Se battre pour survivre
by saya.sedai
Summary: Pendant une nuit de pleine lune, une mère est contrainte d'abandonner son enfant pour lui garantir sa survie. A l'aube, une étrange personne aux yeux dorées recueille la petite humaine portant le collier distinctif de la famille royale de la communauté des vampires, les Volturi. Vingt ans après, des personnes la recherchent pour un dessein bien particulier.
1. Prologue

Bonjour!

Voici une nouvelle fiction sur les **Volturi**. Les personnages appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**. Il n'y a que les OC qui sont de mon esprit malveillant *rire sadique*. Je tenais à dire que dans cette histoire **Didyme** est encore en vie. Voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! A bientôt!

* * *

 **Prologue**

La lune était pleine. Ses rayons embrassaient les arbres de la forêt comme si elle voulait tous les englober de ses longs et blancs bras. Les étoiles l'accompagnaient dans cette douce étreinte. L'air était frais. A cause de la basse température, la rosée commençait à poindre. Et un brouillard épais s'était installé au pied du couvert végétal. Si épais et si dense qu'on ne pouvait distinguer le tronc des feuillus. Une légère brise fit frissonner le feuillage. Il murmura des mots incompréhensibles que seul le vent pouvait traduire. Ce souffle emporta quelques feuilles dans son élégante danse. L'été prenait doucement fin pour laisser place à l'automne.

Le silence régnait en ce lieu rempli de mystère. Mais de temps en temps, on pouvait percevoir le hululement d'une chouette.

La forêt longeait une rivière qui débouchait sur un estuaire. Le courant se jetait directement dans la rade qui menait enfin à l'océan. Des oiseaux au bec recourbés vers le haut et au plumage noir et blanc dormaient dans des cuvettes remplies d'herbes mortes qui leur servaient de nid. Quelque fois, un de ses oiseaux bougeait de la tête comme pour chasser une mouche qui leur tournait trop autour.

Une autre brise, plus forte et plus virulente que la première, souffla sur la forêt. Le bruissement des feuilles hurlait. Suppliait le vent d'arrêter. Puis vint le silence. Un lourd silence. Mais au lieu de s'attendre à un nouveau souffle d'air, ce fut une longue plainte animale qui s'éleva vers le ciel. Puis des aboiements et des jappements se firent attendre. Ils semblaient pister quelque chose. Une proie. Des craquements de feuilles mortes résonnèrent. Puis un essoufflement. Cela ne venait pas des animaux. Non. Mais d'un humain. D'une femme.

L'humaine courait sans un regard en arrière. Elle portait des vêtements sombres. Et dans ses bras, elle serrait un objet contre sa poitrine. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses yeux cherchaient une cachette. En vain. Le relief était accentué. C'était difficile à progresser, à avancer. Plusieurs fois la mortelle glissa sur les feuilles mortes et perdait considérablement de la distance entre elle et ses poursuivants. Elle savait que ces prédateurs la recherchaient avec son précieux trésor. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle arrive à trouver de l'aide. Ou un endroit pour attendre que la pleine lune s'efface pour que le soleil puisse enfin revenir dans la voûte céleste.

La jeune femme trébucha sur une racine et lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les bras. Elle se releva avec difficulté et jeta un coup d'œil à son précieux colis. Elle le saisit avidement et le colla à son sein comme pour le protéger du mal. Des mauvais esprits.

Plus elle courait, plus ils se rapprochaient. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Elle le sentait mais elle ne pourrait rien faire pour protéger ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Au bout d'un moment, l'humaine comprit qu'elle ne pourrait aller plus loin avec son fameux chargement. Dans le creux d'une souche, elle déposa le colis avec délicatesse et tendresse. Elle remit correctement la couverture sur le petit corps d'une fillette âgée de trois ans environ. L'enfant regardait sa mère sans bruit. Elle semblait comprendre l'importance de ce geste. La jeune femme lui baisa maternellement le front puis tourna les talons pour s'enfuir. Libérée d'un poids, la mère pensait pouvoir revenir chercher sa progéniture une fois la pleine lune passée…

Ses poursuivants passèrent sans faire attention à cette souche qui abritait la petite fillette. Ils étaient absorbés par une seule et unique odeur. Celle de la jeune femme. En réfléchissant bien… N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?

Alors que la fillette commençait à s'endormir, elle percevait au loin des cris de douleur s'échappèrent des lèvres de la mortelle telle une berceuse qui l'invitait à rentrer dans le monde des songes.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube, quand l'enfant sortit de sa cachette à la recherche de sa mère, qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un humain aux yeux ambrés et aux cheveux blonds. Il avait un air très paternel. Accueillant. La petite se dirigea automatiquement vers lui et emprisonna une des jambes de l'adulte de ses bras. Sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'émotion qui brillait dans les prunelles dorées de cet humain. Mais était-ce réellement un mortel ?

Lorsque l'inconnu la prit dans ses bras, il écarta légèrement la couverture qui recouvrait les épaules de la jeune enfant et vit qu'elle portait un collier en argent massif. Un collier qui représentait le blason d'une famille fort ancienne datant de l'Antiquité. Un aigle et un arbre mort surmontés d'un épais V.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce **prologue** vous a **plu**. N' **oubliez** pas de laisser une petite **review**. :) **Merci!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1:**

 ** _20 après..._**

Landerneau était une ville peuplée d'environ quinze mille habitants. Elle était située à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Brest. Une rivière s'écoulait au centre même de la ville. Le pont-habité - aussi communément appelé le pont du Rohan - reliait le côté sud du Léon et le côté nord de la Cornouailles. Il était raconté que le Prince du Rohan avait construit ce pont pour épouser la Princesse de Cornouailles.

Même si la pluie était là une partie de l'année, le soleil savait se montrer - et non pas rarement comme le disent les touristes - au moment le plus opportun. Pour lutter contre cette météo quelque peu capricieuse - car il fallait bien l'admettre - les Bretons avaient inventé beaucoup de recettes pour se tenir au chaud. Quoi de plus normal de manger un bon Kig ha Farz après une balade en mer très remontée?

Au centre ville de Landerneau, à environ deux cents mètres environs des quais, le bar d'Erwan et de Robin était un établissement au couleur du Gwenn Ha Du, le drapeau breton. Il y avait deux grandes pièces principales. La première était au rez-de-chaussée et accueillait un coin télé - pour suivre les matchs de foot - ou de karaoké, un coin billard et babyfoot. La seconde était réservée à une clientèle bien plus exigeante. On y avait accès en montant un escalier. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette noire qui étouffait le bruit des pas des personnes. Les tables étaient blanches. Les chaises étaient de couleur noire et blanche, rappelant le drapeau de la Bretagne. Leur dossier était haut comme ceux des sièges royaux. Cette pièce accueillait principalement des êtres nocturnes et aimant la tranquillité. Les clients de la seconde pièce avaient une vue plongeante sur le rez-de-chaussée, pouvant regarder les allées et venues de nouveaux arrivants.

Revenons à cette clientèle "particulière". Erwan et Robin avaient ouvert ce bar pour leurs semblables. Effectivement ces deux personnes à la beauté mystérieuse et hypnotique. Leurs yeux n'étaient guère comme ceux des humains. Jaune tirant vers le vermeil pour Erwan et rouge pour Robin. Cela variait en fonction de leur régime alimentaire: le sang. Oui. C'était des vampires. Dur à digérer, n'est-ce pas? Ainsi ce bar était une sorte de refuge pour eux lorsque le soleil se décidait à se montrer. Quoi de plus normal que d'ouvrir un bar pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des humains? Il est vrai que l'établissement accueillait beaucoup d'humains à cause des propriétaires - mais surtout pour les contempler - mais ils avaient interdiction de monter à l'étage. C'était le coin des vampires. Et il fallait préserver ces petites choses fragiles des êtres sanguinaires. C'était une mesure à prendre pour éviter les ennuis.

Erwan s'occupait principalement de la clientèle du bas alors que Robin passait son plus clair du temps en haut, à servir ses congénères. Vu que les propriétaires avaient aussi une terrasse extérieure, ils avaient été contraint de prendre une serveuse.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour les deux vampires. En effet, ils recevaient la visite de leurs supérieurs, les Volturi. La famille royale de leur monde. Pour cela il fallait que cela soit parfait. Et même, ils devaient aller au-delà de la perfection. Le seul vrai hic, c'est que la fameuse serveuse n'était toujours pas arrivée. Et cela commençait à agacer Erwan qui frappait ses doigts contre la surface de son bar en bois de cyprès. De temps en temps, il soupirait, montrant son impatience. Plusieurs fois, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son portable si son employée lui avait envoyé un message. Après tout, elle avait un portable et des mains. Elle pouvait les prévenir de son retard, non?

Erwan leva les yeux vers le premier étage. Robin l'observait et répondit presque automatiquement:

"_ La RN12 et la RN165 sont bloquées par les agriculteurs, répondit Robin."

Le vampire acquiesça lentement de la tête. Bon... Au moins, leur humaine n'y était pour rien. Quelques minutes après, l'immortel entendit son portable vibrer.

 **Appel entrant: _Eir_**

Il saisit le téléphone et décrocha rapidement. Même si la mortelle en question était en retard, Erwan ne pouvait effacer l'affection qu'il avait envers elle. C'était une fille courageuse et qui avait su prendre sa vie en main. Elle faisait une licence en Histoire de l'Art et d'Archéologie à l'Université Brest Océane. Elle voulait devenir archéologue, spécialisée dans l'Antiquité ou dans la culture bretonne. Elle hésitait encore. En pensant à elle, il sourit. Erwan devait bien admettre qu'il la considérait un peu comme sa fille. Elle savait être franche, drôle, têtue et colérique.

Au même moment, plusieurs hommes vêtus de noirs entrèrent dans le bar. Erwan reconnut sans peine les gardes royaux des Volturi. Le premier était Félix. Un homme de deux mètres de haut et était aussi épais qu'un ours. C'était un des vampires les plus forts qu'Erwan avait eu la chance de rencontrer. Venait ensuite Démétri, leur traqueur. Une fois qu'il avait "enregistré" une odeur, il pouvait facilement localiser la personne - humaine ou vampire - sur toute la planète. Un don très utile pour les rois lorsqu'ils avaient des ennemis à éradiquer... Mieux ne valait pas se mettre sur leur chemin autrement c'était la mort. Ils n'offraient guère de seconde chance. Ces deux gardes adressèrent un mince sourire à Erwan comme un "bonjour" silencieux puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier où Robin les attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Ils laissèrent la place à trois hommes. Celui de devant était grand, svelte, le regard perçant et conquérant. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains qui encadraient magnifiquement son visage angélique. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, conciliant. Bien qu'il se montrait enjoué, il ne fallait guère se fier à cette apparence de "gentil monsieur". C'était celui qui avait le plus d'autorité dans le clan: Aro. A sa droite, un grand brun aux cheveux ondulés avait une expression fermée. Le visage blasé. Il transpirait l'ennuie. Même dans cet état, il restait fort attrayant. Depuis la disparition de sa tendre femme, Didyme - et sœur d'Aro - il s'était muré dans un silence sans fin. Mais lorsqu'il prenait la parole, il avait le don de provoquer des bonds vertigineux à son entourage. Son nom: Marcus. Et le troisième, qui se tenait à gauche d'Aro, était plus jeune que ces prédécesseurs. Le visage aussi fermé qu'une huître, les yeux remplis d'une colère contenue, Erwan supposa qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le voyage. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds - presque blancs - retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Peut-être que son humeur grognon disparaîtrait une fois qu'il aura bu une chope de sang frais. Il était rare qu'un humain survive à une attaque surprise de Caius lorsqu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Erwan chercha dans ses souvenirs s'il avait vu Caius sourire au moins une fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. En vain. Le blond était toujours aussi colérique pour on ne sait quelle raison. Mieux valait ne pas lui adresser la parole et de se faire tout petit. Enfin... Si on y arrivait. Mais ce n'était guère le cas pour les humains. Derrière eux se tenaient des jumeaux. Un jeune garçon et une jeune fille. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Alec et Jane: les jumeaux maudits. L'un avait le don d'annihiler les sens de sa victime tandis que l'autre pouvait torturer sa proie rien qu'avec la force de son esprit. Il ne fallait guère se frotter à eux. S'excuser et s'éclipser ensuite était plutôt une bonne décision. Enfin... Pas toujours. Il ne fallait pas que cela soit un humain.

Aro s'avança vers Erwan. Le vampire inclina respectueusement de la tête à son roi.

"_ Excuse-moi un instant, Eir, dit-il à son interlocutrice puis il reprit à vois basse pour que seuls les vampires puissent entendre. Bienvenus à Landerneau, Maîtres. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage.

_ Effectivement, nous avons eu du beau temps, affirma le châtain, tout mielleux.

_ Nous serions allés plus vite si nous aurions pris l'avion, grogna le blond.

_ Nous n'aurions pas profité des nombreux paysages que la France a à nous offrir. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'étions guère retournés ici."

Marcus garda le silence, comme à son habitude. Il semblait lassé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais Erwan nota que le regard de ce vampire s'arrêtait sur tous les tableaux qu'Eir avait peint. Au moins, il avait l'air d'apprécier ces chefs-d'oeuvre. Le vampire eut un vague sourire. Marcus avait toujours eu un profond respect pour les artistes. De même que pour Aro.

"_ Robin va vous conduire à l'étage et vous servira des rafraîchissements.

_ Quelle merveilleuse idée, s'extasia Aro en joignant ses mains sous son menton."

Robin avait fait l'effort de se déplacer jusqu'en bas. Elle portait un bustier blanc avec des lacets en satin et un pantalon noir assez sobre. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et raides avaient été relevés en une queue de cheval.

"_ Veuillez me suivre, Maîtres, fit-elle en montrant le chemin."

Les nouveaux arrivants la suivirent à l'étage et prirent place. Plusieurs de leurs gardes se dirigèrent directement vers le bar. Erwan secoua négativement de la tête. Ils ignoraient encore que Robin et lui était en couple mais cela l'amusait. Il aimait entendre comment Robin les remettait à leur place. Robin se posta près de ses Maîtres. Aro s'était assis à une table, Caius se trouvait en face de lui. Marcus était à côté de son beau-frère et avait la vue sur le rez-de-chaussée.

"_ Avez-vous choisi votre boisson? Demanda Robin très poliment."

Le blond haussa les sourcils. Le châtain avait pris un journal et le lisait sans trop le lire. Le brun balayait sans cesse les peintures du regard. Peut-être essayait-il de lire la signature de l'artiste.

"_ Non merci, refusa Caius.

_ Prendre une boisson vous fera du bien, mon cher, fit remarquer Aro."

Le vampire considéra un moment les paroles qu'Aro avait dite puis acquiesça lentement de la tête.

"_ Qu'avez-vous choisi, Maître Aro?

_ Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer, ma très chère Robin? Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Eh bien... Je vous conseillerai de prendre un Bloody Mary puisque vous avez un penchant pour les fumets féminins.

_ Vous vous en souvenez? C'est très flatteur, fit Aro toujours avec ce sourire mi-gentil, mi-psychopathe. Dans ce cas, je vous fais entièrement confiance."

Erwan venait de raccrocher avec Eir. Robin leva les yeux vers lui pour obtenir une réponse. Son compagnon lui répondit rapidement:

"_ Eir a été arrêtée par la gendarmerie. Je dois aller la chercher. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard."

Robin acquiesça lentement de la tête tandis qu'Erwan sortait par la porte de derrière.

"_ Et il va sortir ainsi? S'exclama Caius. En plein soleil?

_ La porte de derrière mène dans une ruelle où il n'y a que de l'ombre. C'est là que nous garons nos voitures, répondit calmement la vampire.

_ Vous voyez, Caius. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour si peu. N'oubliez pas que nous les avons éduqué. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.

_ D'ailleurs... Pourquoi avoir engagé une humaine? S'intéressa Marcus faisant sursauter tous les vampires de la salle.

_ Elle prend les commandes sur la terrasse. Cela nous évite d'être au soleil."

Aro éclata de rire tout en applaudissant alors que Robin jouait avec son crayon sur son calepin.

"_ Alors, Maître Marcus? Que souhaitez-vous prendre?

_ Un Bloody Mary.

_ Maître Caius?

_ De même.

_ Donc trois Bloody Mary, souligna Robin en gribouillant sur sa feuille. Je reviens tout de suite. Veuillez patienter quelques instants, je vous prie."

La vampire alla derrière son bar et prépara ses commandes en quelques secondes. Elle les apporta sur un plateau d'une démarche féline et sensuelle. Elle distribua les verres avec souplesse et élégance.

"_ Tenez, Maîtres. Voici vos rafraîchissements. Je vais m'occuper des clients du bas. Si vous souhaitez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

_ Faites donc, mon enfant, fit Aro.

_ Je vous remercie, ajouta Marcus poliment."

Aro, Caius et Marcus étaient, tous les trois, en train de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient. Aro était toujours dans sa lecture. Caius ne cessait de jeter des regards furibonds vers la propriétaire du bar. Il trouvait que leur existence pouvait être révélée au grand jour assez facilement. Et Marcus sirotait tranquillement son Bloody Mary en faisant le tour de tous les tableaux que le bar exposait. Une heure plus tard, Erwan était revenu. Seul. Il reprit sa place au rez-de-chaussée. Robin en profita pour se rapprocher de son amant afin de lui murmurer quelques mots doux. La porte de l'avant de l'établissement s'ouvrit brusquement et se fut une voix enjouée et féminine qui s'éleva dans les airs:

"_ Yo, moussaillons!"

Une odeur alléchante de miel d'acacia et d'écumes vint leur lécher les narines. Plusieurs gardes de l'escorte des Volturi s'étaient pétrifiés, leurs yeux étaient devenus noirs comme l'encre de chine. Ils avaient soif. Soif de sang. Les trois rois vampires foncèrent les sourcils, interrogateurs. Aro se crispa à l'entente de la voix de l'humaine. Son regard restait fixé sur un article du quotidien. Seuls, Caius et Marcus avaient daigné regarder vers le rez-de-chaussée. Le brun prononça un léger "oh" puis jeta un coup d'œil discret à son frère mais il n'émit rien de plus. Une chance qu'Aro était plongé dans sa lecture car il ne remarqua guère la réaction de son voisin de table. Cependant cela n'échappa pas au regard avisé de Caius qui ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole puis se ravisa. Il savait que Marcus lui donnerait les explications au moment opportun.

En bas, Robin s'était approchée d'Eir et demanda:

"_ Alors que s'est-il passé?

_ Vu que les agriculteurs avaient bouché la quatre-voies, je suis passée par la vieille route de Guipavas. La gendarmerie faisait un contrôle de papier. Tout était en règle. Donc ça allait. Mais le gendarme avait vu ma réplique du buste de Néfertiti et a cru que c'était l'original. Du coup, avec son équipe, ils ont fouillé toute ma voiture à la recherche d'objets historiques. Et lorsqu'ils ont compris que c'était un faux, ils m'ont laissé en plan après avoir mis le souk sur le bas côté... Et aussi dans la voiture. Alors je... Euh... Je me suis emportée.

_ Eir..., soupira Robin. Tu sais être calme pourtant.

_ Mais ils ont _cassé_ mon buste de Néfertiti! _Ils me l'ont cassé_! Comment je vais faire moi pour la rentrée? J'ai passé des semaines à faire ça pour le rendre au professeur d'archéologie afin d'avoir le poste d'assistante et ainsi partir en Egypte."

Le regard de Marcus revint sur la jeune femme qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Cela lui faisait rappeler quelqu'un. Il n'osa pas le regarder d'ailleurs. Marcus savait que Caius pouvait être très susceptible. La mortelle avait dans la vingtaine. Elle était assez grande pour une femme. L'humaine devait avoir une tête de moins que Félix. Le vampire ne sut guère pour quelle raison il la trouvait particulière. Et son instinct disait que ce n'était pas à cause de ses vêtements, et encore moins de son caractère. En tout cas, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais il se promit qu'il mènerait sa petite enquête.

L'humaine était vêtue d'une chemise bouffante, et d'un corset en cuir souple marron. Cela mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Par dessus, elle avait une veste bleu roi avec des galons dorés. Pour le bas, elle avait opté pour un pantalon noir, un peu moulant. Il affinait ses jambes galbes. Et des grandes bottes marrons terminaient son accoutrement. Son visage était ovale, les traits fins, la mine taquine. De longs cheveux noirs de jais descendaient en cascade jusqu'en bas de son dos. Marcus avait l'impression de revoir Alice Cullen, la fille adoptive de Carlisle Cullen, un vieil ami. Même s'il était éloigné du trio, il pouvait aisément apercevoir la couleur des yeux de la mortelle. Des iris d'un vert profond dont un cercle gris-bleu entourait la pupille. Le vampire brun voulut converser avec elle mais il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Les vampires étaient déjà en train de la dévisager de la tête au pied et se demandaient déjà comment ils allaient faire pour la mettre dans leur lit. Marcus nota aussi un bandage au niveau de son poignet droit. Ce n'était pas pas une blessure récente. Une chance autrement leurs gardes se seraient fait une joie de la goûter... Et de la tuer par la même occasion. L'immortel remarqua aussi qu'elle portait une chaîne en argent où un pendentif s'y trouvait. Mais le reste de son collier était caché par les vêtements. Il était vraiment discourtois d'aller faire la conversation juste pour voir un bijou de plus près.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il dû détourner ses yeux d'Eir pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Il glissa son regard vers Aro, qui n'avait rien vu, contrairement à Caius, qui cherchait en vain de trouver une réponse. Marcus lui fit un signe d'attendre. Il ne voulait pas prendre la parole devant Aro. Surtout que le châtain pouvait avoir une réaction violente vis-à-vis de cette découverte.

"_ N'as-tu pas fait un double? Fit Erwan. Normalement tu en fais toujours."

Eir eut un instant de déconnexion. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement.

"_ Si, dit-elle lentement. Mais je pense que la prochaine fois j'en ferai trois copies."

Erwan poussa un soupir et retourna à son travail.

"_ Tu sais il fallait qu'on montre l'avancée de notre projet avant que l'on soit en vacances, Gwenaël l'a fait tombé de la table où était exposé toutes nos créations, soupira Eir, dépitée.

_ Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas plainte à l'administration? S'indigna Robin. En plus, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas.

_ Parce que cette garce a le directeur dans sa poche, répliqua l'humaine, rageusement.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose.

_ Et comment? Comment, Robin? Je ne suis pas pétée de tunes pour soudoyer les personnes que j'ai envie juste pour avoir ce que je veux."

Sentant qu'Eir allait une nouvelle fois piquée une crise de colère, le compagnon de la vampire claqua plusieurs fois dans les mains pour que les deux femmes arrêtent leur discussion.

"_ Les filles, au travail. Nous discuterons de cela plus tard."

Les deux concernées acquiescèrent de la tête et se précipitèrent à leur place respective. Marcus esquissa un sourire. Il voyait bien les liens bleus qui reliaient Erwan et Robin à Eir. Ils tenaient à elle comme si l'humaine appartenait à leur famille. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. De temps en temps, les vampires pouvaient entendre les compliments que les humains faisaient sur le costume de la serveuse. Elle les remerciait toujours avec le sourire. Marcus ressentait la gaieté rien qu'en la regardant comme lorsque Didyme était dans les parages.

La nuit tombée, Eir était assise sur un tabouret. Elle avait rejoint Robin à l'étage. Cela avait attiré la curiosité de la majorité des vampires. Marcus vit Démétri murmurer quelque chose à Félix. Le roi secoua négativement de la tête en devinait de quoi cela retournait. Encore un pari. Le géant esquissa un sourire comme s'il relevait le défi que son ami venait de lui lancer. Il s'approcha lentement de l'humaine qui lui jeta un regard désintéressé. Cela déstabilisa complètement Félix qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. Normalement les humains voulaient toucher, câliner, embrasser un vampire dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Et là... Rien. Cela fit rire Démétri, Alec, Jane et Caius. L'humaine bu une gorgée d'un diabolo châtaigne - car les diabolos c'est son péché mignon - d'un air blasé. Caius avait hâte de voir comment l'échange allait se passer.

"_ N'y pensez même pas, répondit soudainement Eir.

_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Demanda innocemment l'armoire à glace.

_ Croyez-vous que je ne vous ai pas senti?

_ Senti?

_ Vous voulez me draguer, n'est-ce pas? Ou plutôt c'est un pari d'un de vos amis. Je me trompe? Continua la mortelle en sirotant sa boisson."

Le vampire l'observa avec stupeur. Son visage exprimait une sorte de frayeur saupoudrée d'une pointe de doute. Il était bouche bée. Il devait croire que l'humaine lisait dans les pensées. Puis, après ce petit flottement, Eir se tourna vers lui alors que sa main montrait un miroir.

"_ Je ne lis ni sur les lèvres, ni dans les pensées des autres mais j'avoue que cet objet m'a un peu aidé."

Félix, le colosse, se détendit et tenta de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'humaine. Il sentait que la jeune femme était plus calme que lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans l'établissement.

"_ Mais comme je suis une gentille fille, je serai indulgente pour cette fois. Repartez d'où vous venez et revenez. Je ne regarderai pas le miroir."

Le vampire restait immobile pendant un court moment. Eir venait de lui donner des ordres. Il étouffa un grognement et l'écouta. Cela avait étonné plus d'un vampire. Les Maîtres y compris. Même si Aro n'avait pas décroché de sa lecture, il n'en montrait pas moins qu'il était intéressé par la tournure des événements. Le géant refit une tentative. Cette fois-ci, il s'installa directement sur un tabouret au bar. Deux sièges les séparaient. Il leva la main pour attirer l'attention de Robin et fit:

"_ Un Jack l'éventreur.

_ Bon choix, souffla vaguement Eir en buvant une autre gorgée de son diabolo."

Ce fut au tour de Félix d'esquisser un sourire, à moitié victorieux. L'humaine l'amusait, il devait bien l'admettre. Maintenant il fallait trouver un moyen pour que cette petite mortelle s'intéresse à lui. Devait-il s'avancer vers elle? Ou est-ce elle qui ira vers lui? Félix adressa un regard complice à son ami Démétri, qui était à présent entouré des jumeaux. Félix se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'humaine.

"_ Eir, c'est bien cela?

_ Yep...

_ Comme Eir Stelgalkin.

_ Mmmh... Amateur de Guild Wars? Désolée de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas un loup comme familier."

Félix éclata de rire, heureux que la mortelle soit rentrée dans le jeu. Il fut rejoint par la jeune femme puis elle reprit sérieusement:

"_ Robin m'a dit que ma mère aimait beaucoup la mythologie nordique.

_ Elle l'a bien choisi, fit doucement le vampire."

Eir souriait alors que son corps envoyait des ondes de tristesse. Les immortels ne comprirent pas la cohérence entre le corps et la raison de l'humaine. Puis Marcus soupira un "évidemment" trop bas pour les oreilles des humains encore présents dans le bar ce qui attira plusieurs regards de la part de ses congénères.

"_ Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda-t-elle en chassant cette mélancolie par un bref mouvement de la tête.

_ Félix.

_ Je retourne le compliment, fit Eir. Et puis... Vous ressemblez plus à un ours qu'à un chat."

Le vampire cligna des sourcils. Il nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Apparemment il ne connaissait pas la pub pour la nourriture pour chat. Puis d'un coup, Eir bondit sur ses jambes, des fléchettes dans les mains comme si elle les avait fait apparaître comme par magie et effaça la distance entre l'immortel et elle. La jeune femme lui tendit trois fléchettes qui prit et les observa avec suspicion.

"_ Une partie, cela vous dit? Proposa-t-elle."

Ils quittèrent le bar pour s'installer un peu plus loin. A quelques mètres des rois. Eir était dans le champs de vision de Marcus et d'Aro - s'il décidait enfin à se détacher du journal qu'il avait devant les yeux. Quant à Caius, lui, se mit de côté pour examiner les moindres faits et gestes de son garde mais aussi de l'humaine.

"_ Alors trois cent, cinq cent ou neuf cent? Demanda Eir en jetant un coup d'oeil à son adversaire pour programmer le décompte du jeu."

Le vampire était toujours en train de contempler les petites flèches que la mortelle lui avait donné. La jeune femme crut comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu.

"_ Vous connaissez le principe du jeu de fléchette?

_ Euh... Non... Enfin si... Mais... Comme dirait mes amis... J'ai un petit problème pour contrôler ma force.

_ Oh... Eh ben... Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne pense pas que vous allez casser la cible en trois coups, dit-elle amusée."

Avant de commencer leur partie, Eir avait rapproché les boissons qu'ils avaient commandé pour les mettre sur une petite table haute non loin de la cible. Puis elle rejoignit Félix qui ne cessait pas de la contempler comme si elle était devenue folle.

"_ Bon... Je l'ai mis à trois cent. Cela vous va?

_ Ben... Je pense.

_ Le but du jeu c'est d'atteindre zéro en premier. Compris?

_ Parfaitement. Honneur aux dames, fit Félix en laissant la place à Eir."

La jeune femme pouffa et fit:

"_ Si j'avais été invitée, je vous aurais remercié mais je ne le suis pas. A vous l'honneur, Félix.

_ Mais..."

Eir le fixa comme si elle allait le tuer d'un seul regard. Félix déglutit très difficilement et dû commencer. Elle le regarda tout en buvant son diabolo. Premier lancé. Raté. Deuxième lancé. Raté. Dernier lancé... Suspense mais qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Et encore raté.

"_ Vous le faites exprès? Fit l'humaine en ramassant les fléchettes.

_ Non, avoua piteusement Félix. Je ne suis pas très adroit de mes mains.

_ Ce n'est pas une excuse. Déjà... Vous vous positionnez mal. Vous êtes droitier. Votre pied d'appui doit être le droit et vous tirez avec votre main droite. Recommencez.

_ Mais normalement, c'est à votre tour.

_ Non. Si vous n'en mettez pas une, je ne jouerai pas. Donc recommencez."

La situation était assez comique. D'habitude, Félix ne se faisait guère commander par une simple mortelle. D'accord, à Volterra, il aimait discuter avec les différentes secrétaires mais c'était l'un des premiers à se jeter aux cous de ces pauvres dames dès qu'elles avaient passé la date de péremption. Ne voulant guère se faire taper sur les doigts, il refit un essai. Eir retourna à sa petite table avec son verre et regardait le vampire avec attention. Premier essai.

Il lança la première flèche et arriva dans le centre de la cible. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cible se fendit en deux et tomba lamentablement sur le sol. Sur le choc, Eir lâcha son verre sur le sol, qui se cassa sur le sol, bouche bée.

"_ Eh ben dis donc... Vos amis avaient raison... Vous ne savez décidément pas contrôler votre force."

Cela déclencha un fou rire chez les gardes des Volturi. Même Caius semblait amusé par la situation. C'est pour dire. Eir se dirigea vers l'escalier et fit à Erwan:

"_ Tu déduiras les prix de la cible et du verre de mon salaire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait?

_ Moi? Rien. Demande à ton client, dit-elle en montrant Félix."

Le regard d'Erwan glissa vers le colosse. Il plissa les yeux alors que le géant avait l'air très mal à l'aise par son erreur.

"_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail à rattraper, fit remarquer Eir. Il est hors de question que je laisse la place à Gwenaël."


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Marcus était en pleine contemplation. Depuis qu'Eir les avait rejoint à l'étage, il ne pouvait plus se détacher de son regard. Comme s'il était envoûté. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait quelque chose. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Eléazar de venir à Landerneau pour confirmer ses soupçons. Mais cela risquerait d'attirer l'oeil d'Aro sur lui et ses théories. Il se pinça les lèvres. Il hésitait à en parler ouvertement à Aro, cartes sur table. Mais ce petit _détail_ pourrait bien faire basculer la vie de cette mortelle vers la mort. Et le vampire voulait l'éviter à tout prix. Comment faire? Que pouvait-il faire?

Il avait remarqué l'intérêt que Caius avait envers Eir. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient. Puis son regard croisa celui de son frère aîné. Avec un sourire mystérieux, il déclara:

"_ Si j'avais été célibataire...

_ Elle est déjà prise, fit doucement la voix mielleuse de Robin."

Cela arracha un sourire à Marcus tandis que Caius avait ravalé le sien. Aro n'avait pas quitté son regard de son quotidien. Marcus releva que c'était encore le même. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait perturber à ce point son frère? L'humaine? Est-ce qu'il ressentait déjà les prémices de son attachement envers elle? Non ce n'était pas ça. Pourquoi avait-il peur qu'elle le regarde? Non... Ce n'était pas de la peur qui émanait de son corps. C'était plus... De l'indifférence. Oui. Voilà, c'était ça. Une totale indifférence envers ce qui l'entourait alors que normalement il s'intéressait à tout ce qui était nouveau. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une nouvelle secrétaire humaine à Volterra, il n'hésitait jamais à prendre leur main pour voir leur vie passée.

"_ Et comment se nomme-t-il? Demanda Caius."

Robin fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le roi lui pose ce genre d'interrogation. Surtout si cela concernait une humaine. Elle hésitait à lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas comment Caïus allait réagir s'il découvrait la vérité. Alors que le vampire blond était sur le point de s'impatienter, Robin fut sauvée par l'intervention d'un "gentilhomme".

"_ Vous préoccuper d'une humaine n'est guère dans vos habitudes, souligna Aro en faisant tourner une page de journal.

_ Je veux juste me convaincre qu'elle est avec la bonne personne, répondit-il, sérieusement.

_ Et vous pensez que vous l'êtes? Ricana le liseur de pensées avec un joli sourire en coin.

_ Non. Mais je pourrais la diriger vers des mets plus exquis."

Aro leva les yeux vers son "frère". Son visage lisse exprimait une certaine curiosité par la réponse qu'allait donner Caius. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par "des mets plus exquis"? Parlait-il de Félix? Ou de quelqu'un d'autre?

"_ Est-ce à vous que vous pensez?

_ Non."

Caius leva ses yeux vers Marcus, qui s'enfonça plus dans sa chaise. Démasqué. Aro se tourna vers lui. Son expression montrait son étonnement.

"_ Vous, Marcus?

_ Elle est belle, lâcha le concerné."

Deux taches opaques étaient apparues sur les joues du vampire. Il n'osait guère regarder son voisin, de crainte qu'il souhaite lire ses pensées. Discrètement, il cacha ses mains de celles de son ami. Il n'avait guère envie qu'Aro ne découvre la vérité sur ce lien entre Eir et lui.

Si Marcus trouvait une femme belle alors qu'il était en deuil de Didyme, Aro pensait qu'il y aurait sans doute un moyen pour que Marcus s'implique un peu plus dans les affaires royales. Aro referma le journal et le posa sur la table. La mine impassible, il décida enfin de vérifier les dires de son beau-frère. Lorsque ses yeux posèrent sur la silhouette féminine, ses muscles du visage se détendirent lentement. Comme si le fait d'avoir l'humaine dans son champ de vision lui permettait de soulager ses tracas. Inconsciemment, il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres comme pour attiser sa soif. Sa faim de sang frais. Il ne vit guère le sourire de ses deux confrères - qui s'échangèrent un regard parfaitement entendu.

Quand Félix cassa la cible, la mortelle avait virevolté, envoyant une légère brise de parfum vers les rois vampires, afin de s'adresser à Erwan. Aro avait sursauté et cligna des paupières, surpris par cette réaction plutôt inattendue. Ce fut à son tour de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Encore choqué par ses agissements. Ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites.

"_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail à rattraper, fit remarquer Eir. Il est hors de question que je laisse la place à Gwenaël."

Eir passa près des dirigeants de la communauté vampirique pour embrasser Robin et Aro eut tout le loisir de la contempler. Sa démarche était déterminée et élégante. Le fait qu'elle s'était habillée en corsaire ne le dérangeait nullement. Au contraire, cela accentuait son charme. Son attirance envers elle. Il voulut saisir son poignet mais se retient juste à temps. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Pas devant autant de monde. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était roi. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il faudrait qu'il arrive à lui parler en tête à tête. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils repartiraient pour Volterra, il l'oublierait facilement. Leurs regards eurent juste le temps de se croiser. Aro resta impassible tandis qu'Eir continuait sa marche vers le bar.

Aro ainsi que ses "frères" furent étonnés par le désintéressement de l'humaine pour eux. D'habitude, les humains faisaient tout pour que les vampires les remarquent. Sauf que là... Cela n'avait pas marché. Et il ne fut guère le seul à afficher une mine mi-déçu, mi-curieux à l'employée d'Erwan et de Robin. Aro se retourna sur sa chaise pour mieux la contempler. Depuis que Sulpicia l'avait lâchement abandonné pour un autre, il s'était tourné vers des contacts plus masculins. Marcus soupçonnait qu'il était au courant de l'identité de l'âme-sœur de son ancienne épouse. A présent, il avait des difficultés à redonner sa confiance envers la gente féminine. Peut-être qu'Eir pourrait y remédier? Mais puisqu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un...

"_ Fais attention en rentrant, Eir. Depuis qu'il y a eu ces disparitions, j'ai peur que cela tombe sur toi.

_ Je sais me défendre, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai même une bombe lacrymogène dans ma poche intérieure. Et puis... Si on m'embête vraiment, je sais où cibler."

Eir essayait de plaisanter sur un sujet qui ne l'était vraiment pas. Robin secoua négativement de la tête. L'humaine ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ces disparitions n'étaient l'oeuvre d'un humain mais d'un vampire autre que les propriétaires du bar. Plusieurs fois la vampire voulait lui dire la vérité, et plusieurs fois, elle s'était retenue car elle ne voulait pas qu'Eir soit lamentablement assassinée par des suceurs de sang.

"_ Eir ne risque rien, fit Erwan en venant vers eux. Les disparitions n'ont lieux qu'aux abords de Landerneau.

_ Pour l'instant, fit remarquer la vampire, amère.

_ Si cela peut te rassurer, je peux te biper dès que je serai arrivée chez moi, proposa Eir, gentiment."

Robin considéra un moment l'idée de la jeune humaine puis soupira.

"_ D'accord, céda la vampire, impuissante.

_ Et si jamais, je me fais attaquer et que je n'arrive pas à les semer, je retourne directement ici, continua la mortelle. Comme cela Erwan aura l'occasion de leur casser la figure."

Cette fois-ci, Robin esquissa un sourire. Triste cependant. La vampire s'était occupée de l'humaine pendant vingt ans avec son compagnon. Jamais Eir ne s'est posée la question sur leur éternelle jeunesse. Elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce genre de petit détail. Mais Robin pensait que l'humaine ne mettrait pas long feu pour comprendre ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

"_ Très bien, mais sois prudente.

_ A demain! S'exclama la jeune femme en levant la main en l'air."

Eir descendit les escaliers et disparut dans la nuit noire de juillet. Robin lança un coup d'œil à Erwan puis fit:

"_ J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Robin... Ne commence pas. Nous avons pris les dispositions pour qu' _il_ ne la retrouve pas."

Les rois tendirent l'oreille. De quoi Erwan et Robin étaient en train de parler? Qui étaient ces personnes qui en voulaient à Eir? Aro se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. Le visage empreint d'avidité et de savoir.

"_ Je pense que nous avons assez observé, décréta Caius avec son éternelle froideur.

_ Le temps des questions est venu. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous mentir. Si vous le faites... Nous vous punirons. Et j'aimerais éviter cela, fit Aro.

_ Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous cacher quoique ce soit, répliqua Robin sur la défensive.

_ Revois ton ton, rétorqua Jane en avançant d'un pas.

_ Allons, allons, ma délicieuse Jane. Du calme, temporisa le leader des Volturi."

Robin contourna le bar et se tenait devant les Volturi, attendant patiemment les questions de ses Maîtres. Erwan s'était mis à côté d'elle et attendait lui aussi que les rois des vampires prennent la parole. Aro tournait autour du couple tel un rapace survolant les versants des montagnes à la recherche d'une proie à manger. Son sourire chaleureux pouvait facilement tromper son adversaire mais si on le connaissait bien, Aro cherchait un moyen pour soutirer toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait avant de donner le coup de grâce. D'un coup, il s'arrêta devant Robin, qui tressaillit, et tendit sa main. La vampire hésita quelques millième de seconde puis donna sa main à son supérieur. Les yeux d'Aro se voilèrent, récoltant tous les souvenirs que Robin avait eu avec Eir et Erwan. Elle grimaça. Elle aurait dû écouter Erwan. Elle n'aurait pas dû prévenir les Volturi qu'un vampire était en train de semer la zizanie dans le pays de Landerneau-Daoulas. Elle aurait dû attendre qu'ils aient plus de preuves pour les apporter à leurs Maîtres.

Le leader du clan fit un pas en arrière et lâcha la main de la vampire. Il se tourna alors vers Erwan qui fit comme sa compagne. A la fin de cet échange muet, Aro eut un sourire qui frôlait l'hystérie. Dans ses yeux rougeâtres et d'un blanc crémeux, Erwan pouvait y lire toute la folie de ce vieux vampire millénaire. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir trahir Eir et détourna son visage sur autre chose.

Le couple de vampire craignait plus pour la vie de leur protégée que pour la leur. Ils l'avaient vu grandir et s'épanouir. Ils avaient réussi à réaliser leur rêve en quelque sorte: fonder une famille. Hélas, la loyauté envers les Volturi revenait toujours au galop. Et cela faisait du mal à Robin. Erwan pensait qu'Aro allait ordonner à Félix et Démétri de les démembrer. De toute manière, ils avaient en quelque sorte trahi la confiance de leurs Maîtres.

"_ Il est vrai... Que ces disparitions sont inquiétantes, fit Aro, sérieusement. De plus vous avez relevé l'odeur de Sulpicia aux abords de la ville. Là où la police soupçonne que c'était les derniers endroits où les victimes y sont passées. Démétri?"

Erwan et Robin s'échangèrent un regard. Erwan saisit doucement la main de sa compagne avant de regarder leur Maître. Devaient-ils être soulagés? Ou Aro était-il en train de ficeler un piège pour mieux les punir?

Démétri avait les sourcils froncés. Il semblait perplexe. Les membres de la garde ainsi que les souverains le fixèrent avec intensité. Ce qui accentua la pression sur ses épaules. Il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à ses Maîtres. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était confronté à cela...

"_ Il y a bien des traces de votre épouse, Maître..."

Il hésita à continuer. Caius fit un léger "hum" pour encourager le traqueur à parler mais Démétri ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

"_ Mais? Fit Caius, impatient.

_ Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus dans les parages."

Aro arqua un sourcil, interrogateur. Demandant silencieusement à Démétri de donner plus en détail.

"_ Ni sur les autres continents, d'ailleurs.

_ Avez-vous trouvé des traces de lutte? Interrogea Aro à Erwan et à Robin bien qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

_ Non, répondit faiblement Robin.

_ Maître, reprit sérieusement le traqueur. Je sens qu'elle est encore en vie sauf... Que j'ai l'impression qu'elle a disparu de la surface de la terre.

_ Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Caïus en jetant un regard à Marcus."

Marcus haussa les épaules, tout aussi stupéfait par cette nouvelle. Aro restait quelque instant immobile. Il devait essayer de trouver une explication à ce phénomène. Aro pensa à Bella Cullen mais leur petite famille avait emménagé au Canada. Impossible que ce soit eux. Non. Il devait avoir une autre explication. De plus, le vampire châtain venait d'apprendre, par les souvenirs de ses deux anciens gardes, que Carlisle était le seul, avec Alice et Jasper, à habiter en Bretagne. Suite à la mystérieuse disparition de sa femme, Esmée, Carlisle a voulu quitter Forks et les Etats-Unis pour l'oublier. Il s'était exilé en France et c'est dans le Finistère Nord qu'il avait décidé de poser ses bagages. Cela faisait trois ans qu'Eir était en couple avec ce vampire végétarien. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'Université Brest Océane.

Une vague de jalousie se propagea dans le corps d'Aro. Il n'acceptait pas qu'une simple humaine soit dans les bras du vampire anglais. Il cacha son mépris et son dégoût face à ce sentiment d'envie. Il enviait la place d'Eir à cet instant. Comme il pouvait la détester... Et pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'être auprès d'elle au lieu de Carlisle.

Avant que Carlisle ne rejoigne la France, il était venu à Volterra pour demander à Aro si Démétri pouvait localiser la présence d'Esmée. Le résultat a été plus que décevant. Le Maître des lieux, voyant la profonde tristesse de son vieil ami, l'avait amené dans une chambre accolée à la sienne. Ils avaient longtemps discuté. De leurs compagnes. Étrangement, Sulpicia et Esmé avaient disparus à peu près de la même manière, c'est-à-dire, il y a vingt ans. Elles avaient toutes les deux donnés une excuse du genre qu'elles aimaient quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elles avaient besoin de plus de liberté. Aro avait compris les besoins de son ancienne femme mais Esmé... Elle avait tout. Un mari aimant et des enfants ainsi qu'une petite-fille. Pourquoi demander plus? Quelque chose clochait. Il en était certain.

Les deux immortels, étant tous les deux meurtris, n'avaient pas honte de laisser aller leur tristesse. Le vampire carnivore avait alors profité de cette faiblesse pour passer à l'attaque. Le blond, surpris par cette étreinte, ne se débattit guère. Bien au contraire, il fondit sous les caresses du Volturi. Il acceptait ses baisers voluptueux. La nuit fut exquise. Remplie de délices. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin.

Au petit matin, Carlisle était parti comme si rien ne s'était passé. Aro avait repris son travail habituel et n'avait soufflé mots à personne, même pas à ses frères. Et ils ne s'étaient plus revus.

Maintenant qu'Aro savait que Carlisle était avec cette mortelle, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie: le reconquérir. Mais il se doutait bien que l'humaine serait coriace. Il grimaça. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose mais quoi? D'abord, il fallait qu'il sache où ils habitaient. Ensuite, il pourrait élaborer un plan. Et après passer à l'action. Aro avait toujours eu cette obsession de posséder Carlisle, corps et âme.

Et pourtant... Eir pouvait être une recrue merveilleuse pour le clan des Volturi. Avec ce pouvoir qui germait peu à peu en elle, elle pourrait presque remplacer Afton. Quelle était la meilleure façon pour avoir ces deux nouveaux jouets entre les mains? Il pourrait demander à Chelsea de briser leur lien ainsi Carlisle reviendrait vers lui. Et Eir serait toute seule. Ou alors... Il pouvait faire en sorte qu'Eir se donne à lui afin de l'engendrer. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'un enfant hybride aurait comme pouvoir lorsque ses parents en possédaient un.

Décisions... Décisions... Que faire? Que choisir?

Erwan n'avait pas cessé d'observer Aro et il semblait comprendre les réflexions du vampire. Il se retenait de grogner. De sauter à la gorge de son Maître. Il y avait bien trop de monde. Et puis il perdrait la vie et Robin aussi. Cependant il ne pouvait pas accepter que son Maître fasse du mal à Eir.

"_ Heureusement que Robin a eu l'amabilité de nous prévenir, fit doucereusement la voix d'Aro en se tournant vers ses frères. Nous allons enquêter sur ses disparitions. Il me semble que tu as un classeur où il y a les fiches des disparus."

Robin s'activa à aller le chercher, revint avec le fameux classeur et le posa sur la table devant les rois. Marcus l'ouvrit et feuilleta lentement le livret. Il passait en revue toutes les fiches.

"_ Il n'y a que des jeunes femmes, nota-t-il."

Aro se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son beau-frère. Toutes ces humaines avaient les yeux verts et le visage ovale. Bizarrement, cela faisait vaguement penser à une quelqu'un. Robin s'approcha de la table et fit tourner rapidement les pages.

"_ Ah... Cinq jeunes hommes. Même forme du visage, même couleur de peau et d'yeux, releva Caius, pensif. Puis-je?"

Marcus laissa le classeur à son confrère. Caius reprit le livre depuis le début et cette fois-ci, il ne regardait pas que les photos mais aussi les informations personnelles de chacune des victimes.

"_ Puis-je avoir un crayon et une feuille?"

Une fois qu'il eut le matériel demandé, il se mit à gribouiller des choses et à faire quelques esquisses rapides. Il prit ensuite son chef-d'oeuvre et fit à Robin:

"_ Ils ont pratiquement le même âge qu'Eir, n'est-ce pas?"

Robin se tendit et affirma les dires de son Maître d'un signe de tête.

"_ Quelle âge?

_ Elle va avoir vingt-trois ans.

_ Quand?

_ Dans trois jours, répondit automatiquement Erwan. Le vingt-sept juillet."

Caius haussa un sourcil. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. Comme se remémorer certains souvenirs qu'il avait gardé au fond de sa mémoire. Son index frappait doucement ses lèvres qui indiquait sa concentration. Il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre lorsqu'il était ainsi, dans ce genre de transe.

"_ Elle est née en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt douze, une nuit de pleine lune, relata le vampire.

_ Oui et donc? Fit Aro, ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir.

_ Les Enfants de la Lune ont été éradiqués, il y a moins de quatre cents ans, fit remarquer Marcus.

_ Ce n'est pas à eux que je faisais référence. Enfin... Pas directement. Savez-vous où elle est née?

_ Non. Sa mère ne nous a rien dit, fit Erwan.

_ Il y a une légende celte, que très peu de personnes ne connaissent, raconte la naissance d'une fille qui aurait la faculté de voir les choses invisibles et de retrouver le chemin qui mène à l'île d'Avalon. Ce nourrisson devait naître au centre d'une forêt et non loin d'une rivière ayant pris le nom d'un défunt seigneur, pendant une nuit de pleine lune, expliqua le vampire blond, les yeux vitreux."

Il y eut un silence. Assez gênant. Robin commençait à piétiner sur place. Caius jeta un coup d'œil à la vampire qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour cette maudite mortelle. Même si le vampire blond ne comprenait pas l'affection que Robin et Erwan avaient envers Eir, il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre son enfant.

"_ Ces humains n'ont pas disparus juste parce qu'ils sont nés un jour de pleine lune, répliqua Aro nerveusement.

_ Je n'ai fait que raconter le début de la légende, mon frère. Elle dit aussi que cette fille aurait assez d'énergie pour que les loups-garous puissent se transformer en-dehors de la pleine lune. Ils pourraient se métamorphoser en loup à chaque phase lunaire. Bien entendu, il n'est pas dit ce qu'elle doit faire pour ce rite."

Robin frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation. Et pourquoi Eir n'avait-elle pas encore téléphoné? Elle ne mettait pas autant de temps pour rentrer chez elle. La vampire se dirigea vers le bar mais fut rapidement maîtrisée par Démétri qui la ramena près d'Erwan. Les iris ardents d'Aro la dévisagèrent, sévèrement.

"_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit de bouger, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même."

Caïus se leva, alla vers le bar, trouva l'objet que Robin voulait prendre et le lui apporta. Aro fut abasourdi. Et d'un coup, une vague de colère déferla dans les pupilles flamboyants du vampire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette mortelle en cet instant? L'imaginer dans les bras de Carlisle le répugnait. Carlisle était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Elle ne pouvait le connaître comme lui le connaissait.

"_ Elle a le droit de vérifier si l'humaine est rentrée chez elle, grommela le blondinet en donnant le portable à Robin."

La concernée allait composer le numéro lorsque son téléphone vibra. Elle décrocha et s'exclama:

"_ Dis donc! Tu as pris ton temps pour rentrer dis-moi? Non mais tu es folle! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir!"

Erwan prit le portable et mit le haut-parleur pour qu'il puisse, lui aussi, prendre part à la discussion. Mais surtout pour calmer les deux tempérament de feux qu'il connaissait, c'est-à-dire: Eir et Robin.

 _"_ Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais déjà morte,_ répliqua au tac au tac l'humaine.

_ Pardon? S'étranglèrent les parents adoptifs d'Eir."

Ils pensèrent qu'elle allait bredouiller une explication sur sa découverte mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas.

 _"_ Rooh, c'est bon. Je n'ai même plus le droit de plaisanter?_

_ Pas quand il y a un malade qui traîne dans les parages.

 __ D'accord, mam's. En tout cas, je puis te dire que je suis belle et bien en vie, en chair et en os dans mon appartement._

_ Et pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps? Normalement, tu mets pas plus de vingt minutes.

 __ Parce que Carlisle est revenu du travail_ , fit joyeusement Eir. _Il fallait bien que je le bichonne un peu vu qu'on ne se voit pas souvent. Comme toi tu le fais avec Erwan._

_ Ça va passe-nous les détails..., dit Robin, gênée. Et... Passe-lui le bonjour.

 __ Tu as le bonjour ... Enfin techniquement parlant... le bonsoir de Rob' et d'Erwan._

 __ Renvois-leur mon bonsoir,_ fit la voix lointaine du médecin.

_ _Vous avez le bonsoir de mon petit Doc_ , plaisanta Eir en riant. _Rassurée?_

_ Oui.

 __ Bon bah... A demain._

_ A demain, c'est ça."

Et ils raccrochèrent. Robin soupira de soulagement alors qu'Aro ne cessait de se frotter les mains. Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Il se mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Oui. Il cherchait quelque chose pour reprendre Carlisle à Eir. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Erwan.

"_ Tu vois. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu, fit Erwan en frottant le dos de sa compagne.

_ On ne sait jamais."

Caius avait l'air bizarre. Il grimaçait ouvertement. Puis d'un coup, il lâcha en se rassoyant rageusement sur sa chaise:

"_ Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'on va quelque part, il y a toujours ces satanés Cullen?"

Et voilà... Caius était à nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Il ne s'était jamais réellement remis de la défaite que les Cullen leur avait donné. Et il attendait patiemment le jour où les Cullen finiront par faire une entorse aux lois pour les punir sévèrement.

"_ J'espère qu'il ne va pas venir ici avec leur cabot. Je n'ai pas envie d'être imprégné par cette fichue odeur pendant le reste de la journée.

_ Il n'y a que Carlisle, Alice et Jasper, dit doucement Robin.

_ Alors ça va... Je pourrais survivre, grogna Caius."

L'aube se leva lentement. Les vampires étaient restés dans le bar à jouer au billard ou au babyfoot. Félix avait même trouver le moyen de trouer le tapis du billard. Cela avait faire rire Démétri et Alec mais pas Erwan qui avait pesté comme un chat feulant sur un autre félin. Aro attendait patiemment Eir. Il ne savait pas encore la façon dont il allait l'aborder. Il avait notamment perçu la soudaine animosité d'Erwan envers lui et avait demandé à Démétri d'être sur ses gardes.

Vers neuf heure et demi, Eir arriva en tenue de geisha. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un magnifique chignon asiatique. Sa peau était maquillée en blanc. Il n'y avait que ses lèvres qui apportaient un peu de couleur. Elle portait l' _Obebe_ qui était une longue étoffe de soie en forme de T. Le kimono était imprimé de fleur de cerisier. Le fond était rouge, les fleurs or et les contours des tiges et des plantes en noir. Décolleté dans le dos, elle était caractérisée par de longues manches en forme de trompette et par une large ceinture nouée dans le dos qui s'appelait _Obi_. En plus de cela, elle avait des getas ainsi qu'une ombrelle. Beaucoup de personnes se retournaient pour la contempler.

Aro la trouva magnifique. Elle savait parfaitement mettre son corps en valeur. Et il oublia complètement que la serveuse était en couple avec Carlisle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bar, elle s'inclina comme les japonais: la tête penchée en avant et les mains sur les genoux.

"_ Konnichiwa! Fit-elle.

_ Konnichiwa, Eir, répéta Erwan, amusé."

Le roi n'attendit pas que l'humaine monte l'escalier pour aller saluer Robin. Il l'arrêta au milieu des marches pour lui prendre les mains afin de l'amener devant le bar du compagnon de Robin. Il écarta doucement une des mèches de la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille en italien:

"_ Scusa, posso dirti una cosa? Hai degli occhi bellisimi." _(Excuse-moi, je peux te dire quelque chose? Tu as de beaux yeux.)_

Même à travers le maquillage, Aro remarqua qu'Eir s'était empourprée. Elle dégageait un appétissant fumet de miel et il crut qu'il allait se laisser tenter par cette pomme d'Eden.

 _"__ Sei bellisima, continua le vampire. _(Tu es très belle)_

_ Sei carino, répondit la jeune femme timidement." _(Tu es vraiment mignon)_

Aro eut un sourire plus large. Ainsi Eir n'était pas complètement indifférente aux charmes du vampire. Il tenta de se rapprocher un peu plus de sa proie. La mortelle avait remarqué son intention et le stoppa dans ses gestes.

"_ Sauf que je vais vous arrêter tout de suite, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un."

Le sourire sensuelle et charmeur du Volturi se fana rapidement. A la place, il esquissait un vague sourire, crispé, de convenance.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Après s'être fait rembarré par l'humaine, Aro était retourné en haut auprès de ses frères. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Et il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier. Les gardes tentaient de discuter du temps et de la Bretagne et un peu de l'Italie aussi. Ils avaient un peu le mal du pays. La mortelle avait osé le repousser. Et cela ne lui avait guère plu. Il n'était pas non plus repoussant, si? Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait ses chances de conquérir la confiance de l'humaine. La soudoyer. La séduire. Et puis dès qu'il en sera lassé, il la rejetterait comme un vulgaire chiffon. Comme Sulpicia l'avait fait. Il hésitait encore s'il allait boire à son sang ou s'il allait la partager avec ses frères... Ou alors... Il pourrait très bien donner Eir à Démétri et Félix. Il était sur qu'ils s'amuseraient comme des petits fous avec elle. Cette idée lui fit sourire. Un sourire, bien évidemment, machiavélique.

En pensant à son ancienne femme, il tiqua. Il avait lu dans ses pensées bien avant qu'elle ne le quitte. Il savait qui elle avait rejoint. Et cela l'énervait... Le mettait en colère... Une colère froide, destructrice, dévastatrice. Voilà pourquoi il s'était retourné vers Carlisle. Vers les hommes. Aro les trouvait plus forts, plus virils. Il arrivait à leur faire confiance. Les femmes... C'était devenue une autre histoire. Toutefois, avec cette humaine, il serait prêt à abandonner Carlisle pour elle. Et cette pathétique et fragile créature était bien trop aveugle pour remarquer tout ce qu'Aro pouvait lui donner.

Le vampire avait relevé que dès qu'Eir passait auprès de lui, elle se dépêchait de fuir sa présence comme si elle fuyait la peste. Après tout, Aro - et ses congénères - était l'image même de la faucheuse. Du diable. Du démon. De la mort. Normal qu'elle préférait mettre une distance entre le vampire et elle. Il aurait très bien pu la tuer. L'assécher de son sang. Ou même jouer avec elle pour mieux la torturer, l'achever par la suite. Mais - car il y avait un mais - quelque chose le retenait.

Aro avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Erwan et de Robin qu'Eir possédait un pouvoir déjà actif en étant que simple humaine. Dès qu'elle éprouvait de fortes émotions, elle s'effaçait lentement aux yeux de ses observateurs. Elle devenait invisible. Elle arrivait même à masquer son odeur. C'était un pouvoir déjà étonnant. Et Aro avait été assez surpris par cette magnifique découverte. Il se demandait quand est-ce que Robin et Erwan allaient leur rapporter ce présent à leur clan. Et quelque part en lui, il remerciait silencieusement Robin de les avoir pressé de venir enquêter sur ces disparitions. Quel magnifique cadeau, elle venait de leur faire.

De plus, lorsqu'il avait saisi sa main, il n'avait pas pu lire son esprit. Il pensait donc qu'elle avait un pouvoir similaire à celui d'Isabella Cullen - anciennement Swan - et qu'elle pourrait être utile au sein du clan des Volturi.

Marcus et Caius avaient bien remarqué l'attrait soudain que portait Aro à Eir. Ils cachaient - assez mal - leurs sourires malicieux, complices face à cette constatation. Dans la nuit, Marcus avait réussi à parler discrètement à Caius pour l'informer de ce qu'il avait découvert. Depuis le blond semblait être de meilleure humeur que la veille. C'était une bonne chose pour la suite du séjour en Bretagne.

A la fin de la journée, comme à son habitude, Eir monta à l'étage avec son fameux diabolo châtaigne à la main. Elle se dirigea vers le bar. Evidemment, elle passa près des souverains qui n'hésitèrent guère d'humer l'air juste pour le plaisir de savourer cette odeur parfumée de miel et d'écume. Elle prit place en face de Robin et sirota sa boisson préférée. Aro l'entendit soupirer. Elle avait l'air peinée. Voir même blessée. Intrigué, il se tourna vers elle. Marcus suivit son regard.

"_ Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous? Demanda le brun, poliment."

Eir leva son regard vers le vampire et hésita à aller s'installer à leur table. Quand elle vit qu'Aro était avec eux, elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Comme si elle s'en voulait de l'avoir rejeté quelques heures plus tôt. Ou peut-être craignait-elle un retour de flamme? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Robin qui acquiesça lentement de la tête. Ce bref échange surprit le leader des Volturi. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec une démarche lente et gracieuse et fit avec un sourire taquin:

"_ Pas de drague, hein?"

Aro l'étudia du regard. Elle rougissait derrière son maquillage. Et Eir crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'immortel.

"_ Pas de drague, affirma-t-il d'une voix suave. Je vous donne ma parole.

_ Méfiez-vous, parce que je suis une vraie teigne lorsqu'on ne me la tient pas."

Le concerné déglutit difficilement son venin et regarda Eir s'installer à côté de Caius. Elle savait garder ses distances. Aro émit un léger grognement. Il aurait préféré la voir à côté de lui. Pour avoir le loisir de prendre ses mains. De toucher sa peau satinée. Rien que de se remémorer la texture, il en avait des frissons.

"_ Mi chiamo Eir, dit-elle en s'adressant aux rois. Come si chiama?" _(Je m'appelle Eir. Comment vous appelez-vous?)_

Marcus eut un sourire. Pour une française, elle arrivait à bien parler l'italien. Il faillit se présenter en grec car il avait entendu Robin dire que leur "fille" parlait plusieurs langues dont le grec. Et il voulait la tester.

"_ Caius, répondit le blond en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Piacere. _(Enchantée)_

_ Piacere mio." _(Moi de même)_

Puis le brun se ravisa. Ce n'était guère poli de mettre une gente dame dans l'embarras dès le premier soir.

"_ Mi chiamo Marcus. Lieto di conoscerla." _(Je m'appelle Marcus. Ravi de faire votre connaissance)_

_ E Lei? _(Et vous?)_

_ Aro."

L'humaine écarquilla les yeux et répéta muettement son nom. Comme si elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Instinctivement, sa main serra quelque chose au creux de sa poitrine. Sûrement un pendentif. Sa moue pensive intrigua une nouvelle fois les trois rois vampires. Ils se concertèrent du regard. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient prendre leur temps pour avoir toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient.

"_ Et d'où venez-vous? Reprit Eir. Enfin... A part d'être italien.

_ Toscane, Volterra, répondit automatiquement Caius.

_ Charmante petite cité médiévale, complimenta l'humaine."

Les souverains haussèrent un sourcil interrogateur.

"_ Vous avez passé des vacances là-bas? S'intéressa Aro, étonné qu'il n'ait pas été informé par les souvenirs de ses anciens gardes."

Eir jeta un bref coup d'œil à Robin qui la fixait du regard. Elle se pinça les lèvres et fit en se penchant vers les deux autres:

"_ Oui... Avec des amis."

Il y eut un silence. Marcus réfléchissait. Caius semblait perplexe. Et Aro attendait patiemment la suite.

"_ Et quand était-ce? S'écria d'un coup Robin en venant à leur table.

_ J'avais complètement oublié que les murs avaient des oreilles, souffla la mortelle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains."

Cette réflexion faite par Eir fit sourire les vampires. Elle pensait qu'elle avait parlé à voix basse pour éviter les remontrances de sa mère adoptive, ce fut un véritable échec. Le torchon humide claqua dans les airs. Faisant sursauter, Eir et les trois immortels. Tous les quatre tournèrent le regard vers la vampire comme s'ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit.

"_ Je t'ai entendu, Eir.

_ Gast! Pesta la concernée à moitié en colère contre elle. _(Putain [en breton])"_

Robin fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

"_ Je répète ma question. Quand était-ce?"

Eir s'était renfermée. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Puis d'un coup, elle lâcha:

"_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fâches. Je suis encore en vie. Et cela fait quatre ans que j'y suis allée. Tu sais, les vacances avec Bran, Sorah, Kay et Katell en Italie. On est allé en Toscane pour visiter la tour de Pise.

_ Et qui a eu cette idée d'aller là-bas? Bran j'imagine? Car au départ... Si je ne me trompe pas, vous deviez aller à Florence. Et juste à Florence.

_ Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Et puis pourquoi c'est toujours la faute de Bran? C'est bien le seul qui me soutien dans ma recherche! S'exclama Eir en se levant.

_ Dans quelle recherche? Demandèrent Aro, Marcus, Caius, Robin et Erwan d'une même voix."

Là, la jeune femme se pétrifia. Le sang s'était retiré de ses joues. Elle était devenue, en quelques millièmes de secondes, d'une pâleur maladive.

"_ Ben... Sur les instruments de torture au Moyen-Âge. Tu sais... A Volterra il y a le _Museo della Tortura_. Ce n'est pas très loin du _Museo etrusco Guarnacci_."

Robin l'observa pendant de longues minutes pour savoir si Eir mentait ou non. L'humaine avait arrêté de respirer et attendait difficilement que Robin retourne nettoyer ses verres.

"_ Je m'intéressais aux sorts des... Hérétiques à cette époque-là. C'est tout, ajouta Eir en se rassoyant sur sa chaise."

Il y eut un long silence, pesant. Lourd. La jeune femme hésita même à prendre ses jambes à son cou et quitter tout de suite le bar. Caius avait un petit sourire. Il trouvait que la mortelle avait bien trouvé ses arguments. De plus, le fait qu'Eir se soit intéressée par les instruments de torture le réjouissait. Inutile de se demander pourquoi. Il était le seul vampire le plus sanguinaire qui soit et qui ait existé sur terre.

"_ Ouais... Ca va pour cette fois-ci, fit Robin, toujours aussi méfiante."

Dès que la vampire eut le dos tourner, Eir murmura un "putain... J'ai cru qu'elle allait me bouffer..." qui fit rire les congénères des propriétaires du bar. Bien que l'humaine tenta - en vain - de contrôler ses émotions. Ses jambes étaient devenues flageolantes. Elle avait les mains moites. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Erwan vint à côté de sa fille adoptive et lui chuchota:

"_ Elle te pardonnera, Eir. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Mais en échange de cela, Robin foudroya son compagnon du regard. Erwan détourna les yeux sur les murs de l'établissement puis redescendit en bas.

"_ Et donc... Qu'est-ce que tu as pu... Visiter d'autres? S'enquit Aro."

Eir avait pris une serviette et n'arrêtait pas de la tortiller, faisant des miettes sur la table. Preuve évidente qu'elle craignait vraiment Robin lorsqu'elle était en colère. Ce ne fut qu'à la deuxième reprise d'Aro qu'elle lui répondit:

"_ La pinacothèque communale, le _museo Diocesano di Arte Sacra_ , la _Via Matteoti_ , la forteresse Macédienne... Enfin... Tous sauf le _Palazzo dei Priori_.

_ Et un peu plus on l'aurait eu au petit déjeuner. Quelle chanceuse..., souffla Caius en plaisantant."

Pour illustrer ses dires, il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa voisine, tout content. Créant une sacré pagaille dans sa coiffure. Elle tentait de l'arrêter puis fit une moue enfantine. Boudeuse. C'était bien la première fois qu'une humaine arrivait à canaliser la mauvaise humeur de Caius. Le blond éclata de rire face à la réaction de l'humaine. Quand soudain, un torchon passa entre les deux personnes. Le vampire l'esquiva de justesse puis lança un regard lourd de reproche à Robin. Son expression disait clairement: _"Nous verrons cela plus tard... Lorsque la petite sera partie."_ Robin pâlit tandis que Caius sentit un bras chaud et parfumé autour de sa gorge. Puis une main qui frottait fortement son crâne. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette petite réplique avec autant de spontanéité. En même temps... Elle ne savait pas qui elle avait devant ses yeux.

"_ VENGEANCE! S'exclama joyeusement Eir."

Avec l'élan, la chaise bascula lentement, emmenant le vampire et l'humaine dans sa chute. Une fois sur le sol, Eir essaya d'avoir le dessus sur Caius. Mais peine perdu, il s'était mise sur elle. L'immortel devait bien admettre qu'elle avait de la force et de la ressource. Un de ses genoux bloquait le bras et une de ses mains, le poignet où se trouvait le bandage. Caius la regarda se débattre gentiment. Elle était complètement morte de rire. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Et dès qu'elle retrouvait un semblant de calme, elle repartait dans un fou rire communicatif. Un large sourire égayait le visage du blond. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et d'amusement. Cependant, il ne savait pas comme _jouer_ sans lui faire de mal. Il l' _appréciait_. Et ce serait dommage qu'elle soit abîmée pour si peu. Pour une fois qu'il appréciait quelque chose... Ce n'était pas souvent. C'était même très rare. Alors s'il aimait cette personne, même en tant qu'ami, il voulait, il souhaitait la garder dans son entourage. Dommage qu'elle n'était pas une vampire... Sa vie risque d'être écourtée si les Volturi la ramenaient à Volterra.

"_ Ta vengeance est tombée à l'eau, humaine, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?"

La jeune femme ne releva pas l'insulte de l'immortel. Elle était bien trop occupée à chercher une faille chez son adversaire. Eir glissa ses yeux tout le long du corps du vampire, jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Puis elle plongea ses émeraudes dans les rubis de l'immortel et fit avec un grand sourire:

"_ Disons que je suis tentée de faire quelque chose mais vu que vous ne m'agressez pas vraiment... Je ne peux pas le faire. Et puis si jamais je le fais... Vous risquez d'avoir très mal."

Caius ne pouvait que sourire fasse à la phrase de cette humaine. Elle savait où il fallait frapper. Mais ne voulant pas risquer sa "vie", il préféra relâcher sa prise sur l'humaine et remit sa chaise droite. Ensuite il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle examina cette main tendue vers elle pour déterminer si ce n'était pas un piège. Puis, elle la prit en affichant un sourire de remerciement et frotta son _obebe_ afin de lisser le tissu et de le remettre droit. Elle abandonna l'idée de se recoiffer puisqu'elle n'avait pas le nécessaire adéquat. Par contre, elle ne se gêna pas pour recoiffer Caius en glissant ses doigts lentement dans les cheveux. Démêlant ainsi les nœuds qui s'y trouvaient. Le blond avait pris un air surpris, voir un peu de réticence puis il s'était fait à l'idée de faire confiance à l'humaine. Et puis... Le miroir qui se trouvait derrière le bar de Robin l'aidait à surveiller les faits et gestes de la mortelle. Donc si jamais elle faisait une mauvaise blague, il l'assécherait de son sang. Enfin... Façon de parler, bien évidemment!

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain moment que Caius remarqua le bandage que la jeune femme avait au poignet gauche. Il percevait une étrange odeur. Ce n'était pas du sang. Mais autre chose. Du venin. Oui, c'était cela. Du venin provenant d'un vampire. Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur aspect méfiants et colériques. Sentant un changement d'atmosphère, Eir s'arrêta en plein milieu de son activité. Le vampire profita de ce manque d'inattention pour saisir la main de la mortelle. Il se demandait alors si Carlisle se servait d'Eir comme réserve de sang. Carlisle? Non vraiment ce n'était pas son genre. Erwan? Ou Robin? Ils étaient à écarter eux aussi. Vu comment ils tenaient à cette petite, ils ne lui auraient jamais fait de mal. Mais si c'était le cas... Eir n'aurait pas pu agir ainsi avec lui. Et même elle ne serait pas retournée travailler au bar si elle savait la vérité. Non. Il y avait une autre explication.

"_ Que faites-vous, Caius? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait à votre poignet? S'intéressa le concerné."

Eir se dégagea de son emprise et observa son membre. Elle semblait étonnée qu'on lui demande cela.

"_ Cela remonte à longtemps. Je ne me souviens plus.

_ Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil?

_ Euh... Oui. Si vous voulez."

Caius sut à ce moment que l'humaine ignorait complètement ce qu'elle avait à son poignet. Si elle savait qui ils étaient, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Elle aurait refusé cette auscultation. Et là, elle s'ouvrait ainsi, naturellement à eux. Ses deux frères l'observèrent avec curiosité. Il défit lentement le bandage et ne fut guère étonné du résultat. C'était bien une morsure de vampire sauf qu'elle était déformée et très ancienne. La peau avait mal cicatrisé. L'humaine avait raison, la morsure datait de plusieurs années. Il comprenait la raison d'Eir de la cacher aux yeux de tous. Il siffla en disant:

"_ C'est une belle cicatrice que tu as là."

Aro et Marcus se penchèrent sur le bras de la jeune femme et se raidirent instantanément. Eir haussa les épaules, préférant garder le silence que de parler. Caius tenta, en vain, d'identifier la fragrance du vampire quand soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Puis il regarda Eir, qui semblait être totalement désorientée, et ensuite ses deux confrères. Il décida de recouvrir la blessure. Il était perplexe et il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à ses frères. Puis il se ravisa, il fallait qu'il ait plus d'éléments en main avant d'avancer quoique ce soit.

Eir se rassit sur sa chaise et prit son temps pour terminer son verre de diabolo. Soudain, elle se tourna brusquement vers Caius, le regard vif.

"_ J'ai l'impression que vous en savez plus sur cette blessure que moi, je me trompe?"

Démasqué, Caius feula et pesta en italien mais il reprit rapidement sa contenance.

"_ Bon sens de l'observation, admit Marcus, en adressant un regard à Aro."

Celui-ci opina, pensif. Il était partagé entre lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir. S'ils choisissaient la première option, il faudrait ensuite décider s'il fallait la transformer ou la tuer. Personnellement, Aro ne voulait pas qu'elle vive éternellement avec Carlisle. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis grimaça. C'est vrai... Chelsea était restée à Volterra avec les autres gardes. Il aurait pu utiliser son pouvoir sur Eir et Carlisle pour annihiler leur relation amoureuse.

"_ Alors? Insista la jeune femme, curieuse.

_ N'avez-vous pas un travail à terminer? Supposa le souverain."

Eir cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à ce que le vampire lui dise cela. D'un coup, elle se leva, contourna la table et s'approcha doucement vers Marcus, qui était légèrement perplexe. Son odeur en disait long sur son état. Elle était clairement vexée. Et les vampires avaient descellé une pointe de rancune. Ils s'attendaient à ce que l'humaine fasse payer pour l'affront que Caius lui avait faite. La jeune femme se pencha vers le visage de l'immortel et lui fit la bise. Puis elle se tourna vers Aro, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule et lui murmura:

"_ Vous avez été sage, vous devriez être récompensé, vous ne pensez pas?"

Aro esquissa un sourire, bienveillant. Les sens du châtain s'étaient intensifiés. Son odorat. Sa vue. Son ouïe. Son toucher. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre et la drainer. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croqué dans la chair tendre d'une femme. Eir était une femme exquise. Son fumet était remarquable. Un met de choix comme l'avait dit Caius la nuit dernière.

"_ Comme quoi, je sais être calme, dit-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur."

A cet instant, le cœur de l'humaine s'accéléra. Trop à son goût. Son parfum n'avait plus cette tache de rancune. Elle avait été remplacé par du désir. Mais ça... La mortelle l'ignorait. Eir approcha son visage vers celui d'Aro Volturi et lui fit la bise comme à Marcus. Aro fit un bond en arrière, comme électrisé par ce toucher. Minime pour les yeux de l'humaine mais flagrant pour ceux de ses congénères. Il entrouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Même les caresses qu'il avait échangé avec Carlisle semblaient sans goût, sans vie, face à celles d'Eir. Il admira le port de tête de l'humaine lorsqu'elle se redressa. Il avait perçu une veine battante, près de la jugulaire. Les battements de son cœur ne trouvèrent pas le repos suite à ce contact. Et cela ne pouvait que réjouir le vampire. Il joignit ses mains sur la table, un sourire petit mais victorieux sur les lèvres et attendit qu'elle parte pour reprendre ses esprits.

Eir passa près de Caius qui s'attendait surement à avoir sa bise du soir de la part de l'humaine mais... Non. La mortelle eut un grand sourire, fière de voir que le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon. Et lui comprit que c'était sa façon à elle de le punir. Il posa sa main sur la table où ses doigts frappèrent doucement la surface du meuble. Lui aussi, il souriait. Mais guère pour la même chose. L'humaine voulait jouer, hein? Eh bien... Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

"_ Jaloux? Fit-elle, toute contente.

_ Je vous donne trois secondes pour partir. Si dans le temps imparti que je viens de vous donner, vous êtes encore dans le bar, je me ferai un malin plaisir de vous dévorer de baiser. Que vous soyez célibataire ou non..."

Eir frissonna. Il ne sut si c'était de plaisir ou de peur. Mais elle osa tout de même un léger: "Même pas cap." Tout d'un coup, le vampire bondit sur ses jambes qui fit tressaillir la jeune femme et elle s'élança vers le rez-de-chaussée comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses. Mais ça non plus, l'humaine ne le savait pas... Elle ne savait rien de leur nature et pourtant... Elle les taquinait sans faire attention à leur différence. Caius la rattrapa rapidement en quelques enjambées et la prit sur son épaule tel un sac de farine.

"_ Hé! Lâchez-moi! S'exclama Eir en frappant le vampire de toutes les manières qui soient."

Il resta insensible face à ces veines tentatives de fuite. Personne n'échappait à un vampire. Elle tenta de le chatouiller afin qu'il lâche prise mais cela ne marchait pas. Le vampire trouvait cela fort amusant.

"_ Tout compte fait, j'ai changé d'avis, déclara-t-il d'une voix mielleuse."

La jeune femme se raidit puis recommença à balancer ses jambes de haut en bas.

"_ ERWAN! On m'embête! S'écria-t-elle.

_ Tu t'es mises toute seule dans cette situation, à toi, de trouver une solution pour t'en sortir, fit le concerné en nettoyant ses verres.

_ Merci, je m'en souviendrai. Après tout, on dit bien _la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_. Et vous! Lâchez-moi tout de suite."

Caius hésita quelques millièmes de secondes à la lâcher brutalement sur le sol mais il ne trouvait guère cela très divertissant.

"_ Oh! J'ai une autre idée. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi, décréta Caius, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres. Comme ça, je pourrai profiter de votre... Sanction sans problème.

_ Euh... Si vous voulez... Mais malheureusement, je crois que cela ne va pas être possible. Je ne suis pas libre.

_ Bon... Tant pis."

Il lâcha sans ménagement. Elle tomba sur le sol mais réussit à bien se réceptionner. Elle se releva et partit presque en courant.

Depuis que la _petite_ \- grande en taille mais jeune en âge - était partie, Aro pensait à elle. Surtout à cause de l'effet que leur peau avait fait lorsqu'elles s'étaient effleurées. Pourquoi cette réaction? Pour quelle raison? Était-ce à cause de son sang? Ou était-ce autre chose? Il voulut savoir si les autres humaines lui procuraient autant de plaisir. Et pour le savoir, il fallait qu'il teste. Il se leva lentement. Il hésitait réellement à aller dehors et pourtant... Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier, Jane et Alec virent à lui, pour l'escorter. Il se retourna et fit:

"_ J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Ce n'est juste qu'une petite balade."

Dehors, il remarqua le doux fumet de la jeune femme. Inutile de demander à Démétri, leur traqueur, la piste était encore fraîche et Aro n'aurait aucun mal à trouver sa proie. Il commença à déambuler dans les rues de Landerneau. Ce parfum enivrait ses narines, et par hasard, il réussit à rattraper Eir. Le Volturi garda tout de même une distance raisonnable. Il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait aussi une seconde personne auprès d'elle. Nul besoin de l'identifier. Aro savait déjà son identité. La silhouette était grande et élancée. Il pouvait distinguer des cheveux blonds.

 _Carlisle_ , pensa tout de suite le Volturi.

Un flot d'image lui revint à la figure. Leur folle nuit de tendresse. Et cet instant intime passé avec son ami le tourmentait depuis que Carlisle l'avait quitté. Il avait accepté le choix du vampire végétarien. Cependant... Quand il les voyait ensemble, main dans la main, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir du passé. Il grogna de désir. Il _le_ voulait. Qui aurait pu deviner que le grand Aro Volturi aurait eu un faible pour Carlisle Cullen?

Le regard du carnivore glissa vers l'humaine. Là aussi, il savait qu'il devait faire un choix. Devait-il réellement la garder en vie? D'abord il fallait qu'il sache si c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de toucher une femme ou s'il éprouvait vraiment quelque chose de spécial envers cette mortelle. Et ensuite il aviserait. Il surveillait goulûment le couple. Il grogna de mécontentement, de frustration. Il enviait leur bonheur. Leur amour. Il les enviait tous les deux. Et il les détestait pour cela.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes ayant laissés des reviews. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire. A votre avis, quel choix Aro va-t-il faire? Va-t-il laisser Carlisle et Eir tranquille?**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 4:**

Carlisle s'était dépêché pour rattraper Eir. Normalement ils devaient se rejoindre au bar d'Erwan et de Robin. Mais Alice l'avait prévenu, de justesse, qu'Eir était partie en courant de l'établissement. Quand il la trouva, elle était au niveau des quais entre le pont du Rohan et le family. Heureusement qu'il lui avait envoyé un message, autrement il l'aurait encore poursuivi jusqu'à son appartement qui se trouvait entre le Quai de Cornouailles et la Route de Quimper. Dès qu'il la vit, il se sentit plus détendu. Plus soulagé. Elle n'avait rien. Enfin... Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses muscles se raidissaient lorsqu'il savait qu'elle était seule, dehors. Certes, les disparitions ne l'empêchaient pas de se reposer. Il n'était pas tranquille. Le vampire s'approcha d'elle silencieusement, très doucement, presque sur la pointe des pieds. Et d'un coup, il mit ses mains sur le visage d'Eir, juste devant ses yeux. L'immortel entendit le cœur de l'humaine s'accélérer, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsque Carlisle se trouvait dans les parages. Elle émit un léger "oh" de surprise. Elle venait de reconnaître le parfum. Un parfum de conifères et d'herbes mouillées après la pluie.

"_ Carlisle, murmura-t-elle amoureusement."

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

"_ Comment cela se fait que tu sois là? Je pensais que tu étais de garde à l'hôpital?"

Le vampire fit semblant de réfléchir ce qui fit sourire la mortelle. Elle avait compris qu'il était en train de la charrier. Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui. Elle aimait, appréciait sa présence. Et Eir trouvait qu'elle se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'elle était dans les bras puissants de son aimé.

"_ J'avais envie de profiter un peu de mon petit bout de femme, ce soir. Même s'il est tard.

_ Je dors très peu lorsque tu es là, fit-elle avec un sourire taquin."

Carlisle la prit par la main et ils traversèrent le pont pour rejoindre le quai de Cornouailles. Ils prenaient leur temps. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Et puis le vampire voulait faire une surprise de taille à sa compagne.

"_ Et puis il y a demain aussi. Et après demain. A vrai dire, j'ai pris ma semaine.

_ Non? Ce n'est pas possible, dit Eir comme si elle n'y croyait pas."

Carlisle s'arrêta afin de cacher son visage dans le cou de l'humaine et l'enlaça dans ses bras.

"_ C'est ton cadeau, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

_ Il va falloir que je le consomme...

_ Avec modération, taquina son compagnon."

A cinq cent mètres du couple, une silhouette sombre et solitaire les observait. C'était une silhouette d'homme. Il avait l'affreuse envie de les interrompre, de les séparer pour ne garder que le meilleur avec lui. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées. Ses iris avaient virés au noir comme l'encre de Chine. Il ne niait pas. Il ne devrait pas lutter contre ça. Mais l'idée de semer la zizanie entre eux ne pouvait que le réjouir.

"_ Par contre, il va falloir me faire confiance, déclara Carlisle en caressant la joue chaude de sa nouvelle compagne.

_ Ma confiance, tu l'as déjà, fit tendrement Eir. Et ce, depuis que je t'ai rencontré."

Carlisle se jeta d'un coup sur les lèvres de l'humaine, les dévorant presque. Il la serra contre lui, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle s'enchaîne à lui. Il la voulait tellement mais il avait des principes. Il ne la prendrait jamais avant leur union. Et Eir l'avait accepté. De temps en temps, le vampire se disait qu'il pourrait rompre cette règle, juste pour leur faire plaisir à tous les deux. Mais il en était incapable. La jeune femme sentit le désir de son compagnon. Carlisle la poussait à marcher, à se dépêcher de rentrer afin d'être enfin seuls dans son appartement. Le vampire aurait bien aimé l'emmener dans leur maison mais il avait garé la voiture au niveau de l'église Saint-Houardon. Il devrait alors abandonner son aimée pour retraverser une bonne partie du centre ville de Landerneau. Et puis, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, se caler au creux de la poitrine d'Eir pour se reposer. Sa journée avait été rude. Même s'il était un vampire et qu'il avait la chance de ne pas dormir, il était tout de même exténué par son travail. Et son seul plaisir après son boulot, c'était d'être avec Eir.

Même si Carlisle et Eir formaient un couple solide, la jeune femme avait insisté pour qu'elle garde son indépendance en prenant un appartement. Ainsi, si jamais, ils se séparaient pour x raison, elle avait déjà un pied à terre. En tout cas, elle ne voulait plus revenir dans le bar avec Robin et Erwan. Elle les trouvait trop bruyant quand ils fermaient l'établissement. Et cela l'empêchait de bien dormir. Alors elle avait préféré déménager.

Une légère brise apporta alors l'odeur de l'autre immortel. Il la reconnut immédiatement et se retourna pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Evidemment, il n'était pas dans les bras de Morphée. Il le vit, seul. Sans escorte.

Carlisle força Eir à marcher plus vite. Craignant plus pour la vie de sa promise que la sienne. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement d'Eir. Le Cullen vérifia et vit qu'Aro était toujours à les suivre. Maintenant le Volturi savait où habitait son humaine. Et cela redoubla les craintes du vampire végétarien.

"_ Et si nous allons à la maison, proposa-t-il, souhaitant être hors d'atteinte de l'autre vampire.

_ D'accord. Je dois juste prendre mes clefs de voiture et mes papiers."

Carlisle entra dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il sentait déjà qu'Aro se rapprochait d'eux. Eir gravit les escaliers, joyeusement. Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de son petit ami. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Elle prit son sac, verrouilla son appartement puis ils redescendirent. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers une magnifique Mercedes-Benz noire. C'était une Classe A III 250 Sport 7G-DCT. Un cadeau de Carlisle pour les trois ans de leur rencontre. Au départ, Eir ne voulut guère la conduire tellement le véhicule était beau, très voyant et cher aussi, mais une fois qu'elle l'eut essayé, elle n'avait pas arrêté de remercier son aimé. Cependant elle se sentait un peu gênée par les présents qui lui offrait, elle trouvait qu'elle ne le gâtait pas assez.

"_ Je conduis, fit Carlisle en prenant les clefs de la voiture des mains de sa compagne."

Eir n'émit rien. Sa tenue n'était vraiment pas adéquate pour la conduite. Elle avait peur de marcher sur son _obebe_ et le déchirer par mégarde. Elle entra tranquillement côté passager tandis que Carlisle s'installait au volant de la Mercedes. Une fois le contact mit, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'humaine. Il ferma un instant les paupières et huma l'air. Comme il appréciait son odeur. Il en était tombée éperdument amoureux. De son visage, de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de son corps et de son parfum. Il attendait tout simplement le bon moment pour lui faire sa demande.

La voiture passa juste à côté d'un Aro à moitié ahuri et furieux par le comportement de Carlisle et prit la direction de Pencran. Un petit village limitrophe de Landerneau et non loin de l'hôpital où travaillait Carlisle.

C'était une grande maison comportant un jardin de deux mille deux mètres carré. Les pièces étaient spacieuses et très bien éclairées. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une grande pièce de vie tel que le salon-séjour et une cuisine américaine équipée. Il y avait aussi une chambre et le bureau privatif de Carlisle. En haut de la mezzanine, il y avait encore trois chambres, une salle de bain et un grand dressing. Carlisle l'avait laissé pour Eir car elle avait beaucoup de vêtements. Et puis... Alice ne l'aidait pas vraiment... A chaque fois qu'elles faisaient leur séance shopping, l'humaine revenait avec des tonnes de vêtements.

Eir sauta du véhicule et enleva les piques à chignon afin de se décoiffer. Elle jeta ses cheveux en arrière et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Quant à Carlisle, il s'était approché de son aimée et l'avait enlacé. Il mit son nez dans le cou de la mortelle respira fortement le fumet que dégageait Eir. Il la poussa lentement vers le seuil de la porte et déverrouilla l'entrée. Une nouvelle fois, il la força doucement à avancer. Dès que la porte fut refermée, l'immortel se jeta sur sa compagne. Il défit l'obi avec empressement. Il tira sur la ficelle qui retenait la ceinture en soie tout en regardant Eir tourner sur elle-même. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent guère. L'obi tomba brusquement sur le sol. Maintenant que les différents épaisseurs de kimonos étaient relâchés, Carlisle pouvait entre apercevoir la lingerie très féminine de la mortelle. Le vampire avait les iris aussi noirs qu'un puits à charbon. A présent, Eir était là, devant lui, attendant patiemment un autre geste de lui. Elle sentait son désir qu'il avait à son égard. Et cela enflammait chacune des parcelles de son corps. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être nue pour que le regard de son homme allumait ce feu si brûlant, si ardent dans son être. L'homme avança lentement vers elle, porta ses mains sur les étoffes et décida enfin à les faire tomber sur le sol. Ses yeux couvaient la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Le blason des Volturi trônait au creux de ses seins. Carlisle avait cherché à savoir la raison pour laquelle Eir l'avait en sa possession. Mais elle non plus, elle l'ignorait. Elle avait oublié qui l'avait donné. Le collier n'était pas en or massif comme tous les autres. Au contraire, il était en argent, finement ouvragé, conçue pour être portée par une femme. Il avait supposé que cela devait appartenir à une des femmes des souverains. Il secoua négativement pour chasser ce genre de pensées.

D'un coup, il la prit dans ses bras, l'emmena à l'étage, dans leur chambre, et la fit allonger sur le lit. Il se dévêtit rapidement et s'allongea sur elle. Le corps glacial sur le corps chaud. Une danse mouvementée, rythmée et passionnée commençait lentement entre les deux êtres.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas la prendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire plaisir de temps en temps. Et Eir n'avait pas l'air de demander plus. Elle patientait leur future union. Elle n'attendait plus que sa demande.

Le lendemain, Eir se réveilla assez tôt dans les bras de son compagnon. Elle se blottit contre lui, profitant du calme de la matinée. La fenêtre était entrouverte. Laissant les chants des oiseaux leur parvenir à leurs oreilles. Carlisle avait déjà les yeux ouverts. Ses doigts faisaient des cercles sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Et son autre main caressait ses cheveux. Il était captivé par ses gestes. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule, puis sur la joue de la mortelle. Il inspira doucement son odeur.

"_ Bien dormie?

_ Oh oui..."

Elle voulu lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé que ce soit tous les matins ainsi mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne savourait plus autant ses petites intentions.

"_ Ce n'est pas cela mon cadeau, murmura Carlisle à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

_ Ah. Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Le vampire la fit taire en baisant ses lèvres puis il déclara:

"_ Comme je te l'ai dit... Il va falloir me faire confiance."

Eir fit une moue boudeuse, enfantine. Carlisle eut un sourire et sourit. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en faisant cette tête, il allait céder.

"_ Bon d'accord, je te donne juste un indice. Si je te dis: _"finis terrae"._ "

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, comprenant où il voulait en venir. C'était bon, il venait de la surexciter rien qu'avec cette ancienne interpellation de l'île d'Ouessant. Comme sa compagne était amoureuse des contes et légendes de sa région, un rien lui suffisait pour qu'elle nage en plein bonheur. En faite, elle se réjouissait de tout, des petites choses surtout, et des petites attentions que Carlisle n'hésitait pas à lui apporter.

"_ Quand part-on? S'enquit-elle.

_ Eh bien... Dès que tu seras prête à te lever."

Eir bondit sur ses jambes, prit des vêtements à la va-vite mais Carlisle la saisit au poignet afin de la ramener au lit. Elle bascula en arrière et arriva dans les bras de son compagnon.

"_ Cependant, j'ai réservé les billets pour 14h au Conquet. Alors... Nous pouvons encore profiter de ce temps pour nous."

La jeune femme lâcha ses habits et se mit à califourchon sur le médecin, qui souriait de bonheur. Elle aussi, elle souriait. Elle retira doucement son soutien-gorge, laissant sa poitrine nue aux yeux du vampire. Bien qu'elle était habituée à s'habiller et à se laver sous le regard de Carlisle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Ce n'était pas de la gêne. Elle était juste... Timide lorsqu'elle le voulait. Et ça, Carlisle en était fou. Le vampire attrapa violemment les lèvres de la mortelle. Puis sa bouche voguait sur le visage, le cou, les épaules, la poitrine de son amante. L'humaine l'entendit grogner, ronronner, susurrer son nom. Et son corps captait le désir de l'autre pour s'exalter à son tour. L'immortel la renversa brusquement. Ce fut à son tour d'être sur elle. Eir voyait, rien que dans les iris de son doux amant, le désir qui y brûlait. Son corps tressaillit. Des vagues de chaleur l'inondaient d'énergie. Eir gémit. Elle voulait plus. Et lui aussi.

"_ Je te propose qu'on aille prendre une douche, fit doucement Carlisle en baisant chacune des parties du corps de la jeune femme. Et puis après... Nous irons au Conquet. Tranquillement."

Ils se dirigèrent de ce pas dans la salle de bain. Eir s'était déjà mis sous la douche à l'italienne et fredonnait une petite berceuse bretonne.

Toutouig la la, va mabig, _(Fais dodo, la la, mon petit enfant)_

Toutouig la la, _(fais dodo la la)_

Da vamm a zo aman, koantig, _( Ta maman est là, mon petit écureuil)_

Ouzh da luskellat, mignonig, _(Près de ton berceau, mon petit mignon)_

Toutouig la la, va mabig, _(Fais dodo, la la, mon petit enfant)_

Toutouig la la. _(Fais dodo, la la)_

Carlisle eut un sourire. Comme il l'aimait l'entendre chanter. Il ferma les yeux afin de savourer cette douce mélodie. Même si c'était une berceuse pour endormir un enfant, le vampire se sentait apaisé. Il fit un pas afin de rentrer dans la douche que la sonnerie retentit en bas. Avec le bruit de l'eau, Eir ne l'avait pas entendu. Carlisle toqua sur la vitre ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

"_ Je vais voir en bas, il y a quelqu'un qui vient de sonner."

Elle sortit sa tête des jets d'eau, attrapa le poignet de son aimé et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

"_ Va, répondit-elle."

Le vampire prit un peignoir et descendit les escaliers à sa vitesse normale. Il inspira longuement puis ouvrit la porte. Son visage accueillant se décomposa lorsqu'il vit l'identité de la personne.

"_ Aro, dit-il."

L'expression du Volturi était impassible mais dans ses yeux, Carlisle put lire une profonde colère. Et de la jalousie. Il jaugea le vampire de la tête au pied puis il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux rouges, flamboyants, brillaient d'une certaine manière qui ne plu guère au Cullen. Ses prunelles s'abaissèrent sur les vêtements que Carlisle avait retiré hier soir de sa compagne.

"_ Je t'ai connu bien plus accueillant, Carlisle, fit remarquer Aro. Mais je saurai être... Compatissant."

L'immortel s'effaça pour laisser la place à Aro. Le Maître des Volturi entra dans la maison et balaya la grande salle de séjour. Il afficha une mine étonnée. Sûrement parce qu'il ne voyait pas Eir avec Carlisle. Même si cela ne lui disait rien de l'avoir sous son toit en compagnie d'Eir, il se sentait tendu. Crispé. Si Aro se trouvait ici, c'est qu'il savait que Carlisle avait refait sa vie. Il savait aussi qu'Aro le convoitait. Certes, Carlisle n'avait pas de pouvoir mais le roi s'était toujours intéressé de très près à lui, le précurseur du régime végétarien. En faite, le Cullen soupçonnait que son "dirigeant" souhaite l'amadouer, l'attirer dans le clan des Volturi pour s'accaparer des dons d'Edward, d'Alice, de Bella et de Jasper. Et puis, il y avait cette nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Carlisle avait été pris de court par les avances du Volturi et avait rentré dans son jeu. Il ne niait pas, c'était une nuit merveilleuse. Aro était un bon amant mais le vampire végétarien préférait la présence d'une femme que celle d'un homme. Et Eir le comblait dans son bonheur.

"_ Ta compagne est forte... Intéressante, reprit le Volturi en tournant lentement autour du médecin. Belle, studieuse, intelligente et possédant un certain humour. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as prise. Je suis pourtant étonné de ne pas la voir se tenir auprès de toi."

Aro jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour d'eux. Il perçut le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et la mélodie qu'Eir fredonnait. Une nouvelle fois, il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Envieux. Brûlant de désir. Le blond ne savait si c'était pour lui ou pour elle qu'Aro était venu. Il s'avança d'un pas vers Carlisle.

"_ Je peux t'offrir bien plus que cela, Carlisle, déclara Aro d'une voix suave en touchant le visage de l'autre vampire.

_ Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour toi et tu n'en as aucuns envers moi, Aro, fit-il. Et tu le sais. Il vaudrait mieux que nous en restons là.

_ Pourquoi? J'ai bien vu que tu ne voulais pas la prendre. As-tu peur? Peur de perdre ton contrôle? Avec moi, tout irait bien. Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux, débita le Volturi, soudainement colérique.

_ Cela ne te ressemble pas. Il faut que tu te reprennes en main, Aro. Cette nuit n'était qu'une passade. Tu en es conscient sauf que tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Accepte le fait que j'ai refait ma vie avec Eir. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un à ta convenance."

Aro l'observa pendant un long moment comme s'il voulait le convaincre de venir avec lui à Volterra. Carlisle secoua négativement de la tête comme s'il était désespéré par les caprices de son amant d'une nuit.

"_ J'aime Eir. Et cela ne changera pas.

_ Ta décision a l'air d'être irrévocable.

_ Elle l'est, trancha Carlisle en regardant Aro droit dans les yeux.

_ Soit."

Le Volturi se dirigea vers la sortie, s'arrêta sur le seuil et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Carlisle.

"_ Mais sache que je ne lâcherai rien."

Et Aro partit sans un seul regard en arrière. Carlisle frissonna. Il avait bien vu que le roi ne plaisantait pas. Il le voulait. Lui. Et lui seul. Alors l'inquiétude revint au grand galop par rapport à la sécurité de son aimée. Le vampire végétarien referma la porte et rejoignit sa compagne à l'étage.

"_ Qui était-ce? S'enquit Eir en sortant de la salle de bain."

Elle avait une serviette autour de son buste et une autre qui couvrait ses cheveux puis l'enleva, faisant basculer ses longs cheveux noirs sur le côté. Carlisle la contempla avec beaucoup de tendresse. Eir vit qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. L'humaine s'avança vers son amant, défit la ceinture et fit glisser le peignoir sur le sol. Elle lui prit la main et le guida jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle le mit dans la douche en faisant couler l'eau. Elle enleva ses serviettes, rejoignit le vampire et l'enlaça. Lui fit des caresses. Puis il s'agenouilla tandis qu'Eir commença à lui masser les épaules, le dos et le torse. Les jets coupés, elle prit un gant de toilette, l'humidifia, mit du savon et commença à frotter sur le corps dur et froid de son amant. Durant tout ce temps, Carlisle ne cessait de l'observer et de se dire qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir trouvé. C'est ce genre de petites attentions que l'immortel voulait et appréciait. Eir savait en donner alors qu'Aro... Il ne savait pas comment être attentionné. Il ne savait plus l'être depuis le départ de Sulpicia.

A 14h, ils embarquaient sur la vedette de la Compagnie Maritime Pen ar Bed. La durée de la traversée dura environ une heure quinze. Le temps était gris. Ce qui arrangea Carlisle pour sortir. Il avait loué des vélos. Le loueur allait emmener les bagages à leur lieu de séjour. Eir suivit Carlisle. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait à Ouessant. Et pourtant elle avait l'étrange impression de déjà-vu. D'être déjà venue. En moins de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à leur résidence. Carlisle se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers une petite maison en pierre et aux volets bleus. Un jardin entourait la demeure et était délimité par une clôture en pierre.

"_ Voici notre résidence secondaire, déclara-t-il en sondant sa compagne du regard."

Rien qu'à l'odeur que dégageait Eir, elle était surexcitée de découvrir l'intérieur de la maison. Il lui tendit les clefs. Elle les saisit presque automatiquement. Elle accourut vers la porte, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Carlisle et ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme entra dans la maison, le vampire à sa suite. C'était une grande pièce de vie. La charpente était en bois ainsi que les meubles. C'était rustique. Authentique. Juste en face de l'entrée, il y avait un escalier - lui aussi en bois - qui menait à une chambre et à une salle de bain. Eir tourna sur elle-même, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux écarquillés par l'émerveillement. Carlisle l'observait. Lui aussi, il était heureux. Heureux de la voir ainsi.

"_ C'est... C'est vraiment... Très beau, dit-elle en jetant dans les bras de son compagnon. Je ne sais vraiment pas... Comment te remercier.

_ Je savais que cela allait te faire plaisir."

Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Fougueusement.

"_ Et tu n'as pas tout vu, lui susurra-t-il."

Le vampire l'entraîna à l'étage. La chambre avait vu sur la mer. Eir se précipita vers l'ouverture. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Puis elle se tourna vers l'immortel, elle s'avança avec une démarche dansante et reprit les mains de son compagnon.

"_ Continue à me faire des surprises comme cela et je vais finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque."

Le reste de la journée, ils en profitèrent pour faire le tour de l'île à vélo. Eir avait pris son appareil photo et dès qu'elle trouvait des sujets à photographier, elle n'hésitait pas à s'arrêter. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés leur petite promenade - qui dura tout de même deux heures - Eir prépara le repas. Comme d'habitude, elle chantait. Carlisle glissa sa main dans une de ses poches de pantalon. Il saisit un petit boitier en velours. Il hésitait à passer à l'acte. Quelque part en lui, il se disait qu'Esmée aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux avec une autre personne. Il aurait aimé qu'Eir et Esmée puissent se rencontrer. Elles s'entendraient bien cependant... Il ignorait si elle était encore en vie ou si elle était morte.

Il relâcha le petit coffret dans sa poche se disant que ce n'était pas encore le moment pour ça. Non. Il avait une autre idée. Et là, Eir serait comblée par ce présent. Un de ses rêves allait pouvoir se réaliser. Pendant le repas, Eir n'arrêtait pas de parler des légendes sur les Morgans. Ce sont des fées d'eau semblables aux femmes mais ayant la même caractéristique que les sirènes. C'est-à-dire la fameuse queue de poisson. L'humaine disait qu'elle avait toujours été obnubilée par ces histoires depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Puis elle parla d'Avalon, de la Fée Morgane et des neufs prêtresses qui l'accompagnaient. A la fin de son récit, Carlisle lui demanda:

"_ Egypte ou Bretagne?"

Voyant le dilemme que son aimée, il remarqua qu'il venait de la "piéger".

"_ Je ne sais pas. Je suis attirée par les deux."

Il y eut un long silence.

"_ Je te suivrai partout où tu iras, fit Carlisle, paternellement."

Eir s'empourpra rapidement.

"_ Mais... Je pense que je vais rester en Bretagne, déclara-t-elle sérieusement. Je ne suis pas encore prête à tout quitter."

Carlisle inclina la tête, conciliant.

"_ Et puis... Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ton travail, continua Eir."

Le vampire souriait tendrement. Il se leva et débarrassa la table. Eir voulut faire la vaisselle mais l'immortel la porta et monta à l'étage. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit. Il l'enlaça délicatement, en pensant à son cadeau. La jeune femme le sentit sourire et voulu savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

"_ Tu es mon soleil, répondit-il en baisant l'épaule de sa bien-aimée. Et je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé."

Peu avant l'aube, Carlisle se leva doucement. Il vérifia qu'Eir dormait encore pour descendre dans la cuisine. Il n'oublia pas de prendre, au passage, la petite boite de velours. Puis, il commença à faire la vaisselle. Le vampire trouvait que sa compagne en faisait trop à des moments. Mais cela lui faisait penser à Esmée, qui contrôlait toute l'organisation de la maison.

Carlisle prit un plateau en bois et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour son aimée. Il mit un grand verre de jus d'orange, fit chauffer l'eau pour le thé dans la bouilloire et fit griller des trois toasts. Il les beurra et mit une couche de confiture aux kiwis. Eir adorait les kiwis.

Il tendit l'oreille, les battements du cœur d'Eir étaient en train d'accélérer. Indiquant au vampire que l'humaine allait bientôt se réveiller.

L'immortel versa l'eau chaude dans une tasse et laissa le sachet de thé au citron et pamplemousse infuser. Il mit du miel - Eir ne sucrait jamais avec du sucre - et touilla avec la petite cuillère.

D'un coup, son portable vibra. Juste un coup. C'était un message. Il l'ignora complètement. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était de profiter d'Eir. Il ne répondrait au message que le lendemain.

Carlisle enleva le sachet de thé. Il posa le boitier sur le plateau. Il observa la disposition de chacun des éléments et trouva qu'il manquait encore quelques petites choses. Il ajouta des prunes et des fraises. Eir raffolait des fraises. Le plateau serait plus beau s'il y avait des fleurs. Carlisle se précipita silencieusement dans le jardin pour cueillir des roses ainsi que des pétales qu'il mit dans un sachet. Il mit les fleurs dans un vase et qu'il posa sur le plat. Il monta à l'étage avec son présent et mit sa préparation sur la table de chevet. Ensuite, il saisit le sachet où se trouvaient les pétales afin de les éparpiller sur le lit et le sol.

Maintenant tout était prêt pour son réveil.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir! Bonsoir!**

 **Voici ce cinquième opus de: Se battre pour survivre. Ah la la la... Que dire? Que de surprise! Enfin vous allez voir et vous m'en direz des nouvelles. :) Merci à celles et à ceux qui ont eu la délicatesse de me laisser une review. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que votre travail est récompensé.**

 **Attention: Ce chapitre contient aussi une relation entre hommes. (Bon, il n'y a pas encore de Lemon mais bon... Peut-être que ça viendra ^^)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 5:**

Quand Eir ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'elle vit en premier n'était pas le visage de Carlisle mais des pétales de roses. Elle eut un sourire en prenant une entre ses doigts. Puis elle se redressa lentement sur son séant, en se frottant timidement les yeux. Elle sentit un courant d'air à sa gauche et découvrit Carlisle qui tenait un plateau où se trouvait son petit déjeuner. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque le vampire lui souhaita un "bon anniversaire" tout en posant le plat sur les cuisses de l'humaine. Elle prit une rose, et la porta à son nez afin d'humer son parfum puis elle la reposa dans le vase. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle vit le petit boitier noir. Lorsqu'elle décida d'ouvrir le petit coffret, prudemment comme si elle avait peur que la bague disparaisse une fois qu'elle aurait fermé les paupières. Sa bouche fit un magnifique "oh" de surprise. C'était un anneau en argent avec un joli saphir ovale, entouré de petits diamants. Son cœur eut un raté puis ses battements se firent plus désordonner. Elle le prit délicatement comme si elle craignait de le voir disparaître si elle allait trop vite. Puis elle regarda son aimé, toujours avec ce sourire béat. Ses sens étaient enflammés. Les vagues de chaleur avaient repris, inondant d'ondes de sérénité dans tout le corps de la mortelle. Elle voulut se jeter sur Carlisle mais opta pour poser le plateau sur le lit avant de se lever. L'immortel s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour faire ça, elle ne voulait pas le vexer en faisant un faux geste. Une fois libérée de son fardeau, elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Carlisle. Dans l'élan, le vampire fit semblant de tomber en arrière tandis que son amante était en train de le recouvrir de baiser. Carlisle éclata de rire. Seule Eir pouvait le faire. Comme quoi la présence de l'humaine lui était bénéfique pour sa survie. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses mains se firent plus baladeuses et cherchaient à le déshabiller entièrement mais le vampire l'arrêta dans son action.

Bien qu'il savait que la réponse était oui, il restait encore un léger problème. Eir n'était pas encore au courant de la véritable nature de son compagnon. Et sa réaction effrayait beaucoup Carlisle. La jeune femme sentit les muscles de son amant se crisper. Elle se redressa sur son séant. Elle aimait le surplomber. Elle avait tout le loisir de l'observer.

"_ Qui a-t-il? S'enquit-elle."

Carlisle la contempla longuement. Il redoutait tellement cette conversation. Continuer à lui cacher ou de lui mentir serait la trahir. Et il ne voulait pas duper de sa confiance. Il mit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'humaine. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lui déclarer:

"_ Avant que nous officialisons nos fiançailles, j'aimerais que tu saches ce que je suis réellement. Peut-être que... Tu ne m'aimeras plus après cela..."

Oui, c'était ce qu'il redoutait. Qu'Eir lui tourne le dos pour refaire sa vie ailleurs. La jeune femme, en entendant ses mots, le regarda d'un air assez dédaigneux. Mais dans ses yeux, Carlisle nota une lueur de plaisanterie.

"_ Est-ce un moyen pour me dissuader de te dire oui? Si c'est le cas, c'est raté. Il m'en faudra plus pour me décrocher de toi."

Le vampire eut un sourire mais cela n'effaçait pas l'angoisse qui montait dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Eir lui intima le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"_ Laisse-moi deviner, d'accord? Si je perds, je te laisse me le dire et je t'épouse. Et si je gagne, eh ben... Je t'épouse quand même."

Carlisle opina de la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec les termes du contrat. Dans les deux cas, il gagnait. Et elle aussi. Eir se frotta le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. Elle était mignonne. Très mignonne. Le médecin la contempla, le sourire aux lèvres.

"_ Alors... Un membre de la mafia?

_ Non."

Elle laissa échapper un léger "hum", pensif.

"_ Un terroriste?"

Carlisle eut un autre rire, décontracté. Elle pouvait faire de ces hypothèses... Mais il sentait que dans toutes les propositions qu'elle allait faire, elle ne pensait à aucunes d'elles. En faite, elle voulait juste s'amuser.

"_ Ai-je l'air d'être un terroriste? Demanda-t-il, faussement vexé.

_ Non. Un pirate?

_ Perdu."

Le vampire supposa donc qu'elle avait fait exprès de perdre juste pour entendre les explications de son aimé. Carlisle soupira. Eir adorait jouer aux devinettes.

"_ Je ne suis rien de tout cela, déclara Carlisle sérieusement. Je suis juste un... Un vampire."

Cette déclaration ne fit aucun effet sur Eir. Pas d'accélération de battements de cœur. Son odeur n'était pas empreint de frayeur. Non. Elle gardait un air amusé. Le simple fait qu'elle ne le jugeait pas et qu'elle ne le regardait pas comme s'il était un monstre le rassura. Ou alors... Elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Dans ce cas, il allait devoir le prouver.

"_ Un vampire inoffensif alors, dit-elle en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser."

Ses mains ébouriffaient les cheveux de l'immortel.

"_ Car depuis que je te connais, tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, ni aux autres humains. Autrement tu ne serais pas médecin pour rien."

Carlisle voulut prendre la parole mais Eir l'arrêta une nouvelle fois en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

"_ Laisse-moi deviner, Carlisle."

Il ne put que lui obéir. Eir savait être dominatrice. Et étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

"_ Erwan et Robin en sont aussi, n'est-ce pas? Sauf que leur couleur de yeux sont différents. Est-ce... A cause du régime alimentaire?"

Le vampire voulut lui répondre mais elle fut la plus rapide.

"_ Bien sûr. C'est le régime alimentaire. Si je prends exemple sur les humains, il y en a qui sont plus carnivore, ou omnivores, ou alors végétariens."

Il y eut un autre silence. Carlisle était estomaqué par le sens de déduction de sa compagne.

"_ Même chez les vampires, il y a des végétariens? Fit-elle surprise.

_ Tu en as un juste devant toi."

Eir se pencha de nouveau sur le corps de son compagnon afin de l'embrasser tendrement, délicatement et passionnément. Ses mains recommencèrent à se balader le long du vampire. Elle lui enleva son haut et baisa son torse amoureusement jusqu'à remonter lentement vers son visage. Elle embrassa son menton, son front, ses paupières, ses joues et pour finir sa bouche, ses lèvres. C'est alors que les bras de Carlisle la serra plus contre lui. Il sentait son corps chaud contre le sien. Désireux de la garder humaine tant qu'il le pourrait. Il tira sur la nuisette d'Eir qui se déchira sous sa force. L'humaine regarda, abasourdie, les restes de sa lingerie sur le sol, juste à côté de leur deux corps. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup sous le désir. Carlisle l'embrassa avec impatience. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était vampire, il était pris d'une telle effervescence qu'il craignait de faire du mal à son aimée. Il la fit chavirer de l'autre côté. Il la dominait largement. De tout son poids et de toute sa force. Il plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles d'Eir, puis sa bouche glissa vers le lobe de l'oreille. Il le mordilla légèrement tandis que ses mains caressaient lentement les hanches et le creux du dos de sa compagne.

"_ Et ça fait combien de temps que tu en es un? Demanda Eir entre deux baisers.

_ Ah? Enfin, j'éveille ta curiosité?"

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue. Carlisle l'embrassa, une fois de plus.

"_ Hé! Tu ne m'as pas répondu! S'exclama la jeune femme en tentant de le chatouiller.

_ Tu sais qu'à ce jeu, c'est moi qui gagne, grogna le vampire végétarien tout en la parcourant de ses doigts et de ses lèvres."

L'humaine éclata de rire. Enfin, le couple reprit de leur contenance. Carlisle avait une expression un peu plus sérieuse et déclara:

"_ Je suis née en 1640.

_ Ouch... Je sors avec un vieux..., laissa échapper Eir, en faisant une grimace humoristique."

Le vampire donna une petite tape sur la fesse de la mortelle qui poussa un cri de stupéfaction.

"_ Bon d'accord... Tu n'es pas aussi vieux qu'une momie. Donc ça va. Tu es assez bien conservé, continua-t-elle. Non, d'accord, je ne dériverai plus. Je te le promets. Je serai sage."

Carlisle toucha le nez de sa compagne avec le sien tout en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait... Sa voix, sa bouche, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son corps... Il aimait tout en elle. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et fit:

"_ Tu me rends fou."

Le corps de l'humaine tressaillit. Le vampire savait bien qu'Eir ressentait la même chose que lui.

"_ Et qu'est-ce que je devrai dire, moi? Dit-elle en roulant les yeux."

Ils repartirent dans un fou rire. Eir poussa Carlisle sur le côté pour se rasseoir.

"_ Bon... Reprenons un peu de notre sérieux...

_ Toi, sérieuse?

_ Rooh, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Laisse-moi te connaître un peu mieux.

_ Bon... D'accord, poses-moi tes questions."

Eir fit une mine pensive. Elle réfléchissait à bien choisir ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas lui manquer de respect. Il était son aîné quand même.

"_ Comment es-tu devenu un vampire?

_ Il faut savoir que mon père était un pasteur. Il était un bon pasteur...

_ Mais?

_ Il était un peu extrémiste.

_ Extrémiste à ce point? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ Il se mettait en quête de chasser tous les démons.

_ Ah... Je vois. Sauf qu'il emmenait des innocents au bûcher au lieu d'avoir de vraies prises."

Carlisle s'étonnait du raisonnement qu'avait sa compagne. Elle comprenait rapidement. Il acquiesça lentement de la tête.

"_ Sur le lit de mort de mon père, j'ai dû reprendre le flambeau alors que je voulais faire des études de médecine. J'ai dû mettre mes projets de côté. Un soir, j'ai mené un groupe de personne afin de chasser les vampires. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'à cet instant, j'allais tomber nez-à-nez avec une de ces créatures. Deux de mes amis ont été tués, un autre a été capturé et moi, j'ai été mordu. Pour ne pas être exécuté par la foule, j'ai réussi à me traîner jusque dans une cave. Ma transformation a duré trois jours. J'ai réalisé à ce moment du monstre que j'étais devenu. J'ai réussi à m'échapper de la ville et à m'exclure de toute civilisation. Je me suis laissé mourir au fond d'une caverne. Cependant j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'en faisant le choix de ne pas m'abreuver de sang, j'augmentais considérablement ma soif. Et puis un jour, n'en pouvant plus, j'ai décimé toute une harde de cerf. J'ai compris que j'avais une alternative. Quand j'ai réussi à me contrôler par rapport à l'odeur du sang et des humains, je me suis dit que je pourrais sans doute exercer ce que je voulais faire.

_ La médecine. N'est-ce pas un moyen pour que Dieu te pardonne d'être une âme damnée? Non, je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Tu es une personne adorable, qui donne beaucoup sans en attendre en retour et qui prend soin de son prochain. Et puis pour moi... Si vraiment tu étais une âme perdue, tu ne serais pas devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui."

Le vampire écarquilla des yeux. Eir l'étonnait toujours autant. Ses phrases sonnaient tellement vraies.

"_ Eir..., murmura-t-il, ému."

Il attrapa le visage de sa petite amie en coupe et lui déposa un chaste baiser. Il sentit Eir sourire face à cette attention. L'humaine n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle le disait ouvertement même si cela pouvait lui retomber par la suite.

"_ J'imagine qu'Alice et Jasper sont de ta famille, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui.

_ Comment dois-je les considérer? Sont-ils mes beaux-frères? Belles-sœurs?"

Carlisle ria aux éclats en entendant les statuts de ses propres enfants.

"_ Non. Ce sont mes enfants que j'ai recueilli avec Esmée."

Carlisle lui avait déjà expliqué qu'Esmée était partie du jour au lendemain. Bien entendu lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son ancien mariage avec Esmée, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était elle aussi une vampire.

"_ Oh. Donc je vais être maman. Et tu en as d'autres? Attends, ne me dis pas. Tu m'avais parlé de Rosalie et Emmett et de Bella et Edward. C'est ça?

_ Et je suis grand-père aussi.

_ Non? Je vais être grand-mère? A vingt trois ans? S'exclama Eir, choquée."

Le vampire végétarien sentit qu'Eir avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Puis il vit que les muscles de la mortelle se détendirent pour avoir l'air serein. Un grand sourire égaya son visage.

"_ Trop génial! Quand les rencontrerai-je? Enfin pas Alice et Jasper puisque je les connais déjà mais les autres?

_ Bientôt, Eir. Bientôt."

Même à vingt-trois ans, Eir se comportait toujours comme une adolescente surexcitée. Un peu comme Aro. Mais en fille. Bon, ce qui rassurait un peu Carlisle - juste un petit peu - c'est qu'elle n'était pas une collectionneuse de personne.

"_ Et... Euh... Comment êtes-vous gouvernés? Est-ce que c'est une principauté, une royauté, ou une république?

_ Eh bien... C'est une royauté. Nous avons trois rois. Aro, Marcus et Caius. Ils résident à Volterra.

_ Quoi? A Volterra?"

Eir venait tout juste de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Robin l'avait grondé.

"_ Attends... Tu parles bien des mêmes Aro, Caius et Marcus qui se tapent la discute avec Robin et Erwan? Demanda la mortelle, à moitié ahurie.

_ Oui. Sûrement.

_ Remarque... Aro n'est pas du tout répandu. Tout comme Caius... Il n'y a que Marcus que ça va..., fit pensivement Eir. Ils devraient se remettre au goût du jour.

_ Eh bien... Va leur dire. Je suis sûr que cela va leur faire plaisir.

_ Et comment dois-je me comporter envers eux quand ils sont là? Comment dois-je les appeler? Vos Altesses? Maîtres? Mes Seigneurs? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de leur manquer de respect. Déjà que je me suis emportée contre Caius.

_ Tu as fais quoi? S'exclama Carlisle en clignant des yeux.

_ Caius m'a taquiné et je me suis vengée. Mais du coup... Je ne sais pas si je l'ai vraiment insulté... Il vaudrait mieux que je lui présente mes excuses. Il a un portable?

_ Non.

_ Punaise, ne me dis pas qu'ils vivent à l'âge de pierre."

Carlisle ne voulut guère confirmer les doutes d'Eir. Tout d'un coup, un long grognement se fit entendre. La mortelle rougit violemment tout en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

"_ Bon... Je vais déjeuner. J'ai faim.

_ Fais donc."

Peu après le petit-déjeuner, Eir et Carlisle partirent en balade afin de rejoindre une petite crique non loin de chez eux. Ils prirent avec eux une tente - pour Carlisle - si jamais le soleil pointait son nez. Pour l'instant, il y avait pas mal de nuage et un peu de vent. Eir s'était mise en combinaison courte et portait dans ses mains, un tuba, des palmes et des lunettes de plongée.

Une fois sur la plage, ils montèrent la tente après avoir constaté que la mer était basse. Eir attendit un peu pour se mettre à l'eau. Enfin... C'est le vampire qui lui disait d'attendre un peu car il y avait pas mal de courant. Ils s'étaient donc réfugiés dans l'abri. Et là... Carlisle prit un malin plaisir à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de la combinaison de son aimée. Elle le ferma tandis que lui, l'ouvrit. Ainsi de suite. Ils firent une lutte afin de savoir lequel des deux allaient abandonner le premier. Eir craqua la première et s'allongea sur le sol. Carlisle la contemplait tendrement, tout en caressant les cheveux de sa nouvelle compagne. La jeune femme tourna ses yeux vers lui. Son expression se fit mesquin et rapidement, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du vampire blond. Carlisle l'enlaça et approfondit l'embrassade. Cela ne déplu guère à l'humaine qui se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il en profita pour retiré le haut de sa combinaison, souhaitant accueillir les caresses de son compagnon avec ardeur. Puis Eir s'arrêta et couva Carlisle du regard. Avec son doigt, elle faisait le contour du visage de son aimé comme si elle voulait inscrire son image dans son esprit.

"_ Tu as dit à la nuit de noce, fit Eir en touchant le nez de son compagnon.

_ C'est vrai, opina-t-il. Mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile de te résister."

La jeune femme éclata de rire tout en basculant sa tête en arrière. Carlisle, pour affirmer ses dires, ne se fit pas prier pour malaxer les fesses de sa petite amie.

"_ J'ai envie de fraises.

_ Encore? Et puis ce n'est plus la saison.

_ Rooh... Tant pis... Je te mangerai alors.

_ Cette idée me plait.

_ A moi aussi."

Il y eut un doux silence. Ils écoutèrent les bruits des vagues se fracassant sur les rochers. D'un coup, la jeune femme se redressa, le surplombant totalement. Elle commença alors à le masser. Il ferma les yeux afin de savourer cet instant de détente.

"_ Carlisle?"

Il répondit par un léger "oui, mon amour". Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Carlisle rouvrit les paupières, trouvant cela étrange que sa compagne ne reprenne pas la parole rapidement. Elle s'humecta les lèvres plusieurs fois.

"_ J'ai l'étrange impression... D'avoir des flashs depuis que je suis arrivée ici...

_ Des flashs?

_ Comme des brides de mémoires.

_ Erwan et Robin ne m'ont pas parlé d'un traumatisme...

_ Non, je ne m'en souviens pas non plus... Cependant... Je crois que cela date de vingt ans. Mais est-ce que... Cela pourrait avoir un lien avec mon passé? Par rapport à ma mère?"

Carlisle réfléchissait sérieusement.

"_ Serais-tu capable de me décrire les images que tu vois?"

Eir pencha sa tête sur le côté, quelque peu sceptique. Elle fit une moue dubitative puis elle dit lentement:

"_ Je ferai ce que je peux. C'est encore brouillon dans ma tête."

 _ **oOoOo**_

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Eir se sépara de son compagnon pour aller plonger. Le soleil était de sortie mais le vent soufflait toujours autant. La mer était en train de remonter lentement. Elle mouilla ses pieds et ses palmes. Elle les mit et avança dans l'eau, dos contre les vagues. Ainsi elle ne marchait pas comme un pingouin. Une fois que la jeune femme eut de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, elle plongea et nagea. Elle fit plusieurs longueurs de crawl pour l'échauffement. Eir décida donc de s'éloigner de la plage afin de nager près de la falaise et des rochers. L'humaine aimait ces coins qui regorgeaient de vie tel que les poissons, les crustacés ou les algues. Elle aimait la plongée mais son seul et unique regret c'était l'absence de son aimé auprès d'elle.

La jeune femme ne sut combien de temps, elle barbotait dans cette eau. Elle oubliait complètement le temps et ce qu'elle était. Qui elle était. Elle tournoyait dans cette mer, allant de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profond. Plusieurs fois, elle dû remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air et replongea aussitôt comme si c'était un besoin vital pour elle, pour son corps et pour son esprit. Elle se sentait détendue. Apaisée. Elle resta suspendue dans cette eau immense.

Jusqu'au bout d'un moment, elle perçut un étrange reflet qui attira son attention. Elle descendit, tête la première, vers le fond. Ondulant son corps très lentement pour minimiser la consommation de son oxygène. Elle s'accrochait aux algues et aux rochers afin de progresser plus facilement dans les profondeurs de la mer. Il lui semblait que plusieurs minutes étaient passées depuis le début de la descente. L'objet était circulaire et continuait à briller alors que les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient l'atteindre. L'humaine déduisit que cela devait probablement être du métal. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de l'objet tant convoité et tendit lentement sa main vers lui. Une fois qu'elle eut enlevée le sable et les algues qui s'y trouvaient, elle découvrit que c'était un gros pendentif en forme de cercle. Il y avait un arbre gravé dont les racines et le feuillage faisaient eux aussi un rond parfait avec des entrelacs. Aux quatre points cardinaux une pierre d'une couleur différente avait été incrustée. Eir retourna l'objet, le frotta de ses doigts et vit une inscription.

 _"Fille de la mer_

 _Maîtresse d'Avallach_

 _Gardienne des anciennes croyances"_

Eir ne mit guère longtemps pour comprendre que c'était un bijou de l'île d'Avalon. Et elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur celle qui avait perdu ce précieux collier. Elle mit le pendentif autour de son cou. Ainsi elle savait qu'elle ne le perdrait pas.

La jeune femme était tellement fascinée, absorbée dans sa contemplation, qu'elle oublia presque de remonter à la surface afin de reprendre l'air. Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux. Ses poumons commencèrent à lui faire mal. A brûler dû au manque d'oxygène. Elle entreprit de remonter vers le ciel, lentement, en décomposant chacun de ses mouvements pour éviter de gaspiller le peu d'air qui lui restait dans ses veines. Dans son sang...

Hélas, plus elle avançait, plus l'ascension était de plus en plus difficile. Ses jambes étaient de plus en plus lourdes. La mortelle avait des difficultés à coordonner ses gestes. Plusieurs fois elle se retenait de prendre une goulée d'air alors qu'elle était encore dans l'eau. Tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est de lâcher un peu d'air pour soulager sa douleur dans les poumons. Cependant l'affliction redoubla. La lumière apparaissait peu à peu devant ses yeux. Ses bras tendus vers le ciel, vers le soleil, ses doigts puis ses mains sortirent doucement, presque timidement de l'eau. Eir n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être descendue aussi profondément. Son coeur battait fort et doucement, il ralentissait. Impossible de crier à l'aide. L'eau s'engouffra automatiquement dans sa bouche et ses poumons.

Eir se laissa glisser dans les profondeurs de la mer. Immobile. Juste avant de fermer les paupières, elle put distinguer un visage féminin. Familier. Le visage ovale, la peau crémeuse. Les yeux rouge sangs. Ses cheveux châtains s'étalaient dans l'eau. Cette silhouette lui tendait lentement une main secourable. Eir lui souriait faiblement. Enfin... On l'avait retrouvé. Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Carlisle était dans la tente en train de lire des revues scientifiques lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. L'inconnu était silencieux cependant le fait qu'il marchait sur le sable lui indiquait la position. Il remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Le végétarien se tendit. Il avait reconnu les odeurs. _Son_ odeur.

D'un geste brusque, un grand homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux de rubis entra sous la tente. Il avait toujours cette allure de conquérant. Il fut suivit par ses deux frères. Carlisle se leva d'un bond afin de pouvoir les accueillir, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire de mal.

"_ Eir n'est pas avec toi? S'étonna le blond.

_ Elle est en train de plonger, répondit tout simplement Carlisle. Quand elle est partie, il y avait du soleil. Je ne voulais pas m'exposer à la vue de tous. Que me voulez-vous? Il me semble que je n'ai pas enfreint nos lois.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal si tu coopères, assura Aro avec son éternel sourire à la fois bienveillant et calculateur.

_ Que je coopères? Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

_ Puis-je? Demanda le Volturi en montrant la main du médecin."

Carlisle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui désobéir. Il tendit sa main, avec une certaine perplexité qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'ils étaient apparus. Aro, comme à son habitude, se jeta avec gourmandise sur la main de son ami. Ses yeux se voilèrent et durant quelques longues minutes, tous se taisaient, attendant patiemment le verdict de leur Maître suprême.

"_ Mes félicitations, fit Aro, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

_ Qui a-t-il, mon frère? Demanda Marcus, intrigué.

_ Carlisle vient de demander la main de Eir."

Marcus eut un triste sourire tandis que Caius n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'y intéresser réellement.

"_ Et il vient de lui révéler notre existence."

Il y eut un long silence.

"_ Je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue à croire que j'étais comme elle.

_ Et tu as eu raison, rassura Marcus, gentiment. Une relation se base essentiellement sur la confiance et non pas le mensonge."

Carlisle fit un signe de remerciement. Au moins, Marcus pouvait le comprendre. Après il ignorait si Caius pensait de même. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil au blond, il remarqua que le Volturi avait les yeux dans le vague. Une pointe de tristesse survolait ses iris de braises. Peut-être que Caius n'était pas aussi imperméable qu'il n'y parait. Aro se tourna vers ses frères et reprit:

"_ Elle n'a pas réagis... Négativement... Et il semblerait qu'elle ait été mise au courant bien avant sa rencontre avec Erwan et Robin.

_ Par qui? Lui? attaqua le plus colérique des trois."

Le vampire végétarien avait pensé trop vite. Il avait eu tort de croire que cet homme aurait eu des émotions autre que la haine. Aro ferma les yeux, lassé par l'emportement excessif de son frère.

"_ Non plus. Carlisle est celui qui l'a trouvé. Il l'a déposé à l'hôpital avant qu'Eir ne soit prise en charge par un orphelinat. Puis Robin et Erwan l'ont recueilli par la suite. Tu ignores encore la façon dont Eir s'est procurée ce collier?

_ Quel collier? Fit Caius, soupçonneux.

_ Le nôtre."

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de très important.

"_ Où se trouve-t-elle? Demanda le plus jeune des rois.

_ Elle doit nager près de la falaise. C'est là où elle observe la vie sous-marine, indiqua Carlisle.

_ Je te remercie."

Marcus suivit Caius mais juste avant de partir, il venait de voir un lien étrange entre Carlisle et Aro. Il se pinça les lèvres. Il hésitait clairement à laisser Carlisle, seul, en présence de son autre frère. Mais il dut se résoudre à le faire.

"_ As-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai proposé? Demanda doucement Aro en se rapprochant de son "ami".

_ Non. Ma décision est prise."

Le Volturi avait un étrange sourire. Carlisle frissonna. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment? Le vampire aux yeux de flammes leva doucement ses mains pour saisir le doux visage du végétarien. Celui-ci, sentant ce qui allait se passer, voulut se dégager de son emprise. Hélas, ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le sol. Bien évidemment, Aro le dominait largement. Il réussit à le maîtriser facilement. Un vampire se nourrissant de sang humain était bien plus fort, plus puissant qu'un vampire végétarien. Le souverain ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, savourant déjà sa victoire.

"_ Allons, Carlisle, ne sois pas aussi peu coopératif. Je pourrais aisément avoir ce que je veux. Mais j'avoue que ce serait tellement plus passionnant si c'était toi qui prenait l'initiative. Pour une fois..."

Carlisle ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Volturi ne voulait pas entendre raison. Il n'avait pas été en couple, certes, cela aurait été différent. Mais là, il était avec Eir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trahir sa confiance. Elle ne le méritait pas.

Aro venait d'effleurer une des mains de sa proie. Il ronronna comme un félin. Ses lèvres touchèrent le cou de son amant, puis lécha doucement sa peau froide tout en frottant son bassin contre celui de Carlisle. Provoquant toutes sortes de sensations dans leurs corps. Le médecin ne pouvait ignorer cet appel. Le roi le savait. Le sentait. Après tout... Carlisle s'était retenu depuis trois ans. Les préliminaires, c'est beau... Mais au bout d'un moment, il faut savoir aller en profondeur. Le Cullen tressaillit. Son regard se troubla. Il se pinçait les lèvres pour éviter de gémir. Aro savait faire les choses pour lui procurer du plaisir.

"_ Je vois que je ne te laisse pas totalement indifférent, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Maintenant qu'Eir sait ce que nous sommes réellement... Il serait... Vraiment dommage qu'un accident survienne...

_ NE LA TOUCHES PAS! S'exclama Carlisle en se débattant de toutes ses forces, les yeux noirs de colère. Si tu la touches, ne serait-ce qu'à un de ses cheveux, je ne te pardonnerai pas!"

Les lèvres d'Aro s'étiraient en un très large sourire, carnassier. Le vampire végétarien voulut le lui faire ravaler mais il en était incapable. Le Volturi savait comment le maîtriser.

"_ Allons, Carlisle, si tu ne souhaites pas que je la touche, il va peut-être falloir que tu me fasses des concessions, tu ne le penses pas?"

Carlisle grimaça de dégoût. Cela ne parut guère déranger l'autre vampire. Comment Aro pouvait-il en arriver là? Jamais il ne s'était comporté de la sorte avant la rupture entre Sulpicia et lui.

"_ Je ne trahirai pas Eir. Je ne trahirai jamais sa confiance, cracha le médecin, venimeux.

_ Tut...Tut...Tut... Pas de ça avec moi... Après tout, il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Carlisle. Et puis, si tu joues bien la comédie, ton humaine ne verra que du feu."

Les épaules de Carlisle tressautèrent de tristesse et de douleur. Jamais il ne pensait que cela allait se passer ainsi... Il aimait Eir. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Aro faisait-il cela? Que gagnait-il?

"_ Je préfère mourir que de lui affliger cela, confia Carlisle, durement. S'il te plait, Aro, tout mais pas ça."

La bouche du Volturi effleura doucement, délicatement celle du docteur puis la plaqua violemment, dévorant ces lèvres succulentes, les pinçant brutalement. Il quémandait avidement l'ouverture de cette entrée afin de valser avec sa langue. Soudain, Aro se releva en une moitié de seconde. Son expression était malsaine, démoniaque. Carlisle bougea doucement, sentant encore la poigne du Volturi sur lui. Il devait bien admettre qu'Aro n'avait guère perdu de sa vigueur. Et c'était loin d'être désagréable.

"_ Serais-tu capable de rompre tes fiançailles? Ou de me laisser prendre la virginité de ta fiancée?"

Les yeux dans le vague, Carlisle déboutonna sa chemise, vaincu par les paroles, les menaces d'Aro. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que son souverain s'amuse avec sa bien-aimée.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir, bonsoir!**

 **Comme prévu, voici le sixième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)**

 **Je remercie à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent et commentent cette histoire. Cela me va droit au cœur. :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! A bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 6:**

Caius et Marcus étaient en train de marcher le long de la plage. Ils attendaient qu'Eir sorte de l'eau afin de discuter avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant de leur nature, peut-être qu'elle sera... Différente avec eux. L'eau montait encore mais aucunes traces de la jeune femme. Autour d'eux, les gardes ne comprenaient guère la façon de faire de leurs Maîtres. Qu'est-ce que cette mortelle pouvait bien leur apporter?

Marcus se tourna lentement vers Caius. Son visage était perplexe. Anxieux.

"_ Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez découvert? Fit le brun."

Son confrère mit du temps avant de lui répondre. Sans doute devait-il choisir les bons mots pour éviter d'être mal compris. Il s'humecta les lèvres, comme s'il avait besoin de faire cela afin de prendre la parole.

"_ Tout me laisse à croire qu'Eir a rencontré une personne de notre clan. Une personne vraiment importante.

_ Avez-vous... Une idée de son identité?

_ Il se pourrait bien. Mais j'aimerais en discuter avec Eir afin d'avoir le cœur net."

Marcus inclina respectueusement de la tête. Tous les deux se demandaient quel lien il y avait entre Eir et ce Volturi. Caius avait déjà un nom mais Marcus était-il prêt à recevoir cette nouvelle? Et Aro? Comment réagirait-il s'il découvrait la vérité?

"_ Et vous? S'enquit le blond. J'ai bien senti que vous avez, vous aussi, décelé quelque chose entre Aro et ce vampire végétarien."

Evidemment, Caius ne supportait guère le régime alimentaire que prônait Carlisle. Il trouvait cela humiliant. Les vampires étaient nés pour réduire la population humaine. Pourquoi le nier? Pourquoi lutter contre ces pulsions qui sont tout à fait naturelles?

"_ Effectivement, grogna Marcus.

_ De quoi s'agit-il?

_ Si Aro s'entête à vouloir Carlisle alors qu'il est avec Eir, je crains que nous allons empirer nos relations avec les Cullens.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, fit remarquer Caius.

_ Certes..."

Il y eut un silence avant que Marcus reprenne la parole:

"_ Il vaudrait mieux pour nous qu'Eir ne sache pas ce qui se passe entre Aro et son fiancé. Carlisle nous en voudrait beaucoup. Cela nous porterait préjudices. Et puis... Si Aro insiste de trop... Cela pourrait bien causer leurs pertes et la nôtre par la même occasion.

_ C'est problématique, fit lentement Caius.

_ C'est le cas de le dire."

Ils contemplèrent la mer silencieusement. Guettant le moindre mouvement de l'humaine à la surface de l'eau.

"_ Quel est leur relation en faite? Demanda soudainement l'époux d'Athénodora."

Marcus lui adressa un regard surpris.

"_ Disons... Qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu d'intimité..."

L'expression incrédule de Caius suffit à son frère pour constater qu'il n'était effectivement pas au courant de la relation exacte entre Aro et Carlisle.

"_ Notre frère a toujours été obsédé par Carlisle..., soupira-t-il. Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il serait allé aussi loin."

Soudain, au loin, leurs regards perçurent deux mains sortir de l'eau mais elles furent rapidement englouties par les vagues. Ils attendirent un moment avant de comprendre qu'Eir avait eu des difficultés à remonter à la surface.

"_ Félix! Désigna Caius en faisant signe au garde d'aller la chercher."

Félix n'hésita pas une seule seconde à plonger dans l'eau tandis que son camarade se demandait vraiment pourquoi leurs Maîtres voulaient qu'ils portent secours à une fragile humaine. L'armoire à glace revint avec le corps de la jeune femme. Les vampires n'entendaient plus les battements de son cœur. Caius vint à leur rencontre et arracha Eir des bras de son garde. Il la posa sur le sable. Que devait-il faire? Ah oui... D'abord, la ventilation artificielle. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant... A vrai dire... Il était habitué à tuer les humains qu'à les sauver... Mais Eir était différente. Il voulait qu'elle vive. Et il craignait faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

"_ Pourquoi ce pathétique médecin n'est jamais là quand on a réellement besoin de lui? Grommela le blond, de mauvaise humeur."

Marcus, qui se tenait à côté, désigna Jane pour qu'elle aille prévenir Carlisle. Tant pis si elle les dérangeait dans leur étreinte. C'était un cas d'urgence. Caius fit basculer la tête d'Eir en arrière et ouvrit ses lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient douces... Mais il chassa cette sensation, cette pensée de son esprit. S'il divaguait... Eir sera définitivement morte. Il pinça le nez pour éviter toute fuite d'air puis recouvrit la bouche de la mortelle de la sienne et souffla. Il fit l'opération plusieurs fois de suite sans que la poitrine de la jeune femme ne se soulève. Il grimaça. Normalement, cela aurait dû marcher... Bon... Et ensuite? Que devait-il faire si cette première technique échouait? Le massage cardiaque.

Caius dû se résoudre à déchirer la combinaison de la jeune femme. Tant pis. C'était un cas extrême. Au pire, si elle se réveille, il pourrait toujours en racheter une autre. Heureusement qu'Eir avait pensé à mettre un maillot de bain - deux pièces pour être précis - autrement certains gardes se seraient volontiers rincer l'œil sans avoir aucunes gênes. Le collier des Volturi trônait bel et bien au creux de ses seins et un autre collier qui ne reconnut pas. Mais ce n'était pas le temps pour les devinettes. Il fallait qu'il la sauve puisque Carlisle n'était pas là.

Une fois qu'il eut dégager tous les obstacles qui pouvaient encombrer la respiration de l'humaine, le vampire put commencer une nouvelle technique de sauvetage. Il plaça une main sur le sternum de l'humaine puis mit son autre main sur la première. Par la même occasion, il entrecroisa ses doigts. Puis il débuta à faire des compressions. Toutes les quinze appuis, il donna deux insufflations.

Toujours rien.

Le blond, d'un naturel impatient, grogna, pesta contre le corps sans vie d'Eir. Et d'un coup, il la frappa fortement - mais pas trop - sur la poitrine. Elle toussa. De l'eau jaillit. Et sa poitrine se souleva lentement. Caius la mit rapidement sur le côté pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe avec son propre liquide.

Le vampire put enfin respirer de soulagement. Le cœur de l'humaine était repartie. Rapidement mais sa respiration était lente. Très lente. Maintenant qu'elle était hors de danger, Caius remarqua qu'Eir souffrait d'un autre problème. Oh... Elle n'était pas blessée. Il ne manquerait plus que cela... Et tous les vampires présents se seraient jetés sur elle... Non. Ce sont juste ses extrémités qui commençaient à bleuir à cause de la longue exposition au froid que cela soit dans l'eau ou l'air.

Marcus fut le premier à réagir. Il posa sa cape de voyage sur le corps de la jeune femme. Caius fit de même mais ils ignoraient si cela suffisait pour réchauffer Eir.

"_ Elle est en train de faire une hypothermie, fit Marcus en se redressant vers leurs gardes."

Félix voulut les aider mais il était déjà trempé... Il ne restait qu'Alec et Démétri qui ne cessaient de les regarder avec impassibilité. Ils ne ressentaient aucunes émotions envers la mortelle. Si seulement ils savaient... Caius trouvait qu'ils étaient trop lents à réagir et s'écria:

"_ Vos capes! Tout de suite!"

Démétri et Alec se résignèrent à le faire, guère convaincus de l'utilité de ce geste. Une fois couverte, les deux souverains la contemplèrent. Leurs cœurs mort étaient soulagés d'un lourd poids. Eir bougea légèrement les paupières et doucement souriait. Caius se sentit apaisé. Savoir qu'elle allait mieux lui fit du bien.

"_ Caius... Désolée... Pour hier soir..., souffla-t-elle."

Le vampire ne chercha guère longtemps pour comprendre. Il renifla dédaigneusement et murmura un "idiote" trop bas aux oreilles de la mortelle qui avait déjà sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Caius la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea rapidement vers le sentier côtier. Inutile de rester sur la plage alors que l'état de l'humaine pouvait se dégrader. Arrivés à hauteur de la tente, Aro et Carlisle sortirent de l'abri. Aro avait l'air impeccable, comme à son habitude, mais son pendentif se trouvait dans son dos au lieu d'être devant. Et puis pour le vampire végétarien... Ses gestes étaient tremblants... Hésitants... Ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Prouvant qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre ces deux vampires. Caius aurait pu avoir de la pitié envers Carlisle mais il n'était habité que par ce sentiment de colère, de haine envers ce que le Cullen venait de faire subir à Eir. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer toute la souffrance que le végétarien éprouvait en ce moment même. Et aussi tout l'amour qu'il portait envers l'humaine.

"_ Il serait préférable que vous soyez présentable lorsqu'elle se réveillera, siffla le plus jeune des rois."

Caius et Marcus n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le chemin de la demeure de Carlisle. Marcus déverrouilla la porte et laissa son frère rentrer. Ils montèrent directement à l'étage. Le vampire la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il retira les capes puis se tourna vers son congénère. Marcus acquiesça lentement de la tête comme pour inciter Caius à enlever le maillot de bain d'Eir. Ces habits étaient mouillés. Pour que l'humaine puisse se réchauffer convenablement, il fallait qu'elle n'ait pas de vêtements mouillés. Le blond se pinça les lèvres. Il était sceptique. Il avait peur de faire un écart. De la mordre et la tuer par la même occasion. Puis, il inspira longuement. Alors il put la déshabiller et recouvrit le corps d'Eir de couvertures. Par sécurité, il remit les capes. Cependant, l'odeur de la jeune femme titilla les narines des deux immortels. Leurs pupilles s'étaient dilatées, noircies. Leurs respirations se firent plus rapides. Ils étaient assoiffés. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Carlisle apparut. Il n'avait plus les cheveux en bataille. Cependant il avait toujours cet éclat de mélancolie dans les yeux. Quant à Aro, son collier avait été remis à sa place. Sa bonne humeur était revenue miraculeusement. Marcus grimaça face à l'attitude de son beau-frère. Caius se tourna vers le vampire végétarien. Il avait une mine désolé. Le blond soupira. Comme il pouvait détester Aro en ce moment. Eir ne méritait pas cela.

Maintenant elle devait juste se rétablir.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Un coup. Une forte douleur à la poitrine. Un toussotement, éjectant l'eau de mer en-dehors de son corps. Quelqu'un la mit sur le côté afin que l'eau puisse s'échapper de sa gorge. Son œsophage brûlait. Eir sentait, à présent, le sable sous ses mains. Il était froid. Glacial. Les vagues lui léchaient les jambes. Le vent ne s'était jamais arrêté de souffler. Son corps fut parcouru par un long frisson. Elle était gelée. Ses pieds ainsi que ses autres extrémités avaient perdu de leur chaleur. Elle le sentait... Inutile de regarder dans quel état elle était. Ses mains comme ses pieds ou ses lèvres devaient être violacés par le froid. Les tremblements reprirent de plus belles. Violemment.

Des bruits de pas tournèrent autour de la jeune femme. Ils s'agitaient. Et l'humaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Normalement, il n'y avait que Carlisle et elle sur la plage. Et puis elle se souvient du collier. Et de sa descente dans les abîmes. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle se serait noyée de la vampire. Eir l'avait déjà vu quelque part... Elle le savait au fond d'elle-même. Cette vampire aux longs cheveux châtains lui était familière. Trop familière. Mais elle n'arrivait pas où elle l'avait déjà croisé. Cela remontait à loin... Tellement loin...

Est-ce en rapport avec son passé? Cette jeune femme magnifique, appartenait-elle à son passé? Savait-elle ce qui était arrivé à sa mère? Pourquoi Eir ne l'avait-elle pas recroisé depuis tout ce temps? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette vampire était en danger? Et pourquoi Eir se sentait-elle, elle aussi, menacée? Tant de questions qui ne trouveront pas de réponses. Enfin... Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

La jeune femme voulut ouvrit les paupières. En vain. Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter la lumière du jour. Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Elle essayait de se contenir mais échoua. Juste pour voir qui l'avait secouru. Et le remercier aussi, par politesse, et aussi parce qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

On mit des couvertures sur son corps. Mais ils n'avaient aucune chaleur. Au moins ils n'étaient pas mouillés. C'est tout ce que la mortelle releva. Ses tremblements se firent plus fort. Incontrôlés.

"_ Elle est en train de faire une hypothermie! S'exclama une voix grave, masculine."

Eir sentait de l'inquiétude dans cette voix. Elle lui était familière... Mais le visage lui échappait.

"_ Vos capes! Tout de suite! Ordonna une voix plus claire, autoritaire."

Doucement, elle entrouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était encore floue, imparfaite mais elle put distinguer un visage angélique doté de longs cheveux blonds et des iris rougeâtres. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire.

"_ Caius..., reconnut-elle, faiblement. Désolée... Pour hier soir..."

Et elle retomba dans le néant.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Lorsque Eir reprit conscience, elle sentit qu'elle était sous un gros tas de couverture. Comme si les personnes, qui l'avaient secouru, craignaient qu'elle fasse une rechute. Elle bougea lentement. Quelque chose de chaud se trouvait à ses pieds. Sûrement une bouillotte. L'humaine porta sa main sur sa tête. Elle sentit une sorte de couvre-tête qui recouvrait son crâne. Elle frissonna encore cependant, elle avait moins froid que sur la plage. Elle respira et perçut un fumet délicat. Son ventre grogna. Elle avait faim. Elle voulut se redresser sur son séant mais une main puissante la força à rester allonger.

"_ Recouchez-vous, fit une voix guttural."

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme émit un long grognement mais céda à contrecœur face à la volonté de son veilleur. Ce n'était pas Carlisle. Il ne l'aurait jamais vouvoyé. Elle mit sa curiosité de côté. En attendant d'ouvrir les paupières, elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La maison était silencieuse. Pourtant, elle percevait les mouvements d'une personne à sa gauche. Il devait faire les cents pas. Sûrement n'était-il pas très patient et devait marcher pour libérer sa frustration. Une seconde personne se trouvait à côté d'elle. Celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. La voix ressemblait plus aux tonalités de Marcus. Eir fut étonnée de les savoir ici. Auprès d'elle. Carlisle ne lui avait pas dit que les Volturi iraient les rejoindre sur l'île. A moins qu'ils étaient là en visite... Juste pour rencontrer Carlisle. Et non elle.

N'en pouvant plus, elle décida d'ouvrir les paupières. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le plafond de leur chambre. La luminosité indiquait que le soleil était sur son déclin. Elle hésita toutefois à se redresser. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et aperçut Caius près de la fenêtre à observer le paysage et Marcus, quant à lui, était assit sur une chaise, près du chevet de la jeune femme. Le blond se tourna automatiquement vers la mortelle, lui offrant un franc sourire. Il paraissait plus détendu.

"_ Comment vous sentez-vous, Eir?"

L'humaine ne parla pas tout de suite puisque c'est son ventre qui se manifesta en premier. Ses joues prirent rapidement une teinte rosée, faisant sourire le vampire. Sa main se porta sur son ventre comme si elle voulait le faire taire.

"_ Carlisle vous prépare une boisson chaude."

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement de la tête. Étrangement, elle gardait le silence. Et cela inquiéta les deux souverains qui avaient l'habitude de la voir pétiller comme les bulles d'une eau gazeuse. Elle s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, se recouchant. Eir voulut trouver le sommeil mais n'y parvient pas. A vrai dire, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir parce que ces vampires - qui se nourrissaient de sang humain - la troublaient. Ses muscles étaient bizarrement crispés. Tendus.

Pourtant... Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours su que les vampires existaient. Et elle avait été élevée par Erwan et Robin... Elle avait côtoyé de nombreux vampires sans se soucier un seul instant qu'elle pouvait être leur cible, leur pomme d'Eden. Après tout, elle s'était sentie en sécurité tout au long de sa croissance. Et aucun vampire ne l'avait poursuivi pour la tuer.

Eir se tourna... Se retourna, inlassablement, dans son lit. Et ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos.

Soudain, Eir se redressa, mettant les couvertures loin de son corps. Elle en avait marre de rester dans ce lit. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas tilté qu'elle avait été dénudée. Il y eut un bref temps de latence puis l'humaine suivit son regard sur tout son corps. Des picotements de gêne se firent sentir au niveau de son cou. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent follement. Le rouge revint sur ses joues. D'un coup, elle reprit une couverture et s'enroula dedans. La mortelle foudroya les deux vampires du regard qui disait: _"Ca va? Je ne vous dérange pas trop dans votre contemplation. Bande de pervers!"._ Ce qui amusa grandement les deux immortels. Cela décontenança Eir qui secoua négativement de la tête.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre. Ce fut un Carlisle - pas essoufflé - qui vint à la rencontre de sa dulcinée. Mais lorsqu'il la vit, il se détendit. Rien ne lui était arrivé. Il avait cru que Caius ou Marcus s'en était pris à elle. Il s'était trompé. Le vampire végétarien n'eut pas la force de regarder Eir dans les yeux. Il l'évitait. Comme s'il ne voulait pas salir l'image de la jeune femme. L'humaine l'observa attentivement, et crut percevoir le malaise dont son compagnon avait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais avant qu'elle put prononcer un son, il s'était volatilisé en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Eir regarda Marcus pendant un moment, pensive.

"_ Il s'en veut beaucoup de n'avoir pas été là pour vous secourir."

Mais Eir sentait que ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Elle sentit une sorte de déchirure dans sa poitrine. Ses traits du visage étaient durs, impassibles. Et Marcus crut que la mortelle avait compris ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Carlisle et Aro. Il ne souhaitait pas s'aventurer sur ce sujet car il ignorait si elle était au courant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache et qu'elle souffre inutilement. Si Aro reprenait ses esprits rapidement - c'est ce qu'il espérait - cette aventure serait bientôt du passé. Les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme foudroya ceux enflammés de Marcus. Il se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'il mentait. Ce qui était vrai quelque part cependant c'était pour la protéger.

Quant à Eir, elle chassa tout de suite ce ressentiment étrange qu'elle venait d'éprouver. Marcus pouvait dire la vérité après tout. Cependant, elle se rappelait très bien du visage de Caius au-dessus d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient sur la plage. Elle aurait pensé que Carlisle serait parmi eux. Juste à côté d'elle et non pas absent.

"_ J'aimerai retourner plonger, déclara-t-elle en souriant amicalement.

_ Certainement pas! Tonna la voix de Carlisle."

Il réapparut avec un bol de soupe. Eir parut désarçonnée par son intervention. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il écoute la conversation. Cela fit sursauter les deux vampires qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

"_ Mais... Carlisle..., fit faiblement Eir.

_ C'est non."

Carlisle fut catégorique. Impartial. La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux souverains et fit d'une voix aimable:

"_ Pouvez-vous sortir, s'il vous plait?"

Ils s'exécutèrent avec un certain empressement. Ils n'avaient guère envie d'être témoin d'une scène de ménage. Même s'ils n'étaient plus dans la même pièce que le couple, ils n'allaient pas manqué une seule miette de leur conversation grâce à leur sens ultra développés. Une fois la porte fermée, Eir se leva du lit, s'avança gracieusement vers son compagnon, prit le bol qu'il tenait dans ses mains et bu une gorgée. Tout en se déplaçant, elle avait lâché la couverture qui recouvrait son corps nu. Elle savait mettre ses atouts en valeur. Et elle savait que Carlisle n'était pas insensible face à elle. Elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait une fois qu'ils se seraient réconciliés sur le lit.

"_ Je te remercie."

Le vampire n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Ses muscles de son visage se détendirent. Il ne l'observait pas de façon obscène. Bien au contraire, elle lisait un profond respect et une lueur de tristesse qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle sut alors que Marcus n'avait pas exagéré dans ses paroles. Elle prit la main de Carlisle et le guida vers le lit. Elle posa le bol sur la table de chevet puis incita son compagnon à s'installer. Elle s'assied sur ses genoux. Elle ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec lui.

"_ J'ai eu peur, avoua l'humaine, piteusement. Mais... Il faut que je replonge pour éviter que cela se transforme en phobie. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devenir aquaphobe. Comment ferais-je pour prendre ma douche ou le bain? Je devrai t'appeler sur ton portable pour que tu viennes me secourir?"

Bien évidemment, elle essayait de tourner la conversation en faisant des plaisanteries. Elle sentit les bras de Carlisle se resserrer sur sa taille. Elle soupira de soulagement. Le front du vampire se posa sur l'épaule de la mortelle. Lui aussi, il se sentait soulagé. Cependant, il aimerait tellement lui dire... Pour quelle raison il n'avait pas pu être auprès d'elle pour la réanimer. Mais s'il lui disait, il mettrait la vie de sa compagne en danger. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il l'aimait trop.

"_ J'aime beaucoup plonger et tu le sais. Et puis je me dis que cela pourrait me servir afin de mener des fouilles archéologiques dans l'océan. Cela me permet de me familiariser avec le milieu. Bien entendu... J'ai fait une erreur aujourd'hui... Le collier m'avait tellement... Fasciné que j'ai oublié de remonter à la surface. J'étais comme... Paralysée."

Le médecin écoutait attentivement ce que la mortelle lui racontait. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Enfin si... Peut-être lors de sa confrontation entre son clan et les Volturi mais tout c'était bien passé.

"_ Si tu as peur que je me noie une nouvelle fois, j'attendrai le bon moment pour plonger mais ce sera en ta compagnie. Cela... Te convient-il?"

Comme réponse, Carlisle ronronna, approuvant la suggestion d'Eir. L'humaine eut un doux rire, décontractée. Elle joignit ses mains sous son menton, heureuse. Puis Eir sentit une légère bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Elle comprit qu'elle devait s'occuper de lui. Elle se tourna vers son amant et fiancé et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils s'allongèrent l'un au-dessus de l'autre.

 ** _oOoOo_**

La nuit tomba rapidement sur l'île. La lune était pleine. Et un brouillard s'était lentement installé entre l'océan et la falaise. Quelques nuages, légers et minces, passaient de temps en temps devant l'astre lunaire.

Eir s'était accolée à la fenêtre et observait ce paysage qui l'attirait tant. Depuis qu'on l'avait sorti de l'eau, elle éprouvait l'étrange besoin d'y replonger. Pour ne plus en repartir. C'était une étrange sensation qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Elle avait l'impression d'être en manque de quelque chose. Et elle ignorait ce que c'était.

La jeune femme resserra la couverture qu'elle avait sur ses épaules. Carlisle était parti chasser après leur folle étreinte. Il reviendrait en début de matinée. Cela avait profondément déçue la jeune femme. Elle qui voulait profiter de lui pour son anniversaire, il s'était complètement défiler. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de plonger.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Caius. Et il la referma avec soin. Comme s'il ne souhaitait pas que ses congénères écoutent ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers elle.

"_ Comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda-t-il, poliment.

_ Mieux que sur la plage, fit Eir avec un mince sourire.

_ Vous étiez dans un piteux état, approuva le blond.

_ Hélas, je ne suis pas dotée de sens supers développés comme vous, plaisanta-t-elle."

Caius parut soulagé de l'entendre plaisanter ainsi. Marcus et lui avaient craint qu'elle venait de découvrir le pot aux roses. Mais non... Et tant mieux... Cependant il aimerait tant lui dire la vérité mais il risquerait de mettre Aro en colère.

"_ J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions, déclara Caius, sérieusement. Bien sûr si vous ne pouvez pas y répondre, ce n'est point grave.

_ C'est en rapport avec... Mon passé? Devina-t-elle sombrement."

Caius resta coi pendant un instant. Sidéré par le raisonnement aiguisé de la jeune femme.

"_ Oui. En quelque sorte. Vous souvenez-vous... De quelque chose d'important?"

Eir s'assied sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, faisant dos à la vue nocturne qu'offrait la nature de l'île. Caius vit qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement. Il aimait tout particulièrement observer son air concentré, déterminé. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait un certain charme. Doucement, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour lui faire face.

"_ Je me souviens... D'un jour... Où j'ai joué à cache-cache avec... Ma mère..., raconta Eir, en plissant les yeux."

Elle avait l'air de rechercher des détails plus flagrant que ce jeu enfantin. Sa voix était hésitante... Après tout n'était-ce pas un souvenir lointain qui datait de plus de vingt ans?

"_ J'étais... Dans une... Forêt. Et j'ai l'impression que je m'éloignais sans cesse de la maison... Je me suis trouvée dans une sorte de... Cuvette. La densité des arbres étaient assez importante. Et j'ai réussi à trouver une cachette. Sous une souche d'arbre..."

La jeune femme s'était tut. Caius attendit la suite de l'histoire. En vain.

"_ Je suis désolée... Je ne me souviens que de cela. Depuis que je suis arrivée... Sur l'île, je fais des rêves étranges. Et j'ai l'impression que cela fait parti de mon passé. Je ne saurai l'expliquer."

Le vampire acquiesça lentement comme pour la rassurer qu'il ne voulait pas plus d'information.

"_ Carlisle est au courant?"

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'opiner de la tête.

"_ Je dois lui décrire les images dès que j'en ai. Mais la plupart du temps, elles sont brèves et floues.

_ Je pense qu'avec le temps, vous arriverez à vous souvenir de détails plus important, encouragea Caius en frottant le dos de la mortelle."

Il y eut un silence. Ce n'était pas un de ses silences où l'une des personnes était mal à l'aise. Non. Cela raisonnait comme une pause dans leur conversation.

"_ Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ce collier? Demanda Caius en pointant le blason des Volturi."

Eir le prit dans une de ses mains pour le contempler puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un magnifique sourire.

"_ On me l'a offert. Cela remonte à longtemps. Avant même que je me fasse adopter par Erwan et Robin."

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. L'humaine et le vampire se retournèrent d'un seul et unique mouvement. Aro et Marcus les avaient rejoint. Les trois souverains entendirent un léger "oh" de surprise. Eir passa devant Caius pour se planter devant Aro. Elle lui saisit soudainement le visage. Elle commença à toucher ses paupières puis glissa ses doigts sur l'arrête du nez pour arriver aux lèvres. Aro, paralysé par l'agissement de l'humaine, ne put l'arrêter. C'est comme s'il était devenu spectateur de la scène sans avoir le contrôle de son corps. De son esprit qui hurlait à ce qu'Eir puisse continuer à le caresser. Elle fit le contour du visage avec ses deux mains en débutant par le menton, remontant lentement par les joues et termina par le front. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite sur les longs cheveux châtains du leader du clan royal.

"_ Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, murmura-t-elle, rêveuse. Bien plus que ce que vous pensez."

Tout au long de son étude, Aro avait ressenti des décharges électriques ainsi que des vibrations dans tout son corps. Maintenant, il avait la certitude, c'était bien elle qui lui procurait ses merveilleuses sensations. La jeune femme retira ses mains de la peau crémeuse du vieil vampire tandis que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de la contempler, les lèvres entrouvertes, les pupilles dilatées et sombres. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Qu'il la rencontrait. Il affichait un air surpris. Peu d'humains n'osaient s'approcher de lui tellement il était... Intimidant et imposant. Pourtant Eir... Elle faisait tout le contraire. Il cacha rapidement son trouble à ses frères. Il dû se faire violence afin d'éviter de se jeter sur la mortelle et lui drainer son sang si alléchant. Mais s'il le faisait, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de sentir son odeur.

Dès qu'il eut reprit ses esprits, il arqua d'une manière très aristocrate et demanda:

"_ A qui, je vous prie?"

Eir parut déboussolée. Ses yeux cherchaient sans cesse un pilier solide où elle pourrait trouver la force et l'assurance pour répondre à Aro. En vain. Elle fit un pas en arrière comme si elle craignait d'être sous les coups de l'immortel. Cette réaction pour la moins inattendue surprit les trois souverains. La jeune femme fit un bond en arrière et percuta le puissant torse de Caius qui la retient juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

"_ Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, assura Aro, en s'approchant doucement d'elle."

A vrai dire, le châtain bataillait entre la laisser en vie ou l'assécher. Depuis qu'il l'avait touché, il n'arrêtait pas de saliver. A redemander ses caresses. Il la voulait. A lui seul. Maintenant... Il en était sûr. Carlisle n'avait pas le droit de l'avoir. De la posséder corps et âme. Comme il avait ce pouvoir sur le vampire végétarien... Oh... Si seulement il pouvait goûter à son sang... Juste pour savoir quel était son arôme. Sa puissance. Il ne demandait pas de la mordre. Quoique... L'idée de sentir sa chair sucrée sous ses dents le fit frissonner d'une étrange manière. Le parfum délicat de l'humaine n'avait jamais fait autant d'effet sur lui.

Caius la guida vers un fauteuil. Elle ne refusa pas. Elle jeta un regard à chacun des rois. Elle aurait tant aimé que Carlisle soit là, avec elle.

"_ Vous souvenez-vous de son nom? Interrogea Marcus en s'agenouillant devant l'humaine."

Eir secoua négativement de la tête.

"_ Est-ce... Elle qui vous a donné ce collier? Continua-t-il sur sa lancée."

Elle acquiesça après un moment de réflexion. Marcus prit le poignet droit de la jeune femme, défit le bandage et toucha légèrement la morsure avec son index.

"_ Vous a-t-elle mordu?"

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Les lèvres d'Eir tremblèrent. Son odeur n'avait plus ce petit fumet de confiance. Il s'était transformé en fragrance de crainte et d'insécurité. Caius posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'humaine.

"_ Je vous ai dit que si vous ne pouviez pas répondre, ce n'était point grave, répondit le blond avec une certaine douceur dans la voix qui surprit ses deux frères.

_ Je vous demande pardon, dit-elle, piteusement. J'ai l'impression... Que je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité.

_ Ne dites pas cela, Eir, fit Marcus en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires. Le fait que vous avez croisé mon épouse remplit mon cœur de joie.

_ Votre épouse? Répéta la mortelle. Peut-être... Peut-être que si j'entends son nom... Je me souviendrai de quelque chose, vous ne pensez pas?"

Aro ne pouvait qu'admirer la volonté de l'humaine à vouloir les aider. Il préféra intervenir.

"_ Vous devriez vous reposer. Votre journée a été remplie. Et trop solliciter votre mémoire n'est guère recommandée. Je doute que Carlisle soit content s'il vous découvre que vous avez veillé toute la nuit et qu'au final, vous avez une migraine."

Eir l'observa, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Aro lui ordonne, indirectement, de se coucher. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment puis se dirigea vers le lit tandis que les vampires sortirent de la chambre.

"_ Marcus? Appela timidement Eir."

Le vampire se tourna vers la mortelle. Eir lui tendait le collier de son épouse.

"_ Je crois que ceci vous... Revient de droit."

Marcus eut un autre sourire, chaleureux. Il referma doucement la main de l'humaine et répondit:

"_ Si ma douce femme vous l'a offert, c'est qu'elle trouvait que vous étiez une personne digne de confiance."

Deux tâches rouges apparurent sur ses joues. Puis le dernier des rois s'éclipsa, laissant Eir toute seule dans la pièce. La jeune femme se coucha.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou!**

 **Alors, je remercie pour vos reviews et pour les follows/favorites. Cela me fait très plaisir. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire. :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à poser des questions. :) Je peux aussi vous répondre hein? :P Je ne vais pas vous mordre... (Quoique... XD)**

 **Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt! :D**

 **Chapitre 7:**

Peu après qu'Aro et ses deux confrères eurent sorti de la chambre de la mortelle, ils avaient donné l'ordre au reste de la garde de les rejoindre à Landerneau, chez Erwan et Robin. Leurs hommes auraient sûrement faim après ce long périple. Et puis... Cela éviterait d'attirer les regards des humains sur eux. Caius avait même insisté pour que Athénodora vienne. Il prétextait qu'elle avait besoin de voyager, de se distraire un peu que de rester toute seule avec Corin en haut de sa tour dorée.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les Volturi attendaient patiemment le retour de Carlisle. Démétri et Félix parlèrent du déroulement de la journée alors que Jane et Alec restèrent silencieux. Ils écoutaient les conversations sans vraiment en prendre part. Aro, Marcus et Caius discutèrent longuement sur leurs découvertes. De temps en temps, Caius ou Marcus tendirent l'oreille pour écouter les battements de cœur de l'humaine. Juste pour vérifier si elle dormait profondément. Tous les trois trouvèrent étrange que Didyme ait mordu Eir. L'épouse de Marcus avait toujours refusé de s'en prendre aux mères et à leurs progénitures. Et elle avait donné son collier, ses armoiries à une humaine, à une parfaite étrangère. Qu'est-ce qui a pu la pousser à agir ainsi?

Il y avait quelque chose d'illogique. Les vampires avaient dû passer à côté de quelque chose. Mais de quoi? Mystère.

"_ A moins... Qu'Eir, commença pensivement Caius en tapotant ses lèvres de ses doigts. Ne soit... Que sa messagère...

_ Une messagère? S'étonna Marcus, en tournant son regard vers le blond. Pour quelle raison?"

Caius haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas la réponse.

"_ Ce n'est qu'une simple supposition."

Le leader des Volturi se tourna vers ses frères. Il trouvait cela étrange que Marcus et Caius prennent la défense de l'humaine. D'ailleurs, Caius avait fait un exploit. Lui qui méprise les humains de toutes les manières possibles, il en avait sauvé un. Aro se demandait encore la raison. Il s'installa juste en face de deux autres, croisa les jambes - comme il avait l'habitude de faire - et fit un signe à Jane pour qu'elle lui apporte un verre de sang. Carlisle était quelqu'un de très prévoyant... Il avait toujours une réserve de sang frais humain dans son placard. Sûrement, avait-il senti que les Volturi allaient lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie? Aro eut un petit sourire. Minime. Il avait réussi à le faire craquer. Mais pas assez. Lors de leurs ébats, Carlisle ne cessait de penser à Eir. Ce qui vexa encore plus le Volturi, c'est que le vampire végétarien, même sous ses caresses, ne cessait d'appeler, de soupirer et de susurrer le nom de sa bien-aimée. Cependant... Tout ceci allait bientôt disparaître. Il réussirait à charmer Carlisle. Et là... Ce ne sera plus le nom d'Eir qu'il prononcera mais le sien. Celui d'Aro Volturi.

"_ Je me demandai..., commença Aro, lentement. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé?"

Caius haussa un sourcil, très élégamment, puis il s'enfonça plus dans son siège. Guère ravi de devoir se justifier auprès de son "supérieur".

"_ Je l'aime bien, argumenta-t-il.

_ _Vous? Vous l'aimez?_ Ricana Aro en plissant les yeux afin de déceler un mensonge. Vous qui ne supportez guère la présence des humains sous votre toit, vous l'aimez.

_ Je ne suis pas dénué de cœur.

_ Qu'insinuez-vous, mon frère? Que je n'en ai pas? Figurez-vous que je peux m'en servir... Mais cela se mérite."

Caius lâcha un éclat de rire, sans joie.

"_ Tiens donc... Serait-ce avec Carlisle? Bien évidemment... Que suis-je bête... Vous savez pertinemment que cette relation ne vous apportera rien. Il est _tellement_ différent de vous, de nous. Il pourrait vous manipuler. Qui vous dit qu'il ne va pas vous utiliser afin de vous convaincre de changer votre régime alimentaire? Notre mode de vie?

_ Je connais Carlisle, mieux qu' _elle_. Mais je sens que vous avez le cœur lourd, ce soir. Qu'avez-vous à me reprocher?

_ Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire, Aro: laissez Carlisle et Eir tranquille.

_ Vous en avez trop dit... Caius. J'aimerai que vous éclairer ma lanterne, _pour une fois_. Je suis tout ouïe."

Caius grimaça. Comme il détestait de devoir s'expliquer à voix haute, afin de se faire humilier devant leur propre garde. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse encore rabaisser comme à chaque fois qu'il avançait quelque chose. Marcus regardait l'échange verbal avec un certain intérêt. Mais il savait pour qui il prendrait la défense.

"_ Sentimentaliste comme Carlisle est, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas d'apprendre qu'il l'ait engrossé. Et puis... Pour saupoudrer le tout, vu qu'il a _horreur_ de voir les humains mourir, surtout _celle-ci_ , il la vampirisera. Comme il a transformé Esmée et les autres de son clan.

_ Carlisle ne lui en a même pas parlé.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'en ont pas discuté, qu'ils ne le pensent pas, Aro, intervint Marcus.

_ Non. C'est impossible! Carlisle est à moi! A MOI! Compris? Et ce n'est pas cette pathétique humaine qui me le prendra! S'emporta le leader des Volturi."

Tous les vampires avaient sursauté. Tous sans exception. Marcus et Caius vérifièrent les battements d'Eir, qui semblaient être bien endormie. Aro les avait tous pris au dépourvu. Le Maître Suprême se leva, vexé et furieux par cette discussion, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il avait envie de rejoindre Carlisle. Sentir son odeur. Sa peau contre la sienne. Il frissonna. Et d'un autre côté... Il voulait leur cacher qu'il était bel et bien attiré par cette mortelle...

Le pendule sonnait minuit lorsque le brouillard se leva. Aro regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Il était encore troublé par le toucher d'Eir. C'est comme si le passage de ses doigts avait fait un chemin jusque dans son âme. Il pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur arrivé à Landerneau. Sa sœur était vivante. Carlisle en couple avec une humaine. Et puis Sulpicia qui se trouvait dans les environs...

Ses yeux contemplaient la lune, à moitié émerveillé et médusé par ces nouvelles. Quelle chance qu'Eir était tombée sur Carlisle, Erwan et Robin. Et un peu plus, Aro, Marcus et Caius auraient continués à croire que Didyme était morte. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'à demander à Démétri de la localiser. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il respire la fragrance ancienne de Didyme sur le poignet d'Eir. Et Aro voulait éviter que son garde la renifle. Il n'était pas question qu'un de ses hommes ne la touche sans son autorisation... Et même avec son autorisation... Non... Personne ne devait la toucher...

Il ferma les yeux. Il inspira un bon coup, comme pour retrouver ses esprits. Se rendant compte qu'il était à la fois obsédé et fasciné par Carlisle et Eir. Ces deux-là allaient le rendre fou.

Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers ses deux frères. Son expression était concentré. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Il semblait comprendre un élément du puzzle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela plus tôt?

"_ Carlisle n'a jamais rencontré de loup-garou depuis qu'il a été transformé, débuta Aro. Il ne connait que l'odeur des Modificateurs. Vous savez, cette tribu indienne, les Quileutes, que nous avons rencontré lors de notre voyage à Forks?"

Caius et Marcus acquiescèrent de la tête et attendirent patiemment la suite.

"_ Alice a des visions brouillées lorsque la personne qu'elle connait se trouve à proximité des Modificateurs. Mais qu'en est-il des loups-garous? Continua le leader des Volturi, en commençant à faire les cents pas. De plus... Démétri ne peut localiser les personnes présents dans le camps des loups-garous. Que soit humain ou vampire.

_ Qu'êtes-vous en train de nous dire, mon frère? Fit Caius en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

_ Je pense que l'odeur que Carlisle a perçu lorsqu'il a trouvé Eir correspond à celle de nos ennemis héréditaires.

_ Quoi? S'exclama Caius en bondissant sur ses pieds. Impossible!

_ Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Marcus tout aussi surpris.

_ Vu que... Démétri ne peut pister Sulpicia, ni Esmée... Tout me porte à croire... Qu'elles se sont alliées à eux... Mais pour quelle raison? Je l'ignore mais nous allons le découvrir.

_ Et Didyme? Interrogea le beau-frère, inquiet. Elle... Elle ne peut pas...

_ Ce n'est qu'une simple supposition, mon cher frère. A moi non plus, cette idée ne m'enchante guère. Nous devons trouver..."

Une marche de l'escalier craqua comme si quelqu'un descendait. Tous les vampires levèrent les yeux vers la provenance de ce bruit pour découvrir Eir, en longue chemise blanche, au milieu des escaliers. Ses yeux étaient anormalement ouverts, comme si elle était hypnotisée. Par qui? Ou par quoi? Personne ne le savait. Le collier qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'océan avait remplacé le blason des Volturi. Et étrangement... Il lui sied bien. Marcus se leva et s'approcha automatiquement vers l'humaine, mais une main le retient.

Caius plissa les yeux comme s'il voulait se souvenir de quelque chose... Ce collier... Il l'avait déjà vu mais cela remonte à tellement loin...

"_ Ne l'approchez pas, ordonna Aro, autoritaire. Nous ne savons pas si elle fait une crise de somnambulisme."

Aro cligna des paupières. Dans les souvenirs qu'il avait pu récolter d'Erwan, de Robin et de Carlisle, Eir ne faisait pas ce genre de crise. C'était bien une première.

L'humaine termina de descendre les marches avec une totale indifférence par rapport à ce qu'il entourait. Elle aurait pu marcher sur de la braise, elle n'aurait pas réagi à la douleur. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, sous un coup de vent, et la jeune femme quitta la demeure. Sans un bruit. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Caius la suivit jusqu'au portail du jardin puis revint en disant:

"_ Il faut prévenir Carlisle!"

Mais le portable du médecin se trouvait sur le bar de la cuisine. Démétri le prit et montra l'objet à ses Maîtres.

"_ Inutile, dit-il, simplement. Il est ici."

Aro saisit le portable de Carlisle et ne se gêna pas pour lire le message d'Alice que son amant n'avait pas pris la peine de le lire.

 **De: Alice  A: 8h59**

 **Refuse toutes les propositions d'Aro. Surveille Eir.**

C'était tout. Un message simple et efficace. Cependant Carlisle ne l'avait pas voulu l'ouvrir afin de passer une bonne journée avec sa bien-aimée, Eir. Malheureusement, Aro était passé par là... Et avait commencé à mettre la pagaille dans leur vie de couple. Le Volturi eut un sourire. Carlisle avait cédé. Quelque part, il avait déjà remporté une petite victoire. Maintenant il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'Eir. Le portable vibra, inlassablement.

 **Appel entrant: _Alice_**

Aro appuya sur le téléphone et décrocha. Il porta le portable à son oreille.

"_ Aro?"

L'enthousiasme légendaire d'Aro revint rapidement à la surface.

"_ Ma douce Alice, quel plaisir d'entendre ta voix si mélodieuse. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

_ Sulpicia va s'en prendre à Eir! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Carlisle, il est avec nous. Nous allons vous rejoindre.

_ Sais-tu la raison?

_ Non. Ma vision s'est interrompue. Nous arrivons avec notre clan. Veillez sur Eir jusqu'à ce que l'on soit là."

Attendez... Il avait bien compris? Alice lui demandait de jouer à la _babysitter_? Juste pour une humaine? Il se déplaça dans toute la pièce. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir la nounou d'une mortelle. Il pouvait très bien envoyer Caius _puisqu'il l'aimait_. Tiens... En pensant à l'autre zigoto, il était déjà parti à sa poursuite. Il leva les yeux au ciel, complètement désemparé par l'attitude de son plus jeune frère.

"_ Dis-moi Alice, pourquoi ferai-je cela?

_ Si vous tenez un minimum à Carlisle, vous le ferez sans hésiter.

_ Et qu'ai-je à gagner?

_ Peut-être la chance de revoir votre sœur et d'anéantir enfin le clan des Roumains."

Alice raccrocha avant même qu'Aro ne pose encore trop de question. Le leader du clan hésita entre écouter son instinct - c'est-à-dire, rester dans la demeure et laisser Eir aux mains de Sulpicia - ou suivre l'ordre de la fille adoptive d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Et cela l'énervait... Cependant... Le fait de savoir que les Roumains pouvaient être des alliés des loups-garous l'avait convaincu de bouger afin de protéger Eir d'eux.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Caius, qui ne pouvait plus de tenir en place, suivit Eir discrètement. Elle marchait dans les sentiers de randonnée, près de la côte. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son environnement. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid... Mais le vampire craignait qu'elle ne fasse une rechute. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas retourner dans l'eau. Il l'avait sauvé une fois, il n'allait pas recommencer cet exploit... Surtout qu'il n'aura plus la même patience. L'immortel put la contempler sans gêne. Elle déambulait avec une aisance déconcertante dans la lande alors que ses pieds, ainsi que ses jambes, commençaient tout juste à être égratigner par les ajoncs et les bruyères. Sa peau d'albâtre luisait sous la douce lumière de l'astre lunaire. Caius se laissa guider par les battements de ce cœur rempli de chaleur et de vie...

Il échappa un long soupir... De tristesse. Eir lui faisait penser à quelqu'un... Mais ses souvenirs lui étaient _tellement_ lointains... Peut-être dataient-ils de son ancienne vie? De lorsqu'il était encore humain? Il ne se souvenait que de très peu de chose. Il était maître de guerre de la cité d'Athènes et avait eu un fils. Il savait qu'il était parti combattre l'armée du Péloponnèse commandée par la cité de Sparte mais au court de l'attaque, il fut emporté à l'abri des combats... Il ne se rappelle que de la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son créateur l'avait mordu. Caius ignorait ce que son enfant était devenu. Et à vrai dire... Quand il a été transformé en vampire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il était bien trop... Enthousiaste à goûter aux plaisirs d'être immortel que de s'occuper d'un marmot.

L'humaine et le vampire descendirent de la falaise. Caius savait où la mortelle voulait aller. Et il poussa un autre soupir, déjà ennuyé par ce qu'il attendait. Arrivés sur la plage, la mer s'était une nouvelle fois retirée. Eir effaça la distance entre la mer et elle très lentement. Elle ralentit son allure puis s'arrêta complètement, les pieds dans l'eau. Elle regardait l'immensité de l'océan sous les rayons de la pleine lune. Caius avait beau trouvé le paysage magnifique cependant... Il avait l'étrange impression d'être épié. Surveillé. Et cela ne le plaisait pas trop. Surtout qu'il était seul. Il se pinça les lèvres, soucieux. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Eir ici. Un malade pourrait très bien s'occuper d'elle en une fraction de seconde. Le vampire ne voulait pas qu'un inconnu la touche.

Même si Eir faisait une crise de somnambulisme, il l'appela doucement comme s'il craignait de lui faire peur - ce qui pourrait très bien être le cas si elle se réveillait.

"_ Eir?"

Aucune réponse. Il répéta son nom. Rien. Il réinitialisa sa tentative, sans succès. Puis lentement, la tête de la jeune femme bougea. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les iris d'Eir semblaient toujours aussi vagues, absents. Mais Caius avait l'impression que dans ce geste, aussi insignifiant soit-il, Eir lui disait silencieusement de ne pas s'inquiéter.

La jeune femme s'avança délicatement dans l'eau. Elle n'émit aucune exclamation par rapport à la température de l'eau. Elle ne recula pas. Elle ne cessait de marcher jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille. Sa chemise de nuit lui collait à la peau et peu à peu, elle flotta à la surface. Eir leva les bras vers le ciel, en direction de la lune, comme si elle adressait une prière. Caius n'entendit pas les paroles mais il préféra s'avancer afin d'intervenir si les choses se passaient mal.

Soudain, cinq têtes humaines surgirent de l'eau puis le reste de leurs corps suivirent le mouvement. Caius sut que c'étaient des femmes. Elles étaient belles, envoûtantes presque irréelles. Leurs longues chevelures cachaient leur poitrine. Des étoiles de mer, des algues ou des coquillages ornaient leur cou et leur crâne. Mais celle qui ressortait du groupe était une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde, éclatante comme l'astre solaire, et à la peau blanche comme de la neige. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, traversant, transperçant la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et rouge comme le sang. Des perles blanches et nacrées parsemaient son crâne et un diadème y reposait en son centre. Elle se rapprocha d'Eir et la déshabilla d'une manière assez respectueuse. Craignant surement de recevoir le courroux de l'humaine. Eir se laissa faire comme si elle avait l'habitude de s'adonner à ce genre de rite. Ces inconnues se placèrent autour d'Eir, dans un parfait cercle.

Bien que Caius la surveillait avidement, précieusement, son regard ne put s'empêcher de rêvasser à cause des courbes de la fiancée de Carlisle. Eir ressemblait tellement à cette personne. Mais il n'arrivait plus à mettre le nom dessus. Ni même de se souvenir de sa voix. Et pourtant il savait qu'Eir et cette femme partageait la même détermination, le même sang et le même rang. Quel rang était-ce? La réponse, il l'avait mais il l'avait oublié depuis tant d'années, tant de siècles... Il se surprit à vouloir la conquérir comme autrefois. Mais il avait bien trop de respect envers son épouse, Athénodora. Et puis Eir était la compagne d'éternité d'Aro. Inutile de prendre ce qu'il ne lui revenait pas de droit.

Les inconnues commencèrent à tournoyer lentement, à lever les bras, les abaisser tout en regardant Eir qui se tenait immobile. Silencieuse. Elles continuaient leur étrange spectacle. Cette fois-ci, elles utilisèrent leur voix. Leurs chants étaient terriblement beaux et sensuels. Jamais Caius n'avait entendu des voix aussi claires et pures. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie: venir les rejoindre.

Il allait s'avancer vers elles mais on le retient. La poigne était assez forte. Il détacha le groupe du regard et découvrit avec stupeur, Aro et Marcus qui semblaient tout aussi hébétés que lui. Cela lui arracha un vague sourire. Peut-être qu'Aro arrêtera de séduire Carlisle.

"_ Est-ce... Bien ce que... Je pense? Demanda le châtain aussi envoûté que le blond.

_ Des Morgans, répondit simplement Caius. Des sirènes. Quoique... Elles sont beaucoup moins redoutables que les nôtres."

Aro et Marcus riaient silencieusement puis ils reprirent leur sérieux.

"_ Alice m'a dit qu'il y avait Sulpicia et les Roumains, déclara Aro. Notre garde ont encadré le périmètre et les Cullen arrivent en renfort. Je pense que s'ils nous voient plus nombreux autour d'Eir, ils reculeront."

Caius fut envahi par une sourde et aveuglante colère. Il serra les poings. Essayant de contenir sa haine face à ce clan. Ils auraient dû anéantir les Roumains depuis des siècles. Mais Aro avait été trop indulgent. Être indulgent, cela avait certes des avantages... Cependant ils apportaient aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients.

Les Morgans s'immobilisèrent. Elles posèrent tour à tour leurs mains sur le sommet du crâne de l'humaine. Elles parlèrent dans une langue totalement inconnue des oreilles des vampires. Et elles s'en allèrent comme elles étaient apparues.

Eir resta un long moment devant l'océan. Elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire de cet élément. Il lui semblait vital de rester à son contact. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ignorait encore la raison. Elle sentait que si elle retournait sur la terre ferme, elle serait en danger. Et si elle fuyait ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, elle ne pourrait plus revoir ni Carlisle, ni sa famille, ni ses amis.

D'un coup, elle frissonna, se pencha en avant puis secoua la tête. Et elle lâcha naturellement:

"_ Gast! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici? Ô ma doué... C'est Carlisle qui va être content..."

La jeune femme se retourna lentement, prit sa chemise toute mouillée et la mit devant elle de telle sorte de se protéger des regards des voyeurs. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence des Volturi. Elle continuait à parler à voix haute tout en remontant vers la plage. Puis elle se stoppa d'un coup et dit:

"_ Et qu'est-ce que je fais des vampires présents dans ma maison, hein? Ils vont me voir arriver... Et idiots comme ils sont, ils écouteront leurs pulsions."

Les immortels se tendirent. Ils n'avaient guère apprécié l'insulte de la fiancée de Carlisle. La mortelle reprit de plus belle.

"_ Ou alors ils penseront que j'ai voulu faire de la plongée sans avoir Carlisle auprès de moi... C'est bien ma veine..."

Elle se tut en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois au niveau des vampires. Elle venait de voir trois paires de chaussures. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers ces trois personnes présentes sur la plage qu'elle reconnut sans trop de mal. Vu leurs têtes... Ils n'étaient guère contents de leur petite escapade nocturne. Les joues de l'humaine prirent une teinte écarlate à une vitesse fulgurante.

Dans un _extrême_ élan de compassion, Aro tendit sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la mortelle. En faite, c'était surtout pour avoir l'occasion de sentir son odeur enivrante sur le vêtement une fois qu'ils seront arrivés à la demeure du couple.

"_ Crise de somnambulisme? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Cela se pourrait bien, souffla-t-elle piteusement. Euh... J'imagine que vous avez... Tout entendu."

Silence. Eir se balançait sur ses pieds mal à l'aise, comprenant qu'elle venait de faire une belle bourde.

"_ Désolée. J'ai été surprise."

Les vampires la laissèrent passer devant eux afin de la garder à l'œil. Tout au long du trajet, ils gardèrent le silence. Dès qu'ils respiraient, ils sentaient la déception et la culpabilité de la jeune femme. Les souverains savaient qu'elle l'avait dit sur un coup de tête. Caius réduit la distance entre elle et lui. Il posa un bras autour de son épaule et lui souriait. Mais l'humaine ne semblait pas enclin à lui adresser la parole. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup pour une chose aussi futile.

"_ Vous n'avez pas à vous tourmenter autant, Princesse.

_ Princesse? Répéta Eir, confuse. En quoi ai-je droit à ce titre?"

Caius la contempla longuement. La jeune femme n'était pas attirée par le pouvoir, ni par un titre. Il haussa, tout simplement, les épaules, puis détourna le regard, comme s'il était gêné par celui de la mortelle.

"_ Tiens, tiens, tiens... Qu'est-ce que nous avons là? Fit une voix masculine avec un fort accent."

L'époux d'Athénodora se plaça instinctivement devant Eir et grogna férocement. L'humaine regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir son interlocuteur.

"_ Depuis le temps que nous attendions notre revanche..., dit une autre plus grave."

Eir, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, grelottait de plus en plus. Son coeur battait à toute rompre. Il raisonnait dans sa tête. Prêt à exploser. Ses poumons lui firent mal. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses jambes tremblaient. Et elle ne les sentait presque plus. Elle était en train de rechuter.

"_ Que dirait ta femme si elle voyait que tu es en train de fricoter avec une pathétique humaine? Ajouta une troisième voix, celle-ci était féminine."

La fiancée de Carlisle fut piquée au vif. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour l'insulter ainsi? Eir ne lui avait rien fait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Aro l'intima de se taire rien qu'en lui touchant le bras. Elle frissonna, face au bien-être que _son_ toucher lui faisait. Il lui provoquait des ondes de chaleur qui la détendait.

"_ Sulpicia, lâcha brusquement Aro."

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers le leader des Volturi et vit à quel point Aro avait aimé et haï cette femme. Elle se demandait pour quelle raison il était en colère contre cette vampire mais Eir aurait sans doute la réponse à sa question en suivant leur conversation.

"_ Mon doux époux..., commença la dénommée Sulpicia, mielleuse."

Eir eut un nouveau frisson, de malaise. Elle ignorait complètement qu'Aro était marié... Elle tourna la tête pour avoir une meilleur visibilité mais Caius ne l'aidait pas dans cette veine entreprise puisqu'il s'était planté devant elle afin de la protéger. Elle n'osa pas bouger, ne voulant pas mettre en péril la défense que le vampire avait mis en place. L'humaine se disait que si jamais un de leurs adversaires venait sur Caius, elle n'aurait qu'à faire les mêmes gestes que lui.

"_ Devrais-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis que tu as décidé d'aller rejoindre ton misérable âme-sœur? Répondit-il d'une voix calme, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps."

La mortelle écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de répartie de la part de cet homme.

"_ Misérable... Tu devrais te regarder avant de parler, Aro, cracha l'un des hommes.

_ Je crains ne pas t'avoir invité à cette discussion, Stefan, trancha Aro, froidement.

_ Tut tut tut... Nous ne voulons pas combattre, reprit l'ancienne femme du leader du clan royal. Enfin... Pas aujourd'hui.

_ Et que voulez-vous? Demanda agressivement Caius."

Eir posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et sentit que ce contact détendit quelque peu ses muscles. Sulpicia tendit la main vers la mortelle et fit lentement:

"_ Un échange. Vous allez voir, il n'est pas tout à fait équitable mais vous aurez gagné au change."

Aro échangea un regard avec Marcus, comprenant où son ancienne compagne voulait en venir. Eir avait, elle aussi, compris ce qu'ils demandaient.

"_ Et vous croyez que nous..., s'importa le blond, furieux.

_ J'accepte."

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux camps. Les trois Volturi l'observèrent, désabusés, comme si elle était tombée sur la tête. Eir se déplaça pour être bien en vue des autres vampires et répéta:

"_ J'accepte cet échange.

_ Quoi? S'exclama Marcus, choqué.

_ Sage décision, fit fièrement Sulpicia.

_ Mais avant de faire ce marché, reprit Eir sérieusement. J'ai mes propres conditions.

_ Pour qui te prends-tu, humaine? S'écria l'autre vampire dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

_ Traite-moi encore d'humaine et je te promets que tu n'auras plus ce plaisir à goûter le sang de tes victimes, menaça durement la jeune femme."

Cette tonalité dans la voix surprit les immortels. Et sa détermination et son assurance étaient plus que déconcertantes. Sulpicia eut un ricanement cependant, elle cachait sa nervosité derrière ce rire. Elle trouvait qu'ils s'attardaient trop au même endroit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que les Volturi protégeraient cette mortelle de leur vie.

"_ Eir! Cria la voix de Carlisle."

Au même moment, Sulpicia jeta un coup d'œil à Stefan et son acolyte et ordonna:

"_ Nous partons."

Ils se précipitèrent vers la falaise avant d'être encerclés par le clan Cullen et le reste de la garde des Volturi. Démétri et Félix voulurent rattraper les traîtres mais Aro leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Le Maître Suprême savait qu'ils allaient revenir. A ce moment-là, ils pourront leur tendre un piège.

Soudain, Eir se mit à trembler fortement. Elle passait du chaud au froid en quelques secondes. Son front était trempé de sueurs. Elle porta sa main à sa tête et fit en tanguant dangereusement d'un côté à l'autre:

"_ Je me... Sens... Vraiment... Bizarre..."

Et d'un coup, la jeune femme tomba dans les bruyères. Inconsciente.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews! :)**

 **Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, je l'admets. Mais, vous allez voir qu'il y aura pas mal de chose à emmagasiner pour la suite de l'histoire. A votre avis... Est-ce que le rituel des Morgans a porté ses fruits? Vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre. Et le chapitre suivant. :) Vous aurez même le droit à une petite surprise. :) Alors soyez attentive/ attentif! Et supposez juste! :P**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture! Et à bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 8:**

Depuis que Carlisle avait posé Eir dans leur lit, la jeune femme semblait avoir un sommeil assez agité. Son front était brûlant. Et elle transpirait à grosses gouttes. Cela inquiétait sérieusement le médecin. A côté de lui se trouvait Alice qui tenait la main d'Eir. Elle voulait que son amie sente sa présence. Elle avait beaucoup eu peur pour la mortelle.

En bas, les Volturi et les Cullen ne se détachaient guère du regard, se méfiant des faits et gestes de l'autre. Les Cullen craignaient que s'ils tournèrent le dos aux Volturi, ils se jetteraient sur eux pour les réduire en pièce. Ce qui provoqua une atmosphère assez tendue. Alors que Marcus et Caius discutaient de vive voix sur les événements passés, Aro ne cessait de penser à ce que ces traîtres voulaient faire à Eir. La livrer aux loups-garou. La question ne se posait même pas. Mais pour quoi faire? Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec cette légende que Caius parlait? Il se tourna vers son plus jeune frère, la mine soucieuse.

"_ Dites-moi, Caius... Comment avez-vous appris cette... Légende sur les loups-garous et Avalon? Demanda le leader des Volturi. Car je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir lu dans un de nos ouvrages."

Caius se troubla. Il semblait avoir oublié qui le lui avait dit. Un éclat de tristesse était passé dans ses prunelles de braise, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir oublié _cette_ personne en qui il avait eu entièrement confiance.

"_ Une de mes connaissances... Lorsque j'étais encore humain, murmura-t-il."

Le blond poussa un soupir et s'installa dans un des fauteuils. Il avait l'air profondément meurtri. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Désespéré. Aro se rapprocha de son frère et voulut effleurer sa main afin de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Mais Caius la retira rapidement et foudroya Aro du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver! Ainsi il préférait vérifier avec son pouvoir que de le croire sur parole? Cela vexa encore plus le vampire.

"_ Cela remonte à tellement longtemps, Aro. Ce ne sont que des brides qui me restent. Et puis, à cette époque-là... Je ne l'avais pas cru."

Son regard se fit rapidement absent. Edward n'avait jamais vu Caius dans un état aussi... Étrange. Le Volturi ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses et aimait faire souffrir les autres. Mais là... Il n'avait pas l'air de se cacher du regard de ses autres congénères.

Carlisle descendit lentement les escaliers, pensif par l'état de santé de sa bien-aimée. Les Cullen se tournèrent vers leur chef de clan tandis que les gardes des Volturi s'occupaient à autre chose comme lire, observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre ou encore discuter entre eux. Edward avait une mine tourmentée. Sûrement était-il en train de lire dans les pensées de son père adoptif. Le télépathe serra Bella contre lui et lui murmura quelques mots d'explication sur l'évolution de la santé de l'humaine. Mais le reste des Cullen n'émit aucun commentaire. Alice avait insisté pour qu'elle reste auprès d'Eir. Carlisle n'avait pas pu y résister.

"_ Comment va-t-elle? Demanda Caius, poliment en se tournant vers le médecin."

Cette douceur étonnait plus d'un immortel. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion d'entendre autant de respect et d'inquiétude dans la voix de ce roi connu pour son caractère colérique. Le chef des Cullen cligna des paupières, légèrement surpris, puis il soupira lentement.

"_ Elle a besoin de repos, déclara Carlisle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer une boisson chaude si jamais sa dulcinée ouvrait les yeux. Pour l'instant nous devons attendre."

Caius acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il aurait aimé tenir compagnie à Eir car il sentait que c'était important pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il se retrouvait un peu en elle lorsqu'il était encore humain.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Alors que les vampires attendaient patiemment le réveil de la jeune femme, Eir était toujours en proie à des sursauts. Alice ne savait pas si l'humaine faisait des cauchemars à cause de leur rencontre avec les Roumains ou si c'était autre chose. Elle tenait toujours la main de la mortelle dans la sienne. La voyante était triste de voir son amie ainsi. Eir bougea violemment de la tête et émit des sons. Puis, le silence revint.

Sa respiration était lente. Comme si elle dormait paisiblement. Cependant Alice pouvait voir des traits d'anxiété ça et là sur le visage de la mortelle. Elle hésita à prévenir Carlisle mais la vampire trouvait qu'il était assez inquiet ainsi. Il fallait qu'il décompresse. Mais comment avec les Roumains et les loups-garous qui rôdaient dans les alentours? Ils pourraient facilement le démembrer et le tuer. Heureusement que la pleine lune n'apparaissait qu'une fois par mois. Autrement les immortels ne pourraient sortir pour prendre l'air.

La vampire priait pour que le lendemain il fasse mauvais. Juste pour que Carlisle puisse se sentir mieux. En plus dans l'état actuel qu'Eir était, ils ne pouvaient voyager. A moins d'alerter les secouristes mais Carlisle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience dans la médecine que la plupart des docteurs existant sur terre. Non. Alice ne devait pas s'en inquiéter. Son père savait ce qu'il faisait. Et elle ne devait pas douter en ses capacités. Même si... Elle avait vu que Carlisle allait se glisser plusieurs fois dans la couche d'Aro afin de garder Eir en vie.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Eir avait chaud et froid. Un coup, elle voulait se découvrir... Un autre coup, elle devait se recouvrir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Elle brûlait de partout. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Et la jeune femme cherchait en vain le corps froid de Carlisle afin de baisser cette chaleur suffocante. De temps en temps, elle avait des flashs. D'une maison non loin d'une forêt. Une image survient. Celle d'une balançoire où elle aimait jouer. Elle était attachée à une branche d'un grand chêne qui se trouvait dans le jardin. Puis une autre où elle se trouvait près d'un ruisseau et où Didyme se trouvait juste en face d'elle, rayonnante comme soleil. Et encore une autre... Celle d'un loup géant passant près d'une souche d'arbre. Puis le décor changea...

 **Athènes:** _**\- 985 avant Jésus-Christ.**_

 _Eir se retrouva au milieu d'une foule bruyante et mouvante. Elle semblait être sur un forum antique. Mais où? Elle l'ignorait complètement. Elle tournait sur elle-même et ne vit pas le Vésuve. Au moins, elle n'était pas à Pompéi, ni à Herculanum. La jeune femme remarqua que les nombreuses personnes qui étaient autour d'elle portaient des chitons*, de péplos* ainsi que de stola - pour les femmes -, d'exomide* avec une cape appelé chlamyde*. Eir déduisit qu'elle était soit en Grèce soit en Italie à l'époque romaine. Après quelle ville? Ça encore... Elle ne le savait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils. Se demandant ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Elle n'était jamais allée en Grèce, elle ne connaissait le pays que par les images qu'elle avait vu de l'Acropole d'Athènes, des nombreux forums antiques de Delphes, Corinthe ou de Thèbes. Les passants traversèrent son corps, comme si elle n'était pas là, physiquement. Comme si elle était un fantôme. Pourtant tout était si réel. Il était difficile de croire qu'elle était en train de rêver._

 _Puis, un jeune homme, portant un chiton, richement décoré de galon à vague sur les pans de son habit, et une chlamyde blanche, passa près d'elle. Il était grand, de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, fort séduisant, avait dans la vingtaine, le visage angélique et les yeux d'un bleu ciel sans nuage. Eir trouvait qu'il ressemblait vaguement à quelqu'un qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'important dans la cité car il était entouré de gardes, d'hoplites. La jeune femme sut alors qu'elle était belle et bien en Grèce. Sa curiosité la poussa à le suivre._

 _La petite troupe passa près d'un marchand d'esclaves. La plupart de ses marchandises étaient des jeunes femmes et des enfants. Il restait encore quelques hommes mais beaucoup trop âgés pour attirer l'œil des futurs acquéreurs. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment, jaugeant toutes les marchandises du regard, puis discuta vivement avec son chef de garde sur son choix. Eir suivit le regard du jeune blond et fut stupéfaite de voir une jeune adolescente, sans doute âgée d'une quinzaine d'années, lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau. A l'instar de la fiancée de Carlisle, l'adolescente était sale. Extrêmement sale. Il y avait un mélange de sueur et de terre sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux d'ébènes étaient longs et emmêlés. Eir grimaça rien en pensant au coiffage de cette jeune esclave. Le mieux pour elle était de se les faire couper pour éviter de souffrir lors du brossage. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert malachite. Dès qu'on posait les yeux sur elle, les hommes ne voyaient plus que la couleur de ses prunelles. Elle portait une robe en haillon et un collier en argent dont Eir reconnut le pendentif. Celui qu'elle venait de trouver au fond de la mer._

 _Eir regarda le jeune homme qui dévorait sa future domestique des yeux. La bretonne savait ce que cette adolescente allait devenir. Sûrement deviendrait-elle une de ses nombreuses concubines afin de pouvoir engendrer un maximum d'héritiers mâles pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de leurs aînés lorsque la vieillesse se fera sentir. Que son futur jouet soit aussi sale qu'un porc ne parut guère déranger l'acquéreur. Sans doute avait-il assez d'argent pour qu'elle soit bien traitée. Il fit un signe de tête au chef de son escorte qui se dirigea vers le marchand d'esclaves en lui donnant une forte somme d'argent tout en montrant la femme que son Maître voulait. Le blond repartit sans un regard en arrière, le torse bombé en avant, fier de sa nouvelle acquisition._

 _Le lieu changea rapidement. Eir ne se trouvait plus dans les rues de la cité mais dans une chambre à couché. Assez bien aménagée tout en restant sobre et joliment décorée. L'adolescente était à présent lavée, coiffée en un chignon où quelques boucles descendaient jusque sur les épaules. Maintenant qu'elle avait enlevé toute cette crasse, Eir pouvait voir que l'adolescente avait encore un visage enfantin, innocent. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait que comprendre l'envie des hommes qui souhaitaient la posséder corps et âme. Pour une esclave, elle portait un péplos, richement décorés de galon de toutes sorte. La robe était longue et fluide. Une ceinture en cuir cintrait sa taille. Contrairement à Eir, elle n'avait pas une poitrine volumineuse. Ses seins étaient petits mais fermes. Elle portait toujours son collier autour de son cou. Comme si elle tenait à garder ses origines. D'où elle venait. Mais elle devait sentir qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir sa famille, ni son pays. Et cela attristait le cœur d'Eir._

 _La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, brusquement. Faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Eir se retourna et découvrit le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Il avait enlevé sa chlamyde. La compagne de Carlisle, sentant ce qui allait se passer, voulut sortir de ce rêve assez étrange. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle ne le saurait l'expliquer. C'était comme si on voulait qu'elle assiste à la scène telle une spectatrice devant une pièce de théâtre. Il se rapprocha doucement de son acquisition et lui tourna autour comme un vautour autour d'une charogne. Ses yeux ne cessaient de la déshabiller du regard. Un sourire de satisfaction ornait son visage angélique. Séducteur et prédateur. L'adolescente ne recula pas. D'ailleurs, dans ses iris, Eir avait décelé une certaine lueur de défi. Et elle redoutait la réaction de cet homme. Eir savait que les femmes, dans la Grèce Antique comme pour les Romains, n'étaient que des objets, des jouets dans les mains des hommes. La jeune adolescente surveillait tout de même les faits et gestes de cet inconnu avec intérêt._

 _"_ D'où viens-tu, femme? Demanda-t-il, courtois."_

 _Cependant Eir pouvait sentir une certaine dangerosité qui émanait du corps du Grec. Elle en frissonna. L'esclave jeta un coup d'œil à son collier comme si c'était lui qui allait donner l'information à cet étranger. Elle porta sa main à son pendentif et le serra fortement. Elle avait ressenti la même chose qu'Eir à propos de l'aura menaçante de cet homme. Sans doute était-elle en train de prier ses dieux et déesses de la protéger du mal?_

 _"_ Je viens d'une île au large de la côte gauloise et la Bretagne, dit-elle tout simplement."_

 _Sa voix était remplie d'innocence et de pureté que le Grec fut immédiatement troublé. Toutefois, il le cacha rapidement aux yeux de cette jeune femme. Il effleura doucement les joues de son nouveau jouet de ses doigts avec délicatesse. Ses lèvres approchèrent du visage de l'adolescente et murmura:_

 _"_ Son nom?_

 __ Avallach."_

 _Le Grec haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Eir faisait des yeux de chouettes après avoir entendu d'où venait l'esclave. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cette île. Mais la terre était si vaste. Il était donc normal qu'il ne sache pas tout. Il prit une mèche de cheveux et la porta à son nez. Il sentit sa douce odeur de fleurs de pommiers, de miel et de soleil. Il ferma les paupières, savourant chaque bouffée d'air qu'il respirait._

 _"_ Sais-tu qui je suis? Continua-t-il en reprenant ses tournoiements autour de l'adolescente."_

 _La jeune femme secoua négativement de la tête, quelque peu honteuse par son ignorance. Elle joignit ses mains au niveau de la taille, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres. L'homme se plaisait dans sa contemplation. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait puis reprenait sa marche, silencieuse. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'elle. Comme si elle l'avait envoûté. Ensorcelé. Les joues de la jolie esclave prirent une teinte rouge. Et cela parut provoquer des ravages dans les entrailles du beau blond._

 _"_ Je suis Caius, fils du polémarque de la Cité d'Athènes, Médon."_

 _L'adolescente ne répondit pas. Et le dénommé Caius retoucha son visage puis lentement, il descendit plus bas. Ses doigts glissèrent vers le cou et les épaules. Il se sentait étrange en présence de ce petit bout de femme. Elle lui provoquait des ondes de chaleur qui se répercutaient dans tout son corps, dans tout son être._

 _Eir tiqua. Était-ce le Caius qu'elle venait de rencontrer? Etait-ce le même? Ou seulement son ancêtre? Carlisle ne lui avait pas dit l'âge des souverains de Volterra. Il faudra qu'elle lui pose la question une fois qu'elle sera sortie des bras de Morphée._

 _"_ Et toi? Quel est ton nom? Reprit-il._

 __ Creirwy, répondit en toute innocence la jeune femme._

 __ Sais-tu pourquoi es-tu ici?"_

 _Creirwy savait bien la raison de sa présence dans cette chambre. Elle avait été lavée, coiffée et parée pour être correctement présentée à Caius afin de s'unir à lui. Serait-elle considérée comme sa prostituée, comme sa femme ou... Seulement un jouet entre les mains d'un enfant pourri gâté?_

 _"_ Mon épouse Médra ne peut me donner d'enfants. Bien évidemment, j'ai d'autres concubines avec qui je peux en avoir... Mais je t'ai choisi car... Je te trouve différente des autres. J'ai goûté aux femmes de Sparte, de Delphes, de Corinthe ainsi que Thèbes et j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de goûter aux femmes de ta fameuse île d'Avallach."_

 _L'adolescente frémit sous les caresses de l'homme. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne du sexe opposé osait ce genre de geste envers elle. Caius contempla un moment le collier. Il n'en avait jamais vu de bijoux aussi ouvragé que celui-ci. Peut-être serait-il intéressant de créer des liens commerciaux entre Avallach et Athènes? Il devrait en parler à son père._

 _Brusquement, l'Athénien saisit brusquement la gorge de la pauvre Creirwy qui eut un hoquet de stupeur. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Elle avait clairement peur de ce qui allait se passer. Eir voulait intervenir mais sa main traversa le bras de Caius. Evidemment, elle n'était qu'une observatrice. Une spectatrice de son propre rêve qui commençait légèrement à l'énerver._

 _"_ Donne-moi un fils et tu seras la femme la plus heureuse au monde, donne-moi une fille et je te jetterai en pâture pour les chiens, déclara-t-il avec un sourire sadique."_

 _Creirwy comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre à la volonté de ce parfait inconnu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses vêtements. Elle retira les broches qui retenaient le tissu sur son corps et les lâchèrent. La robe et ces deux pinces tombèrent lestement sur le sol, laissant son corps dénudé et à la vue de tous les regards. Mais surtout de son regard, à lui. Elle rougit de plus belle. Honteuse et gênée. Caius avait relâché sa prise et n'hésitait plus à fixer Creirwy. Fier de sa trouvaille. De son nouveau jouet. Sa collection de femmes s'agrandissait à vu d'œil. Mais il était sur et certain qu'il passerait le plus clair de son temps libre et de ses nuits dans les bras de sa nouvelle acquisition._

 _Soudain Creirwy leva son visage vers cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait guère. Ses lèvres tendues vers celles de son Maître, l'invitaient à les baiser. Celui-ci cacha sa surprise puis il esquissa un petit sourire. Il emprisonna la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras. Sentant sa petite poitrine contre son torse. Ses mains commençaient à la caresser, délicatement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas été violentée lors de sa capture. Mais il aura l'occasion de vérifier sa supposition. Il sentit les bras de son amante entourer timidement son cou. Leurs regards s'enchaînèrent et ne purent se détacher par la suite. Creirwy cherchait à le déshabiller pour qu'ils soient à égalité. Et lorsqu'elle y parvient, cela avait redoublé l'enthousiasme du jeune homme qui la prit dans ses bras afin de l'emmener sur le lit. Caius appréciait que cette petite prenne des initiatives. Peu de ses concubines en faisaient et cela avait lassé le blond. Il la fit allonger avec cette même douceur, cette même délicatesse qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Normalement, il n'allait pas de main morte. Il ne pensait qu'à son propre plaisir. Mais ça... Ce n'étaient qu'avec les autres femmes. Avec Creirwy... Il se sentait différent à ses yeux. Il le sentait. Il sentait aussi la nervosité de l'adolescente qui essayait tant bien que mal de le lui cacher. Caius écarta les jambes de son amante et s'allongea sur elle._

 _Eir détourna son regard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir cela. Elle n'aimait pas jouer au voyeuse. Surtout qu'elle ne l'était pas..._

 _Caius, pour une fois, ne regardait plus Creirwy comme un simple objet que l'on jette une fois qu'elle est souillée, usagée, mais comme une femme. Une vraie. Il prit tout son temps pour la caresser, pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer des mots réconfortants. Et délicatement, il s'insinua en elle puis lorsqu'il perçut que son amante fut totalement détendue, ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides et plus forts. Voulant qu'elle se souvienne de cet instant - et des autres qui allaient suivre par la suite - toute sa vie. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était sienne. Et à personne d'autres._

 _Creirwy l'avait compris. Caius se redressa après avoir terminé sa besogne et se rhabilla sans un mot. Le travail avait été fait. Maintenant, il fallait patienter. Bien entendu, il savait que Creirwy n'allait sans doute pas lui donner un enfant tout de suite. Mais il allait la prendre tous les jours afin d'avoir son fils. Son enfant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa nouvelle concubine, qui était restée silencieuse durant tous leurs ébats._

 _Eir remarqua qu'il y avait un filament de sang qui coulait de l'entrejambe de la jeune adolescente. Effectivement, Caius ne s'était pas trompé. Il venait de la déflorer. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du Grec._

 _"_ Je repasserai sûrement dans la soirée. Tâche à bien te préparer, femme, car je risque d'être fort impatient de me glisser une nouvelle fois en toi._

 __ Oui... Si c'est tel votre désir, avait-elle soufflé en se redressant sur son séant."_

 _Caius garda le silence. La jeune femme le fixa intensément._

 _"_ Puis-je vous poser une question? Fit Creirwy, d'une voix doucereuse._

 __ Tu viens juste de le faire, femme, mais étant donné que je suis de bonne humeur, je peux accepter ta requête."_

 _L'adolescente s'humecta les lèvres puis doucement, elle joua avec une de ses boucles qui cachait son sein gauche. Ses yeux se firent rêveurs. Un petit sourire éblouissait son visage. Les yeux de Caius la dévoraient comme jamais. L'homme voulant une nouvelle fois s'unir à elle._

 _"_ Suis-je autorisée à sortir de votre demeure?"_

 _La réponse ne se fit guère attendre alors que Caius se rapprocha dangereusement de sa conquête. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur, la méprisant presque._

 _"_ Pour que les regards des autres hommes te salissent? Il n'en est pas question. Il n'y a que moi, et moi seul, qui puisse admirer, aimer et chérir ta beauté, ta personne, ce que tu es et ce que tu incarnes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"_

 _La jeune femme opina de la tête et ne bougea que lorsqu'il fut enfin sorti de la pièce. Eir remarqua que Creirwy luttait contre les larmes alors que la porte se refermait sur elle._

 ** _oOoOo_**

Alice remarquait que la fièvre n'avait guère baissé d'un iota. Elle avait même augmenté. La vampire se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était partagée entre prévenir Carlisle et le laisser se reposer. De plus, Eir bougeait de plus en plus. Son cœur battait rapidement. Trop rapidement. L'immortelle avait l'impression que l'humaine voulait s'extirper de ses songes. Comme pour échapper à un cauchemar. La voyante resserra sa prise sur la main de la mortelle. Elle sentit Eir lui répondre.

En plus de cela... Alice avait remarqué qu'Eir avait quelques petites similitudes avec l'un des trois souverains du monde vampirique. Elle avait la même forme du visage que cet individu. Angélique. Lorsque l'humaine était en colère, la vampire pouvait aisément faire la juxtaposition avec ce roi. La compagne de Jasper pensait donc que Caius et Eir avait un lien entre eux.

"_ Didyme..., murmura-t-elle."

Ce souffle. Ce murmure. Ce mot prononcé fit monter Aro et Marcus à l'étage. Caius les suivit, en gardant un peu de retrait entre l'humaine et lui. Alice constata qu'il était troublé par quelque chose. Elle sentait qu'il voulait se confier mais il ne se voyait pas en parler à un de ses frères. Enfin... Surtout à un en particulier. Il avait relevé une de ses manches et observait une marque de naissance en forme de croissant de lune au niveau de son avant-bras droit. C'était assez petit. Alice haussa un sourcil. Elle avait déjà vu cette marque quelque part. Mais elle préférait vérifier son hypothèse lorsqu'il sera parti. Elle ne voulait pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Puis d'un coup, le sommeil d'Eir se fit plus calme, plus reposant. Carlisle était apparu, comme par magie auprès de son aimée, et lui tenait la main. Son visage montrait parfaitement son anxiété ainsi que sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour elle lors de sa noyade. Ni pour la réanimer. Tout cela parce qu'il avait dû répondre aux pulsions d'un certain roi... Et cela le mettait dans une colère noire. En aucun cas, il ne souhaitait faire du mal à Eir. Il l'aimait trop pour ça...

"_ C... Cai... Us..."

Carlisle regarda le concerné, les pupilles aussi noires que l'encre de Chine. Son visage disait clairement: _"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle prononce ton nom au lieu du mien?"_

"_ Peut-être est-elle en train de se souvenir de comment je l'ai sauvé de la noyade? Supposa le Volturi en haussant les épaules, tandis qu'Alice semblait être morte de rire face à la plaisanterie du roi. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi l'aurais-je touché, Carlisle? J'ai ma femme et elle me suffit."

Et là, le petit pique était directement adressé à Carlisle. Ou à Aro. Ou du moins, il y avait un réel message caché dans la phrase de Caius qui ne plu guère ni à Aro, ni à Carlisle.

 ** _oOoOo_**

 _La chambre, où Eir se trouvait, se dissipa pour en créer une autre, plus grande, plus spacieuse, plus lumineuse. Eir tournoya sur elle-même et vit Caius et un autre homme lui ressemblant mais en plus âgé, en train de discuter. Eir déduisit que c'était sûrement son père, Médon. Le polémarque de la cité d'Athènes._

 _"_ Répudier ta femme pour une ancienne esclave? S'exclama son aîné. Et être en froid avec leur famille? Caius, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Cela reviendrait à perdre une bonne partie de nos appuies politiques et militaires dans la cité et dans la région._

 __ Père, je l'ai acheté, rendue sa liberté. Et elle attend un enfant de moi. C'est une femme libre, argumenta son fils._

 __ Il est hors de question que je cautionne cette union._

 __ Si elle me donne un fils, je la ferai reine de ma vie et de ma famille, clama le jeune."_

 _Caius sortit de la pièce, à moitié hors de lui. Comme il pouvait détester son père. Il n'aimait pas sa femme, Médra. Il aimait moins ses concubines depuis qu'il avait appris à connaître Creirwy. Il les avait même renvoyé de chez lui mais pour respect poli, il leur envoyait des sommes d'argents afin qu'elles puissent s'occuper correctement de leurs progénitures._

 _Le lieu changea une nouvelle fois. Eir était revenue dans la chambre. Elle avait l'impression que le temps était passé. La jeune femme remarqua que Creirwy était en train d'allaiter un petit nourrisson. Un petit garçon. Quelque part en elle, le bretonne fut contente. Au moins, Creirwy n'allait pas être sauvagement tuée par une horde de chiens affamés. La porte s'ouvrit sur Caius, et il semblait vraiment en colère. Envers qui? Eir ignorait si c'était en rapport avec la discussion avec Médon ou si c'était autre chose. Peut-être son épouse officielle? Cette Médra?_

 _Une domestique prit le bébé et s'éclipsa dans une pièce adjacente de la chambre. Creirwy se leva de son siège pour accueillir son amant. Elle s'avança vers lui, le visage anxieux. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Apparemment, elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose de très important. Mais Eir savait que ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment pour en parler avec Caius. Surtout lorsqu'il était dans cet état-là._

 _"_ Il y a eu beaucoup de meurtres étranges dans la cité. Et mon père veut que j'enquête. Je risque de ne pas... Venir te voir aussi souvent qu'avant."_

 _Caius la contempla un moment et sentit que son amante voulait lui parler._

 _"_ Qu'as-tu à me dire, femme?"_

 _L'ancienne esclave sursauta puis elle fit lentement:_

 _"_ Puisque... Je vous ai donné... Un fils... Puis-je repartir chez moi?_

 __ Tu veux m'abandonner?"_

 _Ces mots claquèrent sèchement dans la bouche de Caius tandis que les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune Creirwy puis affirma sa volonté de s'en aller par un signe de tête. L'homme virevolta et se dirigea vers un mur où il donna un coup de poing afin d'évacuer la colère qu'il avait en lui._

 _"_ Je... Me suis dit... Que si vous ne me touchez plus depuis... Plus d'un an... C'était... Peut-être parce que... Je vous avais déçu."_

 _Caius se retourna pour faire face à sa concubine. Sa seule et unique amante. Il se rapprocha d'elle._

 _"_ Déçu? Répéta-t-il, à moitié scandalisé."_

 _Le blond enlaça délicatement la taille de son aimée. Comment avait-il pu la laisser penser à ce genre de chose? Il s'en voulait terriblement._

 _"_ Pourquoi serais-je déçu?"_

 _Il leva sa main pour caresser le visage de la jeune il aimait la contempler. La caresser. L'embrasser. Lui faire l'amour. Tout en elle était fait pour le tenter, pour la prendre. Et elle, elle venait de lui dire qu'il était déçu d'elle? Il fallait qu'il la réconforte. Il ne pouvait pas qu'elle pense cela. Creirwy lui avait donné un héritier. Ce que Médra n'avait jamais pu lui donner depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Non... Creirwy était la femme la plus importante aux yeux de Caius. Et cela, Eir l'avait bien remarqué. Malgré le caractère bien trempé du blond._

 _"_ Tu m'as donné un magnifique héritier, continua le jeune homme avec beaucoup de tendresse._

 __ Mais j'ai l'impression que je vous répugne, avoua-t-elle piteusement."_

 _Caius afficha un air surpris puis son visage s'adoucit. Ses mains détachèrent les deux broches qui tenaient la stola puis tomba lourdement sur le sol. Creirwy frissonna de bien-être face au geste de son amant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas prise, qui ne lui avait pas manifesté de caresses, de baisers ou de câlins... Elle rougissait à vu d'œil sous le regard charmeur du Grec et se colla automatiquement contre son torse. L'Athénien parut satisfait par la réaction de Creirwy et la fit allonger sur le lit comme il avait l'habitude de faire avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte._

 _"_ Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre présence m'a manqué, Caius."_

 _Cette déclaration fit battre plus fortement le cœur du Grec. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, s'allongeant complètement sur elle et commença à l'effleurer tendrement alors que Creirwy frémissait de plaisir. Cela n'échappa à l'œil de son compagnon qui intensifia ses caresses._

 _"_ Je ne voulais pas me montrer impatient, confia-t-il en lui offrant un sourire ravageur qui fit accélérer les battements de cœur de la jeune femme."_

 _Le décor changea encore une fois. Eir eut l'impression d'être trimbalée à droite à gauche sans trop avoir le choix - un peu comme Alice lorsqu'elle la traînait dans les magasins de vêtements - et aussi d'avoir été enfermée dans le tambour d'une machine à lavée, passant au mode essorage. Eir retrouva Caius dans une sorte de bureau privatif. Il était entouré du polémarque actuel, son père Médon, et de plusieurs Maîtres de guerre. Ils étaient tous penchés au-dessus d'une carte représentant le plan de la cité d'Athènes. De nombreux pions avaient été éparpillés sur le papyrus. Eir s'avança vers le groupe d'hommes. Elle savait qu'ils ne la voyaient pas donc aucun risque de se faire repérer. Elle se demandait ce que les pions signifiaient. Sa curiosité était vraiment piquée au vif. Caius montrait les plusieurs pions un à un en prenant la parole:_

 _"_ Nous avons trouvé les corps de nombreux hoplites et de nobles dans nos rues d'Athènes. Nous ne savons pas si c'est le fait d'une seule personne ou de plusieurs. Mais nous allons le découvrir. Le meurtrier ne s'acharne pas sur ses victimes. Il les tue rien qu'en les mordant._

 __ C'est un démon d'Hadès, fit un des Maîtres de guerre. J'ai entendu dire que Sparte s'était lié avec une créature venue tout droit des Enfers. C'est un homme avec des yeux ensanglantés. Et il tue ses victimes en buvant leur sang."_

 _Eir supposa donc que cet homme parlait des vampires. D'ailleurs... Comment étaient-ils apparus? Etait-ce grâce à un dieu d'une quelconque mythologie ou si c'était juste un groupe d'humain qui se serait... Amélioré au fil des siècles?_

 _"_ Que savons-nous de lui? Demanda Caius, en perdant peu à peu sa patience. Quelles sont ses forces? Ses faiblesses? Ses cachettes? Nous ne pouvons pas frapper sans savoir. Nous risquerons de perdre plus d'hommes et lui, il réussira à s'échapper à notre justice."_

 _Caius se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Cette créature d'Hadès était créée pour tuer mais si on lui tendait un piège, est-ce qu'elle tomberait dedans? Possédait-elle une intelligence? Il se dit alors... Qu'elle pouvait avoir peur du feu comme les loups... Il se pinça les lèvres. Etant dans une extrême réflexion, il n'entendit pas les propositions de ses compères._

 _"_ Nous devrions rassembler nos hoplites afin de le débusquer. Si nous réussissons à le capturer, nous pourrions le faire parler ainsi nous aurons le temps de découvrir ses points faibles._

 __ Nous n'avons guère le temps pour les recherches. Sparte peut nous attaquer à tout moment. Nous devons régler cette affaire au plus vite. De plus nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend. Voulez-vous qu'on envoie nos hommes vers l'inconnu? Ils paniqueront à coup sûr._

 __ Aurais-tu peur, Caius? Ricana Médon."_

 _Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés au sujet de Creirwy, le père et le fils n'étaient plus en de si bons termes. Du coup, l'aîné se plaisait à rabaisser son cadet sans état d'âme. Caius gonfla la poitrine fièrement et renifla dédaigneusement._

 _"_ Peur? Répéta le fils du polémarque. J'essaye de préserver la vie de mes soldats. Le mieux serait de placer un appât._

 __ Quelle merveilleuse idée, Caius, s'extasia son père. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à être l'appât. Je suis sûr que tu seras au goût de l'homme que nous recherchons."_

 _Caius siffla, mécontent, et s'en alla à grandes enjambées de la pièce. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il tomba nez à nez avec Creirwy. Il fronça les sourcils, interrogateur. Les Grecs n'appréciaient guère que leurs femmes ou leurs concubines écoutent aux portes. L'Athénien lui saisit le bras et la traîna sans ménagement jusque dans un couloir désert. Creirwy avait les yeux apeurés et fit en se jetant dans les bras de son amant:_

 _"_ N'y allez pas, je vous en supplie, Caius. N'avez-vous pas senti l'intention de votre père?_

 __ Calme-toi, femme, ordonna Caius en écartant sa concubine de lui, à moitié dégoûté. Pourquoi es-tu ici? Ne t'ai-je pas dit de rester dans ta chambre?"_

 _La jeune femme n'appréciait pas le ton que Caius employait sur elle. Elle se referma sur elle-même comme une huître. Les yeux larmoyants, elle dit d'une voix chevrotante:_

 _"_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Je vous en prie, déléguer cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre._

 __ Pour que mon père me voit en lâche? Riposta le blond, de mauvaise humeur."_

 _Creirwy sursauta et recula effrayée. Si Caius ne voyait pas le danger qu'il y avait autour de lui, s'il ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Il n'y avait qu'une solution à prendre: partir loin de lui. Et retourner coûte que coûte à Avallach._

 _Quant à Caius, il attendait impatiemment la justification de sa concubine mais elle resta muette comme une carpe. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de sa part, il tourna les talons et s'en alla._

 _Aveuglé par la colère, Caius n'avait même pas remarqué la pâleur presque maladive de Creirwy, ni même ses cernes noires en-dessous de ses yeux et encore moins à sa poitrine anormalement grosse. La jeune femme haletait comme si elle venait de courir une longue distance. Elle venait de prendre une des plus grandes décisions de sa vie. Et elle savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à Caius. Mais tant pis... Il aurait dû l'écouter pour une fois._

 _Creirwy se dirigea vers sa chambre, regarda son fils âgé de quelques mois seulement. Elle hésitait à l'emmener avec lui. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas en danger s'il restait ici. Par contre... Pour elle, c'était une toute autre histoire. Médon pouvait un jour ou l'autre trouver une excuse pour l'expulser. L'éloigner de Caius. Autant le faire de son propre chef que d'être humiliée par cet homme. Caius l'avait libéré des fers maintenant elle était une femme libre. Elle respira, ferma les paupières pour attirer la chance et le courage vers elle._

 _Quand elle les rouvrit, sa détermination se fit plus forte, plus intense. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici. Elle prit tous les bijoux et les étoffes que Caius lui avait offert. Pour ce long voyage, il lui fallait de l'argent. Creirwy prit une cape en guise de manteau et cacha son visage. La jeune femme se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un marchand ambulant... Mais le mieux serait de s'en aller au bord d'un bateau. Ainsi, elle aurait plus de chance d'arriver à Rome ou à Massalia qui se trouvait au sud de la Gaule. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas assez d'argent pour arriver à destination... Mais tant pis... Elle aurait encore son corps._

 _Une fois dans les rues d'Athènes, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Si jamais Caius l'apprenait, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa petite escapade. Le mieux pour elle, c'était de prier afin de ne pas tomber sur lui dans la cité. Elle trouva facilement le marché et questionna les vendeurs sur leur prochaine destination. La plupart d'entre eux restait en Grèce. Et ils lui conseillèrent d'aller au port. Creirwy préférait y aller demain. Elle ne voulait pas pousser sa chance plus loin. Inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps. Caius pouvait remarquer son absence. Et elle voulait éviter d'être emprisonnée à vie dans ses appartements._

 _Une chance qu'il ne fut pas dans la chambre lorsque la jeune femme arriva. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et reposa ses affaires à leurs places afin que Caius ne se doute pas de ce qu'elle était en train de préparer._

 _Dans la soirée, Creirwy entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais elle ne se redressa pas. Elle était fatiguée. Elle voulait être en forme pour le lendemain. La jeune femme sentit une caresse sur son épaule. Ses muscles se tendirent. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se retourne. Elle ne voulait pas lui céder. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Pourquoi l'écouterait-elle?_

 _"_ Tu dors? Demanda la voix de Caius."_

 _Sa colère avait disparu mais Creirwy ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il s'allongea auprès d'elle. Elle sentit qu'il hésitait à l'enlacer. Et au final, il ne le fit pas. Doucement, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et se blottit contre son torse chaud, toute tremblante. Elle devait lui cacher ses intentions._

 _Demain, elle partirait._


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de _"Se battre pour survivre"_. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et vous comprendrez aussi pourquoi Caius a est lié à Eir. A moins que vous l'aviez déjà compris au dernier chapitre. :)**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. :)**

 **Bonne lecture! A bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 9:**

 _Le lendemain matin, Creirwy se réveilla et fut étonnée de sentir les bras chauds de Caius autour de sa taille. Son cœur s'était apaisé. Il était revenu vivant. Mais pour combien de temps? Elle sentait que Médon allait ordonner à son amant d'être l'appât jusqu'à ce qu'ils attrapent ce meurtrier. L'idée de le voir étendu mort sur les pavés d'Athènes la fit frissonner d'effroi._

 _"_ Tu es enfin réveillée? Fit la douce voix du blond."_

 _Elle opina lentement de la tête. Sa gorge était nouée par la tristesse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de son plan. Autrement elle ne pourrait se mettre en sécurité. La jeune femme accueillit ses lèvres chaudes avec joie bien qu'elle se sentit mal de lui mentir. Puis elle sentit les doigts de son compagnon caresser délicatement ses cernes. Elle recula, surprise._

 _"_ Me le dirais-tu si tu avais un problème? S'enquit Caius."_

 _Eir ainsi que Creirwy avaient bien remarqué l'inquiétude du Grec dans ses yeux azurés. La jeune femme s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle glissa ses yeux sur le corps de l'Athénien et lui souriait comme elle avait l'habitude faire quand il lui posait cette question. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle. De ses sentiments. Car même s'ils s'aimaient... Ils pouvaient aussi se détruire. Et Creirwy voulait s'en protéger._

 _"_ Je fais juste... Des cauchemars. C'est tout, répondit-elle après un moment de silence. Mais votre présence me réconforte."_

 _Caius crut à son mensonge tandis qu'Eir se doutait bien de l'état d'esprit de la jeune mère. Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle? La fiancée de Carlisle avait juste envie de le secouer comme un pommier pour qu'il voit à quel point, Creirwy était inquiète pour lui. Une des mains de l'homme prit le médaillon de son amante. La jeune femme l'observa faire. Il savait que c'était le seul objet qui lui rappelait Avallach. Il ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur sa demeure. Sur sa terre natale. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut la douce voix de Creirwy qui s'éleva dans les airs._

 _"_ Avallach est une île où les arbres fruitiers n'ont pas besoin d'être taillés, ni d'être arrosés. Nous cueillons leurs fruits juste lorsqu'ils arrivent à maturité. Nous avons beaucoup de vergers qui regorgent de pommes toutes aussi succulentes les unes que les autres. Avec ces pommes, nous fabriquons du cidre et de l'hydromel."_

 _Creirwy parla des paysages, du temps, de la mer et des animaux mais jamais elle n'évoqua le statut des femmes dans cette société car elle avait peur que Caius la punisse d'être une femme cultivée, érudite. Elle avait bien compris que chez les Grecs, la femme ne jouait que le rôle de mère. Avoir un homme qui aimait son épouse était rare. Tous les Athéniens avaient leurs concubines attitrées ainsi que des concubins. Creirwy n'avait jamais demandé à Caius s'il allait coucher avec des hommes. Cette pensée la pétrifia. S'il le faisait... Cela mettait une raison de plus pour le quitter._

 _"_ Cela doit être... Magnifique, finit-il par dire._

 __ Oui, affirma naïvement Creirwy, rêveuse."_

 _Caius continuait à tripoter le pendentif. Il le retourna, vit des inscriptions sur le dos du collier et toucha doucement la gravure. L'air pensif, il n'avait jamais vu cette écriture auparavant. Peut-être devrait-il s'y intéresser... Au lieu de courir chercher ce meurtrier. Cependant il devait prouver à son père qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Et il tenait à lui montrer sa valeur._

 _"_ Qu'est-ce que cela dit?"_

 _Creirwy jeta un coup d'œil sur l'objet en question bien qu'elle savait ce qui était marqué dessus. Elle le traduit d'une voix claire et envoûtante._

 _Fille de la mer_

 _Maîtresse d'Avallach_

 _Gardienne des anciennes croyances_

 _Caius la contempla, médusé. Ses yeux ressortaient de leurs orbites. Comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Ainsi... Elle appartenait à une société matriarcale. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle voulait avoir plus de liberté. Le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela plus tôt? Il avait toujours trouvé Creirwy spéciale... Maintenant il savait la raison._

 _"_ Je dois le transmettre à ma première fille, fit joyeusement Creirwy puis elle se rappela des paroles de Caius."_

 _Il ne voulait que des enfants mâles pour perpétuer l'okios, c'est-à-dire que les garçons hériteraient des biens matériels de leur géniteur. Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse d'avoir dire son vœu à cet homme qui ne pouvait pas comprendre l'importance que cela avait pour elle._

 _"_ Enfin... Si je puis en avoir une..., ajouta-t-elle avec plus d'hésitation."_

 _Le Grec comprit le message caché de sa jeune amante. Cela lui permettait de transmettre ses origines à sa descendance comme l'okios pour ses fils. Il caressa les cheveux de son aimée et déclara:_

 _"_ Je ferai en sorte de t'en donner une, Creirwy."_

 _Ce fut la première fois qu'il disait son prénom. Habituellement, il l'appelait "femme". Cette distinction fit rougir la concernée, touchée par la déclaration de son amant. Son visage s'illumina comme le soleil. Cette réaction fit moult tumultes dans le fort antérieur du jeune homme qui se mit sur le corps de sa concubine. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Creirwy et lui murmura au creux de son oreille:_

 _"_ Et je compte bien m'acquitter de cette promesse dès à présent."_

 _Eir détourna le regard et préféra sortir de la pièce avant d'être une nouvelle fois témoin de leurs ébats. Pour une fois, elle put se déplacer librement dans la demeure de Caius. Mais elle fut tout de suite reconduite vers la chambre qu'occupait Creirwy. Caius venait de sortir de la pièce, puis quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Creirwy. Elle s'était habillée d'une stola et d'un long manteau qui recouvrait son visage._

 _Eir savait la destination de Creirwy: le port. Les deux jeunes femmes empruntèrent un chemin qui reliait la cité aux quais. Creirwy priait pour que Caius ne soit pas dans cette partie de la ville... Autrement, il serait bien capable de ne plus la toucher. Et aussi de lui infliger une correction corporelle... Et elle devait bien admettre, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ses douces et voluptueuses caresses. La concubine de Caius recherchait des navires marchands, du coup, elle n'hésitait pas à demander des informations à droite et à gauche afin de parvenir à son but._

 _Enfin, Creirwy trouva un navire. Le capitaine était en train de discuter avec son second sur les quais. Quelle aubaine! Au moins, elle n'était pas obligée de monter dans le bateau. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Le commandant du navire était svelte avec des épaules assez larges. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, bruns et des yeux verts. Sa peau était bronzée. Il regarda la jeune femme arriver vers eux. Il la trouvait vraiment... A son goût._

 _"_ Que puis-je faire pour toi, femme? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave._

 __ Je cherche un navire pour partir vers Rome ou Massalia. Savez-vous... Où je pourrais trouver un capitaine qui irait dans cette direction? Demanda poliment Creirwy."_

 _Les deux hommes la dévisageaient de la tête au pied. Comme si elle était devenue folle. Pour les convaincre de l'emmener avec eux, elle ajouta:_

 _"_ Je ne vous coûterais pratiquement rien. Je peux faire à manger, recoudre vos habits et vos voiles, faire le ménage des cabines et du pont. Je suis pratiquement née sur un bateau. Certes, il était plus petit mais c'était quand même un navire."_

 _Cette nouvelle parut réjouir le capitaine. Il esquissa un sourire._

 _"_ Nous allons bientôt lever l'ancre, femme. Peut-être devrais-tu songer à dire adieu aux personnes qui te sont chères?_

 __ Je n'en ai pas, déclara durement Creirwy."_

 _Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle sentit son cœur se fendre en deux._

 _"_ Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop où te mettre pour le moment._

 __ Dans ton lit, lâcha son second en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son supérieur._

 __ Dans ma cabine? Rectifia le capitaine en regardant la jeune femme."_

 _Elle opina de la tête. Tout simplement._

 ** _oOoOo_**

 _Lorsque Caius rentra chez lui, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son amante. Il ne frappa pas à la porte. Il n'en avait pas besoin mais il savait que Creirwy était en train de l'attendre bien sagement, sur son lit. Ou sur une méridienne afin de nourrir leur fils. Le fils du polémarque pénétra dans la salle et fut étonné de ne pas voir Creirwy. Il haussa un sourcil puis remarqua que les bijoux et les étoffes qui avaient offert à son amante... Avaient disparu. Il aurait pu penser à un vol mais il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte._

 _Tout d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comprenant où elle était allée. Il grogna férocement et fit volte-face afin de partir à la recherche de Creirwy. Il courrait dans les rues d'Athènes, questionnant les marchands, les artisans, les hoplites et même les esclaves et les mendiants. Caius fouillait dans les bordels, n'hésitant pas à séparer des couples dès qu'il voyait une femme ressemblant à Creirwy._

 _Si jamais il la retrouverait... Si jamais il parvenait à mettre ses mains sur elle, elle ne ressortira jamais de sa chambre. Elle ne se lèvera plus jamais de son lit._

 _Puisqu'elle n'était pas dans la cité en elle-même, il se dirigea presque automatiquement vers le port. Comme si c'était les Dieux qui le guidaient vers elle. Vers celle qui avait emprisonné son cœur. Le seul lieu où il n'avait pas regardé. Il s'élança une nouvelle fois à travers Athènes. Bousculant, poussant les passants - femmes, hommes, et enfants. Qu'importe! Il s'en fichait bien de leurs réactions. Il fallait juste qu'il la retrouve. Il l'enchaînerait au lit et il lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la toucher, la prendre et l'aimer. Oui! Il l'aimait! Beaucoup trop. Mais il n'avait même pas eu le courage de le lui dire._

 _Arrivé au port, il chercha une silhouette féminine des yeux. Un hoplite, qui gardait justement la sécurité des quais, vint à lui._

 _"_ Cherches-tu quelqu'un?_

 __ Une femme._

 __ Il n'y en a qu'une qui est passée par ici. Et je ne l'ai pas vu remonter vers la cité. Elle cherchait un bateau partant pour la Gaule. Ou du moins, elle souhaite se rapprocher le plus possible de la Gaule, répondit le soldat en montrant la direction à Caius._

 __ Je te remercie, mon ami."_

 _Caius reprit sa folle course. Blessé d'être abandonné par l'être qu'il aimait le plus. Ainsi Creirwy voulait rentrer chez elle. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle rien dit? Caius aurait pu le comprendre. Il aurait trouver un moyen pour qu'ils aillent ensemble... Mais il se souvenait aussi de la crainte qu'elle portait même envers lui... Il ferma les paupières, coupable. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa petite personne et pas assez d'elle. Il serra les poings. Son regard s'était rempli de détermination et de fermeté. Même s'il devait fouiller terre et ciel, Caius se promit de la retrouver et de l'aimer comme elle était. Il ne comptait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation se termine de la sorte. Il ne le voulait pas!_

 _Au loin, il aperçut un bateau lever les voiles, et accrocher leur ancre sur un des côtés du navire. Caius écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit, à son bord, une silhouette familière. D'un coup, ses nerfs lâchèrent._

 _"_ CREIRWY!"_

 _La jeune femme ne se retourna pas à l'entente de son prénom. Peut-être n'avait-il pas crier assez fort? Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il était là! Qu'il l'aimait! Mais le bateau s'éloignait rapidement de la côte. Les vents étaient avec eux. Et Caius dû se résoudre à abandonner... Sa gorge se noua, douloureusement face à la montée cette boule de tristesse et de colère. Il lui avait fait confiance..._

 _"_ Creirwy, souffla-t-il. Reviens-moi... S'il te plait..."_

 _Les jours et les mois passèrent. Caius s'était consolé dans le travail et dans son entrainement aux maniements des armes. Il était le fils du polémarque, il se devait d'être irréprochable dans l'art de la guerre. Bizarrement, la créature d'Hadès n'avait plus commis de meurtres depuis que Creirwy était partie. Caius ne la soupçonnait pas. Elle n'avait pas la personnalité de ce tueur en série. Et puis... Il aurait remarqué des signes montrant que sa concubine était coupable. Or... A part sa fatigue et ses vomissements... Il écarquilla les yeux. Non. Cette fatigue et ces nausées matinales... Cela voudrait dire qu'elle était enceinte de lui?_

 _"_ Par Athéna..., murmura le blond. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris?"_

 _Un domestique lui dit que Médon voulait le voir. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du polémarque d'Athènes. Il y avait les autres Maîtres de guerre de la cité, toujours autour de la table où reposaient les cartes de la Grèce._

 _"_ Sparte vient de nous déclarer la guerre, indiqua Médon._

 __ Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait, siffla un des hommes."_

 _Caius les rejoignit, aux côtés de son père. Il ne le regarda pas. Il fixait un point sur la carte. Sûrement le lieu de la bataille qu'il allait devoir mener. L'armée était prête à accueillir comme il se doit les Spartiates. Le jeune homme espérait qu'il allait en ressortir vivant de cette guerre parce que, dans son cœur, il sentait qu'une autre quête l'attendait..._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, Caius se trouvait en armure, marchant vers la mort. Il priait Athéna pour qu'elle le guide et le protège. Car, pour le moment, il ne pouvait faire que ça. Il pensa aussi à Creirwy et à leur enfant. Était-ce une fille ou un garçon? Quelque part, il espérait que cela soit une fille. Le jeune homme esquissa un triste sourire. Si jamais il mourrait, Creirwy n'aura jamais à affronter cette nouvelle. L'armée athénienne franchissait une autre colline puis s'arrêta en sommet de la crête. Les Athéniens surplombaient la contrée et l'armée spartiate. Alors que le polémarque haranguait fièrement ses hommes, Caius sentit qu'ils étaient épiés. Il tourna son regard vers les arbres, plissa les yeux et distingua une silhouette sombre dans les branches de feuillus. Il avait l'étrange impression que sa peau brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis glissa ses yeux vers ses adversaires. Son père donna l'ordre de charger en même temps que le polémarque de Sparte. Caius savait que la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale._

 _Il n'était pas encore prêt. Pas prêt pour mourir. Oui. Il l'admettait. Il avait peur. Peur de mourir._

 _Les soldats des deux camps courraient à travers la plaine et dans un énorme fracas, ils se frappèrent, blessèrent et s'entretuaient sans perdre haleine. Sans pitié. Leurs armures si étincelantes avaient pris un mélange de teinte pourpre et de marron. Caius tournoyait tel un aigle volant au-dessus de sa proie. Il piquait le cœur de son ennemi comme les crocs des serpents. Le jeune homme sentait cette énergie se propager dans son corps. L'excitation. Le goût du sang. Le plaisir de voir sa victime agoniser, mourir sous ses yeux. Il se sentait revivre. Il se sentait protéger par sa déesse: Athéna._

 _Cette colère, cette tristesse, qu'il avait si souvent refoulé lors de ses entraînements servaient à présent à ôter la vie des personnes étaient dangereuses pour la sienne. Non... Il ne partirait pas aujourd'hui. Il ne partirait pas rejoindre le monde souterrain. Il voulait retrouver Creirwy. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il vive._

 _Les combats faisaient rage. Caius ne regardait plus le nombre de Spartiates qu'il attaquait, achevait, massacrait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la fin de cette fichue bataille pour qu'il puisse retourner chez lui. Et préparer son long voyage._

 _Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un l'agrippa et le projeta contre un arbre. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et lâcha sa lance. Le souffle coupé, il tentait en vain de se relever. Caius remarqua qu'il était loin du champ de bataille. Il comptait rejoindre ses camarades d'armes lorsqu'une brindille craqua. Le Grec se releva d'un bond tout en saisissant son arme. Quelqu'un éclat de rire. Le jeune homme se retourna, brandit sa lance vers son adversaire et vit... Un homme aux yeux de braise. Caius l'observa._

 _"_ Crois-tu vraiment que tu peux me faire face avec ça? Demanda l'inconnu, en montrant l'arme."_

 _L'Athénien s'était mis en garde. Prêt à attaquer. Il avait encore assez de force pour se défendre._

 _"_ Je t'ai vu comment tu te battais... Cette rage de vouloir rester en vie... Cette joie d'ôter la vie à tes ennemis... Je pourrais... Facilement te donner l'immortalité._

 __ Pourquoi ferais-tu cela? Qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner?_

 __ Oh... Rien... A part semer le désordre et la terreur chez les humains, ricana la créature."_

 _L'homme s'approcha rapidement - trop rapidement - de Caius et le plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre, la main sur sa gorge._

 _"_ Ainsi... Tu auras tout le temps pour retrouver cette femme. Et te venger d'elle. De ce qu'elle t'a fait."_

 _Caius n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait espionné. Puis... Si vraiment il pouvait lui donner l'immortalité, il pourrait facilement rejoindre Creirwy. Alors il opina de la tête, attendant la morsure de cette créature d'Hadès._

 _A Avallach, Creirwy regardait le ciel, serrant sa petite fille dans les bras. Il faisait beau. Aucun nuage était à l'horizon. Mais son cœur sentait que Caius était en danger. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sonda la mer. Et lentement, la jeune femme laissa ses larmes couler. Le bébé parlait dans un langage incompréhensible pour les adultes. Mais Creirwy sentait que son enfant voulait la consoler. La réconforter dans sa tristesse._

 _Ainsi... La créature avait fini par l'avoir._

 _ **oOoOo**_

Lorsque Eir ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle perçut c'était les bras de Carlisle autour de sa taille. Elle voulut s'en dégager mais il la serra plus contre lui. La jeune femme soupira, à moitié vaincue par la force de son amant. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement. L'humaine entendit un doux ronronnement de la part de son homme et fit un sourire. Enfin, elle était chez elle. A sa place. Elle en avait vraiment marre d'être dans ce rêve... Mais cela lui avait fait prendre conscience de plusieurs choses... Inutile d'en parler à Carlisle, il la prendrait pour une folle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour des futilités. Et puis... Cela ne le concernait pas.

"_ Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué? Demanda l'humaine d'une voix taquine.

_ Si, un peu, répondit Carlisle en boudant à moitié. Mais je compte bien rattraper ces instants que j'ai perdu."

Eir eut un tremblement. Pas de froid. Juste de plaisir. Elle se plaqua un peu plus contre lui. Voulant sentir son odeur comme si sa vie dépendait. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle était restée au lit. Elle avait peur de voir Carlisle prendre congé en lui disant que ses vacances étaient enfin terminés.

"_ Il y a intérêt, oui, le sermonna gentiment Eir. Autrement plus de câlin.

_ Oh non... J'adore tes câlins, soupira le vampire avec une moue enfantine."

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Eir se mit à califourchon sur Carlisle qui ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de tranquillité et de complicité entre eux. Elle se pencha vers son visage afin de l'embrasser mais avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, un petit lutin - du nom d'Alice - apparut dans la pièce tout en sautillant. Contente que son amie se soit enfin réveillée.

"_ Allez! Lève-toi! Nous avons pleins de chose à préparer! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant Eir du lit."

L'humaine gémit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Elle voulait profiter de la présence de Carlisle avant qu'il ne reparte au travail. Bon, il lui restait encore quelques jours... Mais quand même, elle voulait profiter de lui. Juste de lui. Elle en avait le droit, non?

"_ Me préparer à quoi? Soupçonna Eir en plissant les yeux pour essayer de déceler un mensonge."

Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment? Alice la poussa dans la salle de bain. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, qu'Eir remarqua qu'elle était dans l'appartement d'Erwan et Robin. Juste au-dessus du bar. Elle ferma les yeux en se disant que Carlisle avait dû passer ses nuits dans sa chambre d'adolescente... Punaise, la honte...

Bon, la chambre était de taille moyenne parsemée de bouquins sur les contes et légendes des pays celtes, gréco-romains, égyptiens, mayas ou japonais. Sur les murs, elle avait accroché beaucoup d'esquisses de personnes, de personnalités divines ou mythologiques au point où on ne voyait même plus la couleur des murs et du plafond. Il y avait un lit deux places ce qui arrangeait Eir et Carlisle pour leurs petits câlins en tête à tête.

Maintenant c'était sûr. La mortelle pouvait se méfier de son amie. Elle était coriace quand elle avait une idée en tête. Surtout lorsque cela concernait les fêtes.

"_ Alice?"

La vampire l'enferma dans la pièce après lui avoir lancé:

"_ Lave-toi.

_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me prépares quelque chose dans mon dos?

_ Mais non, je veux juste fêter ton réveil, rassura le lutin. Maintenant, tu vas avoir besoin de prendre une bonne douche. Trois jours et trois nuits sans se réveiller, eh ben, c'est comme si tu venais faire Landerneau - Concarneau à pied.

_ Eh! Je ne te permets pas! Protesta Eir, vexée. Pour ma défense, j'étais malade.

_ Hop! Hop! Hop! Encouragea Alice. Allez, autrement, c'est moi qui vais te laver."

Eir préféra écouter la vampire avant de la voir réellement fâcher. Elle se dépêcha, entra sous la douche, tout en pensant que c'était nettement mieux si Carlisle était avec elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres puis elle s'exclama:

"_ Je peux avoir mon petit Doc avec moi?

_ Non!

_ Roooh... C'est pas juste, râla Eir, de mauvaise humeur."

Quand elle eut terminée, Alice entra directement dans la salle, fit asseoir la jeune femme, qui boudait toujours, sur un tabouret et commença à la coiffer et à la maquiller.

"_ Tu as vraiment des beaux cheveux, complimenta Alice, admirative. Je sais déjà ce que je vais te faire! Oh oui! Tu seras magnifique!"

Alice venait de lui faire deux nattes cascades qui encerclaient joliment le crâne de l'humaine. Eir trouvait que son amie était vraiment douée pour ça. Elle lui souffla un "merci", émue.

"_ Maintenant, passons à la robe, fit la vampire en frappant des mains."

C'était une robe pin up noire, sans manche. Le cou était couvert. Et un rond faisait office de léger décolleté. La longue de la robe allait juste en dessus du genou. Ce n'était ni trop long, ni trop court. Au moins, ce n'était pas vulgaire. Eir n'aimait pas les vêtements où il n'y avait que trois pauvres morceaux de tissu et qui cachait peu le corps de la femme. Alice ne se trompait jamais dans ce choix. Et l'humaine l'en remerciait. La jeune femme enleva le collier qu'elle venait de trouver, à contrecœur. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de l'abandonner ainsi. Elle craignait que quelqu'un allait lui voler l'objet.

"_ Et voilà! Conclut-elle, toute fière. Avec ça! Carlisle ne tombera que dans tes bras!"

Les mots sonnèrent étrangement dans l'oreille d'Eir. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que la fille de son fiancé fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. L'humaine ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne fut pas la plus rapide.

"_ Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de te rendre à ton fiancé. Il est vraiment impatient.

_ Quoi? Comment... Comment ça? Paniqua Eir."

Alice la prit par la main et l'embarqua jusqu'au premier étage. Avant de rentrer dans le bar, elle confia l'humaine au médecin qui n'hésita pas à la contempler avec gourmandise. Il baisa le front de son aimée puis ses lèvres. Il ronronna une nouvelle fois et se colla un peu plus contre son aimée. Alice avait mystérieusement disparu, comme si elle ne voulait pas les déranger dans ce moment d'intimité.

"_ Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me décoller de toi, fit Eir entre deux baisers.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait connaître mes enfants?

_ Ils ne peuvent pas attendre que j'en ai terminé avec toi?

_ Pas sur que tu gagnerais."

Eir arrêta son baiser. Elle lui souriait amoureusement. Et ensuite elle ouvrit la porte tout en grand. Le bar avait l'air vide. Et sombre. La mortelle se tourna vers Alice, avec un regard rempli de méfiance. D'un coup, la lumière s'alluma et beaucoup de vampires s'écrièrent à part quelques Volturi comme les rois, Jane, Alec et Démétri:

"_ Bon anniversaire, Eir!"

L'humaine tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers la voyante afin de la foudroyer, manque de chance, cela n'avait pas marché. Eir détestait les fêtes surprises. Et encore moins lorsqu'on lui fêtait son anniversaire.

"_ Juste pour fêter mon réveil, hein, Alice? Répéta la mortelle avec un regard assassin.

_ C'est aussi pour fêter vos fiançailles, se justifia-t-elle en se réfugiant dans les bras de Jasper."

Eir leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le comportement de son amie. Mais avant qu'elle ne réplique à nouveau, Carlisle l'emmena vers un petit groupe. C'était deux couples. Celui de gauche était composé d'une belle et séduisante blonde et d'un homme à la carrure d'un ours. Et celui de droite, d'une femme brune aux cheveux ondulés et d'un homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Tous avaient des yeux ambrés comme Carlisle.

"_ Je te présente Rosalie et Emmett, et Isabella et Edward.

_ Appelle-moi juste Bella, dit l'épouse d'Edward.

_ Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, fit tout simplement Eir."

Le peu de réaction de l'humaine en étonna plus d'un. Erwan, Robin, Carlisle et les Volturi avaient pensé qu'elle se serait jetée sur eux pour les enlacer. Mais... Non. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Étrangement, le médecin sentit que quelque chose avait changé en elle depuis sa noyade. Eir perçut le regard de son aimé et des autres vampires sur elle mais tenta tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité sur son ascendance, si? Et puis... Ils ne comprendraient pas le fait qu'elle soit... Liée à l'île d'Avalon et qu'elle pouvait sentir l'aura de chacun de ses congénères... Et qu'elle pouvait ressentir leurs émotions. Elle chassa ses pensées de la tête. Comme dirait Alice, il faut savoir s'amuser ainsi Eir tromperait les sens de ces vampires afin d'éviter les questions trop embarrassantes.

"_ Si je vous fais la bise, vous n'allez pas me voir comme une alien? Non parce que j'ai fait ça à un groupe d'anglais qui était venu à l'UBO et ils m'ont dévisagés comme si j'étais une folle. Je n'ai vraiment pas compris pourquoi..."

Carlisle et sa famille éclatèrent de rire face aux explications de la mortelle. Puis un à un vint la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant _"Bienvenue dans la famille"_ , _" Heureux de voir que Carlisle ait enfin trouvé le bonheur"_ et autres phrases de politesse. Au bout d'un moment, cela lassa l'humaine. Certes, elle était encore fatiguée par rapport à son étrange en plus de cela, elle n'éprouvait pas l'envie de s'amuser. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et profiter de Carlisle. Ensuite, le médecin la guida vers un autre groupe. Deux blondes aussi splendides que Rosalie, de deux hommes bruns, l'un avait les yeux écarlates et l'autre ambrés. Et une troisième femme aux cheveux châtains.

"_ Voici, nos cousins, le clan Denali. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar et Carmen.

_ Enchantée, répéta Eir en souriant."

Kate voulut serrer la main à Eir. Elle eut un moment d'absence puis fixa la vampire dans les yeux:

"_ Ne voyez pas cela comme un affront mais mon instinct me dit que vous voulez tester quelque chose sur moi."

Eleazar eut l'air surpris tandis que Kate ouvrait la bouche en grand. Eir ajouta:

"_ Attention. Vous allez gober des mouches.

_ Eir..., soupira Carlisle en secouant négativement de la tête."

Carlisle haussa les épaules tandis que l'ancien Volturi ne cessait de dévisager l'humaine. Il essayait de déchiffrer ce qui n'allait pas avec cette mortelle. Bien que son visage était impassible, ses yeux montraient une curiosité assez vive. Alors que Carlisle entraîna la mortelle vers les Volturi, Aro avait une nouvelle fois changé de vision sur Eir. Elle pourrait être une recrue intéressante. Il fallait juste qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait comme pouvoir. Mais inutile de précipiter les choses. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éclipse.

"_ J'imagine que tu connais déjà nos dirigeants? Interrogea Carlisle, doucement.

_ Oui. D'ailleurs, j'avais une question à vous poser. Comment dois-je vous appeler? Seigneur, Maître, Vos Altesses ou juste votre prénom? Demanda Eir avec beaucoup de respect."

Cela arracha un sourire à Marcus et à Caius tandis qu'Aro l'observait avec cette attitude béat bien propre à lui.

"_ Comme vous le souhaitez, du moment que vous ne nous manquez pas de respect, fit calmement Caius.

_ Alors, je vais continuer à vous appeler par vos prénoms. Si... Cela ne vous dérange pas."

Caius leva les yeux au ciel avec une expression qui disait: _"Puisque je vous le dis..."_ qui fit rire Marcus. Son rire grave avait fait sursauter la plupart des immortels car... Eh ben... Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de l'entendre rire depuis la disparition de Didyme. Carlisle plaqua un peu plus Eir contre lui, comme s'il craignait une attaque venant d'Aro. Le végétarien n'était pas idiot. Il savait ce que pensait son "ami" à propos de Eir. Le Volturi pouvait aussi bien la vampiriser que la tuer sous un coup de folie. Et ça, Carlisle voulait l'en préserver tant qu'il en avait le pouvoir.

"_ J'aimerais que vous lui expliquez notre monde, déclara le médecin. Après tout, vous êtes les mieux placés pour le lui dire.

_ Effectivement, fit lentement Aro. Mais ne pourrions-nous pas... Profiter de cette soirée avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet? Je sens que ta fille n'a pas trop envie qu'on lui gâche ces festivités qu'elle a eu tant de mal à préparer."

Erwan et Robin se tenaient juste à côté de Félix et Démétri. Eir s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire. Laissant son fiancé aux mains de ses souverains. Les gardes des Volturi ne la quittèrent pas des yeux.

"_ Alors comme cela on est allergique au soleil, hein? Dit malicieusement leur fille adoptive.

_ Désolé de t'avoir..., commença Robin. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne pouvait pas..."

Eir leva la main pour lui intimer de se taire. La vampire écarquilla les yeux, ahurie, tandis que l'humaine prenait la parole.

"_ Normalement je devrais vous en vouloir à mort. J'ai même pensé à me venger de me l'avoir caché... Mais comme je suis une _très gentille fille_ et que je suis très compréhensive... Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous vouliez savoir si j'étais digne de votre confiance. Si vous me l'aviez dit... J'aurai pu garder votre secret bien sagement... Ou bien le révéler aux humains... Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce que je gagnerais en faisant cela... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre... La seule famille qui me reste. Vous avez fait le choix d'attendre que je sois assez mûre pour me le dire, n'est-ce pas?"

Erwan se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. On entendit des légers craquements d'os et le visage de la mortelle était devenue... Un peu rouge?

"_ Erwan... Tu es juste en train de m'étouffer, là... Pas sûr que Carlisle ait envie de se marier avec un cadavre."

Le vampire s'éloigna d'elle comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait la peste tandis que ses congénères avaient l'air de s'amuser par la répartie de la mortelle. Une souffrance indescriptible était apparue sur le visage d'Erwan.

"_ Hey! C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si je gisais déjà par terre.

_ Vraiment... Elle a un drôle d'humour, dit Marcus, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'est pour cela que je l'apprécie beaucoup, mon frère, avoua Caius.

_ Ah, il faut aussi que je remercie mon sauveur. Je ne voudrais pas me faire passer pour une humaine sans manières.

_ Vous n'êtes pas une humaine sans manières, fit remarquer Aro. Vous avez même trop de manières."

Aro la dévora des yeux d'une telle façon qu'Eir pressentit qu'il allait l'attaquer. Elle inspira et calma son cœur. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, elle trouvait qu'elle avait des réactions bizarres. Avec tout le naturel qu'elle put mettre dans la voix, elle lui répondit:

"_ Mince... Devrais-je me dévergonder?

_ NON! S'écrièrent Robin, Erwan et Carlisle d'une même voix.

_ Ça va... C'était juste une question parmi tant d'autres...

_ Vous avez de drôles d'interrogations, ma douce enfant, reprit le leader des Volturi.

_ Je sais. Carlisle me le dit souvent. Bon revenons à nos moutons... J'aimerais bien savoir qui m'a tiré de la noyade."

Aro montra Félix en le désignant du doigt. Félix eut un grand sourire fraternel envers l'humaine. Le visage d'Eir s'illumina. Elle écarta les bras tout en s'exclamant:

"_ Hey! Viens ici mon petit gaillard! Que je t'embrasse!"

Félix s'avança vers elle mais ce fut la mortelle qui l'enlaça. Il posa délicatement ses bras sur son dos tandis qu'elle lui baisa les deux joues. Il éclata de rire puis il fit:

"_ Je t'ai juste repêché.

_ Bon... C'est qui que je dois remercier alors?

_ Caius. Normalement, il préfère tuer les humains que de les sauver, fit remarquer Aro en regardant Eir passer une nouvelle fois devant lui."

L'humaine ne releva même pas la mise en garde du Volturi et continua son chemin tranquillement. Il se demandait même si elle n'était pas trop téméraire.

"_ Ça, c'est parce que je l'ai tapé dans l'œil, ria Eir mais Carlisle la retient en plein vol. Ben... Quoi? Je n'ai même plus le droit de plaisanter? Laisse-moi au moins le remercier."

Le végétarien céda à contrecœur alors qu'Eir fit la bise à Caius - qui à la surprise de tout le monde - la serra dans ses bras. Il la complimenta sur sa robe et sur sa coiffure. Il tenait les bras de la jeune femme. Son regard fut alors attiré par une tache de naissance, en forme de croissant de lune. Il passa son doigt dessus juste pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un tatouage. Non... Ce n'était pas un. Puis il leva les yeux vers les émeraudes d'Eir qui exprimaient beaucoup de respect et de bienveillance. Maintenant il savait pourquoi il voulait tant la protéger.

"_ Je m'en serais voulu toute l'éternité si j'avais laissé une humaine aussi divertissante mourir.

_ Euh... Divertissante? Répéta-t-elle. Dans quel sens? Comment dois-je le prendre? Carlisle? Il se trouve que je n'arrive pas à bien comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il me considère comme... Un repas?

_ N'allons tout de même pas dans ces extrêmes, dit Caius en éclatant de rire. Carlisle ou moi vous transformera."

Gros silence. Eir regarda Carlisle, puis Caius afin de savoir si ce n'était pas une blague. Aro remarqua que l'humaine n'était pas encore prête pour la vampirisation. Un éclat de tristesse survola ses prunelles et soudain, elle leur offrit un magnifique sourire qui avait le don d'attendrir les cœurs les plus froids. Aro crut sentir son cœur glacé rebattre et des fourmillements parcouraient agréablement son corps. Pourquoi cette humaine lui faisait tant d'effet? Cela l'agaçait... Royalement. Il enviait tellement Carlisle d'avoir Eir, et Eir, Carlisle. Il cacha son malaise aux yeux de tous car il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses à ces vampires qui ne voulaient qu'une seule chose: le voir disparaître.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

 **En ce vendredi 16 octobre 2015, je vous fais l'honneur de vous poster le dixième chapitre de: Se battre pour survivre. Alors... A votre avis? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end et une bonne soirée!**

 **A bientôt! :D**

 **P.S: L'auteure a _besoin_ de vos reviews! (je vous donnerai des cookies ou des sushis :D Comme vous voulez :))**

 **Chap** **itre** **10:**

Alice prit la main de l'humaine et la guida vers une chaise. Carlisle s'installa confortablement sur un autre siège, dos à celui de sa fiancée. La voyante leur donna chacun une pancarte. Sur celle de Carlisle était marquée: "Moi" et "Elle" et sur celle d'Eir: "Lui" et "Moi". Aro fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas les principes de... Ce jeu. Qu'est-ce que le couple devait-il faire?

"_ Pourquoi ai-je toujours ce mauvais pressentiment? Fit la mortelle en se tournant vers son compagnon.

_ Détends-toi. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait te manger, taquina Alice en faisant un clin d'œil à l'humaine."

Cela déclencha un fou rire chez les vampires. Carlisle voulut les rejoindre...

"_ Rigole une seule fois de sa blague et je te jure que lorsque je serai transformée, je ferai en sorte à ce que tu ne me touches plus.

_ Ça c'est ce que j'appelle: la Punition Suprême, fit Emmett en s'esclaffant."

Le sourire du médecin ne cessait de s'agrandir. Il déposa un long baiser langoureux qu'Eir répondit presque automatiquement. A la fin de leur embrassade, elle lâcha:

"_ C'est ce qu'on appelle de la corruption affective. C'est mal, tu sais?

_ Mais tu adores ça."

Elle laissa planer un court silence. Son regard se fit plus froid et dévisagea Carlisle pendant un moment. Et d'un coup, elle ria à gorge déployée. Mais le médecin avait sentit que Eir avait changé. Il la trouvait étrange depuis son réveil. Il l'étudia du regard, soupçonneux.

"_ Il est _si_ difficile de te résister, dit-elle en pinçant une joue du médecin qui la regarda l'air blasé."

Un " _hum, hum_ " digne de Dolorès Ombrage se fit entendre et les deux amoureux se figèrent et se réinstallèrent convenablement sur leurs chaises respectives.

"_ Nous allons tester les connaissances de nos deux tourtereaux. Ils devront répondre par "moi", "il" ou "elle". Et nous... Nous verrons s'ils ont correctement répondu ou non. Première question: Qui a fait le premier pas?"

Les bras furent rapidement levés dans l'air. C'était Carlisle. Par la même occasion, cela permettait à Aro de connaître un peu plus le caractère d'Eir. Il l'examinait tout en faisant attention à ne pas être... Trop insistant.

"_ Je m'en souviendrai toujours, fit Eir, en rigolant. Il a prétendu s'être trompé de bâtiment juste pour pouvoir me parler.

_ Il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse plausible, sans pour autant que cela soit tiré par les cheveux, pour t'approcher. Je suis sûr que tu m'aurais rejeté si je t'avais dit que tu me plaisais.

_ Impossible, trancha l'humaine d'une voix sincère. Je t'avais déjà remarqué.

_ Non, c'est vrai? Fit Carlisle, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Tu n'étais pas si discret pour me suivre."

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard puis Carlisle lui pinça les côtes en sifflant un "menteuse" tandis qu'Eir lui tirait fièrement la langue. Alors que les deux fiancés étaient en train de se chamailler gentiment, Aro était dans ses réflexions. Il venait de comprendre que Sulpicia et lui n'avaient jamais eu de complicité comme Carlisle et Eir. Il n'a jamais eu de petites attentions, ni de paroles encourageantes, ni des regards accueillants... En faite... Ils ne s'étaient jamais trop parlés. Aro avait été obnubilé dans son devoir de souverain tandis que Sulpicia était enfermée avec Athénodora dans la tour, à attendre patiemment l'arrivée de son époux. Peut-être... Était-ce une de ses raisons qu'elle l'avait quitté? Sûrement...

"_ Hum! Hum! Fit Alice en foudroyant les deux amants."

Cela les calma instantanément. Eir savait qu'Alice pouvait être très... Agaçante lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose et se calma instantanément.

"_ Lequel de vous deux a donné le premier baiser?"

La réponse fusa automatiquement. Le visage de la mortelle s'était illuminé comme le soleil.

"_ Non? C'est vrai? S'exclama Emmett, surpris. On parle bien du même Carlisle?

_ Il était si timide, j'ai dû prendre les devants, dit Eir. Autrement il allait me filer entre les doigts. Le vilain.

_ Je ne suis pas vilain. J'étais juste timide.

_ J'aime bien les timides, fit tendrement l'humaine."

Ce fut le tour à Eir de l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis le jeu reprit son rythme.

"_ Qui est le plus attentionné?"

Carlisle répondit par un "Elle" alors qu'Eir avait répondu le contraire.

"_ Ah... Premier désaccord entre le couple, ricana gentiment Caius.

_ Quoi? Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu as mis? Demanda Eir en se retournant vivement vers son fiancé.

_ Le contraire de toi, répondit tendrement son compagnon."

L'humaine rougit fortement et Carlisle en profita pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue.

"_ Qui s'énerve le plus vite?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question? Questionna Eir en levant le panneau où il était écrit "moi". Tout le monde sait que je suis un véritable petit ange.

_ Un ange diabolique, ajouta Carlisle avec un doux sourire.

_ Ah non... Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est Lucifer. Pas moi.

_ Qui est Lucifer? S'intéressa Aro.

_ Son chat, répondirent Erwan, Robin et Carlisle d'une même voix.

_ Mon chat, dit Eir, en même temps qu'eux. Il est trop mignon.

_ Il est plutôt... Embêtant, ajouta le médecin. Surtout lorsque j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi."

Caius se demandait pourquoi le Cullen ne s'était-il pas débarrassé de ce gêneur afin d'être tranquille avec sa compagne. Il aimait bien le sang animal, non? Ah... Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas mettre la patronne de _ce petit ange diabolique_ contre lui. Le blond eut un rire silencieux. Vraiment il ne pensait pas qu'une humaine l'amuserait autant.

"_ Il reste mignon quand même. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est dans mes pattes à chaque fois que tu rentres chez moi."

Ainsi même le chat était jaloux de Carlisle. Aro ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette révélation.

"_ Maintenant que vous vous êtes échauffés - et aussi parce que Nessy n'est pas là - nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

_ Carlisle, je tenais à te préciser que j'aimais beaucoup ta fille mais je dois te prévenir que des fois, elle me fait peur, débita l'humaine en regardant la voyante qui lui souriait bien sadiquement."

Le vampire ne répondit pas, de peur de recevoir les foudres de sa fille adoptive.

"_ Qui demande le plus de baiser?

Carlisle leva le pancarte côté "moi". Eir fit de même, côté "Lui".

"_ Lequel des deux demande le plus de câlins?"

Cette fois-ci se fut l'inverse.

"_ Et les câlins dans le lit?"

Les deux tourtereaux secouèrent les pancartes comme pour dire qu'ils étaient deux à en demander. Emmett, Félix et Démétri pouffèrent face aux réponses des deux fiancés.

"_ Lequel de vous deux domine l'autre?"

Carlisle montra Eir et Eir souriait bien naïvement. Caius continuait à rire. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que le vampire végétarien se laissait dominer par une mortelle. Mais en même temps, la jeune femme avait de vrais atouts. Le Volturi aimait les femmes qui savaient s'en servir. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la femme qui ressemblait à Eir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre le nom dessus?

"_ Elle a des arguments de poids, murmura-t-il."

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

"_ Si une personne -homme ou femme- s'approche de l'un d'entre vous, lequel des deux interviendra en premier?"

Les deux brandirent la même réponse: "moi".

"_ C'est bien simple, si c'est une femme, je lui coupe les cheveux jusqu'à la racine, dit Eir. Cela lui apprendra à voler mon homme.

_ N'est-ce pas un peu extrême? Demanda Carlisle.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais scarifié son visage.

_ Eir! S'indigna Robin.

_ Et si c'est un homme, par contre là, je serai plus ferme. La castration, direct."

Aro déglutit difficilement son venin. Même si elle était une simple humaine, elle savait parfaitement jouer avec sa voix et ses intentions. Le leader des Volturi devait se méfier d'elle. Il sentait... Il sentait qu'elle possédait un pouvoir. Un pouvoir qui pouvait soit les détruire. Soit les protéger de leurs ennemis. Il allait devoir jouer finement afin qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ce qui se passait dans son dos.

"_ Eir! Répéta sa mère adoptive, scandalisée par les propos de la jeune femme.

_ Quoi? Ce qui est bien lorsqu'on a un médecin comme amant, c'est qu'il vous apprend à manier le scalpel comme d'une arme."

La mortelle eut un sourire machiavélique, inhumain, que peu de personnes la reconnaissaient à cet instant. Caius ne pouvait que sourire face à l'audace de cette petite humaine. Il avait remarqué à quel point certains immortels avaient frissonné face à ses mots. Ses paroles. Comme si elle avait le pouvoir de les contrôler. De les mettre à genoux. Ses mots respiraient la puissance, le pouvoir. Il avait bien remarqué le malaise qu'Aro avait eu. Il n'avait plus cette assurance. L'humaine lui avait clairement fait peur.

Depuis que Caius avait vu cette tache de naissance sur le bras de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait qu'être fière d'elle et de ses origines. Car même s'il n'avait pas pu retrouver _cette femme_ , il avait su retrouver un membre de sa famille. Encore en vie. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Les seules personnes qui avaient réussi à le canaliser c'étaient toutes des femmes. Athénodora, Eir et cette femme dont il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Et si Aro voulait la tuer pour x raison, Caius se ferait une joie de l'en empêcher.

"_ Eir. Nous ne t'avons pas éduqué ici.

_ Laisse-là donc. Tu sais bien qu'elle plaisante, fit Erwan en prenant la main de sa bien-aimée. Toi aussi, tu réagirais au quart de tour si une vampire s'approchait un peu trop de moi."

Eir se leva, s'avança vers le bar et se servit en diabolo châtaigne. Puis elle revint en passant une nouvelle fois devant Aro qui l'observait avec défiance. Elle lui souriait franchement, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Le vampire cligna des yeux, étonné par tant de familiarité avec cette humaine. Mais il ne pouvait que se réjouir de sa présence.

Comment cette simple humaine pouvait-elle lui provoquer de telles sensations? De tels sentiments? Un coup, il voulait la prendre, l'embrasser afin qu'elle hurle son nom. Et l'instant d'après, il souhaitait sa mort. C'était complètement illogique. Irrationnel. Pour la première fois, Aro se sentait... Perdu.

"_ Bon. Passons au gâteau! Fit Alice."

Alors que Jasper et Emmett installaient la table juste devant Eir, Alice était partie dans la réserve afin d'aller chercher le fameux gâteau d'anniversaire. Bella, Edward et Rosalie mirent les cadeaux sur la nappe.

"_ A quoi cela sert que je souffle sur les bougies s'il n'y a que moi qui mange le gâteau? Demanda Eir en regardant Carlisle. Je ne suis tout de même pas idiote à ce point-là."

Trop tard. Alice avait déjà rapporté une très belle pièce montée blanche et rose. Eir grimaça. Evidemment, elle avait choisi la couleur que l'humaine détestait: le rose.

"_ Carlisle, je crois que ta fille a confondu "anniversaire" et "mariage".

_ Je pense aussi.

_ Je vais surtout grossir, fit remarquer Eir, dépitée.

_ Je te trouve un peu maigrichonne.

_ Recommence et tu seras privé de câlin à vie, menaça la mortelle, sérieusement."

Carlisle éclata de rire, ne croyant pas un mot de sa dulcinée.

"_ Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui en demandera la première."

Eir leva son menton en l'air, et renifla dédaigneusement. Ainsi il ne la croyait pas. Eh bien... Elle allait le prendre au mot. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Alice lui tendit un premier cadeau et elle fit fièrement:

"_ Ça, c'est un cadeau de la part de Bella et d'Edward."

Caius observait la jeune humaine ouvrir ses cadeaux avec une certaine retenue. Elle ne semblait pas heureuse d'avoir tous ses présents. Ses yeux reflétaient une mélancolie aiguë. Et il ignorait encore la raison. Erwan parut lire la question muette de son Maître et il lui murmura - pour que seul Caius puisse l'entendre:

"_ Sa mère a disparu le jour de son anniversaire. Robin et moi l'avions cherché partout mais aucun signe d'elle. Pas même une seule odeur..."

Le Volturi soupira. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cette petite mortelle - qui n'était pas si petite que cela - et qui l'émerveillait tant. Il n'avait pas de cadeau à lui offrir. Pourtant, il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu' _il_ serait _toujours_ là pour elle. Ses doigts tripotèrent sa chevalière. Et Caius fit une moue pensive. Il se demandait ce qui pourrait plaire à cette jeune femme. Certes, il ne la connaissait pas personnellement mais il savait qu'elle aimait l'histoire, les arts, se déguiser et plonger... Peut-être devrait-il lui offrir une nouvelle combinaison de plongée? Puisque le vampire l'avait déchiré afin de pouvoir faire le massage cardiaque. D'ailleurs... Caius ne savait pas si elle lui en voulait pour ça. Peut-être ne voudrait-elle pas lui pardonner? A cette pensée, il grimaça. Pour tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour la garder en vie, il faudrait en plus qu'elle lui en veuille parce qu'il avait déchiré sa tenue de plongée...

"_ A quoi pensez-vous, Caius? Demanda la mortelle en lui offrant un sourire à coupé le souffle.

_ A rien.

_ Allons ne me faites pas croire qu'il n'y a rien. Approchez."

Caius l'écouta. Il était quelque peu perplexe de s'approcher de l'humaine. Bien qu'il n'a pas été gêné par son odeur lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de la noyade, là... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer son odeur tellement elle était alléchante. Eir lui prit les mains et le regardait tendrement. Ce qui provoqua un grognement chez Carlisle qui pensait que sa fiancée avait des sentiments envers _ce_ Volturi. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

"_ Le manque de confiance que tu as envers moi est vraiment insultant, Carlisle, répliqua Eir."

Ses mots claquèrent comme un fouet sur le sol. Le médecin avait reculé, abasourdi par le ton sec de sa compagne, et avait cligné des paupières. Les membres de son clan avaient tous réagis, à part Alice et Edward, qui semblaient déjà être au courant de cette découverte.

"_ Comment peux-tu me dire cela, Eir? Souffla-t-il vexé. As-tu vu comment tu le regardes? Comment tu te comportes avec lui?"

L'humaine bondit sur ses jambes et remonta la manche gauche de Caius pour que la marque soit visible aux yeux de Carlisle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil tout en émettant un "hum" très agressif. Comme si elle voulait que son compagnon constate qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de le tromper d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Le médecin écarquilla les yeux, choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Son visage exprimait sa peine et sa culpabilité. Il caressa le bras de sa compagne, là où il y avait sa tache de naissance.

"_ Je suis désolé, fit piteusement Carlisle."

Après avoir redescendu la manche du roi, elle se tourna vers son fiancé et lui baisa tendrement les lèvres.

"_ Je ne peux t'en vouloir, Carlisle. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

_ Je crois... Qu'il va nous falloir... Quelques explications, fit Emmett, incrédule.

_ A nous aussi, répondit sombrement Aro qui foudroyait Caius du regard."

Ce furent Edward et Alice qui leur donnèrent les explications. Au plus grand désarroi de Caius qui soupira d'ennui. Evidemment, il fallait que le télépathe et la voyante entrent dans la conversation. Caius voulut retourner à sa place mais il fut retenu par la jeune femme qui souriait naïvement.

"_ Creirwy vous aimait beaucoup. Elle aurait aimé vous emmener avec elle si vous n'aviez pas été aussi acharné par votre enquête."

Quelques brides de mémoires lui revenaient lentement. Oui... Il se souvenait de ce nom. Creirwy. Creirwy... Elle avait la peau pâle que la neige et pourtant elle rayonnait comme le soleil. Un peu comme Eir. D'ailleurs... En parlant de cette humaine. Comment le savait-elle? Comment l'avait-elle appris? Mais il laissa ces interrogations pour plus tard, il ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa soirée. Et le vampire crut voir de la reconnaissance dans les prunelles verdoyantes de la jeune femme.

"_ Dites-moi pourquoi vous ne pensez à rien? Reprit-elle d'une voix doucereuse."

Il fut subitement mal à l'aise. Il hésitait vraiment à ce qu'il allait dire. Doit-il lui dire la vérité ou... Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de cadeau pour elle?

"_ Eh bien... Je vous ai... Déchiré votre combinaison sur la plage et...

_ Idiot, dit-elle en frappant le sommet de la tête du vampire. Si vraiment je voulais vous en vouloir, je vous l'aurai fait savoir depuis belle lurette."

Si Caius avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait. Ses muscles s'étaient détendus face aux dires de l'humaine. Eir semblait être en colère. Son nez était retroussé. Et sa moue était quelque peu colérique que Caius crut se revoir lorsqu'il était... En colère.

"_ Vous êtes tout aussi irrécupérable que Carlisle...

_ Hé! Protesta le concerné, faussement outré.

_ ... Lorsqu'il se borne à conclure des suppositions qui ne sont mêmes pas vraies, continua Eir sur sa lancée. Dieu vous a donné une langue et un cerveau! Servez-en à bon escient, bon sang. Rooh! Ces hommes, il faut tous leur expliquer. Incapable de penser par eux-mêmes...

_ Je vous conseillerai de vous faire petit dans les prochaines heures qui suivent, fit Erwan. Elle est assez remontée par vos... Comportements.

_ Je n'ai rien fait de mal, dit Caius, innocemment.

_ Vous avez douté de sa compréhension et de sa confiance.

_ Ah... Oui..., admirent le médecin et le roi, piteusement."

Eir était retournée à son déballage de cadeaux. Caius remarqua qu'elle y mettait plus d'entrain. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait eu la confirmation qu'elle était reliée à lui?

"_ Oh! Un livre sur la mythologie nordique. Cool! Je ne l'avais pas dans ma bibliothèque!"

Elle attrapa un autre cadeau. C'était de la part de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Eir l'ouvrit avec empressement et Caius eut un sourire tout en disant:

"_ Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous ouvrez le doigt avec le papier cadeau."

Bella se rembrunit tandis qu'Edward lança un regard d'avertissement au Volturi qui ne ravala pas pour autant son sourire. Eir haussa un sourcil et regarda Carlisle pour avoir une explication. Le médecin l'obligea à continuer d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ce qu'elle fit, à moitié en rechignant. C'était un lecteur radio dernier cri. La jeune femme remercia le couple. C'est vrai que la radio de sa twingo était morte mais depuis que Carlisle lui avait offert cette Mercedes. Elle ne voyait plus trop l'utilité de ce présent. Enfin bon... Ils ont voulu bien faire, Eir n'allait pas les contrarier. L'humaine saisit une autre boîte. C'était de la part d'Alice et de Jasper. C'était un vêtement. Une robe pour être plus précise. En dentelle et blanche. Quand Eir comprit que c'était un habit provenant de chez Dolce & Gabbana, elle eut une moue... Assez... Euh... Mi-figue, mi-raisin. Elle les remerciait aussi. Puis ce fut le tour du cadeau de Robin et d'Erwan. Eir soupira et tourna les yeux vers eux. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait pas de cadeau. C'était pourtant pas si compliqué à comprendre, si?

Une sonnerie retentit. Robin se déplaça à vitesse vampirique pour y répondre. Elle soupçonnait que cela soit un des amis de sa fille adoptive.

"_ Bonsoir, Rob's, fit une voix masculine."

La vampire reconnut sans peine la voix de Bran, le meilleur ami de sa fille.

"_ Je peux parler à Eir? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix beaucoup trop sérieuse au goût de l'immortelle."

Le jeune homme avait, à peu près, le même caractère qu'Eir. Normalement, cette semaine, il devait garder des enfants. Robin hésita un moment puis fit:

"_ Eir! Bran au téléphone."

L'humaine bondit sur ses jambes toute contente d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami, sous l'oeil soupçonneux de Carlisle. Son fils, Edward, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son créateur et lui murmura:

"_ Il n'y a rien entre eux, non plus, Carlisle."

Son paternel se détendit. Le fait que son enfant lui avait confirmé que sa fiancée ne regardait pas un autre homme que lui le rassurait.

"_ Bah alors? Tu veux des conseils pour endormir les marmots? S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Eir. Il faut que tu partes de ce bar, immédiatement."

C'est comme si Eir venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Son cœur eut un raté. Elle voulut le questionner mais il enchaîna rapidement.

"_ Quittes Landerneau, tout de suite."

Bran avait l'air d'être inquiet pour elle. Pourquoi? Pour quelle raison?

"_ Quoi? Murmura-t-elle en s'assoyant sur un tabouret du bar. Mais... Je ne peux pas.

_ Ecoute-moi. Le temps presse. Si tu veux que les vampires, que tu aimes tant, restent en vie, tu sors de ce putain de bar, ok?"

Comment était-il au courant de ça? Les battements du cœur de l'humaine s'étaient accélérés. Carlisle et Caius s'étaient lentement rapprochés de la jeune femme. Quelque peu sceptique par l'état de mental de la mortelle.

"_ Kay va venir te prendre. Katell et Sorah vont venir nous rejoindre. Je te donnerai les explications plus tard. Fais ce que je te dis et tout de suite!

_ Est-ce que..., commença Eir en se tournant vers Carlisle. Est-ce que je peux..."

Il y eut un long silence. Eir crut entendre un soupir très agacé.

"_ Oui, tu peux si cela peut te rassurer.

_ Merci."

Il raccrocha tandis qu'Eir tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait une étrange impression que cela concernait les loups-garous. Elle frissonna puis respira plusieurs fois à la suite. Elle ne devait pas alerter Carlisle, ni Robin, ni Erwan. Elle devait juste convaincre son fiancé de la suivre sans lui poser de question. L'humaine redressa la tête et vit que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Comment leur mentir? Comment trouver une excuse sans trop être... Tirée par les cheveux?

"_ Une mauvaise nouvelle? S'enquit Carlisle en l'enlaçant."

La mortelle se blottit contre lui. Elle respira son odeur. Ses mains s'accrochèrent lentement à un des bras du vampire. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce bar. Ce cocon familial. Mais si elle devait les préserver... Il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix. Déjà, Bran lui avait autorisé d'emmener Carlisle avec elle. C'était encourageant et rassurant pour elle. Cependant... La jeune femme voulait aussi que Caius l'accompagne mais il était trop tard pour que l'humaine puisse demander quoique ce soit d'autre à Bran. La mortelle n'avait pas envie de se donner au spectacle.

"_ Carlisle, tu peux venir s'il te plait? Demanda-t-elle en l'entraînant vers l'étage."

Eir ne voulait pas s'expliquer devant autant d'inconnus. Une fois dans la chambre, la jeune femme se déshabilla rapidement, prit une combinaison militaire verte unie, un T-Shirt noir et des boots et se rhabilla à vitesse grand V. Elle mit le collier celte autour de son cou afin de ne pas l'oublier.

"_ Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Eir?"

L'humaine saisit une ceinture, prit deux dagues, son poignard et une grande épée. Elle tendit l'arc, un carquois rempli de flèches et un sabre à Carlisle.

"_ Me fais-tu confiance? Interrogea sa fiancée.

_ Oui.

_ Alors suis-moi et ne pose pas de question car je n'ai pas encore les réponses. J'ai convaincu Bran de te prendre avec moi... Bien qu'il... Ne semblait pas d'accord à ce que tu m'accompagnes. S'il te plaît... N'ameute pas ton clan, ni les autres. Cela risque d'être dangereux."

Le vampire acquiesça lentement de la tête comme s'il avait compris le message caché de son aimée.

"_ Et que vas-tu donner comme excuse? Robin et Erwan ne te laisseront pas sortir ainsi.

_ Je sais. Mais je ne leur laisse pas le choix, Carlisle.

_ Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi.

_ Comme moi à eux, soupira-t-elle, tristement. J'aurai aimé les emmener avec moi. Mais tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi. Il me semblait évidant que je te choisisse au lieu d'une autre personne.

_ Très bien, je te suivrai."

Ils descendirent les escaliers silencieusement. Robin haussa un sourcil, soupçonneux. Alice se rapprocha d'eux et fit, avec une moue boudeuse:

"_ Vous nous quittez?

_ Vu que nous avons fêté l'anniversaire d'Eir, nous souhaitons profiter un peu de nous, seuls, en toute intimité, répondit le médecin, très calmement. Avant que je ne reprenne le travail."

Edward essayait en vain de déchiffrer les pensées de son créateur mais n'eut aucunes informations. Carlisle s'était mis à chanter une berceuse bretonne qu'Eir fredonnait souvent lorsque son esprit était détendue. Cela lui permettait de bloquer le pouvoir de son fils.

"_ Dans cet accoutrement? Répliqua sèchement Robin qui n'était pas dupe du comportement de sa fille.

_ Elle va participer à un concours de cosplay et nous voulions juste faire quelques photos cette nuit pour finaliser l'inscription, fit Carlisle, toujours d'un ton aimable.

_ Et... Quel est le nom de ce concours?

_ Toulouse Game Show, précisa Eir, glaciale. Le 28 et 29 novembre. Les organisateurs souhaitent avoir les fiches d'inscriptions et les photos dans les plus brefs délais. "

Carlisle avait eu chaud car il ne s'était jamais penché sur les noms de ce genre de manifestations. Une chance qu'Eir ait répliqué aussi rapidement. Cela parut suffire au couple qui avait recueilli l'humaine mais pas pour Edward, ni pour Alice et encore pour Caius. Le Volturi sentait que la jeune femme ne voulait pas leur dire la raison de ce départ quelque peu précipité. En plus, Eir n'avait pas terminé de déballer ses cadeaux. Carlisle et Eir dévalèrent les dernières marches et sortirent sous l'oeil méfiant des Volturi, des Cullen et des Dénali.

"_ Démétri, peux-tu les localiser?"

La tension était palpable. Le traqueur fronça les sourcils et secoua négativement de la tête.

"_ Je les ai perdu depuis qu'ils sont sortis.

_ Jeune Edward? Demanda Marcus. As-tu lu dans leurs esprits?

_ Non. Carlisle chantait une berceuse et Eir... C'était le néant. Pourtant... J'ai lu toutes ses pensées pendant la soirée. Mais lorsqu'elle a su que c'était Bran au téléphone, son esprit s'est refermé automatiquement.

_ Tu arrives à la lire? S'étonna Aro.

_ Et non toi à ce que je vois, fit le télépathe, tout aussi surpris que le leader des Volturi."


	12. Chapitre 11

**Donc voici la suite comme promis!**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Et puis si vous avez des critiques positives ou négatives, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je les prends! :)**

 **Bonne lecture! Et bonne soirée! :)**

 **Chapitre 11:**

Eir et Carlisle avaient rejoint le parking se trouvant sur le quai, juste en face de la crêperie L'armorique. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes. Carlisle surveillait les environs car il savait qu'Edward finirait par le localiser par la pensée. Et il avait bien vu l'inquiétude sur le visage de Caius. Le vampire savait que le Volturi serait capable de les poursuivre afin de protéger sa descendante.

Une voiture noire arriva à leur hauteur et s'arrêta. La vitre se baissa et ils virent le visage de Kay qui leur fit signe de monter dans le véhicule. Son visage était fin, anguleux. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, mi-longs, encadrait magnifiquement bien son visage. Ses yeux vairons - gris et noir - ne laissaient personne indifférent à son charme. Il dévisagea Carlisle de la tête au pied et puis fit un petit rictus dégoûté. Eir haussa un sourcil. Kay savait-il pour Carlisle?

Une fois installés, ils prirent la direction de la Roche-Maurice. Le jeune homme ne regardait pas son compteur. Il avait l'air pressé par le temps.

"_ Où allons-nous? S'enquit le médecin.

_ Dans un de nos refuges, fit Kay, sérieusement. Mais Bran a eu tort d'avoir accepté que tu l'emmènes avec toi. Il ne passera pas les barrières.

_ Les barrières? Répétèrent l'humaine et le vampire, étonnés. Quelles barrières?

_ Des barrières de protection. Des boucliers, si vous voulez, spécifia le jeune homme."

Kay jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur afin de regarder Carlisle.

"_ Tu n'es ni un humain, ni un Avalonien. Donc tu resteras dehors comme les loups-garous, rétorqua-t-il avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix."

Eir croisa les bras. Son visage s'était assombri. Carlisle voyait que son regard était sévère et froid. L'odeur de sa fiancée était d'autant plus glacial et menaçante que celui d'un vampire nouveau-né. Et cela avait réussi à le faire frissonner d'effroi.

"_ Il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne, répliqua-t-elle, sèchement. S'il reste en arrière, je resterai à ses côtés. Un point, c'est tout."

Carlisle la tourna vers lui. Il était touché de voir à quel point elle tenait à lui mais pour lui, ce qui l'importait le plus, c'était la survie de sa bien-aimée. Et puis, le vampire savait comment se battre, comment se défendre face à des loups, Eir lui serait qu'un fardeau de plus si elle restait auprès de lui.

"_ Eir ne t'emporte pas ainsi. Je peux me cacher. Et puis ce n'est que pour une nuit. Ensuite, on pourra trouver une solution pour que je te rejoigne.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je suis d'accord avec une sangsue, ricana Kay, amèrement. D'ailleurs, je dois te dire que tu l'as très bien armé. Il tiendra jusqu'au levé du soleil."

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle se demandait si Kay était vraiment son ami à ce moment tandis que le médecin haussait un sourcil, interrogateur. Comment cet humain savait-il la vrai nature du compagnon d'Eir?

L'humaine n'aimait pas comment il traitait Carlisle. Et elle se vengerait pour cet affront. Tôt ou tard. Carlisle, sentant que sa compagne était prête à bondir sur leur conducteur, la força à se blottir contre lui. Il voulait profiter de ces dernières minutes de tranquillité avant de croiser... Des loups-garous. L'immortel sentait la tristesse et l'inquiétude que sa compagne ressentait pour lui. Et il ne pouvait qu'être ému par ses sentiments.

"_ Si j'avais su..., soupira-t-elle. Je ne t'aurai rien dit.

_ Ne dis pas cela, chuchota le vampire. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies dit de t'accompagner... Autrement je t'aurai suivi sans ton accord."

Eir le foudroya du regard puis esquissa un petit sourire, ravie. Au moins, elle pouvait compter sur lui.

"_ Mais quelque part, je t'envoie à l'abattoir."

Carlisle la fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément. Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux afin de mieux la contempler. Il ne put qu'admirer la couleur de ses yeux. Les traits fins de son visage si angélique. Il avait envie de dévorer ses lèvres chaudes jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle. Sa bête hurlait dans son âme. Et pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, il avait ressenti autant de passion, autant de soif, autant de désir pour Eir. Oh oui... Elle était désirable qu'il la voulait maintenant. Il ne rompit guère le contact avec son aimée et lui déclara amoureusement:

"_ Je serai proche de toi, Eir."

Dans la nuit obscure, sur une falaise escarpée, la ruine d'un ancien château-fort surplombait la petite ville de la Roche-Maurice. Elle était faiblement éclairée par des lampes. Cela donnait un air plutôt romantique mais Eir ne le ressentait plus de la même manière. Elle trouvait que ce lieu était empreint d'une atmosphère mystérieuse et inquiétante. La voiture passa sur la voie ferrée qui reliait Brest à Rennes et commença son ascension. Kay se gara rapidement sur la place du marché, non loin de l'église Saint-Yves. Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture en bondissant sur ses jambes, balaya la place du regard afin de repérer le moindre mouvement suspect puis fit signe à Carlisle et à Eir de sortir à leur tour. Le médecin sentait que la rupture entre son humaine et lui était proche. Il ressentait un certain malaise en ce lieu. Ses sens étaient en alerte et pourtant il ne voyait pas ses adversaires. Ni ne les sentait. Cela lui arracha un sourd grognement qui résonna dans sa poitrine. Eir sursauta, un peu surprise par la réaction de son compagnon, puis leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Les bras chaleureux de la jeune femme entourèrent le cou du vampire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant leur séparation. Carlisle répondit à ce baiser, avidement. Il ne se l'était jamais avoué jusqu'à présent... Mais Eir... Lui était indispensable dans sa vie. Depuis qu'il avait perdu Esmée et qu'Eir était rentrée dans sa vie, il s'était éperdument accroché à elle. A cette humaine au caractère bien trempée. Et il ferait tout pour la sauvegarder contre les menaces extérieures, que cela soit Aro, ou les loups-garous. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger son bonheur. A tout.

"_ Je t'aime, Carlisle, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux."

Eir, même si elle essayait de faire son insensible, ne pouvait lutter contre la peur qui étreignait peu à peu son cœur. Elle était broyée, déchirée de l'intérieur et ne voulait se séparer de son compagnon alors qu'il pouvait y rester.

"_ Ne pleurs pas maintenant, mon ange, rassura le vampire en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues roses de la jeune femme. Ne leur laisse pas cet honneur. Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Ces quelques mots parurent calmer les tremblements et les sanglots silencieux de l'humaine. Ils suivirent Kay dans un silence pesant. Ils enjambèrent le portail et se dirigèrent vers le château en ruine. Carlisle sentit que leurs ennemis n'étaient plus très loin d'eux. Il mit une main dans le creux du dos de son aimée et la poussa plus en avant, la pressant d'accélérer son allure. Elle ne se fit pas répéter deux fois. Le jeune humain les emmena vers les marches qui leur permettaient d'accéder au bâtiment féodal quand ils entendirent un long et sinistre grognement. Les deux jeunes et l'immortel se pétrifièrent. Ce n'était pas un grognement de vampire. Ça, le médecin pouvait mettre sa main au feu. Il huma l'air et remarqua cette même odeur qu'il avait senti lorsqu'il avait trouvé Eir dans la forêt, il y a vingt ans. Il plissa le nez, dégoûté. Puis Carlisle, les traits du visage tirés par sa détermination à protéger celle qu'il aimait, poussa une nouvelle fois Eir afin qu'elle le quitte pour de bon. Ils étaient plusieurs.

"_ Dépêchez-vous de passer la barrière, fit Carlisle à Kay. Je vais les retenir."

Il aperçut l'angoisse qui brillait dans les prunelles de sa bien-aimée. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et acquiesça lentement de la tête.

"_ Bonne chance, chuchota Eir en tournant les talons tout en gravissant les marches."

Kay la suivait de près, deux courtes épées dans les mains. Il ne laisserait personne s'approcher d'Eir car elle était vouée à un grand avenir. Elle allait les sauver de l'extinction.

Carlisle entendait encore le bruit de leur pas, leurs essoufflements, et leurs battements de cœur lorsqu'un Enfant de la Lune apparut dans son champs de vision. Le vampire feula férocement. Le loup-garou ne passera jamais ces escaliers. Il était grand sur pattes et maigre, comme si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourri. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et brillaient de haine et de soif. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières alors que deux autres Enfants de la Lune venaient l'encadrer de chaque côté. Carlisle sentait qu'ils voulaient le pousser à attaquer. Les loups-garous lui barraient aussi son seul échappatoire.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Eir était arrivée dans la cour du château. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement sonore suivit d'une longue plainte qui s'éleva comme un chant de sirène dans les airs. La jeune femme sentit son coeur s'affoler. Cela ne pouvait pas être... Non... Elle ne pouvait imaginer que c'était...

"_ CARLISLE!"

Elle voulut rebrousser le chemin mais Kay la rattrapa, mit sa main sur la bouche de son amie et la força à avancer vers les ruines. Là, sur le mur, il y avait les traces d'une porte qui avait été bouchée par des briques en pierre. Le jeune homme appuya sur quelques-unes et les fit disparaître comme par magie afin de laisser la place à un long et sombre escalier. Kay la poussa à emprunter le sinistre couloir. Elle fit un pas vers l'entrée et sentit qu'elle était passée à travers quelque chose.

"_ Il vivra, dit tout simplement son ami.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? Rétorqua Eir en étouffant un sanglot.

_ Il est plus malin qu'eux. Et plus rapide. Tu ne devrais pas douter de ses capacités.

_ Comment sais-tu ce qu'il est? Demanda la jeune femme, quelque peu méfiante.

_ Tous les Avaloniens sont au courant que les vampires existent. Allez viens! Bran et les autres t'attendent."

Ils descendirent les marches et arrivèrent dans une grande salle circulaire souterraine. Elle était allumée par des braseros et des torches. En son centre, une grande table circulaire s'y trouvait. Eir avait l'étrange impression de se retrouver dans la salle où le grand Roi Arthur Pendragon réunissait ses plus fidèles chevaliers.

"_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de voir... La Table Ronde?

_ Pourquoi avais-je pressenti que tu allais nous la faire? Ria Bran en apparaissant à l'opposé d'Eir et de Kay."

Eir s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle le considérait plus comme un frère qu'un simple ami. Il avait une carrure d'ours, comme Emmett. Il avait de longs cheveux roux tirant sur le blond et des yeux vert. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amie et demanda, quelque peu inquiet:

"_ Où est Carlisle?"

Le visage d'Eir se referma automatiquement.

"_ Pourquoi me poses-tu la question si tu sais déjà la réponse? Fit remarquer Eir, amèrement."

Bran sut tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important à la surface. Il se tourna vers Kay pour avoir de plus amples explications. Le concerné haussa les épaules.

"_ Si ses intentions sont justes envers toi, il aurait pu passer les barrières qui entourent le château."

Une sourde colère envahit peu à peu le cœur de la compagne du vampire. La jeune femme virevolta et se jeta sur Kay. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur la table. Eir avait pris le dessus sur Kay et avait mis un poignard sur la jugulaire de son "ami". Bran essaya d'éloigner la lame que tenait Eir, sans succès. Kay avait blêmi. Sentant la pointe de l'arme blanche parcourir son visage. Il ne tenta pas de se débattre sachant qu'il pouvait très bien se blesser.

"_ Tu m'as menti, siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Si jamais il perd la vie, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Et je te promets que ta mort sera lente... Très lente."

Eir recula très difficilement. Son visage était déformée par la haine. Bran et Kay ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle était carrément hors d'elle. A cause de lui, elle avait abandonné celui qu'elle aimait au mains des loups-garous. Le roux saisit la main de son amie et l'entraîna plus loin. Eir sentit Kay se redresser. Elle se retourna et lança le poignard en visant sa tête. Tout compte, elle souhaitait qu'il meurt maintenant. Ils entendirent un "poc" sourd. Tout le monde était figé. Scrutant les mouvements de l'autre. Même les mouches avaient arrêtés de voler tellement l'atmosphère était tendue. Bran ne détachait pas Eir du regard tandis que la jeune femme fixait intensément Kay. Kay, lui, avait sentit le poignard lui frôler la joue et l'oreille. Il sentait une légère entaille sur sa peau. Il était sûr qu'il saignait à présent. Puis un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de la fiancée de Carlisle:

"_ Oups... Je crois que j'ai... Loupé ma cible."

Eir quitta la pièce avec une démarche presque conquérante. Kay et Bran se dirent que leur amie était vraiment dangereuse lorsqu'elle était réellement en colère. Le roux ne pouvait la laisser se promener ainsi dans les souterrains de leur refuge. Il la connaissait que trop bien... Il préféra la suivre. Et la calmer par la même occasion.

"_ Je comprends ta colère mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Il ne le savait pas, répéta Bran. Pour le moment, nous devons attendre."

Eir ria. Ce fut un rire froid, sans joie.

"_ Comment veux-tu que j'attende calmement alors que Carlisle est en danger?

_ Ce n'était pas Carlisle leur priorité, fit le roux en reprenant sa main pour la guider dans le labyrinthe de couloir et d'escalier. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est toi.

_ Moi? Et pourquoi?

_ Il y a une légende qui raconte la naissance d'une petite fille qui pourra retrouver l'île d'Avalon. Elle te concerne.

_ Oh? Vraiment? Fit sarcastiquement la jeune femme."

Les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Eir avait croisé les bras. Son pied frappait nerveusement le sol. Elle n'aimait pas attendre pour rien. Bran soupira, et se frotta le cou. Vraiment... Des fois, Eir pouvait être effrayante.

 _"Une nuit de pleine lune_

 _Près d'une rivière où jadis un seigneur s'est jeté dedans,_

 _Naîtra une petite fille marquée du croissant de lune,_

 _Et descendante de Ceridwen,_

 _Première Maîtresse d'Avalon."_

Eir se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait cette marque sur son avant-bras gauche. Elle la tenait de son ancêtre, Caius. La jeune femme n'avait pas cru aux rêves qu'elle avait fait à propos de ses aïeuls. Puis cette légende sur sa venue au monde. C'était trop pour être que de simples coïncidences.

"_ Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire? Demanda son amie, de mauvaise humeur.

_ Retrouver le chemin qui mène à Avalon.

_ Et... Qu'est-ce que les loups-garous ont à voir avec moi?

_ Eh bien... Eux aussi, ils ont une prophétie te concernant."

Eir roula les yeux. Comme si elle avait cherché à être le centre du monde. Certes, elle avait un look particulier ainsi qu'un fort caractère mais quand même! Ce n'était pas une raison pour que tout lui tombe dessus du jour au lendemain! Et puis, elle savait rester discrète quand il le fallait.

"_ Et donc? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour eux?

_ Leur futur repas, répondit sombrement une voix féminine.

_ Katell."

La dénommée Katell jaillit de l'obscurité avec un triste sourire. Elle était habillée tout de noir et portait deux dagues de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle était de taille moyenne, des yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds, ondulés. Elle les avait tressé en une natte lâche. Son regard était grave.

"_ Ton sang leur donne le pouvoir de se métamorphoser en loup-garou toutes les nuits."

Le corps d'Eir se raidit d'un seul coup face à cette révélation. Elle comprenait mieux les intentions des trois vampires qui étaient venus à Ouessant... Enfin... Peut-être juste un morceau du puzzle. Les vampires ne sont-ils pas les ennemis héréditaires des loups-garous? Et inversement?

"_ Pourtant... Cette nuit... Ce n'était pas la pleine lune, relata Eir en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ça, c'est parce qu'ils ont bu le sang d'un Avalonien. Ils ne peuvent que se transformer la nuit même de leur sanglante beuverie."

En fin de compte, les loups-garous n'étaient pas aussi différents que les vampires... Cela ne rassura pas du tout la jeune femme.

"_ Pourquoi est-ce différent de moi?

_ Parce que toi, tu es la plus puissante des Avaloniens. Tu es la prochaine Maîtresse d'Avalon. Je pensais que tu avais compris lorsque tu as trouvé ce collier, fit Katell en prenant le médaillon entre ses doigts. Seules les descendantes de Ceridwen peuvent le trouver."

Il y eut un long silence. Katell et Bran attendaient sûrement les autres interrogations de leur amie. Tandis qu'Eir tentait d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Dès qu'on lui racontait quelque chose, elle avait des questions qui jaillissaient dans son esprit. Mais elle savait que si elle les posait maintenant, elle oublierait une partie à cause de son stress. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une seule et unique personne: Carlisle.

"_ Avons-nous été en conflit avec les vampires? Et avec les loups-garous? Demanda la descendante de Creirwy.

_ Oui. Plusieurs guerres ont éclatés tout au long de l'Histoire, raconta Bran alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. En - 975 avant Jésus-Christ, Creirwy est retournée en Grèce dans le but de convaincre Caius, le fils du polémarque d'Athènes, de venir à Avalon. Elle comprit tout de suite que Caius n'était plus dans la cité et voulut partir à sa recherche. En vain. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle et elle fit route avec un homme. Un loup-garou. Il l'a escorté jusqu'à Ouessant. Tout au long de leur voyage, Creirwy et lui avaient développé des sentiments. L'un envers l'autre. Certes, ils n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux qu'elle portait pour Caius. Mais elle devait s'en contenter pour l'instant. La nuit, avant même que Creirwy appelle la barque pour accéder à l'île d'Avalon, l'Enfant de la Lune s'était réveillé et l'a tué dans son sommeil. Le lendemain de la pleine lune, il comprit son erreur et s'en voulut. Imagine un peu la colère de Ceridwen lorsqu'elle a apprit le meurtre de sa fille par un loup-garou... Elle n'a pas voulu l'écouter. Le lycanthrope avait un frère et avait constaté que le sang de Creirwy avait la particularité de donner leur forme originelle chaque nuit. De plus... Il trouvait que c'était un bon moyen pour repousser les vampires. Alors, il voulut rejoindre Avalon avec ses congénères. Ceridwen, furieuse, tua son prisonnier de guerre."

Eir eut un éclat de tristesse dans ses prunelles. Elle pensait surtout à Caius qui n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Le Volturi ne savait rien de tout cela. Il devait penser qu'elle était morte de vieillesse sur Avalon.

"_ C'est ainsi que la première guerre contre les loups-garous commença.

_ Creirwy avait eu un deuxième enfant de Caius. Elle n'est pas partie avec lui? Pour le présenter à Caius? Demanda Eir.

_ Son enfant est restée sur Avalon. Ceridwen et Creirwy ne voulaient pas mettre la vie de leur fille en danger."

Ainsi... Creirwy et Caius avaient eu une petite fille. Eir souriait tendrement, ravie de cette nouvelle. Néanmoins, elle hésitait à en parler à Caius. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Et puis, elle ne souhaitait pas le faire souffrir. La jeune femme savait qu'il aimait encore Creirwy et qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

"_ Quelles sont les autres guerres?

_ En 811, un clan de vampire a créé une alliance avec Avalon pour refouler les loups-garous de Bretagne. Nous avions réussi à leur porter un sacré coup dans leur camp. Puis il y a eu encore une autre, plus récente, en 1617. Mais cette fois-ci les Avaloniens et les vampires se battaient séparément. L'alliance n'existait plus entre nous, d'après eux. Ce n'est bien plus tard que nous avons appris que le clan qui avait anéanti la majeure partie des loups-garous était les Volturi. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'on avait pensé jusqu'à présent."

Eir pensa immédiatement à Aro, Marcus et Caius. Elle avait bien remarqué leur blason, en forme V comme le collier que Didyme lui avait offert.

"_ Les Volturi savent notre existence?

_ Non. Ce ne sont pas avec eux que nous avons traité. Mais avec les Roumains."

Eir se souvenait très bien de ces deux hommes aux accents slaves. Elle eut un nouveau frisson rien qu'en repensant à cette nuit. Aro et Marcus auraient pu l'échanger pour récupérer Didyme. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

"_ Ils se sont alliés avec les loups-garous, informa Eir. Lorsque j'étais à Ouessant, ils ont proposé de m'échanger contre Didyme, la sœur d'Aro. Et ils ont refusé."

Bran et Katell échangèrent un long regard. Comme s'ils ne croyaient pas ce que leur amie leur disait.

"_ Ils connaissent nos refuges, fit lentement Bran. C'est pour cela que les Enfants de la Lune ont pu venir jusqu'ici.

_ Mais comment ont-ils su qu'on y serait cette nuit? Interrogea Katell. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient des hackers dans leurs camps?

_ Peut-être.

_ Ou peut-être nous espionnent-ils depuis que nous sommes nés? Supposa Eir."

Cette réflexion ne l'enchantait guère. Cela voulait dire qu'elle a été espionnée toute sa vie par des inconnus. La fiancée de Carlisle sentit des sueurs froides apparaître dans son dos. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

"_ Ça... Aussi... C'est une hypothèse, fit Bran avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle est fausse. Parce que là... On a du mouron à s'en faire.

_ Étrange, murmura Katell. Je pensais qu'Aro, Caius et Marcus auraient tous fait pour se débarrasser d'une humaine.

_ Caius ne peut pas me trahir, avança la compagne du médecin, catégoriquement.

_ Tu oublies qu'il méprise fortement l'espèce humaine. Et pour lui, tu restes une simple et vulnérable mortelle. Un repas, rien de plus."

Ces mots que Katell venaient de dire blessèrent fortement son amie. Ainsi... Même si elle était la descendante de Caius et Creirwy, le vampire pensait réellement qu'elle n'était qu'une petite créature vulnérable et sans défense. Il avait l'air si gentil. Si attentionné envers elle. Peut-être... Qu'il portait un masque. Juste pour pouvoir l'attirer dans ses bras afin de boire son sang. Mais Carlisle était là. Et il saurait comment la protéger, non? A moins que lui aussi, il ne porte qu'un masque. Eir se sentit trahie. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine. Elle commençait à avoir froid.

"_ Caius est mon aïeul. Il ne me fera rien, insista Eir. D'ailleurs, il souhaite me vampiriser.

_ Wouah! Quelle preuve d'amour ! Intervient la voix de Kay."

Eir se rembrunit. Elle serra les poings pour se retenir de lacérer son visage, en regardant le brun les rejoindre.

"_ Il est le seul membre de ma famille qui vit encore à ce jour. J'ai le droit de vouloir rester auprès de lui si j'en ai envie.

_ Ton aïeul a tué une centaine des nôtres, ricana Kay. Et tu veux qu'on traite avec eux?

_ Ils ignoraient sans doute notre nature. Ils ne savaient pas qu'on pouvait les aider contre les loups-garous.

_ Les Volturi nous ont eux aussi persécuter après les loups-garous, reprit Bran. Nos armes sont fait à partir de sang de dragon et d'acier avalonien. Ils sentent les armes qui peuvent les tuer. Alors... Dès qu'ils trouvaient un Avalonien, ils n'hésitaient pas à le tuer."

Le cœur d'Eir se resserra un peu plus. Plus on lui disait que les vampires étaient des êtres sans cœur, assoiffés de sang, plus son corps réagissait violemment, refusant catégoriquement cette vérité. N'y avait-il pas un moyen pour conclure une alliance entre les vampires et les Avaloniens?

Eir dû les suivre, de son propre chef. Elle ignorait où ils l'emmenaient. Cela n'empêchait pas la progression de sa peur, de son angoisse dans les veines, dans les muscles et dans son coeur. La jeune femme voulait rechercher Carlisle afin de le mettre en sécurité. Si jamais il perdait la vie, elle était consciente qu'elle perdrait aussi la sienne.

"_ Pourquoi? S'enquit la fiancée du médecin, piquée par la curiosité.

_ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les Avaloniens forgent des armes à partir du sang de dragon. Celui-ci est mélangé à l'acier avalonien et donne la propriété de transpercer, couper et tuer les loups-garous et les vampires.

_ Avez-vous essayé de dialoguer avec les Volturi?

_ Effectivement, nous avons essayé mais ils sont morts... Depuis longtemps... Nous n'avons pas insisté.

_ Morts? Pourquoi les rois des vampires les auraient tués? Les loups-garous sont nos ennemis. Nous devrions nous allier."

Kay soupira, exaspéré, tout en secouant négativement de la tête. Eir le foudroya, une nouvelle fois du regard. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle en avait le droit non?

"_ Parce qu'ils craignent qu'on vienne les débusquer et les tuer, répondit Kay, naturellement.

_ Mais ce n'est pas le cas...

_ Bien sûr que non. Comme si on avait que ça à faire, soupira le brun en levant les yeux au ciel."


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

 **Voici la suite des aventures d'Eir. Alors à votre avis... Que va-t-il se passer? Est-ce que Eir retrouvera Carlisle? :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, un petit commentaire si vous voulez en poster un. :) Je remercie à toutes celles et tous ceux qui l'ont fait. Merci encore une fois! :)**

 **Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt! :D**

 **Chapitre 12:**

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce, toujours circulaire, mais l'air était extrêmement chaude et étouffante. Un grand feu brûlait au centre de la salle. Eir se rapprocha de cette chaleur afin de se réchauffer. Puis son regard glissa sur les murs. Ils étaient décorés par toutes types d'armes: flèches, arcs, épées, espadons, dagues, poignards et pistolets. Et même des sais. Ce qui étonna fortement la jeune femme.

Instinctivement, son regard fut attiré par une épée celtique. Son cœur était étrangement attiré par cette arme. Eir put constater que c'était une grande épée. Peut-être l'ancêtre de l'épée Claymore, l'épée utilisée par les Highlanders, les guerriers écossais. Elle n'en savait pas plus. L'arme était finement ouvragée. La garde avait un emmanchement en cuir souple. Et se terminait par un pommeau en cercle où une triquetra avait été gravée, le triangle celte. La lame était gravée d'inscriptions celtiques et... Grecques? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Qu'est-ce que du grec vient faire avec du celte? Sa main se leva lentement afin de toucher l'acier. Son cœur s'était accéléré sans aucune raison. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide comme si elle s'apprêtait à commettre un délit. Et pourtant, Eir sentait que c'était important pour elle de toucher cet objet. A son contact, la lame était froide, glacée. Elle cligna les paupières, surprise par la température du métal. L'air était pourtant assez chaud pour réchauffer n'importe quel alliage. Elle plissa les yeux et aperçut une gravure qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Mais au lieu de déchiffrer les mots qui se trouvaient sur l'épée, la jeune femme se retrouva rapidement aspirer dans un autre lieu.

 ** _oOoOo_**

 _C'était une forge à ciel ouvert, constitué d'une maisonnette, d'un grand atelier ouvert vers l'extérieur, d'un puits ainsi qu'un feu couvert pour éviter que le vent ou la pluie l'éteigne. Elle était entourée par une forêt. Eir leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua que le couvert végétal n'était pas aussi dense. Des rayons de soleil transperçaient le feuillage. La jeune femme trouvait que ce lieu avait un aspect encore plus mystérieux que les ruines du château de la Roche-Maurice. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer mais c'était ainsi qu'elle le ressentait. Elle avança un peu plus vers les bâtiments, cherchant une personne en particulier sur ces lieux déserts._

 _Eir aperçut alors un grand homme aux épaules larges et au torse épais. Il frappait énergétiquement le métal à l'aide d'un marteau sur une enclume. Il leva la lame et la plongea ensuite dans une grande cuve d'eau afin de refroidir l'acier battu._

 _Eir fit un pas de plus. Une brindille cassa sous son poids. Elle sursauta et regarda dans les environs mais ne vit personne à part le forgeron._

 _"_ Vous souhaitez que je vous forge une épée, Creirwy? Fit la voix caverneuse de l'homme."_

 _La jeune femme se sentit raidir. Le forgeron avait remarqué sa présence. Elle hésitait entre fuir ou rester ici. Mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Non... Elle ressentait plutôt un profond respect pour cet artisan. Pourtant, sa phrase choqua la fiancée de Carlisle. Elle n'était pas Creirwy... A moins qu'elle était encore dans les souvenirs de son aïeule._

 _"_ Oui, Celiburn. Cependant, cette épée n'est pas pour moi._

 __ C'est ce que j'ai lu dans votre cœur."_

 _Eir se rapprocha de cet inconnu. Le vent souffla. Emportant une odeur de fleurs printanières avec lui. Les feuilles craquèrent sous ses pas. Et les oiseaux voletaient à son approche afin de se réfugier dans les feuillages des arbres._

 _"_ Vous êtes le seul à savoir m'en faire une pour lui._

 __ Il me faut savoir... Son poids, sa taille et la façon dont il se bat._

 __ J'ai toutes ces informations, assura Creirwy en écartant ses bras vers le sol comme pour lui prouver sa bonne foi."_

 _Le forgeron inclina respectueusement de la tête._

 _"_ Ainsi soit-il, répondit-il."_

 ** _oOoOo_**

Eir recula d'un pas de l'épée. Cette arme... Était-ce réellement pour Caius?

"_ Vous venez d'avoir un souvenir de Creirwy, n'est-ce pas? Fit une voix masculine qui semblait familière à l'oreille d'Eir.

_ Celiburn? S'étonna la jeune femme en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

_ Je suis sa réincarnation, admit-il en souriant. Je suis heureux de rencontrer la descendante de Creirwy."

Le forgeron s'inclina respectueusement devant la future Maîtresse d'Avalon. Les yeux d'Eir revinrent sur l'épée. Celiburn voyait la curiosité envahir l'esprit de la fiancée de Carlisle Cullen. Les doutes aussi. Il n'était pas bon de douter en période de guerre. Il fallait prendre des décisions. Rapides et efficaces. Même si ces choix sont difficiles à prendre, il fallait le faire pour le bien de l'humanité.

"_ Creirwy voulait le convaincre de vivre à Avalon. Mais il avait déjà disparu de la surface de la terre, reprit le forgeron en regardant l'épée. Elle n'a pas pu voir ce que mon ancêtre avait fait pour lui.

_ Elle est morte... A cause d'un loup-garou."

Celiburn jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Comme s'il craignait que Bran, Katell et Kay allaient surprendre leur conversation. Katell leur souhaita bonne nuit tandis que Kay jetait un coup d'œil à ses armes. Il caressait une lame. Eir sentait que le forgeron était légèrement anxieux. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui afin de l'encourager dans son récit.

"_ Ce n'est pas celui qui l'accompagnait qui l'a tué. Que savez-vous de la mort de Creirwy?

_ Que le lycanthrope qui l'avait tué s'en voulait.

_ Effectivement... Et il en paya de sa vie... Ils étaient deux à l'accompagner. Deux frères. L'un était connu pour sa gentillesse et sa sagesse. Et l'autre pour sa cruauté et ses vices. Le premier voulait trouver un moyen de contrôler sa mutation lors des pleines lunes. C'est pour cela que Creirwy voulait l'emmener voir sa mère, Ceridwen. Pour réussir à le guérir de sa malédiction. Lui et les autres lycanthropes. Le second avait des projets bien plus ambitieux.

_ Comme?

_ Comme anéantir une certaine race d'humains aux capacités étonnantes. Et aussi... Devenir la race supérieure aux humains."

Eir poussa un "hum" très sérieux. Elle savait à qui Celiburn faisait référence. Elle porta sa main devant sa bouche, et avec son index, elle s'amusait à tapoter pensivement ses lèvres. Elle réfléchissait déjà à un moyen pour s'allier avec les Volturi. Pourquoi Bran ne lui avait rien dit. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas lui donner trop d'information d'un seul coup? Ou peut-être ne savait-il pas ce qui s'était réellement passé? Elle l'ignorait.

"_ Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez au courant? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ Vous n'êtes pas la seule à voir les souvenirs de vos ancêtres. Mais je ne dis pas que tous les Ascaloniens le peuvent. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Eir, si vous voulez le retrouver. Bran, conduis-la à sa chambre.

_ Allez, suis-moi, Princesse."

Et voilà que son meilleur ami recommençait à l'appeler par ce titre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son comportement. Kay s'approcha de Celiburn en disant:

"_ J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une faille dans le métal. Tu peux me réparer ça?

_ Oui. Mais il va falloir que tu prennes soin de tes armes. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

_ Ah oui? Et comme quoi?

_ Je travaille sur un projet.

_ Ah... Ne me fais pas croire qu'il est top secret."

Bran saisit le bras de son amie et l'entraîna dans un autre couloir. Eir avait l'impression de s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Puis, lorsque Bran s'aperçut qu'ils étaient, bel et bien, seuls, il se tourna brusquement vers Eir, qui sursauta.

"_ Je sais que tu tiens énormément à Carlisle, Robin et Erwan. Cependant, je ne pense pas que tous les vampires que tu rencontreras seront des anges. La plupart s'alimentent de sang humain tandis que Carlisle et son clan sont les seuls à boire du sang animal. Tu ne pourras pas changer leur mode de vie. Ni même à Caius. Il est bien trop orgueilleux pour cela. Nous, nous ne sommes que des humains ayant des armes pour les repousser. Nous sommes dangereux pour eux. Perdre une de ces armes équivaut à perdre la vie. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Eir acquiesça lentement de la tête. Elle préférait garder le silence pour le moment. Elle avait tant d'informations à enregistrer d'un coup. Elle se sentit lasse. Elle voulait s'allonger et dormir. Puis, en pensant à la nuit et à Carlisle qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, la peur revint au galop. Plus forte. Plus intense. Tous les deux reprirent leur marche. Il y eut un court silence entre eux.

"_ Pour quelle raison Kay est-il si hostile à l'alliance entre les vampires et les Avaloniens?

_ Caius a tué ses parents.

_ Oh... Euh... J'imagine que... Cela doit être un sujet tabou.

_ C'est le cas que l'on puisse dire, soupira Bran, subitement fatigué. Il y a des fois où je me dis qu'il ne vit que par vengeance."

Eir ne répondit pas. Ce qui lui a valu un coup d'œil surprit de la part de son ami. Il ne rajouta pas plus de chose à redire. Ils longèrent le couloir silencieusement. Appréciant la présence de l'autre. Les pensées d'Eir étaient toutes tournées par Carlisle. L'angoisse nouait son estomac. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir dit de venir. Mais si elle était partie seule... D'autres vampires l'auraient suivi... Et seraient tombés dans le piège des loups-garous. A présent, l'humaine avait peur du regard des autres vampires sur elle. Et Caius? Que pensera-t-il de tout cela? La rejettera-t-il? Et Erwan et Robin? Peut-être seront-ils furieux contre elle? La détesteraient-ils? Sûrement. Eir tripota sa bague de fiançailles. Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions qu'elle manqua d'heurter la torse de Bran lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois.

"_ Tu penses à lui?

_ Sans cesse.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il tiendra jusqu'au matin. Une heure avant le levé du soleil, je viendrai te chercher afin d'aller lui porter assistance. Pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer. Tu ne nous seras guère utile si tu t'endors en plein combat.

_ C'est facile de me dire cela. Pour vous...

_ Je n'ai pas de griefs contre les vampires. Cette alliance ne peut que nous être bénéfique. Sauf que Kay est trop aveuglé par la haine."

Ils laissèrent planer un court silence. Bran ouvrit la porte et s'effaça afin de laisser Eir entrer dans la pièce. C'était une petite chambre spartiate. Il y avait juste un lit, un petit bureau près d'une petite fenêtre et une armoire. Cela ne semblait guère gêner Eir. Du moment qu'elle avait un endroit pour dormir, ça lui suffisait.

"_ Ca manque un peu de déco, fit remarquer la jeune femme comme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Dis-moi... Comment cela se fait que... Qu'il y ait des fenêtres? Comment ses souterrains existent-ils? Comment cela se fait que les archéologues ne les ont pas encore découverts?

_ Illusion, répondit simplement Bran, content que son amie ait retrouver sa soif de connaissance. Quand vous êtes entrés dans l'enceinte du château-fort, vous avez passé la première barrière de protection. Puis il y a une seconde au niveau du passage. Elle permet de repousser les humains et les créatures ennemies des Avaloniens. Comment ses souterrains existent-ils? Eh bien, ils ont toujours existé depuis la création de ce château-fort. Ce sont les Avaloniens qui l'ont construit.

_ Vraiment?

_ Tiens... Tu savais que le Seigneur Elorn était aussi un Avalonien?

_ Vraiment? S'étonna Eir en écarquillant les yeux."

Bran éclata de rire face à l'incrédulité de son amie puis il reprit de son contenance, assez difficilement. Il prit la main gauche de la jeune femme et passa son doigt sur la bague de fiançailles de la future épouse de Carlisle Cullen.

_ Je pense que cette promesse sera la plus belle alliance entre les Avaloniens et les vampires, dit Bran. J'apprécie beaucoup Carlisle.

_ Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

_ Tu ne me l'avais jamais posé la question, taquina le jeune homme. Bon... Je te laisse. Et tâche de dormir.

_ Oui, p'pa, fit Eir avec une moue enfantine."

Une fois seule, la jeune femme s'assit sur le lit. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Bran et Katell lui avaient déclaré qu'elle était la prochaine Maîtresse d'Avalon mais si elle n'avait pas envie d'endosser ce rôle? Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait la remplacer? Non... Il fallait que le successeur ait du sang de Ceridwen pour pouvoir prétendre à ce titre. Eir commençait à réfléchir. Ceridwen était connue pour être une grande magicienne dans la culture irlandaise. Elle avait eu deux enfants. Une fille, Creirwy, était réputée par sa beauté. Et un fils, Morvran, qui était tout le contraire de sa tendre sœur. Ceridwen avait donc fait bouillir une potion de connaissance pendant un et un jour afin que son fils devienne sage et respecté par tous les humains. Avait-il réussi à engendrer une descendance? Elle s'allongea lestement sur le matelas.

Tout était silencieux. Même dehors. Est-ce que Carlisle avait réussi à s'échapper? A se cacher des loups-garous? Eir saisit son portable. C'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début mais elle n'y avait pas pensé. Peut-être serait-il temps de donner signe de vie à Erwan et Robin? Elle le déverrouilla et constata, avec effroi, qu'elle n'avait pas de réseau. Elle balança son mobile à travers la pièce, de rage. Maintenant les Cullen, les Dénali et les Volturi allaient avoir une bonne raison pour lui en vouloir. Si jamais Carlisle perdait la vie face aux loups-garous, l'humaine sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se présenter devant eux. Alors l'alliance sera immédiatement condamnée à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencé.

Cette peur, cette angoisse, ce stress ne la quittait pas. Eir ne put trouver le sommeil tellement son estomac en était retourné. Elle se redressa sur son séant. La tête dans les mains. Elle voudrait bien dormir. Mais impossible avec ses sentiments de culpabilité dans son âme. Elle opta pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Mais à chaque fois qu'Eir faisait, la pression augmentait. Elle retourna dans son lit et se mit en fœtus. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans cette position. Il ne manquait plus que la présence de Carlisle et ses paroles réconfortantes. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle aurait aimé accélérer le temps afin de savoir la vérité. Même si la jeune femme redoutait ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

En fin de compte, le moment fatidique était arrivé. On toqua à la porte et Katell et Bran apparurent sur le seuil de la porte. Eir se redressa, les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

"_ Eir, murmura tristement Katell en s'avançant vers son amie."

La blonde essuya les larmes de la belle brune. Elle lui frotta amicalement le dos pour la rassurer. Katell prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna jusqu'à la surface. Bran se trouvait devant elles afin de les protéger d'une quelconque attaque.

La nuit commençait peu à peu à s'effacer pour laisser place à l'astre solaire. Bien que l'observation du levé de soleil sur les ruines du château-fort de la Roche-Maurice devait être magnifique, les trois jeunes gens devaient s'activer de retrouver Carlisle. A leur grande surprise, le silence régnait. Les battements du cœur d'Eir s'accéléra, guère rassurée de ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle lâcha la main de son amie et se précipita sur le dernier endroit où elle avait vu Carlisle. Les deux autres Avaloniens la rejoignirent rapidement et ils découvrirent le cadavre d'un loup-garou. Bran s'approcha du lycanthrope, dégaina un long coutelas et coupa la tête du loup. Eir blêmit et eut un haut-le-cœur. Autant, elle pouvait regarder des films d'horreurs sans avoir peur du sang, autant là... C'était vrai. Et c'était une toute autre histoire. Bran leva la tête du loup-garou et dit:

"_ Ainsi on sait qu'il est vraiment mort."

Il balança la tête à Katell qui la rattrapa avec un dégoût non dissimulé tandis que le jeune homme portait le cadavre vers l'enceinte de l'ancien château.

"_ Nous allons devoir brûler les morts dans la forge, déclara Bran, en grimaçant. Cela ne me réjouis pas trop car l'odeur va rester pendant un bon moment. Mais si les humains apprennent l'existence des loups-garous. Ils vont aussi se poser des questions sur l'existence des sorciers et des vampires.

_ Ben... Au pire, on mettra un coup de febreze, supposa Eir en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est pas avec un coup de febreze que tu vas réussir à enlever l'odeur. C'est une bombe de frebreze qu'il nous faudrait...

_ Pas sûr que ça existe encore..., soupira Katell, sceptique."

Ils remontèrent tous les trois les marches pour atteindre les ruines. Étrangement Eir avait des picotements dans la nuque. Comme si elle sentait un regard sur elle et ses amis.

"_ Eir?"

Cette voix... Eir l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Son cœur palpitait et semblait être sur le point d'exploser tellement elle était heureuse d'entendre cette voix douce et rassurante. La concernée se retourna et vit Carlisle en bas des marches. Une épée à la main. Le visage ensanglanté mais toujours en un seul et même morceau. Eir s'était statufiée, ses yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes volantes. Incapable d'aller enlacer son fiancé. Katell murmura à l'oreille de son amie tout en s'esclaffant face à sa réaction:

"_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te jeter dans ses bras?

_ Le déluge sûrement, ricana Bran.

_ Ah ah ah, très drôle, répondit Eir en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami."

Mais lorsque son regard se tourna vers son vampire, il se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il leva le visage de son aimée vers lui et voulut l'embrasser. Elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son torse.

"_ Sincèrement, je t'aime beaucoup mais... Il y a quelques minutes à peine, j'ai vomi. Donc je n'ai pas très envie de te faire subir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ma bouche."

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta juste d'un baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée. Bien qu'il voulait faire autre chose qu'un simple bisou sur le crâne de son humaine. Eir l'entraîna dans les souterrains du château-fort. Comme Bran l'avait dit, le vampire n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à l'égard de la jeune femme. Le docteur avait hésité à suivre sa bien-aimée. Mais il lui fallut qu'un seul regard de sa fiancée pour comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien. Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence. Carlisle collait Eir à son torse de peur que quelqu'un d'autre les sépare à nouveau. Katell se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. La tête du lycanthrope toujours dans ses mains. Son nez était retroussé.

"_ Vivement qu'on le brûle, dit-elle. Combien étaient-ils?

_ Trois, répondit Carlisle. Les deux autres, je les ai attiré loin des habitations afin d'avoir le dessus sur eux. Je les ai brûlé.

_ C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, soupira Bran. Content que tu sois encore en vie. Eir était en train de se morfondre comme pas possible dans sa piaule.

_ J'avais peur pour toi, se justifia Eir en le regardant dans ses yeux ambrés."

Carlisle s'arrêta, enlaça sa bien-aimée dans les bras et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Comme il aimait cette humaine. Ils reprirent leur marche. Et l'immortel fut médusé lorsque le petit groupe arriva dans la salle où il y avait la Table Ronde. Bran avait déjà disparu avec le reste du corps de l'Enfant de la Lune et Katell n'allait guère tarder à descendre le rejoindre.

"_ Non, j'ignore encore si c'est la vraie Table Ronde ou si c'est sa réplique, répondit Eir à la question muette de son compagnon. Euh... Katell?

_ Oui?

_ Il aurait besoin d'un brin de toilette, fit l'humaine en montrant Carlisle du doigt. Et moi d'un brossage de dents."

La blonde pouffa de rire puis reprit difficilement son sérieux.

"_ Je vais vous chercher ce qu'il vous faut. Tu n'as qu'à lui faire visiter les lieux en attendant. Et je te prierai de ne pas venir dans ta chambre. Justement pour que j'installe tout ce qui faut pour... Son bain.

_ Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment?

_ Tu as toujours des mauvais pressentiments, fit remarquer Carlisle en riant à gorge déployé."

Puis il entoura amoureusement la taille de son aimée de ses bras. Katell s'éclipsa rapidement dans les couloirs sombres, voulant laisser les deux amoureux profiter de leurs retrouvailles. La mortelle entreprit alors de nettoyer un peu le visage de son compagnon. Car il était vraiment sale. Et elle prit tout son temps pour enlever le sang qu'il y avait. Le tissu se teinta rapidement d'un rouge profond. Puis la jeune femme lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis qu'elle était ici. Il l'écouta très attentivement. Il semblait être intéressé et très curieux comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs ses yeux d'or brillaient d'une façon très particulière. Comme s'il enregistrait toutes les informations qu'elle disait en quelques secondes. Il eut un sourire très doux.

"_ Cela ne te dérangerait pas que je fasse une prise de sang?

_ Oui, tu sais que je ne te refuserai jamais rien.

_ C'est vrai, ronronna Carlisle en prenant le risque de survoler les lèvres de sa fiancée."

Puis, Eir prit le temps de contempler le visage du vampire. Elle lui caressa les joues. Toucha le nez de son compagnon avec le sien. Et elle constata, bien plus tard, que les iris ambrés avaient fait place à l'encre de Chine. La jeune femme recula. Il devait avoir faim. Elle s'écarta de lui pour éviter qu'il ne cède à la tentation. Mais l'immortel la plaqua contre lui tout en grognant d'une façon très... Sensuelle. Presque érotique. Eir sentit son corps répondre à l'appel de la chair. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son visage contre la poitrine de son fiancé. Tremblante de désir. Elle fut rapidement fiévreuse. Et cela parut plaire à ce coquin de médecin qui ne pouvait que se réjouir des sensations que sa compagne était en train d'éprouver. La jeune femme avait reconnu ce râle puissant et doux, lui indiquant que Carlisle était apte à la prendre. Ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis que le docteur riait silencieusement de sa bien-aimée.

"_ Sois patient, murmura la mortelle en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

_ Ma patience a des limites. Surtout lorsque cela concerne de prendre soin de ma fiancée."

Eir trembla de tout son être à l'entente de cette voix suave et remplie de désir. Elle avait vraiment hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son compagnon. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de bouger mais si elle voulait s'occuper de Carlisle - comme il se doit - il fallait qu'ils soient dans une pièce un peu plus appropriée. Elle dû s'arracher de son vampire à contrecœur toutefois, elle garda une certaine proximité pour éviter que Carlisle ait des réactions imprévisibles. Car l'humaine devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Carlisle dans cet état. Il avait toujours été maître de lui-même, prévenant, tendre et là... Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

"_ Bon, je pense que c'est la salle de réunion, indiqua Eir à son futur époux. On ne m'a pas réellement fait de visite guidée. Donc je pense qu'on va découvrir des choses ensembles.

_ Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, murmura Carlisle d'une voix rauque."

C'est bon. Eir n'en pouvait plus. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Son ventre était noué. Carlisle avait fini par l'exciter rien qu'avec sa voix. Eir, déjà rouge comme une tomate, ne savait plus comment formuler de phrase. Elle tira la chemise de son médecin pour qu'elle puisse embrasser ses lèvres puis s'arrêta et se souvient de ce qui s'était passé dehors. Elle émit un grognement de frustration. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle aille se laver les dents.

Au même moment, Katell revint et fut étonnée de voir le couple encore au même endroit. Elle comprit rapidement que son amie et son compagnon aurait pu forniquer dans la pièce même si Eir n'avait pas vomi tout le contenu de son ventre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par la situation, et annonça d'une voix forte:

"_ La bassine est prête!"

Eir balbutia des remerciements à la blonde tandis que Carlisle la poussait expressément dans le couloir. L'humaine le guida rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite salle, et la mortelle lâcha:

"_ Ne dis rien. Je sais. Ça manque affreusement de décoration et de couleurs."

Carlisle venait de refermer la porte. Et par chance... Il y avait une clef. Il verrouilla l'entrée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on le dérange. Eir ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Qu'importe. Elle aussi, elle allait être heureuse de se retrouver seule avec lui. Le vampire posa ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne et lui murmura toujours avec cette voix suave, séductrice...

"_ Du moment qu'il y ait un sol pour que je puisse m'unir à toi, le reste m'importe peu."

Nouvelle vague de chaleur dans le corps de l'humaine. Carlisle sentait les ondes brûlantes qu'émanait le corps de sa fiancée. A leur droite, une grande bassine en bois était remplie d'eau fumante. Non loin de là, Katell avait mis des serviettes sur une chaise. Avec une boîte de préservatifs et un petit mot: "Amusez-vous bien, petits coquins." Ce qui accentua les rougeurs d'Eir qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Carlisle, lui, était plutôt reconnaissant car il ne voulait pas qu'Eir tombe enceinte dès leur première union. Il voulait encore profiter de son corps et de sa chaleur. Il détailla le corps de son aimée de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Il caressa lentement les hanches de sa compagne. Il enleva les armes et les jeta sur le sol. Le vampire grogna une nouvelle fois. De désir. Carlisle l'obligea à se brosser les dents rapidement - limite c'était lui qui avait la brosse à dents dans les mains - pour qu'il puisse enfin regoûter aux lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

Une fois terminée, il la dévora de baisers et de caresses. Mais encore une fois, il fut arrêté dans sa progression et lâcha une long grognement de frustration tandis que l'humaine le poussa dans la bassine après l'avoir préalablement déshabiller. Ensuite, elle tourna autour de cette baignoire improvisée avec des déhanchements sensuelles et enleva un à un les couches de vêtements qui la recouvraient, sous le regard affamé de l'immortel. La jeune femme entendit un autre grognement rauque qui la fit tressaillir. Carlisle sentait l'odeur enivrante d'Eir. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, son parfum n'avait cessé d'augmenter en puissance, en luxure. Et rien qu'en humant ce fumet exquis, son corps frissonnait lui aussi d'excitation et de plaisir. Il s'impatientait. Et il savait qu'Eir le sentait, elle aussi. La mortelle le contempla avec ses joues rosées. Et elle vit à quel point elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Elle lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle était tout simplement heureuse d'être sa fiancée. Puis... Très délicatement, elle entra dans la bassine et s'agenouilla devant le vampire qui n'avait cessé de la dévorer des yeux. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait une expression prédatrice. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi vulnérable devant lui.

Eir s'interdit d'avoir peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ce genre de câlin. Elle les appréciait. Elle en redemandait car Carlisle était vraiment un amant merveilleux et attentionné. Mais là... Elle savait ce qu'elle allait perdre. Et elle appréhendait pour la suite.

Carlisle vit le doute s'installer dans les iris verdoyantes de sa fiancée. Il cligna des paupières, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser en ce moment même. Puis, le doute fit place à la détermination, à la luxure, à la confiance et à l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il n'osa pas l'interroger sur ses craintes. Peut-être appréhendait-elle leur premier vrai ébat? Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Si elle voulait en parler, si elle voulait attendre, il l'accepterait. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement - trop même au goût du vampire - du médecin en faisant attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Elle mit ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Rapprochant dangereusement leurs bassins l'un de l'autre. Eir se pencha vers les lèvres de son fiancé et l'embrassa lentement timidement. Et doucement, elle sentit ces puissantes mains qu'elle aimait tant sur son dos. Lui prodiguant mille et une caresses. Elle approfondit leur baiser, quémandant l'ouverture de ses lèvres froides pour que sa langue puisse valser avec celle de son tendre amant. Il ne demanda pas son reste. Elle dû reprendre son haleine afin de ne pas étouffer.

"_ Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'attendre la nuit de noce, souffla Carlisle, fiévreux.

_ Qu'attends-tu alors? Soupira sa compagne en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois."

Et tout aussi délicatement, il s'insinua en elle.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir! Bonsoir!**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier de suivre cette fiction. Merci! :) Cela m'encourage à écrire la suite et puis, j'ai pleins, pleins d'idées. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui cloche ou pas. Ce que vous aimez... Ou pas. :) Ça arrive aussi, hein. Chacun ses goûts comme on dit. :D**

 **Donc voici, le chapitre 13 que vous attendez toutes et tous!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **A bientôt! :)**

 **Chapitre 13:**

Quelques heures après leurs ébats, Eir ouvrit ses paupières. Elle sentait les bras puissants de Carlisle sur son corps. L'un lui servait d'oreiller et l'autre reposait lestement sur sa hanche. Son corps était mortifié, ankylosé mais parfaitement détendue par l'étreinte passionnée de son vampire. Rien qu'en y repensant, Eir frissonna de désir. Ce qui n'échappa guère aux sens développés de l'immortel qui fit un petit ronronnement, invitant la mortelle à recommencer leur union charnelle. L'humaine se retourna afin de pouvoir parler à son fiancé mais remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de courbatures qu'elle ne le pensait. La jeune femme n'aimait pas entamer une discussion sans avoir de contact visuel. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur le corps dénudé de son futur époux. Et inconsciemment, elle se mordit de façon très sensuelle sa lèvre inférieure. Elle savait pertinemment que lorsqu'elle faisait cette petite expression, cela rendait son petit Doc fou d'elle. La mortelle entendit un grognement fiévreux et elle fut rapidement blottie contre le torse si dur et si froid de son compagnon. Eir leva les yeux vers ceux de son amoureux et constata qu'ils étaient toujours aussi noirs que du charbon. L'humaine s'en inquiéta et recula tandis que le médecin lui souriait tendrement.

"_ Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ton sang que j'ai envie de boire. Loin de là, lui rassura Carlisle tendrement."

Le vampire lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

"_ J'ai juste envie de toi, avoua-t-il timidement."

Face à cette déclaration, Eir piqua un fard. Carlisle lui pinça doucement une de ses joues à moitié amusé. La jeune femme se cala mieux sur le lit et approcha son visage de celui du vampire. Elle sentit sa main descendre de son bras jusqu'à sa hanche. Lui aussi, il ne se gênait pas pour l'observer. Et il prenait tout son temps. Rien que savoir et sentir les yeux de son compagnon se balader sur son corps dénudé la faisait trembler de plaisir. Mais Eir voyait bien l'éclat de tristesse qui résidait dans ses prunelles sombres. L'humaine ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du blond comme pour le rassurer.

"_ A quoi penses-tu, Carlisle?"

L'immortel caressa doucement une marque violacée. Puis une autre sur sa cuisse et encore une autre sur sa côte. Eir suivit son regard et soupira. Pourquoi devait-il s'en inquiéter? Elle n'était pas morte dans ses bras. Il devait s'en réjouir, non?

"_ J'étais consentante, reprit-elle, sérieusement. Je savais ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. En plus, c'était ta première fois avec une humaine. Sois fier de toi, je n'ai pas d'os cassé."

Carlisle eut un triste sourire.

"_ Oui. Tu as raison, admit-il doucement."

Eir l'embrassa passionnément. Elle perçut les bras du vampire se resserrer sur elle. Il approfondit son baiser avec fougue, oubliant presque qu'Eir était encore humaine et avait donc besoin d'air pour respirer. Le médecin se mit sur sa dulcinée et recommença à la couvrir de baiser, comme si c'était primordial pour lui. Il grogna, ronronna, et susurra des mots d'amours. Et le corps de l'humaine n'arrêtait pas de frémir. Elle le voulait. Elle l'enlaça, le forçant à être plus proche d'elle. Il gémit et se blottit un peu plus contre le corps de sa compagne.

Soudain, il arrêta ses gestes, ses baisers, ses caresses. Ses sens étaient aux aguets. Ses muscles s'étaient durcis. Il grogna de mécontentement, se leva et s'habilla.

"_ Pourquoi? Fit tout simplement Eir, déçue par le comportement de son compagnon."

Et quelques secondes après, la voix de Katell résonna derrière la porte:

"_ Les Volturi arrivent. Et ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de très bonne humeur."

Eir grogna à son tour. Carlisle ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et balança un vêtement à sa presque femme. C'était une robe longue blanche avec des broderies en fils d'or et d'argent. Son col était carré, entouré d'un galon celtique. Les manches étaient longues en forme de trompettes. Pour faire simple, Eir portait une robe datant du Moyen-Âge. Carlisle ajouta une lourde ceinture en métal, gravée de nœuds celtes.

Carlisle recula de quelques pas pour contempler sa belle et esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il l'enlaça une nouvelle fois et lui baisa le front comme pour la rassurer. Elle se laissa aller grâce à ses balancements, sa voix et son odeur. Elle voulait rester ici avec lui.

Ils montèrent aussi rapidement qu'Eir le pouvait. Carlisle s'était mis devant elle pour sa propre sécurité. Si les Volturi étaient de mauvais humeur, il était le seul à pouvoir calmer Aro. Et cela ne l'enchantait pas. Cependant... C'était tout ce qu'il avait pour que Eir reste en vie. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme bifurqua et prit un autre chemin que Carlisle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'emprunter. Le médecin ne savait pas ce que sa compagne avait en tête mais il désapprouvait complètement son initiative. Il feula, agacé. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre les Volturi autrement Eir et les autres humains allaient aggraver leur cas. Et ce n'était pas parce que la mortelle était la descendante de Creirwy et de Caius que le roi au tempérament fougueux l'épargnera.

Le couple se trouva dans les forges. Eir se dirigea automatiquement vers l'objet de sa convoitise, saisit un baudrier, une fourreau et l'épée que Celiburn avait forgé pour Caius. Elle boucla ses nouvelles acquisitions autour de sa taille puis jeta un coup d'œil à son fiancé. Ils constatèrent aussi que les restes du loup-garou avait été brûlé. La jeune femme failli avoir un autre haut-le-cœur. Elle boucha rapidement son nez avec sa main.

"_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en plissant le nez comme s'il sentait une odeur pestilentielle.

_ Si je suis réellement la future Maîtresse d'Avalon, il faut aussi que j'ai des attributs de pouvoir."

Le médecin grimaça. Il ne pensait pas que cela soit la bonne solution. Pourtant il la laissa faire. Ils reprirent leur marche dans un silence plus que lugubre.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Les Volturi, les Cullen et les Denali avaient réussi à passe les deux barrières qui protégeaient les Avaloniens de tous ennemis venant du monde extérieur. Ils patientaient l'arrivée de Carlisle Cullen et de Eir. Bien que les vampires végétariens étaient en nombre supérieurs que les Volturi, ils restaient sur le qui-vive. Alors que les trois souverains du monde vampirique et leur garde rapprochée montraient un visage impassible. Mais derrière leur expression sage et calme en apparence, une colère froide faisait rage dans leurs esprits.

Eir leur avait menti. Cette humaine avait osé leur mentir alors qu'ils avaient risqué leur vie pour elle. Elle leur avait caché ce refuge. Ce qu'elle savait. Ils étaient profondément déçus. Effectivement, ils l'étaient car Eir était la fille de deux de leurs anciens gardes. Mais elle était aussi apparentée à Caius. Et cela leur faisait mal d'admettre qu'ils s'étaient attachés aussi rapidement à cette petite mortelle.

Les immortels percevaient déjà les battements de la jeune femme. Ils étaient irréguliers. Vifs. Trop rapides. Cela leur indiquait qu'Eir craignait déjà pour sa propre vie. Ou qu'elle avait peur de leur faire face. Mais avant de décider quoi que ce soit, Aro, Marcus et Caius devaient écouter leurs explications. N'en avaient-ils pas le droit?

Aro et ses deux frères jetèrent une nouvelle fois des coups d'œils furtifs aux humains déjà présents dans la salle. C'étaient... Bran et Katell qui les avaient accueillis dans la cour du château-fort. Du moins... Ce qu'il en restait. Celiburn attendait à côté d'un couloir comme s'il comptait annoncer la venue de quelqu'un. Et Kay se tenait à distance des vampires. Le leader des Volturi sentait que ce jeune garçon était... Moins enclin à une confrontation amicale entre humains et vampires. Il souffla quelques ordres à Démétri et Félix - imperceptible à l'oreille des humains - si jamais ce brun ténébreux faisait le moindre mouvement suspect.

Comme tous les vampires présents dans cette salle d'audience, les rois furent agréablement surpris de trouver la Table Ronde ici en Bretagne. Néanmoins, ils avaient cachés rapidement leur trouble face à ces mortels. Inutiles de leur montrer que ces trois souverains les plus puissants qu'ils soient avaient été touchés d'une quelconque manière face à cette découverte.

Aro eut une exclamation lorsque Carlisle apparut. Au lieu de venir directement vers le liseur de pensées, le médecin se décala à l'opposé de Celiburn. Cet humain se racla la gorge et fit d'une voix forte et claire:

"_ Veuillez accueillir la descendante de Ceridwen, future Reine et Maîtresse d'Avalon, Gardienne des Anciennes Croyances, Eir."

Quelques secondes après, la jeune femme arriva en haut des marches dans une robe longue et fluide. La pièce était très peu éclairée et pourtant ils avaient l'impression que Eir inondait de sa lumière rien qu'avec sa présence. Elle dégageait une aura de grandeur et de pureté que cela déstabilisa plusieurs vampires, surtout les Volturi. Aro nota que l'humaine portait une épée à son flanc gauche. Il eut un rictus, mauvais, hautain. Comme si cette arme allait la protéger des immortels qu'ils étaient. Le leader du clan royal se surprit à la contempler minutieusement. Chose qu'il faisait très peu envers une femme depuis que Sulpicia l'avait trahi. Après tout... Toutes les femmes se ressemblaient, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait beaucoup de grâce et d'assurance, le roi devait bien l'admettre mais elle restait encore une petite chose frêle dans ce rôle que ces quatre humains la prédestinaient. Fragile dans ce monde d'êtres sanguinaires. Aro pouvait facilement... La briser, l'écraser en quelques secondes.

Carlisle émit un long grognement. Il lançait un avertissement à Aro. Il savait pertinemment le cheminement que le vampire venait de faire. Et le médecin voulait jouer sur l'intimidation car les Volturi étaient largement inférieurs en nombre.

"_ Cela suffit, dit Eir d'une voix autoritaire. Je ne tolérai aucun conflit sur mon territoire...

_ Votre territoire? Siffla Aro, venimeux, tout en effaçant la distance entre eux."

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme. Il pouvait contempler l'affaissement de sa poitrine à chacune de ses respirations. Il voyait les palpitations de son cœur battre au niveau de sa jugulaire. Il sentait son odeur d'acacia et... De pins? Non... Celui qui sentait les pins était Carlisle. Il ne mit guère longtemps pour comprendre que le médecin venait de la marquer sienne. Voilà... Qui était intéressant... Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Carlisle puis son attention revint sur sa compagne. Aro tourna autour de l'humaine. Comme pour la déstabiliser. Il la détailla de la tête au pied, évaluant ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire. Il tournait comme un vautour volant autour de son futur repas. D'un coup, il se pencha vers le cou de la mortelle afin de sentir une nouvelle fois ce fumet qui lui ouvrait l'appétit. Quelle odeur exquise... Il eut un autre rictus lorsqu'il vit l'expression d'appréhension de la jeune femme.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le vampire était encore étonné qu'elle soit debout. Normalement, quand il s'approchait ainsi d'une de ses proies, elle tombait directement sous son charme - que cela soit homme ou femme. Aro les atteignait tous grâce à sa voix sensuelle, fluette, cette camaraderie feinte, son air enjoué. Et ses proies lui picoraient dans les mains. Et elle... Cette femme restait droite comme un i. Ne dégageant même pas un fumet de peur.

Quant à Eir, elle n'osait guère bouger pendant que le vampire la dévisageait. Elle sentait que si elle faisait un geste, si petit soit-il, Aro serait capable de la tuer en quelques secondes.

Caius, lui, voyait dans le regard de la jeune femme une lueur de doute et de tristesse. Il sentait aussi la nervosité de l'humaine de là où il se trouvait. Et il avait _presque_ envie de la secourir des griffes de son frère. Mais personnellement, il n'avait pas envie de s'amuser à jouer le chevalier fervent tous les jours pour cette humaine.

"_ Il me semble que vous avez le vôtre non? Rétorqua la mortelle au tac au tac. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je vais aller droit au but. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois vous considérer comme des alliés ou des ennemis de mon peuple. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, je vous conseillerai de ne plus revenir ici.

_ Parce que vous pensez que vous êtes de taille contre les loups-garous? Railla Caius en faisant un pas vers Eir.

_ Vous savez très peu de choses sur nous, Caius. Pourtant, il fut un temps... Où vous trembliez rien qu'en nous voyant."

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle tira à moitié son épée du fourreau. Aro fit un bond assez conséquent en arrière, pensant que l'humaine allait l'attaquer. Son nez se plissa en sentant l'odeur caractéristique de l'acier avalonien. Jane fixa Eir et voulut lui affliger sa punition pour avoir voulu porter atteinte à son Maître. Mais elle fut bloquée. Comme si Eir avait un bouclier similaire de celui d'Isabella Swan. La petite vampire blonde feula de rage. Ce qui attira le regard de ses Maîtres. Aro lui fit signe d'arrêter.

 _Intéressant_ , pensa-t-il. _Insensible au pouvoir de Jane, ni à celui d'Edward, ni au mien. Détecte aussi les pouvoirs comme Eléazar..._ Eir était une humaine pleine de ressources. Le roi trouvait cela dommage de devoir tuer une mortelle aussi talentueuse qu'Eir.

"_ Si je voulais vraiment vous nuire, je ne vous aurais guère permis de fouler vos pieds dans notre refuge, reprit Eir en ne quittant pas Jane des yeux puis son regard revint sur les trois rois. Je vous respecte tant que vous nous respectez. Maintenant, si vous souhaitez que nous nous allions, je vous propose de discuter autour d'une table."

Eir montra la fameuse Table Ronde. Les Cullen, les Denali, Katell et Kay s'installèrent calmement dans les fauteuils. Eir s'avança vers un grand siège, beaucoup plus ouvragé que les autres, indiquant que c'était à cet endroit qu'elle devait prendre place. Bran et Celiburn se tenaient côte à côte auprès de la jeune femme, comme s'ils étaient ses conseillers. Aro entendit un profond râle provenant de Caius. Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel. Le leader des Volturi poussa un soupir. Il savait ce que Caius voulait. Être le conseiller attitré de sa descendante.

Tout au long de son déplacement, Aro n'avait pas quitté Eir des yeux. En plus d'être séduisante à souhait, elle savait s'imposer sans pour autant être menaçante. Et le vampire appréciait les femmes ayant du caractère. Néanmoins, les femmes sachant utilisées leurs cerveaux étaient souvent les plus dangereuses. Et les mettre à dos serait une très grave erreur. Le Volturi se tourna lentement vers ses frères. Se concertant silencieusement du regard. Marcus et Caius se dirigèrent sur des fauteuils encore vides alors qu'Aro lança un dernier regard lourd de sens à Carlisle. Le médecin inclina de la tête. Il savait ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Et cela le répugnait au plus au point. Carlisle prit place à la gauche d'Eir et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Aro se trouvait juste en face d'Eir. Ainsi il avait tout le loisir pour l'observer. Déjà, il avait remarqué les rougeurs sur la peau de l'humaine. Il sentait que son regard la travaillait. Éveillait ses sens. Et cela émoustillait les sens du vieux vampire. Un peu de sang neuf ne ferait pas de mal. Pourquoi pas? Après tout, il était le roi. Il pouvait se servir comme bon lui semble et une fois qu'il sera rassasié, lassé de ce jouet, il la jettera par terre comme les autres femmes.

Et puis... Il avait encore cette monstrueuse envie de la posséder. De la prendre à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans son champs de vision. Cette obsession le hantait dès qu'il sentait une odeur similaire de celle de la jeune femme. Ou dès qu'il entendait son nom. L'image d'Eir s'imposait continuellement dans son esprit.

Le roi remarqua qu'Eir avait déposé son épée sur la table. Et elle l'avait mis à une distance raisonnable d'elle. Aro se sentit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en sécurité. Il constata que ces humains n'étaient pas un danger pour eux. Pour les vampires. Pour le clan des Volturi. Pour lui, Aro Volturi.

"_ Je pense que nous devrions commencer par quelques cours d'histoires, déclara Eir. Afin de chasser cette peur que vous nous porter.

_ Je crois qu'en effet nous devrions repartir sur de bonnes bases, admit Marcus.

_ Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, fit l'humaine en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Celiburn, je vous laisse la parole.

_ Je vous remercie."

Eir inclina respectueusement de la tête. Puis Celiburn tourna son regard vers les vampires et commença son récit. Il parla de Ceridwen et de sa fille Creirwy qui fut la concubine de Caius. Que le couple eut deux enfants. La fille fut emmenée à Avalon par sa mère mais le fils resta avec la famille du père. Et Caius apprit que celle qu'il aimait tant avait été assassiné par les loups-garous. L'humain débitait toute l'histoire des Avaloniens. Les nombreuses guerres entre les humains et les lycanthropes. Il raconta, sans agressivité, les faits passés. L'alliance avec les Roumains, puis il évoqua la persécution des Avaloniens par les Volturi.

Aro, Caius et Marcus s'étaient raidis dans leurs fauteuils. Le vampire blond semblait comprendre peu à peu les messages que les victimes avaloniens essayaient de leur transmettre avant leur condamnation à mort. Mais il les avait ignoré. Sa main cachait sa bouche. Il était meurtri par ces nouvelles. Profondément troublé, blessé par le fait qu'il n'ait pas été là pour sauver Creirwy de la mort. Aro se pinçait les lèvres et Marcus avait un air désolé sur son visage. Eir les observait calmement. Un triste sourire ornait son visage d'ange. Elle savait bien qu'ils avaient agi sous la peur d'être menacés. Certes cela n'excusait en rien leurs meurtres... Mais elle voyait à quel point cela les touchait... Cela lui suffisait comme preuve.

"_ Je... Je dois m'aérer l'esprit, dit Caius en se levant de son siège."

Il se précipita, non pas vers la sortie, mais vers les forges.

"_ Caius, appela Aro.

_ Je reviens! Précisa l'aïeul d'Eir."

La future Maîtresse d'Avalon avait suivit le déplacement du roi avec une certaine attention. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Elle savait à quoi il pensait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées.

"_ Je crois qu'une pause s'impose, indiqua-t-elle sans que sa voix ne tremble.

_ Je vous remercie, dit Marcus de sa voix gutturale."

Les deux rois s'éclipsèrent rapidement afin de rejoindre leur plus jeune frère. Les gardes voulurent les escorter mais Aro les intima, par un signe, de rester dans la pièce. Eir était partagée entre les suivre et leur parler ou rester ici, à attendre sagement qu'ils reviennent. Alors... Devait-elle aller les accompagner ou rester avec Carlisle? Peut-être que les rois n'étaient pas d'humeur à lui parler en tête à tête. Eir sentit la main de Carlisle se resserrer sur la sienne. Comme pour la rassurer. Le vampire voyait des plis d'anxiété apparaitre sur le front de sa bien-aimée. Et le médecin n'aimait guère la voir ainsi, l'esprit préoccupé par on ne sait quelle raison.

Bran se tourna alors vers son amie et fit avec un sourire réconfortant:

"_ Eh bien! Tu t'en aies bien tiré pour une débutante!"

Les humains et les vampires entendirent plusieurs feulements de colère et d'indignation de la part de plusieurs membres des Volturi.

"_ Arrête, j'en tremble encore, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche."

Tenir tête face aux rois des vampires n'était pas une simple affaire. Eir avait fait abstraction de tous les éléments extérieurs afin de rester concentrer sur le plus important. Calmer l'humeur des souverains. Son cœur n'avait cessé de faire des ratés depuis qu'Aro lui avait tourné autour. Elle craignait toujours autant pour la vie de ses amis et la sienne. Elle s'était retenue de trembler comme une feuille. Et là, elle s'était relâchée. Et maintenant, elle se sentait toute pantoise, molle et vide d'énergie, tellement cette entrevue l'avait travaillé de l'intérieur. Son teint était presque d'un blanc maladif. Cela inquiéta fortement Carlisle qui posa une main sur le front de son humaine.

Bien sûr il n'y avait pas que ça qui la préoccupait. Il y avait aussi Sorah qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Kay qui n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards furibonds à Caius et aux autres Volturi afin de les faire sortir de leur gonds, n'aidait guère la jeune femme à garder son calme et sa patience. Et puis il y avait aussi Erwan et Robin qui s'étaient écartés de leur fille adoptive, comme s'ils avaient peur d'être contaminés par une maladie. Cela vexait fortement Eir.

Elle se sentait perdue, déboussolée par les événements. Tout s'enchaînait rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût de la jeune femme. Et cela la rendait perplexe. Et pessimiste. Car oui, elle avait beau être plus d'entrain, elle pouvait aussi être pessimiste.

Eir ignorait complètement si les Volturi allaient accepter cette alliance ou non. Ils l'avaient écouté et n'avaient émis aucun commentaire. Cependant, elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle a bien remarqué leur déception dans leur regard. Il faudra du temps pour que la confiance revienne.

Alice et Jasper se dirigèrent vers Eir, Carlisle, Bran et Celiburn. La petite brune aux allures de lutin avait l'air contente de cette entrevue.

"_ Ils vont accepter votre alliance, déclara-t-elle, souriante.

_ Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna Eir en haussant un sourcil.

_ Carlisle, tu ne lui as rien dit? S'indigna Alice.

_ Je ne lui ai pas posé de questions, fit l'humaine en prenant la défense de son fiancé."

Le médecin la regardait. Il savait bien que la jeune femme voulait retarder sa transformation. Il savait qu'elle voulait terminer ses études et voyager. Profiter de la vie. Et elle était parfaitement consciente que si elle se faisait vampiriser, elle n'aurait plus cette liberté qu'elle aimait tant. Et Carlisle le sentait... Il savait au fond de lui qu'Eir n'était pas prête pour cette vie.

"_ Il va pourtant falloir l'éduquer, Carlisle, fit durement l'ami de Félix."

Eir n'apprécia guère le ton que ce vampire avait employé sur son compagnon. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi. Elle se sentait insultée.

"_ J'ai tout mon temps pour apprendre ce que j'ignore, rétorqua la future Maîtresse d'Avalon.

_ On va commencer par le commencement, fit Carlisle. Que sais-tu des vampires?"

Eir l'examina de la tête au pied. Comme si elle sentait qu'elle allait dire une bêtise.

"_ Ben... D'après ce que j'ai pu voir... Vous ne dormez pas dans un cercueil. Votre peau est froide et dure comme de la pierre. Vous avez une force herculéenne... La couleur de vos yeux ont un lien avec le régime alimentaire... Ensuite... J'ignore ce que je peux dire d'autres. Les armes comme l'argent, le pieu ou l'eau bénite marchent-elles sur vous?

_ Aucuns des trois, rectifia le médecin en caressant la joue chaude et tendre de son aimée. La seule arme que les humains ont contre nous est le feu.

_ Et l'acier avalonien, ajouta Eir.

_ Et l'acier avalonien pour vous, répéta-t-il toujours avec cette douceur dans la voix. Nous ignorons encore comment les vampires sont apparus. Mais le seul moyen pour nous pour nous "reproduire" réside dans la morsure. Le venin va circuler dans tout le corps de la victime, permettant ainsi au mortel de devenir immortel. La transformation dure trois jours et dans d'atroces souffrances. Jusque là, tu me suis?

_ Toujours.

_ Bien. Tu deviens donc un Nouveau-né qui ne sait pas encore contrôler ni sa force, ni ses pulsions. Le mieux est d'être accompagné par son créateur ainsi tu es guidée. Et tu ne risques pas de faire d'écart de conduite. Il faut aussi que tu saches qu'un Nouveau-né est beaucoup plus fort qu'un vampire dit classique.

_ Pourquoi? S'enquit Eir, avec curiosité."

Cette réaction fit rire Emmett et plusieurs autres vampires dans la salle. Carlisle eut un sourire très paternel et effleura une nouvelle fois le visage de sa douce compagne.

"_ Pendant la première année du Nouveau-né, le vampire garde en lui le sang qu'il avait quand il était humain.

_ S'il garde son sang pendant une année, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas plus de contrôle sur sa soif, sur ses pulsions? Demanda la jeune humaine, visiblement intéressée.

_ Remarque pertinente, fit Eléazar, en faisant un mince sourire.

_ Quand tu deviens vampire, tu ne réfléchis pas. Tu écoutes juste tes instincts, répondit Jasper. C'est après que tu prends conscience de tes pulsions, de tes capacités."

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les Avaloniens enregistraient les informations que les vampires leur donnaient. Ils devaient apprendre à se connaître afin de s'entendre par la suite.

"_ Certains vampires comme Bella par exemple se sont directement nourris de sang animal. Et ils n'ont eu aucun mal à faire leur sevrage. Ils ont réussi à se fondre parmi les humains avec plus de facilité que d'autres de nos congénères.

_ D'accord.

_ Ensuite... Certains vampires développent des dons, des talents."

Eir cligna des paupières et se tourna vers Kate.

"_ Donc, j'avais raison pour ce qui te concerne? Demanda la jeune humaine.

_ J'électrocute les personnes en les touchant, précisa la sœur de Tanya.

_ Eh bien... Je suis bien heureuse d'avoir écouté mon instinct, soupira Eir à moitié soulagée. Et quels sont les autres types de pouvoirs?

_ Je vois l'avenir des personnes que je connais, fit la voix fluette d'Alice. Jasper est empathe. Edward lit dans les pensées. Et Bella a un bouclier psychique.

_ Wouah! Je vais devoir faire attention à ce que je pense, s'exclama Bran en pouffant de rire.

_ Eh! Je pensais exactement à la même chose, fit Eir en bondissant sur ses jambes. Tu vas arrêter de me piquer mes répliques oui?

_ Je n'arrive plus à entendre tes pensées depuis hier soir, déclara Edward. Et d'ailleurs, je n'entends pas celles de tes amis. Peut-être est-ce parce que vous êtes des Avaloniens?

_ Nous avons une forte résistance psychique, admit calmement Celiburn. Mais sous l'émotion, notre bouclier peut éclater. Soit on s'immunise contre les attaques extérieures, soit on brise notre défense et dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons plus nous protéger de quoique ce soit."

Edward regarda intensément Eléazar. Ces pensées étaient fortes intéressantes. Le télépathe lui fit signe de s'expliquer. L'ancien Volturi s'avança vers Eir et fit:

"_ Je tenais à vous dire que vous m'avez agréablement surpris. Vous présentez le même don que Bella, jeune Eir. Tout comme vos camarades.

_ Dans ce cas, si Bella a le même pouvoir que nous, elle a dû avoir du sang avalonien dans ses veines, ajouta le forgeron en regardant l'épouse d'Edward Cullen.

_ Un Avalonien ne peut demander l'immortalité à ces créatures, siffla Kay. Ceridwen l'aurait foudroyé avant même sa transformation.

_ Kay! S'indigna Katell."

Kay s'en alla de la salle d'audience.

"_ Je vous prie de m'excuser pour son comportement, fit Eir. Il n'avait pas à réagir de la sorte.

_ Ce n'est rien, dit gentiment Bella."

Eir soupira, soudainement fatiguée par toutes ces histoires. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en essayant de garder son sang froid. C'était difficile. Elle se redressa et déclara:

"_ Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air, déclara-t-elle en se redressant."


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir ou bonjour! :)**

 **Je vous poste la suite de _Se battre pour survivre_. En espérant que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant. :) A votre avis, comment cela va-t-il se passer? Est-ce que l'alliance aboutira ou sera vouée à l'échec?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Bonne lecture!**

 **Et à bientôt!**

 **P.S: Halloween approche, je suis friande des reviews! :)**

 **Chapitre 14:**

Bran avait emmené Eir dans une salle adjacente à la salle d'audience. La pièce était grande, rectangulaire. Sur le côté gauche, il y avait plusieurs grandes fenêtres qui donnaient la vue sur la vallée de l'Elorn. Et sur le petit village de la Roche-Maurice. L'illusion devait être assez puissante pour cacher le bâtiment aux yeux des humains. La jeune femme en était impressionnée.

"_ Une bibliothèque? Ici? S'étonna Eir."

Son meilleur ami ria à gorge déployée. Comment rester insensible face à une Eir aux yeux pétillants comme des bulles de soda? La jeune femme tournoyait parmi les étagères poussiéreuses et délabrées. Elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir faire un grand coup de ménage mais elle était prête à relever le défi. Certaines rangées étaient cassées ou renversées. Avant de devoir classer les livres, il allait falloir faire des réparations. Eir imaginait très mal les vampires l'aider dans ce genre d'entreprise... A part peut-être le clan de son fiancé. Mais elle ne voyait qu'eux pour le moment.

L'humaine passait ses doigts sur les reliures des ouvrages qui se tenaient encore debout sur les étagères. A certain endroit, elle sentait l'humidité et le vieux papier mangé par les mites. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Il faudrait plusieurs années avant de tout restaurer la pièce et les livres. Car elle ne pouvait pas laisser dépérir autant de connaissances. Un mince sourire ornait ses lèvres. Elle était prête à relever le défi.

Bran s'était éclipsé mais avait laissé la place à Carlisle, qui suivait silencieusement sa fiancée. Lui aussi, il semblait heureux de la voir ainsi. Il avait gardé une distance raisonnable. Mais plus il attendait, plus son désir s'accentuait.

La mortelle sentit alors un courant d'air derrière elle. Eir reconnut automatiquement son odeur. Elle se retourna vivement et embrassa langoureusement son fiancé.

"_ Je suis fier de toi, murmura-t-il amoureusement. Tellement fier."

Carlisle baisa chaque parcelle de peau découverte de la jeune femme. Tout passait en revue sous les lèvres glacées du vampire. Eir soupira et peu de temps après, elle se cambra face aux caresses insistantes de l'immortel. L'humaine, sentant qu'il était bien échauffé, devient rapidement écarlate. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que son odeur doublait en intensité. Mettant les sens du médecin en ébullition. Il la saisit par la taille, la coinça contre le mur et releva délicatement les pans de sa robe.

"_ Carlisle, soupira fiévreusement Eir. Crois-tu que c'est... Le bon moment... Pour faire ça?

_ Ne penses pas à cela."

Cela attisa encore plus la nervosité de la jeune humaine. Le vampire souffla contre la peau de sa compagne. Il voyait sa jugulaire battre à tout rompre. Au lieu d'avoir soif, cela l'excitait encore plus pour leurs ébats. Rien qu'en entendant la façon dont le cœur de la mortelle battait, il pouvait savoir quand il pouvait se jeter sur elle à corps perdu. Là, il fallait juste qu'il la calme pour qu'elle soit toute à lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute. Voire même de secondes...

"_ Tout va bien se passer, mon ange. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi?"

Soudain, l'humeur taquine d'Eir revint au galop. Elle enlaça le vampire tout en l'embrassant voluptueusement. En même temps, elle écarta ses jambes pour donner une meilleure accessibilité à son compagnon qui grogna de plaisir. Elle l'entendit ronronner. Et cela apaisa son cœur déjà affolé par les événements.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Caius avait arrêté de fuir. De courir dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs sombres, d'escaliers tortueux et de tunnels sans fin, amenant leur destinataire dans les profondeurs, les entrailles de la terre. S'il était parti aussi rapidement de la salle d'audience, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle devant eux. Devant elle. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Tout simplement. Il percevait les pas feutrés de ses frères. Ils essayaient en vain de le rattraper. Mais Caius ne voulait pas. Il souhaitait juste être seul. Juste un moment. Pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. N'en avait-il pas le droit?

A cet instant, il souffla comme pour reprendre sa respiration après un long marathon. Quelle pensée... Quelle réaction futile pour un vampire! Il eut un rictus de dégoût. Il était tombé bien bas depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette humaine. Il était devenu faible... Mais le vampire était tout simplement incapable de la mépriser comme ses congénères. De la haïr pour ce qu'elle était. Une faible et fragile créature. Et pourtant, malgré sa répulsion envers le genre humain, il ne pouvait la renier. Car elle était de son sang et de sa chair. Et ça... Il ne pouvait le nier. L'ignorer ou l'oublier. Il ne le pouvait pas.

A présent, Eir faisait parti de sa vie. De son éternité. Et le vampire devait s'en accommoder. Devait s'en satisfaire. Un point c'est tout.

D'un coup, il s'adossa contre le mur en pierre et glissa contre la paroi. Il était en plein milieu d'un escalier en colimaçon et il s'en fichait bien de savoir qu'il était dans le passage. Il s'était pris sa tête dans les mains et voulait qu'on lui enlève ces voix, ces images qui envahissaient son esprit. Ses épaules tressautaient. Ses yeux lui piquèrent. C'était la première fois depuis sa création qu'il n'avait pas été aussi triste. Aussi meurtri par quelque chose d'aussi... Important pour lui.

 _Creirwy. Creirwy... Creirwy..._

Son nom résonnait dans son esprit. Son visage angélique. Ses yeux vert. Ses longs cheveux ténébreux. Sa petite poitrine. Ses jambes galbes... Il ne manquait plus que sa voix. Douce et mélodieuse... Son esprit vogua dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Essayant de se rappeler de la voix de Creirwy. Ne serait-ce juste que pour quelques secondes?

Pourquoi cela lui faisait aussi mal? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être écartelé à vif? Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable sensation de brûler et de se noyer sur place? Pourquoi ressentait-il un manque dans son corps? Dans son être tout entier? Pourquoi son coeur si froid, si mort semblait se déchiqueter au fur et à mesure que le temps s'avançait?

 _Creirwy. Creirwy. Creirwy..._

Il ne voulait pas l'oublier une seconde fois. Il chantait son nom. Comme une litanie sans fin. Comme une prière qu'aucun dieu n'allait écouter. N'allait daigner exaucer puisqu'il était une âme damnée.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti à sa recherche? Pourquoi?

Ah oui... Il était un Nouveau-Né. Un Nouveau-Né qui ne savait pas se contrôler. Qui n'écoutait plus sa raison mais que ses pulsions. Ses instincts.

 _Creirwy. Creirwy. Creirwy..._

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient du lieu où se trouvait Caius. Il ferma les yeux. Voulant être à un tout autre endroit que dans ces souterrains poussiéreux et abandonnés par les humains.

"_ Caius. Caius. Caius..., soupira la voix d'Aro."

Il n'avait même pas la force de lui répondre. Il ne releva pas la tête pour le regarder. A quoi bon? De toute manière, cela ne fera pas avancer les choses. Cela ne fera pas revenir Creirwy à la vie. Elle était morte de tout façon. Morte depuis trois mille ans. A quoi cela servait de ruminer ce qui était passé?

Creirwy ne reviendra pas. _Jamais..._

Et cette constatation aurait pu lui pincer son cœur s'il avait été encore humain. Il ressentait, tout de même, un énorme vide. C'était... Le néant. Tout simplement le néant. Pourtant... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce vide aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait été si longtemps avec Athénodora. Plus longtemps qu'avec Creirwy.

Ses deux frères attendaient patiemment que Caius leur parle. Aro s'était accroupi auprès de lui. Son visage exprimait une anxiété non feinte. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour l'état psychique de son cadet.

"_ Caius, répéta Aro, tendrement."

Caius se redressa et osa regarder les rubis du leader des Volturi. Ses yeux étaient si tristes, si perdus. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Et c'était bien la première qu'il ressentait cela.

"_ Dans mon ancienne vie..., commença Caius, la voix étrangement enrouée. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle..."

Aro jeta un coup d'œil à Marcus. Caius n'était pas très bavard concernant sa vie humaine. Alors s'il devait se confier... Il fallait le laisser parler. Autrement il se renfermerait comme une huître.

"_ Elle était magnifique... continua-t-il. Elle ressemble tellement... A Eir. Physiquement parlant, je veux dire."

Le blond avait fait un mince sourire. Comme si le fait d'évoquer Creirwy le détendait. Le rendait... Heureux. Les yeux d'Aro brillaient de gaieté mais aussi de mélancolie. Le silence les accompagnait. Marcus et Aro attendaient la suite avec impatience.

"_ Elle m'a donné un fils. Comme je le lui avais demandé. Je voulais répudier, Médra, ma femme car elle était stérile afin de la remplacer par Creirwy. Mais mon père n'était pas de cet avis... Et puis... Un jour, j'ai surpris Creirwy sur le seuil du bureau de mon père. J'étais sorti suite à une réunion sur des meurtres de nobles et d'hoplites par un vampire. Néanmoins, j'étais en colère contre elle. Elle m'avait désobéi. Elle a voulu me faire passer un message... Et je n'ai pas écouté ses craintes. Et je n'ai pas su voir... Qu'elle était... Encore... Enceinte de... Moi."

Il s'était tut. S'il lui était permis de pleurer, il l'aurait fait à cet instant. Aro et Marcus ne lui en voulaient pas pour ce moment de faiblesse. C'était rare que Caius expose ainsi ses sentiments aussi ouvertement. Il fallait juste qu'il se confie aux bonnes personnes. Et ces personnes étaient Aro et Marcus. Ses frères adoptifs.

"_ Et elle est partie. Elle m'a... Abandonné..., soupira-t-il d'une voix tremblante."

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Aro l'enlaça fraternellement. Caius avait beau être exécrable par son caractère fougueux et colérique mais il était son frère. Et Aro ne pouvait abandonner l'un des siens.

"_ Nous allons accepter cette alliance, fit doucement le châtain en caressant la joue pâle de son cadet. Mais Eir devra regagner notre confiance. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir ainsi sans nous dire la vérité.

_ Ne lui faites pas de mal, supplia Caius.

_ Personne ne la touchera, personne ne la mordra. Je vous en fais la promesse, déclara solennellement Aro."

Le leader des Volturi voulut se redresser mais Caius saisit sa main. Son visage était haineux. Il connaissait trop son frère pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Avec les siècles, il avait pu protéger certaines de ses pensées du pouvoir du châtain. Notamment sur ce lien que Marcus lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant...

"_ Elle est tout ce qui me reste, susurra le blond, venimeux. Si jamais vous lui faites quelque chose, ne serait-ce juste pour récupérer Carlisle, je le saurai."

Aro comprit la menace, saisit plus fermement le poignet de l'époux d'Athénodora et fit d'une voix autoritaire:

"_ Je vous en donne ma parole d'honneur, Caius, que rien n'arrivera à votre descendante."

Il y eut un autre silence. Le blond fronça les sourcils, guère convaincue par les dires d'Aro. Le châtain reprit:

"_ Je puis vous assurer que je ne lui porterai aucuns préjudices."

Caius plissa les yeux pour déceler le moindre mensonge provenant de ce grand Maître de la manipulation. Non. Aro était parfaitement sérieux. Son visage était bien trop grave pour qu'il se joue de lui. Ses muscles se détendirent. Et Marcus et Aro purent, eux-aussi, se décontracter.

"_ Il faut définir les termes de l'alliance. Que pouvons-nous leur demander? Commença Marcus. Leur promettre?

_ La non divulgation d'informations sur notre existence. Cela les concerne aussi, fit Caius qui semblait plus... Détendu.

_ Nous pourrions respecter leur territoire, ajouta l'aîné des frères. Comme eux devront respecter le nôtre."

Et ils continuèrent à énumérer les différentes propositions qu'ils pourraient faire aux Avaloniens afin conclure cette alliance. Et pour anéantir leurs ennemis de longues dates.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Carlisle et Eir rejoignirent leurs congénères. Les vampires n'étaient pas tous restés dans la salle d'audience. Cela parut rassurer Eir qui se sentait encore gênée par leurs ébats dans la bibliothèque. Bran et Celiburn discutaient activement avec Katell, Eléazar et Félix. Eir chercha ses parents adoptifs du regard mais ne les trouva pas. Son cœur se fendit. Elle aurait aimé leur expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et qu'elle s'en voulait de leur avoir menti. La jeune humaine poussa un soupir qui ne passa guère inaperçu à l'ouïe des vampires. Carlisle la serra plus contre lui. Puis Edward, Bella, Jasper et Alice sortirent d'un couloir qui menait aux forges. Quand ils virent le couple de nouveaux fiancés, ils se souriaient, amusés par la situation.

Pourquoi Eir avait l'étrange impression qu'ils savaient ce qui s'était passé? Pourtant... Elle avait fait attention à ne pas gémir trop bruyamment... Ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent sur ses joues et son cou. Elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Son regard était interrogateur. Le médecin en profita pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres accueillantes de sa compagne. Il ne pouvait que lui faire ça. L'embrasser. La câliner de toutes les manières possibles. La chérir. Et la protéger.

Quand les yeux verdoyantes de l'humaine balaya la pièce, une grande partie des vampires étaient revenus dans la salle d'audience. Il ne manquait juste les trois souverains. Eir espérait que Caius se sentait mieux. Même si Alice lui avait dit que les rois allaient accepter l'alliance, la mortelle n'arrêtait pas d'être sceptique.

"_ Vous avez de belles armes, complimenta Jasper à Eir.

_ Merci. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les forge.

_ Nous les utilisons que pour combattre les loups-garous, indiqua Celiburn en se rapprochant du groupe.

_ Il me semble que vous les aviez utilisé pour nous atteindre, rétorqua une petite blonde."

Eir fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cette vampire faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ce que les Avaloniens venaient de leur expliquer? Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la réponse fusa.

"_ Si nous avons tué des vampires, c'est bien parce que votre clan voulait nous anéantir, répliqua Kay furieusement."

Evidemment, Eir aurait dû se douter qu'il allait mettre son grain de sel. Il fallait stopper la conversation avant même que cela ne se transforme en effusion de sang.

"_ Il suffit! Tonnèrent les voix d'Eir et d'Aro."

Eir recula, gênée par l'intervention du leader des Volturi. Marcus et Caius le suivaient à sa suite. Ils avaient un visage fermé, sévère comme s'ils reprochaient l'écart de conduite de leur garde. Ou de Kay. Eir ignorait complètement à qui cela pouvait être adressé. Puis elle jeta un regard furibond à Kay du genre "on en discutera plus tard" tandis qu'Aro s'avançait gracieusement vers l'humaine. Il observa un coup instant le jeune homme aux cheveux brun puis ses yeux rubis revinrent sur Eir qui semblait toujours aussi nerveuse. Aro se rapprocha plus de la jeune femme, prit ses mains chaudes, et les porta délicatement à ses lèvres glacées par le venin afin de les embrasser. Il en profita aussi pour humer son parfum si subtil. Si élégant. Si... Appétissant. Sa soif revint rapidement. Son désir aussi. Il n'était pas aveugle. Loin de là. L'odeur de Carlisle était encore sur la peau de la mortelle. Et ce doux fumet de luxure... Si tentant. Si... Attractif. Il voulait goûter à son sang. D'après ce que le vampire percevait, le liquide vital de l'humaine devait être sucré et fruité. Aro aimait beaucoup ce genre de saveur. Il lui rappelait le soleil, l'été et la Grèce. Sa terre natale.

Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux vert, il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se rétracter. L'immortel fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris par la réaction d'Eir. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi? Aro soupira. Evidemment... Ses iris s'étaient assombries par son désir qu'il n'assouvirait jamais.

"_ Je tenais à vous dire, jeune Eir, que mes frères et moi sommes profondément meurtris des actes que nous avons commis sur votre peuple..."

Ils entendirent un léger "Foutaises" de la part de Kay. Eir avait blêmi mais son regard lançait des éclairs sur son ami. Pourquoi devait-il se montrer irrespectueux envers les Volturi? Elle savait que Caius avait tué les parents du brun mais ce n'était pas un raison pour qu'il foute en l'air cette alliance capitale pour les Avaloniens!

"_ Et nous nous excusons sincèrement, continua Aro solennellement comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

_ Vous reconnaissez vos tords, vos erreurs passés, fit doucement Eir. Pour moi, vous avez fait le premier pas vers le pardon. Et je vous en remercie."

Aro acquiesça respectueusement de la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait. Et ce fut au tour d'Eir de baiser les mains du souverain, pensant sûrement que c'était un geste protocolaire. Cela en étonna plus d'un. Le leader des Volturi la contempla longuement. Il trouvait que la fiancée de Carlisle s'en sortait bien. Maintenant, il fallait juste la conseiller, la guider, la modeler dans le droit chemin. Dans leur sens à eux, les Volturi. Pour que jamais, elle ne se retourne contre eux.

Eir lâcha les mains de l'immortel, se rapprocha de la Table Ronde, et se pencha afin de prendre l'épée de Caius. En faite, Eir ne l'avait pas pris comme attribut de pouvoir tel qu'elle le disait, elle voulait tout simplement le rendre à son légitime propriétaire. Elle se tourna élégamment vers Aro et marcha vers lui tout en tendant l'épée qu'elle souhaitait lui offrir.

"_ Considérez ceci comme un gage de notre future alliance."

La jeune femme aurait bien préféré le donner directement à son aïeul mais si elle avait fait cela, Aro pourrait mal le prendre. Ce que l'humaine voulait à tout prix éviter. Le vampire saisit l'arme avec une certaine méfiance. Il tourna le fourreau dans ses mains tout en observant l'arme. Tout d'un coup, il la dégaina en levant la pointe vers le ciel. Il l'abaissa afin de pouvoir lire les inscriptions marquées dessus. Et peu à peu, ses lèvres s'étirèrent un magnifique sourire. Il avait décrypté les écritures grecques et celtes à une vitesse fulgurante.

"_ Je crains que ce chef d'oeuvre ne m'ait guère attribué, dit tendrement Aro en rengainant l'épée dans son fourreau."

Eir avait l'impression de s'être prise une claque monumentale dans la figure. Tous les vampires avaient sentis que la future Maîtresse d'Avalon s'était raidie. En signe d'anxiété, elle avait repris son activité du pinçage de lèvre.

"_ C'est un très beau présent que vous nous faites, débita Aro, craignant que l'humaine ne se sente coupable de son geste. Je n'ai pas dit que je le refusais. Seulement que vous vous êtes tout simplement trompée de personne."

Eir ne savait pas si elle devait lui répondre. En faite... Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Le regard du Volturi la déstabilisait. La rendait de plus en plus vulnérable. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le lui montrer. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette impression d'être le Maître même chez elle, sur son propre territoire. Alors la jeune femme opta pour la franchise et l'honnêteté.

"_ Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, se justifia Eir, rapidement.

_ M'offenser? Répéta le concerné, en haussant les sourcils."

Aro comprit alors que la jeune femme voulait faire tout son possible pour ne pas brusquer les Volturi. Mais qu'elle avait aussi un profond respect envers les personnes âgées.

"_ Pourquoi le serai-je, mon enfant?

_ Eh bien... Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, un roi est facilement irrité, vexé ou énervé lorsque l'un de leur sujet dit ou fait quelque chose qui peut paraître anodin aux yeux des autres mais guère à ceux du roi, expliqua Eir en regardant timidement l'Ancien."

Aro éclata de rire face à son discours puis il osa effleurer la joue brûlante de la compagne du médecin.

"_ Vous n'êtes pas un de mes sujets, il me semble. Enfin... Pas pour l'instant... Et vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui."

Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. Le vampire se surprit d'apprécier les yeux, le visage et la silhouette de l'humaine. Sa haine, sa colère envers elle s'était volatilisée. Cela le surprit. Et comme d'habitude, il sentit cette attraction qui les reliait. Est-ce que Eir la ressentait aussi?

"_ Souhaitez-vous lui donner ce présent de votre main?"

Eir reprit timidement l'épée et avança avec assez de maladresse vers Caius. Elle se racla la gorge comme si elle avait peur qu'être muette.

"_ Celiburn a forgé une épée à votre caractère et à votre image sur demande de Creirwy. Aujourd'hui, je vous la rends comme l'aurait voulu votre ancienne compagne."

Caius observa attentivement sa descendante puis l'épée. Son visage exprimait sa surprise. Ses yeux étaient clairement émus par ce geste. Par cette douce attention que l'humaine lui portait. Le blond saisit le fourreau délicatement comme si c'était son trésor.

"_ J'accepte votre présent, jeune Eir, murmura le vampire."

Eir lui souriait tendrement. Elle enleva son baudrier et le mit autour de la taille de Caius. Le roi ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, contemplant les faits et gestes de l'être qui lui était le plus précieux à ses yeux.

"_ Vous n'allez pas non plus garder éternellement cette épée dans vos mains, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Est-ce que je l'ai bien mis?"

Caius vérifia et eut un petit sourire taquin. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa descendante et répondit:

"_ Cela faisait une éternité qu'une femme ne m'avait pas armé."

Aro et Marcus eurent, eux aussi, un sourire alors qu'Eir vira au rouge écarlate.

"_ L'ai-je mal mis? S'inquiéta l'humaine en interrogeant son compagnon."

Cela provoqua l'hilarité chez les immortels. Enfin... Surtout chez les Volturi. Carlisle se mit près de sa compagne qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre et que dire. Il mit un de ses bras autour de la taille de son aimée pour la rassurer. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de son fiancé et murmura en ignorant complètement que tous les vampires l'entendraient parler:

"_ Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?"

Le médecin embrassa tendrement le front de sa compagne tandis que ses congénères continuaient à se moquer silencieusement de la jeune femme.

"_ Vous aurez beau essayé d'être discrète, vous ne le serez qu'à moitié, ricana Caius.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de coquin, taquina Eir en étant faussement outrée.

_ Coquin? Prenez garde, humaine, je pourrais vous punir, menaça gentiment le souverain.

_ Ah non! Je proteste! Le seul qui a le droit de me punir c'est Carlisle.

_ Rien ne m'empêche de lui souffler quelques idées.

_ Je les prendrais volontiers, accepta le vampire végétarien avec un grand sourire.

_ Qu... Quoi? Bafouilla la fiancée du docteur."

Eir s'était retournée pour regarder son compagnon dans le blanc des yeux. Constatant qu'il était vraiment sérieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Provoquant des ondes électriques dans tout son corps.

"_ La conversation devient de plus en plus douteuse, fit remarquer Emmett en rigolant."

Alors qu'Eir repiquait un fard, Bran et Celiburn s'étaient retirés pour discuter loin des oreilles des vampires. Ils étaient en train de marcher dans le labyrinthe de couloir, tout en vérifiant derrière eux s'ils n'avaient pas été suivis. Après tout... Les vampires avaient beau être immortels avec de belles de promesses et de belles paroles, ils arrivaient facilement à manipuler le monde des mortels.

"_ Qu'en penses-tu de ce début d'alliance? Demanda brusquement Bran, la mine soucieuse.

_ Bien..."

Celiburn hésitait à continuer mais il ne pouvait rien cacher à Bran. Il était son second. Il devait être au courant de ses moindres pensées.

"_ J'ai eu peur qu'ils ne nous laissent pas le temps de nous expliquer. Maintenant il faut voir s'ils tiendront leur promesse.

_ Et Kay?

_ Nous devons continuer à le surveiller. S'il commet une bêtise comme la fois où vous êtes parti à Florence, cela pourrait facilement retomber sur l'alliance. Ce n'est pas parce que Eir est la descendante de Caius qu'il l'épargnera. Après tout, il a bien tué son fils et toute sa famille lorsqu'il est revenu à Athènes en tant que Nouveau-Né.

_ Et pour Sorah? Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis hier soir.

_ Attendons que le temps change pour qu'on puisse sortir avec nos nouveaux amis."

Bran n'émit rien de plus et opina lentement de la tête. Il s'inquiétait pour Sorah. Elle n'avait pas envoyé de SMS, ne les avait pas appeler. Quelque chose clochait. Il en était certain!


	16. Chapitre 15

**Coucou!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews! Pour vos views, pour vos follows! J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne rentrée. :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 15 avec un peu de retard. Bon je sais que c'est mal mais je voulais vous donner une bon chapitre, qu'un chapitre bâclé. J'espère que vous me comprenez. :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Je ne mange pas d'humain. Enfin... Je crois. :P**

 **Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt! :D**

 **Chapitre 15:**

La réunion était terminée mais le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Eir s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque et avait entrepris de faire du rangement afin de se changer les idées. Elle avait appris que Robin et Erwan étaient retournés au bar pour accueillir le reste du clan des Volturi et d'autres clans de vampire aussi. Eir craignait qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour tous les héberger dans le refuge. Carlisle s'était proposé pour que son clan et celui des Denali prenne place dans leur maison. L'humaine avait donc ajouté qu'elle pouvait prêter son appartement à ceux qui le voulaient. Mais qu'elle devait d'abord prendre Lucifer pour éviter de le retrouver vider de son sang.

La jeune femme fut surprise lorsque les trois souverains, Carlisle et quelques gardes l'accompagnèrent dans sa "salle de repos". Elle avait du travail à faire. Elle espérait qu'ils ne feraient pas trop de bruit. Parce que l'humaine avait déjà remarqué que Félix et son ami n'arrêtait pas de se lancer des défis, et Eir avait peur que cela se répercuterait sur ses livres.

Carlisle et Eir avaient rassemblé plusieurs tables côte à côte dans le but d'entreposer les œuvres classées et non classées dessus. Ainsi ils auraient plus de facilité pour ranger les livres sur les étagères. La mortelle avait entrepris de classer les anciens ouvrages par thèmes et par ordre alphabétique. Elle tenait aussi un registre qui lui permettait de faire un inventaire de tout ce qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque. A la grande surprise d'Eir, Marcus l'aidait dans son entreprise de restauration et d'archivage en compagnie de Carlisle.

Quant à Aro et Caius, ils s'étaient installés dans des fauteuils et discutaient stratégie. Ils parlaient tellement rapidement qu'Eir avait abandonné toute envie de les comprendre. En plus de cela, ils ne parlaient pas en français mais en grec ancien. Eir savait le lire et le parler un peu mais pas avec autant de facilité qu'eux. De temps en temps, l'humaine arrivait à décrypter quelques mots parmi une centaine d'autre. Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant pour comprendre le sujet de la conversation. Elle fut surprise par l'attirance soudaine de _cette_ voix. De _sa_ voix. Elle était chaude, douce et sensuelle avec des notes d'autorité et de sévérité. Eir se laissa bercer sa voix mélodieuse. Elle était tentée de fredonner une chanson sur ces intonations mais se retient juste à temps. Se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation. L'humaine était en train de _fantasmer_ sur _cette_ voix? Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle aimait écouter _sa_ voix au lieu de celle de son fiancé. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Un goût d'amertume la saisit à la gorge.

Du coin de l'œil, Marcus souriait. Il voyait le lien s'approfondir légèrement. Il était encore trop tôt pour dire qu'il serait puissant. Mais cela allait bon train.

La jeune femme osa relever son regard vers Aro et Caius mais ses yeux revinrent rapidement sur les livres qui se trouvaient juste devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle se distrait. Il fallait que son cerveau trouve une occupation plus prenante. Plus intéressante que d'écouter cette voix si... Envoûtante. Si suave... Même en se concentrant sur un texte écrit par un certain _Alan Brieg_ , un botaniste d'Avalon, _cette voix_ la déconcentrait remarquablement. Revenons à ce botaniste breton... Avalonien de surcroît... Ce scientifique avait inventorié toutes sortes de plantes ayant des propriétés magiques. Puis il les avait classé en plusieurs catégories... Eir le mit de côté. Elle le lirait plus tard. Elle inscrivit sur sa feuille le nom de l'auteur et le titre de l'ouvrage ainsi que le thème abordé.

De toute manière... Elle ne pourrait tous les lire... C'est dommage... Pour elle. Alors elle se disait, que si elle mourrait _normalement_ , elle pourrait faire un don à Marcus. Elle savait qu'il prendrait soin de ces ouvrages. Elle sentait que cela lui ferait plaisir.

Du côté des deux beaux parleurs, Aro avait bel et bien senti le regard de l'humaine sur sa personne. Cela le flattait ainsi que son égo surdimensionné. Il devait bien l'admettre. Mais il avait feint l'indifférence. Il avait aussi senti que la mortelle tentait de suivre leur conversation. Et cela avait fait sourire le vampire. Il aperçut un mouvement à sa droite. Félix et Démétri barraient le chemin à Carlisle. Aro haussa un sourcil. Son ami n'était pas un danger pour eux. Pour lui. Il fit un bref signe pour autoriser Carlisle de se rapprocher d'eux. Caius émit un faible grognement désapprobateur mais il se leva, et laissa la place au vampire végétarien. L'époux d'Athénodora se dirigea vers sa descendante et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, quelques phrases. Douces. Aimables. Et Aro fut jaloux que ces mots soient adressés à Caius, et non à lui.

A quoi était-il en train de penser? Tout ce qui comptait pour Aro, c'était Carlisle. Dominer ce vampire l'excitait grandement. Pourquoi ne pas continuer?

Aro continua son observation pendant quelques minutes. Eir rougissait à vu d'œil sans raison apparente. Elle n'avait pas de problème de diction. Pourtant le vampire sentait que la température du corps de la mortelle était en train d'augmenter. Il était _certain_ que ce n'était pas le regard de Caius qui lui faisait cet effet mais celui d'Aro. En tout cas, le châtain avait remarqué le changement de comportement de son cadet. Caius était plus enclin à l'écouter depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eir. Il s'énervait beaucoup moins et c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Cela leur permettait de trouver des solutions plus rapidement à leur problème. Sa contemplation s'arrêta lorsque Carlisle se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention du leader des Volturi.

Lorsque Aro détourna enfin son regard de l'humaine, il plongea ses yeux flamboyants dans ceux ambrés du vampire végétarien. Carlisle l'observait. Méfiant. Puis il glissa timidement sa main dans celles du liseur de pensées. Les images affluèrent dans l'esprit du vieux roi. Il ressentit l'inquiétude d'Eir lors du coup de téléphone de Bran. Sa culpabilité lorsqu'elle a demandé à Carlisle mentir à son clan et à ses amis. Aro constata que la jeune femme ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait avant d'être entrée dans la voiture de Kay. Le médecin était aussi en proie à l'effroi. Le souverain sentait à quel point il tenait à cette petite humaine. La peur de perdre un être cher fut la pensée la plus forte pour les deux amants. Les images du combat entre Carlisle et les loups-garous furent les plus virulentes. Ses retrouvailles avec les humains et surtout avec Eir. Et leur union. Le Volturi fut pris par la jalousie face à leur attachement. Face à leur amour. Tellement jaloux qu'il émit un lourd grognement. Carlisle le foudroya des yeux tout en feulant.

Aro lâcha la main du médecin avec empressement. Cela étonna Carlisle. Le Volturi avait une expression indéchiffrable. Et le vampire végétarien craignait que cela ne retombe soit sur Eir, soit sur lui ou sur son clan. Le leader du clan royal des vampires était dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

Devait-il abandonner son obsession pour Carlisle? Ou devait-il continuer en sachant pertinemment qu'Eir apprendra la vérité tôt ou tard? Cela se répercuterait sur leur alliance. Les vampires étaient bien assez nombreux pour se débrouiller sans les Avaloniens cependant Aro trouvait que cela était nécessaire.

Aro sentit alors les yeux brûlants de la jeune humaines sur lui. Il se retient de frissonner de plaisir. Il ne devait pas montrer à cette petite mortelle que le vieux roi était intéressé par elle. Ses mains attrapèrent un livre. Il devait à tout prix détourner son attention d'Eir sous peine de perdre définitivement la tête. C'était même un petit carnet. Comme un journal intime. Il le feuilleta rapidement. Intéressant... L'auteur parlait de l'alliance entre les Avaloniens et les vampires... Vraiment intéressant... Cela allait lui permettre de vérifier les dires de Celiburn. Mais Aro soupçonnait que le petit groupe d'humains n'avaient pas eu le temps de lire tous ses ouvrages. Autrement ils n'auraient pas laissé cette bibliothèque dans un tel état... Et il pensait donc... Que Celiburn comme Bran n'étaient pas au courant de toute leur histoire.

Carlisle se releva mais un soupir de la part d'Aro le résigna à se rasseoir au fond de son fauteuil.

"_ Tout va bien, Carlisle? Demanda sa fiancée en toute innocence.

_ Oui. Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange."

Eir le dévisagea longuement. D'après son expression, Carlisle constata avec effroi qu'elle ne le croyait pas. La jeune femme resta longtemps immobile, impassible. Et d'un geste brusque, elle referma sèchement le livre qu'elle lisait, tourna les talons et s'en alla prestement alors que Celiburn venait vers eux.

"_ Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit-il.

_ Très bien! Merci de t'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale! Claqua la voix de l'Avalonienne."

Les vampires furent étonnés par la puissance de la voix d'Eir. Jamais ils ne l'avaient dans un tel état. Les Volturi avaient cru entendre Caius. Celui-ci leur lança un regard furibond qui en disait long. Et il s'éclipsa aussi rapidement que sa descendante.

Au loin, Aro, Marcus, Carlisle et Celiburn purent entendre.

"_ Vous me surveillez maintenant? Rétorqua Eir d'une voix sèche.

_ Non, mes frères m'agacent, répondit froidement Caius.

_ Et vous comptez me suivre encore longtemps.

_ Ne passez pas votre mauvaise humeur sur moi! Je ne vous ai rien fait! Autrement cela risque de très mal se terminer, menaça le vampire.

_ Oh. Je viens de rajouter quelqu'un sur ma liste des personnes qui m'énervent, fit ironiquement la jeune femme."

Ils entendirent un long grognement sinistre. Celiburn murmura vaguement un "Pourvu qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas."

"_ C'est quoi ça? Un rugissement fait par un lionceau? Continua l'humaine au tac au tac."

Tout compte fait, les Volturi revirent Caius rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Ses yeux, si flamboyants, brillaient d'une terrible fureur. Il se dirigea rapidement à un siège, non loin de Marcus et du forgeron, qui cherchait un bouquin parmi les autres sur la table. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'Avalonien mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes tout en tapotant ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. Le bois souffrait sous ses coups. Impulsifs. Furieux. Colériques. Mais tant pis. Le vampire se contenait assez pour éviter de terminer sur le sol. Tous les vampires savaient qu'il était dangereux de venir lui parler alors qu'il était dans un état d'esprit assez sombre et meurtrier.

Les immortels remarquaient que l'humain avait une expression pensive. Soucieux du bien-être de sa Maîtresse. Puis il examina discrètement Aro et Carlisle. Le châtain dévorait le médecin du regard alors que Carlisle avait replacé sa main dans celles du Volturi. Celiburn nota plusieurs émotions dans les iris ambrés du fiancé d'Eir. De la tristesse. De la honte. De la soumission. Et de l'acceptation. Il ignorait ce qui se passait. Mais le mortel sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre ces deux-là. Et Celiburn voulait à tout prix protéger sa dirigeante d'une quelconque rupture sentimentale qui compromettrait le traité entre vampires et Avaloniens.

"_ Il serait préférable... D'épargner... Une rupture émotionnelle à Eir, déclara abruptement Celiburn en s'adressant à Carlisle et Aro."

Et l'humain repartit comme si de rien n'était après avoir trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Aro s'était rembrunit. De quel droit ce mortel lui disait quoi faire? Quant à Carlisle, il n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était le bon moment de partir afin d'avoir une discussion avec sa compagne. Il retira sa main de celles du souverain.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur... Eir qui avançait à grand pas vers son lieu de travail. Son visage était dénué d'expression. Neutre. Il n'y avait plus de trace de colère ou de tristesse. Ses traits étaient détendus. Le médecin parut blessé de ne pas croiser les yeux de son aimée. Il soupira mais fut entendu par Aro qui secouait négativement de la tête. La jeune femme avait repris son activité avec un calme olympien. Elle gardait ses yeux fixés sur les livres.

"_ Êtes-vous calmée très chère?

_ Parfaitement, dit Eir doucement. Il fallait juste que je prenne l'air. Je me sentais à l'étroite. Oppressée. Mais je m'inquiète aussi pour Sorah. Nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles d'elle."

Aro eut un petit sourire. Il pouvait comprendre que rester cloîtrer dans ce genre de refuge pouvait rendre fou plus d'un. Même pour les vampires. Le roi savait que son traqueur pouvait aider cette petite et faible créature à retrouver son amie. S'il agissait de la sorte, c'était aussi pour lui montrer sa bienveillance. Pour rapprocher leur deux communautés. Pour consolider leur alliance. Mais aussi pour lui cacher ce qu'il aimait faire à Carlisle lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en tête à tête. Il fit un micro signe à Démétri qui s'avança vers l'humaine.

"_ Avez-vous un vêtement de votre amie, jeune Eir? Demanda Aro.

_ Oui... Je pourrais... Vous en trouver un..., fit lentement la mortelle. Mais... Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire avec?"

Aro tendit la main pour désigner son garde. Il sentait qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'humaine entre ses mains. Comme c'était excitant de sentir qu'on détenait le pouvoir sur une personne. C'en était presque jouissif.

"_ Je vous présente Démétri, ma chère enfant. Et il possède un merveilleux pouvoir."

Eir fronça les sourcils, méfiante. Elle réfléchissait aussi. Aux éléments que l'Ancien venait de lui dire sur Démétri. Puis elle lâcha une petite exclamation, comme si elle venait de comprendre les indices qu'Aro avait laissé échapper.

"_ C'est... Un... Traqueur? Supposa l'humaine, toujours avec cette lenteur."

Aro eut un très franc sourire. Décidément, cette créature comprenait rapidement. Cela leur évitait de rentrer dans de trop longues explications.

"_ Vous avez un esprit très vif pour une humaine."

Eir fut insensible face à ce compliment. Une humaine normalement constituée aurait frémis par cette flatterie que le vampire venait de faire. D'ailleurs Aro en avait quelques exemples en tête...

 _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle?_

Il venait de la complimenter. Et elle ne rougissait même pas. N'était même pas gênée. N'avait même pas rougis, ni même souris. Aro avait toujours eu du succès avec les femmes. Et ce, depuis l'Antiquité. Et dès qu'il y en avait une qui lui résistait, il aimait la prendre en chasse. La séduire. Et à la fin, cela se terminait généralement au lit. Ses crocs dans leur chair tendre et savoureuse. A cette douce et sensuelle pensée, il frissonna.

A moins qu'elle se doutait de l'infidélité de son fiancée? Non. Impossible. Il n'y avait que très peu de personne qui le savaient... A moins que... A moins que quelqu'un lui avait tout raconté? Mais qui?

"_ Bran? Appela Eir d'une voix puissante.

_ Ouais? Fit Bran en apparaissant au seuil de la bibliothèque. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Princesse?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, décontenancée par cette appellation qu'il aimait utiliser.

"_ Peux-tu conduire Démétri à la chambre de Sorah? Reprit la jeune femme. C'est un traqueur. Il pourrait nous aider à la retrouver.

_ Ok. Allez! En avant, Dem'!"

Eir pouffa à la familiarité que Bran s'autorisait avec les vampires. Félix ria, lui aussi, ce qui lui a valu un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part de son ami le traqueur. Du moment que l'humain ne se montrait pas irrespectueux envers les trois souverains, tout se passerait bien. Démétri se rétracta tandis que Félix le regarda partir vers la sortie. Le traqueur lança un regard noir au jeune homme qui ne semblait pas sentir la menace du vampire.

Caius prit son temps pour observer les faits et gestes de l'humaine. Il sentait son inquiétude pour son amie. Il est vrai que c'était une source d'anxiété supplémentaire pour Eir. Elle se pinçait constamment sa lèvre inférieure. Et son front se plissait régulièrement lorsqu'elle essayait de déchiffrer un passage d'un des livres qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Marcus n'était guère loin et veillait à lui apporter son aide quand elle en avait besoin. Il prenait plaisir à découvrir d'autres écrits d'auteurs totalement inconnus pour la plupart des vampires et des humains. Ses yeux pétillaient de soif de connaissance comme du temps où ils étaient des Nouveaux-Nés, jeunes et insouciants. Et Caius voyait la même expression sur le visage bienveillant de la mortelle. Cela lui arracha un sourire. Eir pouvait étrangement ressembler à Marcus lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un cri strident. Eir sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce tandis que les vampires s'étaient immédiatement rapprochés de leurs souverains. Craignant que les Avaloniens ne tentent quelque chose contre leurs rois. Ce fut Edward et Bella qui apparurent en premier, la mine contrit. Puis, derrière eux se trouvaient Alice et Jasper. Le visage de la voyante était livide. Elle était soutenue par son compagnon. Aro et Carlisle s'étaient brusquement relevés, ainsi que Caius, qui s'était mis devant Eir, comme pour la protéger du danger.

Aro se rapprocha des nouveaux arrivants et passa devant Eir, Marcus et Caius sans leur jeter un seul regard.

"_ Qu'as-tu vu ma très chère Alice? Fit la voix d'Aro suave."

Carlisle se tenait, lui aussi, en face de ses enfants, à côté d'Aro. Eir cligna des paupières. Comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose et baissa les yeux sur le sol. L'atmosphère était pesante. Et l'humaine avait l'étrange impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle se pinça l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de dire quoique ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer irrespectueuse face à un vampire de plus de trois milles ans. La mortelle posa juste son postérieur sur le bord de la table. Sentir qu'elle serait à moitié retenue si jamais elle perdait l'équilibre la rassurait. Enfin... Si jamais la nouvelle était mauvaise, bien entendu. Mais Eir était prévoyante...

La fille d'Esmée et de Carlisle ne put lui répondre. Elle lui tendit juste sa main. Eir fut étonnée par ce geste. Pourquoi Alice faisait-elle cela? Puis, la jeune humaine opina lentement de la tête. Evidemment... Quelle idiote! Aro avait un don. Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait observer... Aro aurait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées rien qu'en touchant les personnes qu'il voulait.

 _Effrayant._

A cette pensée, Eir cacha subitement ses mains. Elle se promit que jamais Aro n'aurait accès à ses souvenirs, à ses pensées et à sa vie privée. En faisant ce geste, elle sentit les regards de Caius et de Marcus sur elle. Leurs yeux exprimaient un parfait étonnement qui fut remplacer par de la compassion et de la gentillesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela.

Après ce court échange silencieux, Aro se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme. Il lança un discret regard à ses frères où une étrange lueur d'inquiétude brillait. Ce lourd regard disait tout simplement: "Gardez Eir à l'oeil".

Eir n'avait pas déchiffré le tracas que l'Ancien se faisait pour elle. Bien au contraire, elle voulait avoir la vérité. Si cela la concernait, elle devait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Pour les siens - c'est-à-dire pour les Avaloniens - et pour elle.

"_ Alice?"

La concernée détourna le visage. Ses yeux étaient mornes. Sans joie. Eir s'avança jusqu'à elle afin qu'elles puissent se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

"_ Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as vu? Si cela me concerne, j'aimerai le savoir."

Alice serra la mâchoire. Ses lèvres étaient comme cimentées. Elle ne comptait rien dire devant son amie. Mais était-elle réellement son amie en cet instant?

Eir sentit son cœur se broyer sous la déception. Cela faisait bien trois ans qu'elle connaissait Alice. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Sans retenu. Et là... Elle comprit. La jeune femme recula, comme si elle avait été électrocutée à distance. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Ses yeux fixèrent à nouveau le sol. Un poids, énorme, s'était abattu sur ses épaules. Comme si elle venait d'avoir tout le poids du monde au-dessus d'elle.

Inutile de montrer ses faiblesses. Ils n'attendaient que cela. Après tout, ne sont-ils pas des prédateurs?

 _Des prédateurs..._ , pensa l'humaine, piteusement. Pourquoi s'était-elle attachée si rapidement à eux? Était-ce parce qu'elle était orpheline? Qu'elle avait envie de se sentir en sécurité?

Evidemment... Les vampires ne voulaient rien dire devant elle car elle pouvait se faufiler entre leurs mains. Nouveau pincement. Le goût amer vint rapidement à la gorge, puis à la bouche, à sa langue. La mortelle revint vers la table afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Elle avait bien compris, dès le départ d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne serait jamais acceptée pour ce qu'elle était. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle.

 _Et bien, soit._

La jeune femme ne demanderait plus _rien_.

L'humaine perçut une présence derrière son dos. Elle reconnut cette odeur. Si familière. Si sécuritaire pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant barrière aux larmes qui montaient.

Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Elle devait se montrer forte. C'est tout.

Pour le bien des Avaloniens.

Pour elle.

Pour son honneur.

Pour sa dignité.

Elle sentit la caresse que Carlisle venait de faire sur son épaule. Elle réprima un soupir ainsi qu'un pique bien senti. Non. Elle ne devait pas se venger sur lui. Il ignorait aussi le contenu de cette vision. Elle respira doucement pour qu'elle retrouve un semblant de calme. Puisqu'ils ne voulaient plus lui parler, Eir saisit plusieurs livres au hasard et quitta la bibliothèque en trompe, sous les regards médusés des immortels. Les vampires pensaient qu'elle serait plus insistante... Ils s'étaient lourdement trompés.

Carlisle n'était pas dupe. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il connaissait Eir. Il sentait qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Ce n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise chose. Mais cela pouvait la conduire directement dans des ennuis. Et il voulait éviter de la perdre. Il la suivit tout en taisant les pensées. Il était déjà difficile de partager ses souvenirs avec Aro, il n'avait pas besoin que son fils scrute ses pensées, lui aussi.

Le médecin voulait d'abord discuter avec sa douce amante avant de prévenir ses congénères.

Quand il entra dans leur chambre, il retrouva sa compagne allonger sur le lit, les pieds battants dans les airs, et le nez dans les pages d'un ouvrage. Carlisle ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation. Il hésita même à venir la rejoindre. Eir leva, enfin, les yeux de son bouquin, tapota le matelas pour inviter son amant à venir auprès d'elle. Le vampire fut ravi par cette proposition, enleva ses chaussures et s'installa près de sa fiancée. Au moins, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Eir se colla un peu plus contre le corps de son compagnon. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

Son corps frémit lorsqu'il perçut le bras de l'immortel autour de sa taille. Cependant la jeune femme garda ses yeux rivés sur les écrits qu'elle avait ramené. Au bout de quelques minutes, Carlisle perçut un changement de comportement de la part de sa conjointe. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tripoter une de ses mèches de cheveux. Le médecin savait que dans moins de trois secondes, elle allait se mettre à parler.

"_ Suis-je... Vraiment une mauvaise fille? Murmura Eir d'une voix profondément meurtrie."

Carlisle fut effaré par le questionnement de l'humaine. Pourquoi tirait-elle une aussi mauvaise opinion d'elle?

"_ Tu es loin d'être une personne de cette trempe, rassura-t-il.

_ Alors dis-moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. As-tu... Si... Peu confiance... En moi?"

Carlisle vit une telle souffrance dans les prunelles d'Eir qu'il était prêt à tout lui raconter. Après tout... Une relation devait se reposer sur la confiance. Le médecin s'éloigna de la mortelle. Il s'était redressé. Il était dans une position mi-allongé, mi-assise. Eir fit de même. Le vampire caressa lentement la bague de fiançailles. Ses yeux exprimaient eux aussi, une douleur sans nom.

"_ Je doute qu'après ça, tu veuilles de moi comme époux, soupira-t-il, piteusement.

_ Ça c'est à moi d'en juger, claqua la voix de sa fiancée, tranchante."

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Eir attendait patiemment le récit de son conjoint. La jeune femme l'observait attentivement. Le visage de son compagnon était distant. Froid. Neutre. Impassible. Elle sentait qu'il essayait de camoufler son affliction aux yeux de la mortelle. Elle eut un nouveau pincement au cœur. Peut-être n'était-elle pas assez bien pour lui? Elle chassa ses doutes et ses craintes d'un signe de tête.

Inutile de faire des conclusions hâtives. Eir devait attendre qu'il s'explique. Après, elle pourra prendre une décision. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour lui.

Carlisle osa fixer les yeux verdoyants de sa compagne, et vit qu'elle l'encourageait à prendre la parole.

"_ Il y a vingt ans, Esmée m'a dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre et a disparu de ma vie comme si notre relation n'avait jamais existé."

Silence. Carlisle attendait une réaction violente de la part de sa compagne. Il ne remarqua pas une seule once de jalousie. Ni d'amertume. Ni de colère. Rien. Non. Eir voulait juste savoir la vérité. Elle l'aurait. Il s'humecta les lèvres - bien qu'il en avait guère besoin - afin de reprendre la parole.

"_ A la suite de cela, j'ai abandonné mon travail à Forks et mon clan. J'étais tellement mal que je suis arrivé en Bretagne par mégarde. Et après une nuit de pleine lune... J'arrivais dans l'estuaire de l'Elorn. En allant plus dans les terres, j'ai... Trouvé... Une fillette dans les bois... Elle s'était cachée dans une souche d'arbre."

Nouvelle pause. Eir observait toujours son compagnon avec curiosité et tendresse. Étrangement, cela lui évoquait quelque chose. Une vague image lui apparut à l'esprit... Mais se dissipa rapidement.

"_ C'était toi, Eir."

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Comme pour lui dire de continuer.

"_ Jusqu'à cette nuit, je n'avais jamais senti l'odeur des loups-garous. Je pensais donc que c'étaient des Modificateurs. Je t'expliquerais cela... Si tu le souhaites... Je t'ai pris et t'ai apporté à l'hôpital le plus proche afin que tu passes des examens. Puis, l'assistante sociale t'a placé dans un orphelinat puisque la police n'avait pas trouvé de signe de vie de ta mère. Peu de temps après, j'ai appris que tu avais été adoptée par Robin et Erwan."

Eir garda le silence. Elle poserait les questions après ses explications.

"_ Je suis parti à Volterra. Je ne voulais pas reprendre mon travail tout de suite. J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Et curieuse coïncidence, Sulpicia avait quitté Aro avec la même excuse qu'Esmée m'avait donné."

L'humaine ne prit la parole. Le vampire ne ressentait pas d'animosité de la part de sa compagne. Bien au contraire, elle était pensive. A quoi réfléchissait-elle?

"_ Cette nuit-là, Aro et moi avions beaucoup discuté. On se soutenait. Et puis... Nous nous sommes mutuellement consolés... Dans le lit."

Eir avait blêmi. Carlisle leva les yeux vers sa compagne. Les prunelles émeraudes d'Eir brillaient d'une étrange lueur. De la tristesse? Sûrement. Elle venait d'apprendre que son amant avait passé une nuit avec un autre homme. Cela ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente. Et de la compassion? Étrange...

"_ Aujourd'hui, Aro me fait du chantage depuis qu'il sait... Que je suis avec toi."

Cette fois-ci... L'humaine s'était raidie. Elle déglutit difficilement sa salive. Un léger frisson lui parut le corps. Mal à l'aise.

"_ Puis-je savoir... Quel genre de chantage s'est? Dit-elle avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

_ Il me menaçait de rompre nos fiançailles, de prendre ta virginité à ma place, ou de te... Tuer... Si je... N'assouvissais... Pas..."

Carlisle n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase. C'était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Eir avait suffisamment souffert. Il devait lui dire. Il devait... Prendre une décision même si cela allait être difficile... De se tenir à l'écart d'elle.

"_ Je comprendrais... Si... Tu souhaites rompre, arriva-t-il à articuler mais avec beaucoup de difficulté.

_ Tu te moques de moi ou quoi? S'exclama Eir, en se mettant à genoux. Tu veux que je _rompe_ nos fiançailles pour _ça_? Parce qu'Aro te fait des caprices? Parce qu'il est jaloux de notre amour? Eh bien moi, je dis... Marions-nous maintenant, tout de suite."

Le vampire avait les yeux écarquillés, abasourdi par la réaction de sa fiancée. Eir le prit par le col de sa chemise, le plaqua contre elle et l'embrassa avec fougue.

"_ Pense encore à rompre avec moi et je ferai en sorte à ce que tu ne puisses plus quitter notre lit."

Carlisle l'enlaça délicatement, encore secoué par la réponse de son humaine. Il était tellement soulagé. Tellement heureux qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité depuis le début. C'était bien sa seule erreur qu'il avait fait. Tout en s'embrassant langoureusement, l'immortel déchira inconsciemment le vêtement de sa fiancée après qu'elle eut touché un de ses points sensibles.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Coucou les Petiots!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. :)**

 **Si vous souhaitez laisser une empreinte, c'est tout en bas de la page dans le petit encadré blanc. :D**

 **Merci de me suivre!**

 **Bonne lecture! et bon week-end!**

 **A bientôt! :)**

 **Chapitre 16:**

 _An 811, Conseiller Heddwyn,_

 _Ce carnet est pour celles et ceux qui veulent savoir la vérité sur l'histoire des Avaloniens. Il relate les décisions d'Alyss, Maîtresse d'Avalon en l'an 811, et les miennes, Heddwyn, Conseiller d'Alyss._

 _Ces mots seront sans doute durs et difficiles à croire et à entendre mais il faut que nos descendants sachent la vérité. Qu'ils comprennent les choix que nous avons fait._

 _Commençons par le début..._

 _Depuis l'assassinat de Creirwy par les loups-garous, nous avons conclu une alliance avec des vampires. Mais avec un clan en particulier: le clan des Roumains. Par la suite, nous avons entretenu nos relations. Nous avons toujours eu un profond respect pour les vampires. Nous avons facilité les échanges entre nos deux communautés. Car nous devions les remercier de nous avoir porter un soutien inébranlable face aux loups-garous._

 _Cependant... Depuis l'an 507, les Roumains agissent étrangement. Envers leurs semblables. Et envers nous. Nous les avons accueillis à bras ouverts. Nous ne pensons pas à cet instant, qu'ils préparaient déjà leur revanche sur les Volturi._

 ** _oOoOo_**

Alice se tenait debout, toujours soutenu par Jasper alors qu'Aro avait demandé de revoir cette vision qui était plus qu'alarmante. Son compagnon avait beau la maintenir sur ses pieds, elle tremblait toujours autant. A la fin de cette vérification, le Volturi se tourna une nouvelle fois vers ses frères. Le visage était grave. Sérieux. Sceptique aussi. Son front était plissé, indiquant son taux d'anxiété. Il fit une moue dubitative...

"_ Nous avons du soucis à nous faire.

_ Pourquoi donc? Demanda Caius toujours aussi abrupte lorsqu'il prenait la parole.

_ Les Roumains ont agrandi leur clan.

_ Et où sont-ils?"

Aro avait les yeux aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau. Aussi profond que les abysses. Aussi ténébreux qu'une nuit sans lune. Il émit un long grognement qui surprit toute l'assemblée de vampire qui s'était groupée autour d'eux.

"_ Avalon."

Cela jeta un froid dans la salle. Marcus sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. De bien plus important. Bien plus grave que cela. Lorsque Eir leur avait posé la question, ni Alice, ni Aro n'avaient voulu lui répondre.

"_ Il y a quelque chose que vous nous cachez, Aro, fit son beau-frère."

Aro hésitait à reprendre la parole. Il soupira puis il déclara à contrecœur:

"_ Alice a vu le meurtre d'Eir et des siens. Bien entendu... Nous ne savons pas quand cela va se produire. Mais nous pouvons déjà les prévenir de ce danger qu'ils encourent si jamais ils veulent rejoindre leur île. Cela les dissuadera peut-être de toute escapade en-dehors de ce refuge. Maintenant... Il nous faudrait une carte IGN du territoire afin que Bran ou Celiburn nous indique les autres abris pour les Avaloniens. Nous pourrons répartir ainsi nos forces autour du camp de nos ennemis.

_ Tu oublies que nous ne savons toujours pas où ils se trouvent, fit Edward.

_ C'est vrai, admit le leader des Volturi en opinant lentement de la tête.

_ Mais? Insista Caius. Vous avez déjà quelques pistes?

_ Il est encore bien tôt pour que je m'avance, annonça durement Aro."

 ** _oOoOo_**

Bran était adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il observait minutieusement le vampire qui tournait en rond dans la chambre de Sorah. L'humain entendit Démétri renifler plusieurs fois l'air, les vêtements de leur amie disparue. Il voyait le regard froid et distant du traqueur lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient. Le jeune homme sentait une profonde animosité envers les Avaloniens. Bran avait arrêté de le surnommer _Dem'_ puisque son compagnon de route n'avait pas la tête à plaisanter. Démétri et Bran avaient gardé le silence depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la bibliothèque. Peu de temps après, ils entendirent Eir entrer dans sa chambre. Suivit peu après de Carlisle qui semblait être... Mal en point. Le cœur au bout des lèvres. Bran ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais il espérait que le couple allait se réconcilier rapidement.

"_ Depuis combien de temps la connais-tu? Demanda brusquement le vampire."

Bran haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'était guère attendu à ce que l'immortel brise le silence en premier. De qui parlait-il? Eir? Ou de Sorah? Le Volturi perçut l'incompréhension du jeune homme et n'hésita pas à préciser, d'une voix acide:

"_ Eir. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Bran en haussant les épaules. Cela aurait pu être Sorah. Mais pour te répondre en toute honnêteté, cela fait quinze ans que je les connais. Tous. Sans exception. Eir. C'était la première. Je l'ai rencontré à l'école primaire. Elle savait déjà où elle voulait être. Voyager. Rencontrer d'autres cultures. D'autres histoires. Ensuite... Il y a eu Kay. Il était mon voisin. Deux ans de plus que nous. Il était toujours en train de faire des blagues. De draguer les filles... Un peu comme Félix. Mais la disparition de ses parents l'a beaucoup changé. En particulier... Envers les vampires. Katell et Sorah... Elles se connaissaient depuis la crèche. Elles se considéraient déjà comme des sœurs. Inséparables. Et puis Eir fut avalée par ces deux petites chipies. En primaire, elles n'arrêtaient pas de prendre soin des plus petits. Comme si elles étaient leurs mères. Et au collège..."

Bran éclata d'un rire grave. Vraiment amusé de se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

"_ Elles jouaient aux chevaliers fervents. Volant au secours de ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin."

Il y eut un court silence.

"_ Et elle était déjà... Ainsi?

_ Ainsi? Si tu parles de son style vestimentaire, elle a commencé à cosplayer à partir de la cinquième.

_ Pourquoi ce changement?"

Bran se pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi ce vampire le questionnait-il de la sorte? Cherchait-il un moyen d'apprendre plus sur Eir? Pour voir si elle était au courant de leur existence depuis son enfance?

"_ Elle devait se trouver, je pense, fit le mortel. Puisqu'elle est orpheline... Elle préférait jouer un personnage qui savait qui il était, et d'où il venait."

L'ami d'Eir entendit un léger "hum" compréhensif de la part du vampire. Démétri était retourné à sa fouille. Imprimant l'odeur de cette humaine dans ses poumons. Elle sentait agréablement bon. Un parfum de mousse et de fraîcheur. Comme d'un courant d'eau. Cela réveilla sa soif. Il se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'écouter ses pulsions. Mais il ne put la localiser... Le doute s'infiltra dans son esprit. Bran le scrutait de cette manière, impassible. Impénétrable.

"_ Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à en tirer, fit le vampire, sombrement.

_ Le contraire m'aurait surpris mais nous devons tout essayer pour la retrouver, dit l'humain en laissant sortir l'immortel de la chambre de Sorah.

_ Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous? Un autre Avalonien pourra toujours la remplacer."

Bran s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et foudroya le traqueur du regard. Démétri ne comprenait pas cette notion que les humains avaient de s'attacher à leurs congénères. C'était tellement puéril et insignifiant. En plus cela les rendait si faible, et si prévisible.

"_ Eh bien... Disons que... Sorah est notre infirmière. Elle connait les rudiments pour contrer les morsures des loups-garous et des vampires. Et elle est la seule du groupe dont ses pouvoirs se sont éveillés. Elle a un don pour les soins causés par... Les créatures fantastiques. Et la perdre... Serait vraiment une catastrophe pour nous."

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Le vampire assimilait toutes ses informations pour les ressortir à ses Maîtres plus tard. Ils reprirent leur marche. Démétri tendit l'oreille sur le côté. Il percevait sûrement les ébats de Carlisle et d'Eir.

"_ Tu sais que c'est très mal poli d'écouter aux portes?"

Le traqueur ignora complètement la remarque et accéléra son allure.

"_ D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Avaloniens, où sont les autres?"

Bran fut embarrassé et faillit prendre l'équilibre. Mais il reprit rapidement sa contenance.

"_ Éparpillés à droite et à gauche, répondit le mortel très invasif."

Démétri se tourna lentement et tout d'un bloc vers l'humain. Il voulait plus d'information. Cependant Bran ne décrocha plus un seul mot. Enfin... Pas pour très longtemps...

"_ Nous supposons que les lycanthropes se sont regroupés près de la vallée de l'Elorn, indiqua le jeune homme. Et qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen pour emprisonner nos congénères dans leur repère."

Le Volturi le scruta attentivement. Les Avaloniens savaient où se trouvait le camp de leurs ennemis et ils ne leur avaient encore rien dit? Le traqueur grogna férocement. Bran s'était redressé voyant le changement d'humeur du vampire. Il mit ses mains dans les poches alors qu'il était bien tenté de sortir son poignard à l'acier avalonien de son étui protecteur.

"_ Kay essaye de les localiser, justifia l'humain. Vu que les disparitions ont eu lieu que dans les environs de Landerneau, ainsi que Landivisiau et Brest, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Nous penchons plus pour la rive gauche car... D'après les dires d'Erwan et de Robin, Carlisle l'aurait retrouvé vers Gorré Menez. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de fouiller des deux côtés.

_ Se pourraient-ils qu'ils soient dans un de vos refuges?

_ Non. A moins qu'ils aient forcé un des nôtres à briser les barrières protectrices. Ce qui serait... Problématique.

_ Pourquoi cela?

_ Eh bien... La barrière de protection pourra toujours repousser les ennemis des Avaloniens mais... Plus les lycanthropes.

_ Les barrières... Sont liées... A vous?

_ Oui, c'est pour cela que vous pouvez rentrer et sortir sans être envoyé dans les airs dès que vous vous approchez de la barrière.

_ Et admettons... Que l'Avalonien, qui est sous les ordres des loups-garous, rentre dans notre refuge?

Bran avait peu à peu blêmi face à la supposition du vampire. Sa démarche avait quelque peu ralenti. Démétri réprima un grognement. Il n'aimait pas se déplacer à vitesse humaine. C'était lent... Et ennuyant. Trop blasant...

"_ Je prie pour que ce jour n'arrive pas alors, murmura l'ami d'Eir."

Démétri fit une moue sceptique, mais ne posa pas plus de question. Après tout, ce n'était pas à lui d'en poser. Peut-être que Jane arrivera-t-elle à faire parler Bran sous la torture? Car il sentait que l'humain taisait des informations capitales sur leurs ennemis.

 ** _oOoOo_**

 _En l'an 812, soit un an après l'affrontement avec les loups-garous,_

 _L'Alliance entre les vampires et les Avaloniens n'était plus..._

 _Plus depuis qu'Alyss avait découvert que les Roumains voulaient nous utiliser pour atteindre les Volturi. Notre Reine a envoyé ses émissaires à Volterra en espérant que les souverains du monde vampiriques nous écoutent. Mais je crains que nos efforts soient vain dans cette entreprise._

 _Je crains pour nos vies. Pour ma vie._

 _Jamais, je n'avais pensé que j'allais quitter Avalon sans avoir la certitude d'être en sécurité sur le continent._

 _J'ai l'étrange impression que les Roumains nous tendent un piège. Et que nous allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je dois convaincre les autres de quitter l'île avant qu'un malheur arrive._

 _Je dois convaincre Alyss..._

 _Je dois la convaincre de me confier sa fille, Aëla. Alyss m'en voudra sûrement de ma requête. Mais... Elle comprendra mon geste avec le recul..._

 _Je prie Ceridwen pour qu'elle me vienne en aide._

 ** _oOoOo_**

La nuit venait d'étendre ses bras obscurs sur la voûte céleste. Ne laissant aucune trace du soleil sur son passage. Les étoiles scintillaient lentement comme les joyaux de la couronne de la Reine d'Angleterre. Un croissant de lune éclairait le ciel. La pâleur de ses rayons descendaient doucement sur la terre.

Des feuilles craquèrent sous les pas d'une humaine à moitié vidée de ses forces. Elle venait de courir plusieurs lieues. Elle s'accrochait aux troncs des arbres pour éviter de tomber sur le sol. Sa silhouette était svelte. Athlétique. Elle titubait. Chacun de ses pas étaient douloureux, fatiguant et hésitant. Son regard était fixé sur un point invisible. Ailleurs. Une de ses mains était sur sa côte où une entaille saignait, sans que cela soit trop abondant.

 _Maudit lycanthrope..._

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux aubrun. Ses mèches se collaient à sa peau sous la transpiration et la saleté. Cela la gênait. Elle se sentait sale. En fait... Elle était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Ses bottes étaient crottés. Ses vêtements, boueux et déchirés. L'humaine était réellement négligée à cause des événements de la nuit dernière.

 _Maudite vampire..._

Cette immortelle. Elle s'en souviendrait de cette nuit. L'humaine réprima rapidement un rire froid. Elle avait beau avoir camoufler son odeur, ces suceurs de sang pouvaient toujours la retrouver. D'ailleurs, elle était étonnée que les loups-garous n'aient pas prêté main forte à ces sangsues.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre à plus d'une centaine de mètre de la jeune femme. La mortelle s'immobilisa un court instant afin de reprendre son souffle. Mais aussi pour observer les environs. Guettant le moindre mouvement. Elle apercevait même les fuseaux lumineux qui sortaient des phares de la voiture. L'humaine n'était pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée de faire de l'auto-stop. Et encore moins de longer la route. Les vampires devaient la surveiller dans le but de récupérer cette pauvre petite créature.

La jeune femme opta de se rapprocher de l'Elorn. Ainsi elle s'éloignait de la route et sans doute de ses ennemis.

 _Maudit lycanthrope..._

La plaie lui faisait atrocement mal. Même si, elle avait arrêté de saigner, l'Avalonienne n'imaginait même pas la profondeur de la blessure. En tout cas, elle ne s'était pas loupée. Une chance que ce n'était qu'un coup de griffe de la part d'un loup-garou et non pas ses crocs... Autrement elle serait morte avant même de s'échapper de leur emprise.

La jeune femme descendit lentement, en biais et toujours en tenant les troncs minces de bouleaux ou d'hêtres, vers la rivière. Arrivée sur la berge, elle s'arrêta. Analysant les possibilités qu'elle avait. Soit elle longeait l'Elorn, soit elle la traverserait pour semer ses poursuivants.

Oui. C'était la meilleure option. Et puis elle préférait mourir en essayant de regagner sa liberté que de mourir au milieu de ces chiens puants.

Sa décision était prise.

L'humaine fit un pas. Les cailloux crissèrent sous ses semelles. Puis un second. Et troisième. Jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient totalement enfouis dans la vase. Si la jeune femme perdait l'équilibre, sa blessure risquait d'être infectée. La mortelle soupira un bon coup, comme pour lui insuffler du courage. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

 _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_ , pensa-t-elle, amèrement.

La jeune humaine reprit sa marche assez difficilement car elle s'embourbait. Elle priait Ceridwen pour que les vampires n'aient pas l'idée de venir jeter un coup d'œil sur les berges de l'Elorn. Elle pataugeait dans cette texture sablonneuse et boueuse. Puis elle entra dans l'eau, lentement. Doucement. Elle prenait son temps tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit que possible. L'eau s'infiltra dans ses vêtements. Froide. Glaciale. Elle frissonna. Même si c'était l'été, l'eau n'était pas spécialement bonne. Surtout la nuit. Ses pieds rappaient les gravillons et le sable. Elle inspira fortement pour se donner du courage. La jeune femme dû décoller sa main de sa plaie afin de nager correctement. Elle grimaça lorsque l'eau s'engouffra dans sa blessure. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues afin d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur. L'humaine battit des pieds et des mains pour atteindre l'autre côté de la rive. Elle s'essouffla. A cause de cette satanée blessure! Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Il le fallait! Elle devait continuer de bouger sans pour autant nager à contre courant, autrement, elle allait se fatiguer plus rapidement. Elle devait prendre son temps.

Ses gestes... Tiraient sur ses côtes. Sur sa plaie. Cela lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Mais elle devait continuer. Elle ferma les yeux, taisant une nouvelle plainte, et reprenant son souffle.

 _Maudite blessure._

Encore quelques mètres.

Dix mètres.

Cinq mètres.

Deux mètres.

Lorsque la jeune femme put s'extraire de l'eau, elle s'autorisa à sourire. Elle aurait pu en rire mais elle était encore trop proche de ses ennemis. La mortelle ne devait pas relâcher ses efforts. Il fallait atteindre Landerneau. Le centre-ville, de préférence. Même si elle voyait déjà les lumières des lampadaires, elle avait l'impression que la ville était encore à des kilomètres d'elle.

Dans une de ses poches, son portable s'y trouvait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait l'utiliser pour prévenir Eir ou un autre de ses amis. De ses proches. D'un, l'écran était cassé. Et de deux, il venait de prendre l'eau. Inutile de s'encombrer d'objets défaillants, elle l'avait jeté.

Maintenant il fallait avancer.

Avancer...

Le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon, lorsque les premiers volets s'ouvrirent sur la ville encore endormie. L'humaine savait que l'établissement que tenait les parents adoptifs d'Eir était ouvert, à toutes heures de la nuit et de la journée. C'est avec une démarche hésitant et boiteuse que la jeune femme pénétra dans le bar. La porte se referma d'elle-même. La mortelle esquissa un sourire après avoir senti l'atmosphère chaude et accueillante de la pièce. Enfin... Elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Elle osa faire un pas. Mais son âme fut aspirée vers l'avant. Son corps voulut suivre sa descente. Le sol l'attirant inexorablement vers lui.

Enfin, elle était en sécurité.

La jeune femme sentit seulement des mains froides sur son front. Ainsi qu'une voix masculine...

"_ Robin, appelle Eir ou Bran. Dis-lui que Sorah est avec nous. Et qu'elle a besoin de soins d'urgence."

 ** _oOoOo_**

 _Comme je m'y étais attendu, Alyss avait refusé ma proposition. Mais je n'étais pas seul à partager cette crainte. Certes, nous n'étions pas beaucoup mais je savais que si on montrait l'exemple, d'autres Avaloniens nous imiteraient._

 _Maintenant, il faut que je fasse un choix. Difficile certes. Mais il faut que je le fasse. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine._

 _J'ai peur._

 _J'ai tellement peur pour eux._

 _Pour Alyss._

 _Pour moi._

 _Il faut que je le fasse._

 _Pour que l'héritage de Ceridwen ne soit pas perdu._

 _Pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans l'oubli._

 ** _oOoOo_**

Eir monta les marches en courant. Carlisle, sur ses pas. Elle venait d'avoir un appel de Robin. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait pu intercepter l'appel avec ce réseau pourri dans le refuge. Ils passèrent précipitamment devant la salle d'audience, et par la même occasion, devant tous les vampires. Démétri et Félix apparurent soudain devant eux. Barrant ainsi le passage vers la sortie. La jeune femme fut pressement tirée en arrière, derrière Carlisle, qui s'était mis en position de défense. Prêt à en découdre avec les Volturi.

"_ Vous nous quittez? Fit la voix suave d'Aro."

Eir inspira lentement afin de garder son sang-froid. Aro n'était pas son ennemi. Enfin... Pas vraiment... Mais depuis qu'elle savait la vérité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Aro n'était qu'un être ingrat et discourtois. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne figure pour éviter que cela ne se répercute sur Carlisle, sur ses amis ou sur elle.

Le couple se tourna, d'un même et unique mouvement, vers les trois Anciens. Aro était toujours mis en avant, comme si c'était lui qui prenait vraiment les grandes décisions. L'humaine retenait ses tremblements. Elle ne devait pas leur montrer qu'elle avait peur d'eux. Ils n'attendaient que ça.

"_ Qu'est-ce que _ceci_? Demanda Eir en désignant les deux gardes du menton. Il me semble que je vous ai offert le toit et que je ne suis pas une hôtesse trop désagréable. Je peux comprendre que traiter avec des humains n'est guère dans vos habitudes et que le manque d'air vous perturbe un peu. Mais j'aimerais, quand même, avoir un minimum de liberté dans mes déplacements. Je n'ai pas besoin à ce qu'on m'escorte ou qu'on m'interroge sur ma destination. Est-ce que je vous pose des questions? Non. Alors j'estime de pouvoir faire ce que j'ai envie de faire sans avoir à rendre des comptes sans arrêt..."

Il y eut une courte pause mais ni Aro, ni Marcus et ni Caius n'eut le temps d'intervenir car Eir se tourna vers Carlisle et ajouta:

"_ D'ailleurs, tu me feras penser à demander à Erwan et à Robin de rapporter des cuves de sang pour le refuge, autrement, je crains pour la vie de mes amis et pour la mienne...

_ Allons, nous savons très bien nous contrôler, temporisa Aro, conciliant, tout en se rapprochant d'eux."

Eir fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Et son comportement ne plu guère au châtain qui grogna de mécontentement.

"_ Sorah a été retrouvée, reprit l'humaine, sérieusement. Je doute sincèrement que vous souhaitez que je l'emmène à l'hôpital en disant aux médecins qu'elle a été attaquée par des vampires et des loups-garous. D'un, cela nous porterait préjudices pour l'alliance. Et de deux, les humains sont très forts pour ce qui est des expérimentations. Personnellement, je n'ai pas trop envie de devenir un zombie."

Voyant que personne lui répondait, elle prit cela pour une affirmation à ce qu'elle avançait.

"_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon. J'imagine que vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en moi. Et que vous doutez encore de ma sincérité...

_ Non... Nous n'avons..., commença Alice, choquée."

Comme d'habitude, Eir ne prit pas en compte les protestations de ses amis vampires. Enfin... Elle n'attendit pas qu'Alice ait terminé sa phrase pour continuer sur sa lancée. L'humaine était inspirée aujourd'hui. Aro ne savait pas quelle bête l'avait piqué mais en tout cas, il avait bien remarqué qu'Eir n'était pas de bonne humeur. Elle s'était levée du mauvais pied ou quoi?

"_ ... Je vais devoir prendre un membre de votre clan, n'est-ce pas? Continua Eir en regardant les trois rois. Non. Inutile de me le désigner. Je vais le choisir moi-même. C'est plus sûr. Et comme je suis d'excellente humeur, je vous choisis Aro. Ainsi vous constaterez par vous-même que je ne vous trompe pas. Nous pouvons partir maintenant?"

Les vampires étaient bouches bées par la répartie de la mortelle. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'elle réplique de la sorte aux Volturi. Et maintenant ils craignaient les représailles du clan royal. Eir vit qu'Aro ne réagissait pas et cela l'agaça fortement. Elle se précipita vers l'Ancien, saisit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Visiblement en colère.

"_ Allez! On se presse un peu, dit la jeune femme sans lâcher Aro. Ah oui... Robin m'a dit que le reste de votre clan est arrivé mais il serait préférable qu'ils viennent ici afin qu'ils ne se jettent pas sur Sorah. Je tiens quand même à sa vie. Une chance qu'il pleut, n'est-ce pas?"

En passant, Kay lui donna les clefs de la voiture et ils purent monter jusqu'à la surface sans être trop dérangés par les gardes du corps du leader des Volturi. Ils passèrent rapidement le portail sans être vu des humains puis se dirigèrent vers la voiture qui n'avait pas bougé du parking. Carlisle saisit les clefs en plein vol tout en disant:

"_ Or de question que je te laisse conduire dans cet état."

La jeune femme haussa tout simplement les épaules. Puis elle fit avec un très grand sourire:

"_ C'est vrai que je me sens plus en sécurité lorsque c'est toi qui conduit et non pas Kay. Sa conduite laisse vraiment à désirer."

Au grand étonnement des vampires, Eir s'installa à l'arrière avec Aro. Carlisle avait les muscles tendus. Le médecin espérait qu'elle n'allait pas faire d'esclandre autrement, il ne pourrait pas la défendre ouvertement. Le vampire végétarien regarda sa bien-aimée dans le rétroviseur. Elle souriait de bien-être et de gaieté. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Aro. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le Volturi eut un mince sourire. A quoi était-il en train de penser? Carlisle avait juste un mauvais pressentiment.

"_ Comment avez-vous su que Caius était votre aïeul? Demanda Aro."

Eir prit le temps pour choisir ses mots. Elle tourna ses yeux vers les prunelles rougeoyantes du vampire. Comme à son habitude, elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Aro trouvait cela... Très sensuel. Très érotique. Mais il dût se concentrer sur le paysage pour éviter de goûter à ses lèvres. A son sang. Il se demandait sans cesse comment Carlisle pouvait se retenir.

"_ Depuis que j'ai fait cette crise de somnambulisme à Ouessant, j'ai des souvenirs de mes ancêtres qui jaillissent pendant mon sommeil. Mais aucunes images de ma mère ou de votre sœur, répondit Eir, d'une voix posée. J'espère que ça viendra rapidement afin d'avoir des indices sur leur campement."

Aro fut touché par la dévotion d'Eir. Et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour les gestes et les menaces qu'il avait fait à Carlisle. Inconsciemment, ses doigts trouvèrent ceux de l'humaine. Il savoura quelques secondes les effets que son toucher lui procurer dans tout son être. Il voulut emprisonner la main chaude de la jeune femme mais elle la retira rapidement de l'emprise du vampire. Le roi fut déçu par la réaction de la mortelle. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Du moins... Pas pour le moment...

"_ Est-ce que votre amie a été mordue?

_ Non, fort heureusement, soupira Eir, soulagée. D'après Erwan, elle a juste une profonde entaille au niveau des côtes. Mais il soupçonne quelques côtes brisées lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie dans le bar. Elle a aussi une entorse à son pied gauche.

_ Nous allons la laisse se reposer mais à son réveil, je l'interrogerai, déclara Aro.

_ Je vous accompagnerai, ajouta Eir, mielleusement.

_ Avez-vous peur que je la croque? Ricana le vampire avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Je ne mettais pas en doute votre capacité à vous contrôler, Aro, fit l'humaine en s'esclaffant."

Du coin de l'œil, Eir remarqua les muscles de son compagnon se détendre. Elle aussi, elle fut moins tendue. Elle ne voulait pas en parler car tout simplement, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais la jeune femme espérait qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour qu'ils puissent se parler, tous les trois, en tête à tête. Ils étaient adultes, et devaient régler cela entre adultes. Pas vrai?

Eir ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction d'Aro. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Il restait tout de même énigmatique sous ses traits de gentilhomme. Tout comme Marcus et Caius.

"_ Je veux juste entendre ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle tout simplement. Si je suis la future Maîtresse d'Avalon, je me dois de savoir qui à maltraiter Sorah. Je dois protéger mes sujets des menaces extérieures. N'auriez-vous pas fait de même pour vos congénères?

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, jeune Eir. Vous êtes... Raisonnable et sage pour votre âge. Mais peut-être devriez-vous avoir un Conseiller des deux communautés pour mieux régner? Vous ne le pensez pas?

_ Il m'est arrivé d'y avoir déjà songé, avoua Eir, doucement.

_ Et à qui avez-vous pensez?

_ Celiburn pour les Avaloniens... Mais j'hésite encore pour les vampires... Puis-je vous poser une question? S'enquit la mortelle en mouvant son corps vers le roi.

_ Vous venez juste de le faire, très chère.

_ J'en conviens. Mais puis-je? Insista-t-elle poliment.

_ Certainement. Je suis tout ouïe.

_ Quel âge avez-vous exactement? Je veux dire que lorsque j'ai eu ces brides de souvenirs... Je savais que j'étais sans doute dans la Grèce Antique mais il m'était impossible de faire une datation. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer?

_ Vous savez qu'il n'est guère courtois de demander l'âge à un vieil homme tel que moi? Dit Aro, faussement outré."

Eir éclata de rire. Un rire léger, joyeux et chaleureux. Quant à Carlisle, il était complètement désarçonné par le comportement d'Eir envers Aro. C'est comme si elle avait oublié ce que son compagnon lui avait dit par rapport au Volturi.

"_ Ce n'est pas l'inverse normalement, dit la jeune femme en replongeant ses émeraudes dans les rubis flamboyants du souverain."

Aro aimait beaucoup la répartie d'Eir. Il se surprit à la trouver amusante. Elle était comme une bouffée d'air dans l'éternité du roi.

"_ Tu as une femme vraiment _succulente_ , mon ami."

La jeune humaine frissonna, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux des deux immortels. Carlisle lança un regard noir à son _ami_ de longue date. Quant à Eir, elle ne savait pas si ce frisson exprimait son désir croissant d'être dans les bras d'Aro, ou si c'était du dégoût pour ce qu'il avait osé faire subir à Carlisle. Peut-être... Un peu des deux?

"_ Savez-vous qu'ignorer subtilement une question est vraiment discourtois? Reprit Eir, innocemment."

Ce fut au tour du Volturi de rire. Il était cristallin et doux. L'humaine rougit fortement ce qui intensifia son parfum si... Exquis. Aro arrêta un court moment de respirer. Ses mains se rétractèrent sur ses jambes. La soif lui brûla la gorge. Comme la lave dans une chambre de magma à l'intérieur de la terre.

"_ J'ai 3032 ans, répondit tout simplement Aro. J'ai été transformé à 23 ans. Ai-je répondu à votre question?"

Le vampire s'attendait à ce que l'humaine lui dise qu'il avait l'âge d'une momie. Mais il n'en est rien. Elle garda le silence. Sa mine était pensive. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser?

"_ Oui."

La réponse était toute simple.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonsoir, bonsoir et rebonsoir!**

 **Voici la suite que vous attendez toutes et tous! A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer? Avez-vous des suppositions? Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à en faire part! Je serai ravie de vous répondre. :)**

 **Merci à toutes celles, et à tous ceux qui mettent _Se battre pour survivre_ en _follow_ et _favorite_ , et aux revieweuses et revieweurs!**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture et à bientôt! :D**

 **Chapitre 17:**

Ils arrivèrent à Landerneau et trouvèrent, assez rapidement, une place non loin du bar. Carlisle avait pris sa mallette de médecin. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent, tous les trois dans l'établissement, Eir se stoppa sur le seuil tandis que les deux vampires se précipitèrent vers l'étage. Eir se sentit mal à l'aise. Revenir ici, alors qu'Erwan et Robin lui en voulait encore pour sa fuite, lui coupait littéralement les jambes. Son cœur s'était accéléré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Elle n'y était plus vraiment la bienvenue ici. Ses yeux parcouraient les murs comme si elle leur disait adieu. Elle sentait que les vampires pouvaient être très rancuniers lorsqu'ils ont été trahi par un des leurs. Surtout un membre de leur Clan, de leur famille. Et Eir savait que Robin et Erwan ne lui pardonneraient pas son écart aussi facilement.

Carlisle, sentant le changement soudain d'Eir, s'arrêta à son tour, attendant que son aimée lui emboîte le pas. Son visage exprimait une profonde mélancolie. Peut-être était-il en train de penser qu'Eir s'inquiétait pour Sorah. La jeune femme rejoignit son compagnon, avec une certaine raideur dans le corps. Elle devait juste mettre un masque sur son visage pour éviter que les autres sachent ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle ressentait.

"_ Où se trouve Sorah? S'enquit Eir, calmement."

Aro s'était installé à la même table qu'au début de la semaine. Il avait repris sa lecture du carnet qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Avaloniens. Bien qu'il était absorbé dans sa lecture, il restait tout de même concentrer sur la conversation entre Robin, Erwan et Eir.

"_ Dans ta chambre, fit Robin. Mais avant que tu ne la retrouves, Erwan et moi devons te parler."

Eir avait tant redouté cet instant où elle devrait donner des explications à ses parents adoptifs. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. En plus de cela, elle faisait du surplace. Un léger balancement des pieds. Un peu comme si elle était sur un bateau.

Il fallait juste qu'ils mettent les choses à plat. Mais elle sentait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Comme si... Quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur d'elle-même. La mortelle avait longuement réfléchi, et avait même pris une décision. Très importante pour elle. Après cette discussion, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Prendre ses affaires et partir.

Carlisle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de monter à l'étage. Lui aussi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Erwan se trouvait entre Robin et Eir. Il n'adressa qu'un faible signe de tête à sa fille. La jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Attendant les boniments de ses parents.

"_ Je suis consciente que ce que j'ai fait n'était pas bien, commença Eir en voyant qu'aucun des deux vampires ne prenait la parole. Bran m'a ordonné de quitter Landerneau sans me dire de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Il ne m'a même pas parlé des loups-garous. Si cela avait été le cas, je vous aurais prévenu. Il m'a juste dit que Kay allait venir me chercher avec Carlisle. J'aurais dû vous envoyer un sms pour dire que tout allait bien. Sauf qu'il y a eu quelques imprévus...

_ Ah oui? Et on peut savoir lesquels? Rétorqua Robin."

Eir entendit un léger grognement sinistre. Elle glissa ses yeux vers la provenance de ce bruit et remarqua que c'était Aro. Il fixait Robin avec sévérité... Et sauvagerie. L'humaine haussa un sourcil puis son regard revint vers ses parents.

"_ Je m'inquiétais pour Carlisle et Sorah. Et de là où j'étais, je n'avais plus de réseau. Si j'en avais eu, je vous aurais dit où je me trouvais, non? Maintenant si vous n'avez plus confiance en moi, ce n'est pas grave. Je sais vers qui me tourner en cas de besoin. Là, ma place, c'est d'être auprès de Sorah. A moins que vous voulez m'accompagner, vous aussi, pour constater si je ne vous mens pas.

_ Eir..., fit sévèrement Erwan.

_ Je suis parfaitement calme, répondit-elle. J'ai tout dit. Si vous me croyez, tant mieux. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis. Mais en tout cas, tu peux être sûr que demain, tu auras ma lettre de démission.

_ Eir, répéta le vampire, gravement."

Mais sa fille adoptive ne s'arrêta pas, ne lança aucun regard en arrière, et s'en alla promptement à l'étage, sous le regard d'Aro Volturi. Elle avait même fait abstraction des nouveaux arrivants. Le souverain des vampires esquissait un sourire derrière les pages de son petit journal. Il trouvait cette humaine forte distrayante. Elle avait du caractère. Et Aro aimait les personnes de caractère. Eir lui convenait. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle était devenue _sa_ proie.

 _ **oOoOo**_

 _An 813,_

 _J'ai eu une missive d'Alyss. Les Roumains ont quitté Avalon. Cela me rassure. C'était un étrange sentiment que j'éprouvais alors que je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Vladimir. Certes, il avait tout de même un étrange humour. Assez noir même... Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa nature?_

 _Même si cette alliance avait cessé d'exister, nous étions en bons termes avec les Roumains._

 _Tous ceux qui m'avaient suivis étaient heureux de retourner sur leur île natale. Ils allaient retrouver les membres de leur famille qui avaient fait le choix de rester à Avalon. Moi aussi, je m'en réjouissais. Revoir Alyss vivante remplissait mon cœur de bonheur. D'ailleurs Alyss allait être contente que je lui ramène son trésor, Aëla. Elle avait grandi et embelli. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait une facilité déconcertante à manipuler l'eau et l'air. Je l'ai surprise en train de tournoyer les feuilles mortes alors que les pauvres serviteurs étaient en train de balayer la cour. Sa nourrice avait été très furieuse sur le moment. Mais, moi, j'en riais._

 _J'avais pris la décision de me renseigner sur ces Volturi en envoyant des éclaireurs avant de les aborder civilement. Je souhaitais en apprendre plus d'eux. Il ne fallait pas écouter que les dires des Roumains. Je voulais casser ces préjugés qu'ils nous avaient inculqués lorsqu'ils étaient à Avalon. Je voulais conclure un accord avec les Volturi. Mais en même temps, nous devons nous méfier d'eux. Leur pouvoir était encore jeune. Latent. Ils n'hésitaient pas à attaquer leurs ennemis pour affirmer leur puissance. Dans la crainte, ils pourraient facilement nous traquer et nous exterminer par la suite._

 _Les jours passèrent, et nos émissaires n'apportèrent aucunes nouvelles._

 _Peut-être sont-ils comme les Roumains? C'était ce que je craignais._

 _ **oOoOo**_

Carlisle était rentré dans la chambre en trompe. Sorah était allongée sur le lit. Sa respiration était hasardeuse. Ses battements du cœur étaient irréguliers. Son visage était pâle comme la peau d'un cadavre. Et son odeur alertait l'affliction dont l'humaine était en train de subir. Ce n'était pas bon...

L'odeur du sang frais envahissait la pièce. C'était alléchant pour les vampires classiques mais pour Carlisle, ce n'était plus une gêne. Il pouvait respirer sans avoir peur de mordre et de drainer le sang d'un humain. Par contre pour Erwan, qui n'était végétarien que depuis vingt ans, ses pupilles s'étaient obscurcies. Indiquant que l'appel du sang était bien présent.

"_ Je vais m'en occuper, Erwan, répondit Carlisle, calmement. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait."

Le compagnon de Robin garda le silence. Le vampire végétarien se pencha vers le visage de Sorah, toucha sa gorge de ses doigts pour vérifier son pouls. Il était lent. Irrégulier. Erwan allait sortir de la pièce lorsque le médecin se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

"_ Soyez indulgents avec Eir, murmura tout simplement le chef du clan Cullen."

L'ancien Volturi s'arrêta puis s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus.

Erwan l'avait déshabillé et avait nettoyé son corps et ses plaies. Il n'avait laissé que ses sous-vêtements. Carlisle se disait qu'il devra le remercier plus tard. Au moins c'était une bonne chose de faite.

Maintenant, il devait s'occuper de sa patiente. Plus sérieusement. Sur la table de chevet, une bassine d'eau chaude propre avait été posé. Carlisle, par habitude, lava ses mains, puis prit des gants en latex tout en observant consciencieusement le corps de Sorah. D'après ce que le médecin voyait, la jeune femme avait quelques égratignures superficielles sur tout le corps. Celles-ci n'auraient pas du mal à cicatriser. Après, il y avait cette griffure au niveau de la côte. Il fallait qu'il vérifie si elle n'avait pas de côtes de casser. Sans qu'il ne sache la raison, le médecin grimaça. Ce mauvais pressentiment... Il ne le quittait jamais. Il continua à analyser le corps de sa patiente. Comme l'avait dit Eir, la cheville gauche était enflée. Indiquant que Sorah s'était réellement fait une entorse. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment, c'était la blessure béante sur les côtes de la jeune femme. Elle était ouverte mais ne saignait plus. C'était plutôt une bonne chose. Quoique... Rien n'était sûr. Il préférait attendre qu'il ait toutes les informations en main pour faire un diagnostique. Il la tâta, délicatement. Sorah grimaça et émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Carlisle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les côtes étaient fissurées. Peut-être même cassées. Et il percevait un afflux sanguin qui se répandait dans l'enveloppe physique de l'humaine. Il se pinça les lèvres, guère ravi de cette constatation.

Sorah faisait une hémorragie. Une hémorragie! Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée ainsi. Il priait pour que les vampires qui se trouvaient en-dessous d'eux feront abstraction de l'odeur du sang.

Prière complètement futile... La plupart des Volturi étaient des vampires aimant le sang humain. Et ils n'hésiteraient pas à gravir les marches pour étancher leur soif...

Tout d'un coup, la jeune femme toussa et cracha du sang. Le poumon était perforé. Et il ne pouvait agir sans les instruments adéquates. Il ouvrit rapidement la bouche de sa patiente et essuya le liquide qui coulait de ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'étouffe dans son propre sang.

Carlisle se grogna dessus. Mécontent. Ses sens lui indiquèrent qu'il avait un nouveau visiteur. Ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger! Il leva les yeux, brusquement assombris par la colère. Mais son visage s'adoucit après avoir pris connaissance de l'identité de la personne.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Eir s'y tenait. Le visage livide. Ses yeux si verdoyants, si vifs, brillaient d'angoisse. Carlisle émit un vrombissement qui se voulait rassurant. Sa compagne s'approcha de lui et observa le corps meurtri de son amie. Il sentait sa peur et sa tristesse. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

D'un coup, un étincelle vacilla dans ses prunelles dorées. C'était la solution. Oui. La meilleure solution.

"_ Eir... Je ne peux la sauver avec les outils que j'ai, avoua Carlisle.

_ Transforme-la, ordonna Eir. Je sais qu'avec toi, elle est entre de bonnes mains."

Et Eir disparut après fermer la porte tandis que le médecin se pencha sur le corps de Sorah et lui murmura en baisant paternellement le front de l'humaine:

"_ Je te prie de m'excuser pour le geste que je vais faire, Sorah. Eir n'est pas prête à te laisser partir."

Sur ces mots, il planta ses crocs dans la chair succulente de la mortelle alors que la jeune femme poussa un petit cri d'exclamation. Il mit de côté sa soif qui s'éveillait lentement mais dangereusement. Sa bête noire commençait à se tortiller dans le fin fond de ses entrailles.

 ** _oOoOo_**

 _An 1617, Iestyn, conseiller de la Maîtresse d'Avalon Saoirse,_

 _Nous essuyons une nouvelle victoire face aux loups-garous. Cette fois-ci, sans les Roumains. Nos précieux alliés depuis 806 ans d'alliance. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes retrouvés nez-à-nez avec les Volturi. Ils nous ont pris en chasse. Comme si nous étions des démons à éradiquer de la surface de la terre._

 _Saoirse se tenait fièrement devant eux. Voulant nous faire gagner du temps pour que nos troupes se replient dans notre refuge. Je me suis retourné une dernière fois. Elle levait les bras vers le ciel et le vent se déchaîna sur les vampires. Elle n'essayait pas de fuir. Ni de les tuer. Elle voulait juste qu'ils se calment afin d'entamer une conversation civilisée._

 _Ce ne fut que lorsque les Volturi sont repartis pour Volterra que nous découvrîmes avec effroi la mort de notre Maîtresse. De notre Reine. Les Volturi ne l'avaient pas épargnés la plus douce des morts. Son cou comme son crâne avait été brisé. Et de nombreuses morsures étaient présentes sur tout son corps._

 _Seren, la fille de Saoirse, monta sur le trône à l'âge de six ans. Elle engagea des guerriers pour anéantir les vampires qui se trouvaient encore en Bretagne, au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande. Elle voulait à tout prix venger sa mère._

 _Je défis cet ordre._

 _Mon geste sera sans doute découvert mais il était nécessaire. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une autre guerre. Surtout que les vampires étaient plus coriaces que les loups-garous._

 ** _oOoOo_**

"_ Maudite garce! Pesta Stefan en faisant les cents pas dans le salon d'une maison abandonnée."

Il parlait de la petite Avalonienne qu'ils avaient capturé mais elle s'était échappée après avoir combattu vaillamment. Elle avait reçut plusieurs coups de vampire comme de loup-garou. Stefan aurait préféré que cette humaine soit morte dans les crocs d'un lycanthrope.

"_ Calme-toi, mon frère, temporisa Vladimir. Cela ne sert strictement à rien de s'énerver. Sulpicia est encore en vie. Certes en plusieurs morceaux mais elle devrait être guérie avant qu'on attaque à nouveau leur refuge.

_ J'espère qu'elle est morte! Cette satanée humaine! Autrement je ne la louperai pas lorsque je la croiserai! Continua-t-il comme si son frère n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche.

_ Fais donc ce que tu veux. Mais sois patient."

Vladimir se tenait près de l'ancienne épouse d'Aro. Il veillait sur elle. Sur sa guérison. De temps à autre, il levait son regard Le temps était maussade. Les deux Roumains auraient pu ordonner à leurs gardes de partir en chasse mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils allaient recevoir de la visite. D'après Fenfrir, le chef attitré de leur garde, les visiteurs seraient au nombre de quatre.

"_ J'espère que tu vas bien te tenir devant ces Avaloniens. Ils ont été difficilement dur à convaincre, Stefan. Nous avons besoin de cette alliance afin de briser les barrières de protection."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une voix masculine, celle de Fenfrir, annonça:

"_ Ils sont arrivés, Maîtres.

_ Bien, faites-les donc rentrer. Pour qu'on puisse discuter des termes du contrat, fit Vladimir en se redressant."

 _ **oOoOo**_

Aro tendit l'oreille et écouta sans gêne la conversation entre Eir et Carlisle. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tenir dans les escaliers pour suivre leur discussion. De plus leur échange fut assez rapide. Ce qui le surpris fortement.

Le Volturi cacha son étonnement après avoir entendu l'ordre d'Eir. Elle avait employé une voix assez autoritaire sur Carlisle. Aro retourna à sa lecture lorsqu'il aperçut l'humaine réapparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle avait l'air assez pressée, et triste, voire même légèrement meurtrie. Erwan voulut la suivre. Sans doute pour la consoler cependant elle refusa sa compagnie d'un signe de tête. Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Et elle préférait se calmer en se promenant que d'envoyer son père adoptif ou quelqu'un d'autre sur les roses. Chose qu'Aro pouvait comprendre. Au passage, le vampire perçut une odeur étrange, s'échappant du corps de la jeune femme. L'immortel ne sut comment l'interpréter. Il haussa un sourcil, soudainement soucieux pour l'état mental d'Eir. Inconsciemment, ses sens s'amplifièrent, comme s'il y avait un potentiel danger.

Renata, sa garde personnelle, se rapprocha automatiquement de lui, ayant perçu le changement d'humeur de son Maître. Une jeune femme de taille moyenne, mince, un visage de poupée en porcelaine, les cheveux châtains avec quelques reflets blonds lorsque les rayons du soleil parvenaient à s'y poser et des beaux yeux en amandes rouge comme tous les vampires s'alimentant de sang humain. Elle était habillée tout de noire comme le reste du clan des Volturi. Elle posa son regard sur son supérieur, attendant que son Maître lui demande quelque chose, lui donne une directive, un ordre. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Le souverain suivit l'humaine du regard. Il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle son esprit était focalisé sur elle. Cela en venait presque à de la fascination. Autre que son pouvoir qui germait encore dans son merveilleux corps ou de son fougueux tempérament digne de Caius dans ses mauvais jours.

 _Serait-elle une personne importante à ses yeux? Serait-elle cette personne?_

Il grogna, guère ravi par cette hypothèse. Il avait appris à aimer Carlisle. Son toucher. Sa voix. Sa manière d'être avec les vampires comme avec les humains. Pacifique. Certes, il l'aimait d'une étrange manière. Mais savoir que le médecin n'avait aucuns sentiments envers lui, à part une profonde amitié, broyait le cœur déjà glacé du Volturi.

Mais il s'était retrouvé à apprécier cette humaine. Cette mortelle qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Devait-il abandonner Carlisle pour Eir? Non. Les deux l'intéressaient. Il les désiraient. Il les aurait. D'une manière ou du autre.

Eir quitta le bar avec empressement, par la porte de derrière. Aro aperçut à la va-vite une larme qui coulait lentement sur la joue de la jeune femme. Étrangement, le roi fut en proie d'un trouble nouveau. Un trouble qu'il avait oublié depuis la disparition de sa sœur Didyme. La mélancolie. Et l'impuissance face aux événements.

Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi? Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Aro se leva, silencieusement, et se dirigea, lui aussi, vers la sortie. Il fit un signe à Renata pour qu'elle reste ici, au bar. Il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir un de ses gardes avec lui. C'était personnel. Intime.

Pourquoi cette humaine avait-elle autant d'emprise sur lui? Pourquoi avait-elle une telle force d'attractivité sur lui, réveillant, à chaque fois qu'ils croisèrent le regard, sa bête monstrueuse qu'il essayait de faire taire? Cette sensation lui était pénible à supporter. A contrôler. D'ailleurs il s'étonnait d'être encore parfaitement lui-même alors que son côté sombre se tortillait déjà à l'idée d'avoir Eir en sa possession.

Savait-elle le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui? Peut-être n'en avait-elle pas conscience, tout simplement. Mais une discussion s'imposait. C'était inévitable.

Le Volturi la pista jusque sur les quais. Il la regardait se mouvoir avec une agilité féline, délicate et sensuelle. Elle semblait être absorbée par ses pensées. La pluie ne la gênait nullement. Au fur et à mesure de sa marche, les cheveux de l'humaine furent trempés. Mais la mortelle continuait sa marche comme si le soleil était réapparu. Quant au vampire, le crachin breton ne le dérangeait guère. En faite... Il ne supportait pas d'avoir cette sensation de vêtements mouillés sur son corps. Il retient un grognement.

Apparemment, la jeune femme s'était trouvée un endroit où se poser. Non pas dans un bar. Mais toujours dehors, et sous la pluie. Elle s'était résignée à s'asseoir sur un banc, toujours sur les abords de la rivière, juste après le pont-levant de Landerneau. Elle contemplait l'Elorn d'un air las, morose. Un peu comme le temps d'aujourd'hui.

Le vampire resta à une centaine de mètres d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Ni qu'elle se sente épiée ou surveillée. Le leader des Volturi se rapprocha précautionneusement de la jeune femme et s'arrêta sous le petit tunnel pour piéton du pont-levant. Au moins, maintenant, il était à l'abri de la pluie.

Eir avait replié ses jambes au niveau de son menton, écrasant sa belle poitrine. Aro réprima un soupir, un peu déçu, de la contemplation qu'il pouvait avoir d'elle. Il la préférait lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur. Cela va s'en dire... Mais comment pouvait-il la faire rire? Les larmes inondaient sans cesse les joues rosies de la jeune femme. Son nez aussi avait pris une jolie teinte rouge. L'immortel, face à une Eir en détresse, sentit ses épaules tressauter de tristesse. Ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

Pourquoi était-il si faible? Pour à cet instant? Qu'est-ce que cette humaine lui faisait? Ce n'était point dans ses habitudes de ressentir cette faiblesse que les humains en étaient facilement la proie. Et pourtant, il n'en avait pas honte. Il voulait juste... Partager le chagrin qu'Eir éprouvait.

Les secondes s'écoulaient comme les grains de sable dans un sablier géant. Les minutes passèrent aussi lentement que les secondes, transformant le tout en heures tortueuses... Aro décida donc d'agir. Si Eir continuait à rester dans cette sorte de transe - qui plus ait sous la pluie - elle allait retomber malade.

L'immortel se manifesta en se raclant la gorge. Eir tourna ses prunelles, si vide d'émotions, qu'Aro se pinçait les lèvres. Elle avait une expression tellement triste et tellement mignonne que même le plus sanguinaire des vampires aurait eu le cœur attendri.

"_ Vous allez attraper froid, Princesse."

Aro se surprit à reprendre le surnom que Bran et Caius aimaient utiliser pour désigner Eir. La jeune femme le contempla longuement, plissant les yeux en deux fentes obscurs pour déceler le moindre mensonge provenant de la bouche du vampire. Mais face à l'expression sincère et perplexe du roi des immortels, elle se contenta de soupirer.

"_ Vous vous y mettez, vous aussi? Souffla-t-elle en abaissant son magnifique minois sur le sol."

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Aro aurait pu sourire face à la réflexion de la mortelle si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

"_ Je m'inquiète pour vous, jeune Eir. Pour votre santé, avoua-t-il, doucement, et choqué par ses propres mots."

D'un coup, l'humaine bondit sur ses jambes, le visage déformé par la colère et la peine. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état? Aro fut étonné de vouloir savoir la véritable raison du changement d'humeur de la mortelle.

"_ Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour que vous vous acharnez contre nous? Demanda Eir en étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du souverain."

Aro recula d'un pas. Il cligna des paupières, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Eir et s'y enchaînaient comme si cela lui importait.

"_ Que dîtes-vous? Bredouilla-t-il, piteusement.

_ Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous vous en prenez à mon couple?

_ Vous... Vous êtes au courant? S'étrangla Aro, soudainement pris de panique."

Il pensait bien qu'un jour, Eir l'apprendrait. Mais pas aussi tôt!

"_ Bien sûr que je le suis! Carlisle m'a tout raconté hier, répondit la fiancée du médecin, promptement. J'avais un profond respect pour vous, Aro. Pour vous et vos frères. Par votre rang et par votre âge, je pensais que vous étiez un roi sage et raisonnable. Vous m'avez profondément blessée et déçue. Mais pour le bien de notre alliance, je resterais courtoise et polie en la présence de nos deux communautés et à la vôtre."

Eir le dépassa sans un mot de plus. Aro, pour la première fois de son existence, ressentait un profond mal-être. Il éprouvait des remords. Il grogna, furieusement. Non à cause d'Eir mais de ce qu'elle réveillait au fond de lui. Le vampire perçut que la jeune femme avait sursauté et ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier. Elle était encore proche de lui, juste à quelques pas. Quelques mètres. Son vrombissement n'arrêta pas. Il était menaçant. Intimidant.

"_ Je vous veux tous les deux, siffla-t-il en saisissant le cou de l'humaine d'une main."

Il la plaqua violemment contre la paroi du tunnel. Dans une des poches du vêtement d'Eir, son portable sonnait. Inlassablement...


	19. Chapitre 18

**Salut la compagnie!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, et d'être toujours là pour suivre ma fiction. :)**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, comme convenu. :)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit com. Ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture! Bonne soirée! Et bon week-end!**

 **A bientôt!**

 **P.S: Grosse pensée pour les parisiens.**

 **oOo JE SUIS PARIS oOo**

 **Chapitre 18:**

Le monstre en lui grondait, feulait et grognait. Il demandait réparation! Mais réparer quoi? Eir ne lui avait pas manqué de respect. Son ton était triste mais aucunement agressif. Sa bête noire voulait la contrôler, la marquer comme sienne. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent du cou savoureux de l'humaine alors qu'elle essayait en vain de s'échapper. Sa deuxième main caressait les cheveux ébènes de la jeune femme. Le nez du vampire frôla la peau brûlante de la mortelle. Puis lentement, sa bouche vers les lèvres vermeilles d'Eir... Il gronda, agacé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Sa main libre saisit l'utilitaire et raccrocha au nez de l'émetteur.

"_ Où étions-nous? Murmura Aro d'une voix inhabituellement rauque. Ah oui! Ça me revient..."

Il marqua une courte pause après avoir rapproché dangereusement son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme. Eir déglutit difficilement sa salive. Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle.

"_ Donc... Je disais que je vous veux, tous les deux. De quelques manières que ce soit. Mais j'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour vous, ma douce Eir."

Aro renifla la fragrance de l'humaine et souriait de plus belle. Il resserra son emprise sur elle. Il voulait la soumettre. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

"_ Il a beau vous avoir prise, il ne vous a pas marqué. Il ne vous considère donc pas comme sa compagne. Mais moi, je pourrais vous le faire. Pour cela, il faudrait que vous me cédez. _Cédez-moi_. Et je vous ferai mienne, Eir. Rien qu'à moi. Pour l'éternité."

La compagne de Carlisle ne quittait pas les yeux sombres du vampire. On aurait dit qu'il y avait des étoiles dans ses prunelles tellement il était... Heureux? Bien entendu, Carlisle lui avait raconté que dans chaque vampire, il y avait une partie sombre. Le médecin lui avait même dit qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder sa bête noire sous contrôle. Lorsqu'il l'avait évoqué, elle ne l'avait pas cru car Carlisle s'était toujours bien comporté avec elle. Mais maintenant... Elle ne pouvait que le croire...

Est-ce que, à ce moment-là, Aro perdait le peu de raisonnement qu'il avait à cause de son monstre? Probablement. Eir ne pouvait lui en tenir vigueur. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un moyen pour se sortir de là. Indemne. Et trouver un moyen pour que le roi retrouve ses esprits.

Aro huma bruyamment l'odeur de l'humaine puis laissa échapper un drôle de gazouillis de ses lèvres. Étrangement, cela calma Eir. Aro voyait bien qu'elle essayait de garder un semblant de sang-froid. Elle ne pleurait plus. Mais il sentait qu'elle appréhendait la suite des événements. Et quels événements? Il frissonna en pensant à toutes sortes de choses plaisantes et électrisantes qu'il pouvait faire avec elle. Eir frémit aussi sous sa poigne. Avait-elle froid ou était-ce du plaisir?

Le teint d'Eir évoluait au fur et à mesure de la prise de l'immortel. Au départ, elle était rouge, puis livide, en passant par le bleu et le violet... Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mais Aro ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse réagir.

"_ Lâchez-moi, Aro... S'il vous plait... Je... Je ne vous ai pas menacé, murmura Eir en suffocant."

Comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il était en train de commettre, il lâcha sa prise tout en reculant de plusieurs pas. Son visage exprimait un désarroi le plus total. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, comment avait-il pu perdre son contrôle? Il passa sa main sur son front puis dans ses cheveux. Le vampire avait l'air d'être aussi perdu qu'Eir lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée sur le banc. Il heurta doucement le mur du tunnel à l'opposé de la jeune femme et se laissa glisser lamentablement sur le sol. La fiancée du médecin savait que si Aro avait été humain, il aurait sans doute pleurer.

La respiration d'Eir était saccadée. L'humaine reprenait peu à peu de ses couleurs. Elle avait sa main au niveau de la gorge, sentant encore l'emprise de la poigne du vampire. A coup sûr, elle aurait une marque noire dans quelques heures. Et là, Carlisle verrait ce qu'Aro avait tenté de faire. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique avant qu'il ne trouve Aro.

La mortelle le contempla longuement, et lut les émotions qui déferlaient dans les iris du souverain. Elle sut qu'il était en proie à des remords. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas pour ça. Elle était consciente que c'était un des dangers lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'un vampire.

"_ Suis-je à ce point... Désirable? Demanda Eir d'une voix polie.

_ _Atrocement_ désirable, murmura le vampire assez bas pour l'ouïe de l'humaine."

Ainsi, elle avait su décrypter les intentions d'Aro. Elle était bonne observatrice. Comme Marcus lui avait fait remarquer quelques jours plus tôt. Aro n'eut pas la force de répéter ces mots.

"_ Carlisle m'a expliqué que les vampires, mêmes les plus gentils, les plus attentionnés, avaient en eux une bête noire. Et que lorsqu'elle se réveillait, il était souvent difficile au vampire en question de reprendre son sang-froid. Et de refréner ses pulsions. Surtout lorsque cela concerne un humain. Si mon odeur vous gêne de trop... J'essayerai de la camoufler pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Je suis profondément désolée...

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi? Coupa piteusement l'immortel, étonné par la conversation qu'ils avaient entre eux."

Aro avait failli la tuer. Et Eir, elle, continuait à discourir comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. L'humaine fit mine de réfléchir à la question du roi. Elle devait surement choisir les bons mots pour éviter de froisser le vampire.

"_ Pourquoi suis-je ainsi? Répéta Eir. Je vous l'ai dit. Je continuerai à être polie pour le bien de nos deux communautés respectifs. Et pour notre alliance. Cela vaut mieux que de s'entretuer et de donner la victoire à nos ennemis. Ne pensez-vous pas de même?"

Au même moment, la pluie s'intensifia. Eir pensait vraiment que le temps était contre elle. Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer dans son appartement pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Elle commença à grelotter, sous le regard peiné d'Aro. Que devait-elle penser de lui? Elle sentait bien qu'il était perdu à cause de la trahison que Sulpicia lui avait fait. Eir ne l'avait pas apprécié lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés.

"_ Je vois bien à quel point vous êtes blessé par la trahison de votre femme mais cela n'excuse en rien ce que vous avez fait à mon couple, murmura Eir, inconsciemment."

Aro perçut qu'elle lui en voulait pour les menaces et le geste qu'il avait fait à Carlisle. Pouvait-elle se venger de lui? Quelle serait sa vengeance?

"_ L'Amour peut vous entraîner vers des sentiers sombres et tortueux, chuchota la jeune femme. Vous êtes sur un de ces chemins. Aujourd'hui, si je vous tends la main afin que vous puissiez vous relever, la saisirez-vous? Quant à votre écart, je passe définitivement l'éponge dessus pour que nous puissions avancer dans nos futures entrevues."

Aro était si troublé par tant de sincérité dans la voix d'Eir. Sa bête noire avait été rapidement refoulée au fin fond de son être depuis que l'humaine lui parlait. Comme si cette mortelle, si insignifiante soit-elle, exerçait un pouvoir sur lui. Certes, son monstre pouvait encore prendre possession de son corps mais... Cela paraissait comme dans un lointain souvenir. Ses prunelles flamboyantes glissèrent sur cette main tendue, amicalement, vers lui. Comme elle lui avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt, elle lui proposait son aide. Son côté sombre lui aurait pratiquement broyé le bras pour avoir penser à le secourir. Surtout de la part d'une misérable humaine.

Le souverain l'observa, l'examina, la jaugea comme s'il se méfiait d'un quelconque piège. Il ne méritait pas cette compassion... Ses yeux rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois les iris verdoyantes de la jeune femme qui lui souriait gentiment. Puis, très doucement, il la prit tout en se remettant sur ses jambes. Il savoura ce nouveau contact avec tendresse, passion et retenu. Le vampire ne voulait plus l'effrayer. Il se rendit compte que seule Eir était parvenu à lire dans l'âme du roi des vampires. Et quelque part dans son cœur mort, il en fut apaisé.

"_ Je ferais ce que vous désirez."

Ces mots franchirent ses lèvres avant même qu'il l'eut penser. Trop tard. La prochaine fois, il roulera sa langue sept fois dans son palais avant de prendre la parole. Il avait prononcé cette phrase à une telle vitesse, que dans un premier temps, il ne l'avait pas comprise. Tellement il en était choqué.

"_ Je veux juste que vous redevenez cet homme que j'ai rencontré dans le bar. Redevenez ce roi sage et raisonnable, dit-elle avec une extrême tendresse dans sa voix. Faites-le pour Carlisle. Faites-le pour vous."

Aro percevait que l'humaine n'essayait pas de l'amadouer, de le tromper, ou de le manipuler. Bien au contraire, elle souhaitait qu'ils aient et entretiennent une bonne entente entre eux. Comme des alliés. Comme des amis.

"_ Vous avez accepté mon aide, Aro, reprit-elle, doucement. Je vais m'occuper de vous."

Le roi des vampires ferma les paupières pendant quelques secondes afin de se délecter des paroles, de la voix de la mortelle. Il se sentit une nouvelle fois léger, libéré d'un poids, d'un fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne s'en étonnait même pas. Qu'il n'en avait pas honte. La présence d'Eir lui était bénéfique.

Quel merveilleux pouvoir exerçait-elle sur lui?

La pluie tombait encore. Inlassablement. Il était difficile de percevoir les bâtiments à l'horizon. Aro n'avait jamais vu autant d'eau tomber du ciel en si peu de temps. Au bout d'un certain moment, il se rendit compte que le regard d'Eir lui brûlait la peau. Il osa croiser ses beaux yeux émeraudes et s'y perdit dans leurs profondeurs. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que l'inverse se soit calmé.

Eir fut la première à rompre le contact visuel au grand damne d'Aro. Il avait apprécié ce moment de calme et de tranquillité. Depuis longtemps, il ne s'était pas senti aussi reposé. Ses épaules s'étaient relativement relâchées tandis qu'Eir commençait à avancer afin de sortir de leur abri.

"_ Vous comptez affronter la pluie?

_ Si nous affrontons la pluie maintenant, je pourrais vous proposer de prendre une douche chaude et des vêtements secs. Et si nous restons ici, il est clair que nous allons attraper froid.

_ Les vampires ne craignent ni le froid, ni la chaleur.

_ Ouais... Ben je doute que vous soyez à l'aise dans vos vêtements mouillés, rétorqua Eir avec un petit sourire en coin."

Aro esquissa un minuscule sourire. Comment avait-il pu blesser cette jeune femme au grand cœur? Comment avait-il pu oser lui faire cela? Eir regarda l'horizon puis ses yeux revinrent sur lui. Son éclat était joyeux et taquin.

"_ Vous auriez été humain, je vous aurais fait un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle et aux marshmallows."

Le vampire haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il connaissait le chocolat, le lait et la cannelle. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot: marshmallows.

"_ Je suis profondément meurtri, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux tout en posant sa main sur son cœur mort. Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir boire ma part.

_ Je l'accepte volontiers. Bon... Une petite course ça vous dit?"

Soudain, l'humaine partit en courant sans crier gare. Aro l'entendit pouffer tandis qu'il s'engageait lui-même au pas de course. Ils traversèrent le pont-levant, longèrent le complexe sportif, et passèrent près de la SPA et du dojo. Le vampire avait oublié la sensation de courir ainsi sans une raison apparente. Comme s'il était libre. Libre de tout engagement. Libre de tout pouvoir. De tout devoir. Aro aurait voulu prendre Eir dans ses bras afin d'accélérer le rythme. Cependant, il devait refréner ses envies de vitesse en se bornant à celle de la mortelle. Et en plus de cela, elle devait garder son secret aux yeux des humains. Le souverain poussa un soupir de déception quand Eir commença à ralentir le pas. Ils se trouvèrent sous le porche d'un immeuble, à l'abri de la pluie. La jeune femme se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, et respirait bruyamment. Elle voulait reprendre son souffle. Quant à Aro, il était droit comme un piquet, immobile comme une statue de la Grèce antique, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne ouvrir la porte du hall de l'immeuble. La compagne de Carlisle lui jeta un coup d'œil et eut un sourire puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Une fois son cœur calmé, la fiancée du médecin déverrouilla l'entrée et laissa le vampire passer devant elle après qu'il ait durement contesté ce geste. Ils montèrent les escaliers en laissant deux grands sillons d'eau sur le sol.

"_ Ça va être une véritable patinoire pour les voisins, fit remarquer Eir en regardant derrière eux."

Quand Eir et Aro arrivèrent sur le seuil de l'appartement de l'humaine, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement en grand, les faisant sursauter. Carlisle se tenait debout, devant eux, le visage sombre après avoir vu le Volturi derrière sa compagne. Eir ne l'avait jamais vu aussi menaçant, aussi imposant.

"_ Que fait-il ici? Siffla le médecin, hargneux.

_ Pouvons-nous discuter de ceci calmement dans mon appartement? Demanda Eir en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine."

Carlisle se mit sur le côté afin que l'humaine et le vampire puissent entrer dans la pièce. Il émit un long et profond grognement lorsqu'Aro passa près de lui. Disant clairement qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue ici. Le Volturi ne répliqua même pas, ne fit aucun geste, ne dit aucune parole. Il se contenta juste de baisser ses yeux sur le sol. Et le docteur suspecta qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Aro et Eir.

"_ Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il fait ici? Répéta le vampire végétarien.

_ Cinq minutes, Carlisle. Donne-moi juste cinq minutes."

Eir saisit la main d'Aro et le conduisit rapidement à la salle de bain. Carlisle les suivit, silencieusement. Guettant le moindre mouvement douteux de la part de l'autre immortel. La jeune femme s'accroupit pour prendre des serviettes qu'elle posa sur une chaise.

"_ Bon, je pense que cela change de ce que vous avez à Volterra, dit-elle tout simplement. Mais vous allez devoir vous en contenter. Vous n'allez pas revenir devant votre clan ainsi. Ce n'est guère bon pour votre image. Carlisle, peux-tu lui prêter des vêtements, s'il te plaît? Je vais les laver et les faire sécher. Ainsi quand nous rejoindrons les autres, Aro aura des vêtements tous chauds et secs."

Le médecin tiqua mais s'exécuta sous l'œil étonné d'Aro. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les habits et les posa sur une petite commode. Puis Eir et son compagnon quittèrent la pièce. Aro balaya la salle de bain du regard puis se déshabilla tout en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il entra dans la douche et referma la porte vitrée en faisant attention à ne pas casser la paroi en verre. Le vampire actionna l'eau chaude qui tomba lentement sur son visage. Il soupira...

 _Comment en était-il arrivé jusque là? Comment avait-il pu faire ça?_

Le souverain poussa un long soupir. Puis il tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre ce que les deux amoureux se racontaient. En vain. Leurs chuchotements étaient bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse saisir l'objet de leur conversation. Mais Aro savait qu'ils ne parlaient pas des oiseaux... Ou du temps. Seulement de lui et de son comportement envers Eir. De son geste.

 _Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle?_

Quand Eir lui avait dit de la lâcher, il avait eu le visage de Carlisle à la place de celui de la jeune femme. Et d'un coup, il s'en était voulu car il ne voulait pas perdre ce seul et unique ami...

 _Ne l'avait-il pas déjà perdu avec ses menaces?_

Aro s'était recroquevillé sur le bac de la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps si froid... Si mort...

 ** _oOoOo_**

Eir s'était changée dans sa chambre puisque la salle de bain était prise. Carlisle l'observait consciencieusement. Attendant patiemment le raisonnement de sa bien-aimée. Ses bras étaient croisés sous sa poitrine. Son dos était accolé au mur. Il avait fermé la porte de la pièce. Mettant ainsi plus de distance, plus d'obstacle entre Aro et eux. Puis la jeune femme s'installa sur le lit. Le médecin la rejoignit rapidement. Il ne pouvait se trouver loin d'elle. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures et attira sa compagne vers son torse. Il avait encore envie d'elle.

Depuis que Carlisle s'était accouplé avec Eir, son monstre se tournait et retournait inlassablement dans ses entrailles. Guettant, surveillant la moindre faiblesse du médecin pour jaillir et prendre contrôle sur son côté "gentil" vampire. Il voulait tester tellement de choses avec l'humaine. En pensant à ces choses, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps fragile de la mortelle, tout en ronronnant joyeusement.

"_ Maintenant, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe entre Aro et toi? Murmura Carlisle d'une voix rauque alors qu'il effleura la peau douce de son aimée avec son nez."

Eir prit une grande inspiration et commença à relater les faits qui s'étaient passé sous le pont-levant. Carlisle grogna quand il entendit qu'Aro avait failli la tuer en l'étranglant. Et il se colla un peu plus contre l'humaine. Il émit un long vrombissement, cette fois-ci, plus silencieux. Tandis qu'il glissait sa main entre les jambes de la mortelle, il sentit Eir se frotter contre son bassin. Comme il aimait ses initiatives. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur le cou chaud de la mortelle.

"_ Il est _détruit_ , Carlisle, reprit la jeune femme. Et il ne sait pas comment se reconstruire. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas eu de vrais amis sur qui compter, et à qui se confier lorsque Didyme a disparu puis lorsque Sulpicia a fait son sale coup. Je pense que quand tu es venu à Volterra, il a trouvé en toi une sorte de réconfort à son malheur. Peut-être aussi parce que tu as cet aura bienveillant et que tu prends soin de ta famille et des autres qu'il a vu qu'il pouvait te faire confiance et se confier. En plus, vous avez vécu la même chose, pratiquement au même moment. Il s'est senti proche de toi."

Carlisle considéra les paroles de sa compagne. Il remonta sa main vers le ventre plat de l'humaine et multiplia les caresses avec douceur et tendresse. Son souffle chatouillait la peau de son aimée. Eir frémit une nouvelle fois. Des papillons brûlants voletaient dans tout son bas-ventre. Elle tourna les yeux vers son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement.

"_ Il est roi. Il doit gouverner sur votre monde. Gérer les audiences. Peut-être même sans avoir de pause comme nous, les humains. En plus de cela, si j'ai bien compris votre fonctionnement, il doit aussi lutter contre les attaques perpétrées par ses propres sujets. Les rois n'ont très peu d'amis. Ou s'ils en ont, ils leur sont violemment arrachés. Regarde Didyme... Les Roumains savaient pertinemment qu'ils porteraient un coup sur le moral de Marcus et d'Aro. Ils voulaient avoir une monnaie d'échange. Et étant donné que les Volturi n'avaient aucun membre de la descendance de Ceridwen, ils ne pouvaient que retenir Didyme prisonnière.

_ Et tu aurais une idée d'où elle serait gardée?

_ Aucune idée. Mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas bien loin. Je ne saurais comment te l'expliquer..."

Il y eut un court silence entre eux. Eir se mâchouillait la lèvre comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait ou qu'elle était perplexe. Carlisle la contempla longuement.

"_ Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange, chuchota le médecin dans le creux de son oreille.

_ Emmène-moi à l'endroit où tu m'as trouvé. J'aurais... J'aurais forcément un flash ou un souvenir plus précis... Sur mon passé.

_ D'accord. Mais nous n'irons pas seuls."

Eir acquiesça de la tête. Elle aussi, elle préférait être accompagnée par des vampires.

"_ Tu comptes vraiment passer l'éponge sur ce que Aro nous a fait subir?

_ Oui. Si jamais il recommence, je sévirai en conséquence. Et il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne répète pas ses actes."

Carlisle comprit que sa compagne avait sans doute une idée en tête si jamais Aro reprenait ses menaces. Il voulut en savoir plus mais une odeur bizarre lui titilla les narines. Il se redressa, huma l'air plus fortement et fronça les sourcils. Eir avait raison. Aro était complètement détruit. Comment avait-il pu le laisser? Comment Aro avait-il pu le cacher à ses frères? Eir lut l'inquiétude dans les yeux ambrés de son amant.

"_ Qui a-t-il?"

Le médecin se leva, suivit de la jeune femme. Le couple arriva en trombe dans la salle de bain. Et les deux visiteurs constatèrent qu'Aro n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme. Le Volturi était allongé dans le bac à douche. Eir avait l'impression de voir un petit animal apeuré. Le souverain ne fit aucun mouvement. Les deux tourtereaux se lancèrent un long regard. Carlisle fut le premier à réagir. Il s'avança vers la cabine de douche, fit glisser la porte sur le côté, coupa le jet d'eau et prit l'initiative de le redresser le vampire sur son séant. Eir s'était précipitée vers la chaise afin de prendre une longue et épaisse serviette. Ensuite, elle la tendit à son compagnon qui recouvrit la nudité d'Aro. L'humaine sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, ne voulant pas mettre Aro mal à l'aise. Le roi osa lever ses prunelles rouge vers celles de son ami végétarien. Il lui était difficile de soutenir son regard.

"_ Pardon."

Carlisle dû tendre l'oreille pour saisir le mot qu'Aro venait de prononcer d'une voix basse, enrouée et presque éteinte. Il sentit sa culpabilité, sa tristesse et sa souffrance. Il ne put s'empêcher de frotter le dos du vampire amicalement."

"_ Je ne mérite même pas votre aide, souffla-t-il, le cœur au bout des lèvres. Pas après tout ce que je vous ai fait...

_ Si Eir te tends la main, c'est qu'elle sait qu'elle peut te donner une seconde chance. Par contre...

_... Elle ne me pardonnera pas si je fais un autre écart."

Cela allait de soit. Aro était loin d'être un idiot. Eir n'hésiterait pas à le remettre à sa place aux moindres faux pas. Le médecin opina de la tête. Aro baissa ses yeux sur le sol.

"_ J'étais... A deux doigts... De la tuer...

_ Mais tu n'as pas pu t'y résoudre à le faire. C'est un miracle que tu aies repris le contrôle de toi-même.

_ Sais-tu à qui ai-je pensé? A toi. Rien qu'à toi. A comment tu réagirais si jamais tu apprenais que j'avais tué Eir... Si je l'avais fait... Je n'aurais pas eu la force d'affronter ton regard.

_ Aro. Il ne s'est rien passé. N'en parlons plus. Eir veut s'occuper de toi. Mais avant ça... Elle attend ta place."

Aro se leva assez timidement alors que Carlisle le laissa se sécher et s'habiller en toute intimité. Une fois prêt, il laissa la place à la jeune femme qui continuait à frissonner de froid et à éternuer. Le médecin l'entraîna dans la pièce à vivre. Il le fit asseoir sur le sofa puis se dirigea vers le bar de la cuisine américaine. Il saisit une bouteille et versa du sang dans un grand verre puis l'apporta au Volturi. Aro le porta à son nez, huma doucement le parfum, et murmura un timide "merci" au docteur. Rien qu'au fumet, le Volturi sut que le sang provenait d'une femme, encore vierge, sans doute d'origine méditerranéenne. Au loin, ils entendirent Eir en train de chantonner. Le roi eut un petit sourire, en se souvenant de sa visite chez Carlisle et Eir le matin même de leur départ pour Ouessant. Aro but une gorgée de sang. Le téléphone sonna, Carlisle se déplaça et décrocha:

"_ Carlisle Cullen à l'appareil."

Silence. Aro entendait une voix féminine. Sûrement Robin.

"_ Aro et Eir sont ici. Nous reviendrons après que ta fille se soit réchauffée car elle a prit une sacrée douche..."

Il fit une pause. Puis il reprit rapidement:

"_ Comment se passe la transformation de Sorah? Bien? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Tiens-nous au courant. Merci. A tout à l'heure."


	20. Chapitre 19

**Coucou!**

 **Voici un autre chapitre sur les aventures d'Eir, des Avaloniens, et de vos petits vampires favoris. :) A votre avis... Que va-t-il se passer? Croyez-vous qu'Aro est vraiment sincère avec Eir et Carlisle? Ou n'est-ce qu'une façade pour mieux semer la zizanie entre eux? :/**

 **Il y aura une apparition indirecte d'un autre personnage que vous connaissez bien mais je tairais son identité. Alors qui est-ce?** **Et puis de toute manière, il vous faudra lire ce chapitre. Et toc! :P**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Une bonne soirée et un agréable fin de week-end.**

 **P.S: Grosses pensées aux blessés et aux familles des victimes des attentats de Paris**

 _ **OoO JE suis PARIS OoO**_

 **Chapitre 19:**

Le souverain but une autre gorgée de ce nectar. Carlisle raccrocha en même temps qu'Eir réapparaissait, habillée d'une robe courte noire, à encolure en similicuir. Aro fut bouche-bée. Quel changement! Il avait pris l'habitude de voir Eir dans des costumes historiques voire même fantasy mais de là à la voir porter des vêtements... _Communs._ Cela lui faisait bizarre... Il imagina la tête de Marcus et Caius s'ils la voyaient ainsi. Ils seraient tout aussi choqués que lui. La jeune femme ria face à la réaction ahuri du Volturi.

"_ Je ne passe pas ma vie à me déguiser quand même! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Non mais plus sérieusement, avec le temps qu'on a là, je préfère préserver mes habits.

_ Et tu as parfaitement raison, admit Carlisle en s'installant à côté d'Aro."

Eir se démêlait les cheveux. Ils étaient tellement longs que le vampire se demandait comment elle s'en sortait pour se coiffer pendant ses études.

"_ Puis-je... Vous brosser les cheveux, Eir? Demanda le souverain avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix."

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Surprise par la requête du roi. Elle lui donna la brosse et s'agenouilla devant Aro, dos aux deux vampires. Le châtain prit une mèche et commença à la démêler. Il se détendit rapidement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait... En faite... Depuis la disparition de sa tendre petite sœur, Didyme.

"_ J'aimais coiffer Didyme, confia Aro. Elle avait des beaux cheveux, comme les vôtres, Eir. Cela... Cela m'apaisait.

_ Qu'avez... Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsqu'elle... A disparu? Interrogea timidement la mortelle."

Aro se pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui. Ni de ses émotions. Et encore moins de ses sentiments. Tout simplement parce que cela était inutile de porter tant d'importance à des choses aussi futiles. A chaque fois qu'il ressentait de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la compassion, de la colère, de la haine, il mettait le tout dans un sac, au fin fond de son être. Il devait rester maître de lui-même, de ses émotions. Un roi ne doit pas avoir de faiblesse. Et encore moins lorsqu'il était le roi des vampires.

En devenant un immortel, Aro avait appris à ne plus se confier car cela revenait à admettre qu'il avait encore cette petite part d'humanité en lui. Et il ne voulait pas le montrer à ses congénères de crainte de se faire traiter de faible.

Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à cela? Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il parle de ses faiblesses? Était-ce un moyen pour lui dire qu'il ressemblait encore un humain? Était-ce cela sa vengeance? Si c'est le cas, elle était vraiment de mauvais goût.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il brossa plus fortement et plus rapidement les cheveux de l'humaine. Eir le sentit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, soucieuse. Peut-être avait-elle été trop vite? Sans doute.

"_ Un roi a le droit d'avoir ses propres faiblesses. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on doit le juger pour ses capacités à gouverner un royaume ou une communauté. Tout être, humain et vampire, est habité par des sentiments, des émotions et d'une âme. Savez-vous pourquoi je pleurais tout à l'heure?"

Aro arrêta un moment son activité pour regarder les yeux de la mortelle. Elle semblait être très mal à l'aise de lui en parler.

"_ Non, dit-il.

_ J'ai peur de la réaction de Sorah quand elle découvrira sa véritable nature. Elle pourrait très bien me tuer sur un coup de colère, ou bien continuer à être mon amie. J'ai pris une décision qui n'était pas la mienne. Je l'ai forcé à être ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et elle va devoir vivre en sachant que c'était le choix d'une autre personne. _Mon_ _choix_. J'ai pris une décision qui sera irrévocable et où je ne pourrais pas faire de retour en arrière. Je doute que cela plaise à mes amis.

_ Surtout un, en particulier, siffla Carlisle en pensant à Kay.

_ Mais je ne voulais pas... Que Sorah meurt... Je ne le voulais pas. Et pourtant... A chaque fois que je pense à elle... Je m'en veux d'avoir pris cette décision. C'est... C'est comme si... Je l'avais... Tué."

Le Volturi voyait les larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il sentit son cœur mort, glacé par le venin, se broyer, se tordre de douleur face à la détresse de l'humaine. Eir venait de lui montrer l'exemple. Elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Carlisle la prit sous les aisselles, la souleva et la déposa sur ses genoux. Il la serra fort contre lui et lui murmura des mots réconfortants, rassurants...

"_ Vous ne l'avez pas... Tué, fit tendrement Aro en caressant le sommet de la tête d'Eir. Vous lui avez permis de revivre afin qu'elle puisse continuer à veiller sur vous."

Eir soupira, guère convaincue par les paroles du vampire. Elle se leva d'un mouvement ample et souple et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle sortit un grand mug, versa du lait, du chocolat et de la cannelle dedans, et le mit dans le micro-ondes.

"_ Si vous ne souhaitez pas m'en parler, confiez-vous à Carlisle, conseilla gentiment Eir. Je peux comprendre que je sois une étrangère pour vous. Et que vous ne me faites pas confiance.

_ Au contraire... Tout ce qui fait de vous... M'inspire à vous faire confiance, fit Aro. Et... Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai pu vous faire. Je n'ai... Tout simplement plus l'habitude de parler de moi.

_ Vous savez quoi, Aro?"

Le concerné secoua négativement de la tête alors que la jeune femme se mit derrière lui. Elle lui frotta les épaules amicalement. Le souverain sentit ses muscles se détendre. Les tensions dans son corps s'étaient évaporées rien qu'à ce simple contact entre eux. Il fut saisi une nouvelle fois par un étrange sentiment. Comme s'il était enfin entier. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant un joli petit pli pensif sur son front. Aro décida de taire ce sentiment qu'il avait à l'égard de l'humaine.

"_ Vous venez de faire un pas, déclara Eir. C'est déjà un bon début."

La compagne du médecin repartit dans la cuisine pour chercher sa boisson chaude puis s'installa entre Aro et Carlisle. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle mais Carlisle émit un grognement de désapprobation. D'un coup, elle reposa ses pieds sur le sol en bredouillant des mots inintelligibles.

"_ Vous avez vu? Reprit l'humaine joyeusement en montrant le gros mug au Volturi. Je bois largement votre part, vous ne trouvez pas?"

Aro éclata de son rire cristallin. Étrangement, Eir sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un énorme poids lourd. La jeune femme lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du vampire.

"_ Vous êtes beaucoup mieux ainsi, Aro.

_ Vous savez que si vous voulez réellement boire ma part, il faudrait que vous buviez six litres de lait.

_ Tant que ça? S'étonna Eir. Mais mon ventre va éclater."

Carlisle s'esclaffa puis il appuya sur le ventre de sa fiancée qui sursauta en émettant une petite exclamation. Puis il commença à lui faire des chatouilles. La mortelle écartait sa tasse d'elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se brûle avec le liquide.

"_ Non mais tu n'as pas le droit, Carlisle! S'exclama l'humaine. Arrête! Je vais en mettre partout!"

Elle se leva brusquement, s'éloigna rapidement des deux immortels et opta pour s'asseoir sur un pouf.

"_ C'est tout ce que tu as gagné, _Amour_ , taquina Eir en lui tirant la langue. Et tu peux faire une croix sur le câlin de ce soir."

Carlisle s'enfonça dans le canapé, croisa les jambes et ses bras et fit une moue boudeuse. Eir pouffa en essayant de rester silencieuse mais... Cela a été un véritable échec.

"_ Arrête. On dirait Lucifer dans ses mauvais jours.

_ Miaou? Minauda une voix féline."

Le chat de la mortelle vint gracieusement sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Peu de temps après s'être confortablement installé, il débuta ses ronronnements sous les caresses affectueuses de l'humaine. Aro aurait pensé que le félin serait tout noir puisque Lucifer était un archange déchu. Mais non, pas du tout! Il était tout blanc comme la neige avec de grands yeux vert-bleu. Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil à son congénère et remarqua la lueur de défi qui luisait dans les yeux du fiancé d'Eir. Mélangé aussi d'un autre sentiment... Le Volturi le définit rapidement par de la jalousie et de l'envie. Comme si le végétarien voulait être à la place du chat. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ce félin le regardait avec une certaine vantardise.

"_ Tiens en parlant du loup... Enfin plutôt du félin, il a enfin décidé à sortir de sa cachette, fit Carlisle."

A la voix du médecin, Lucifer se redressa, le foudroya du regard et lui grogna dessus.

"_ Hey! Je sais que tu es jaloux de lui mais quand même, répondit Eir en buvant son chocolat chaud. Tu as ton espace vital."

Le chat continua de grogner plus fortement. Eir posa sa tasse sur la table basse, se leva en prenant son chat qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer sauvagement le vampire végétarien et elle l'enferma dans une salle attenante à la pièce de vie et à la chambre. L'animal commença à gratter la porte tout en miaulant. La jeune femme se réinstalla dans son pouf.

"_ J'aurais bien aimé qu'il arrête son caractère de cochon quand Carlisle est dans les parages, râla la mortelle.

_ C'est peut-être parce que Lucifer sait que Carlisle se nourrit de sang d'animaux, supposa Aro avec un petit sourire malicieux. Du coup, il se sent en danger.

_ Ah... Ça expliquerait des choses, fit Eir, en tapotant ses lèvres de son index avec un mince sourire.

_ Comme?

_ Le fait qu'il aime uriner sur les vêtements de Carlisle quand il dort dans mon appartement. Enfin... Maintenant je sais qu'il ne dort plus..."

Aro éclata de rire. Encore une fois. Comme il aimait les réflexions de la mortelle... Il n'en savait pas la raison mais elle lui mettait du baume au cœur. Un peu comme Didyme lorsqu'elle se mettait en tête de les rendre heureux.

"_ J'ai l'impression que Lucifer en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Carlisle, fit remarqua le Volturi.

_ C'est un peu ça..., fit le vampire végétarien. Une fois, il a fait ses griffes sur ma mallette de médecin.

_ Ouais... Sur le coup, j'ai cru que tu voulais rompre avec moi, ajouta Eir.

_ Dis-moi comment pourrais-je rompre avec toi?"

Eir haussa les épaules tout en gardant le silence. Elle termina lentement son chocolat chaud avec un petit sourire amusé, se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de mettre la tasse dans l'évier, puis elle sortit un sac de croquette et l'emmena dans la pièce où se trouvait Lucifer.

"_ Faut bien que je m'occupe de lui autrement, il va me refaire la tapisserie. Et autrement vous allez croire que je le maltraite alors que je l'adore.

_ Je n'ai jamais insinué ça, rétorqua Aro.

_ Mouais... C'est ce qu'on dit, taquina la jeune femme en revenant dans la pièce principale. Bon, je crois que la machine est terminée, je vais mettre vos vêtements au sèche-linge. Et puis comme ça, vous reprendrez vos habits avant qu'on ne rejoigne les autres.

_ Cela me convient parfaitement."

La jeune femme pénétra dans la salle de bain, transvasa les tissus dans le sèche-linge et prit le carnet afin de le redonner à son propriétaire.

"_ J'ai oublié de vous rendre _ça_.

_ Je vous remercie, jeune Eir.

_ Arrêtez de m'appeler _jeune_. On dirait que vous me prenez pour une enfant.

_ Ah? Ce n'est pas le cas? Supposa le souverain en souriant.

_ Faîtes attention, prévint-elle en entrant dans le jeu d'Aro. Je pourrais vous appeler d'une manière vraiment très discourtoise.

_ Oh? Puis-je en avoir un petit aperçu?"

Ce fut au tour d'Eir d'être bouche-bée. Aro lui répondait avec une telle rapidité, et une telle simplicité qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait... Un roi aussi... Amusant. Le vampire et l'humaine s'affrontèrent du regard. Le souverain croisa les jambes, s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé et mit ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses. Il n'avait pas détourné le regard d'Eir. Il voulait l'entendre parler.

Quant à la mortelle, son cœur n'arrêtait pas de palpiter dans sa poitrine. Elle tentait en vain de garder le contrôler d'elle-même. Pour une obscure raison, elle se sentait toute... Pantelante devant Aro. Avait-elle peur de lui?

"_ Je ne veux pas m'abaisser à votre niveau, Aro. Cela viendrait à dire que... Je cautionne vos dires. Et je ne suis pas _une enfant_!

_ Et pourtant vous êtes aussi capricieuse qu'eux..., continua le vampire sur sa lancée.

_ Capricieuse? _Vous avez dit capricieuse?_ Je ne fais pas de caprices.

_ Ah? Vraiment? Et ce que vous faites en ce moment, c'est quoi?"

Eir blêmit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. Soudainement mal à l'aise.

"_ Je vais boire mes six litres de lait, décida la jeune femme en se redirigeant vers la cuisine."

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Sous le regard enchanté d'Aro. Le Volturi put reprendre tranquillement sa lecture alors que Carlisle était en train de le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

 _ **oOoOo**_

 _1630, Iestyn, Conseiller de la Maîtresse d'Avalon Seren,_

 _Les sept clans d'Avalon étaient des nobles entourant la Maîtresse d'Avalon. Chaque chef de clan avait un siège en tant que Conseiller de notre dirigeante. Sans l'accord, ni leur concertation, notre Reine ne pouvait prendre de décision. Ils avaient pour rôle de conseiller, de débattre des décisions que notre Reine voulait prendre pour le bien de leur peuple, et aussi de s'y opposer si cela comprenait des risques pour leur communauté._

 _Ces clans ont vu le jour après la folie meurtrière de Seren. Elle avait pris la décision de pourchasser tous les vampires de la Bretagne, du Royaume-Uni et de l'Irlande. Je l'ai mise en garde. Mais il a fallu que je fasse des choix pour l'encadrer. Pour qu'elle ait plus de difficulté à émettre des ordres que le peuple pourrait en pâtir par la suite. Et l'idée de l'entourer de Conseiller, plus de moi-même, allait lui donner plus de temps pour réfléchir à ses dires, et à ses actes._

 _Avec les Prêtresses de Ceridwen, nous avons conclu un accord. Je leur confiais la garde de la fille de Seren, qui n'était guère plus âgée que sa mère lorsque Saoirse a été tuée par les Volturi. Et de mon côté, je devais convaincre Seren d'abdiquer en faveur de sa propre progéniture._

 _Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, sept clans ont été créés. Les noms de ces factions étaient: le clan Tan, le clan Bryn, le clan Glyn, le clan Nominoe, le clan Llyr, le clan Joran et le clan Ancamna._

 _Peu après que les clans soient formés, la garde royale de la Maîtresse d'Avalon se scinda en deux factions bien distinctes. L'une était assignée à la protection des clans et l'autre, à la famille royale._

 _ **oOoOo**_

Vladimir avait ordonné à Fenfrir de mettre Sulpicia dans une pièce attenante à celle où ils étaient. Même si la maison était en piteuse état, les deux Roumains avaient trouvés une salle assez bien... Conservée. Ils s'étaient confortablement installés dans des fauteuils moelleux, juste en face de quatre Avaloniens. Les vampires avaient préférés donner rendez-vous dans un lieu sinistre que de les inviter véritablement chez eux. Sur leur propre domaine. Non... D'abord, Stefan et Vladimir voulaient s'assurer que ces humains se retourneront contre cette Eir et leur communauté. Ils avaient parlé durant de longues heures et semblaient avoir trouver un accord.

"_ Nous vous fournirons en arme. Mais en ce qui concerne de la descendante de Ceridwen, nous voulons d'abord qu'elle retrouve le chemin qui mène à Avalon. Et ensuite, nous vous la livrons comme convenu. Ainsi... Vous pourrez continuer... A faire vos expériences, fit l'homme le plus âgé du groupe."

Il était petit, trapu, la tête à moitié dégarnie et transpirait à grosses gouttes que cela commençait à titiller les narines des vampires. Il s'appelait Camall et appartenait au clan Tan.

"_ Les lycanthropes veulent la descendante de Ceridwen avant la _Lune Rouge,_ indiqua Vladimir en souriant machiavéliquement. Mais ils aimeraient l'avoir _avant_ pour qu'ils puissent prélever assez de sang afin que tous les membres de leur meute soient... Prêts pour le grand assaut."

Camall lança un regard en biais, voulant le soutien d'un de ses camarades. Il suait la peur. Et cela écœurait largement les immortels. Cependant c'était le prix à payer pour que leur vengeance sur les Volturi ait lieu. Ce fut un homme aux longs cheveux noirs tirant vers le gris qui prit la parole. Contrairement à son homologue, il était d'un calme olympien. Son visage était aussi lisse que la surface d'un lac calme.

"_ Je suis Bhàtair, Chef de clan Glyn. Nous comprenons la raison de votre empressement mais vous devez être conscient qu'il nous faut nous approcher de la descendante de Ceridwen sans que nous soyons découvert par ses gardes. Et d'après vos dires... Elle est très bien surveillée. Étroitement surveillée par les Volturi, vos ennemis de toujours.

_ Oui... C'est ce que nous avons constaté à nos dépend lorsque nous étions sur Ouessant, soupira Vladimir avec lassitude. Nous n'étions pas assez. Cependant... Elle a accepté notre marché.

_ Tout me laisse à croire qu'elle est une femme d'honneur et de parole, continua Stefan. Elle n'est pas comme les Volturi. Elle n'est pas fourbe comme Aro. Elle est inexpérimentée dans le domaine de la guerre. Et encore moins dans ce qui est de gouverner une communauté. Puis... Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle connait du combat? Du maniement des armes? Et elle ignore encore ses pouvoirs."

Après un long temps de pause. Ce fut Vladimir qui reprit la parole:

"_ Elle veut rendre la liberté de Didyme. Soit. Nous le lui donnerons. Maintenant il faudrait que nous puissions écouter les conditions qu'elle souhaitait nous énoncer. Nous pourrions... Peut-être... Envoyer _une_ _personne de confiance_.

_ Esmée? Supposa son frère.

_ Faisons donc ainsi."

 ** _oOoOo_**

 _1856, Taolae, Conseiller de la Maîtresse d'Avalon Erell,_

 _Contrairement à ce que nous pensions depuis deux cents trente-neuf ans, les Roumains étaient encore en Bretagne. Ils avaient acquis une demeure dans la commune de Pencran. Au Château de Chef-du-Bois._

 _J'ai envoyé Tarian, et plusieurs de ses compagnons d'armes, afin d'en apprendre plus sur leurs intentions nous concernant. Bien que j'étais conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas abandonné leur but premier, je voulais m'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient rien de suspect. D'illégal._

 _Ce ne fut qu'au retour de Tarian où j'appris la vérité. Et cela m'horrifia plus que je ne le devais._

 _Les Roumains avaient capturé des Avaloniens. Ils les avaient traînés jusqu'à leur repère afin de les soumettre. Afin de comprendre comment nous faisions pour appeler le bateau qui reliait l'île d'Ouessant à Avalon. Stefan et Vladimir avaient réussi à sauver plusieurs progénitures des lycanthropes et les avaient élevé de telles manières à ce qu'ils puissent se reproduire et combattre les vampires et les Avaloniens. C'étaient de véritables monstres, tout aussi assoiffés de haine, de chair et de sang que leurs Maîtres._

 _Ils avaient même forcés nos semblables à s'accoupler avec ces... Lycanthropes. Ils voulaient sûrement voir si leurs progénitures pourraient briser nos défenses. Est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre leur but? Avaient-ils réussi à féconder nos femmes, nos soeurs et nos filles de leur semence abjecte?_

 _Même si je suis dégoûté par leur acte, je suis tout de même heureux et fier de savoir que Tarian et ses compagnons aient pu abattre les nôtres afin de sauver leurs âmes. De les sauver de la tourmente et de cette honte._

 _Sur le groupe de cinq hommes, deux revinrent vers nous. Blessés. Ensanglantés. Fatigués. Tarian et son ami, Balor. Mais ils furent rapidement emportés par l'Ankou, le seigneur de la mort. L'un suite à une blessure trop profonde. L'autre... A cause d'une morsure de Loup-garou. Leur salive était mortel pour les Avaloniens..._

 _Que Ceridwen vous garde, mes frères._

 ** _oOoOo_**

Lorsque Eir, Carlisle et Aro arrivèrent au bar, le Volturi grimpa les marches avec une grâce si divine que la mortelle en fut totalement ébloui. Depuis qu'il avait ce petit carnet dans ses mains, la jeune femme avait vu que le souverain passait la plupart de son temps à le lire. Et plusieurs fois, elle avait surpris l'immortel en train de froncer les sourcils, de grogner et de soupirer. Ses expressions passaient de l'étonnement, de la curiosité à la colère glaciale. Eir ne l'avait pas interrogé sur sa lecture de peur de se faire envoyer balader.

L'humaine remarqua que les Volturi et les Cullen étaient de retour dans le bar. Son cœur s'accéléra rapidement. L'angoisse la tailladait lentement. Ses yeux cherchaient des personnes. Ses amis... Bien qu'elle doutait qu'ils resteront amis après le coup qu'elle leur avait fait. Alice vint vers eux de sa démarche dansante et prit les mains de sa future belle-mère.

"_ Ils sont encore au refuge.

_ Tu ne leur as rien dit, n'est-ce pas?

_ J'ai vu que... Tu allais le faire. Mais ne tarde pas trop, prévint-elle doucement en enlaçant son amie. Cela pourrait très vite dégénérer."

Eir déglutit une nouvelle fois. Avec beaucoup de difficulté.

"_ Dégénérer... Comment?"

Elle regretta tout de suite ses mots car Alice était franche et n'allait pas mâcher ses mots.

"_ Très mal pour toi en particulier.

_ Kay?

_ Entre autre, fit Alice, affirmative.

_ Je ne suis pas dans la merde, soupira-t-elle en secouant négativement de la tête."

Carlisle la fit monter jusqu'à sa chambre où Sorah reposait sur le lit. Robin et Erwan étaient auprès d'elle. Les "parents" de la fiancée du docteur se redressèrent et sortirent de la pièce sans un mot. A cette vue, Eir ressentit sa culpabilité réapparaître. Le médecin le sentit et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Ils se rapprochèrent du lit. Le vampire s'assit sur une chaise, juste à côté de la table de chevet et du lit, et installa sa bien-aimée sur ses genoux. La jeune femme toucha la main de son amie. L'immortel sentit qu'elle souffrait. Ces deux femmes... Courageuses, souffraient. L'une pour avoir pris la décision de la transformer, l'autre à cause du venin qui s'écoulait lentement dans ses veines, dans son corps.

"_ Elle a l'air... De souffrir le martyr..., murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée.

_ Il fallait prendre une décision, Eir.

 __ Ce n'était pas sa décision._ "

Le Cullen la força à se blottir contre son torse. Il savait que sa compagne ressentait. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui. Respirant son odeur. Écoutant sa voix douce, apaisante. Son cœur semblait se calmer face à ces petites douceurs, un peu comme une sucrerie que l'on donnait à un petit enfant. Sa main serrait celle de Sorah. Elle voulait lui faire sentir qu'elle était là. Qu'elle la soutenait. Qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"_ Combien de temps la transformation dure-t-elle?

_ Trois jours. Et j'aimerai, lorsqu'elle se réveillera, que tu ne sois pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. Les pulsions d'un Nouveau-Né sont beaucoup plus archaïque que celles d'un vampire normal. Ils vont préférer assouvir leurs besoins primaires qu'écouter leur raison."

Eir déglutit bruyamment. Carlisle l'enlaça plus fortement, fredonnant une petite mélodie. Cela détendit les muscles de son aimée presque instantanément. Il fut à son tour soulager bien qu'il comprenait ses inquiétudes.

"_ Quand... Quand tu parles des besoins primaires... Tu parles de la soif... Et... Du sexe?

_ Exactement. _Et je prendrais un plaisir particulier à te les assouvir moi-même, mon ange,_ murmura-t-il à voix basse mais relativement suave."

Eir contempla longuement le corps de Sorah mais ne put retenir le frémissement de plaisir suite à la phrase de Carlisle. Déjà une vague de chaleur se propageait dans tout son être. Et derrière elle, elle sentit le vrombissement appréciatif du vampire face à sa réaction.

"_ Ce soir, Carlisle, soupira-t-elle en effleurant la bouche de son compagnon de ses lèvres.

_ Je pensais que j'en étais privé.

_ J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi. _Da garout a ran_. _(je t'aime)_

_ Moi aussi, avoua-t-il, heureux."

Et il fondit sur la jugulaire d'Eir pour lui déposer un baiser. Nouveau frisson. Carlisle ferma les paupières afin de savourer ses tressaillements qui le mettaient en appétit. Nom de Dieu! Elle ignorait complètement ce qu'elle réveillait en lui. Il dût prendre une grande inspiration pour qu'il ne perde pas ses esprits. Oui... Le grand Dr Cullen était, pour la première fois, en réelle difficulté face au sang d'une magnifique humaine. Pour se détendre lui aussi, - car il le fallait bien - le médecin commença à caresser les avants-bras de la jeune femme. Ces massages avaient pour but de la relaxer pour éviter qu'elle ne soit trop crispée. Puis Carlisle décida de reprendre la conversation, là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

"_ Etant donné que je suis son créateur, je me dois de lui donner une éducation. Si je ne le fais pas ou qu'elle ne m'écoute pas et qu'elle a enfreint nos lois, elle sera condamnée par les Volturi.

_ Les lois? Quelles lois?"

Maintenant qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, il ne pouvait plus faire marcher arrière.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Coucou!**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir pris du retard, j'ai voulu me créer une tenue complète pour une fête médiévale et je voulais la terminer dans les temps. :)**

 **Voici la suite des aventures de nos petits Avaloniens et de nos vampires préférés. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt! :)**

 **Chapitre 20:**

Carlisle avait cessé de la caresser. Comment pouvait-il amener à ce sujet? Il savait qu'elle était réticente pour être transformée mais il faudra bien qu'il le fasse à un moment. Mais quand? Il ne voulait pas lui voler la vie comme ce vampire qui l'avait attaqué à Londres. Il voulait en discuter d'abord avec elle. Décidément, le tic d'Eir était contagieux. Il se mettait lui aussi à se mordre la lèvre.

"_ Les Volturi ont établi des lois pour que notre communauté soit un peu plus civilisée. Si l'une d'elles a été enfreinte, ton procès se fera devant les Volturi. Très peu de personne en ressortent vivantes, d'ailleurs...

_ Et quelles sont ces lois?"

Le médecin se réjouissait de la curiosité de sa compagne. Au moins, elle pensait à autre chose. Et puis... C'était aussi un moyen pour lui dire qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste avec lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle le faisait revivre. Il se sentait vivant. Guéris des blessures qu'Esmé lui avait fait, il y a vingt ans. Il devait admettre qu'il était plus heureux et plus épanouis dans sa vie de couple. Et il craignait sans cesse que son humaine l'abandonne pour un autre homme. Que cela soit un humain ou un vampire. Il s'était retenu pour éviter d'être un compagnon trop jaloux. Ou trop possessif. Il avait peur de faire fuir Eir par ce genre de comportement.

"_ Ne pas créer d'Enfants Immortels car ils ne savent pas contrôler leur soif. Ne pas révéler notre existence aux humains. Tu peux parfaitement comprendre la raison, n'est-ce pas? Et la dernière, c'est si un humain apprend la vérité sur nous, il doit être tué ou vampirisé."

Carlisle se pinça les lèvres, redoutant la suite des événements. Eir s'était levée et se tourna lentement vers son compagnon afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Une profonde mélancolie brillait dans ses prunelles émeraude. Le médecin émit un petit bruit plaintif. Allait-elle l'abandonner comme Esmé?

"_ Alors... Si je comprends bien... Tu as pris... Cette décision... Depuis le début?"

Il refusait de laisser Eir partir. De lui tourner le dos. Il allait se battre pour la garder auprès de lui. Pour qu'elle sache qu'elle lui appartenait et inversement. La réponse fusa immédiatement. Il voulait crever l'abcès tout de suite avant que la jeune femme ne fasse de conclusions hâtives.

"_ Eir, j'ai des principes. Je ne vais pas te vampiriser si tu n'en as pas envie. Et puis... Je ne transforme que les personnes mourantes, conclut l'immortel en montrant Sorah. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour la plupart des membres de ma famille. Je veux que tu profites de la vie autant que tu le peux. Et lorsque tu seras prête... Alors je le serai aussi."

Eir n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la décision de Carlisle. Le leader du clan Cullen le sentit et il en fut profondément blessé. Il cacha son trouble face à sa bien-aimée bien qu'il voulait savoir la raison pour laquelle elle était réticente.

Avait-elle peur de perdre son âme? Ou était-ce en rapport avec Avalon? Il aurait aimé que son amante lui avoue ses craintes, ses tourments afin de trouver une solution.

L'humaine frappait le sol du pied avec nervosité. Sa poitrine était légèrement relevée par ses bras qu'elle avait croisé. Indiquant au vampire qu'elle était blessée. Le médecin attendit qu'elle se calme pour reprendre la parole. Il savait que s'il se précipitait, Eir allait le remettre douloureusement à sa place. Or le Cullen voulait qu'elle comprenne par elle-même qu'il était sincère et honnête dans ses intentions. Carlisle prit une grande inspiration et entrouvrit ses lèvres fines.

"_ Comme tu l'as si bien dit à Aro tout à l'heure, il faut savoir admettre ses faiblesses. Sache que je ne te forcerai jamais à te transformer.

_ Je te crois, Carlisle. C'est... Juste que je ne suis pas prête pour cette vie. J'ai envie de vivre et de voyager sans avoir à me cacher."

_ Parce que tu trouves que je me caches? Taquina Carlisle en obligeant sa fiancée à se réinstaller sur ses genoux."

Il emprisonna la taille de son humaine de ses bras. Eir tourna son visage vers lui et le vampire en profita de cette occasion pour l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de cette haleine chaude et accueillante. De ce corps brûlant qui n'arrêtait pas de lui éveiller ses sens. Ses sentiments envers Eir. Il l'aimait tant... Il se sentait plus... Humain. Il rendit les lèvres à sa douce aimée qui émit une petite exclamation déçue. L'immortel eut un air satisfait. Il mit son visage dans le cou de la mortelle afin qu'elle sente ce souffle frais qui l'électrisait tant.

"_ Non, admit doucement Eir. Mais... J'ai envie d'aller en Egypte. Et vu que le soleil te transforme en boule à facette...

_ Merci pour la comparaison, grogna son fiancé. Tu seras _sévèrement_ punie pour ton impertinence."

Eir frissonna. Carlisle savait qu'elle était en train d'imaginer sa sanction. Une odeur bien familière titilla les narines du vampire. Il frétilla de tout son corps. Il fit un grognement appréciatif. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, et croisa un regard sombre, rempli de désir. Cela intensifia ce parfum de luxure qui s'échappait de sa compagne.

"_ C'est _vraiment_ dommage que ta chambre soit prise..., souffla Carlisle, en baisant le cou tendre de la jeune femme."

Il plaça sa main sur la cuisse de sa bien-aimée tout en grognant sensuellement. Il mordilla le cou de sa bien-aimée, voulant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était à lui. Nouveau tremblement de plaisir de la part de l'humaine. Et d'un coup, elle se cambra, visiblement envieuse de recevoir ses caresses. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs haleines se mélangèrent cependant, ils savaient que s'ils se laissaient dominer par leurs émotions, ils ne se retiendraient plus jusqu'à ce que leurs pulsions ne soient assouvies.

Carlisle respira une autre bouffée de cet arôme qu'il aimait tant. Et il essaya de garder un minimum de sang-froid.

"_ Tu sais..., reprit le médecin en susurrant à l'oreille de sa belle. J'ai des amis égyptiens. Et... Ils ont à peu près le même âge qu'Aro."

Eir bondit sur ses jambes, tout en sautillant face à cette nouvelle. Ses yeux pétillaient de gaieté. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un magnifique sourire. Et cela ne fit qu'accroître la bonne humeur du vampire. Peut-être qu'elle allait finalement accepter sa requête?

 _ **oOoOo**_

Eir était descendue au bar pour passer ce fameux coup de téléphone à Bran et aux autres. D'abord, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen afin de l'annoncer calmement sans qu'elle perde son self-contrôle. A condition aussi que Bran garde son calme. Et ensuite... Elle prendra son courage à deux mains pour prendre ce téléphone et l'appeler. Plus elle attendait, plus elle sentait la tension qui montait. Ses épaules se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur son frêle corps.

Carlisle était resté au chevet de Sorah bien qu'Eir aurait souhaité l'avoir auprès d'elle. Elle aurait aimé sentir ses bras autour de sa taille ainsi que son odeur qui l'apaisait dans ses moments de doutes. D'incertitudes. Puis, elle secoua négativement de la tête. Elle était si égoïste de penser cela. Sorah était en train de traverser une mauvaise passe. Elle était en train de se transformer en vampire. Ce qui n'était pas rien!

Son téléphone portable dans les mains, Eir hésitait à appeler. Il faudra bien qu'ils sortent du refuge pour avoir du réseau, pour qu'ils puissent se tenir au courant des événements, non? C'était une chance qu'elle ait eu intercepter l'appel de Robin et d'Erwan. Autrement... Sorah serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir les joindre? Quelles seront leurs réactions? Et celle de Kay? Car c'est de celui-ci qu'Eir en avait le plus peur. Il pourrait très bien venir ici et s'en prendre directement à Carlisle. La mortelle se pinçait les lèvres, soucieuse. Si jamais il touchait à un seul cheveu de son fiancé... Il devra d'abord lui passer sur le corps.

Comme à son habitude, Eir se mordit la lèvre, signe de sa nervosité. C'était un réflexe chez elle. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et plus fort aussi. Ce qui lui attirait des regards de la part des vampires. Certains étaient curieux et d'autres, dégoûtés de voir une humaine parmi eux. Son estomac se noua fortement et elle eut envie de vomir. Bon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qui se passait en elle? Elle ne se sentait plus d'avoir autant de déferlement d'émotions en elle. C'en était presque insupportable.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme vit Félix s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire goguenard. Mais sa démarche se montrait prudente. Comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se brusque à son approche. Il lui toucha amicalement l'épaule et fit en se moquant:

"_ Respire parce que là, tu as vraiment une mauvaise teinte."

Inconsciemment, Eir remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer. Mais cela n'expliquait pas son envie de s'enfermer dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que son ballonnement s'en aille. Elle eut un petit sourire, reconnaissante par l'intervention du Volturi.

"_ Alors, tu t'entraînes pour ta prochaine plongée? Demanda Félix, toujours en plaisantant."

La jeune femme lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de l'immortel. Si elle avait fait plus fort, elle se serait sans doute briser le bras. Et Carlisle lui en aurait voulu. Félix eut un rire tonitruant. Ce qui fit remarquablement sursauter la pauvre mortelle.

"_ Non. J'appréhende juste ma future discussion avec groupe, déclara-t-elle, calmement. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont prendre la nouvelle.

_ Ne penses pas trop. Fais simple, conseilla-t-il. Et puis... Si jamais on te reproche quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

_ Hey! Moi aussi je suis là, s'exclama Emmett en se rapprochant d'Eir et du Volturi.

_ De toute manière, tu es toujours partant lorsqu'une bagarre se prépare, fit remarquer Bella.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'on se batte entre nous, rétorqua astucieusement l'humaine. Nos ennemis n'attendent que ça.

_ Elle a raison, admit Démétri qui avait écouté la conversation à l'autre bout du bar. Nous avons d'autres choses à gérer qu'une rixe entre Avaloniens et vampires. Bien que je serai curieux de voir le résultat.

_ Si Kay veut s'en prendre à Carlisle, je m'en chargerai personnellement. Mais en dehors du bar. J'essayerai de lui faire entendre raison... Enfin... Je l'espère."

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"_ Les Dénali sont partis du refuge. Ils vont chasser et ensuite ils vont nous rejoindre. Eir, tu pourras appeler Bran dans dix minutes, indiqua Alice."

La tension monta d'un cran pour la compagne de Carlisle tandis que la plupart des vampires étaient détendus, décontractés. Eir commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle mais cela agaça rapidement son aïeul.

"_ Eir!"

La concernée virevolta vers Caius, toute tremblante, tandis qu'il l'observait attentivement. Il était visiblement énervé mais son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de sa descendante. Il soupira. En aucun cas, il voulait lui faire peur. Et le souverain avait fait le contraire. Vraiment... Le blond ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les femmes...

"_ Venez nous rejoindre. Je dois vous présenter à quelqu'un, déclara-t-il en tendant sa main vers sa plus proche parente."

Eir se dirigea vers eux et aperçut une magnifique femme à la longue chevelure dorée comme l'épi de blé, qui était assise à côté de Caius. On aurait dit que ses cheveux avaient absorbés les rayons du soleil. L'humaine plissa les paupières afin de voir son visage. Tout comme ses congénères, elle était d'une beauté incroyable. Sa peau était crémeuse comme celle de son mari et des deux rois. Ses traits anguleux exprimaient une extrême bonté. Ses yeux inondaient de bienveillance et de gentillesse. Ses lèvres étaient rosées et s'étaient étirées en un sourire qui mettait les personnes en face d'elle à l'aise. Robin apporta une autre chaise pour sa fille adoptive puis retourna aussitôt derrière son comptoir. Caius lança un petit coup d'œil à Eir comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête.

"_ Eir, je vous présente mon épouse, ma chère et tendre Athénodora, fit-il.

_ Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit l'humaine en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_ Athénodora, je te présente ma chair et mon sang, ma seule et unique descendante, Eir."

La dénommée Athénodora se leva avec un sourire joyeux. Elle contourna la table afin de se planter juste devant la jeune femme.

"_ Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle Caius tient à vous. Pouvons-nous nous embrasser?

_ Si c'est votre souhait, répondit tout simplement Eir. Pourquoi le refuser?"

La reine enlaça la mortelle de ses bras minces et frêles mais ô combien puissants. Eir ferma un instant ses paupières mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne se tenait plus debout au milieu des vampires.

 _Eir était dans une pièce sombre. Elle observa les alentours. Non... Ce n'était pas une pièce. Elle était dans une sorte de placard où il y avait des petites ouvertures sur l'extérieur. La vue donnait sur le hall et le salon. Elle entendait des éclats de voix. La discussion était violente. Il y avait une voix d'homme et une voix de femme. Mais impossible de se souvenir à qui elles appartenaient. Eir eut peur et se blottit contre le corps dur et froid d'une femme. Elle sentit un parfum léger de myrte, d'armoise maritime et de safran. Son cœur avait accéléré. Et sa respiration était saccadée. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Sa gorge se noua brusquement. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait revoir sa mère. Cette inconnue lui était familière. Son aura ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle était douce, aimante, apaisante mais aussi menaçante et dangereuse. Eir leva ses yeux vers la femme qui la gardait. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle semblait être une toute jeune enfant. La compagne de Carlisle se surprit à caresser les longs cheveux châtains et ondulés de cette femme dont elle ne savait pas le nom. Puis lentement, ses doigts touchèrent son visage glacé et serein. Son cœur se calma._

 _Didyme._

 _La vampire lui mit quelque chose autour du cou. De lourd et de froid. L'humaine eut la gorge nouée. Une vague de tristesse envahissait peu à peu tout son être. La fillette tremblait comme une feuille puisque c'était ce qu'elle était dans cette bride de souvenir. Et elle referma les paupières._

Quand la vue lui revint, la jeune femme était toujours dans les bras de la vampire. L'étreinte fut plus forte. Sa gorge appuyait contre l'épaule de l'immortelle, lui coupant ainsi la respiration. Elle perçut Athénodora la humer à plusieurs reprises. Son odeur devait être vraiment... Attirante pour que Aro et Athénodora réagissent ainsi. Est-ce que Carlisle avait le même attrait qu'eux pour son parfum? Pour son sang? Oui. Sans doute même s'il le cachait relativement bien. L'épouse de Caius sentait l'olivier, la pariétaire et aussi du raisin. Elle ne sut si c'était le raisin noir, ou le raisin blanc.

Eir se sentit en train de suffoquer. Elle se pinçait les lèvres. Pourquoi cette embrassade s'éternisait-elle? Ses battements de cœur se firent plus erratique.

"_ Ce n'est pas pour vous offenser... Mais j'ai... Des difficultés à... Respirer."

La compagne du roi la relâcha aussitôt affichant une moue mi-désolée, mi-anxieuse. Eir eut un sourire compatissant.

"_ Ce n'est pas bien grave. Rien n'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas? Dit la mortelle en fixant la belle blonde."

Elles entendirent un raclement de gorge. Toutes les deux se tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit. Caius regardait attentivement sa parente. Dans ses iris rougeâtres une lueur d'inquiétude brillait et ne parvenait pas à le quitter. Aro et Marcus s'étaient eux aussi redressés sur leur chaise. La reine recula de quelques pas soudainement soucieuse. Elle croisa les yeux de son mari qui lui souriait tendrement afin de la rassurer. Il lui prit la main et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

"_ Pouvons-nous... Savoir... Ce qui vous a causé autant de tristesse? Demanda Marcus.

_ Je... Viens de voir un... Flash.

_ Un flash? Répéta Aro pour encourager la jeune femme à continuer son récit.

_ Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus? Interrogea Caius.

_ Asseyez-vous, mon enfant, conseilla le leader des Volturi."

Eir s'exécuta sans protester face à la qualification qu'Aro venait de lui faire. Elle n'était plus une enfant mais évita de le faire remarquer... Et pourquoi devait-elle remettre la parole d'Aro en cause? Il se montrait parfaitement correct envers elle... Bien que des fois... Elle voulait le remettre à sa place. A moins que... Ce visage amicale n'était qu'une façade? Si c'était le cas... Comment fallait-elle qu'elle fasse pour le démasquer? Elle posa ses mains sur la table.

"_ J'étais... Dans un placard avec... Didyme.

_ Didyme? Murmura Athénodora en portant ses mains au niveau de son cœur mort. Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, Caius.

_ Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux-espoirs, ma douce, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Nous ignorons encore si... Elle est en vie.

_ Elle l'est, fit la mortelle. Autrement les Roumains n'auraient pas proposé ce marché.

_ Eir a raison, admit Marcus en opinant. Si Didyme était morte, ils n'auraient pas eu de monnaie d'échange."

Ils se turent un court instant, tout en se concertant du regard.

"_ Continuez, Eir, ordonna Aro. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter?

_ J'entendais des voix. Deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. Ils se disputaient mais... Je ne comprenais pas leur conversation. J'avais peur. J'étais blottie dans les bras de votre sœur, reprit l'humaine en se tripotant les cheveux. Je pense... Que ma mère... Voulait qu'on se cache. Comme pour éviter d'alerter... De mauvaises personnes."

Marcus se pencha vers Aro afin de converser à voix basse. Le frère de Didyme avait une expression sceptique et opina plusieurs fois de la tête. Eir ne pouvait suivre la discussion. Premièrement, ils parlaient en grec ancien. Deuxièmement, le débit était vraiment inhumain. Et troisièmement, elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre par Caius qui n'arrêtait pas de l'observer d'une étrange manière. Et cela mettait vraiment Eir mal à l'aise. La jeune femme jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux avec un petit sourire enfantin. Elle venait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais voulu couper ses cheveux. C'était à cause de Didyme. Elle voulait lui ressembler. Le plus jeune des rois écarquilla des yeux. Eir se comportait comme Creirwy lorsqu'elle se mettait à rêvasser.

"_ A quoi pensez-vous?"

L'humaine tourna ses yeux vers le vampire d'un air absent. Caius répéta sa question ce qui fit tressaillir la jeune fiancée. Il ordonna à Athénodora de reprendre sa place. Ce qu'elle fit dans la foulée.

"_ Alors? Insista-t-il de son regard assez pénétrant."

Eir crut qu'elle était passée aux lasers x sous les yeux de l'immortel. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois. Oui, elle devait bien admettre qu'il lui faisait peur. De temps en temps. Elle ouvrit les lèvres puis les referma lentement. La jeune femme aurait préféré en parler en privé. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas discuter de cela devant autant de vampires. Surtout que maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient les sens hyper-développés et que même si elle souhaitait être discrète, son entreprise serait vouée à l'échec.

"_ Eir? S'impatienta le blond en frappant consciencieusement ses doigts sur la table."

Aro et Marcus les observèrent attentivement. Attendant eux aussi la réponse de l'humaine.

"_ Eir? Appela le leader des Volturi. Pouvez-vous répondre à l'interrogation de Caius?"

Au lieu de répondre directement, Eir saisit son portable et pianota le numéro de Bran et le porta à son oreille. Après trois coups sonores, son ami décrocha.

"_ Eir? Le clan d'Eléazar vient de partir, annonça l'Avalonien. Ils commençaient à avoir soif.

_ D'accord. Peux-tu me dire... Si Kay est avec toi? Interrogea son amie.

_ Il est allé au PMU. Tu sais bien à quel point il adore parier sur les courses.

_ Oui, grogna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. Et Celiburn et Katell?

_ Ils sont avec moi. Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que ce que tu as à nous dire est très important?"

Le cœur de la mortelle s'affola. Elle sentit une vague de calme l'envahir. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit Jasper et Alice derrière elle. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois et déclara d'une voix chevrotante.

"_ J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Commence par la bonne."

Evidemment, il faisait tout le contraire. Mais bon cela arrangeait quelque peu Eir.

"_ Nous avons retrouvé Sorah."

Eir entendit l'exclamation ravie de la part de Katell. Elle la voyait bien en train de brandir le point en l'air tout en sautant du sol. A cette image, elle eut un petit sourire. Pourvu que la prochaine nouvelle n'allait pas la faire dégringoler vers l'Enfer.

"_ Ouais... Et là, je peux m'attendre au pire."

La jeune femme prit une autre respiration afin de calmer son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

"_ Son poumon a été perforée. Carlisle... L'a transformé pour la sauver.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que Kay l'entende, soupira Katell au loin."

La compagne de Carlisle se crispa. Et elle sentit d'autres vagues de calme, de sérénité la percuter. Ce qui tendirent plus violemment ses muscles. Jasper intensifia ses ondes bienfaisantes mais grogna férocement lorsqu'il comprit qu'Eir était en train de résister à son pouvoir.

"_ Eir, siffla-t-il."

Et presque automatiquement, elle comprit ce qui clochait. Elle inspira encore et encore et laissa le pouvoir de Jasper agir sur elle.

"_ Qui en a eu l'idée? Demanda Bran, sérieusement. Carlisle? Ou toi?

_ Moi. C'est moi qui lui ait ordonné de le faire.

_ Bon sang, Eir! Tu aurais dû nous prévenir avant de prendre cette décision! S'emporta son ami."

Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité la frappa de plein fouet. Dans un premier temps, elle blêmit puis sa peau prit un violent fard de la tête jusqu'aux épaules.

"_ Il y aurait eu une autre solution, je l'aurais prise, Bran, plaida Eir, à moitié paniquée.

_ Passe-la moi, Bran, ordonna la voix de Celiburn."

Il y a eu un petit silence. Eir redouta la suite des événements.

"_ Eir? Fit le forgeron.

_ Oui, Celiburn.

_ Tu as fait le bon choix."

Son stress s'envola aussitôt après ces mots. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Ainsi on ne lui tenait pas rigueur. Elle se sentit mieux. Celiburn la comprenait. Et cela l'apaisait.

"_ Nous allons mettre au courant Kay. Et on va éviter qu'il s'en prenne à Carlisle, à Sorah ou à toi. Sois quand même sur tes gardes. Il serait bien capable de nous échapper. Katell va te rejoindre, au cas où.

_ D'accord, à bientôt."

Eir reposa son portable sur la table. Son visage était plus serein. Ses muscles, plus détendus. Les rois l'étudièrent attentivement du regard. Caius avait une mine perplexe. Marcus semblait être affecté par quelque que l'humaine n'avait pas encore pris conscience. Et Aro la contemplait avec une extrême compassion que la plupart des Cullen et des Volturi ne comprirent pas. A vrai dire, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi, sans son masque de dirigeant. Edward en était très surpris car Aro ne laissait pas ses sentiments éclatés à la surface. La dernière fois que l'Ancien avait agi ainsi, c'était lorsque Rénesmée lui avait montré ses pensées.

"_ Vous voyez? N'ont-ils pas été compréhensifs? Demanda Marcus d'une voix très paternelle.

_ Si. Plus que ce que j'aurai espéré. Mais j'avais peur qu'avec nos antécédents, ils se seraient précipités jusqu'ici pour vous porter préjudices.

_ Vous entendre dire que vous vous préoccupez de notre survie me touche beaucoup, dit l'époux de Didyme en mettant sa grande main sur celle de l'humaine.

_ Je veux éviter toute effusion de sang."

Les trois rois acquiescèrent silencieusement de la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Eir se leva afin de remonter dans sa chambre d'ancienne adolescente. Elle voulait tenir compagnie à Carlisle et à Sorah en attendant l'arrivée de Katell. Arrivée sur le seuil de la pièce, elle s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte pour observer Carlisle. Il était immobile sur sa chaise. Il devait sûrement être dans ses pensées car il ne s'était même pas retourné. La jeune femme observa longuement le corps de son amie. Sorah tremblait et gémissait. Eir s'en voulait tellement. Comment Sorah allait-elle réagir à sa nouvelle condition?

Mais l'humaine venait de comprendre autre chose d'important. Elle avait pris conscience l'importance que Carlisle portait pour la vie humaine. Bien qu'il était un prédateur, il refoulait le monstre qu'il était au plus profond de son être afin de se faire pardonner par son Dieu. Elle comprenait aussi l'envie de Carlisle de sauver des vies par la transformation là où la médecine ne pouvait plus rien faire pour ces malades et ces blessés.

Eir venait de prendre une _autre_ décision.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

 **Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que vu que c'est bientôt les fêtes, je posterai au moins un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Merci de me suivre encore une fois pour ce nouveau chapitre. :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres précédemment. :D Et que j'aurai le droit à quelques petits commentaires? C'est bientôt Noël, soyez généreux, s'il vous plait. :)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 21:**

Eir s'approcha lentement de son compagnon. Elle avait eu de la chance de l'avoir croisé deux fois dans sa vie. Même si la première fois, elle ne s'en souvient plus. Mais comment oublier sa rencontre à l'UBO? La jeune femme soupira rien qu'en repensant à cela. Son sourire se fit rêveur. Était-ce le hasard ou le destin si Carlisle et Eir se sont retrouvés vingt ans plus tard? Peut-être un peu des deux, qui sait?

L'humaine enroula amoureusement ses bras autour du cou de son amant, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il fut assez surpris de l'avoir contre lui après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Mais au fond de lui, il était tout de même soulagé de la sentir contre son corps. En plus, il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Le vampire sentit le souffle brûlant sur sa nuque. Puis il perçut le nez de sa compagne qui s'était enfouis dans les cheveux dorés du médecin. Carlisle l'entendit respirer son odeur. Et la prise de la jeune femme se resserra autour du cou de son fiancé. L'immortel huma l'air et remarqua le parfum que dégageait sa douce amante, qui le rassura très rapidement. Eir inondait d'ondes d'amour, de tendresse et de bienveillance. Il constata aussi un autre fumet, plus subtil... Plus léger. Qu'il connaissait bien. Et qu'il aimait sentir. Il leva son nez en l'air et reprit une bouffée d'air. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se voir dans un miroir, il savait que ses pupilles dorées étaient devenues sombres. Tout ça à cause d'une petite odeur de luxure qui ne quittait plus Eir depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité. Carlisle se pinça les lèvres, visiblement émoustillé par le désir de sa compagne. Le médecin ressentit une violente envie de luxure.

Le faisait-elle exprès? Le fait de sentir la poitrine de sa fiancée contre son dos réveillait incontestablement sa bête noire. Il échappa un sourd grognement qui ne laissa pas Eir indifférente. Elle se redressa de quelques centimètres. Carlisle leva sa tête afin de croiser le regard de son humaine. Le vampire émit un autre vrombissement plus fort. Ses yeux se firent envieux, plus insistant. Eir rougit fortement, comprenant le message que le médecin lui faisait passer. Soudain, les lèvres de la jeune femme se trouvèrent au niveau de l'oreille de son amant. Carlisle imagina la chaude langue de son aimée en train de lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille. D'une manière très sensuelle. Le médecin eut une nouvelle fois une furieuse montée de luxure. Il eut un sursaut, montrant son impatience à Eir par cette envie pressante. Il haleta sauvagement. L'immortel entendait le cœur de sa compagne battre à tout rompre contre la poitrine. Carlisle fit un troisième grondement, plus puissant que les deux autres.

Comment Eir faisait-elle pour lui faire perdre toute contenance? En plus, son humaine n'avait rien fait pour attiser cette folle envie de s'accoupler. Non. C'est lui, tout seul, qui se faisait des films. Même Esmé ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet.

"_ J'ai réfléchi, fit doucement Eir. C'est d'accord pour la transformation. C'est toi qui me vampirisera, pas Caius, tu m'entends? Je t'appartiens. Et bientôt pour l'éternité. Et puis... Tu me transformes que si je suis blessée ou que je suis réellement en danger."

En moins d'une seconde, Carlisle la mit sur ses genoux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois et peu de temps après, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés, langoureux.

"_ Comment veux-tu que je garde mon sérieux? Souffla Carlisle entre deux baisers. Si tu prononces les mots que j'ai envie d'entendre de ta voix..."

Eir s'éloigna un peu de lui et le lorgna du regard, mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse. Le vampire n'aimait pas quand elle mettait de la distance entre eux. Il aimait sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Cela le réchauffait. Elle lui rappelait son humanité qu'il avait perdu lors de sa transformation.

"_ Alors pour toi, il faudrait que je ne te touche plus, que je ne te souris plus, que je ne te parle plus pour éviter que monsieur perde son contrôle?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, murmura-t-il en plaquant sa femme contre lui."

La jeune mortelle mit ses mains sur le torse du vampire, toujours avec ce sourire enchanté. Elle porta sa main vers l'encolure de sa chemise et fit comme si elle le remettait en place. Elle se pinça érotiquement sa lèvre. Et cela provoqua une nouvelle montée de luxure dans le corps de l'immortel. Eir savait le faire languir. Elle aimait se faire désirer et elle n'hésitait pas à en jouer. Cependant, l'humaine savait bien que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour s'unir. A moins qu'elle demande à ses parents adoptifs d'emprunter leur chambre ou la chambre d'ami... Elle n'était pas sûre de leur réponse. Non. Il valait mieux que Carlisle et elle se retrouvent dans leur appartement. Pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. En plus elle n'osait pas imaginer les réflexions qu'elle aurait de la part de plusieurs vampires par rapport à leurs ébats.

"_ Dois-je... Comprendre que nos câlins te manquent?"

Carlisle grogna. Encore une fois. Sa fiancée le comprit comme une réponse affirmative.

"_ Attendons la fin de la transformation de Sorah, veux-tu? Tu m'as dit qu'on devrait éviter de s'exciter lorsqu'un Nouveau-Né est sur le point de se réveiller."

Le vampire opina lentement de la tête, quelque peu déçu. Il allait devoir demander à Robin et Erwan s'ils ne pouvaient pas leur emprunter la chambre d'ami. Il ne pourrait pas attendre trois jours sans caresser sa bien-aimée. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Eir s'en remettra et devra faire avec si un jour, elle devenait un vampire. La jeune femme entendit un long soupir provenant de son fiancé. Elle perçut aussi que son esprit était quelque peu occupé. Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement le visage d'ange du médecin. Il ronronna face à ce tendre contact. Puis d'un coup, elle enfouissait ses deux mains dans ses mèches blondes. Elle respira une nouvelle fois l'odeur de l'immortel. L'odeur de la forêt de conifère était la plus prédominante. Puis vint un léger fumet de champignons. Et Eir adorait le respirer. Soudain, l'humaine se blottit un peu plus contre son amant, laissant retomber ses mains sur ce torse glacé, tandis qu'il raffermissait son étreinte sur elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras.

"_ Qu'est-ce qui préoccupe autant ton esprit, Carlisle?

_ Toi.

_ Moi? S'étonna la mortelle.

_ Si je veux veiller sur ta sécurité, je ne peux continuer à travailler à l'hôpital. Et l'éducation de Sorah me prendra aussi beaucoup de temps.

_ Tu veux démissionner? Mais, tu aimes tellement ton travail.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Eir. Mais lorsque ma compagne est en danger, c'est sa sécurité qui prime sur mon travail. Et ce n'est pas la médecine qui va me séparer de toi. Quand cette histoire se terminera, je pourrai me consacrer à mon métier. Ne sois pas inquiète pour cela.

_ Cela ne va pas... Te manquer?"

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant à son aimée. Eir avait toujours le don de se soucier des autres. Cela le touchait profondément.

"_ La seule chose qui me manque lorsque je vais et je suis au travail, c'est toi."

Eir étira ses lèvres en un beau sourire. C'était le genre de sourire qui faisait fondre le cœur froid du vampire. Et cela faisait tout son charme. L'immortel plongea sur sa bouche. Comment y résister?

 ** _oOoOo_**

Sorah n'avait pas senti les morsures que Carlisle lui venait de faire. Sa peau s'était désagréablement brûlée, embrasée, immolée. Son cœur pulsait violemment contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'on l'avait plongé dans une bassine d'huile brûlante et qu'une main invisible l'empêchait d'en sortir. Peu à peu, la sensation de pointe la perforant de part et d'autres de son corps la fit frémir. Gémir. En plus de cela, elle avait l'affreuse perception d'avoir des cloques se former sur tous son corps. Chaque parcelle de son anatomie la démangeait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que ces flammes ardentes s'éteignent, disparaissent de son être. La jeune femme avait tellement... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle vivrait l'enfer.

Son esprit voulait crier, hurler sa douleur. Son mal-être. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide! Que quelqu'un la sauve de ce feu incandescent. De ce bûcher infernal. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour appeler une personne qui serait susceptible de la délivrer de cette affliction. En vain... Elle essaya de bouger afin de s'échapper de ce brasier qui la hantait. En vain... Toutes ces tentatives ne firent qu'accentuer sa souffrance.

Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien? Pourquoi personne ne voyait-elle pas sa douleur? Sa peine? Pourquoi ne la tuait-on pas? Elle sentait. Elle savait qu'il y avait deux présences à côté d'elle. Pourquoi ne voyaient-elles qu'elle s'enflammait?

D'un coup, Sorah perçut qu'on lui enlevait ses vêtements et qu'on lui lavait le corps. Elle sentait l'humidité sur ses membres mais cela ne fit pas diminuer la douleur. Puis lentement, on la recouvrit. Les gestes étaient doux et délicats. L'Avalonienne savait que c'était les gestes d'une femme.

Qui était-ce? Qui s'occupait d'elle avait autant de tendresse?

Sorah ignora combien de temps elle était allongée. Elle ne savait pas si elle était sur un lit ou sur le planché. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Et puis, ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Cela la déstabilisait grandement.

Le feu semblait s'atténuer avec le temps. Chose impensable! Sorah n'aurait jamais imaginé s'habituer à cette torture.

Soudain, ses sens étaient plus en alerte. Plus vifs. Plus développés. Même si elle ne voyait pas, la jeune femme percevait son environnement par l'odorat. Elle eut la confirmation des deux présences par leurs parfums. L'un était sucré et chaud. L'autre était plus froid, plus distant. Le premier sentait les fleurs d'acacia, l'écume et la mer. Et le deuxième sentait la forêt sous une fine couche de rosée. Sorah perçut aussi une touche de champignon, de réglisse et de mélisse. Un vrai régal pour les sens...

Inconsciemment, Sorah tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de mettre des noms sur ses personnes qui veillaient sur elle. Car la jeune femme sentait bien qu'elle vivait encore malgré la souffrance qu'elle subissait. Là encore, elle entendit un battement de cœur. Il avait l'air d'avoir un rythme tout à fait normal. Pourquoi n'entendait-elle pas un deuxième?

Un liquide glacial se propagea lentement et douloureusement. Sorah ne sentait plus ses orteils, et peut à peu, ses pieds, ses jambes, ses mains et ses bras suivirent le même chemin. C'est comme si elle s'était amusée à mettre son corps dans un congélateur pendant des heures.

Et plus rien. Plus un bruit. Plus un souffle. Plus un battement de cœur à part le sien qui semblait faiblir à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait. Brusquement son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois. La douleur s'intensifia alors que Sorah avait pensé que toute cette affliction était terminée. La brûlure, dont elle était victime, ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur elle. Les flammes avaient beau la toucher, la brûler, elles ne l'avaient en aucun cas tués. Et ça, c'était bizarre.

Pourquoi? Était-ce une façon de la punir? Était-ce Ceridwen qui la punissait pour avoir failli à sa mission?

Tout d'un coup, ses oreilles sifflèrent violemment. Son cœur éclata et se réduisit au silence. Et pourtant... Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, Sorah continuait à sentir les odeurs, les tissus - maintenant elle était sûre qu'elle était sur un lit - et à entendre des voix et de l'eau qui coulait. Abondamment. Les voix provenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Instinctivement, elle tendit l'oreille comme pour augmenter son ouïe. Il n'y avait aucuns battements de cœur. Enfin si! Deux. Ils battaient normalement. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. La jeune femme pensa que Robin et Erwan avaient fermé leur établissement jusqu'à ce que la menace qui pesait sur Eir ait disparu. C'était plutôt une sage décision.

Des gouttes d'eau frappaient inlassablement sur contre la vitre. La pluie? Sans doute... Son attention revint vers ces deux cœurs. Ils l'attiraient vers eux. La salive lui vint à la bouche sans qu'elle en sache la raison. Et elle perçut ensuite que ces cœurs appartenaient à ses deux amies. Eir et Katell. Sorah reconnut les voix des deux jeunes femmes. Elles étaient en train de chanter et l'une d'elle gratter une guitare. C'était sûrement Eir.

 _I saw the light fade from the sky - J'ai vu la lumière se dissimuler dans le ciel_

 _On the wind I heard a sigh - Le vent m'a murmuré un soupir_

 _As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers - Tandis que la neige recouvrait mes frères tombés_

 _I will sing this last goodbye - Je leur chanterai ce dernier adieu_

Sorah identifia leur chanson en poussant un très grand soupir. Assez triste. Eir et Katell avaient toujours aimé les mélodies émouvantes, tristes et sentimentales. Comme celle de Billy Boyd qui chantait _"The Last Goodbye"_ dans The Hobbit.

L'Avalonienne ouvrit doucement les paupières, craignant déjà la vue qu'elle allait avoir. Elle fut éblouie par la clarté de la pièce. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui indiqua que le ciel était encore couvert. Et effectivement, il pleuvait. Encore. Puis Sorah prit le temps de balayer la salle du regard. Les murs étaient tapissés de dessins de créatures imaginaires, mythiques ou réelles, des poèmes, des chansons ou tout simplement des esquisses d'un certain vampire médecin. Sorah eut un petit sourire. Elle savait où elle se trouvait et se sentit rassurée. La jeune femme se redressa sur son séant et se retrouva rapidement debout devant le lit. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. La néophyte remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de bleus. Sa plaie avait disparue. Sa souffrance aussi. Comme par magie.

Et quelqu'un avait pris le temps de lui changer ses habits. Sorah était vêtue d'une robe courte jusqu'au haut des genoux, rouge, avec un profond décolleté en v. Elle avait des épaulettes en chaines dorées.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi?

Autre constatation de sa part, sa vue s'était nettement améliorée. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait besoin de lunette mais elle pouvait lire les titres des livres de la bibliothèque du voisin d'en face sans être dans la pièce. Sur le coup, Sorah chercha quelqu'un des yeux. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'explication. Juste un tout petit peu. En plus de cela, elle voyait chaque particule de poussière flotter dans les airs et se déposer très lentement sur le sol. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit très légèrement, étonnée. Soudain, elle mit une main sur sa poitrine comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Plus de battements de cœur. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant que son cerveau comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle essaya en vain de se souvenir d'une parole, d'un visage...

 _"Je te prie de m'excuser pour le geste que je vais faire, Sorah. Eir n'est pas prête à te laisser partir."_

C'était une voix d'homme mais elle ne put le reconnaître. Pourtant... Cette voix lui était familière...

Sorah prit la décision de quitter la chambre. Elle voulait voir Eir. La compagne de Carlisle devait détenir quelques informations capitales pour l'Avalonienne. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte en moins de deux secondes. Elle posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte et l'ouvrit - un peu - brusquement. Il y eut un craquement sonore.

"_ Et merde, souffla Sorah en déposant les restes de la porte contre le mur."

Puis, elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers silencieusement et d'une extrême lenteur digne d'un escargot. Elle était complètement subjuguée par ses sens. Elle entendait différentes discussions et pouvait les suivre très aisément. Certains parlaient des loups-garous et du conflit à venir et d'autres faisaient des blagues assez salaces. Même un vampire était en train de parier sur Carlisle. Sorah haussa un sourcil, curieuse. Pourquoi cet immortel pariait sur le médecin?

"_ A votre avis, combien de temps Carlisle va-t-il encore tenir? Demanda une grosse voix gutturale.

_ Emmett! Je t'ai entendu, fit la voix calme du docteur."

Sorah se pétrifia. Ces mots se reformaient dans son esprit. Lentement. Inlassablement. Cette phrase tournait dans son cerveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne enfin le sens.

 _"Je te prie de m'excuser pour le geste que je vais faire, Sorah. Eir n'est pas prête à te laisser partir."_

Carlisle l'avait sauvé de la mort. Ses yeux piquèrent atrocement. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne vinrent pas. Jamais. Seul, un trou béant vibrait sur cette découverte, sur cette nouvelle dans sa poitrine.

Le dénommé Emmett rigola à gorge déployée. Enfin... C'est ce que Sorah supposait puisque son rire était assez franc, assez décontracté. L'Avalonienne parvenait à percevoir les déplacements des hommes et des femmes dans la pièce. Eir et Katell chantaient toujours.

 _Night is now falling - La nuit tombe à présent_

 _So ends this day - Ce jour prend fin_

 _The road is now calling - Désormais la route nous attend_

 _And I must away - Et je dois m'en aller_

 _Over hil and under tree - Au-delà des collines et sous les arbres_

 _Through lands where never light has shone - Par les terres n'ayant jamais vu la lumière_

 _By silver streams that run down to the sea - Le long de flux argentés ruisselants vers la mer_

 _Under cloud, beneath the stars - Sous les nuages et les étoiles_

 _Over snow and winter's morn - Sous la neige et les matins hivernaux_

 _I turn at last to paths that lead home - Je rejoins enfin ce chemin qui mène à la maison._

Soudain, une brûlure lancinante se propagea dans sa gorge. On aurait dit qu'un chat faisait ses griffes dans son œsophage. Sa gorge était sèche. Sorah avait une brusque envie de boire. Elle se laissa guider par son instinct. Des battements de cœur. Des odeurs alléchantes. Succulentes. Sa vue fut brusquement rougeâtre. L'Avalonienne ne réfléchissait plus. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte qui séparait le bar de l'appartement des propriétaires de cet établissement. Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur les deux humaines. Elles s'étaient installées sur des tabourets près du comptoir. Carlisle était à quelques mètres de sa fiancée et était en train de discuter avec un grand homme aux cheveux bruns, un peu ondulés. Plus loin, il y avait un blond et un châtain. Tous les quatre s'étaient figés et avaient tourné les yeux vers Sorah. Leurs iris observèrent attentivement la nouvelle arrivante. L'Avalonienne sentit qu'ils étaient sur le qui-vive. Elle ignorait la raison et s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était ce liquide qui circulait dans les veines de ces mortelles. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, Sorah était devant ses amies. Plusieurs immortels s'étaient rapprochés pour intervenir. L'ancienne humaine ne vit pas le geste qu'Eir leur fit. Leur intimant silencieusement de ne pas l'immobiliser. D'un coup, un profond et sinistre grognement sortit de sa poitrine. Elle se figea à quelques centimètres du visage d'Eir. La compagne de Carlisle portait une robe fluide en voile rehaussée d'une ceinture de côte de maille argentée et des collants. Et autour du cou, elle avait opté pour un foulard rouge. Visiblement, elle cachait quelque chose en-dessous car Sorah pouvait apercevoir des traces violacées... Un bleu?

Sorah n'avait jamais vu à quel point son amie était belle et... Attirante. Son parfum floral était vraiment... Alléchante. Plus que l'arôme que dégageait Katell de son corps. La compagne de Carlisle avait arrêté de gratter sa guitare. Son visage avait pâlit et son cœur s'emballait trop au goût de l'Avalonienne.

 _Bom. Bom. Bom._

Quelle magnifique mélodie... Sorah grogna une nouvelle fois. Sa bouche effleura le cou gracieux de la descendante de Ceridwen. Elle la sentit frissonner. Une odeur de peur lui parvient jusqu'à ses narines. C'était un fumet fortement intéressant. Et cela faisait du remous dans tout son être.

 _Bom. Bom. Bom._

Le Nouveau-Né avait cligné des yeux. Jamais elle... Ne penserait à faire du mal à l'une de ses proches. Et surtout pas à Eir. Ni à Katell. Abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais sa raison fut rapidement tut par ses instincts. Ses besoins primitifs.

 _Bom. Bom. Bom._

Comment ce cœur pouvait-il battre? Comment pouvait-il émettre une aussi belle mélodie? Sorah était complètement ensorcelée par ce son.

Eir et Sorah se fixèrent longuement du regard. Les deux n'osaient guère bouger, pensant que l'autre essayerait par tous les moyens de passer à l'attaque ou de s'enfuir en courant. La vampire posa ses mains de chaque côté de la jeune femme, comme pour l'emprisonner. Comme pour lui donner aucun échappatoire. Katell avait discrètement sorti une de ses dagues mais Eir répéta le même geste que précédemment. L'autre humaine rengaina lentement son arme tout en ne quittant pas Sorah des yeux. La future Maîtresse d'Avalon avait un visage assez perplexe. Un brin trop sérieux aussi, avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de peur. Autour d'elles, les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. A présent, toutes les paires d'yeux rouges et dorées étaient tournées vers les trois Avaloniennes. Attendant sûrement un geste de plus de la part de la néophyte pour intervenir.

D'un coup, Sorah glapit fortement comme si quelqu'un venait de lui écraser le pied, tourna vivement les talons et disparut à l'étage. Elle se réfugia sous la couverture du lit d'Eir. Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle avait failli se nourrir du sang de ses deux meilleurs amies. Elle avait failli les tuer. Elle était devenue un monstre...

 ** _oOoOo_**

Eir souffla de soulagement lorsque Sorah était retournée d'elle-même dans la chambre. L'humaine avait bien cru qu'elle allait y passer. Elle ignorait complètement ce qui était passé dans la tête de son amie mais elle était bien contente de la voir partir. Carlisle s'était rapproché de sa bien-aimée. Ses traits étaient tirés en arrière, et exprimaient une vive anxiété. Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres et l'enlaça tendrement.

"_ Je pense que celle qui a le plus besoin de réconfort se trouve en haut, fit remarquer la mortelle. Robin, est-ce que Carlisle peut prendre des bouteilles de sang animal dans la réserve?

_ Oui, bien sûr, ma chérie."

Robin et Erwan avaient décidé de passer l'éponge sur l'écart de conduite de leur fille adoptive. Et Eir n'avait pas déposé sa lettre de démission. Elle aimait trop ce bar pour le quitter. C'était sa maison. Là où elle avait grandi.

"_ Monte en haut car je sens qu'elle est en train de se morfondre."

Carlisle échangea un bref regard à Jasper qui confirma les dires de son aimée par un signe de tête.

"_ Je t'aime, susurra Eir en embrassant le front de son amant. Et explique lui tout ce que tu sais sur votre communauté. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la perdre.

_ Je sais, mon ange."

Carlisle commença à s'éloigner d'Eir mais elle le rattrapa par la manche de sa chemise.

"_ Et dis-lui que je suis désolée. Je comprendrais si elle m'en veut pour... _Ça_...

_ Elle n'éprouve pas de haine envers Carlisle, ni envers toi, fit Jasper en s'avançant vers eux. Elle est plutôt reconnaissante mais comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, elle est en train de broyer du noir.

_ Elle a l'air de le prendre bien, dit Félix.

_ Pour l'instant, Félix. Ses émotions peuvent évoluer, releva la future Maîtresse d'Avalon."

Le médecin s'en alla après avoir pris des bouteilles de sang tandis que sa compagne se réinstalla sur son tabouret. Elle émit un long soupir.

"_ _Bon dious_! J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.

_ Tu as joué avec le feu, déclara Katell, sévèrement.

_ Je sais, admit Eir, piteusement."

Il y eut un silence entre elles tandis que les conversations des immortels reprenaient. Mais les rois observèrent attentivement leur échange.

"_ Je trouve étrange que Kay ne soit pas venu te trouver, fit remarquer son amie.

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ Ne parle pas de malheur.

_ Bon d'accord. Changeons de sujet. Comment ça avance avec Bran? Demanda Eir avec un petit sourire taquin."

Katell piqua un violent fard. Elle commença à se tripoter les doigts. Eir s'esclaffa tout en essayant de se montrer discrète. En vain.

"_ Eh bien... Lentement mais sûrement...

_ Et quand as-tu eu de ses nouvelles? Demanda la compagne de Carlisle."

Là, l'Avalonienne ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle se sentait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle savait ce que Eir essayait de faire.

"_ Arrête Eir. Comme tu peux être agaçante quand tu le veux.

_ Si vraiment il t'aimait, il t'aurait envoyé un petit message disant que tout allait bien. Non, crois-moi, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose.

_ Eir!"

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Katell qui l'a reprenait, mais Edward. La concernée fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi intervenait-il?

"_ Ne vois-tu pas que tu es en train de la stresser encore plus? Dit-il."

Eir jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et bredouilla un "pardon" rempli de culpabilité. Katell lui donna un coup de coude dans les reins en disant:

"_ Je sais que tu es aussi stressée que moi."

La fiancée du médecin opina lentement de la tête tout en esquissant un vague sourire.

"_ Que dirais-tu d'un bol d'air frais? Proposa le nouveau membre du clan Cullen. Je dois donner à manger à Lucifer. Et puis avec ce qui se passe... Il doit vraiment s'ennuyer.

_ Je ne suis pas contre, s'exclama Katell. Qu'attendons-nous?"

Eir se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée mais s'arrêta au niveau de la table des souverains. Athénodora était assise à sa place et semblait attendre quelque chose. Quelque part, la jeune femme se sentit triste pour l'épouse de Caius. La reine devait rester toutes ses journées et ses nuits enfermées dans ses appartements. Eir n'aurait jamais supporté cela. Pourvu que Carlisle n'agirait pas de la sorte une fois qu'elle sera mariée à lui...

"_ Caius, puis-je vous emprunter votre femme?

_ Ma femme? S'étonna-t-il en se rapprochant du trio. Pour aller chez vous?

_ Oui. Et en même temps je lui ferai visiter Landerneau."

Le visage d'Athénodora s'illumina d'un coup. L'épouse du roi se leva, se précipita vers lui et s'agrippa à son bras.

"_ Dis oui, Caius, s'enthousiasma la belle blonde. J'ai vraiment envie de bouger. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée dehors."

Elle aurait pu le secouer comme un pommier pour qu'il cède. Elle avait une moue tellement mignonne à cet instant qu'Eir éclata de rire devant cette situation pour la moins... Enfantine. Et après on ose lui dire qu'elle était une enfant, hein? Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers Aro qui la contemplait aussi. Visiblement, ils avaient pensé à la même chose. Caius soupira. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. S'il refusait, Athénodora fera tout pour le lui faire regretter. Il émit un nouveau soupir, exaspéré. Le Volturi secoua négativement de la tête, prêt à rendre les armes.

"_ Très bien, accepta-t-il.

_ Mais..., insista Eir, ayant remarqué que le souverain voulait poser une condition.

_ Je vous accompagne."

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ravie de cette nouvelle.

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? :)**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Coucou les miss (et les misters)!**

 **Je remercie Sn0wWhite pour ses commentaires. :) Et je remercie aussi les anonymes qui s'égarent sur cette histoire malgré le fait qu'ils n'osent pas écrire un petit mot de leur passage. Méfiez-vous autrement le Père Noël saura que vous avez été méchant(e) cette année! Oo**

 **Bon, voici ce vingt-deuxième opus de _"Se battre pour survivre"_. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et si jamais cela ne vous plait pas... Eh ben dites-le aussi. :)**

 **Bonne lecture, bonne soirée et bon week-end!**

 **Chapitre 22:**

Caius avait refusé sa garde personnelle. Il voulait fondre dans la masse. Et puis ils n'allaient pas bien loin. Les humaines leur donnèrent un parapluie puisque le temps ne s'était pas adoucit.

Le petit groupe sortit du bar par la porte de derrière, retomba sur la place du marché et longea les quais. Les deux Avaloniennes étaient plongées dans leur discussion alors que les deux vampires les écoutaient attentivement. Eir parlait très rapidement et ses gestes étaient assez vifs. Elle tenait Katell par le bras. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien. De la météo. De la mode. De Hunger Games. Et Caius haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi sa descendante s'enthousiasmait sur les jeux de la faim? Il restait quelques minutes silencieux, à hésiter de prendre la parole puis il comprit qu'elles parlaient d'un film. D'une trilogie, pour être plus précis. Eir lui jeta un coup d'oeil et ajouta:

"_ Vous devriez regarder Hunger Games. Il y a quelques clins d'œil à l'Antiquité."

Du coup, cela avait légèrement éveillé sa curiosité. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il était jeune vampire, il aimait observer les combats des gladiateurs dans le Colisée à Rome. A la fin des combats, il allait dans les sous-sols pour s'abreuver de sang. De toute manière, ces humains étaient agonisants et n'étaient plus aussi utile pour l'Empire Romain. A ses souvenirs, il eut un petit sourire. Nostalgique. Eir lui proposa de faire une soirée Hunger Games et Caius avait aussitôt accepté. Et depuis, le visage de sa parente était illuminé de mille feux. La jeune femme était comme sur un petit nuage. Katell s'en moqua très légèrement et Eir s'embrunit un peu. Mais cela n'aggrava guère sa joie, au contraire, le blond avait l'impression qu'elle redoublait d'intensité. Manquait plus qu'elle devienne comme Aro. Et là, il ne pourrait plus la supporter.

Ils venaient de traverser le pont de Caernafon pour rejoindre le quai de Cornouailles lorsque Caius saisit le bras d'Eir pour la mettre derrière lui. Le Volturi espérait que sa descendante n'avait pas remarqué cette inconnue. Katell fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard rougeâtre du vampire et remarqua une magnifique femme aux cheveux aubruns et ondulés. Elle avait les yeux ambrés comme ceux de la famille Cullen et se tenait debout, au seuil de la porte de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement d'Eir. Cette vampire semblait cherchée un moyen pour rentrer dans la demeure mais fort heureusement, elle était sécurisée par un interphone. Caius guida la mortelle vers un banc. Bon il était mouillé, mais Eir s'en accommoda. Le vampire lui ordonna de rester ici sous peine d'être enfermée jusqu'à ce que le conflit entre vampires, Avaloniens et lycanthropes soit terminé. Ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner.

Athénodora avait envie d'accompagné son époux mais elle savait ce que Caius pensait. Il fallait qu'un vampire reste avec Eir pour assurer sa sécurité. D'une certaine manière, il voulait la protéger aussi. Il lui donna des ordres au cas où si les choses s'envenimaient. Même s'il ne pensait pas que sa descendante était en danger en ce moment. Mais il valait mieux prévenir. C'était une simple question de sécurité. C'est tout.

Caius traversa la route et s'approcha lentement de l'immeuble, et de cette femme qui lui semblait tout à fait familière... Pourquoi était-elle là? Etait-ce pour parler à Eir ou à Carlisle? Il ne supporterait pas de voir l'humaine souffrir de sa faute. Eir était bien avec Carlisle, et était certainement mieux avec lui qu'avec Aro. Et le Volturi avait vu la puissance de leur amour malgré ce qu'Aro avait osé leur faire. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Eir lui avait aussi facilement pardonné. Quant à lui, il préférait garder un œil sur les faits et gestes d'Aro. Hors de question qu'il recommence. Cela pourrait se retourner contre leur alliance. En plus de cela son frère avait failli la tuer, trois jours auparavant. Depuis il lui adressait la parole que lorsque c'était des affaires importantes. C'est-à-dire: leur devoir de souverain.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Elle fit un sursaut et commença à reculer. A moitié tétanisée par la peur.

"_ Esmé, dit le blond."

L'ancienne femme de Carlisle paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux balayaient sans cesse la rue, le quai comme si elle craignait qu'on la voit en compagnie du Volturi.

"_ Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici?"

Bien que le roi avait une petite idée de la chose en question, il voulait l'entendre de vive-voix. En plus de cela, la fragrance de Carlisle était encore présente. Même si elle était moins puissante, Esmée avait dû la pister. Mais pourquoi aller à l'appartement d'Eir alors que le médecin avait une maison à Pencran? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond en était presque certain.

"_ Je souhaite parler à Carlisle. J'ai reconnu son odeur et elle m'a guidé jusqu'ici. Et vous? Que faites-vous ici?"

Caius l'observa minutieusement. Suspicieusement. Elle avait réussi à garder une voix polie mais il y avait quelques tonalités aiguës. Lui indiquant qu'elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec lui. Pourtant il n'était pas... Menaçant à cet instant, si? Le Volturi aperçut alors des fines cicatrices et des traces de morsure sur la peau de la vampire. C'est comme si elle avait été démembrée, remembrée puis torturée. Pour quelle raison? Et par qui?

C'était vraiment... Étrange... Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'Esmée était aussi une victime? Pourquoi son instinct lui disait qu'elle se trouvait, elle aussi en danger? Mais il était encore trop tôt pour avancer quelque chose de plausible. De plus, il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

Le roi l'observa avec une certaine méfiance mêlée à de la curiosité. Il tentait de réprimer son animosité envers cette ancienne Cullen. Il grimaça.

"_ Je rends visite à ma fille, répondit-il hargneusement."

Esmé fit des yeux ronds, abasourdie par la déclaration du souverain. Pourtant, elle se souvenait très bien d'un Caius voulant tuer tous les hybrides car ce n'étaient que des aberrations.

"_Votre fille? Répéta-t-elle, quelque peu soupçonneuse.

_ D'ailleurs, Carlisle vint tout juste de lui demander au mariage."

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était vraiment pas la bienvenue ici si elle souhaitait faire du mal à Eir. Esmé avait reculé, encore une fois. Elle s'était figée de terreur. Avait-elle bien entendu? Carlisle avait demandé la main à une Volturi? C'était totalement impensable. Inimaginable. Et pourtant, face au regard sérieux de Caius, elle vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

"_ A quoi vous attendez-vous en revenant vers lui? Reprit le roi des vampires. Qu'il aurait attendu fidèlement votre retour alors que vous lui avez dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre vous? Vous les avez abandonné, Esmé. Croyez-vous qu'ils vont vous pardonner aussi facilement?

_ Vous ignorez complètement la raison pour laquelle je les ai quitté. Ne remettez pas en doute la compréhension de mon clan, rétorqua-t-elle."

Caius jeta un coup d'œil vers Eir, Katell et Athénodora. Esmé suivit son regard et à la vue des deux humaines, elle grogna. Le Volturi esquissait un sourire carnassier. Il sentit un fumet de jalousie venant de l'immortelle. Apparemment, elle était en train de repérer laquelle était Eir. Ne sachant pas que la fiancée de Carlisle était brune et non blonde comme son "père", Esmé fixait Katell intensément.

"_ Comptez-vous rester longtemps ici? Reprit le vampire.

_ Aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, dit froidement l'ancienne compagne du médecin. Et pas tant que je me serai pas expliquée avec Carlisle."

Caius se détourna d'elle, tellement ce spectacle était pathétique. Mais il éprouvait une jouissance à la voir dans cet état.

"_ Il vous en veut tellement, Esmé. Vous l'avez profondément blessé. Je ne pense pas qu'il effacera tout le mal que vous lui avez fait.

_ Je peux toujours le reconquérir. Ce n'est pas une humaine qui me séparera de lui."

Le vampire éclata de rire. D'un rire machiavélique qui fit frissonner l'autre immortelle.

"_ Vous n'avez pas tous les atouts de ma fille, Esmé. Elle porte la vie, la fertilité. Tout ce que vous ne pouvez pas donner à Carlisle, Eir l'a. Et croyez-moi, votre ancien compagnon la défendra de sa vie. Il s'est même prostitué pour la sauvegarder en vie. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela pour vous. Et puis, il y a un autre atout qu'elle possède, assez considérable et qui met Carlisle dans un état de luxure - qu'il est assez difficile à en faire sortir - c'est son parfum. Eir a une odeur bien plus alléchante, bien plus savoureuse que celle de Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine.

_ Votre fille n'est pas sa compagne d'éternité, répondit violemment la vampire.

_ Vous croyez? Vous ne l'avez pas vu comment il se comporte avec elle. Comment il la dévore du regard. Vous comprendrez que Carlisle vous a définitivement raillé de sa vie.

_ Ca, c'est ce que vous pensez, rétorqua Esmé. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

_ Eh bien, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez... Je vous dis: Bonne chance. Par contre, osez lui faire du mal et je me chargerai de vous personnellement."

L'immortelle plissa les yeux avec une lueur de défi. Etait-elle vraiment suicidaire? Peut-être. Caius ne se gênerait pas pour la tuer si elle touchait à un cheveu de sa descendante.

"_ Plus sérieusement... Pourquoi êtes-vous ici devant l'immeuble d'Eir? Carlisle n'est pas avec elle en ce moment. Il se trouve à l'hôpital Morvan, à Brest."

Esmé l'observa attentivement comme pour déceler un mensonge car c'en était un. Malheureusement ou heureusement, l'ancienne compagne du médecin mordit à l'hameçon.

"_ Cela ne vous regarde pas, trancha-t-elle, sauvagement."

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla prestement. Caius revint vers le petit groupe de femmes tout en repensant à cette entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir. Esmé se comportait d'une étrange manière. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de trembler alors que le Volturi n'était pas en position de force. Certes, il avait peut-être été un peu trop dur avec elle. Mais c'était son caractère.

Visiblement... Quelque chose clochait.

Athénodora se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son époux. Heureuse de le revoir en un seul morceau. Et surtout heureuse de savoir qu'Eir était la parente de son mari. La reine avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants comme toutes femmes souhaitant fonder une famille. Et ce sentiment d'envie était quadruplé lorsqu'elle était devenue une vampire. C'est ce que Caius percevait aujourd'hui encore.

"_ Quand l'adopterons-nous Caius? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse."

Caius la regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse. Pour lui comme pour Aro et Marcus, Eir n'avait pas atteint sa majorité. Elle n'avait donc pas le droit de prendre des décisions importantes. En plus de cela, même si Robin et Erwan étaient les parents adoptifs, il était parfaitement normal que Caius réclame ses droits parentaux. Certes, Eir était majeure aux yeux de l'état français... Mais elle était encore loin de se comporter comme une personne raisonnable. Après tout, n'était-il pas le seul parent qui restait à la jeune humaine? D'un point de vue juridique et moral, Eir lui revenait de droit, non? Cependant les temps avaient changé. Sa descendante était majeure et déjà indépendante. Il serait donc difficile de la convaincre d'être leur fille. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il l'entrain de sa femme, Caius lui souriait tendrement. Il voulait tellement lui faire plaisir. Le souverain se tourna vers Eir qui les fixait avec gaieté.

"_ Auriez-vous un moment à m'accorder pour que nous puissions parler seul à seul?"

Eir donna les clefs de son appartement à Katell qui guida Athénodora dans l'immeuble. La jeune femme n'avait pas cessé de contempler son aïeul. Elle sentait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Et sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

Quant à Caius, il ne savait pas comment commencer la discussion. Il avait toujours été maladroit avec les femmes, surtout lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il ne voulait pas froisser la jeune humaine. De plus, il craignait sa réaction. Eir marcha sur le sentier au bord de l'Elorn.

"_ De quoi voulez-vous parler, Caius? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ De vous."

Il sentit une vague d'incompréhension provenant de l'humaine. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Elle était curieuse.

"_ Je vous répondrai volontiers."

Le vampire resta un moment pantelant alors que la jeune femme avait repris sa marche. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambés.

"_ Vous me faites beaucoup pensé à Creirwy, dit-il embarrassé.

_ Dans ma façon d'être ou physiquement?"

Eir savait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Creirwy mais elle n'était pas soumise comme son aïeule.

"_ Un peu des deux.

_ Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez des sentiments à mon égard?"

Cette fois-ci, Eir était écarlate. Et un profond sentiment de malaise s'était installé entre eux. Caius mit sa main sur sa nuque, toujours aussi penaud.

"_ Des fois... Je me pose la question..."

Il y eut un long silence.

"_ Passons... Je sens que ce n'était pas de cela que vous vouliez me parler. Quel est l'objet de votre entretien?

_ Athénodora vous voit déjà comme... Sa fille."

L'humaine fut bouche-bée. Ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites.

"_ N'est-ce pas... Un peu tôt pour l'avancer? Demanda Eir toujours d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Eh bien... Vous êtes de mon sang et de ma chair... Il est donc préférable que vous revenez dans votre famille... Aussi lointaine soit-elle.

_ En clair, vous voulez m'adopter."

Caius opina lentement de la tête tandis que la mortelle avait croisé ses bras sous sa poitrine.

"_ Vous savez que je suis majeure mais... J'imagine que chez les vampires... Cela marche différemment.

_ Vous savez bien que je suis un vieux vampire...

_ Assez bien conservé, rectifia Eir. Même mieux que les momies."

Caius ne releva pas cette réflexion bien qu'il avait envie d'en rire.

"_ Et Grec de surcroît.

_ J'oublie souvent ce détail, ajouta-t-elle en se retenant de rigoler. Et Marcus et Aro, ils le sont aussi?"

L'immortel continuait de l'ignorer royalement. Il claqua sa langue rageusement et la jeune femme se raidit.

"_ J'aimerai bien que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, jeune fille."

Eir s'excusa et garda le silence. Cependant, elle était toujours amusée par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le vampire. Elle leva tout de même les yeux au ciel. Le souverain l'ignora complètement. Même lui la considérait comme un enfant. Ils avaient tous passé le mot ou quoi?

"_ Vous savez qu'à Athènes, la femme n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des biens, ni de prendre des décisions comme le fait de choisir son futur époux. Avant qu'elle se marie, elle est sous la tutelle de son parent masculin, soit son père, soit son frère ou son oncle...

_ Vous n'avez pas à me faire un discours sur vos lois, Caius, coupa Eir gentiment. Je les comprends et je les respecte. Pas la peine non plus de prendre cette voix solennelle, vous n'allez tout de même pas me condamner à mort. Vous avez tout simplement peur que je refuse votre proposition d'adoption, je me trompe?

_ Oui.

_ Oui, je me trompe? Ou oui, vous avez peur?

_ Oui, j'ai peur de votre réponse, bougonna Caius en shootant dans un caillou."

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le reprenne ainsi. Surtout de la part d'une humaine. Même si elle était sa descendante.

"_ Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de ma réaction, reprit la mortelle en se rapprochant du souverain. Depuis que je sais ce que vous êtes pour moi, je vous ai adopté. Et si vous voulez que Carlisle vous demande votre bénédiction, je ferai en sorte de le convaincre pour le faire."

Caius eut un doux sourire. Il effaça la distance entre eux et l'enlaça délicatement, ayant toujours peur de la briser sous sa force.

"_ Il est vrai que je n'aime pas Carlisle pour ce qu'il est cependant il vous mérite mieux que n'importe quel autre vampire."

L'immortel hésita néanmoins à lui parler des âmes-soeurs et des cantantes. Non. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Et pourtant, son instinct lui disait totalement le contraire.

"_ Vous a-t-il marqué? Demanda-t-il brusquement."

Eir haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Trois jours plus tôt, Aro lui avait fait la remarque. C'est quoi cette histoire de marquage?

"_ Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me parler de ça.

_ Qui était la première?

_ Aro. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas marqué car Carlisle ne me considérait pas comme sa compagne. J'avoue que cela m'a surprise d'entendre ça car je suis avec Carlisle depuis trois ans..."

Quand Eir replongea son regard dans celui de Caius, elle vit que ses prunelles rougeâtre brillaient d'une profonde mélancolie. L'humaine frissonna et supposa que le sujet du "marquage" n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Soudain, son estomac se tordit. Une boule de chagrin lui serra la gorge. Elle voulut le questionner mais aucun son ne sortit. Redoutant ce qu'elle allait entendre. Caius prit le bras de sa descendante et l'entraîna à se mouvoir. La voir aussi malheureuse l'affectait aussi.

"_ J'aurai vraiment aimé que Carlisle l'ait fait, grogna le souverain, trop bas pour que la mortelle l'entende."

Eir se stoppa une nouvelle fois alors que le roi voulait continuer à se balader sur les berges de l'Elorn. Il cacha son agacement et fit mine d'attendre.

"_ Soyez franc, Caius. Vous essayez de me protéger, je le sens et je vous en remercie mais j'ai le droit de savoir la vérité."

Et Caius savait que la jeune femme avait raison. Il s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant les mots justes afin de ne pas trop heurter sa parente.

"_ Voyez-vous... Chez les vampires, il existe des âmes-sœurs aussi communément appelées des compagnes d'éternité et des _cantantes_. Les cantantes sont des personnes qui ont un sang qui chante pour un vampire. Leur lien est fort mais pas aussi puissant que celui des âmes-sœurs. Cependant, il existe bien des couples qui sont à la fois âmes-sœurs et _cantantes_."

Eir fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. Étrangement, elle redoutait la suite du récit de son aïeul.

"_ Marcus a vu le lien qui vous reliait à Carlisle. Et maintenant, je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle il a du mal à se contrôler en votre présence. Votre sang l'obsède. Vous êtes sa _cantante_ , sa chanteuse. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il a du mal à refouler sa bête au fond de son être.

_ Donc... Je ne suis pas son âme-sœur? Résuma Eir douloureusement. Esmé l'était?"

Caius opta pour la vérité même s'il savait que cela allait lui faire du mal.

"_ Oui. Si je me suis absenté tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'elle se trouvait au pied de votre immeuble. Je voulais éviter une esclandre. Il se trouve qu'elle ne sache pas qui vous êtes. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez ma fille et son attention s'est portée sur Katell. Ne vous en faites pas. Athénodora saura la défendre si jamais Esmé venait à attaquer votre amie.

_ Et que voulait-elle?

_ Parler à Carlisle.

_ Et que lui avez-vous dit?

_ Que Carlisle vous méritait et qu'il ne comptait pas lui pardonner."

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur le sol. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être une nouvelle fois abandonnée par un être cher à son cœur.

"_ Savez-vous qui est mon âme-sœur?

_ Oui, grogna-t-il, peu fier."

Nouveau silence. Le vampire fit grincer les gravillons sous les semelles de ses chaussures.

"_ Les âmes-sœurs ne peuvent se tuer. Et combien même, ils n'ont aucuns sentiments, leurs subconscients leur interdisent de les torturer, de les tuer."

Une lueur étrange illumina les iris verdoyantes d'Eir. Caius savait que les pensées de sa descendantes étaient tournées vers un seul immortel.

"_ Les compagnons d'éternité ainsi que les cantantes marquent leur compagne par une ou plusieurs morsures sur le corps. Cela montre et averti les autres vampires mâles et femelles que leur amante lui appartienne. Ils se doivent respect et obéissance.

_ Carlisle avait marqué Esmé?

_ Je l'ignore. Cette pratique est très ancienne et a été oubliée au fil du temps. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit dans l'esprit de Carlisle. Il vous respecte beaucoup et je ne crois pas qu'il veuille vous blesser.

_ Alors... Je ne suis... Qu'une roue de secours pour... Lui. Pour éviter qu'il ne sombre dans les ténèbres? Souffla la jeune femme démoralisée."

Caius frémit d'effroi. Comment pouvait-elle se traiter de la sorte? Il fallait qu'il intervienne avant que le doute s'installe trop en elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle doute de l'amour que Carlisle lui portait. Le Volturi était prêt à protéger l'harmonie du couple juste pour Eir.

"_ Il faut savoir qu'un âme-sœur trahissant la confiance de son moitié peut briser leur lien. C'est très douloureux et peu en ressorte indemne de cette mésaventure. Marcus pense qu'Esmé a brisé leur lien. Une chance qu'il vous a trouvé dans la forêt... Car mon frère croit que c'est vous qui avait guéri Carlisle.

_ Comment cela? Je... Je crains de ne pas comprendre ce que vous essayez de me dire.

_ Son lien d'âme-sœur s'est confondu avec celui de sa _cantante_.

_ Ce qui veut dire?

_ Qu'il vous considère comme sa compagne d'éternité. Vous le faites exprès de ne rien comprendre à ce que je vous explique? Carlisle vous aime. Et il ne vous lâchera jamais. Un lien brisé se met longtemps à guérir. Cela peut prendre une éternité, Eir, comme du jour au lendemain.

_ Et Aro? Sait-il la vérité?

_ Non. Je pense qu'il est assez remonté contre Sulpicia et contre les femmes en général. Depuis qu'il est célibataire, beaucoup de vampires femelles lui ont rendu visite pour prendre la place de son ancienne compagne. Mais elles sont toutes obsédées par la richesse et le titre que de vouloir conseiller et soutenir Aro. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'Aro était le dernier à se mettre en couple. Il a voulu chercher une femme correspondant à ses attentes parmi les humaines. Et un beau jour, il est tombé sur Sulpicia alors qu'elle était encore une mineure. Il a commencé à la courtiser comme un gentleman. Cela a duré plusieurs années. Quand elle fut majeure, elle accepta l'immortalité qu'Aro lui proposait. Et voici comment elle le remercie? En le trahissant avec son pire ennemi!"

Eir eut un sanglot. C'était horrible! Aro avait tant donné à Sulpicia. La jeune femme comprenait mieux la colère qui hantait, consumait l'âme du leader des Volturi. Il ne méritait pas cela... Oh non! Il ne le méritait pas.

"_ Pour l'instant, il faut qu'il se remette de sa rupture autrement il ne vous donnera jamais sa confiance. Non. Le mieux pour vous est de rester avec Carlisle.

_ Et Carlisle? Est-ce qu'il sait...

_ Non plus. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Alice ou Edward l'ait déjà prévenu de notre petite conversation."

Il y eut un nouveau silence entre eux. Eir tripotait sa bague de fiançailles, très nerveusement.

"_ Il voudra surement rompre nos fiançailles."

Caius fit une moue dubitative. Il haussa les épaules car il n'avait pas la réponse.

"_ Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non."

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Carlisle aimait beaucoup Eir mais l'humaine avait du mal à y croire. Et Caius pouvait le comprendre. Comment lui faire comprendre que Carlisle n'était pas prêt de se séparer d'elle.

"_ Que dois-je faire? Demanda-t-elle."

Le souverain mit son index sur ses lèvres. Il le tapota nerveusement sur sa bouche. Eir voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait à une solution. Elle l'en remerciait.

"_ Faites en sorte que Carlisle vous marque comme sa propriété dans les jours prochains.

_ Et... Comment?

_ Il faut que vous le fassiez sortir de ses gongs.

_ Euh... C'est-à-dire?

_ Puisque Sorah a terminé sa transformation, Carlisle va vouloir s'occuper de vous. A votre avis, pour quelle raison, il veut quitter son travail? Il vous a bien dit que vous lui manquiez. Et ce n'est pas juste votre physique ou votre sang si exquis. C'est votre présence réconfortante qu'il veut. C'est votre voix, vos yeux, votre personnalité. Vous lui avez créer un cocon et il ne veut plus s'en déloger. Il vous veut, Eir. Toute entière. Corps et âme. Pour cela... Il faudrait que vous portiez de la lingerie fine tous les jours. Dentelle, soie, satin. Cela met les sens des vampires en appétit. Refusez tous rapports physiques à part les baisers. Faites-lui comprendre que c'est vous qui dictez ses instincts. Ses pulsions. Je suis sûr qu'au bout d'une semaine. Il ne vous lâchera plus d'une semelle. Et vous pourriez le comparer à une sangsue.

_ Caius! Pouffa Eir. Vous êtes mesquin.

_ C'était ma première proposition. Et celle-ci est plutôt douce.

_ Dites-moi qu'elle est la manière forte... Bien que je la redoute un peu.

_ Eh bien vous aspergez d'une odeur d'homme autre que Carlisle.

_ Hors de question que je le trompe! S'exclama l'humaine, spontanément.

_ Je n'ai jamais insinué que vous devriez coucher avec un humain. Il faut juste le parfum d'un homme sur vos vêtements. Bien entendu, vous pourrez toujours le repousser. Mais Carlisle ne supportera pas l'odeur de ce mâle sur vous. Il se peut qu'il vous marque et qu'il vous prenne dans la foulée et devant tout le monde."

Eir poussa un long soupir. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer à aimer Carlisle ou de rompre en lui disant toute la vérité. Il serait sans doute content de savoir qu'Esmé est en vie, non? Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire.

Caius la contemplait longuement. Il savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à une solution. Honnête comme elle était, elle serait bien capable de tout avouer à son fiancé. Était-ce une bonne chose? Peut-être. Tout dépendait de la réaction du médecin. Le roi ne pouvait pas la conseiller plus que cela. Il avait fait en sorte d'envoyer Esmé assez loin du couple pour que Carlisle et Eir puisse faire le rituel du marquage. En espérant que Carlisle le fasse dans la soirée. Evidemment, il ignorait totalement l'avis du médecin à ce sujet. Et cela l'embêtait grandement. Il voulait éviter que sa descendante souffre inutilement.

"_ Nous devrions rentrer, murmura la jeune femme."

Le vampire acquiesça de la tête, respectant le choix de l'humaine. Il sentait qu'elle avait pris une décision. Mais laquelle? Est-ce qu'Alice voyait-elle les différents futurs d'Eir?

"_ Vous savez que le sang des Avaloniens donnent aux lycanthropes la faculté de se transformer la nuit. D'après Celiburn, mon sang pourrait allonger cette faculté. Alors... Je me disais que nous pourrions les contaminer par un virus. Ainsi lors de la confrontation, ils seront assez faibles pour mener l'attaque. Cela préservera la vie de nombreuses personnes."

La réaction du Volturi ne se fit guère attendre. Eir se retrouva rapidement sur le sol, en train de se masser sa joue douloureuse. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, regardant Caius comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

"_ Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles? Apostropha Caius, visiblement hors de lui."

Une chance que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. En même temps qui voudrait se promener sous la pluie? Personne. A coup sûr, elle aura un autre hématome dans la journée. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela plaise à Carlisle. Eir continuait à se masser la joue. Caius n'était pas allé de main morte. Le visage de l'immortel s'adoucit rapidement. Il l'aida à se relever et la força à se blottir contre lui.

"_ Comprenez un peu mon point de vue, Eir. Pendant trois milles ans, je pensais que je n'avais plus aucuns membres de ma famille en vie. Je vous ai trouvé. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous perdre.

_ Je vous comprends. J'essayais seulement de trouver une solution afin de préserver un maximum de personnes.

_ Je sais, Eir. Je sais..."

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Eir respira un peu du parfum du souverain. Elle perçut l'odeur de la pimprenelle et de la chélidoine. Et aussitôt ses muscles se détendirent. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle le considérait de plus en plus comme un père qu'Erwan. En y repensant, Erwan ne s'était jamais comporté comme un père mais comme un grand frère. Robin était comme une grande sœur.

"_ Je m'excuse du geste que j'ai eu sur vous...

_ C'est pardonné, dit-elle. Il fat bien qu'on me remette les idées en place de temps en temps, vous ne trouvez pas?"

Caius aurait voulu en rire mais ne le put. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Eir trouve un moyen de plaisanter sur quelque chose qui ne l'était pas? Il avait failli la décapiter quand même. Ils firent le chemin inverse et arrivèrent rapidement devant l'immeuble. Le souverain était perplexe. Il devait se douter qu'Alice avait eu une vision de son geste sur Eir. Le Volturi irait franc-jeu. Il lui avouerait l'idée de sa fiancée et il espérait que le médecin comprenne ce geste.

Le temps empira d'heure en heure. Eir s'était changée et avait opté pour slim noir et une chemise sans col et à l'encolure en V. Elle avait mis un collier doré et une manchette de la même couleur au niveau de l'ancienne morsure. Les deux immortels discutaient vivement avec les humaines. Ils attendaient tous que la pluie cesse pour rejoindre le bar. Une pensée inutile... Car la pluie s'éternisa.

Eir avait sorti un jeu d'échec et jouait avec Caius tandis que Katell et Athénodora parlaient de mode. La future Maîtresse d'Avalon grognait une énième fois dans sa barbe imaginaire après les disparitions malheureuses et successives de ses pions les plus utiles. Les mimiques que faisait Eir ne cessa guère d'accentuer le sourire victorieux du blond. Il admirait la ténacité et la détermination que sa parente faisait part. Cela en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Comme il avait pu le deviner: Eir était une battante. Tout comme lui.

"_ Echec et mat, dit le vampire en posant sa reine juste en diagonale du roi de l'humaine.

_ J'ai surmené mes neurones... Je fais une pause et je prends ma revanche."

Caius éclata de rire. C'était un rire franc et sincère. Comment pouvait-elle autant lui ressembler alors que trois milles ans les séparaient?

"_ Avant de prendre votre revanche, je vous conseillerai de suivre des cours d'échec avec Marcus ou Aro."

Athénodora se tourna vers Eir et ajouta d'une voix fluette:

"_ Les deux sont bons mais si vous voulez mon avis, Aro est celui qui a donné le plus de défaites à Caius. Donc si vous souhaitez battre mon mari, vous savez vers qui vous tourner.

_ Oh... Comme c'est intéressant, fit doucement Eir avec un sourire malicieux. Eh bien... Je prendrais des cours d'échec auprès de ces deux Maîtres.

_ Tu as du soucis à te faire, souffla la reine des vampires.

_ C'est ce que je constate, en effet."

La sonnerie retentit. Eir bondit de son pouf et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, ce fut un Carlisle au regard dur et sévère qui lui faisait face.

"_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? S'exclama-t-il en montrant le bleu sur la joue de sa fiancée."

Caius se leva tandis que Carlisle refermait la porte. Le Volturi prit rapidement le médecin à part dans la chambre d'ami qui servait aussi de prison pour Lucifer. Eir sentait que son compagnon allait lui faire un sermon. Et pas des moindres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Caius sortit de la pièce. Il jeta un long regard à sa fiancée. Katell prit Lucifer, le mit dans sa boite de transport et prit son sac de croquette. Les deux vampires et l'humaine quittèrent l'appartement sans un bruit alors que Carlisle s'approchait de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de la discussion entre Caius et Esmé? Entre Caius et Eir? Qu'est-ce que Caius a dit à Carlisle?**

 **Avis? Plaintes? Doutes? Suggestions?**

 **N'hésitez plus! Le petit encadré blanc est fait pour vous! :)**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour! Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

 **Voici ce vingt-trois opus! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Alors à votre avis, est-ce Carlisle va marquer Eir?**

 **Je sais que je me centre sur la romance de Carlisle et d'Eir mais ce sera un point important dans la suite de l'histoire. Surtout dans le chapitre suivant. :) Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre il y aura de l'action, de la bagarre et de... L'amour! _(Quoi? Encore? :p)_**

 **Bonne lecture! Bonne soirée! Et bon week-end! :)**

 **Chapitre 23:**

Une fois que le couple fut définitivement seul, Eir mit ses bras sous sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas qu'elle redoutait leur conversation... Ni la réaction de Carlisle... Si... Peut-être un peu. Le médecin l'observa longuement. Et la mortelle fut rapidement mal à l'aise. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine pour se jeter au pied du vampire. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration pour rester calme. Difficile de garder son self-control lorsque le doute s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit tel un venin qui se dirigeait tout droit vers son organe vital.

Qu'est-ce que Caius lui avait dit? Lui avait-il dit qu'Aro était son âme-soeur? Allait-il rompre leur fiançailles? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer par la suite? Carlisle partirait-il sans un mot autre part? Avec sa famille? L'abandonnerait-il en plein milieu de ce conflit pour vivre son amour avec Esmé? Tant de question... Tant de questions sans réponses...

"_ Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du médecin.

_ Ton idée était judicieuse. Mais nous n'allons pas utiliser les Avaloniens de cette façon. Loin de là. Caius est du même avis que moi. Les Volturi ont beau méprisés les humains mais ils savent être reconnaissants envers leurs alliés. Quel qu'ils soient. Certes, c'est un geste honorable de se proposer pour le sacrifice cependant tu oublies les personnes qui tiennent à toi.

_ Je regrette. Je ne voulais pas... Te faire de la peine, bafouilla Eir, timidement.

_ Je sais... Je sais aussi la conversation que tu as eu avec Aro. Ses mots t'ont marqués... Et je comprends pourquoi tu as été distante avec moi pendant ces trois jours. Mais..."

En même temps qu'il parlait, le vampire s'était rapproché de sa bien-aimée à pas feutrés. Il enlaça tendrement sa taille. Son bassin se frottant contre celui de son amante, lui montrant qu'il désirait encore.

"_ Avant que nous rattrapons le temps perdu, j'aimerai éclaircir quelque chose d'important."

Il prit le visage d'Eir en coupe. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il devait lutter pour éviter de l'embrasser. De la dévorer de baisers. Carlisle savait qu'en se comportant ainsi, il avait l'humaine à sa merci. Il voulait qu'elle grave ses mots dans son esprit, dans sa peau et dans ses os. Il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'elle l'écouterait attentivement. Il joue même avec ses atouts d'immortel. Il la bloqua contre le mur tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Il sentit le désir d'Eir monter d'un cran. Elle avait envie de lui. Maintenant. Elle essayait même de pousser le vampire à la caresser, à se presser contre lui.

Sa bête remuait dans son antre. Elle guettait le moindre faux pas car elle, elle comptait soumettre Eir par tous les moyens possible. Et la marquer sienne. Carlisle ferma les paupières pendant quelques minutes. Afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il devait mettre son monstre de côté. Comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour.

"_ Je t'aime Eir."

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Comme pour appuyer ses dires. Leurs haleines se mélangèrent. Il sentit Eir se cambrer et chercher un moyen pour avoir plus de contact avec le vampire. Le cerveau de Carlisle était en train de fondre littéralement à cause de cette embrassade. Sa raison le quittait peu à peu mais dans un ultime effort, il s'éloigna de cette chaleur qui chérissait tant. Ses yeux onyx anciennement dorés replongèrent dans ceux de son amante.

"_ Je t'aime. Et rien, ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Je ne t'ai pas parlé du marquage car je pensais que tu serai contre. Et puis, je voulais attendre ta transformation pour le faire. Par contre... Si tu me dis que tu es pour... Il faudra que tu m'aides pour que je sorte de mes gongs. Je n'arriverai pas à te mordre si... je ne suis pas en manque de sexe. J'ai... Aussi... Peur de commettre un écart.

_ J'ai confiance en toi, Carlisle."

Le vampire émit un grognement rauque, rempli de désir. Il sentit Eir tressaillir sous son emprise. Désireuse aussi de s'unir à lui. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux. Son souffle, haletant. Et cette odeur qu'il aimait tant et qu'il le mettait en effervescence se fit agréablement sentir. Elle était prête. Prête pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Eir se blottit contre le torse de son compagnon et oublia complètement les recommandations de Caius.

"_ Ne le faisons pas, si tu ne te sens pas prêt, murmura la jeune femme avec beaucoup de tendresse."

Le médecin passa son bras sous les jambes de l'humaine et la souleva afin de l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Eir caressa le visage de son vampire. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Tendrement. Il la fit allonger et la regarda de toute sa hauteur. La mortelle se sentit étrangement vulnérable mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Carlisle lui souriait doucement. D'un coup, il retira ses vêtements et arracha ceux d'Eir. Il écarta délicatement les jambes de sa compagne et frissonna d'avance des caresses qu'ils allaient se faire. Il la contempla une nouvelle fois. Puis, lentement, Carlisle s'allongea sur elle, de son torse puissant et froid mais ô combien rassurant.

"_ Je t'aime, Eir. Ne laisse personne douter du contraire."

 _ **oOoOo**_

 _Eir marchait dans un tunnel. L'atmosphère était froide. Glaciale. Elle se sentait à l'étroit. Et seule. Terriblement seule. Au bout de ce couloir, qui lui semblait sans fin, il y avait une lumière blanche. Était-elle morte? Pouvait-on être morte dans un rêve? Oui, sûrement._

 _Puis, lentement, une forme se distinguait. Elle était floue. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus cet homme lui était familier. Elle reconnut grâce à ses cheveux. Blonds comme les épis de blés. Le visage serein d'un ange ainsi que ses yeux dorés. Et Carlisle l'était malgré sa nature d'immortel. Le médecin lui souriait tendrement. Il lui prit la main et le couple continuait à avancer vers la lumière._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre silhouette, plus féminine fit son apparition juste devant le couple. La femme avait le visage en cœur, les lèvres quelque peu pulpeuses, et les yeux dorés. Ses pupilles exprimaient clairement une lueur de victoire. Et étrangement, Eir avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'inconnue tendit la main vers Carlisle, qui la prit et se rangea au côté de cette femme, toujours avec ce sourire bienveillant. Cependant... Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Ses prunelles d'or n'étaient plus aussi doux pour l'humaine. Et ce fut un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Un nœud de tristesse se noua dans la gorge mais elle se refusait aux larmes._

 _Pour combler le tout, ils n'hésitèrent guère à s'embrasser à pleine bouche sous le regard choquée de la mortelle._

 _C'en était assez! Eir ferma les yeux pour nier cette horrible image. Pourquoi? Pourquoi son esprit lui faisait pareil torture? Était-il en train de la préparer pour la suite? Pour qu'elle sache ce qu'il l'attendait si elle s'attachait trop à Carlisle?_

 _Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Eir les voyait s'éloigner vers la lumière. Alors... Comme ça, il l'abandonnait? De la sorte?_

 _L'humaine eut encore ce sentiment de solitude et d'isolement. Elle serra ses bras autour de sa taille, comme pour se rassurer. Se consoler par cette perte capitale. A présent, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle était vulnérable. Une toute petite créature. Faible et sans défense. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine fac à ces monstres. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant sortir de ce cauchemar._

 _Soudain un grand éclat de rire fendit l'air pesant qui régnait en ce lieu. Clair, cristallin, débordant de vie. C'était celui d'Alice._

 _"_ Tu croyais vraiment que Carlisle t'aimait? Les vampires sont facilement distraits par les humains mais ils reviennent toujours vers leurs compagnes._

 __ Alice... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

 __ Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais rien compris._

 __ Je... Je croyais qu'on était amies?_

 __ Amie? Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour que mon clan se reforme. J'avais eu une vision de toi me disant que tu serais la clef pour qu'on retrouve Esmé. J'ai fait ça pour Carlisle. Pour Esmé. Pour ma famille. Toi, tu n'es rien. Tu es juste une poupée que l'on jette une fois désarticulée."_

 _Un nouveau coup de poignard fit saigner son organe vital. C'est comme ça qu'elle la voyait._

 _"_ Tu as été une bonne remplaçante, Eir. Et Carlisle a beaucoup aimé prendre ta virginité. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes tous des prédateurs et que nos pulsions doivent être assouvis dans l'heure."_

 _Ses mots sonnaient étrangement véridiques. Eir ne savait plus où se mettre. Quoi penser. Quoi dire... Que pouvait-elle dire d'ailleurs?_

 _"_ Tu... Tu mens... Alice, tu mens..._

 __ Les humains ne sont que des créatures pathétiques."_

 _Sur ces mots, Alice disparut. Et Eir se retrouva à nouveau seule dans l'obscurité. Elle déambulait ainsi dans les ténèbres, à fuir cette lueur blanche. Là où Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient dirigés._

 _Un trou béant, vibrant sous la douleur, avait remplacé son coeur. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Ses pleurs silencieux se tarirent lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus d'amis. Plus d'allié à qui se confier, à qui parler. Elle se retrouva, assise, dos à la lumière. La tête sur les genoux._

 _Elle se sentait si seule... Si désespérée... Et si triste..._

 _"_ Vous aussi, vous vous êtes perdu, mon enfant? Fit une voix masculine qui lui était pourtant étrangement familière."_

 _Eir leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur afin de voir son visage. Seulement, elle ne vit personne._

 _ **oOoOo**_

Carlisle était allongé auprès de sa bien-aimée. Ses bras enlacés autour de la taille de sa fiancée. Enfin... Il savourait le peu d'intimité qu'il avait réussi à avoir avec sa tendre fiancée. Il n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Trois jours sans pouvoir la toucher... C'était bien trop long... Il avait cru mourir. Mais le médecin savait qu'Eir ne s'était pas approchée de lui pour éviter de mettre trop d'odeur de luxure dans l'appartement. Sorah aurait pu très mal réagir. Mais tout c'était bien passé.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt..._

 _Alice lui avait dit de retrouver Eir avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Sa fille adoptive n'avait rien dit de plus mais son silence était plus éloquent. Le médecin s'était précipité sous la pluie afin de regagner au plus vite l'habitat de sa bien-aimée. Arrivé en bas, il avait bien remarqué cette odeur familière. Celle de son ancienne compagne. Esmé Platt. Pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici? Que voulait-elle à Eir? Ses muscles s'étaient instinctivement crispés. Il est tiraillé par deux sentiments. Le premier l'envie de protéger Eir d'Esmé. Le second, traquer Esmé pour avoir des réponses. L'immortel avait fermé les paupières puis les rouvrit en déverrouillant la porte. Il avait grimpé les escaliers ou plutôt, il les avait survolé._

 _Ce ne fut que lorsque Eir lui ouvrit la porte qu'il fut soulagé de la voir en un seul morceau. Mais il y avait cette horrible marque sur sa joue. Quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Caius s'était levé et lui avait proposé de discuter dans une autre pièce._

 _"_ Inutile de vous cacher qu'Esmé est venue ici. Vous avez dû la sentir, n'est-ce pas? Avait-il dit."_

 _Carlisle avait hoché de la tête, attendant patiemment la suite du récit du roi._

 _"_ Il y a trois jours, Aro lui a parlé du rituel du marquage. Il a clairement dit que si vous ne l'avez pas sur Eir, c'est que vous ne la considérez pas comme votre compagne. Il s'est proposé pour la faire sienne."_

 _Le médecin avait tressaillit. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Aro irait aussi loin. Il avait pensé à lui enlever Eir. Carlisle avait fait quelques pas dans la chambre d'ami, comme pour se calmer des dires du Volturi. Il était visiblement scandalisé par cette révélation. Il aimait Eir. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle._

 _"_ J'ai vu l'amour d'Eir pour vous. Et... Inversement. Je ne suis pas contre votre mariage. Au contraire, je vous en donne ma bénédiction. Cependant, j'ai plusieurs points à vous divulguer. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en ferez mais je vous interdis de vous venger sur Eir._

 __ Je ne peux lui faire du mal._

 __ Ça... C'est ce qu'on verra."_

 _Carlisle avait frémis une seconde fois sous les paroles du Grec. Caius l'avait longuement observé mais hésitait clairement à prendre la parole._

 _"_ J'ai révélé à Eir qu'Esmé était dans les parages. En sachant cela, Eir voulait rompre avec toi pour que tu puisses te remettre avec ton ancienne compagne. Peu de temps après, elle m'a proposé une solution pour affaiblir les lycanthropes. Une idée remarquable. Lumineuse... Mais je suis contre... Elle voulait contaminer son sang, et ceux de sa communauté, Carlisle. Et... C'est parti... Tout seul. Eir est la seule famille qu'il me reste et je veux la protéger. Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il lui arrivait quelque chose."_

 _Maintenant le médecin avait mieux compris la marque sur la joue d'Eir. Il comprenait aussi le geste de Caius. Carlisle aurait sans doute réagis de même._

 _"_ Je sais pertinemment que... J'aurais pu la tuer, reprit le souverain._

 __ Elle est encore en vie. C'est... Pardonné..._

 __ Je lui ai aussi parlé des âmes-sœurs et des cantantes."_

 _Là... Les muscles du docteur s'étaient rapidement tendus. Caius avait l'air vraiment désolé mais il était résolu à lui dire la vérité._

 _"_ Esmé a brisé votre lien lors de sa rupture. Et lorsque vous avez rencontré Eir, ce lien s'est confondu, s'est soudé avec le lien de cantante. Oui. Vous avez bien entendu, Eir est votre cantante. Marcus a été très surpris par la puissance de votre lien. Eir vous aime d'un amour sincère et elle vous a, en grande partie, guéri de la solitude qui vous pesait. Malheureusement pour vous deux, ce lien n'est pas éternel. Il y aura bien un moment où vous allez pardonner à Esmé et que vos sentiments renaîtront envers elle. Et c'est là... Qu'il faudra prendre la décision._

 __ Mais Eir sera seule._

 __ Eir est une battante. Elle sera bien entourée, si elle le souhaite. Je lui ai dit la même chose qu'à vous."_

 _Bien évidemment, Carlisle avait une question qui lui trottait déjà dans son esprit._

 _"_ Qui est son âme-sœur?_

 __ Qui est la personne qui lui tourne autour à part vous et moi?"_

 _Carlisle déglutit péniblement son venin. Le destin était cruel. Eir ne méritait pas une chose pareille._

 _"_ Comme vous, je suis contre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit enfermée dans une chambre à attendre qu'on vienne la cueillir. Eir a besoin de sa liberté. Elle est la vie et me rappelle Didyme et aussi Creirwy. Et je sais qu'avec vous, elle l'aura toujours même en étant vampire. Si elle vient à Volterra, je crains qu'elle ne le supporte pas et qu'elle change totalement de personnalité. Je lui veux que son bien."_

 _La voix du Volturi inondait de sincérité. Carlisle pensait bien qu'il ne mentait pas à propos de sa descendante. Il voyait que Caius tenait à elle et le médecin ne le remettait pas en cause._

 _"_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?_

 __ J'ai enfermé Creirwy dans une chambre. Elle était ma concubine. Je lui avais interdit de sortir. Peut-être que si j'avais accepté sa requête, elle serait restée avec moi... Et malheureusement, je lui ai brisé les ailes en l'emprisonnant comme je l'avais fait. Je voulais la garder que pour moi. Je ne supportais pas qu'un autre homme la regarde. Elle ressemble tellement à Eir mais avec quelques centimètres en moins. En fin de compte, Creirwy a réussi à s'échapper et à repartir pour Avalon. Je n'ai compris que plus tard qu'elle était enceinte de moi une deuxième fois. Je veux éviter cela à Eir. Je ne veux pas qu'Aro la brise comme moi je l'ai fait à Creirwy il y a trois milles ans. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal."_

 _Le vampire végétarien vit à quel point Caius tenait au bonheur de sa descendante._

 _"_ Je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous aimerais sans doute jamais mais je sais reconnaître une bonne personne pour Eir. Vous comblez Eir. Vous la rendez heureuse. Et si elle est heureuse, je le suis aussi."_

 _Un silence s'était installé peu à peu entre eux. Carlisle ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ressentait quelque chose de fort entre eux. Et ce n'était pas juste parce que son lien d'âme-sœur s'était soudé avec celui de sa cantante. Il l'aimait. Il la désirait. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle._

 _"_ Je la marquerai, Caius. Je ne laisserai pas Aro me la prendre._

 __ C'est ce que je voulais entendre... J'ai... Aussi indiqué à Esmé que vous travaillez à l'hôpital Morvan. Je voulais vous faire gagner du temps._

 __ Je vous remercie, Caius. Il me semble que Marcus... A été prêtre, je me trompe?_

 __ Oui. Je le préviendrais."_

 _Sur ces mots, les deux Volturi et l'Avalonienne les avaient quittés. Carlisle devait rassurer sa future épouse. Il sentait bien son anxiété._

A présent, ils étaient tous les deux enchevêtrés l'un contre l'autre. L'un veillant sur le sommeil de l'autre. Carlisle appréciait cette position. Il pouvait contempler longuement son aimée, lui baiser son front, lui murmurer des mots doux à son oreille. Et elle... Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, ses ronronnements, son aura protectrice autour d'elle. Elle le réchauffait et l'inondait de son amour. Rendant son immortalité plus supportable.

Soudain, une odeur étrange lui émoustilla les narines. Humide et salée. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage de sa tendre bien-aimée et constata qu'elle pleurait. Peut-être faisait-elle un cauchemar? Il se figea, imaginant ce qu'elle était en train de songer. Leur rupture sûrement. Il fallait qu'il la réveille. Il ne pouvait pas laisser des peurs angoissantes plantant leurs griffes dans le cœur de son amante. Le vampire effleura doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme et le secoua légèrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Eir ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient encore empreints de sommeil et d'une lueur de mélancolie puis elle les referma. Comme si elle refusait la réalité.

"_ Eir, souffla l'immortel en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de l'humaine."

L'Avalonienne bougea lentement, prit le temps de s'étirer, et rouvrit ses paupières. Quand ses émeraudes se posèrent sur le médecin, elle se blottit plus fortement contre le torse de son fiancé. Elle pleurait. Ses épaules tressautaient inlassablement. Et Carlisle supportait mal de la voir dans cet état. Il sentait les larmes de la jeune femme couler sur sa peau glacée. Et cela blessait profondément le vampire.

"_ J'ai cru que... Tu étais... Parti, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. J'ai eu peur que... Tu m'abandonnes.

_ Mais je suis toujours là, rassura Carlisle, avec un doux sourire conciliant. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je te le promets."

En disant ces mots, il le pensait sincèrement. Maintenant, le chef du clan Cullen était déterminé à l'unir à lui pour l'éternité. Il comptait bien la marquer. Il mit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa douce, plaça son index sous le menton de sa femme et le souleva très délicatement. Personne ne les séparerait. Carlisle comptait bien la protéger coûte que coûte.

"_ Me fais-tu confiance?

_ Oui, _Aelez_." _(Trad: Ange)_

Carlisle prit tout son temps pour la caresser et l'embrasser. Il lécha, suça, baisa chacune des parcelles de sa peau afin de la préparer aux morsures qu'il allait lui administrer. Il sentait sa campagne fiévreuse trembler, vibrer sous ses caresses. Elle soupira de nombreuses fois son nom, gémit et émit des exclamations. Ce qui intensifia les actions voluptueuses de son compagnon. L'odeur enivrante de l'humaine lui fit perdre la tête. Sa soif revint au galop. Son envie de mordre cette peau si tendre si savoureuse le faisait saliver. Il s'agrippa fortement aux hanches de son aimée et pénétra dans son antre bouillonnant. Eir écarquilla les yeux, surprise de cette entrée un peu trop imprévue, trop tôt mais prit bientôt son propre plaisir. Le vampire voyait bien que sa fiancée commençait à être envahie par les sensations de l'orgasme. Le médecin devait agir rapidement autrement Eir n'aurait plus cette volonté de vouloir faire le rituel. Il avait choisi de la mordre à des endroits où il n'y avait aucun risque d'arracher une artère. Il voulait éviter de grands saignements. Il voulait être méticuleux dans ce marquage.

D'un coup, Carlisle referma sa bouche sur la peau chaude et sucrée de son aimée et craqua sous ses dents. Le sang afflua dans sa gorge. Il haleta. Mon dieu! Que son sang était chaud! Comme son sang était délicieux! Comme son sang était nourrissant! Sa raison se perdait. Et sa bête noire était là. Avide de ce nectar qu'il avalait. Qu'il redemandait. Encore et encore. Ce liquide était si divin... Cette boisson lui provoquait des choses en lui qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti en s'abreuvant du sang animal. Il se figea soudainement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait. De ce qu'il commettait. Il se retira de ce nid humide et douillet afin d'éviter un écart de conduite. Il voulait reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda Eir qui lui souriait ouvertement. Les mains de l'Avalonienne avaient emprisonnés le cou du vampire, disant à celui-ci de continuer son action. Elle l'encourageait à continuer ce rituel. Alors Carlisle replongea sur la plaie afin de purifier son sang. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se transforme. Pas maintenant.

Eir était courageuse. Et Carlisle en était heureux. Oui! Il était fier de son humaine. Elle le voyait comme il était et ne le jugeait pas. Elle l'aimait d'un amour sans borne. Et il l'aimait pour cela! Elle le soutenait et l'encourageait de toutes les manières possibles. Et il l'aimait pour cela!

La jeune femme n'avait pas crié alors que la bouche du médecin glissait sur ce corps brûlant de plaisirs. Elle se cambra et gémit de nombreuses fois, exprimant le souhait qu'il revienne en elle. En tout cas, cela prouvait qu'elle était réceptive aux caresses de son amant. L'immortel était en train de refermer les plaies en les lapant amoureusement. A présent, ils devaient s'unir pour finaliser le marquage. Carlisle baisa tout le torse puis revint à la bouche de l'humaine. Il savoura ce baiser rempli de désir et de tendresse même s'il était quelque peu ensanglanté. Cela ne parut pas gêner Eir. D'ailleurs elle venait d'approfondir l'embrassade ce qui provoqua une secousse électrisante dans les deux corps. Le médecin était submergé par le besoin impérieux de la serrer tout contre lui, de la posséder, de la remplir et de la combler. De la revendiquer comme sienne.

L'humaine avait basculé son corps afin de surplomber le corps de son amant. Elle était assise à califourchon sur lui sa peau pâle comme la neige, douce comme la soie, chaude comme le feu de l'âtre d'une cheminée. Il sentait toute la force de ses cuisses tandis qu'elle le chevauchait. Les yeux étincelants de désirs et de luxure, les joues roses, ses seins se balançant au rythme qu'elle imprimait à leurs étreintes, s'abandonnant au plaisir et aux désirs sensuels. Le problème, c'est que son monstre était bien trop proche. Carlisle se demandait s'il n'allait pas se perdre dans cette étreinte.

D'un coup de hanche, Carlisle la retourna en grondant de désir. Maintenant, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Et quelle danse! Les caresses et les baisers s'intensifièrent comme si l'immortel avait ce besoin d'être partout à la fois. Eir était proche du précipice. Ses soupirs l'encourageaient à aller plus vite, plus fort et plus profondément. Et là... Ce fut l'apothéose. Eir se cambra une énième fois alors que Carlisle poussa un long grognement. Il y était presque. Il regarda les yeux de sa bien-aimée. Il donna plusieurs derniers coups de reins, et il put atteindre son apogée. Il soupira longuement et murmura un "Je t'aime, Eir" suavement. Son visage logea rapidement dans le creux gracile de la jeune femme, éreintée par leurs ébats. Carlisle ronronnait. Heureux et comblé. Il sentit les bras de sa douce se resserrer contre son dos. Il entendait ce magnifique cœur palpité comme les ailes d'un papillon. Comme il aimait l'entendre. Comme il aimait ce son.

"_ Je suis comblée, déclara doucement Eir en baisant le front du médecin. Oh oui... Je suis heureuse. Tellement heureuse de t'avoir, Carlisle."

Il se redressa pour la contempler, savourant les plaisirs restants de leurs étreintes passées.

"_ Je t'aime, Eir. Ne doute pas de mes sentiments.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Carlisle."

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, réveillant le feu dans le regard de son amante. Le vampire souriait, ravi par cette réponse. Il replongea sur les magnifiques courbes de l'humaine. La nuit était bien avancée, et commençait à laisser place à l'aube. Eir reposait, endormie, contre le poitrine de son amant. Le sourire aux lèvres. Carlisle n'arrêtait pas de ronronner pour apaiser les craintes de sa compagne. Il savait que cela la calmerait. Sa respiration était lente. Son cœur s'était calmé de leurs ébats mais aussi du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Mais Carlisle ne se lassait pas de cette délicate attention. Si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'Eir dort paisiblement, il le ferait jusqu'au petit matin.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Carlisle grogna. Pourquoi ne le laisse-t-on pas tranquille? Il se détacha de la jeune femme, la recouvrit, saisit le portable et s'installa sur le canapé pour éviter de déranger Eir.

"_ Carlisle.

_ C'est Robin. C'était pour vous dire que Bran, Celiburn et Kay sont arrivés au bar. Quand rentrez-vous?

_ Demain. Dans la matinée. Comment va Sorah? S'enquit le médecin.

_ Bien mais elle a encore du mal à s'habituer aux odeurs. Dès qu'elle ressent la soif, elle n'hésite pas à me demander une bouteille et elle s'enferme directement dans la chambre d'Eir.

_ Et comment Kay a-t-il réagi en la voyant?

_ Eh bien... Bran et Celiburn l'ont ramené inconscient. Ils ont profité pour l'attacher à une chaise et le désarmer. Mais autrement tout est calme. Ah oui! Les clans des Egyptiens, des Japonais et des Amazones sont arrivés. Et normalement Charlotte, Peter et le clan des Irlandais seront là demain en milieu de la matinée. Je dois te dire que les Avaloniens font une sacrée impression chez nos congénères. Et ils sont impatients de rencontrer Eir. Surtout Benjamin."

Carlisle sentit Eir bouger. Elle devait en train de le chercher tactilement. Il se leva et s'accola contre l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune femme immergeait lentement de son sommeil. Elle regarda le médecin de ses yeux encore endormis et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"_ Eir vient de se réveiller. Peut-être qu'on arrivera plus tôt.

_ Ok. Ça marche."

Le vampire raccrocha et rejoignit sa douce dans le lit. Ils s'enlacèrent l'un profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Carlisle lui répéta la conversation qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec Robin. L'humaine parut soulagée d'entendre que ses trois amis étaient tous sains et saufs. Et elle s'enthousiasma lorsqu'elle apprit que les Egyptiens étaient arrivés au bar.

Tout d'un coup, Eir le chevaucha et s'allongea sur lui tout en lui prodiguant de douces caresses. Carlisle éclata de rire, les traits de son visage largement détendus.

"_ Tu es pire qu'un Nouveau-Né, Eir."

La jeune femme se pinça érotiquement les lèvres et récolta une petite tape sur une de ses fesses.

"_ Ose me dire que tu n'apprécies pas ces moments de tendresse, taquina-t-elle.

_ Je me régale de ton amour, Eir."

Pour appuyer sa déclaration, il l'embrassa.

"_ Et j'imagine déjà... Tout... Ce qu'on pourrait faire une fois que tu seras... Comme moi."

Ce fut au tour d'Eir de baiser les lèvres du vampire.

"_ Déjà... Marions-nous. J'ai la bénédiction de Caius et Marcus va nous marier."

Un silence doux s'installa entre eux. L'humaine eut un grand sourire et fit d'une voix taquine:

"_ Je pense que cela mérite une récompense."


	25. Chapitre 24

**Bonsoir! Bonsoir!**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016, que cette nouvelle année vous apporte joie, bonheur, fortune, santé et réussite! :) J'espère aussi que vous avez eu un magnifique Noël et que vous avez eu pleins de cadeaux! :)**

 **Voici la suite de l'histoire. A vrai dire, je suis un peu déçue car j'avais beaucoup d'idées et en fin de compte j'ai dû faire un tri. J'espère, tout de même, qu'elle continuera à vous plaire. :)**

 **A bientôt! Et bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 24:**

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux lorsqu'Eir se réveilla. La jeune femme sentit le torse froid de son fiancé contre son dos. Elle s'étira et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les paupières tandis que Carlisle était en train masser les endroits où elle avait mal. Elle se retourna afin de pouvoir contempler son visage angélique et ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Il avait une expression soucieuse. Inquiète. L'humaine fronça les sourcils puis jeta un coup d'œil sur son corps. Carlisle avait pansé les morsures qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit.

"_ Comment te sens-tu?

_ Bien.

_ Ne me mens pas, Eir.

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse... Mais..."

Elle marqua une pause et hésitait à continuer de parler. Carlisle frotta le dos de sa compagne afin de l'encourager. Ce qui marchait toujours avec elle.

"_ Je m'en veux que tu aies dû passer par là pour... Me prouver que tu m'aimais. Tu as brisé un de tes principes: ne pas boire du sang humain. Et tu viens de le faire. J'ai l'impression... Que je t'ai fait devenir un monstre. Je suis désolée, Carlisle."

Le médecin fut touché par les paroles de son aimée. Elle savait la détermination et la volonté qu'il y mettait pour contrôler sa bête noire. La jeune femme avait une mine sincèrement désolée. Le vampire la plaqua contre lui tout en ronronnant. Puisque ce simple fait pouvait éloigner les nuages dans le ciel vert de son aimée, il le ferait. Rien que pour elle. Il caressa le visage de l'humaine, très délicatement. Il eut envie de l'embrasser encore une fois. De la tenir contre lui pour l'éternité mais Eir le fit rapidement revenir à la réalité.

"_ Ne devons-nous pas rejoindre les autres?

_ Si."

La mortelle se leva, prit des vêtements au hasard et claudiqua jusqu'à la salle de bain sous le regard à moitié amusé de l''immortel. Il huma l'air et grogna fortement pour que sa fiancée l'entende. Il écarta la couverture afin de mettre son corps en évidence.

"_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Carlisle? Demanda Eir, la brosse à dent dans la bouche."

La jeune femme n'était pas complètement habillée. Elle ne portait qu'une fine lingerie en dentelle et en soie qui mit les sens du vampire en ébullition. Il fit un autre grognement plus rauque. Il la voulait maintenant.

"_ Encore? Devina l'humaine en écarquillant les yeux."

Le médecin opina de la tête avec un petit sourire mesquin. Il se leva, et en moins de quelques secondes, il était derrière elle. Le vampire posa ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne et glissa ses doigts entre la peau et le tissu. Il sentit la peau satinée frémir sous son emprise. Elle se cambra sous ses caresses et émit un soupir rempli de désir et d'amour.

"_ Ne fais-tu pas tout ce que tu peux pour me rendre fou? Ronronna-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de son aimée."

Eir se tourna vers lui avec son habituel sourire taquin. Cela confirmait ses dires. Elle se rinça rapidement la bouche puis se colla un peu plus contre le torse de son amant. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du vampire et murmura d'une voix malicieuse:

"_ Ne l'es-tu pas un tout petit peu?"

Elle avait osé le provoquer. Eir fut prestement sur l'épaule de Carlisle comme un sac à patates. La jeune femme était morte de rire face à la réaction de son fiancé. Il la jeta lestement sur le lit et plongea sur elle. Il savait s'imposer quand il le fallait. Il grondait gentiment sur l'humaine. Juste pour lui dire qu'elle était à lui. Il perçut les mains de sa fiancée se débarrasser de sa petite lingerie et cela lui provoqua des vagues de supériorité. Elle s'était offerte à lui. Elle lui faisait confiance et l'immortel appréciait cela à sa juste valeur. Elle leva ses bras en sa direction comme pour l'inciter à venir à elle. Carlisle s'allongea enfin sur la mortelle et elle soupira, comme si elle était soulagée de sentir ce puissant corps contre elle. Leurs lèvres se baladèrent sur la peau de l'autre, provoquant des ondes de chaleur, électriques sur leurs deux corps.

"_ Carlisle, soupira Eir."

Ces ondes, ces secousses de bien-être qu'ils se procuraient se transformèrent en un volcan qui allait entrer en éruption. Les bras du docteur se fermèrent sur le corps fragile de l'humaine tout en ronronnant à son oreille.

"_ Je t'aime, ma douce.

_ _Da garout a ran, Aelez_ , souffla-t-elle." _(Je t'aime, Ange)_

Eir employait toujours des mots en breton lorsqu'elle était émue. Cela ne faisait que renforcer le charme de sa déclaration. Elle y mettait tout son amour dans ses mots. Toute sa sensibilité. Et Carlisle le sentait.

Le médecin l'aida à se relever puis la guida dans la salle de bain. Il la poussa sous la douche une fois que l'eau fut tiède et la rejoignit. Il prit son temps pour malaxer, masser et caresser les muscles de sa bien-aimée. Il fallait qu'elle se détende. Que son corps se relâche de toutes les tensions. Elle grimaça. Sans doute à cause des courbatures mais elle gardait le sourire. Ce même sourire joyeux et heureux qui illuminait son visage et dont Carlisle en était tombé amoureux dès qu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs de l'UBO. Certes, il l'avait déjà vu enfant mais ce n'était pas pareil. Eir n'avait pas encore terminé sa croissance lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans la forêt.

Le médecin ne pouvait jamais oublier ce jour où leurs vies se sont scellées dans un même moule, dans un même filament. Avant même de l'avoir vu, il avait été envoûté par sa voix. Sa douce voix sucrée et veloutée. Pleine de légèreté et de gaieté. C'était vraiment un plaisir pour ses oreilles d'immortel. Même la voix d'Esmé lui paraissait moins harmonieuse que dans ses souvenirs. Puis il avait senti son parfum. L'odeur des acacias, du miel et des embruns. Il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit dans sa gorge à cause de la soif. Il avait failli se jeter sur elle pour avoir son sang. Il avait dû utiliser toute sa volonté pour passer auprès d'elle sans la mordre. A ce moment-là, Carlisle n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre la fillette qu'il avait retrouvé dans la forêt et cette jeune femme pleine de vie.

"_ A quoi tu penses, Carlisle?

_ A la première fois que je t'ai vu."

Les joues d'Eir s'empourprèrent rapidement. L'humaine devait comprendre que s'il commençait sur cette voie-là, elle était certaine qu'ils resteraient au lit jusqu'à ce que le vampire se décide de la lâcher. L'immortel la contempla tendrement et l'embrassa avec passion. L'Avalonienne frissonna de plaisir. Maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée aux étreintes charnelles de Carlisle, son corps n'arrêtait pas d'en redemander. Et cela paraissait plaire à son compagnon. Elle rougit un peu plus. Sachant que son fiancé sentait ce qui la travaillait déjà mais avant qu'il ne commence ses cajoleries, Eir se releva prestement et fit d'une voix autoritaire tout en chassant les mains baladeuses du blond:

"_ Plus on les fera attendre, moins ils nous laisseront nous isoler pour ce genre d'attention."

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et comme d'habitude, ils s'y noyèrent. Le médecin eut un sourire taquin et tapota le matelas de sa main. Presque instinctivement, Eir se réinstalla sur le lit auprès de Carlisle, le sourire aux lèvres.

"_ Tu sais que j'aime lorsque tu utilises cette voix-là..."

Nouveau tressaillement de la part de la mortelle. Le désir se propageait à nouveau dans son corps. La chaleur envahissait peu à peu chacun de ses membres. Elle savait le meilleur moyen pour se débarrasser de ça. Le sourire de Carlisle n'arrêtait pas de s'élargir. Les mains du vampire reprirent le chemin de la peau chaude de l'humaine mais elle s'esquiva d'un mouvement brusque. Elle lui tira la langue, ramassa sa petite lingerie et s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain tandis que le pauvre médecin, frustré, dû s'occuper comme il le pouvait avant de s'habiller. Il savait que s'il ne se débarrassait pas de cette envie, cette pulsion allait le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul avec Eir. Et ça pouvait être n'importe où, du moment qu'il était ensemble...

Une fois que le couple fut prêt à partir, Carlisle s'était approché de sa compagne et lui murmura en encerclant sa taille de ses bras:

"_ Je te promets que cette nuit, tu ne pourras pas dormir.

_ Dans ce cas... Dépêchons-nous de les rejoindre et ils nous laisseront tranquille plus tôt, déclara astucieusement sa fiancée."

Le médecin ne put que rire de la réaction de son aimée. Elle aussi commençait à dépendre de lui. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si elle en prenait peu à peu conscience.

Arrivés à l'établissement de Robin et Erwan, Eir et Carlisle furent chaleureusement accueilli par Sorah et le reste des Avaloniens à l'exception de Kay, les Cullen et les Denali. Alice enlaça tendrement son amie, suivit de Jasper qui lui fit une petite accolade amicale, puis vint Emmett et Rosalie. La belle blonde regardait Eir d'une manière méfiante mais elle ne lui était pas hostile. Puis elle osa un timide sourire à l'humaine. Quant à ce grand gaillard, il ne pouvait que sourire face à la vue que la mortelle lui offrait. Carlisle venait de retirer le manteau de sa bien-aimée. Et effectivement, le médecin avait choisi ses vêtements afin de mettre les morsures en valeur. Pour que tous les immortels sachent qu'elle lui appartenait. La jeune femme était habillée d'une robe bleue électrique à volant. Ses bras étaient dénudés, laissant une magnifique vue sur ces plaies fraîchement ouvertes. Carlisle tenait sa fiancée par la taille, indiquant à ses autres congénères qu'elle était sa possession, son objet et que quiconque venait lui enlever recevrait son courroux.

Le vampire végétarien était l'un des vampires les plus pacifiques qui existent. Mais il ne ferait aucun cadeau pour celui ou celle qui mettrait la vie de son aimée en danger.

Les retrouvailles se terminèrent par Bella et Edward. Le télépathe glissa quelques mots à son "père" et le visage du docteur s'assombrit subitement. Eir lui jeta un coup d'oeil et elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur le bras de l'immortel afin de lui apporter son soutien et du réconfort. Il glissa son regard sur sa future femme et lui fit un sourire rassurant cependant, l'humaine voyait bien qu'il y avait une tension au niveau de ses traits. Il semblait être inquiet pour une personne. Était-ce elle? Ou... pour Esmé?

Tout d'un coup, un grognement se fit entendre. Eir tourna la tête et eut juste le temps de voir une vampire aux cheveux aubruns se jeter sur eux. Et plus précisément sur elle. Carlisle se mit automatiquement devant la mortelle afin d'utiliser son corps comme d'un bouclier, grogna férocement pour donner un avertissement à la vampire et poussa Eir pour l'éloigner de lui. Elle glissa et tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Mais elle se releva rapidement tout en jetant un regard quelque peu soucieux pour son compagnon. Sorah se positionna devant Eir, furibonde. Elle tremblait de rage et feulait à chaque fois qu'Esmé faisait un mouvement pour aller vers la mortelle. L'humaine ne cessait pas de regarder cette immortelle qui lui voulait la peau. Certes, la peur était là, dans ses veines, tétanisant ses muscles. Et cette peur de perdre Carlisle était revenue au galop. Après tout, si Esmé était revenue jusqu'ici, c'était bien pour Carlisle. Et Eir savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Son cauchemar était sur le point de se réaliser... Une vague froide la fit trembler de tout son être. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas la battre. Même si Carlisle l'avait marqué... Cela ne disait rien sur ce qui allait se passer.

A l'étage, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Athenodora, Robin et Erwan s'étaient levés et observaient l'altercation avec intérêt. Leurs iris flamboyantes brillaient de sévérité et de colère si jamais Esmé osait nuire à la vie d'Eir. Le roi des rois italiens était prêt à faire signe à Alec et Jane pour intervenir. Lui non plus, il n'appréciait pas la tournure des événements.

"_ Comment oses-tu le toucher, _humaine_? Cracha l'ex-femme du médecin, haineuse."

Sorah grogna férocement à l'attention d'Esmé. Personne ne touchera à Eir tant qu'elle sera en vie. Et elle ferait ce qu'elle devait faire en tant que Prêtresse de Ceridwen.

"_ Comment peux-tu avoir des sentiments pour cette Volturi? Reprit-elle en fixant Carlisle des yeux. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle te manipule pour avoir ce qu'elle veut? Dès qu'un humain apprend notre existence, tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est d'avoir l'immortalité."

D'autres vampires émirent des feulements, des chuintements de colère. Eir tourna les yeux vers ces protestations et vit qu'Alice et Jasper n'étaient tout à fait d'accord par les dires de la vampire. Carlisle lança un coup d'œil vers sa fiancée et lui souriait tendrement en signe d'apaisement. Eir fut tout de suite calmée. Carlisle était un homme juste et droit. Il savait ce que son ancienne compagne essayait de faire et il n'appréciait vraiment pas sa façon dont elle s'y prenait. Et même, il aimait Eir. Ses sentiments étaient tous tournés vers l'humaine. Et bien qu'il sentait la crainte d'Eir, il ne l'abandonnerait pas sous aucun prétexte. Le médecin fit rapidement un bon en arrière afin de se tenir auprès de sa future femme tandis que tous les Cullen avaient encerclés Esmé. Ils ne cherchaient pas à la combattre mais juste à l'intimider.

Sur cette attaque verbale, Eir écarquilla les yeux. Comment? Esmé insinuait qu'elle manipulait Carlisle pour devenir immortelle? Elle se sentait horriblement humiliée et blessée. Mais avant que l'humaine eut l'occasion de répondre, ce fut une autre voix qui s'éleva dans les airs, froide et autoritaire.

"_ Il me semble que tu es mal placée pour dire ce que Eir veut réellement. Et je peux te dire que ma _fiancée_ n'est pas en train de me manipuler pour être transformer, fit amèrement Carlisle. Eir ne me manipule pas comme ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire. Je ne me retournerai pas contre elle.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'en parle pas, qu'elle n'en pense pas moins. Après tout, Edward et Aro ne peuvent lire dans son esprit. Tu ne peux _rien_ savoir d'elle. De ce qu'elle pense _réellement_.

_ Tout comme Bella, trancha le médecin tout aussi acerbe. Je suis certain que si Eir était avec un autre vampire que moi, cela ne t'aurait pas dérangé de lier une amitié avec elle. Mais tu aurais certainement compris qu'Eir n'est pas ce genre de personne.

_ C'est une Volturi, répéta Esmé. Aurais-tu _oublié_ ce qu'ils voulaient faire à Renésmée et à notre clan?

_ Sauf qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, rétorqua Carlisle toujours aussi froidement. Eir _n'est pas_ une Volturi et n'a pas été éduquée chez eux. Elle est juste la descendante directe de Caius. Pourquoi vis-tu dans le passé alors que tu m'as clairement dit que tu te lassais de notre mode de vie? Pourquoi es-tu revenue alors que tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé un autre compagnon plus intéressant, plus talentueux que moi?"

Eir s'était pétrifiée sur place. Son visage avait brusquement pâlit. Pourquoi Esmé lui avait-elle dit cela? Carlisle était... Le meilleur amant et conjoint qu'elle connaissait. La mortelle fut meurtrie parce que Carlisle ne lui avait jamais vraiment raconté leur rupture.

"_ N'as-tu pas dit que tu en avais marre d'être la mère de nos enfants adoptifs? N'as-tu pas dit que tu en avais plus qu'assez de jouer la comédie? Que tout ce que tu souhaitais était de planter des crocs dans la chair des humains? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai oublié tout ce que tu m'as balancé quand tu m'as abandonné? Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais tirer un trait sur ce passé et te pardonner aussi facilement? Je veux bien être compréhensif mais ne me fais pas croire que tes paroles sont sincères envers moi."

Eir sentait que Carlisle avait été profondément blessé. Elle hésitait à le consoler mais elle trouvait que si elle le faisait, elle n'allait qu'envenimer la situation. Et elle souhaitait l'éviter.

"_ Ne comprends-tu pas que cette mortelle causera _ta perte_? Notre perte à tous? Si elle ne se rend pas aux Roumains...

_ Parce que tu es là pour _ça_? Intervient Alice, furieuse. Pour les Roumains? Pour l'emmener à eux?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné en échange de cela? Interrompit Carlisle. T'ont-ils menacé?"

Cette fois-ci, il tremblait vraiment de colère. Eir ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et cela lui fit peur. Était-il en colère contre Esmé ou juste parce que les Roumains l'avaient menacé?

"_ Menacé? Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait, reprit Esmé toujours aussi agressive. Ils m'ont dit que si je revenais pas avec l'humaine, ils iraient s'en prendre à Rénesmée et aux Quileutes."

Bella, Rosalie et Alice émirent des exclamations choquées tandis que Jasper, Edward, Carlisle et Emmett grognèrent. La jeune humaine déglutit difficilement sa salive. Puisqu'ils n'avaient rien eu de la part des Volturi, les Roumains voulaient faire pression sur les Cullen. Et ils allaient s'en prendre à des innocents. Instinctivement, ses yeux croisèrent ceux dorés d'Edward. Elle se demandait s'il pouvait toujours lire dans ses pensées. Le vampire cligna des paupières, surpris, et fronça les sourcils. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Or de question qu'elle soit responsable de la mort de Rénesmée et de ces Quileutes.

 _"Edward, va chercher ta fille et les autres. Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre afin de présenter un front uni. Ainsi les Roumains auront moins de chance d'atteindre Renésmée. Nous essayerons de gagner du temps afin qu'ils ne vous gênent pas trop en cours de route."_

Le télépathe eut un triste sourire et acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il caressa tendrement la colonne vertébrale de Bella qui leva les yeux vers son époux. Eir ne put lire sur ses lèvres. Ni entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais le regard que Bella lui lança voulait tout dire. Elle lui était reconnaissante.

"_ Y a-t-il un impératif de temps? Demanda sérieusement Eir."

Esmé l'observa comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre que l'humaine n'avait pas le droit de lui adresser la parole. Carlisle crut à une future attaque et préféra se mettre devant Eir afin de la protéger.

"_ Et en plus de cela, je constate que tu l'as marqué..., siffla l'ancienne compagne du médecin.

_ Parce que je sais qu'elle ne me trahira jamais.

_ Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais, riposta Esmé, doucereuse. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'elle fera pire que moi."

Eir en avait assez de se faire insulter. Elle s'éloigna silencieusement de son vampire afin d'aller derrière le comptoir. Elle se servit un verre de diabolo au caramel au beurre salé et revint comme si de rien n'était. Mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête: mettre K.O Esmé. Il y avait juste un tout petit problème...

Elle était humaine. Mortelle. Et fragile. Autant dire qu'elle ne ferait pas grand chose de la vampire. Et en plus de cela, Carlisle serait dans une colère monstrueuse par son emportement et son impulsivité. Eir voulait à tout prix éviter de recevoir le courroux de son fiancé à cause de sa mauvaise conduite.

"_ Vous ne me connaissez pas, Esmé, répondit la mortelle froidement. Vous ne savez _strictement_ rien de moi.

_ Effectivement, c'est vrai. Je ne connais rien de toi et de tes Avaloniens. Mais vois-tu, un grand nombre de vampire savent que les Avaloniens ne respectent pas leur parole. Dès que les lycanthropes seront hors d'état de nuire, vous nous attaquerez.

_ Alors là..., commença Bran en craquant ses jointures.

_ ... Elle va trop loin, pesta Katell."

Eir bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle et pourtant, elle devait leur dire de rester calme. Elle trépignait de colère. Elle voulait lui faire sa fête. Oh oui, elle le voulait. Jamais Eir n'avait autant voulu tuer une personne de sa vie. Et pourtant, par ces mots, elle s'était sentie souillée. Son âme, sa conscience demandaient réparation. La jeune femme lança un regard vers Jasper afin qu'il utilise son pouvoir sur eux. Ce qu'il fit dans la seconde. Et tous les humains furent apaisés...

"_ Laissez.

_ Mais Eir... Elle a touché à notre honneur! S'exclama Sorah.

_ C'est ce qu'elle souhaite, appuya Celiburn. Elle n'attend que ça, Sorah."

Mais le don de l'empathe ne marcha qu'à moitié. Les Avaloniens regardèrent Eir, patientant un ordre de celle-ci. Mais l'ordre ne vint pas.

"_ J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter les jérémiades d'une immortelle, reprit Eir, impassible. Celiburn, peux-tu me conduire à Kay? Et en même temps, tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé avec cet idiot de malheur."

Celiburn et Eir passèrent tout près d'Esmé qui l'observait avec étonnement. La fiancée de Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward et lui envoya un petit message télépathique: _"Soyez prudents. Ils ne vous feront pas de cadeau."_ Le vampire avait un regard résigné et acquiesça une nouvelle fois comme pour remercier l'humaine. _"Oh! J'oubliais! Sorah a un ami qui travaille à l'aéroport de Brest-Guipavas. Il peut rapidement vous trouver un avion pour Seattle."_ Cette fois-ci, l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés eut un sourire étincelant.

Eir monta les dernières marches de l'escalier et fut rejoint par Carlisle, Alice et Jasper tandis que Bella et Edward s'avançaient vers Sorah.

"_ Carlisle! Appela une voix masculine."

Le groupe s'arrêta et se tourna d'un même mouvement vers l'interlocuteur. C'était Eléazar. Le médecin fit un signe à Eir de rejoindre Kay au dernier étage. Ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Alice et Jasper à sa suite. Au moins, Eir était en sécurité avec eux.

"_ Surveille Eir, déclara l'espagnol sérieusement.

_ Comment ça?

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment la concernant."

Si Carlisle avait encore son humanité, son cœur palpitant, il se serait affolé. Au lieu de cela, il fronça les sourcils. Ses traits du visage, tirés d'inquiétude. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait montrer.

"_ Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, mon ami.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent... Mais il y a quelque chose qui tourne autour d'Eir. Et tout me fait penser que ce n'est pas bénéfique pour elle, ni pour son entourage."

Au loin, Marcus n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange. Et ce qu'il venait de voir dans les liens n'étaient pas aussi solides qu'avant. C'est comme si quelque chose s'était interposé entre Eir et les personnes qui lui étaient proches. Mais le lien qui avait le plus pâti, c'était bien celui qu'elle partageait avec Carlisle. Et cela lui provoquait des frissons dans tout son être. Il tourna ses yeux vers Esmé mais elle ne semblait pas intéressée par ce qui se passait. A vrai dire, elle était surveillée de très près par Félix, Démétri, Emmett et Santiago. Donc cela ne venait pas d'elle autrement Eléazar l'aurait vu et avait mis Carlisle au courant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas...

Ce n'était pas une personne du bar. C'était surement une personne extérieure. Qu'Eir a croisé inconsciemment. Un de ces lycanthropes? Peut-être. Aro n'avait rien pu voir lorsqu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir sur Esmé. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait été dans le camp des loups-garous. Cependant elle devait détenir d'importantes informations. Peut-être qu'Edward pourrait les aider. Ou au moins, aider son père à protéger sa dulcinée.

Aro fut intrigué par le comportement de Marcus, se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura afin qu'il n'y ait que Marcus qui puisse l'entendre:

"_ As-tu décelé quelque chose d'intéressant par rapport... A cette constatation de la part d'Eléazar?

_ Oui. Rien de bien bon pour Eir et Carlisle."

Le leader des Volturi se pinça les lèvres.

"_ Est-ce en rapport avec moi? Demanda-t-il, perplexe."

Marcus secoua négativement de la tête. Et Aro parut soulagé et éclata de rire. Mais son beau-frère sentait qu'il masquait son inquiétude pour le couple.

"_ Cela vient de l'extérieur, ajouta l'époux de Didyme en se tournant vers son congénère."


	26. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour! Bonsoir!**

 **Désolée pour ce retard! J'ai repris le travail. :) Donc priorité au travail. Mais j'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine autrement ce sera tous les quinze jours.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Je vous dis: Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 25**

Eir avait fini par rejoindre Kay qui était toujours dans les vapes. Même s'il représentait un "danger" pour eux, les Avaloniens, pour Carlisle et Sorah, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. La jeune femme se tourna vers Celiburn et demanda d'une voix douce et sincère:

"_ Ne pouvons-nous pas le mettre sur un lit? Il reprendra conscience plus rapidement, non?

_ Non. Il n'attend que ça, répondit le forgeron, sérieusement tout en surveillant Kay des yeux. Il a déjà repris ses esprits sauf qu'il fait semblant d'être inconscient."

La future Maitresse d'Avalon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle le fit plusieurs fois de suite, complètement abasourdie par cette révélation, avant de lancer:

"_ Bon... Puisque c'est comme ça... Je vais faire par la manière douce."

Soudain, Eir sortit de la pièce et disparut dans la salle de bain. Les Avaloniens entendirent l'eau coulée dans un récipient et Katell émit une remarque assez pertinente:

"_ Si c'est ça la manière douce, je me demande ce que c'est la manière forte."

Pour toute réponse, Bran haussa les épaules. Il est vrai qu'ils connaissaient Eir depuis l'enfance mais elle avait toujours des idées farfelues pour ce genre de situation. Et puis, elle savait choisir sa proie et comment l'attaquer. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle avait garder son calme face à Esmé. Elle n'était pas de taille pour la vaincre physiquement autrement, Eir l'aurait remise à sa place dès la première insulte.

La concernée revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand seau d'eau froide et se planta devant un Kay faussement endormi. Elle fit une moue dubitative. Elle était sûrement en train de réfléchir à un angle d'attaque. Est-ce qu'elle lui jette l'eau dès le départ ou après son réveil?

Au même moment, Carlisle, Aro, Marcus et Caius entrèrent dans la pièce. Le frère de Didyme se pinçait les lèvres, se demandant ce que Eir comptait faire avec ce seau d'eau dans les mains. Caius, lui, sentant un réveil tortueux, n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Et Marcus semblait être aussi intéressé par la réaction de la victime après qu'il ait reçu une douche bien froide. Quant au médecin, il avait émit un long soupir.

"_ Que faites-vous, Eir? S'enquit le leader des Volturi avec curiosité.

_ Je vais le réveiller.

_ Mais il est déjà réveillé, constata Marcus.

_ Vous n'avez rien entendu de ce que Celiburn a dit? Rétorqua Katell en secouant négativement de la tête. Il fait semblant. Et Eir s'est mise en tête de le faire sortir de son "inconscience" de la sorte."

Aro esquissa un mince sourire face à l'idée de la compagne de Carlisle tandis que Marcus fronçait les sourcils, interrogateur. Il n'était pas sûr que Kay soit ravi d'entendre ce qu'Eir va lui dire... Mais bon... Il n'émit aucune remarque afin de ne pas l'énerver.

"_ Deux paires de claques auraient amplement suffit, siffla Caius de mauvaise humeur.

_ J'avoue que ce serait plus rapide mais la cheffe n'est pas de cet avis, admit Bran en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

_ Sauf que ce n'est point votre sujet, père, répliqua Eir en se tournant vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres."

Marcus, Aro, Carlisle et le reste des Avaloniens regardèrent tous Caius avec des yeux ronds alors que le blond gardait un visage impassible. Mais les autres immortels sentirent qu'il était ravi par l'interpellation qu'Eir venait de faire. Derrière Eir, quelqu'un toussa, gêné puis une voix s'éleva:

"_ Attends? J'ai bien entendu? Tu l'as appelé "père"?

_ Tiens la Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillé, ricana Eir en revenant vers Kay. Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai? Bon au moins, maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais être directe. Je sais que tu me détestes mais écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin et après si tu veux en venir aux mains... Ben on réglera ça dans un combat mais pas de combat à mort."

Pour toute réponse, Kay grogna et l'injuria dans un charabia incompréhensible. Et aussi trop bas pour que tout le monde puisse vraiment entendre. La fiancée du médecin reprit son récit:

"_ Vois-tu, Sorah est arrivée au bar dans un piteux état. Ses blessures auraient pu être soignés sauf que lorsqu'elle est tombée, ses côtes brisées se sont enfoncées dans un de ses poumons. Lorsque Carlisle et moi, nous sommes arrivés, l'état de Sorah était de plus en plus inquiétant. J'ai demandé à Carlisle de la vampiriser pour la sauver. Je sais que je n'avais aucun droit de le faire. Je m'en veux beaucoup. Mais je n'avais pas envie de la perdre et je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre. Je sais les sentiments que tu as à son égard. Ils sont encore ancrés dans ton cœur.

_ Mais, elle, elle ne saura plus ce qu'elle ressent pour moi."

D'un coup, Kay se retrouva fortement tremper jusqu'aux os. Il regardait Eir avec des yeux écarquillés, choqué par le geste brusque de son amie. Les immortels présents dans la pièce ne comprirent pas cette réaction soudaine de la part de l'humaine.

"_ Crois-tu que je serai encore avec Carlisle s'il ne ressentait rien pour moi? Les vampires sont aussi capables de sentiments que nous, les êtres humains.

_ Ce ne sont que des artifices, Eir, interrompit Kay en défiant la fiancée du Cullen du regard. Il se joue de toi. De nous aussi par la même occasion. Qui te dit qu'il est honnête avec toi? Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas retourner avec son ex-compagne? Ou alors, il va faire mieux! Il va t'engendre, te laisser pourrir une fois que l'accouchement sera terminée et il offrira ton enfant à ta pire ennemie. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il reste avec toi tant que tu ne lui auras pas donné ce qu'il souhaite?"

Le sang s'était retiré des joues de la fiancée du médecin. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Kay venait de dire tout haut ce qu'elle redoutait au plus profond de son être. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'anse du seau. Il n'était pas encore complétement vide. Elle pouvait encore l'attaquer. Oui. Elle pouvait se venger de cet affront. Carlisle ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose. A moins que lui aussi, il porte à masque. Si c'était le cas... Il le portait bien. Vraiment très bien. Car elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Sa mâchoire se serra fortement. Ses lèvres, fortement pincées, montraient que les dires de l'Avalonien n'étaient pas tombés dans les oreilles d'une sourde. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à la faire réfléchir? Un vampire comme compagnon n'était pas une bonne chose pour elle. Et puis... Elle perdrait aussi la plus belle chose qu'une femme pouvait avoir. Sa fécondité.

Quant à Carlisle, il ne disait rien mais il lançait des éclairs à Kay avec ses yeux. Son visage était fermé et sombre comme la fois où il avait retrouvé Aro et Eir sur le seuil de son appartement. La jeune femme sentit les bras de son fiancé autour de sa taille. Mais étrangement, la mortelle n'avait pas envie de le sentir contre elle. Comment cela faisait-il que quelques mots lui faisaient autant de mal? La voix de Carlisle ne parvenait plus à la rassurer, à la réconforter. Plus il lui susurrait des mots doux, rassurants, plus elle se sentait mal. Mal dans sa peau. Ses muscles se crispèrent d'eux-mêmes. Cette angoisse, qu'elle avait ressenti pendant son cauchemar, refit surface. Tout ce que Kay lui avait dit... Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Cet inconnu dans son rêve... Il lui avait dit la même chose.

Brusquement, Eir se détacha de son compagnon. Comme si elle n'en pouvait plus de lui. Le vampire fit un bruit étrange qui ressemblait à un vrombissement aigu, montrant son inquiétude pour son aimée. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle se comportait. Il n'aimait pas non plus cette odeur de crainte qu'elle dégageait dès qu'il se trouvait auprès d'elle. Il allait devoir la rassurer lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Kay n'avait pas à lui mettre des doutes pareils.

Soudain, Eir revint vers Kay et lui jeta le reste d'eau sur son _ami_. Elle était visiblement en colère mais elle n'était pas non plus incontrôlable.

"_ Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Kay. C'était la seule solution pour la sauver. Si Carlisle avait pu la sauver sans la transformer, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu pourras t'en aller afin de servir les autres clans. Ils seront ravis de t'avoir à leurs côtés.

_ J'ai fait le Serment de protéger la Maîtresse d'Avalon. Même si nos opinions convergent à propos des vampires, je sais aussi reconnaître que nous avons besoin d'eux pour contrer les lycanthropes.

_ Contente que tu sois de cet avis, Kay, fit Eir avec un grand sourire."

La jeune femme s'avança, après avoir posé le seau par terre, et délia les cordes qui emprisonnaient les pieds et les mains de son ami. Kay s'étira et étendit ses jambes sur toute leur longueur. Il observa Eir, d'un air un peu revêche mais Marcus ne voyait pas leur lien s'effriter. Au contraire, il n'avait pas bougé. Le lien n'avait pas changé de couleur. Le vampire avait eu peur de voir que l'amitié qu'Eir et Kay se portaient, se transformer en haine. Mais non. Il s'était inquiété pour rien.

"_ Bon... Et si on essayait de se mettre au travail? Déclara Kay en se levant. Il me semble que nous étions en train d'ébaucher le traité pour ce projet d'alliance, pas vrai?"

Les Volturi l'observèrent avec étonnement. Kay changeait subitement de comportement envers Eir et les vampires. Un coup, il les détestait et l'instant d'après, il était prêt à les aider pour forger cette alliance entre vampires et humains. Eir et lui avaient pratiquement le même caractère. Un tempérament fougueux. Sanguin. Presque sauvage.

"_ Je pense qu'Eir devrait rencontrer les chefs de clans avant d'aller plus loin, intervient subitement Celiburn en échangeant un regard entendu avec Bran et Katell.

_ Pourquoi? S'étonna Eir.

_ Avant que nous quittions l'île, la Maîtresse d'Avalon était entourée de huit conseillers. Sept d'entre eux appartiennent à sept clans. Chaque chef de clan était un conseiller.

_ Et le huitième?

_ C'est à toi de le désigner. Bien entendu nous ne sommes pas encore là, précisa Bran. Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas encore élevée au rang de Maîtresse. Cependant, tu peux déjà y réfléchir.

_ Quand le sera-t-elle? Demanda Aro, vivement."

Evidemment, si Eir n'était pas promue Maîtresse d'Avalon rapidement, elle n'aurait plus l'autorité qu'il lui ait dû au sein de sa communauté mais aussi chez les immortels qui essayeront, sans cesse, de la provoquer. De la tester. Et ça, les Avaloniens - comme les vampires - voulaient l'éviter. Dans un premier temps, il fallait qu'elle soit reconnue par ses pairs. Ensuite, le reste suivra tout seul. Le seul point négatif, c'était qu'elle était la descendante directe de Caius... Peu d'Avaloniens et de vampires allaient l'écouter. Caius et les Volturi, en général, avaient fait beaucoup de mal. Cela risquait d'être une tâche assez compliquée... Aro espérait qu'il trouverait un moyen d'arranger cela.

Par contre, il restait encore un problème. Esmé. Aro n'avait pas pu voir ses souvenirs. Ni ses pensées. Il n'avait vu que sa vie d'avant. C'est-à-dire: lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec Carlisle. Il avait revu cette scène où elle lui avait balancé ces atrocités. Sa voix avait été sincère, tranchante, dénuée de sentiment, de tendresse et d'amour.

Il secoua négativement de la tête afin de chasser ces images de son esprit.

"_ Pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle retrouve le chemin d'Avalon. Et tant que nous ne l'aurons pas, nous ne pourrons pas la désigner comme tel, expliqua calmement Celiburn. Mais je crains que si nous nous occupons de ce détail, les lycanthropes et les Roumains auront tout leur temps pour nous encercler et nous exterminer. Or, nous devrions nous occuper d'eux le plus tôt que possible afin d'éviter les débordements ou les pertes inutiles.

_ C'est bien mon avis aussi, appuya Caïus, d'une voix colérique."

Aro s'approcha du couple d'une démarche gracieuse et tendit le vieux carnet à Eir. Carlisle émit un vague grognement. Il n'hésitait plus à dire qu'Eir lui appartenait. Et cela paraissait apaiser l'humaine. Les muscles du visage de sa fiancée se détendirent. Et très lentement, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

"_ Je sais déjà ce qu'il contient, Aro. Je vous remercie. Gardez-le pour le moment. Vous pouvez aussi le laisser à disposition des autres vampires pour qu'ils puissent mieux nous connaître.

_ C'est une bonne idée, fit doucement le Maître des Volturi."

Il y eut un silence. Puis, Eir se tourna doucement vers Celiburn, le visage perplexe.

"_ Crois-tu qu'ils m'empêcheront de nous allier aux vampires?"

Avant que le forgeron ne réponde, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Tous les Avaloniens virevoltaient vers la source de ce bruit. Cela provenait du leader des Volturi. Il s'était avancé vers eux, juste de quelques pas. Ses bras étaient entrouverts comme s'il voulait serrer les jeunes humains contre lui.

"_ Puisque vous comptez leur rendre visite, j'aimerais vous accompagner. Je ne prendrais pas d'escorte. Je souhaite les mettre à l'aise, les mettre en confiance pour finaliser notre future alliance."

Eir et Celiburn se concertèrent du regard. Puis la jeune femme haussa les épaules. Sa bouche fit une moue dubitative que Carlisle trouvait toujours mignonne lorsqu'elle le faisait. D'ailleurs, il s'était rapproché d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Quelque chose vibrait en lui. Son monstre. Il était en train de tourner en rond, au fin fond de ses entrailles. Le médecin savait ce qu'il avait. Il serra sa mâchoire, se pinça frénétiquement les lèvres. Il avait envie d'elle. Encore une fois. Il retient un grognement rauque de justesse. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer sa bien-aimée du regard. Et ce message, plus qu'explicite, était bien passé chez les immortels. Mais les humains n'avaient rien remarqués de ce changement de comportement.

"_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit une mauvaise chose, avoua la fiancée de Carlisle, toujours aussi ignorante."

Ses camarades acquiescèrent de la tête. Ils avaient tous le visage sérieux, pensif et déterminé. Au moins, ils étaient tous du même avis qu'Eir. Ce qui était une bonne chose pour les vampires ainsi que pour les Avaloniens.

"_ Je voudrais vous accompagner aussi, déclara Caius."

Kay, Bran et Katell froncèrent les sourcils, contrairement à Eir qui fit un immense sourire à son aïeul. Ils étaient tous surpris d'entendre ce genre de requête de la part du blond. Voyant que les Avaloniens n'émettaient aucunes remarques, sans doute sous le choc de cette nouvelle, il jugea bon de préciser:

"_ Il me semble que je dois présenter des excuses envers votre communauté. Autant que cela soit rendu officiel.

_ Dans ce cas, je viendrais aussi. Lorsque nous avons croisé les Avaloniens pour la première fois, nous avons pris peur pour nos existances et nous avons pris la mauvaise décision, déclara sérieusement Marcus. Cette décision, nous l'avons prise, tous les trois. Et pour que nos deux communautés repartent sur de bonnes bases, nous devons assumer nos actes passés."

Caius et Aro inclinèrent lentement de la tête comme pour appuyer les dires de leur frère. Comme Eir l'avait pensé, ces trois Volturi étaient vraiment des personnes majestueuses. Ils tenaient leur parole. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur sourire ouvertement. Cependant son sérieux revint tout de suite au galop.

"_ Mais il faut bien qu'un d'entre vous reste ici si jamais il y a des éléments nouveaux concernant les Roumains et les loups-garous?

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Comme Marcus l'a très bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure, nous avons pris ces décisions et il est important que nous soyons tous les trois présents devant les représentants d'Avalon. Nous nous tournerons vers nos chefs de clan pour nous tenir informer des événements, indiqua calmement Aro, avec un sourire conciliant. J'imagine que votre fiancé sera aussi avec vous. Pour ce qui est des éléments nouveaux, je peux vous dire que _ceci_ m'a beaucoup aidé..."

Aro fit apparaître le carnet dans sa main pour le montrer aux Avaloniens. Celiburn, Eir et Bran esquissèrent un petit sourire en voyant cet ouvrage. Les Volturi comprirent qu'ils étaient à moitié pardonnés pour leurs actions passées. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre les autres Avaloniens.

"_ ... J'ai pu avoir un résumé de l'histoire des Avaloniens ainsi que... Les pièces manquantes du puzzle. A présent, mes frères et moi, nous allons nous retirer. Nous voulons nous concerter afin de parler de cette prochaine entrevue avec vos clans.

_ Celiburn, quand veulent-ils me voir?

_ Demain. A midi. Au manoir de Kerscao à Locmaria-Plouzané.

_ Très bien, acquiesça lentement la nouvelle compagne du médecin. Ca fait une petite trot mais bon... C'est pas grave. C'est pour la bonne cause..."

Eir fit une courte pause.

"_ Dois-je préparer un discours? S'enquit-elle.

_ Non. Les chefs de clan trouvent que tu t'es très bien débrouillée avec les Volturi, fit Bran en désignant les concernés d'un mouvement de tête. Mais... Ils restent tout de même sceptiques sur les intentions réelles de nos nouveaux alliés. Donc... Je te conseillerai d'en faire un quand même."

Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses questions, le leader des vampires osa un autre pas en direction des Avaloniens. Mais il se rapprochait surtout d'Eir. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il avait bien remarqué cette angoisse qui s'infiltrait lentement en elle. Et le souverain craignait que Carlisle - et son humaine - en pâtissent. Pour cela, le châtain voulait être au plus près de la mortelle pour intervenir... Au cas où...

Mais pour le moment, il devait rassurer ces mortels qui avaient peur d'eux. Des prédateurs. Des vampires. Car, pour l'instant, les Avaloniens étaient en sous-effectifs. Et si... Leurs ennemis les attaquaient, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que les immortels bougent leurs doigts pour les aider. Les Avaloniens restaient des êtres humains. Des mortels. Des créatures faibles et fragiles. Des grains de poussière.

"_ Je sais très bien ce que vous redoutez, commença Aro. Vous avez peur que nous vous transformons en cobaye. Que nous agissons comme les Roumains. Je vous promets que nous ne ferons pas d'expérience sur vous. Jamais. Les Volturi savent reconnaître des alliés de valeur. Et nous ne souhaitons pas vous perdre."

Marcus et Caius hochèrent de la tête. Ils appuyèrent toujours les décisions, les dires de leur leader. Eir ouvrit la bouche et demanda, toujours aussi avide de connaissance:

"_ J'aimerai avoir les noms des chefs de clan. Il faut que je sache en qui je peux avoir confiance."

Celiburn haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

"_ Il y aura le clan Tan, Glyn, Llyr, Bryn, Joran, Nominoe et d'Ancamna. Soupçonnes-tu... Des traîtres parmi les nôtres?"

Eir acquiesça, silencieusement. Et elle se sentit obligée à dévoiler les souvenirs de ses ancêtres. Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

"_ Je ne sais pas. Les brides que j'ai sont... Pas assez précises pour que je me prononce."

Un autre raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Aro. Encore une fois.

"_ Je crois que j'ai la réponse, Eir.

_ Ah? Je vous écoute, Aro.

_ Il se trouve qu'Avalon a été... Victime... D'un important cataclysme... Ce qui a poussé vos aïeux à retourner sur le continent. Et le Conseiller de cette époque a découvert... Qu'il y avait deux clans qui complotaient contre la Maîtresse d'Avalon.

_ Deux clans? Répéta Celiburn. Qui pourrait souhaiter du mal à notre guide?"

Aro soupira, face à l'ignorance des humains. Ils avaient tant à apprendre. Il devait bien admettre qu'Eir n'était pas prête pour gouverner une communauté. Mais il savait qu'elle pouvait être une bonne dirigeante. Et pour cela, il voulait l'aider.

"_ Pourquoi les Anciens ne l'ont-ils pas mentionné dans leurs écrits ou même oralement? Renchérit Kay, lui aussi abasourdi par cette découverte.

_ Peut-être avaient-ils trop honte? Supposa Katell en haussant les épaules."

Eir posa doucement sa main sur le bras du leader des Volturi. Au même moment, Carlisle émit un léger grognement. Il lançait certainement un avertissement à Aro.

"_ Dîtes-moi leurs noms, Aro.

_ Je suis profondément navré mais le Conseiller, qui a reporté ses doutes sur ce carnet, n'a plus rien mis par la suite."

La concernée poussa un long soupir. Déçue. Puis elle releva la tête et souriait au roi des vampires. Un sourire qui disait tout simplement: "Merci". Eir fut brusquement tirée en arrière. Deux bras encerclèrent sa taille. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle frais de son immortel sur la peau. Elle frissonna. D'un coup, elle se figea. Elle ignorait si elle était contente ou si elle était... Indifférente face à ce geste. Son coeur semblait s'emballer mais sa raison lui disait de se taire. De ne plus croire aux paroles de Carlisle. Et cela lui faisait très peur.

"_ Juste avant que vous continuez cette importante discussion, intervient Carlisle. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour que nous nous marions. Il faut qu'on le fasse tant que nous avons encore le temps."

Eir jeta un coup d'œil à son aimé et constata avec stupeur qu'il avait les yeux sombres. Elle savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire. L'humaine se pétrifia puis chercha un moyen afin de s'échapper de cette étreinte qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle fit croire à Carlisle qu'elle voulait ranger le seau d'eau dans la salle de bain. Et réussit donc à le contourner afin d'échapper à ses bras puissants. Elle ne voulait pas de son aura glacial. Elle ne le voulait plus. Elle ne voulait pas de son contact. Tout court! Lorsque la jeune femme leva les yeux vers son amant, ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites. Croyant qu'elle allait voir Carlisle bondir sur elle pour la dominer par sa taille et sa puissance, elle porta ses bras devant son visage.

Tout le monde regardait Eir avec horreur. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir l'humaine montrer sa tendresse pour le vampire végétarien. Et là, elle le rejetait. Carlisle étant sous le choc, Aro fut le premier à intervenir. Il s'avança prudemment vers la descendante de Ceridwen, les mains levés, comme pour dire à Eir qu'elle ne serait pas attaquer. Caius était bouche bée. Et Marcus semblait être perdu. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards entre Eir et Carlisle. Plus il regardait le lien. Plus ce lien se dégradait. Eir s'enfermait dans ses craintes les plus sombres alors que Carlisle lui voulait que son bien, sa sécurité et son amour. Aro appela doucement Eleazar. Le concerné arriva rapidement dans la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'époux de Didyme expliqua calmement la situation tandis que l'espagnol opinait de la tête tout en observant consciencieusement le couple.

* * *

 **Verdict? Plaintes? Doutes? Suppositions? Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensez?**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Bonsoir gentes dames, seigneurs et paysans!**

 **Je déclare officiellement que ce chapitre est ouvert pour votre curiosité, votre soif de lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Ça fera plaisir à l'auteure. :)**

 **Bonne lecture! Bon week-end! Et à bientôt! :D**

 **Chapitre 26**

Carlisle quitta la chambre d'Eir, bouleversé, presque en courant. Il a été incapable de la réconforter tellement... Sa réaction avait été brusque. Soudaine. Elle l'avait rejeté. Et cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver son inquiétude pour elle. Pour cette mortelle. Pour cette petite chose fragile. Afin de reprendre ses esprits, il devait marcher. Il fallait qu'il marche autrement... Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir. Le fondateur du clan Cullen descendit les marches à vitesse vampirique sans faire attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Certains comme Amun ou Carmen essayaient de le faire parler mais le concerné n'avait cure. Le médecin souhaitait être seul. Pour réfléchir. Pour se retrouver.

Le vampire végétarien vit qu'Aro, Caius, Kay, Celiburn, Katell et Bran étaient sortis de la chambre pour qu'Eir puisse se calmer. Marcus et Eléazar étaient restés avec elle. Depuis que l'espagnol lui avait qu'une personne utilisait son don pour le séparer de sa fiancée, il n'arrêtait pas d'y voir rouge. Mais il avait l'impression que... Cette personne voulait isoler Eir pour mieux l'atteindre. Pour mieux la blesser.

Que recherchait-elle? Retourner Eir contre les vampires? Contre les Avaloniens? Ou la pousser à aller vers les Roumains? Ces questions étaient sans réponses... Du moins... Pour le moment.

Carlisle devait enquêter. Il le ferait sans hésiter cependant... Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Eir à ses angoisses. D'habitude... Elle n'avait pas ce genre de comportement envers lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais Eir n'avait eu peur de lui. Pourquoi maintenant? Non, vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et il devait trouver le moyen pour que sa bien-aimée soit en sécurité... Peut-être que si elle acceptait d'être transformée...

Non. Ce n'était pas la solution non plus. Il savait qu'Eir voulait avoir des enfants. Carlisle devait bien admettre qu'il en voulait un. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner mais au moins, elle aurait la chance d'être mère. S'il se montrait égoïste - comme il était depuis qu'il savait que sa fiancée était en danger -, Eir serait bien capable de le lui reprocher. Surtout que maintenant, elle savait qu'un vampire mâle pouvait se reproduire avec une humaine. En plus de cela, il sentait bien que sa compagne voulait lui donner un enfant. Il se mit à imaginer une Eir miniature dans les bras de son amante et cela lui fit sourire. Cependant... Il était triste ce sourire... Peut-être que ce futur n'aura pas lieu... Le vampire végétarien soupira de lassitude. Il devait s'aérer l'esprit.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Carlisle ne cessait de revoir ces images. Cette peur qui habitait sa compagne. Ce geste qu'elle avait fait pour se soutirer de lui. Pour se protéger de lui alors qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Bien que son coeur était mort, il ressentait un profond vide en lui. Eir lui manquait. Sa peau. Sa voix. Ses yeux. Sa bouche... Son toucher. Son odeur... Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'il s'était éclipsé que ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers son humaine. Sa cantante.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée du bar, il vit sa famille en train de faire ses adieux à Edward et Bella. Le télépathe avait levé son regard ambré vers son créateur. Il avait l'air triste pour Carlisle, ce qui signifiait qu'il était au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le médecin le vit arriver vers lui mais il n'était pas prêt pour se confier. Le plus important était de prévenir les Quileutes et de ramener Rénesmée ici. L'époux de Bella opina lentement de la tête mais lâcha à un " _méfies-toi des autres Avaloniens qui s'approcheront d'elle._ "

Était-ce une mise en garde? Sûrement... Devait-il la prendre en compte? Probablement. De qui Edward parle-t-il? Des chefs de clan? De Kay? C'est vrai que le comportement de Kay était étrange... Il n'avait pas levé la main sur Eir. Peut-être qu'il ne le ferait pas tant qu'il y avait les vampires autour d'eux. A cette pensée, Carlisle frissonna. Non vraiment, faire un tour dehors était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Il fallait qu'il soit au plus près de son aimée.

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de hocher de la tête, comme quoi il avait bien compris le message. Edward jugea bon de rajouter au creux de l'oreille du médecin.

"_ Elle regrette beaucoup son geste. Ses pensées sont toutes tournées vers toi. Elle se sent perdue. Ne t'absente pas trop longtemps autrement cette angoisse pourrait revenir et vous causer du tort par la même occasion."

Carlisle le remercia silencieusement et observa ses enfants partir de l'établissement de Robin et d'Erwan. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett hésitèrent de lui tenir compagnie mais voyant le visage de leur père paternel, ils se résignèrent et s'en allèrent à l'étage afin de retrouver les Dénali. Au lieu de quitter le bar comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, Carlisle préférait rester non loin de son aimée. Il décida de s'installer contre une banquette près de la vitrine de l'établissement. Bien que les stores étaient fermés - indiquant toujours que le bar n'était pas "ouvert" pour les humains - il parvenait à percevoir les silhouettes des mortels déambulant dans la rue. Il était visible aux yeux des vampires qui se trouvaient au deuxième étage du bar. Il devait juste attendre le retour d'Eir.

Non loin de lui, Esmé l'observait consciencieusement. Peut-être que la chance lui souriait enfin. Edward n'était plus là pour surveiller ses pensées. Et pour brouiller les visions d'Alice, rien de plus simple de penser à autre chose que le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Ah oui... Et il fallait qu'elle trouve du temps pour converser avec cette humaine pour les conditions qu'elle voulait poser avant son échange. Mais pour l'instant... Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Carlisle.

Personne ne savait réellement la raison pour laquelle elle avait agi ainsi il y a vingt ans. Mais elle avait agi pour son clan. Juste pour son clan. Et personne ne comprenait son comportement. Carlisle n'avait même pas vu qu'elle lui mentait. A croire qu'elle avait vraiment bien joué son rôle puisqu'il s'était entiché d'une mortelle.

Quelques jours après la confrontation avec les Volturi, elle avait surpris Stefan et Vladimir avec des Nouveaux-Nés alors qu'elle était en chasse de sang animal. Ils avaient parlés d'un coup d'état contre les Volturi. De loup-garous. D'Avalon aussi. De vengeance. Cela avait intrigué l'ancienne épouse de Carlisle et elle avait voulu en savoir plus. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sulpicia qui est arrivée au même moment. Et Esmé avait été rapidement cernée par ses ennemis. Ils lui proposèrent rapidement un marché. Qu'elle quitte le clan pour les rejoindre afin que ni Edward, ni Alice ne lisent ce qu'elle savait sur leur projet. En échange, ils laisseraient les clans Cullen et Dénali en tranquillité. Si l'accord était rompu ou avait échoué, ils s'en prendraient directement à toutes les personnes en qui elle tenait.

Le choix avait été rapide. Et aussitôt accepté, elle s'était précipitée afin de retrouver Carlisle et lui déclarer qu'elle n'était plus à sa place auprès de lui. Qu'elle avait besoin de liberté. D'aventures sans avoir de bagages encombrants. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé un compagnon plus digne de ses attentions. Et cela avait suffit à Carlisle...

 _Malheureusement..._

Et c'est à partir de ce jour où leur vie avait basculé. Pour tous les deux...

Esmé se dirigea vers son ancien compagnon. Elle était bien décidée à le reprendre coûte que coûte à cette mortelle. Elle s'en fichait complètement qu'Eir soit la descendante de Caius. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était récupérer son mari. Son amant. Son confident. Et pour cela, elle était prête à écraser cette Avalonienne.

Lorsque la vampire s'assied juste devant son ancien amant, une ombre passa sur son visage. Et cela provoquait des frissons dans le dos d'Esmé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Eir l'avait vraiment changé. Et Esmé n'aimait vraiment la tournure que cela prenait.

"_ Que me veux-tu Esmé? Demanda-t-il, sombrement.

_ Tu le sais très bien, Carlisle, fit sournoisement la concernée en croisant élégamment ses jambes."

Sa main caressa lentement les doigts du vampire mais Carlisle grimaça en les retirant rapidement de l'emprise d'Esmé. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Sûrement avait-elle tout entendu? Comme s'il avait besoin de ça, maintenant... Il réprima un grognement mais cela fut difficile. Il fit une moue de dégoût. Jamais il n'aurait eu ce genre de réaction auparavant... Mais ça... C'était avant. Depuis qu'il était avec Eir, il était quelqu'un d'autre et personne ne le forcera à changer.

"_ J'aime Eir, attaqua le médecin d'une voix dure. Tu ne m'en dissuaderas pas, Esmé."

Esmé fut surprise par le ton agressif de Carlisle. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Et même, il ne l'avait jamais fait pour quiconque. Eir était vraiment mauvaise pour lui. Ce n'était plus le même Carlisle. Cela l'inquiétait grandement. Qu'est-ce que cette humaine lui avait fait pour qu'il ait le cerveau aussi retourné?

"_ Eir n'est pas bonne pour toi, Carlisle. La preuve, regarde-toi. Tu l'as marqué alors qu tu étais contre cette pratique. Tu trouvais que cela dénigrait la femme au rang d'objet.

_ Sauf que je ne la considère pas comme un objet, rétorqua-t-il en bombant son torse fièrement. Eir est ma _cantante_. Et lorsqu'elle deviendra l'une des nôtres, elle me marquera aussi."

Esmé fut anormalement blême. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de révélation. Carlisle la scrutait, attendant une réaction de la part de son ex-compagne.

"_ Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas?"

Mais le regard de Carlisle disait tout de suite qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Sa mine était sombre, menaçante. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à attaquer sa proie. Que ce soit vampire, humain ou animal, il serait capable de bondir dessus en moins de quelques secondes. Ses pupilles étaient toujours aussi sombre. Esmé avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il s'était figé.

D'un coup, il se tourna vers l'escalier et vit un chat blanc en descendre. Le félin regardait les deux vampires avec un profond intérêt. Lucifer se dirigea automatiquement vers Carlisle et se mit sur ses genoux. Il ne lui feula, ni lui grogna dessus, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Et cela étonna l'immortel. Carlisle osa le caresser pour la première fois et Lucifer ronronna. Le vampire végétarien fut surpris puis il eut un minuscule sourire. Si Eir les voyait... Elle serait surement heureuse.

"_ Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle te fait devenir un monstre? Appuya-t-elle, brusquement en attrapant la manche de son ancien conjoint.

_ Je sais ce que je suis. Inutile de me le faire rappeler, rétorqua sèchement Carlisle en se dégageant de son emprise. Eir est tout ce que j'ai à présent. Et si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre elle, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner."

Esmé déglutit difficilement son venin. Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre qu'il reviendra vers elle car... Elle avait des ordres. Et elle ne pouvait pas les ignorer si elle voulait que son clan reste en vie. Une chance qu'Aro n'avait rien vu dans son esprit. La présence des lycanthropes autour de l'établissement lui était bénéfique. Mais les Volturi ne semblaient pas les avoir remarquer.

"_ Me pardonneras-tu un jour? Osa-t-elle demander."

Carlisle fixa intensément Esmé et vit tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait depuis le début de leur relation. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur le passé. Sur ce qui avait été dit. Ce qui avait été fait.

"_ Laisse faire le temps, Esmé, conseilla-t-il, plus calmement. Laisse-nous tranquille."

Il se leva, tout en portant Lucifer dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire au grand étonnement du vampire, et monta à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de Robin, Erwan et Eir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et constata la mine déconfite de son ancienne compagne. A sa plus grande surprise, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Et dans ses yeux, il avait une lueur de rancune. De haine. Carlisle pensait qu'Esmé allait s'en prendre à son humaine mais il serait là pour la contrer. Il ne laissera jamais Eir toute seule.

Lorsque Carlisle arriva sur le seuil de la chambre, son ouïe perçut des sanglots. Automatiquement, il se sentit triste, sachant à qui ces pleurs appartenaient.

"_ Il me déteste, murmura la voix d'Eir. Je l'ai rejeté alors qu'il voulait me rassurer. Comment ai-je pu... Lui faire ça?

_ Non, il ne vous déteste pas, jeune Eir. Comment pourrait-il vous détester? Fit celle de Marcus, très paternellement. Votre lien s'est renforcé avec le marquage. Carlisle sera plus protecteur, plus jaloux, plus possessif envers vous mais il ne cessera jamais de vous aimer. De vous chérir. Vous ne devez pas de vos sentiments, ni ceux de Carlisle."

Le médecin pouvait aisément imaginer Marcus, assis à côté de la mortelle sur le portable. Il décela qu'un autre vampire se déplaçait dans la pièce, sûrement Eléazar.

"_ J'ai... comme l'impression... Que... Ma peur me contrôle et m'oblige à dire et à commettre des choses que je regretterai par la suite, avoua-t-elle, piteusement. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire subir. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir... Il est quelqu'un de bien.

_ Qu'attendez-vous pour le lui dire, Eir? Demanda le Volturi, d'une voix affectueuse. Vous devriez déjà courir auprès de lui pour dire ce que vous avez sur le coeur.

_ Mais il le sait déjà. A quoi bon répéter la même chose?

_ Car les personnes amoureuses aiment savoir qu'on tienne à eux, fit doucement Marcus. Vous devez savoir que mon pouvoir me permet de détecter l'intensité des relations entre les personnes présentes devant moi."

Le vampire végétarien pouvait aisément imaginer le hochement de tête de la part d'Eir. Et peu de temps après, Marcus reprit la parole toujours avec cette voix bienveillante:

"_ Erwan et Robin vous ont élevés mais vous considèrent comme leur petite sœur. Caïus, depuis qu'il sait qui vous êtes pour lui, rentre plus dans le rôle de père et Athénodora de mère. Alice et Jasper vous voient comme une amie, une confidente. Vos amis sont très liés à vous aussi. En particulier, Sorah, Bran et Katell. Votre relation avec Celiburn se renforce de jour en jour.

_ Et... Et Kay?"

Carlisle sentit ses muscles bandés sous l'entente de ce nom. Il ne détestait pas l'humain mais son comportement n'était vraiment pas correcte envers les vampires, ni envers Eir. D'ailleurs, il avait de sérieux doutes sur les paroles qu'il avait dit lorsqu'il était encore ligoté à la chaise.

"_ Eh bien... Rien n'a changé entre vous."

Mais le médecin nota une forte hésitation dans la voix du Volturi comme quoi il doutait, lui aussi, de la sincérité des propos de Kay. Voilà qui était intéressant.

"_ Mais? Insista Eir.

_ Méfiez-vous de lui. Bien qu'il arrive à me faire douter sur son lien, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Je savais bien que j'aurais dû le tuer lorsqu'on était au refuge, lâcha-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même."

Carlisle fut choqué par ces paroles mais il se souvenait très bien dans quel état Eir était lorsqu'elle avait su que son compagnon pouvait passer les barrières de protection. Il entendit quelqu'un pousser un long soupir, défait. Il sentit une vague de tristesse et sut que cela appartenait à sa bien-aimée.

"_ Mais c'est aussi l'un de mes amis d'enfance..., souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux faire ça."

Au moins, Eir avait toujours sa raison. Ce qui était rassurant.

"_ Et... Avec... Carlisle? Hésita la jeune femme. Est-ce que... Est-ce que notre lien a été brisé?

_ Non. Le vôtre est fort et sincère. Et comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le marquage l'a renforcé. Vous aurez beau le rejeter pour x raison, le lien est scellé et ne peut plus être brisé cependant... Il peut... Avoir de légères modifications.

_ De légères modifications? Comment ça?"

Carlisle entendit Marcus déglutir difficilement son venin.

"_ Votre peur endommage votre lien. Elle s'insinue entre vous et vous pousse à rejeter Carlisle. Si vous ne vous défendez pas, vous risquez de faire du mal à Carlisle et à vous par la même occasion.

_ Est-ce...

_ Normal? Non. C'est la première fois que je vois ça depuis trois milles ans, avoua Marcus, sérieux. Et je suis légèrement perplexe."

Mais il n'était pas "légèrement" perplexe, il cachait relativement bien son anxiété à l'humaine d'après le vampire végétarien. Carlisle pensait que le Volturi allait lui parler de la personne qui lui voulait du mal. Il n'en fut rien. Peut-être que Marcus ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus. Non. Inutile de lui ajouter autre chose sur le dos. Elle avait déjà assez avec ces vampires et ces lycanthropes qui lui en veulent. A force, elle allait craquer. Et Carlisle ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre.

Tout d'un coup, Lucifer décida de bondir des bras de Carlisle. Ses pattes appuyèrent sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrirent par la même occasion. Ce chat n'était pas si bête finalement. Il se dirigea directement vers sa patronne tout en miaulant comme pour lui dire "regarde qui je t'ai ramené". Il s'installa par la suite sur à sa place attitrée, c'est-à-dire, sur les genoux douillets d'Eir, tandis que la mortelle n'arrêtait pas de regarder Carlisle, surprise.

"_ Il ne t'a pas grogné dessus, s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non. Il doit sentir que tu n'es pas en forme et que le meilleur moyen que tu retrouves ton moral, c'est de nous avoir tous les deux, débita le médecin, mélodieusement, et faisant quelques pas dans la pièce."

Eléazar et Marcus échangèrent un long regard et s'éclipsèrent rapidement afin de laisser les deux tourtereaux discuter. Ils n'oublièrent pas de fermer la porte derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Carlisle se précipita à son tour vers sa fiancée, se mit à genoux, prit ses mains dans les siennes, les baisa amoureusement et fit:

"_ Je ne t'en veux pas Eir. Je veux juste que... Tu me parles comme tu le faisais si bien avant. Je veux que nous trouvons des solutions ensemble. Nous sommes un couple. Ne laissons pas tes peurs prendre le dessus. Est-ce que... Cela te dérange si tu m'en parles?

_ Je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois comme une incapable qui ne sait pas se débrouiller toute seule quand elle en a besoin. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars.

_ Mais _ces mêmes cauchemars_ t'empêchent de voir que je suis sincère avec toi. Alors, _si_ , ça me concerne, Eir. Que tu le veuilles ou non."

Carlisle se releva et s'assied à côté d'Eir. Il entoura un bras autour de la taille de l'humaine. Le vampire se racla la gorge et déclara:

"_ Tu sais, j'ai mes peurs aussi."

Les émeraudes plongèrent dans l'ambre. L'immortel fut obligé de se justifier tandis que son monstre ne voulait pas admettre ce genre de faiblesse face à une mortelle.

"_ Quand notre relation a débuté, je me suis montré distant. Froid. Ton sang chantait pour moi et je craignais de perdre mon contrôle. Je ne pouvais te serrer normalement, ni t'embrasser avec la même fougue que toi. Alors... Pour te montrer à quel point je t'aimais et comme, j'essayais vainement de compenser ce manque en achetant ce que tu rêvais d'avoir. Lorsque je te voyais en train de nous préparer les repas et que je ne pouvais les goûter... Je me sentais tellement mal. Tu te donnais tellement du mal pour ça. Je me sentais honteux d'être ton compagnon car je ne participais pas à ta vie... Et je me sentais minable. Je ne méritais pas d'être..."

Soudain, il fut interrompu par des lèvres chaudes et accueillantes tandis qu'un miaulement protestataire se fit. D'un simple coup d'œil, il vit Lucifer se réfugier dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Puis son visage fut brusquement saisi par les mains de sa fiancée. La jeune femme caressait les joues, le front, le menton puis ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans la masse de cheveux blonds. Il sentit ses bras se refermer tendrement autour de son cou. Automatiquement ses muscles se détendirent. Il se sentit chez lui. Complet. Sa bête noire était ravie et voulait plus. Le vampire n'eu guère besoin de le quémander qu'Eir avait commencé à se dévêtir sensuellement. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit les larmes perlées sur la peau de sa ravissante _cantante_. Il la serra contre lui et la fit allonger sur lui. Il l'embrassait avec avidité. Il entendait le cœur de son humaine s'affoler à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. La température de son corps n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter. Comme à son habitude, Carlisle la laissa faire. Il aimait lorsqu'elle prenait les devants. Ses initiatives étaient surprenantes. Et à chaque fois, il tombait des nues.

"_ Eir, soupira-t-il. Ne doutes plus de moi."

 ** _oOoOo_**

Esmé avait réussi à avoir un peu de tranquillité. La vampire ne cessait de penser à des choses futiles. Innocentes afin de tromper l'œil d'Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de parler avec les Dénali. Une partie des Volturi était de sortie afin d'encadrer le périmètre mais aussi pour repérer d'éventuels ennemis. Elle avait pu monter incognito dans les quartiers habitables des deux anciens gardes du clan Volturi. Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance. Ni à eux. Ni en Eir. Après tout, l'humaine avait bien été élevée par les Volturi. Elle se cacha dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers elle. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Esmé vit Eléazar et Marcus descendre de l'étage. Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre leurs proches, la vampire prit la direction dans laquelle ils étaient apparus. Elle savait que l'humaine s'y trouvait. Avec Carlisle, qui plus est. Elle monta les marches le plus silencieusement possible.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Mais d'un autre côté... Il était aussi bénéfique. Du moment que les informations qu'elle allait entendre pouvaient se retourner contre sa rivale. Elle fut guidée par la voix de son ancien époux et arriva tout près de la chambre de cette humaine. Elle réprima un grognement lorsqu'elle entendit la déclaration de Carlisle.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant un fin espace pour regarder dans la pièce. Esmé découvrit une chambre remplie de dessins, d'esquisse et d'aquarelle. Mais autre chose la frappa de plein fouet. Cette odeur de luxure qui lui remplissait les poumons. La vampire vit Eir à califourchon sur Carlisle. Le haut de sa robe retombait mollement sur la taille de la jeune femme. Son soutien-gorge avait été expressément arraché par les mains baladeuses du médecin qui demandaient toujours plus de parcelles de peau à caresser et à redécouvrir. La mortelle soupirait, murmurait le nom de son aimé alors qu'elle donnait la cadence. Le rythme était lent et langoureux. Ses gestes gracieux et remplis de tendresse.

Une violente envie de tordre le cou de cette humaine se fit sentir au plus profond de son être. Mais tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'était une grimace. Une grimace de dégoût à cause du spectacle exécrable qui s'offrait devant elle. Et une fois de plus, elle retient un grognement in extremis. Comment Carlisle pouvait-il prendre... Du bon temps avec cette mortelle?

Instinctivement, sa main poussa la porte et fit quelques pas. Carlisle leva les yeux vers elle mais Eir semblait être trop occupée pour sentir la présence de l'intruse. Le médecin eut un sourire mauvais en découvrant Esmé. Il plaqua le visage de sa fiancée contre son torse afin qu'Eir ne puisse pas voir la curieuse qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il était hors de question que l'humaine se sente mal sur son propre territoire à cause d'une étrangère!

Carlisle la serra plus fort contre lui alors qu'il ne cessait de regarder Esmé. Toujours avec ce sourire carnassier. Elle avait voulu regarder ce qui se passait, elle n'allait pas être déçue de sa visite. Et Carlisle allait le lui faire payer.

"_ A qui appartiens-tu, Eir? Soupira-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

_ A toi. Rien qu'à toi, Carlisle, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement.

_ C'est bien, Eir. Et sache que je t'appartiens. Corps et âme."

Blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, l'immortelle fit demi-tour et ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte tellement elle était énervée. Elle ne vit pas la sombre silhouette qui se détacha de l'ombre.

"_ _La curiosité naît de la jalousie_ ** _*_** , fit une voix masculine, toute mielleuse."

Esmé virevolta. Derrière elle se trouvait Aro avec son grand sourire habituel. Les yeux, normalement écarlates du vampire, étaient devenus sombres comme l'obsidienne. Lui aussi avait soif de désir. Il passa tout près d'elle et saisit brusquement sa main. Un éclat de colère passa dans ses iris.

Tout se passa très vite. Esmé n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle sentit une douleur horrible au niveau de son cou.

Et ce fut le néant.

* * *

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? J'ai envie de dire que tout ce termine bien... Mais Esmé ne fait qu'à sa tête. :/ A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'Aro a découvert?**

 *** Citation de Molière**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Coucou!**

 **Je vous déclare le chapitre 27 ouvert à toutes et à tous! J'espère que la lecture se déroulera sans encombre, qu'aucun vampire sortira de votre placard ou de votre écran pour aller prendre un verre dans votre cou. :p**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end et à bientôt! :D**

 **Chapitre 27:**

Carlisle regardait Eir qui était étendue sur lui. Une de ses mains jouait avec les cheveux de sa compagne. Il aimait enrouler les mèches sur ses doigts. Il trouvait que cela le relaxait. L'apaisait. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris lorsqu'ils étaient, ensemble, sur le lit. De l'autre, il caressait tendrement sa colonne vertébrale. Il huma l'odeur enivrante de sa cantante. Il aimait la respirer surtout lorsqu'ils terminaient leurs ébats. Le vampire eut un sursaut, ce qui tira Eir de ses pensées. Elle leva ses yeux vers son compagnon, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. La jeune femme se redressa, voir s'extirpa de l'emprise de son fiancé et s'installa à côté de lui. Carlisle grogna à cause de la distance qu'Eir mettait entre eux. Il la saisit brusquement et l'emprisonna de ses bras. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle soit si loin de lui. Il émit une exclamation disant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter. Le médecin perçu l'accélération des battements du cœur de sa bien-aimée. Et il ne put que sourire face à cette réaction.

"_ Je veux que tu sois ma femme. Aujourd'hui et pour les jours qui suivent, déclara amoureusement Carlisle. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre."

Eir lui offrit son plus beau sourire et acquiesça lentement de la tête. Le vampire sentait bien que sa compagne était flattée. Flattée d'être choisie par lui. Rien que lui.

"_ Je ne douterais plus de tes sentiments, Carlisle, promit-elle, sincèrement. Je parlerais de mes peurs pour que tu puisses me comprendre et pour qu'on garde cette relation de confiance."

Alors la jeune femme lui raconta son cauchemar. L'immortel avait haussé plusieurs fois les sourcils, surpris, puis songeur et enfin inquiet. Pour la rassurer, Carlisle lui baisa amoureusement son front. Puis il entreprit de rhabiller son humaine sauf qu'il fit une moue dubitative en prenant le soutien-gorge et qu'il le montra à la concernée. Cette petite lingerie avait subi l'impatience du vampire. Eir éclata de rire et lui murmura au creux de son oreille:

"_ Je te laisserais le loisir de m'en racheter un."

Carlisle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller tout en grognant. Il entendait Eir en train de se retenir de s'esclaffer. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle prenait cette voix-là, il était difficile à l'immortel de retrouver ses esprits. Un autre grognement se fit entendre. Ce son rauque, rempli de désir, fit frissonner l'humaine. Son corps s'enflamma sous l'œil expert du vampire et le rouge vint rapidement aux joues de la mortelle. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le feu qui les dévorait.

"_ Je n'en prendrais pas un mais tout le magasin, répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague."

Eir se pinça les lèvres de façon assez sensuelle. Autre grognement de la part de Carlisle qui se colla un peu plus contre la peau chaude de son aimée. Il sentait son monstre revenir à lui, prêt à le posséder afin de reprendre Eir dans la foulée. La jeune femme se redressa, ses cheveux tombant lestement sur l'oreiller, et fixait un point derrière l'épaule de Carlisle.

"_ Je n'ai pas le souvenir que la porte était ouverte, dit simplement la mortelle."

Carlisle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'entrée de la porte, et se mordit brièvement la lèvre. Il était partagé entre lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir. Mais une part de lui ne voulait pas mettre Eir dans l'embarras et donc opta pour le mensonge.

"_ Lucifer a le don pour ouvrir les portes surtout lorsqu'il n'a pas envie d'être dans la même pièce que moi."

Malheureusement pour lui, Lucifer sortit de la salle de bain et passa la porte pour sortir de la chambre. La fiancée du vampire plissa les paupières et fit alors que le médecin détournait le regard:

"_ Tu mens. Qui a ouvert cette porte?"

Le vampire comprit que cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Visiblement, le médecin était vraiment gêné.

"_ Esmé, répondit-il en grondant. Il était hors de question que nous interrompions ce que nous faisions par égard pour elle. En montant ici, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait trouver. Ne me fais pas culpabiliser pour ça, Eir.

_ Je n'ai rien dit, déclara sa compagne, calmement. Cependant... Je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus compréhensif envers elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas mais je sais qu'elle a dû voir des vertes et des pas mures. Peut-être devrais-tu avoir une conversation sérieuse. Tu apprendras sûrement des choses..."

Carlisle se releva brusquement du lit et s'écarta violemment de sa bien-aimée. Il semblait être en colère contre les paroles d'Eir. La jeune femme se leva aussi, prit un nouveau soutien-gorge et se rhabilla lentement. Trop lentement au goût du vampire. Elle se tourna vers lui sentant que son fiancé allait prendre la parole.

"_ Je ne suis pas encore prêt à entendre ses raisons. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester dans mon cocon avec toi. Je suis bien avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle rentre dans ma vie. Dans notre vie. Le comprends-tu?

_ Oui.

_ Mais?"

Car Carlisle savait qu'il y avait un mais dans ce qu'Eir allait dire.

"_ Cela fait vingt ans que vous vous êtes séparés. Tu devrais tourner la page et faire un pas vers le pardon, insista-t-elle. Elle acceptera mieux ma présence par la suite."

Le médecin ne savait pas vraiment si Esmé allait être d'accord pour accepter Eir dans la vie du vampire. Ni même au sein de son propre clan. Carlisle secoua négativement de la tête. Il faisait les cents pas. Eir pensait voir un lion en cage, ne cessant pas de tourner en rond, inlassablement.

"_ Tout était très bien. Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi de revenir maintenant? Pesta l'immortel en mettant ses deux mains sur la nuque. Je t'aime, Eir. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je... Je n'ai jamais été aussi fasciné, aussi amoureux d'une personne telle que toi. Et j'aimerais vivre notre bonheur tranquillement."

Carlisle se planta devant la mortelle, ancrant l'ambre de ses iris dans l'émeraude de sa cantante.

"_ Je veux fonder une famille avec toi.

_ Mais tu as déjà une famille, fit doucement Eir. Et chacun de ces membres t'aiment."

Carlisle l'enlaça contre son torse. L'envie de la prendre refit surface. Il serait bien capable de recommencer mais ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à régler... Comme ces lycanthropes.

"_ Je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, Eir, annonça-t-il, calmement. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

_ Tu n'en auras qu'un, Carlisle. Je ne pourrais pas t'en donner plus.

_ Oui mais n'ai-je pas le droit de rêver à en avoir plus?"

Eir esquissa un sourire, taquin. Elle se frotta plus contre lui. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait. Elle releva lentement les pans de sa robe, afin de donner une meilleure accessibilité à son fiancé. Lui aussi, il eut un sourire. Il voulut glisser sa main contre la cuisse de son humaine mais il sentit une légère tape sur le dos de sa main. Il leva ses yeux vers sa bien-aimée qui laissa son vêtement retombé sur ses jambes.

"_ Tu auras le reste après notre mariage."

Carlisle poussa un grognement féroce puis il abhorra un petit sourire mesquin. Son aimée savait se faire désirer. Il ronronna fortement tout en logeant son visage dans le creux du cou d'Eir. Il lécha sa peau. Son monstre voulait la marquer une nouvelle fois. Et le médecin était parfaitement d'accord avec sa bête noire. Lentement et délicatement, ses dents croquèrent la chair si parfumée, si chaude de la jeune femme. Le vampire sentit les muscles de l'humaine se tendre légèrement puis se relâcher. L'immortel l'entendit soupirer. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, laissant le champ libre pour Carlisle.

Son démon intérieur se régalait de ce sang si fruité. Il était obsédé par le parfum qu'Eir dégageait. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Et Carlisle non plus. Il aimait ce liquide se répandre dans sa gorge, dans son organisme. A chacune de ses gorgées, il se sentait renaître. Le vampire, comme sa bête noire, voulait pas tuer sa proie. Ils voulaient la garder en vie aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient juste pour ce nectar des dieux. Juste pour ce cœur qui palpitait. Juste pour cette fragilité qu'il voulait préserver de la froideur de l'immortalité.

Lorsque Carlisle se retira, il fit allonger Eir sur le lit. Elle était inconsciente et elle souriait vaguement. Naïvement. Le médecin se pencha sur les lèvres de sa _cantante_ et l'embrassa de tout son amour. Il sentit qu'elle essayait de répondre à son baiser avec un peu de difficulté.

Quand Carlisle redescendit dans le bar, il découvrit la tête d'Esmé sur la table des rois. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire après qu'elle soit partie de la chambre d'Eir. Même si Carlisle n'éprouvait plus rien pour son ex-femme, il se sentait peiné qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation. Il tentait de garder un minimum de sang-froid et d'impassibilité lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Aro, Caius et Marcus. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett ainsi que les Dénali avaient entourés les Anciens. La voyante était silencieuse ainsi que son compagnon mais le deuxième couple n'était pas aussi compréhensif. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de faire craquer ses jointures comme pour inviter Aro à se battre. Rosalie tentait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère et de garder un langage soutenu alors qu'elle voudrait bien passer au vulgaire. Aro gardait un visage parfaitement serein. Comme à son habitude, il souriait aimablement.

"_ Qu'a-t-elle fait pour provoquer ta colère? Demanda calmement Carlisle en s'adressant à Aro.

_ Comment peux-tu rester ainsi alors..., s'exclama Rosalie en se tournant vers son créateur.

_ Rosalie. Si tu ne veux pas que cela dégénère, je te conseillerais de mieux tenir ton époux, rétorqua le médecin, impassible."

La belle blonde eut la bouche ouverte tandis qu'Aro faisait signe à un de ses gardes pour qu'il installe une chaise à leur table. Carlisle s'assied tout en regardant Aro, méfiant. Le roi s'humecta les lèvres et fit:

"_ Comme je l'ai vu revenir de la chambre de ta fiancée, j'ai touché sa main afin de vérifier une nouvelle fois ses pensées. Et... J'ai vu certaines choses qu'elle aurait dû oublier.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Elle sait que des lycanthropes rôdent dans Landerneau afin de brouiller mon pouvoir et celui d'Alice. Ce qui me manque, ce sont leurs visages et leurs noms autrement j'aurais déjà demandé à ma garde d'éliminer la menace. Démétri et Félix sont en train de faire des repérages. Et s'ils arrivent à les pister, ce sera un bon début.

_ Ils pourraient nous mener à leur repaire."

Aro esquissa un sourire, légèrement victorieux.

"_ Je crois avoir une petite idée. D'ailleurs, Carlisle, tu n'habites pas très loin d'eux.

_ Quoi? S'exclama Caius en se levant.

_ Pourquoi avons-nous ces éléments que maintenant, _mon frère_ , intervient Marcus en se tournant vers son voisin."

Par la même occasion, il renversa sa chaise. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur la table, faisant trembler les verres de sang et la tête d'Esmé. Athénodora posa une de ses mains sur le bras de son époux. Elle savait bien ce qu'il était en train de penser. Rien qu'un mot, rien qu'une phrase pouvait le faire exploser. Et elle voulait qu'elle soit là pour l'apaiser. Carlisle s'était levé aussi. Ses pupilles s'étaient noircis par la colère. La haine. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec les propos de Caius. C'était si rare qu'ils partagent le même avis. Le médecin était prêt à en découdre avec le leader des Volturi.

"_ Depuis quand le sais-tu? Demanda l'aïeul de la jeune humaine.

_ Je vous prie de vous calmer, mon frère, fit le châtain.

_ DE ME CALMER? VOUS ME DITES DE ME CALMER? ARO! Vous jouez avec la vie de ma descendante! Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable. Je prendrai un malin plaisir à vous tordre le cou et à vous arracher les yeux."

La menace était claire. Au moins, les autres vampires savaient qu'Eir était intouchable. Malheureusement... Caius ayant clairement menacé le leader attitré du clan Volturi, Jane et Alec s'étaient avancés vers leurs Maîtres, prêts à intervenir. Athénodora, n'étant pas aveugle face à leurs agissements, fit une pression sur le bras de son époux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas que Caius se batte et perde la vie si inutilement. Eir avait encore besoin de lui. D'eux.

"_ Asseyez-vous, Caius. Tout va bien. Eir est en haut. En vie. Tout va bien. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour sa sécurité, rassura Aro en tentant de temporiser l'atmosphère.

_ Non! Tout ne va pas bien comme vous le dites si bien. La vie d'Eir est en jeu et vous vous en foutez royalement!

_ Caius..., commença Athénodora, sereinement. Eir n'a pas besoin que nous nous disputions. Les Roumains n'attendent plus que ça pour pouvoir nous attaquer et isoler Eir. Ne tombons pas dans leur piège.

_ Remarque pertinente, appuya la voix de Jasper. Tous qu'ils essayent de faire, c'est de tenter de nous diviser. Ils veulent que ce soit l'un d'entre nous qui leur livre Eir. Ainsi Eir pensera que nous l'avons trahi, abandonné et se retournera contre nous.

_ Elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas se faire influencer, rétorqua Bran. Elle a l'œil pour ça."

Katell et Sorah acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête, comme pour appuyer ce qu'avait dit leur camarade.

"_ Vous souvenez-vous de notre rencontre avec les Roumains sur l'île d'Ouessant? Fit mielleusement Aro. Eir a accepté l'échange.

_ Quoi? S'exclama Carlisle, furieux. Elle n'a pas pu dire cela, Aro! Vous vous trompez?"

Le Volturi eut un sourire triste. Désolé en voyant l'état de son ami.

"_ Je crains que cela soit vrai, mon ami. Caius et Marcus pourront te le confirmer."

Marcus soupira, triste. Défait. Caius grogna et s'éloigna brusquement de la table pour faire quelques pas. Athénodora le suivit. Sa main s'était posée sur le dos de son mari. Rassurante. Réconfortante. Aro regarda rapidement leur échange de tendresse. L'épouse de Caius était vraiment aimante. Elle était un vrai soutien pour son mari... Et Aro ne pensait qu'aux attentions inexistantes de la part de Sulpicia. Il se sentait vraiment seul à ce moment... Et sans soutien...

Celiburn se racla bruyamment la gorge et s'approcha de la table des rois. Carlisle le regarda arriver. Il était encore tremblant de colère mais il reprenait lentement le contrôle de son monstre.

"_ Puis-je savoir l'endroit où vous pensez qu'ils s'y trouvent? Demanda-t-il très poliment.

_ Le Château de Chef-du-Bois."

Bran eut un sourire. Comme si Aro avait dit une plaisanterie.

"_ Et vous trouvez cela drôle? Attaqua Caius en s'avançant dangereusement vers le meilleur ami d'Eir."

L'humain le surplombait d'une tête. Si cela n'était pas aussi grave, la situation aurait pu être comique. Bran fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec le forgeron qui s'activa pour donner une réponse:

"_ Vous devez parler de la découverte de Tarian au Château de Chef-du-Bois en 1856? La Maîtresse d'Avalon Erell avait ordonné de les chasser de Pencran. L'endroit est contrôlé par le clan Joran. Il possède le Manoir de Kermadec dans la même commune. Ils ont posé des barrières de protection afin d'éviter que les Roumains ne reviennent. Les lycanthropes qui y vivaient ont été éradiqué par Tarian et son groupe.

_ Une triste fin..., soupira Aro, les yeux dans le vague."

Celiburn opina de la tête.

"_ Demain, nous aurons sans doute plus d'information de la part des autres clans, prévint Katell. Ils seront obligés de nous dire si nous devons les attaquer sur un territoire neutre et à l'abri des regards ou si nous les forçons à nous attaquer dans une de nos forteresses.

_ J'opterai pour la première suggestion, fit Jasper. Nous seront à couvert et nous aurons plus d'espace pour nous positionner.

_ Oui, admit Celiburn. La plupart de nos forteresses, comme tu le dis si bien Katell, se trouve soit en périphérique, soit dans la ville."

Il y eut un long silence. Pesant. Carlisle s'était rassied. Il avait besoin de la présence d'Eir afin de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas monter dans la chambre juste pour la réveiller et sentir son odeur. Ni pour regoûter à son sang.

 _Je divague complètement..._ , pensa-t-il, silencieusement.

Heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas là pour lire ce qu'il avait à l'esprit... Il aurait été mal... Surtout que Carlisle avait eu du mal à lui inculquer son mode de vie. Et le médecin savait pertinemment que les Volturi n'attendaient que ça pour que le vampire végétarien reprenne un régime alimentaire "normal".

"_ _Oh..._ , fit doucement Celiburn comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination."

Tous les vampires se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il puisse s'expliquer.

"_ Vous savez ce qui arrive en septembre? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_ Les journées européennes du patrimoine? Répondit Katell.

_ L'ouverture du deuxième week-end Bêta de Heart of Thorns? Supposa Bran, grand geek qu'il est.

_ Non mais sérieusement, Bran..., fit Sorah en croisant ses bras sous la poitrine. Il va falloir que tu te sépares de ton ordi un peu plus souvent.

_ J'avoue que l'extension de Guild Wars 2 est super top, approuva Emmett. Faudra qu'on se fasse une partie de donjons tous les trois?

_ Ouais pourquoi pas?"

Et voilà que Bran et Emmett parlaient jeux vidéos... Katell soupira tout en secouant négativement de la tête puis donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit-ami.

"_ Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe? S'impatienta Caius.

_ La lune de sang, murmura Alice, choquée. Les lycanthropes ont besoin d'Eir pendant la lune de sang?

_ Exactement, admit Celiburn.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui peut se passer si les loups-garous obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent? Questionna un vampire à la peau très mate et aux yeux rouge."

Il portait des vêtements typiques d'Orient. C'était sûrement un membre du clan Égyptien. Il était brun, les cheveux assez courts. Cependant il avait beau paraître jeune, il semblait être toujours irrité. Sur ses gardes. Le forgeron Avalonien devait prendre des pincettes si jamais il devait parler de sujets sensibles.

"_ Eh ben, le sang d'Eir, et avec l'effet de la Lune de Sang sur eux, leur permet de se transformer pendant plusieurs jours, expliqua Sorah, très sérieusement.

_ Pourquoi votre sang est-il différent que le sien?

_ Ceridwen est la mère de tous les Avaloniens. Elle nous a donné une part d'elle lorsque nous avons décidé de la suivre sur Avalon, déclara Celiburn. Sa descendance est une copie conforme de Ceridwen. Sa magie et les protections qu'elle a érigé autour des bâtiments historiques et d'Avalon ne peuvent qu'être transmises par une fille et non un garçon. Si la Maîtresse d'Avalon n'a pas d'héritière et qu'elle décède au cours d'une bataille ou d'une maladie, nous serons amené à disparaître par la suite."

Caius se dirigea à grand pas vers l'étage, tout en grognant.

"_ Or de question que je la laisse ainsi!

_ Vous n'avez pas à décider pour elle, intervient Athénodora. Elle souhaite sans doute fonder une famille. Laissez-là décider, Caius.

_ Elle n'aura pas le choix, de toute manière, je suis décidé à la vampiriser.

_ Caius, ne pensez-vous pas que notre arrivée dans sa vie la prive déjà de prendre des choix? Nous lui avons enlevé sa liberté. Et en plus de cela, nous allons lui privé de fonder une famille. Non, Caius, croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que ce soit Eir qui décide avec Carlisle."

Carlisle remercia l'intervention de la reine par un signe de tête. Athénodora avait raison. Si on forçait Eir, elle allait regretter de devenir une immortelle. Il fallait que ce changement se fasse le plus tranquillement possible. Les vampires entendirent le bruit de pas au-dessus de leur tête. Eir était en train de quitter son refuge pour les rejoindre. Les escaliers grincèrent sous le poids de l'humaine et Eir apparut. Elle avait le teint blême. Elle n'avait pas encore repris. Carlisle se précipita vers elle et l'obligea à s'asseoir. La jeune femme ne capta même pas que les autres la regardaient étrangement. Elle ne vit même pas la tête d'Esmé sur la table. Il lui servit un diabolo caramel. La mortelle le sirota lentement puis d'un coup, elle lâcha:

"_ Vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrets..."

Caius se renferma comme une huître.

"_ Une chance que je n'ai pas d'enfants, continua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin. Autrement ils seraient en train de répondre à votre boucan."

Carlisle gloussa, se pencha vers son aimée et lui baisa le front, tendrement. Eir reposa son verre puis observa ce qui avait devant elle. C'est-à-dire: la tête décapitée de l'ancienne compagne du médecin. Elle pâlit encore plus. Son teint devint presque verdâtre. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Quand elle revint, ses joues avaient un peu repris de couleurs. Mais personne n'avait bougé pour enlever ce qui gênait aux yeux de l'humaine.

"_ _Gast!_ Vous allez me la remembrer _illico presto_! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant des éclairs aux trois rois."

Les concernés étaient choqués par la réaction d'Eir.

"_ Les Roumains s'attendent à ce que je sois une femme de parole. Soit. Je vais poser mes conditions. Alors remettez-la sur pieds, est-ce clair?

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, Eir? Demanda Marcus."

Eir le foudroya du regard. L'époux de Didyme s'enfonça plus au fond de sa chaise. Mon dieu... Aro trouvait qu'elle avait vraiment un air de ressemblance avec Caius. Surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère.

"_ Je vous conseillerai de vous activer avant que l'ouragan ne se déferle sur vous, conseilla Bran. Ce serait dommage que vous perdez, à votre tour, vos têtes.

_ Je vais m'en occuper, fit Kate en saisissant la tête de son amie."

Une fois que la vampire eut disparu de la pièce, Eir se calma rapidement.

"_ Marcus, êtes-vous prêt à nous lier? Carlisle m'a dit que vous avez été prêtre.

_ Effectivement. Je l'étais. Mais c'était il y a fort longtemps.

_ Je n'ai pas fait ta robe Eir! S'exclama Alice.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps pour une cérémonie, Alice, rétorqua l'humaine en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie. Mais j'espère que lorsque tout ceci sera fini, je te promets que tu pourras t'occuper de ce "petit" détail."

La voyante ne fut pas du tout convaincue. Elle avait vu le massacre d'Eir et des siens sur Avalon. Il n'y aura pas de cérémonie de mariage. Et Carlisle se retrouvera à nouveau seul. Jasper la saisit par la taille et lui frotta le dos afin de la soulager. Marcus se leva et se mit devant le couple.

"_ Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais uni deux êtres dans un bar.

_ Il y a une première à tout, Marcus, dit-elle avec un petit sourire."

Le Volturi répondit à ce sourire bien qu'il était triste qu'Eir ait pris la décision de respecter sa parole envers les Roumains. Mais quelque part en lui, il voulait retrouver sa tendre et chère épouse.

"_ Nous voici en ce lieu et en ce jour pour unir deux êtres, commença l'un des fondateurs du clan royal. Deux êtres si différents et pourtant... Ils se ressemblent par leurs sentiments. Eir Morvan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Carlisle Cullen? Promettez-lui de la chérir, de la soutenir et de l'aimer dans la vie, dans la maladie et dans la mort?"

Eir eut un rire, moqueur. Effectivement, elle se mariait déjà avec un mort. Carlisle, nul besoin de lire dans les pensées de sa douce, eut un grand sourire. Ce qui provoqua aussi l'hilarité chez tous les immortels. Le médecin avait déjà repris sa contenance, cependant, il avait la fâcheuse manie de fixer les lèvres de sa fiancée. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les embrasser. Il aurait pu la kidnapper et l'emmener loin de ces regards rougeâtres mais Eir l'aurait fortement réprimander. Il devait prendre son mal en patience.

"_ Oui, je le veux.

_ Carlisle Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Eir Morvan? Promettez-lui de la chérir, de la soutenir, et de l'aimer dans la vie, dans la maladie et dans la mort?

_ Oui, je le veux."

Marcus observa un moment les deux amoureux et eut une moue dubitative.

"_ J'imagine que vous n'avez pas vos alliances?

_ Si. Je les ai fabriqué en argile parce que je savais que... Qu'on n'aurait pas eu le temps de les acheter, déclara Eir en sortant les deux bagues de sa poche.

_ Tu es toujours aussi prévoyante, fit Carlisle, fier."

Eir eut un sourire. Un doux sourire qui fit réchauffer le cœur glacé de son homme. Il en frissonna de plaisir. Il saisit la main de sa bien-aimée et glissa l'anneau à son doigt tout en disant:

"_ Je te promets de t'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur et dans toutes les épreuves de la vie."

Eir répéta la même chose d'une voix remplie de trémolos. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants mais Carlisle savait qu'elle était émue d'être enfin son épouse. Et quelle épouse!

"_ Je vous déclare maintenant, mari et femme. Carlisle, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Le vampire ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il se jeta à corps perdu sur la bouche de sa dulcinée.


	29. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour! Bonsoir!**

 **La suite est postée comme vous avez pu le constater! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end (bonne fin de week-end surtout :p) et bonne soirée!**

 **A bientôt! :D**

 **P.S: Les reviews ne sont pas nocifs pour la santé de l'auteure. Lâchez-vous! :D**

 **Chapitre 28:**

Suite à cette petite cérémonie, Carlisle guida sa nouvelle femme vers un clan constitué de trois personnes. Leurs teints étaient très pâles. Eir pensa tout de suite à des Occidentaux. Son instinct lui disait que ce groupe venait du Nord de la Bretagne. Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait complètement.

"_ Voici Maggie, Siobhan et son compagnon Liam. Ils viennent d'Irlande, présenta le médecin.

_ Voir la future Maîtresse d'Avalon est un honneur pour nous, les Celtes, déclara Siobhan en inclinant respectueusement de la tête.

_ J'espère que nous pourrons garder le contact après ces événements. Vous pourriez venir sur Avalon, dit Eir avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

_ Avec plaisir! Fit Maggie en prenant les mains de la mortelle. Je me suis toujours demandée comment elle était.

_ Eh bien... C'est une grande île verdoyante. Elle est majoritairement constituée de plaines et de forêts. Il y a aussi des vergers et des champs mais nous n'essayons pas d'empiéter le territoire sur les animaux et les plantes. Toute chose a une place pour que l'équilibre entre les êtres perdurent..."

Eir fit une courte pause comme si elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire puis elle reprit avec beaucoup de légèreté.

"_ Il y a aussi une haute colline où il y a un cercle de menhir comme le Stonehenge. C'est là que la Maîtresse d'Avalon puise son énergie pour protéger l'île en cas d'attaque. Mais cela ne s'est produit qu'une fois. C'était il y a très longtemps. Elle avait canalisé toute la magie du puits et à la fin de l'attaque, elle est morte suite à l'ingestion de trop de puissance."

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Carlisle se pinçait les lèvres. Ce qu'Eir venait de dire ne lui plaisait guère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle utilise ce puits d'énergie pour mourir par la suite. Il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre. Maggie, Liam et Siobhan eurent une expression mélancolique comme s'ils avaient senti les pensées de leur ami.

"_ Vous nous décrivez le Tir Na Nog, fit Siobhan avec un petit sourire.

_ Pour les humains, je l'avoue, admit doucement Eir. Mais lorsque vous nous rendrez visite, vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter du soleil."

Les Irlandais riairent de bon cœur avec l'humaine. Le médecin pensait que sa femme allait bien s'entendre avec eux. Après tout, ne partageaient-ils pas la même culture? Puis Carlisle l'emmena vers un autre clan. C'était un groupe de quatre personnes. Des asiatiques. Ils observèrent Eir avec méfiance et curiosité. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se mêler aux humains. A part pour chasser.

"_ Voici Akito et sa femme Yuki. Ainsi que Rin et Shin."

Les Japonnais s''inclinèrent profondement. Eir fit de même avec beaucoup de respect. Elle avait un sourire qui ne quittait plus son visage. Elle était heureuse d'être en presence de personnes qui avaient vécu tant d'événements, tant de choses. En tant qu'étudiante en archéologie, elle se devait de les interroger mais d'un autre côté... Si elle devait prouver ses dires, il fallait qu'elle cite des références. Et cela pourrait révéler l'existence des vampires au monde des humains. Chose qu'il fallait, bien évidemment éviter. Du coup, elle ne pourrait le partager au monde entier.

Carlisle n'eut pas besoin de regarde le visage de son aimée pour suivre son raisonnement. Mais lui aussi, il souriait de bon coeur. Il aimait la voir ainsi. Rayonnante.

"_ Ce n'est pas vrai..., murmura Katell. Elle est encore en train de penser boulot...

_ Tu ne la changeras pas, Kat', soupira Bran. Tu sais ô combien Eir adore l'Histoire.

_ Elle a toujours eu cette faculté d'imprimer chaque livre qu'elle lisait dans sa mémoire, se rappela Sorah. Mais c'est l'une des compétences des Maîtresses d'Avalon. Savoir, c'est préserver l'île de toute catastrophe politique, économique ou environnementale.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle joue de la guitare, de la harpe et du piano avec autant de facilité.

_ Ça, c'est grâce aux Morgans qui apprirent à Ceridwen et aux Prêtresses le pouvoir du chant et de la musique afin de chasser le mal de la terre, compléta la Nouveau-Née."

Les Volturi avaient capté la petite discussion des Avaloniens. Aro semblait être surpris par cette découverte. Ainsi les Morgans étaient étroitement liés aux Avaloniens?

Le leader du clan royal eut envie de réentendre Eir chanter. Il est vrai qu'il avait été subjugué par sa musique avant qu'Eir et Katell ne furent interrompues par Sorah. Aro s'était senti apaisé. Reposé. Comme si le fait que la jeune femme chante puisse éloigner ses tracas. Ses angoisses. Son regard continuait à détailler le dos d'Eir. Il aimait la contempler. Il ne saurait l'expliquer... Quelque chose le forçait à l'observer. A la surveiller. Il enviait le bonheur de ces nouveaux mariés. Certes, il était heureux pour eux. Cependant il se sentait blessé, meurtri, vide... Et jaloux. Jaloux de Carlisle. Lui aussi il voulait goûter à l'amour. Au vrai. A l'éternel. Mais il doutait que les dieux en avaient décidé ainsi. Après tout Aro était une créature des Enfers. Des Ténèbres. Un enfant du diable. Du Malin. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang de milliers de personnes. Hommes, femmes et enfants confondus. Humains comme vampires et lycanthropes. Quelle femme voudrait un homme tel que lui? Sûrement pas Eir. En plus... Elle était encore humaine. Elle avait encore une âme pure et innocente. Elle dégageait une prestance. Une assurance déconcertante. Mais cela était dû à son rôle. A son rang de Maîtresse d'Avalon.

Elle ne pouvait avoir de sentiment pour lui. C'était impossible...

 _Impossible._

Et ces décharges électriques qu'il ressentait lorsque leurs peaux étaient en contact, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Ils étaient bien attirés l'un vers l'autre puisqu'il avait surpris la jeune femme d'aimer écouter sa voix lorsqu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas rien. C'était un fait, non? Et il voulait la posséder. La marquer comme sienne. Ça non plus ce n'était pas rien. Normalement les personnes qui éprouvaient ce genre de besoin c'était les cantantes et les âmes-sœurs. Mais il doutait vraiment qu'Eir avait un quelconque lien avec lui. Ils étaient bien trop différents.

Mais admettons qu'Eir et lui entreprennent une relation... Aro ne voudrait pas la salir. La tâcher de ses mains. Il ne voulait pas non plus que son monstre la manipule comme il aime jouer avec les pions sur un échiquier grandeur nature. Il ne voulait pas qu'il la pervertisse pour qu'elle sombre dans l'obscurité. Non... Bien au contraire, Aro éprouvait le sentiment de la protéger. De prendre soin d'elle.

Comme il voulait être à la place de Carlisle... Eir était une femme aimante, bienveillante et fidèle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pu le constater.

Ensuite Carlisle l'emmena vers le clan Égyptien. Amun enlaça le médecin fraternellement. Eir était bien plus timide qu'envers les autres clans. Peut-être se doutait-elle de l'identité de l'homme qui se tenait devant son époux? Elle repensa à son buste de Néfertiti. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle le refasse avant que les cours reprennent. A moins qu'elle accepte que Carlisle l'aide... Mais bon... Elle aimait bien faire tout d'elle-même. Elle voulait prouver à son époux qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Pourtant... Avec les événements, peut-être qu'elle devrait y remédier? Faire une entorse à la règle? Sûrement... Mais si au fond d'elle-même, elle s'en voudrait car elle ne serait pas fair-play avec ses autres camarades de classe.

"_ Eir, je te présente Amun et sa compagne Kébi. Son fils Benjamin et sa femme Tia.

_ Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, fit Eir en tendant sa main vers l'Égyptien.

_ Moi de même."

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle sentit des piques dans sa nuque. Sûrement prenait-elle conscience qu'elle était entourée d'être potentiellement dangereuses? Pourquoi son instinct de survie était-il aussi en retard? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de les côtoyer inconsciemment? Cette hypothèse était plus plausible.

Amun jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la main tendue de l'humaine et fit un rictus. La femme de Carlisle ne put dire si c'était de dégoût ou si c'était parce qu'il avait peur de perdre son contrôle.

"_ Je crains de devoir refuser de vous serrer la main, Eir. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus au contact des vôtres.

_ Oh... Veuillez... M'excuser, dit-elle en retombant son membre au niveau de sa hanche. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre... Mal à l'aise."

En tout cas, elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Peut-être qu'il préférait Esmé qu'elle. Après tout, Eir était comme une remplaçante aux yeux de tous les vampires. A cette pensée, le doute se réinstalla dans son être. Carlisle perçut le changement chez sa douce dulcinée et lui serra la main pour qu'elle sente qu'il la soutenait.

"_ Elle est vraiment mignonne, complimenta Benjamin en fixant la mortelle."

Le médecin eut un sourire crispé et tenta de garder son sang-froid. Il n'aimait pas trop entendre ce genre de mots sortir de la bouche de vampires mâles. Benjamin comprit que Carlisle ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses-là et se justifia:

"_ C'était pour la détendre..."

Aussitôt dit, l'époux d'Eir fut tout de suite plus calme. Plus serein. Il avait mis son bras autour de la taille de son humaine. La jeune femme réprima une exclamation de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que Carlisle enfonça ses doigts dans sa chair, dans ses os. Elle aurait fait un magnifique repas pour ces carnivores. Elle eut un sourire, compatissant. Elle avait une étrange impression. Elle sentait que l'aura de Benjamin était différente des autres vampires. Elle plissa les yeux puis lâcha inconsciemment:

"_ Vôtre aura est vraiment étrange...

_ Mon... Aura? Répéta-t-il sans trop comprendre."

Eir pencha sa tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux suivirent le même mouvement, laissant apparaître sa jugulaire aux yeux des vampires. Geste qui ne passait pas inaperçu puisque c'était comme un appel à goûter à son sang. Carlisle grogna ainsi que Caius qui voyait quelques gardes des Volturi fixer la parcelle de chair qu'ils préféraient pour croquer la peau de leurs canines. L'humaine se redressa tout en clignant des yeux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Eir détectait les personnes ayant des dons.

"_ Vous descendez des Atlantes? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

_ Des Atlantes? Attends Eir, fit lentement Bran. Tu parles bien de...

_ Evidemment qu'elle parle bien des habitants de l'Atlantide, interrompit brusquement Katell en le frappant à la tête. Abruti!"

Tous les vampires avaient les yeux tournés vers Eir. Ces propos étaient étranges. Eléazar s'avança prudemment. Son visage montrait qu'il était curieux. Mais il n'était pas le seul à vouloir des explications. Eir fut brusquement embarrassée par ses paires d'yeux sur elle. L'humaine se tourna et balaya la pièce du regard afin de rencontrer un visage encourageant. Alice lui fit un sourire et Jasper, un bref mouvement de la tête. Eux, au moins, ils savaient ce qu'Eir voulait avoir.

"_ Avez-vous des liens avec la Nature? Questionna Eir en s'adressant à Benjamin."

Le concerné jeta un coup d'oeil étonné à Amun puis à Carlisle.

"_ Je ne lui ai rien dit, fit le médecin d'une voix assez basse pour l'ouïe des humains.

_ Oui, admit l'élémentaliste, confus.

_ Alors vous descendez des Atlantes."

Benjamin cligna des paupières. Ce n'était plus une question mais une affirmation.

"_ Euh... Je ne le pense pas... Enfin...

_ Allons, ne me dites pas que les Anciens Égyptiens ont oubliés qu'ils descendaient des rescapés de l'Atlantide? S'étonna Eir, abasourdie.

_ Ce n'est qu'une légende, ajouta Amun.

_ Avalon est une légende. Une île imaginaire et pourtant... Nous sommes là, dit Eir en montrant ses camarades."

Eir fit plusieurs pas dans le bar puis se stoppa. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"_ Avalon était une île essentiellement matriarcale. A l'Antiquité, il n'y avait que des femmes. Les hommes n'avaient pas le droit d'y accéder mais... Il y a eu quelques exception. Comme le Roi Arthur Pendragon. Chaque Maîtresse d'Avalon - ainsi que ses prêtresses - devait aller sur le continent pour qu'elle ait la chance d'être fécondée. Creirwy est allée jusqu'à Athènes par exemple... Parce que son cœur lui avait soufflé d'aller jusque là-bas."

Caius observa sa descendante. Il avait envie d'avoir d'autres informations sur son ancienne concubine. Eir, constatant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son aïeul, lui donna plus de détails. Elle lui devait bien ça.

"_ Il faut que vous sachez qu'une Maîtresse d'Avalon ayant un enfant conçu par amour est un enfant légitime pour la succession. S'il est le fruit d'un viol, il n'est pas reconnu par la Lumière de Ceridwen. Il y avait une autre façon pour désigner une héritière. Pour cela, il fallait prendre le Bâton des Serments dans ses mains. S'il s'illumine, c'est qu'il vous reconnait comme étant Maîtresse d'Avalon. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous ne pouviez prétendre au trône."

Eir voulut en dire plus sur l'ancienne amante du Volturi. Elle n'avait pas terminé sur ce sujet. Au pire, elle pouvait toujours y revenir plus tard mais elle trouvait qu'il était important de le lui dire.

"_ Creirwy vous aimait, Caius. Si elle est partie, c'est parce qu'elle savait qu'un danger rôdait autour de vous. Elle vous a prévenu mais vous ne l'avez pas écouté. Elle a préféré sauver sa fille pour préserver Avalon. Elle est revenue à Athènes. Elle voulait reprendre votre fils pour le remettre aux Morgans... Cependant... Elle a appris qu'une créature de l'Enfer avait tué toute votre famille. Et votre héritier avec."

Caius se raidit brusquement. Sa mâchoire était serrée. Son visage s'était assombri. Athénodora lui massa doucement le dos. Pour essayer de chasser les tensions dans le corps de son époux.

"_ Vous voulez dire... Que... Je... J'ai tué... Mon fils?"

Le roi répéta sa question mais Eir garda le silence. Mais malheureusement il fut très éloquent. Elle vit les ongles du vampire griffer la paroi de la table. Le teint de Caius fut plus blême. La mortelle voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Aro le fixait avec un air désolé empreint sur son visage. Et Marcus semblait aussi peiné que ses deux frères.

"_ La souffrance que vous avez subi lors de votre transformation vous a fait perdre la mémoire. En plus de cela... Vous étiez en colère contre Creirwy car elle venait de vous abandonner sans vous donner d'explications. Votre créateur voulait que vous semez la zizanie à Athènes. Il voulait que vous vous débarrassiez de votre passé. Il voulait aussi que vous retrouvez Creirwy pour que vous vous vengiez d'elle. Il voulait que vous la tuez. Elle et votre enfant."

Face à cette révélation, Caius s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Il semblait rassembler des morceaux de puzzles suite aux éléments qu'Eir venait de lui donner.

"_ Jamais je lui aurais fait du mal...

_ Et pourtant, cela ne vous a pas empêchez de vous en prendre à Saoirse.

_ Saoirse? Répéta Caius, déconfit.

_ Pourquoi l'attaquez-vous ainsi, Eir? Intervient Athénodora en suppliant à Eir d'arrêter.

_ Parce que demain, ses Conseillers le cuisineront ainsi, répondit Celiburn. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle essaye de vous préparer à cette entrevue?"

Il y eut un autre silence. Eir n'avait pas encore terminé. Et elle souhaitait raconter l'histoire d'Avalon, de l'Atlantide et de Mu. Mais avant cela il fallait que les vampires comprennent les us et coutumes d'Avalon. Il fallait bien qu'elle pose le cadre avant d'aller plus loin, non?

"_ Puis-je reprendre où je me suis arrêtée? Demanda-t-elle. Je vous donnerais plus de détails concernant Saoirse en privé, si vous le voulez, Caius."

Alors, la jeune femme reprit comme si de rien n'était.

"_ Si c'était une fille, elle recevrait l'éducation pour être la prochaine Maîtresse. Si c'était un garçon, il était automatiquement remis aux Morgans. Mu et Atlantide étaient des îles principalement patriarcales mais cela n'a pas gêné Avalon pour tisser des liens avec eux. A cette époque, nous pouvions communiquer avec eux grâce à des portails."

La jeune femme marqua une pause. Elle reprit sa marche. Tous la regardaient avec curiosité et soif d'apprendre. Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres et la mortelle savait en jouer pour garder son public à son crochet. Aro avait un petit rictus. Comme s'il était fier de voir cette mortelle manipuler les vampires qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

"_ La Maîtresse d'Avalon et ses prêtresses pouvaient utiliser l'eau et le vent. Les hommes de Mu utilisaient le feu et la terre. Et les Atlantes avaient la faculté de maîtriser les quatre. Malheureusement, les Atlantes ont voulu conquérir Mu et Avalon ainsi que le reste de l'Europe et de l'Afrique...

_ Alors ce que Platon a dit concernant le combat entre Atlantide et Athènes était vrai? S'étonna Rosalie.

_ Oui, en parti, admit sa descendante en opinant de la tête. Tous les Atlantes n'ont pas péri dans ce tremblement de terre. Certains ont pu s'établir en Egypte par exemple.

_ Comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses? Interrogea Emmett. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de lire tous les livres qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque de ton refuge."

Eir se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas trop venter le faite qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, elle avait le passé d'une Maîtresse d'Avalon qui lui traversait l'esprit. Elle lança un regard vers Carlisle pour avoir un peu de soutien mais elle vit dans ses yeux ambrés cette lueur de curiosité. Pour lui, elle se devait d'être franche.

"_ Quand je dors, il m'arrive de revoir des événements importants dans la vie de chacune des Maîtresses d'Avalon. Je n'ai pas dit que j'ai tout vu, loin de là. Mais, je pense avoir quelques bases. Et puis... Je vais devoir prendre note des lois aussi...

_ Ah oui... Ces lois, soupira Bran avec beaucoup de lassitude.

_ Vous aussi vous coupez les têtes lorsque votre pouvoir est en danger? Laissa échapper Tanya."

La future Maîtresse d'Avalon la regarda, sceptique. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de têtes coupées? Pourquoi elle sentait que les Volturi étaient les principaux visés? La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Aro, Marcus et Caius et remarqua qu'ils l'observèrent sombrement. Sur le coup, son cœur palpita plus rapidement. Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment? Ils n'allaient pas démembrer Tanya ici quand même?

Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Qu'elle dise quelque chose pour éviter qu'il y ait un combat entre cette vampire et ces trois souverains un brin susceptible.

"_ Sur Avalon, il y a des lois pour la dirigeante. Et il y a des lois pour les Prêtresses et les autres Avaloniens, intervient Celiburn.

_ Oui. Des privilèges, quoi..., continua-t-elle."

Eir fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette vampire essayait de lui faire des noises? Elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle remette cette immortelle à sa place. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était proche du clan de Carlisle qu'elle pouvait se permettre de provoquer les Volturi. Mais bon... Quelque part, si elle gênait à l'entente de l'alliance, une élimination ne lui poserait aucun problème.

 _"Loi n°1: Aucune Maîtresse d'Avalon ne doit porter atteinte à la vie de ses sujets. Sous peine de perdre la vie ou de basculer dans les Ténèbres._

 _Loi n°2: La Maîtresse d'Avalon a le devoir de protéger son île et ses sujets mais ne doit en aucun cas mettre sa vie en péril. Sous peine de faire disparaître Avalon et ses habitants._

 _Loi n°3: Si une fille naît, toute Maîtresse d'Avalon se doit de lui donner une éducation digne d'une reine. Si un garçon naît, toute Maîtresse d'Avalon doit remettre cet enfant aux Morgans afin qu'il ne soit jamais tenté par le pouvoir._

 _Loi n°4: Toutes décisions importantes par la Maîtresse d'Avalon doivent être consciencieusement étudiées par les Conseillers. Si l'une de ses décisions ne leur ait pas transmises, elle est aussi rejetée à une date ultérieure._

 _Loi n°5: Si la Maîtresse d'Avalon n'arrive pas à prendre une décision pour le bien de l'île et de ses sujets, les Conseillers la prendront pour elle. Leurs voix seront plus fortes que celle de leur dirigeante."_

Tanya cligna des paupières. Sa bouche était ouverte. Eir faillit lui dire de la fermer pour éviter de gober des mouches. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait dit cela à un vampire, Carlisle l'avait réprimandé doucement. Elle frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'elle se rappela de sa voix suave.

"_ Est-ce suffisant pour vous, Tanya? Ou pensez-vous encore que je suis une personne tyrannique? Demanda Eir d'une voix autoritaire."

 ** _oOoOo_**

Au fond d'une pièce sombre, humide et insalubre, une silhouette y était recroquevillée. Elle se tenait dans un coin, attendant l'heure pour qu'un inconnu lui ouvre la porte et la libère. En vain.

C'était une femme. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, ondulés. Ils auraient pu être beaux, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi emmêlés et poussiéreux. Ses yeux sombres, comme la nuit, n'exprimaient plus rien. Plus de lueurs. Plus d'émotions. Plus de sentiments. Comme si elle avait abandonné cette volonté de vivre. Son visage était anguleux. Angélique. Mais cette beauté était cachée sous une couche de saleté. On ne parvenait pas vraiment à savoir quel était son teint tellement la crasse s'était accumulée au fils du temps. A certain endroit, la peau avait été fissurée. Créant des plaques, des petits cratères même. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre son torse. Ses genoux arrivants sous son menton. Ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état. En lambeaux pour ainsi dire. Et ils semblaient datés de plusieurs années. Personne n'avait pensé à lui amener des propres. Ni même à lui ramener un repas. Alors quand un rat - presque aussi gros qu'une martre - arrivait à se faufiler dans cette cellule, la jeune femme n'hésitait pas à se jeter sur lui pour s'abreuver de son sang. Elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait... Mais la soif était toujours là. Toujours aussi brûlante. Elle avait peur que ses tortionnaires la libèrent dans un endroit remplis d'humains afin qu'elle attire l'œil des rois de leur monde...

 _Mais qu'importe._ Elle n'était que leur prisonnière. Leur jouet. Leur passe-temps préféré lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leur journée. Elle s'était habituée à ce rythme de vie même si elle détestait ce qu'elle était devenue.

 _Une petite chose._

 _Faible. Sans défense._

 _Inutile._

Espérer qu'on vienne la libérer était vraiment une utopie. Elle avait réussi une fois à sortir. Elle avait rencontré une humaine formidable. Ainsi que sa toute petite fille... Mais ses tortionnaires les avaient retrouvés avant qu'elles partent, toutes les trois, à Volterra.

Si jamais son frère mettait la main sur ses souvenirs... _Il_ en pâlirait. _Il_ en vomirait. Elle en était sûre et certaine. Encore, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici.

Et puis... Ni son frère, ni son époux ne savait qu'elle était encore en vie. Alors elle pouvait attendre encore longtemps...


	30. Chapitre 29

**Ami(e)s du soir, bonsoir! Ami(e)s du jour, bonjour! :D**

 **Je déclare ce chapitre ouvert jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture! Bonne vacances à ceux/celles qui sont en vacances! Bon week-end pour ceux/celles qui vont le savourer avant la rentrée scolaire et bon week-end à ceux/celles qui n'ont pas eu de vacances aussi. :)**

 **A très bientôt! :)**

 **Chapitre 29:**

Lorsque Esmé reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait sur un lit. Sûrement était-elle dans une chambre d'ami... Au moins, ils ne l'avaient pas laissé dans un couloir ou qui sait? Dans une cave miteuse et humide. Rien qu'en pensant à cela, elle frissonna. Elle avait déjà été dans un endroit pareil. Et elle avait été étroitement surveillée. Une chance pour elle que ses tortionnaires ne s'étaient pas amusés comme ils l'avaient fait pour l'autre vampire. Esmé ignorait son nom mais elle savait que cette immortelle était importante aux yeux des Volturi.

Pourquoi avait-elle été démembrée déjà? Elle se souvenait qu'elle était montée à l'étage. Elle avait vu Carlisle en train de s'unir à cette misérable humaine de pacotille. Puis... Il y avait eu Aro. Il avait effleuré sa main. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et... Tout était allé si vite... Et la douleur à sa nuque. Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Encore une cicatrice à ajouter à son lot de _blessures de guerre_.

Comment pouvait-elle essayer de reconquérir Carlisle si son corps était recouvert de cicatrices? Sa beauté avait été mutilée, bafouée. Elle voulait tant retrouver sa peau lisse et pâle. Et non pas ces traces plus blanches sur chacun de ses membres.

Quoique... Carlisle était bien en train de mutiler sa chère _cantante_ , non? Donc tout n'était pas perdu, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être devrait-elle essayer de trouver l'âme-soeur d'Eir pour qu'elle se débarrasse d'elle définitivement. Et enfin, elle pourrait retourner vers Carlisle et ils reprendraient le vie de couple, comme avant. Toutefois... Elle voyait bien Carlisle se battre pour rester auprès de cette mortelle. Esmé ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver de bien chez elle. Certes, elle était jolie. Grande avec des formes là où il fallait. Mais elle n'était pas pour lui. C'était une humaine banale...

L'immortelle se redressa sur son séant. Tout de suite, elle sentit le parfum doux de l'écume et du miel d'acacia et un battement de coeur lent. Paisible. Tous ses muscles se raidirent d'un seul coup. D'un seul bloc. Qu'est-ce que cette garce faisait ici?

Eir était assise sur une chaise à une distance assez raisonnable d'Esmé. Au moins, elle n'était pas si bête que cela. Esmé aurait pu lui faire du mal si Eir avait été trop près d'elle. D'après ce que la vampire voyait, la mortelle lisait _Les Mémoires d'Hadrien_ de Marguerite Yourcenar. Esmé pensait qu'Eir ne l'avait même pas vu bougé. Cependant... Elle en doutait.

"_ J'ai convaincu Carlisle pour que vous pussiez vous expliquer avec lui, dit-elle en ne quittant pas son livre des yeux.

_ Et je devrais t'être reconnaissante, peut-être? Cracha Esmé, de mauvaise humeur."

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur et retourna à sa lecture. Et d'un coup, l'ouvrage claqua dans ses mains. Eir se tenait debout. Esmé voyait bien que l'humaine voulait l'impressionner. Lui faire peur. Cela ne marcha pas vraiment.

"_ Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses, voulez-vous? Fit la future Maîtresse d'Avalon, d'une voix autoritaire. Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer. J'ai un rendez-vous assez important. Et puis je ne devrais pas... Être dans cette pièce en votre compagnie.

_ Tu peux partir. Je ne te retiendrai pas!

_ Allons... Je ne suis pas pressée par le temps... Quoique... Si. Un peu puisque je vais rencontrer mes Conseillers..."

Eir laissa planer un court silence. Juste pour qu'Esmé puisse comprendre ce que l'humaine voulait lui faire passer. C'est comme si elle donnait une possibilité de sortir de sa prison. L'humaine eut un sourire, entendu.

"_ Ah? Je vois que vous êtes plus encline à coopérer. A la bonne heure! Se réjouit Eir en joignant ses mains sous son menton."

Étrangement, Esmé pensa à Aro. Il avait le même genre de mimique. C'était impossible qu'Eir ait eu le temps d'assimiler ces gestes propres au Volturi. Esmé évita de lui faire la remarque. Ne sachant pas comment la mortelle allait réagir.

"_ Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, Esmé. Les Roumains vous ont proposé la liberté si vous leur rapportiez mes conditions."

Eir fit une pause. Elle attendait sûrement une réponse de la part de l'immortelle mais cela ne vint pas. Alors l'humaine sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à l'ancienne compagne de Carlisle. Esmé la prit avec une certaine réticence. Elle la tâta comme pour s'assurer du contenu de la missive.

"_ Vous pouvez les lire, proposa doucement Eir. Il voudrait mieux que vous les connaissiez si jamais les Roumains souhaitent vous piéger."

Esmé savait qu'Eir avait parfaitement raison sur ce point. Les Roumains étaient imprévisibles. Et il valait mieux qu'elle sache ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la lettre que de faire la simple messagère.

"_ Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de cela? Je suis sûre que tout ce que tu souhaites, c'est ma mort."

Eir claqua rageusement sa langue. Elle fusilla même Esmé du regard. L'humaine pouvait comprendre l'hostilité de la vampire mais à ce point... Jamais Eir n'avait souhaité la mort de quelqu'un.

Puis la jeune mariée repensa à Kay. Oui. Lui, c'était une exception. Elle avait failli le tuer. Une chance qu'elle n'en ait pas eu la force. Autrement elle aurait perdu toute légitimité auprès des autres Avaloniens. Et qui sait? Elle aurait pu mourir. Cependant... Depuis quelque temps, elle trouvait que son ami agissait bizarrement. Eir savait les sentiments que Kay portait envers Sorah. Et le fait qu'elle soit devenue une immortelle a mis un froid entre les deux personnes. Sorah était contente que Carlisle l'ait sauvé. Et Kay lui en voulait pour avoir commis cet acte. Pourtant, l'épouse de Carlisle sentait qu'il tramait quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Eir chassa ses doutes d'un mouvement de tête. Elle devait être sincère avec Esmé. Même si cette femme était vraiment discourtoise envers elle.

"_ Je n'ai jamais souhaité votre mort, Esmé. A quoi cela me servirait-il?

_ A garder Carlisle entre tes jambes par exemple! Cracha-t-elle, toujours aussi agressive."

L'humaine soupira. Décidément, elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire la vérité. Pourquoi Esmé était-elle aussi vulgaire? Cela ne correspondait pas à son caractère. Eir le savait. La gentillesse et la compassion étaient marquées sur son visage. La vampire n'était pas une mauvaise personne. C'est juste qu'elle était jalouse de la place qu'avait la mortelle auprès du médecin.

"_ Ne vous en faites pas... Carlisle vous reviendra, soupira la jeune femme en la fixant dans les yeux. Il faut bien... Qu'un jour il s'éloigne de moi pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa véritable âme-sœur. Pour l'instant, patientez. Certes, j'imagine que c'est difficile d'entendre cela mais c'est le seul conseil que j'ai à vous donner. Aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un mois ou un an, il vous aura sans doute pardonner. Et peu à peu... Ses sentiments à votre égard renaîtront de leurs cendres.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Ne souhaites-tu pas le garder pour toi?"

Eir eut à la fois un sourire doux et mélancolique.

"_ Je l'aime. J'aimerais le garder auprès de moi. Mais c'est impossible car vous êtes son âme-sœur. Et puis... Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, il faut savoir le laisser partir.

_ Le marquage empêche le vampire de quitter l'humaine qu'il a choisi, fit Esmé."

La jeune femme gardait son petit sourire triste. Comme si elle savait quelque chose que l'ex-femme de Carlisle ne savait pas.

"_ Pas si mon âme-soeur me revendique."

Esmé l'observa attentivement. Quelque part, elle s'en foutait de l'identité de son âme-sœur. Après tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. Cependant, son côté femme jalouse voulait savoir cette information. Eir dû sentir la curiosité qu'émanait de l'immortelle et s'installa auprès d'elle. Doucement, l'humaine prit la main de la vampire dans la sienne. Et avec son doigt, elle traça la première lettre.

 _A_

D'instinct Esmé s'était mise à réfléchir. Quels étaient les hommes qui commençaient par la lettre A? Etait-ce un vampire ou un humain? Pour les vampires, il y avait beaucoup de choix mais pratiquement tous ces immortels étaient en couple.

 _R_

Et à ce moment-là, Esmé se figea. Pourquoi avait-elle l'étrange impression que c'était un vampire? Mais pas n'importe lequel. En y repensant... L'immortelle l'avait bien vu à l'étage lorsque Carlisle et Eir étaient en train de faire l'amour. Aro amoureux? C'était impensable. Il était si froid, si calculateur sous ses airs d'homme jovial. Était-il seulement conscient de son attractivité envers l'humaine? Non. C'était impossible. Jamais Aro pourrait être amoureux d'une humaine. C'était inconcevable.

Esmé contempla Eir d'une toute autre façon. Elle semblait être prise de compassion. Et aussi de la pitié.

"_ Je n'ai pas besoin de continuer, n'est-ce pas? Souffla la concernée, troublée."

Esmé secoua négativement de la tête. La vie était faite d'une drôle de façon. Eir n'avait tout simplement pas de chance. A un moment de sa vie, elle allait devoir faire un choix. Soit accepter de voir Carlisle partir. Soit quitter Carlisle pour trouver Aro.

"_ Je ne sais même pas qui il est, souffla l'humaine. Je ne connais rien de lui. Quand... Je l'ai appris... J'ai pensé à briser mes fiançailles avec Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Et puis... Vous veniez tout juste de revenir. J'ai pensé que... Je voulais rompre pour qu'il puisse retourner avec vous. Après tout, vous êtes âmes-sœurs.

_ Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait? S'étonna Esmé.

_ Caius me l'avait déconseillé. Il voulait mon bonheur. Il disait que... Je serai mieux avec Carlisle qu'avec Aro. Et... Je le soupçonne d'avoir dit à Carlisle pour le marquage...

_ Oh..."

 ** _oOoOo_**

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. La lumière entrait paresseusement. Une silhouette imposante apparut sur le seuil. Il semblait tenir quelque chose dans les mains. La miséreuse releva lentement la tête. Elle battit plusieurs des paupières. Comme si elle était éblouie par la luminosité. Sa gorge lui faisait terriblement mal. Combien de temps n'avait-elle pas bu du sang? Plusieurs jours? Plusieurs semaines? Plusieurs mois? Elle pourrait facilement s'abreuver dans une foule... Dans un bus... Dans une école...

 _Non. Pas d'enfants._

La vampire n'aimait pas tuer les mères et leurs progénitures. Elle ne tuait que les meurtriers. Que les mauvaises personnes. Ils méritaient d'être puni non? Mais depuis qu'elle était enfermée... Elle n'avait plus eu le droit à ce privilège.

"_ Comme les Maîtres sont cléments, ils ont décidés de te libérer, déclara la voix rauque."

Il jeta un paquet assez souple, se détourna de l'immortel et referma l'entrée. Sa seule porte de sortie. Qui l'avait retrouvé? Son frère? Son mari? La jeune femme osa se déplacer et constata au toucher que c'était des vêtements. Propres. Et ils sentaient bons la lessive. Enfin, elle serait dehors. Elle enleva ses haillons tout en essayant de percevoir les bruits à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

Pourquoi décidaient-ils de la libérer? Pourquoi maintenant? Avaient-ils passés un marché avec quelqu'un?

 _Marcus?_

Comment les Volturi avaient-ils appris qu'elle était toujours en vie? La seule personne qui savait qu'elle était encore en vie était morte. Et cela, depuis vingt ans. Le pire c'est qu'elle ignorait si sa progéniture était encore en vie. Ces deux humaines avaient risqués leurs vies pour la protéger et la guérir. Et au final, l'immortelle comme les deux humaines avaient été prises au piège.

Si seulement, elle pouvait savoir un peu plus...

 ** _oOoOo_**

Eir s'était mis dans la voiture de Carlisle. Ils étaient accompagnés par les trois rois. Le médecin conduisait. En fin de compte, Celiburn avait reçu un ordre émanant des conseillers pour que les Volturi puissent venir avec quelques-uns de leurs gardes. Alors, ils avaient pris Renata, Jane et Alec. Félix et Demetri devaient rester avec Erwan et Robin pour tenir les autres vampires au courant des événements. Cela avait surpris les concernés mais ils avaient acceptés. La jeune femme baissa le pare-soleil afin de vérifier si elle était bien coiffée. Carlisle lui jeta un coup d'œil et caressa tendrement sa cuisse. Puis ses yeux revinrent sur la route alors que ceux de l'humaine jeta un coup d'œil au vampire qui se trouvait derrière elle. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle le détailla rapidement puis retourna à son occupation première: sa coiffure. Sorah lui avait dit qu'Eir irait s'habiller une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés mais elle préférait être prête avant.

Mais plus les kilomètres défilaient, plus la pression se faisait sentir sur ses épaules. Eir avait réussi à tenir tête aux Anciens. Et en plus de cela, elle avait réussi à parler avec Esmé. Il fallait juste que la vampire arrive à recontacter les Roumains afin de procéder à l'échange.

"_ J'aimerais _vraiment_ qu'on sache ce que vous allez proposer aux Roumains, insista Caius pour la énième fois.

_ Vous le saurez en même temps que mes Conseillers, répéta Eir, toujours aussi impassible.

_ Voulez-vous vraiment que je sois en rogne avant cette rencontre?"

L'humaine se tourna vers les trois souverains. Elle observa silencieusement Caius de la tête au pied puis lâcha avec un petit sourire taquin:

"_ Inutile. Vous l'êtes déjà."

Cela provoqua l'hilarité chez ses deux frères alors que Caius s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Il avait croisé ses bras sous sa poitrine tout en faisant une mine boudeuse. Eir faillit céder mais elle éclata de rire.

"_ Vous êtes trop mignon!

_ Mignon? Répéta-t-il alors qu'Aro hurlait de rire en se tenant les côtes. Je ne suis pas mignon."

Eir voulut lui répondre mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse Marcus lui fit signe qu'il était préférable d'abandonner. La mortelle soupira et fit, vaincue:

"_ Soit. La première condition est de libérer les Avaloniens prisonniers. Et la deuxième de vous remettre Didyme et Esmé saines et sauves entre vos mains."

Caius plissa les yeux pour savoir s'il y avait un troisième point, mais sa descendante resta complètement muette. Il était persuadé qu'elle était en train de leur cacher quelque chose. Mais quoi? Il l'ignorait et cela l'énervait fortement.

Aro et Marcus n'étaient pas dupes non plus cependant ils savaient qu'ils en sauraient plus une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à destination. Soudain le leader des Volturi sentit son portable vibrer et lut le message. Mauvaise nouvelle. Esmé venait de disparaître. Aro grogna fortement ce qui fit sursauter l'humaine. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux, son regard était interrogateur.

"_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

_ Esmé a trouvé un moyen pour s'échapper.

_ Oh..."

Ce fut tout ce qu'Eir avait pu dire. Elle se réinstalla sur son siège et fixa la route. Elle réprima un sourire satisfait. Si elle l'avait fait, Carlisle l'aurait remarqué. Mais ce n'était sans compter sur Aro qui avait perçu un minuscule fumet de satisfaction dans l'odeur de la mortelle. Il aurait pu l'interroger mais il ne voulait pas énerver Caius plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Aro devra attendre pour la questionner. Il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas la bonne réponse.

Qu'est-ce que l'humaine avait fait? Pourquoi avait-elle ce sentiment de satisfaction? Qu'avait-elle préparé sans leur en avoir préalablement parlé?

Le roi soupçonna qu'elle avait déjà dit ses conditions à Esmé. Il réprima un autre grognement. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Eir venait de placer un pion avant eux. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas facile à la mettre de leur côté. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il y avait des manipulateurs chez les Avaloniens, il fallait qu'Eir sache se défendre.

Ar préféra garder le silence pour éviter toute esclandre.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, ils furent accueilli par Sorah. Elle s'était avancé vers eux avec une certaine élégance. Une certaine prestance. Renata, Alec et Jane vinrent à sa suite. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans la demeure sans regarder les jardins. Ce sera pour plus tard. Ou pas...

"_ Maîtresse, puis-je vous conduire à vos quartiers?

_ Sorah, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi cérémonieuse, fit remarquer Eir.

_ Veuillez me suivre."

Mais Sorah ne tient pas compte de la remarque de son amie. Eir leva les yeux au ciel et lui emboîta le pas en direction de ses appartements. Les vampires les suivirent jusque dans le hall mais furent rapidement accoster par une femme âgée en fauteuil roulant. Eir et Sorah montèrent les marches d'un grand escalier et disparurent de la vision des immortels. L'inconnue avait de longs cheveux gris. Son regard était absent dû au voile qui se trouvait sur ses yeux. Sûrement était-elle aveugle?

"_Êtes-vous les Volturi? Dit-elle d'une voix polie.

_ Oui, je suis Aro, se présenta le leader du clan royal. Et voici mes frères, Marcus et Caius.

_ Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, fit doucement l'humaine. Je vous ai vu venir."

Aro fronça les sourcils. Les autres vampires furent, eux-aussi, surpris. Aro semblait être mal à l'aise car il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Que voulait-elle dire par là? Était-elle une voyante? L'Avalonienne tendit les mains afin de prendre celle du leader des Volturi. A ce contact, le concerné grimaça. Normalement, c'était l'inverse. Les doigts de la mortelle caressaient délicatement les fines lignes de sa main mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur un point invisible.

"_ Vous êtes si proche et si loin d'elle... Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi aveugle, Aro?"

Le roi rompit rapidement le contact en faisant un pas en arrière. Troublé. Oui, il l'était. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle? De quoi parlait-elle bon sang!

Quant à Carlisle, Marcus et Caius, ils savaient déjà à qui l'aveugle faisait référence. L'époux d'Eir voulut rejoindre sa dulcinée cependant il savait que s'il disparaissait maintenant, cela allait attirer l'œil de son ami. Il voulait éviter qu'Aro ne lise dans ses pensées.

"_ Messieurs? A qui l'honneur? Demanda-t-elle."

Ce fut Marcus qui lui donna la main. L'humaine fit le même tracé.

"_ Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour elle. Dans très peu de temps, elle sera dans vos bras."

Inutile de réfléchir pour savoir de qui elle parlait. Aro soupira. Avoir la confirmation, même indirecte, que sa sœur, Didyme, était encore vivante le soulageait.

"_ Quand va-t-elle revenir? S'empressa de demander Marcus."

La personne âgée haussa les épaules puis fit lentement:

"_ Il faut la laisser partir. Laissez-la faire ce qu'elle a projeté de faire.

_ Vous parlez d'Eir, intervint Caius. N'est-ce pas?"

L'inconnue tourna ses yeux vers la direction d'où la voix provenait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mélancolie.

"_ Notre Reine fait les bons choix pour notre avenir.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Elle est tout ce qui me reste, se justifia le blond."

La dame opina d'un bref signe de tête comme pour lui dire qu'elle prenait ses arguments en compte. Elle tendit sa main pour que le vampire lui donne la sienne. Caius obtempéra tandis que l'humaine fit un léger rictus, puis un sourire plus maternel se dessina sur son visage empreint de vieillesse.

"_ Votre descendante est forte et régnera sur Avalon. Mais elle devra prendre des décisions pour éliminer le mal qui souille notre communauté. Mais réjouissez-vous... Elle sera bientôt l'une des vôtres."

Cette constatation parut satisfaire les immortels bien que la première partie de son discours n'était pas aussi optimiste qu'ils s'y attendaient.

"_ Je sens une autre présence... Serait-ce vous, Carlisle?"

Le concerné s'avança sans aucune crainte et fit comme les trois autres vampires. La mortelle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Son visage était légèrement anxieux.

"_ Vous serez un excellant conseiller pour ma Reine... Malheureusement, votre union ne plait pas à tous les clans. Vous serez la proie de plusieurs personnes. Et non. Je peux d'or et déjà dire que ce n'est pas votre ami, Aro. Bien au contraire, il vous sera d'une aide précieuse ainsi que son clan.

_ Savez-vous l'identité de ces personnes? Interrogea Marcus, diplomate.

_ Non."

Cependant, les immortels sentirent qu'elle en savait plus. Ils voulurent la questionner mais Aro souffla à l'adresse de ses congénères:

"_ Ne dites rien. Elle est sans doute espionnée.

_ Bien."

Marcus acquiesça légèrement de la tête. En tout cas, si jamais Eir avait besoin de leurs services, ils répondraient avec plaisir pour purger les traîtres qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Mais connaissant la jeune femme, Aro savait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour donner cet ordre. Au pire... Ils le feront sans qu'elle le demande.

"_ Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? Reprit Aro, poliment.

_ Je suis _Véleda_ *****. Chef du clan des Ancamna."

Il y eut un raclement de la gorge. La vieille femme sursauta et se tourna vers la provenance du bruit. Son visage avait considérablement pâli. Aro supposa donc qu'ils avaient été espionnés comme il l'avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Cette pensée ne l'empêchait guère. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année était apparu. Il était svelte, cheveux noirs de jais, et les yeux sombres. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Eir.

Serait-ce sa sœur? Ou une de ses parentes?

Aro glissa son regard vers Caius. Il remarqua que son frère n'était pas tout à fait enchanté par les nouveaux arrivants. Même s'il apprenait que cette jeune inconnue était une autre de ses descendantes, Aro savait que le blond ne l'appréciait pas comme il aimait Eir. La seule chose qui différenciait cette femme d'Eir, c'est qu'elle avait une longue chevelure de couleur blanche, comme celle de Caius. Le visage de l'homme était grave mais transpirait de fourberie. Un sourire était étiré sur ses lèvres, malsain. Son compagne affichait la même expression.

Quant à Marcus, son visage exprimait une profonde stupeur. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés face aux liens qu'il voyait.

Les Volturi tout comme Carlisle préféraient rester sur leur garde.

"_ Que leur racontez-vous, Véleda? Dit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

_ Rien qui puisse t'intéresser Jillian, rétorqua Véleda énergiquement."

Le dénommé Jillian s'avança dangereusement vers la vieille dame. Ses mains se posèrent sur les poignées du fauteuil roulant.

"_ Excusez-la, elle dit des choses sans vraiment les comprendre. Vous savez... Avec l'âge... La mémoire peut jouer des tours.

_ Quoi? Non! Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis! S'exclama l'ancienne. J'ai encore toute ma tête!

_ A votre âge, vous devriez vous reposer. Un accident est si vite arrivé... Et puis sérieusement... A quoi servez-vous?

_ Au lieu de vous en prendre à une âme sans défense, vous devriez vous attaquer à quelqu'un de votre taille, claqua la voix d'Eir dans les airs."

D'après le ton de sa voix, elle était vraiment mécontente par le comportement de l'Avalonien. Les vampires ne l'avaient pas vu revenir d'en haut de l'escalier. Elle les surplombait et les observait d'un œil outré. Sorah se tenait derrière elle. Comme une servante derrière sa Maîtresse. Aro et Carlisle la regardaient comme si c'était un joyau qui venait vers eux. La jeune femme descendit les marches avec beaucoup de lenteur et de prestance. Elle était toute habillée d'une robe blanche. Ses jupes étaient nombreuses et faites de voile et de tulle. Ce qui donnait un aspect aérien au vêtement. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés. Des perles nacrées parsemaient élégamment son crâne. Il était difficile de détacher les yeux de l'humaine.

"_ Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, complimenta Jillian."

Eir s'arrêta à quelques marches de la fin de l'escalier. Elle voulait montrer que c'était elle qui contrôlait. Qui avait le pouvoir. Et Aro ne pouvait se féliciter de l'avoir comme alliée. Et même de la rencontrer.

"_ Déclinez vos identités, fit Sorah d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Nous en sommes là? S'exclama-t-il faussement révolté. Voyons Eir, aurais-tu oublié qui je suis?

_ Si je ne me souviens pas de vous, c'est peut-être parce que vous ne valez pas d'être reconnu."

Caius se pinça les lèvres afin d'éviter de rire face à la réponse de sa descendante. Comme il s'y attendait, Eir se défendait bien. Marcus tentait de garder un visage impassible cependant ses yeux pétillaient de gaieté. Il était sûrement heureux de voir Eir clouer le bec à ce mécréant. Et Aro semblait très soucieux pour la suite de la conversation. Il s'inquiétait pour Eir. Il ne voulait - et Carlisle non plus - que cet homme acerbe ne fasse du mal à la future Maîtresse d'Avalon.

"_ Sorah, veuillez raccompagner Dame Véleda à son clan, ordonna la femme de Carlisle."

Puis elle lança un regard furibond à Jillian, qui glissa naturellement vers l'autre jeune femme. Eir arqua un sourcil dédaigneux. Les vampires entendirent les battements de son cœur prendre de la vitesse. Carlisle voulut se positionner auprès d'elle pour la soutenir mais cela allait montrer l'instant de faiblesse de sa femme envers ses parfaits inconnus. Il ne souhaitait pas la mettre dans l'embarras. Mais son épouse se remit très vite de son trouble.

"_ Il me semble que Sorah vous a demandé de vous présenter, dit lentement Eir.

_ Jillian et voici ma compagne, _Dian_ *****.

Jillian avait entouré son bras autour de la taille de Dian. Pour confirmer ses dires, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Eir jeta un autre coup d'œil à son sosie mais le détourna rapidement, trouvant que le geste était vraiment déplacé. Dans son esprit, le doute l'assaillait. Est-ce que cette personne pouvait être un membre de sa famille? Non. Sa mère était douce et gentille. Elle avait toujours pris soin des autres malgré leurs différences. Et puis elle ne souvenait pas que sa mère ait pu parler ainsi à une personne âgée.

"_ Je devrais être enchantée de les rencontrer, murmura Eir que seuls les vampires purent entendre."

D'après le ton de sa voix, Eir n'appréciait pas ces personnes. Elle fit quelques pas vers eux et tendit sa main vers Jillian. Les vampires entendirent un léger grognement de mécontentement. Trop bas pour que les deux humains le perçurent. Jillian serra la main d'Eir avec enthousiasme. D'un coup, il releva brusquement une des manches de la robe d'Eir et toucha à la tache de naissance. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de méchanceté et de malice. Aro retroussa ses lèvres, prêts à en découdre. Il ne pouvait pas le flairer. Il voulait le tuer.

 _Maintenant._

Mais Carlisle le retenait. Il le calmait en susurrant des mots réconfortants. Le médecin non plus n'aimait pas ce curieux couple.

"_ Ainsi, vous êtes la prochaine Maîtresse, souffla-t-il. Eh bien... Enchanté, Princesse."

Le dernier mot avait été craché à la figure de la jeune femme. Jillian et Dian repartirent sans un mot de plus dans l'obscurité, laissant Eir pantoise. Elle cligna des yeux, pensant qu'elle avait rêvé.

"_ Je peux me débarrasser de lui, si vous le souhaitez, Eir, proposa Aro."

Eir esquissa un vague sourire puis se permit de glousser silencieusement.

"_ Ne nous faisons pas remarquer dès le début, Aro, répondit-elle en se calant dans les bras de son amant."

Le concerné grogna, un peu déçu, du choix de la mortelle.

"_ ... Cependant... Il se pourrait que je demande vos services..., continua-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse."

Aro vit le clin d'œil que l'humaine lui lança. Peut-être s'était-il trompé? Peut-être était-elle prête à ordonner la condamnation de plusieurs traîtres sans le moindre remords?

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteure:**_

 _ *** Véleda:**_ son nom veut dire _"voyante"_ en gaulois. Elle était une prophétesse celte (ou germanique) sous le règne de l'empereur Vespasien.

 _ *** Dian:**_ Son nom signifie _"violence"_

Maintenant que vous savez un peu plus sur ces trois autres personnages. A quoi pensez-vous? Que va-t-il se passer? Qu'est-ce que Marcus a vu à propos des liens?

Vous pouvez émettre vos avis, vos doutes, vos suggestions dans le rectangle en bas de la page. Merci! C'est toujours encourageant d'avoir des reviews. :)


	31. Chapitre 30

**Bonsoir! Bonjour!**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end en vous laissant ce nouveau chapitre de Se battre pour survivre. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt! :D**

 **Chapitre 30:**

 _Aux chefs de clan Roumain, Vladimir et Stefan,_

 _Je soussignée Eir Morvan, Maîtresse d'Avalon, Gardienne des anciennes croyances, que les négociations entre votre clan et moi-même seront menées à bon termes._

 _Veuillez trouver mes conditions pour les libérations de l'épouse de Marcus et sœur d'Aro, Didyme Volturi, et de l'ex-femme de Carlisle Cullen, Esmé Platt._

 _Puisque mon sang est si important pour votre combat contre vos ennemis, je voudrais que vous libérez les Avaloniens que vous retenez prisonniers dans votre refuge. Si vous n'avez pas assez de sang pour vos lycanthropes, vous n'avez qu'à vous servir chez ces deux clans Avaloniens qui se sont permis de me trahir. Cela évitera de perdre inutilement mon temps à les identifier, à les pourchasser et à les exterminer._

 _Je tenais aussi à préciser un point crucial pour notre future entente. Vous qui aviez vécu avec notre communauté, vous devez savoir que si la Maîtresse d'Avalon meurt sans avoir donner une fille, tous les Avaloniens mourront. Alors, je vous demande, par égard aux âmes encore pures et innocentes, de penser à eux avant de m'ôter la vie. De plus, si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez plus cet avantage pour vos lycanthropes afin de remporter la bataille contre les Volturi. Comment allez-vous me remplacer? Et remplacer mon peuple pour le sevrage de vos loups? Votre chance pour renverser les Volturi n'aboutira plus. Je vous demande donc - et j'espère que vous accepterez cette condition - laissez-moi vivre afin de sauver le reste de mon peuple qui sont encore en dehors de ce conflit._

 _Puisse Ceridwen guider votre décision._

 _Eir._

Stefan tendit la missive à Vladimir qui la lut avec beaucoup d'attention. Le brun à la peau mate était debout près de son confrère, qui lui, était assis dans un fauteuil. L'un abhorrait un sourire victorieux. L'autre affichait un visage tendu, concentré. Sulpicia rentra au même moment dans la pièce suivit de Didyme et d'Esmé. Elles avaient été escortées par Fenfnir et ses acolytes, rendant la fuite impossible. Vladimir esquissa un sourire. Comme il s'y attendait Eir était une femme de parole. Elle avait compris qu'Esmé était venue pour elle. Pour faire le messager. Et sa réponse ne s'est pas faite attendre. Il se demandait si Eir en avait parlé aux Volturi. Mais d'après la forme de l'écriture, le vampire pouvait aisément deviner qu'Eir l'avait rédigé assez rapidement. Ce qui en disait long sur les choix de la jeune humaine. Elle n'en avait rien dit à ses protecteurs.

"_ Notre nouvelle Maîtresse d'Avalon vient de couper l'herbe sous le pied de ses alliés et de ses Conseillers, dit-il en regardant Sulpicia."

Didyme, qui avait déjà le teint blafard, devint encore plus blanche, voir grise. Sans doute était-elle en train de se poser la question de la personne qui lui avait permis de recouvrer la liberté. Stefan eut un sourire carnassier en lisant l'expression de l'épouse de Marcus sur son visage.

"_ C'est une de tes anciennes connaissances.

_ Enfin... Pas si ancienne que cela, rectifia Vladimir."

La Volturi fut en proie à des tremblements. Pourvu que ce n'était pas Marcus qui s'était rendu aux Roumains. Son regard allait de Vladimir, à Stefan puis de Sulpicia à Vladimir. Et ainsi de suite. Et le verdict tomba d'un coup.

"_ C'est Eir.

_ Non... Non... NON! S'exclama Didyme en pleurant silencieusement."

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Ses épaules tressautaient à cause de ses sanglots. Esmé contempla la sœur d'Aro avec une certaine mélancolie.

"_ Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Sulpicia? Murmura Didyme, meurtrie. Pourquoi t'es-tu retournée contre mon frère? Aro t'a tout donné.

_ Ma pauvre Didyme... Tu devrais savoir qu'on donnerait tout pour son âme-soeur."

Didyme observait son ancienne soeur avec incompréhension. Sulpicia posa un bras autour du cou de Vladimir et l'embrassa sauvagement. La soeur d'Aro se pinça les lèvres afin de garder le silence. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cette chance de retrouver son frère et son époux. Mais un goût amer restait dans sa bouche. L'amertume après la découverte d'une trahison. Quand Aro lui avait dit qu'il venait de trouver la femme qu'il souhaitait vivre pour le restant de son éternité. Didyme l'avait poussé à déclarer sa flamme à Sulpicia. La Volturi avait été heureuse pour lui lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de la transformer. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Sulpicia se serait retournée contre eux. Contre son propre clan. Sa propre famille. Si Didyme l'avait su... Elle aurait empêché son frère de courtiser cette humaine... Et jamais Aro n'aurait connu cette peine... Cette souffrance.

"_ Elle nous propose aussi de faire le ménage, fit Stefan en parlant à l'ancienne compagne d'Aro.

_ Les traîtres? Devina-t-elle.

_ Oui. Après tout, leurs armes ne sont pas aussi importantes que leurs sangs, répondit Vladimir avec un minuscule sourire. Et cette nouvelle dirigeante d'Avalon l'a compris.

_ Alors, nous acceptons ses conditions? Demanda la belle blonde en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son amant."

Vladimir se pinça les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Mais Sulpicia savait qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Il montra Esmé d'un geste imperceptible à l'œil des humains.

"_ Nous lui avons dit que nous accepterons ses conditions que pour la libération de Didyme. Si Esmé revient vers eux... Elle pourrait facilement les guider jusqu'à nous.

_ C'est vrai, admit l'autre Roumain.

_ Fenfrir, appela Vladimir."

Leur garde entra dans la pièce alors qu'Esmé s'était mise en position d'attaque. Elle feula. Elle ne voulait pas être tuée. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant!

"_ Vous m'avez promis que vous me libériez! Protesta-t-elle.

_ Effectivement. Mais que lorsque l'un des deux camps gagnera, trancha le blond, impassible."

Fenfrir avait forcé Esmé de se mettre à genoux. A présent, les mains de l'immortel entouraient le magnifique visage de la Cullen. Dans ses iris, il était si facile de voir la terreur germée. Sulpicia aimait ce spectacle. C'était jouissif de voir un être faible mourir. Elle sentait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur la personne de son choix. Et elle en avait pris le goût. Les fissures apparurent. Des craquements sinistres se firent entendre. Mais toujours pas d'hurlement de douleur...

"_ Et si je vous dit l'identité de l'âme-sœur d'Aro?"

Vladimir jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux compagnons. Sulpicia avait un petit rictus comme si elle ne croyait pas à ce que Esmé venait de leur déclarer. Les yeux de Didyme étaient exorbités et n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir entre Esmé et les Roumains. Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment?

"_ Qui est-ce?"

Esmé s'humecta lentement les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça mais elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait retrouver les bras de Carlisle.

"_ Eir."

Vladimir fit un signe imperceptible de la tête à l'adresse de Fenfrir. Les mains du vampire se resserrèrent sur la tête de l'ex-femme du médecin. Et d'un coup sec, tout se termina.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Eir pénétra dans une grande salle où une table rectangulaire pouvait accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. A son plus grand malheur, elle constata la présence de Jillian et Dian dans la pièce. Ils étaient en retrait. Jillian était assis dans un fauteuil et sa compagne se trouvait sur ses genoux. Ils n'arrêtait pas de se bécoter. Véleda était déjà installée et discutait vivement avec deux autres femmes. Eir ne savait pas comment s'installer ni par où commencer. Une chance que Sorah et Celiburn étaient là pour la guider. Ils l'emmenèrent à sa place, qui se trouvait au bout de la table. De la sorte, elle pouvait voir chacun des chefs de clan dans son champs de vision. Son cœur palpitait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la compressait. Qu'on essayait de l'étouffer. Elle voulait que tout se passe bien. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait. Eir attendit que ses huit Conseillers prirent place avant de commencer à parler. La future Maîtresse d'Avalon remarqua que Jillian et Dian n'en avaient rien à faire de cette réunion. Cependant, ne sachant pas quels rôles ils avaient, elle préféra ne rien dire. Pourtant l'envie de les mettre dehors ne lui manquait pas.

"_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença Eir. Nous allons débuter la réunion par un tour de table afin que je puisse savoir qui vous êtes et à quel clan vous appartenez. Ensuite nous parlerons du problème avec les lycanthropes et de la façon dont nous allons devoir y remédier. Et nous terminerons sur l'alliance avec les Volturi."

Eir marqua un temps de pause et observa un à un les personnes qu'elle avait autour d'elle.

"_ Je suis Eir Morvan. Je suis disposée à prendre mes responsabilités, mes droits et mes devoirs envers vous, Avaloniens, en tant que future Maîtresse d'Avalon."

A ce moment-là, Dian eut un soubresaut et poussa un long soupir bruyant et rempli de désir. Eir fronça les sourcils. Elle se doutait bien de ce qui se passait entre Jillian et Dian. Et Eir trouvait cela vraiment déplacer mais elle tenta de prendre son mal en patience. Ce fut Véleda qui prit la parole en première.

"_ Véleda, chef de clan d'Ancamna."

Juste à côté d'elle se trouvait une des femmes qui discutaient avec la voyante avant la réunion, elle était brune, les cheveux bruns grisonnants, un regard assez vif.

"_ Birgit, chef de clan Joran."

Sa voisine avait une longue chevelure blonde cendrée descendant jusqu'au bas de ses reins et avait des yeux verts.

"_ Yseult, chef de clan Llyr."

A l'opposé des trois femmes, il y avait quatre hommes. L'un était trapu. Son crâne était dégarni. Il était vraiment prédisposé pour devenir chauve. Mais ce qui intriguait Eir, c'est que même de loin, elle pouvait sentir son anxiété. Ainsi qu'une odeur nauséabonde de transpiration. Elle se posait la question si c'était normal ou si c'était autre chose. Peut-être devrait-elle parler de ses soupçons à Carlisle, Sorah et Celiburn. Ils étaient les mieux placés pour la conseiller.

"_ Camall, chef de clan Tan."

En plus de cela, sa voix était tremblante. Eir appuya son regard sur lui. Et elle nota le regard que son voisin lui lança. Son visage exprimait clairement son dégoût. Lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux vers la descendante de Ceridwen, ses traits se firent impassible. Ses yeux froids. Sans chaleur.

"_ Bhàtair, chef de clan Glyn."

A côté de ce Bhàtair, le troisième homme était d'une imposante stature. Ses cheveux étaient roux et coupés courts. Quelques mèches viraient au blanc. Ses yeux étaient marrons. Eir trouvait qu'il avait quelques traits de ressemblance avec Celiburn.

"_ Maedoc, chef de clan Nominoe."

Et l'avant-dernier Conseiller se tourna vers Eir, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Les cheveux bruns, mi-longs, ébouriffés. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

"_ Kieran, chef de clan Bryn.

_ Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, reprit Eir. Puisque maintenant les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Avez-vous trouvé quoique ce soit sur les lycanthropes et leurs alliés?"

Les Conseillers s'observèrent afin de définir lequel d'entre eux allait prendre la parole en premier. Ce fut Maedoc qui commença à parler:

"_ Mon clan a repéré des mouvements de la part de nos ennemis vers la Ferme de Gwen et les Ecuries de Veleuri à Plougastel-Daoulas. Certains vampires ont élus domiciles dans la maison tandis que les loups-garous campent dehors.

_ Avez-vous un chiffre exact afin qu'on puisse mobiliser le nombre de personnes pour les neutraliser? Demanda Eir, autoritaire. Les Volturi ont déjà un cinquantaine de gardes dispersés autour de Landerneau. Et je n'ai pas compté les clans qui se sont joint à nous.

_ Les lycanthropes sont assez discrets. Nous n'avons pas pu établir un comptage. De plus, nous soupçonnons que les Roumains ont été rejoint par d'autres clans vampires. Principalement des nomades."

Eir hocha légèrement de la tête comme pour dire qu'elle en prenait note. Sa mine était soucieuse. Et lentement, elle glissa son regard vers Celiburn. Elle hésitait de parler des traîtres Avaloniens. Le forgeron parut comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Il s'avança vers elle, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui fit signe de patienter avant de parler sur ce sujet épineux. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'Eir les convainque de son utilité et de son rang.

"_ Bien. Avez-vous pensé à une stratégie? Devons-nous faire une offensive ou rester sur la défensive?

_ Tout dépend du lieu, du temps et de nos hommes, fit remarquer Bhàtair.

_ Donc si je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas encore décidé d'une quelconque stratégie à prendre? Résuma Eir d'une voix pensive."

Les Avaloniens se raidirent sur leurs chaises. Ils se lancèrent des coups d'œils suspicieux. Eir remarqua le regard que Kieran lança à Bhàtair. Il était évidemment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Elle voulut poser une question mais ce fut son voisin de droite qui prit la parole. Entre autre: Kieran.

"_ J'avais proposé au reste de vos Conseillers de leur tendre un piège. J'étais appuyé par Kieran. Mais Bhàtair avance qu'il faudrait qu'on les attire sur Avalon. Et Yseult et Birgit préfèrent qu'on les attaque directement sur leur propre camp. Et Véleda préfère que ce soit vous qui prenez cette décision."

Les yeux d'Eir se posèrent sur Camall. Si elle avait bien compris les explications de Kieran, tous les Conseillers avaient proposé quelque chose. Tous sauf Camall.

"_ Et vous, Camall? Demanda Eir."

L'homme avait du mal à soutenir le regard de la jeune femme. Son front était plissé par son anxiété. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait peur d'elle. Pourquoi? Si seulement... Caius ou Carlisle était là avec elle. Ils pourraient l'aiguiller. Au pire, à la fin de cette réunion, elle en parlerait avec son compagnon et les trois rois. C'était la meilleure décision à prendre.

"_ Eh bien... Les propositions sont toutes bonnes... Cependant... Il peut y avoir des imprévus. Et nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

_ Alors de quel côté êtes-vous? Soutenez-vous une des idées de vos consœurs et de vos confrères?

_ Je... Je suis plus d'avis... De... De Bhàtair."

Le concerné eut un rictus ce qui n'échappa pas à la compagne de Carlisle.

"_ Bien... Puisqu'il y a égalité pour chacune de ses propositions, je pense que je devrais vous présenter mon Conseiller personnel, n'est-ce pas?"

Tous les Conseillers acquiescèrent de la tête. Prêts à voir le choix de la jeune femme. Eir hésitait encore sur son choix. Elle pouvait toujours prendre Celiburn... Mais... Elle voulait que Carlisle l'encadre. La conseille. De plus, il la connaissait bien. Il avait vécu plus de quatre cents ans. Il avait tant de choses à dire. Il avait ce regard rempli de sagesse que Celiburn n'avait pas encore acquis avec l'âge.

De loin, ils entendirent le ricanement de Jillian tandis que Dian se cambrait sous les caresses indécentes de son compagnon.

"_ Si vous cessiez vos moqueries infantiles, vous pourriez prendre part à cette réunion, Jillian."

Le concerné tourna la tête vers Eir d'un air ennuyé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'insupporter!

"_ Moi? Fit Jillian d'une fausse voix innocente.

_ Oui, vous. Autrement je ne vous vois d'aucune utilité dans cette pièce, rétorqua la future Maîtresse d'Avalon."

Jillian se leva, se dirigea vers une chaise libre et s'assied lestement sur le siège avant que Dian ne le rejoigne sur ses genoux. Eir leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucunes règles de la bienséance. Les Conseillers ne savaient plus trop où se mettre.

"_ Oh! Et si vous voulez forniquer, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir un public. Des chambres existent, claqua Eir, sauvagement."

Véleda, Bhàtair et Kieran eurent un sourire face à la réplique de leur dirigeante. Décidément, elle montrait bien ses crocs. Le visage de Jillian s'assombrit brusquement. Il voulait intimider Eir mais cela ne marcha pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et ignora complètement la menace.

"_ Souhaitez-vous ma présence ou non?

_ C'est à vous de choisir si vous pouvez retenir vous ardeurs ou pas?"

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur les trois rois immortels. Tous les humains, exceptée Sorah, avaient sursautés. Eir les observa arriver, son front légèrement plissé. Elle ne leur avait rien dit... Pourquoi rentraient-ils de la sorte?

"_ Je crains que je ne vous ai pas demandé de participer à cette réunion, nota-t-elle."

Aro la regarda froidement. Il se déplaça vers Eir à très grandes enjambées. La jeune femme sentit tout de suite qu'il était assez remonté. Elle constata que les yeux rougeoyants du Volturi s'étaient attardés vers Camall. Il retroussa ses lèvres, comme s'il allait se jeter sur sa proie pour déchiqueter la peau.

"_ Ou du moins pas pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il se planta à sa hauteur."

Son visage se pencha vers celui de la jeune humaine. Il en profita pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Son odeur était vraiment enivrante. Aro avait remarqué qu'il en était de plus en plus dépendant. Il entendit ce petit coeur palpité comme les ailes d'un papillon. C'était vraiment réjouissant de savoir à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet.

"_ Alice a eu une prémonition, murmura-t-il en balayant les Conseillers du regard."

Eir se raidit et leva ses yeux vers ceux d'Aro. Son cœur battit plus fort alors que sa respiration s'était stoppée. Elle avait l'impression que les yeux de l'immortel embrassaient son corps. Elle tenta d'ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

"_ Quelle prémonition? Dit la mortelle à voix haute."

Les Conseillers se regardèrent. Intrigués. Aro grogna. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'ils aillent en discuter ailleurs? Il ne voulait pas en parler devant eux. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas francs avec Eir. Aro le sentait et cela l'agaçait.

"_ J'aimerais bien vous le dire en privé."

Aro vit Eir pâlir considérablement. Une odeur d'angoisse envahissait peu à peu le délicieux parfum de la jeune femme. Et le vampire n'aimait pas cela. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas la voir ainsi. Dans cet état.

"_ Cela concerne Carlisle?"

Le vampire se pinçait les lèvres. Il se redressa d'un coup, comme droit comme un i. Comment faisait-elle pour voir aussi juste?

"_ Où est Carlisle? Demanda Eir."

La descendante de Caius jeta un coup d'œil à Caius et à Marcus afin d'en savoir plus. Mais leur visage n'exprimait rien. Juste un calme olympien. Cependant, dans leurs yeux, elle vit cette étincelle. Cette lueur de tristesse. De mélancolie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient? Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Carlisle? Qu'avait vu Alice?

"_ Où est-il? Répéta-t-elle."

Ce silence, elle ne l'aimait pas. Plus il s'éternisait, plus elle se sentait mal. Nauséeuse. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant les siens, ni devant les vampires. Véleda écarquilla les yeux comme si elle voyait quelque chose d'important.

"_ Vous avez interrompu la réunion. Vous venez ici pour me parler, vous commencez à me dire ce qui se passe mais vous vous arrêtez en si bon chemin. Que se passe-t-il avec Carlisle? Je veux une réponse. Tout de suite, ordonna Eir en se levant de sa chaise.

_ Nous pouvons reporter notre discussion à plus tard, Eir, fit calmement Birgit alors qu'Yseult et Véleda faisaient un signe affirmatif de la tête.

_ Nous devons définir une stratégie au plus vite, rétorqua la concernée. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre que les lycanthropes tuent nos maris, vos femmes et vos enfants. Nous devons réagir autrement nous ne pourrons plus vivre en liberté. Les Roumains ne veulent que la destruction des Volturi, par vengeance. Et vous pensez qu'une fois qu'ils auront ce qu'ils voudront, ils vous laisseront en paix? Non. Ils se fichent bien que les Avaloniens disparaissent. Ils me veulent pour que je nourrisse leurs chiens. Ils me veulent et ils se foutent que je meurs car ils savent pertinemment que si je quitte ce monde, je vous entraînerais tous à ma suite. Alors non! Je ne me reposerais pas tant que nous n'aurons pas décidé de la marche à suivre."

Eir se tourna vers Aro. Ses yeux pétillaient de fureur. De colère. Mais le roi savait que cette colère n'était que passagère. Il n'avait donc pas à s'en inquiéter. Tout ce qu'il l'inquiétait, c'était la pâleur extrême de la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser d'un instant à l'autre. Juste devant leurs yeux.

"_ Et vous! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qui se passe.

_ Autrement? Fit-il en arquant un sourcil, dédaigneux.

_ Autrement je prendrais un malin plaisir à vous..."

Sans s'y attendre, Eir plaqua une de ses mains sur son ventre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de son vêtement. Et avant même qu'elle ait pu esquisser un mouvement pour se rasseoir, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Sa vue se troubla et ne vit pas qu'Aro l'avait rattrapé avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Aro faisait les cents pas dans le couloir du manoir. Caius était debout, le dos accolé au mur. Un de ses pieds tapait frénétiquement le sol. Et Marcus était figé. Chacun gérait leur anxiété d'une manière différente. Aro ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour cette humaine. Eir n'était qu'une simple mortelle. Et pourtant quelque chose au plus profond de son âme damnée lui disait qu'elle était bien plus que cela.

"_ Croyez-vous que c'est une bonne idée de le lui dire? Demanda Caius, pensivement.

_ J'ai commencé à lui parler de cela... Il faut que je termine autrement elle m'en voudra. Vous savez, Caius, je suis venu ici avec vous pour rendre visite à nos anciens gardes. Je ne pensais pas que Carlisle et Eir seraient ensemble. En couple. Je les ai détesté. J'ai haï votre descendante juste pour le fait qu'elle avait réussi à guérir Carlisle. Et maintenant..."

Aro laissa sa phrase en suspend. Que devait-il dire? Qu'il commençait à s'attacher à cette humaine? Il ne vit même pas l'échange de regard de ses deux frères.

"_ Et maintenant? Insista Marcus."

Le frère de Didyme fit une grimace puis se tourna vers ses compères, affichant un visage impassible.

"_ Je ne sais pas... J'ai envie de la rendre... Heureuse."

Mais au moment où Aro voulut approfondir ses explications, Véleda, Birgit et Yseult sortirent de la chambre. Leurs visages étaient fermés. Aro se pinçait les lèvres. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi nerveux? Cela l'agaçait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de savoir l'état de santé d'Eir. Il ignorait pourquoi il était obsédé par ça.

"_ Je ne vais pas aller vers quatre chemins, indiqua Birgit, dynamique. Nous avons constaté que notre Maîtresse présentait une anomalie au niveau de son bas-ventre.

_ Une anomalie? Répéta Caius.

_ Oui. Une sorte de kyste qui se situe au niveau de son utérus."

A l'entente de ses mots, Aro revit les souvenirs d'un vampire, Edward.

"_ Ce n'est pas vrai... Il a fallu que ça tombe maintenant, lâcha-t-il, abasourdi."

Birgit cligna des paupières, l'air un peu perdue. Aro jeta un coup d'oeil à ses frères et leur dit:

"_ Eir est enceinte de Carlisle."

Caius gronda férocement et pesta des mots incompréhensible. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Aro inspira longuement puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Marcus.

"_ Vous allez retourner à l'établissement de Robin et d'Erwan et vous allez mener les recherches de là-bas. Les Cullen vous apporteront leur aide. Caius, j'ai besoin que vous aiguillez les Conseillers d'Eir pour toutes les stratégies possibles afin de mettre les Roumains et les lycanthropes hors d'état de nuire."

Et il ajouta à voix basse pour que seuls les vampires puissent entendre:

"_ Et repérer les traîtres qui s'y cachent et exterminez-les discrètement."

Evidemment, dès qu'il y a une préparation d'un massacre, Caius retrouvait son sourire sadique. Froid et calculateur. Marcus interrogea Aro du regard qui lui répondit presque automatiquement.

"_ Je vais tenir compagnie à Eir. Et puis... Je surveillerais chacun de ses visiteurs.

_ C'est une bonne idée, admit Véleda en acquiesçant d'un autre signe de tête. Nous vous laissons donc. Puisse Ceridwen vous guider jusqu'à Carlisle."

Marcus disparut avec Alec tandis que Caius suivit les trois Avaloniennes dans le couloir. Aro se trouva seul, planté devant la porte de la chambre où était Eir. Il prit une inspiration même s'il n'en avait pas besoin et pénétra dans la pièce. Il referma la porte et se dirigea instinctivement vers le lit. Il remarqua que l'humaine était dénudée sous la couverture et qu'elle semblait dormir profondément. Il glissa sa main sur le bassin de la jeune femme et sentit cette petite boule dure.

 _Cela aurait pu être mon enfant..._

Il cligna des paupières. Surpris. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'avoir un enfant? A quoi cela lui servirait-il? Et puis il n'aimait pas les enfants. Ca n'arrêtait pas de pleurs, de chouiner, de crier, de courir, de faire des bêtises. Il chassa cette idée monstrueuse de son esprit et retourna à sa contemplation du corps d'Eir. Il voyait bien sa poitrine monter et descendre au fur et à mesure de sa respiration. Son cœur était calme. Alors le vampire remonta sa main vers le cou de la mortelle. Ce magnifique cou... Ses marques que Carlisle avaient faite le rendaient fou. Il ignorait encore pourquoi. Aro se mordit sa lèvre inférieure en fixant les lèvres pulpeuses de la mortelle.

 _Embrasse-la._

Il grogna contre lui-même. Mais la petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter la même chose.

 _Embrasse-la._

Et puis, ce fut plus fort que lui, il se jeta sur la bouche d'Eir à corps perdu. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. A ce contact, il prit le temps de sentir la chaleur envahir ses lèvres froides. Tout son être tremblait. De peur et d'excitation. Il gémit et voulut approfondir le baiser. Il se redressa pour regarder le visage endormi de la mortelle. Elle ne semblait pas captée ce que le vampire venait de faire. Il l'observa encore un instant pour replonger sur ce feu ardent qu'il l'étreignait. Qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur de son être et de l'extérieur.

Il eut une pensée pour Carlisle mais il l'oublia rapidement. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'être avec Eir même si elle ne prenait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Et lui non plus.

* * *

 **Avis? Doutes? Suggestions?**

 **N'hésitez pas! Le petit encadré est fait pour vous! :D**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Bonsoir, bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **Voici un tout nouveau opus de Se battre pour survivre. Je tenais à remercier très chaleureusement SnowWhite pour ses reviews fidèles. :)**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et qu'elle vous donnera l'envie de continuer à me suivre, à lire, et à commenter. (du moins... Je l'espère ^o^')**

 **Bonne lecture à vous! Bon week-end! Et à bientôt! :D**

 **Chapitre 31:**

Aro s'était installé le plus loin possible de l'humaine. Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir embrassé. Comment cela se serait-il passé si Carlisle était entré dans la pièce? Ou si Eir s'était réveillée?

Il contempla une nouvelle fois la mortelle. Son corps voulait s'allonger près d'Eir. Sa raison voulait s'enivrer de la présence de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il y résister? Comment faire pour l'oublier? Comment faire pour lutter contre ses instinct primitifs?

L'immortel mit sa tête dans ses mains. C'était limite s'il ne se tirait pas les cheveux. Alors qu'il respirait, le parfum d'Eir lui montait à la tête. Et il revoyait le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'humaine. Même si elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement des lèvres, Aro avait aimé être au contact de cette chaleur que dégageait cette mortelle. Le vampire se figea, arrêtant sa respiration, tellement l'odeur était insoutenable. Il pouvait sortir prendre l'air mais laisser la jeune femme seule dans ce lieu, qui lui était totalement inconnu, n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il voulait la regarder se réveiller et lui annoncer les nouvelles. Il ignorait comment elle les prendra. Il espérait qu'elle ne ferait rien de grave. Elle avait de ses idées lorsqu'elle broyait du noir.

Ses yeux rougeâtres glissèrent sur le corps de la belle endormie. Instinctivement, il avait cette envie impérieuse de l'embrasser. Il voulait toujours toucher sa peau chaude. Il voulait être au plus près de ce cœur qui palpitait à la vitesse des ailes d'un papillon. Il appréciait le bruit lent de sa respiration. Il aimait contempler le soulèvement de sa poitrine puis lorsqu'elle affaissait. Il s'humecta les lèvres et lâcha un grognement rauque. Empreint de désir. Une nouvelle fois, Aro se figea. Le vampire ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Le Volturi émit un autre grognement, indiquant son mécontentement. Non pas à cause de l'humaine. Mais contre lui car il sentait que son corps n'écoutait plus sa raison. Et cela, il ne l'avait encore jamais ressenti depuis qu'il était immortel. Quelque part, il était excité à cette idée de voler des baisers à Eir sans que Carlisle - ou même la concernée - ne le sache. Mais cela l'effrayait aussi. Aro ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la confiance qu'Eir lui avait donné.

 _Embrasse-la..._

Et cette fichue petite voix qui le harcelait de recommencer. Comment pouvait-il garder son calme si elle le poussait à commettre l'irréparable? Eir lui avait bien donné une seconde chance. Pourquoi son corps refusait d'écouter sa raison? Il grogna sauvagement mais cela ne parut pas gêné le sommeil de la mortelle. Pourquoi perdait-il le contrôle de lui-même dès que l'humaine était dans la pièce?

Les mots de Véleda résonnèrent soudainement dans son esprit... Il cherchait le sens de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. La voyante n'avait que d'Eir. Est-ce que cela concernait aussi la compagne de Carlisle?

 _Vous êtes si proche et si loin d'elle... Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi aveugle, Aro?_

Peut-être que Véleda parlait de Sorah ou de Katell? Peut-être qu'Eir n'était pas coupable de cela? Non. Ce n'était pas les amies de la compagne du médecin. Son monstre lui disait clairement qu'Eir était la seule à pouvoir le mettre dans cet état. Effectivement, elle était bien la seule depuis trois milles ans. Comme si le destin l'avait mis sur sa route. Mais Aro ne croyait pas à ces foutaises. Il était un homme de sciences - même si techniquement il appartenait à l'imaginaire des humains - et il ne croyait que les choses qu'il pouvait voir et démontrer.

Eir serait donc une personne importante dans sa vie d'immortel? Intéressant... Dans ce cas... Marcus lui aurait dit quelque chose si Eir était... Plus que cela pour lui. Aro Volturi. A moins que son beau-frère ne lui ait rien dit volontairement... Pourquoi Marcus lui mentirait-il? Pourquoi lui cacherait-il des choses comme ça? De cette importance? Non. Marcus était incapable de mentir. Il a toujours été juste. D'ailleurs c'est bien lui qui posait le plus de problèmes lorsqu'il fallait régler les problèmes de conflits entre clans ou quand il fallait rendre un jugement sur un vampire.

Aro se raidit face à son raisonnement puis d'un simple mouvement de tête, il chassa ces idées futiles. Il ne voulait pas s'y attarder. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à penser. A réfléchir. Comme à la fuite de Carlisle. Et c'est bien après qu'Alice leur avait téléphoné afin de les prévenir. Les mots de Véleda furent rapidement remplacées par ceux d'Alice.

 _Aro, je crains que Carlisle ne se dirige vers les Roumains. S'il y arrive, il ne verra pas Esmé. Il mourra. Il faut que vous le rameniez de force auprès d'Eir. C'est important._

La voix fluette d'Alice avait été insistante. Presque implorante. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son père adoptif. Pourquoi le Volturi avait-il l'impression qu'elle savait déjà pour l'enfant qu'attendait Eir? Le roi soupçonnait que Carlisle avait senti qu'Esmé était en danger et il a voulu la rejoindre pour lui porter secours. Cependant le vampire végétarien ne savait rien du lieu où les Roumains se tenaient. Mais Aro était bien conscient que son ami allait pister le fumet de son ex-femme pour remonter vers le lieu de résidence de leurs ennemis.

Aro regrettait de n'avoir pas pris Démétri avec eux. Mais lorsqu'ils ont quitté Landerneau, Démétri était avec Félix à quadriller les environs de la ville d'Eir. Le traqueur aurait pu ramener Carlisle jusqu'au manoir. Et le médecin aurait su pour la nouvelle.

Soudain, les battements du cœur de l'humaine se firent plus rapides. Aro se redressa, ses mains se cramponnant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il se figea et observa le visage de la belle endormie qui très lentement ouvrit les yeux. Elle battit plusieurs fois les paupières et sembla prendre doucement conscience de son environnement.

"_ Aro? Fit-elle, surprise."

L'immortel vint en quelques secondes auprès d'elle. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit alors qu'Eir se redressait sur son séant. Elle balaya son regard dans la pièce, ses yeux cherchant une personne bien précise, précieuse à son cœur. Et ses iris changèrent lorsqu'elle comprit que cette personne n'était pas dans la pièce.

"_ Vous sentez-vous mieux? Demanda le vampire en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Eir jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Comme si c'était les éléments qui se trouvaient près d'elle qui allaient définir sa réponse.

"_ Je... Me sens nauséeuse."

Sa réponse était hésitante comme si elle doutait de ses propres mots.

"_ Eir... J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer."

L'humaine pâlit brusquement. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux du vampire. Ils s'observèrent longuement sans un mot.

"_ Carlisle a quitté le manoir pour chasser mais Alice m'a téléphoné pour dire qu'il était parti afin de retrouver Esmé. Les âmes-soeurs... Sentent lorsque leur moitié est en danger. Et cela fait soixante-dix ans que Carlisle connait Esmé."

Les yeux d'Eir s'écarquillèrent. Aro pouvait y lire une profonde surprise. Puis la surprise s'effaça pour laisser place aux larmes silencieuses. Le Volturi se pinça les lèvres. Au plus profond de lui, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Dans cet état. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait la protéger de tous les chagrins, de toutes les peines du monde.

"_ Que... Que faites-vous?"

Quand Aro rouvrit les paupières, il découvrit que son visage était logé dans le creux du cou d'Eir. Il respira son odeur. Cela attisa sa soif. Son envie de boire du sang. Il eut des difficultés pour se détacher de l'humaine. Et lorsqu'il put se séparer d'elle, il s'attendait à ce que la mortelle lui fasse une remarque déplacée ou qu'elle allait le réprimander. Mais il fut étonné de constater le silence de la jeune femme et aussi, une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux émeraudes.

"_ Merci."

Sa voix était enrouée. Aro entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à lui dire l'autre nouvelle.

"_ Eir. Il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire. C'est quelque chose de très important."

Une seconde fois, le vampire avait toute l'attention de l'humaine. Son monstre souriait, malicieusement. Aro le mit dans un coin de son esprit afin que son sombre côté ne prenne le dessus.

Comment dire à l'humaine qu'elle attendait un enfant de Carlisle?

Délicatement, Aro prit une des mains d'Eir et la guida vers la petite bosse. Il appliqua la main de l'humaine sur son bas-ventre avec une infinie tendresse. Même à travers la couverture, Eir pouvait la sentir. L'immortel la sentit tressaillir. Plusieurs sentiments l'assaillirent. Colère. Joie. Peur. Ces trois-là tournèrent en boucle. Mais le vampire ne vit pas les yeux d'Eir se poser sur lui d'une toute nouvelle manière. Comme si elle avait apprécié ce geste rempli de douceur entre eux.

"_ Eir. Vous êtes enceinte.

_ Non. Non! C'est impossible. Carlisle a toujours mis des préservatifs, nia-t-elle tout en bloc."

Elle ramena ses jambes contre son torse, encerclant ses jambes de ses bras. Elle se balançait frénétiquement d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible. Et Aro sut que l'épouse du médecin était en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation.

"_ Peut-être... Que le préservatif s'est cassé..., murmura Eir, choquée.

_ Sans doute..."

Mais le roi n'y croyait pas trop. Il avait une autre supposition mais il ne pouvait le dire ainsi, but en blanc, devant elle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Eir lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il sut tout de suite qu'elle voulait avoir son avis. Elle voulait savoir à quoi il pensait. Autant jouer la carte de la franchise au lieu de lui mentir.

"_ Peut-être que lors de vos derniers ébats, Carlisle a omis volontairement cette protection afin que vous tombiez enceinte.

_ Pourquoi ferait-il cela? Il sait pertinemment que je veux avoir des enfants après ce conflit. Si j'accepte cette grossesse, je ne pourrais pas vous aider leur de la bataille. Je ne pourrais pas faire l'échange. Il faut que j'avorte. Je n'ai pas le choix autrement les Roumains utiliseront mon enfant pour leur vengeance. Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Aro bondit sur ses pieds. Une vague de colère se propagea dans son corps. Elle était virulente. Puissante. Les bras du vampire encadrèrent l'humaine de chaque côté de son visage. L'obligeant à s'allonger sur le lit. Il gronda férocement sur l'humaine. Il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'elle _ait pensé, imaginé_ un seul instant à se rendre dans le camp de leurs ennemis respectifs. C'était totalement impensable! Inimaginable!

Et avorter? Savait-elle seulement ce qu'elle disait? Même si Aro n'avait jamais été emballé d'avoir des enfants, il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour les vampires femelles de vivre sans. Comme Athenodora. Même si cela fait trois milles ans qu'elle vit avec Caius, cela fait trois milles ans qu'elle ne peut pas être féconder pour avoir une descendance. Il était conscient de la souffrance que cela pouvait être aussi pour les femmes humaines qui étaient stériles. Et le fait d'avorter... N'était-ce pas une façon d'abandonner une part de sa fécondité?

Le Volturi respira longuement et assez bruyamment en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il fallait qu'il canalise son énergie négative pour le transformer en énergie positive. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Une chose à la fois. D'abord cette histoire avec l'échange. Et ensuite, l'avortement.

"_ Quel échange? De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler?"

Il vit qu'Eir eut du mal à déglutir sa salive. Elle avait des difficultés à soutenir son regard.

"_ Je comptais... Sur un de vous... Soit Marcus, soit vous pour que vous m'escortez jusqu'aux Roumains. Ainsi... Didyme et Esmé retrouveraient leur liberté.

_ Et la vôtre? Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde que si je vous emmène là-bas, ils ne nous tueront pas tous les deux?"

Aro la sentit frissonner. Elle gigota un peu à droite et à gauche, indiquant clairement au vampire qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

"_ J'ose espérer qu'ils seront des vampires de paroles."

Le roi des vampires se redressa brusquement et commença à tourner en rond, comme un fauve en cage. Il tentait désespérément de calmer ses émotions.

"_ Vous osez espérer que les Roumains seront des hommes d'honneur? De paroles? Répéta Aro en pensant bien ses mots. Ils sont pires que nous, Eir. Ils veulent que les humains soient mis en esclavage et qui les vénèrent. Souhaitez-vous réellement cela pour vos congénères?"

Les muscles de la mâchoire d'Eir se crispèrent. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui crie ainsi dessus mais le vampire n'avait pas le choix. Si cela avait été Caius, il lui aurait déjà mis une gifle. Voir, peut-être, deux. Ou alors il l'aurait carrément tué sans le vouloir.

"_ Eir, reprit Aro, sérieusement. Maintenant, il va falloir que vous soyez honnête envers moi. Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez mis dans cette lettre."

La concerné soupira puis la récita le texte qu'elle avait écrit pour ses ennemis. Aro fronça les sourcils et trouva qu'Eir était une excellente diplomate.

"_ Maintenant je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle les Roumains ont démembrés Esmé, souffla-t-il. Vous leur avez trop demandé.

_ Mais ce ne sont que mes conditions. Je pensais que j'étais importante pour leur vengeance.

_ Oui, vous l'êtes, Eir. Cependant... Lorsque j'ai effleuré la main d'Esmé et que je l'ai démembré... J'ai pu voir certaines choses... Capitales. Mais avant que je vous en parle, je veux discuter sur l'avortement. Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous voulez? Car un embryon d'un hybride mi-humain, mi-vampire ne se développe pas comme l'embryon d'un humain.

_ Comment cela?

_ Sentez-vous cette bille? Elle est extrêmement dure. Ne pensez même pas à l'enlever ainsi avec un couteau. Cela ne servirait à rien. Seuls les crocs d'un vampire peut percer la poche. Si je devais l'enlever, je devrai aussi enlever votre utérus. Et là, vous ne pourriez plus avoir d'enfant. Alors je vous repose la question: êtes-vous sûre et certaine de vouloir faire ça?"

L'hésitation était présente sur le visage de la jeune femme. Au moins, les mots d'Aro avaient fait mouche. Tant mieux.

"_ Je veux avorter."

Aro devait trouver un moyen pour raisonner Eir. Et à tout prix!

 ** _oOoOo_**

"_ Que vas-tu lui répondre, Valdimir? Fit la voix de Stefan. Tu ne vas pas tout accepter tout de même?"

Vladimir se tenait toujours aussi tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la missive d'Eir, il avait ce petit rictus de satisfaction. Comme s'il savait comment bouger ses pions afin de faire tomber la future Maîtresse d'Avalon.

"_ Non. Je ne vais pas tout accepter. Mais je vais lui accorder, la vie. Je veux qu'elle voit de ses yeux comment nous nous occuperons de son âme-sœur."

Stefan esquissa un sourire victorieux, sachant où le blond voulait en venir.

"_ Quant à ce ménage... Nous n'allons pas libérer tous les Avaloniens. Seulement ceux qui sont infestés par les morsures des lycanthropes. Ils seront tellement faibles qui ne survivront pas après l'échange. Même si le reste de ces humains sont encore sains d'esprit... Nous allons lui faire croire qu'ils sont tous des traîtres."

Le sourire du brun n'arrêtait pas de s'agrandir de seconde en seconde.

"_ Tout compte fait, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ce que tu comptais faire. Cela m'aurait fait une belle surprise.

_ N'es-tu pas en train de la savourer?

_ Je l'admets."

Vladimir griffonna quelque chose sur une feuille. Même en écrivant à toute vitesse, il avait une fine et une élégante écriture. Comme celle que l'on trouvait sur les parchemins au Moyen-Âge. Stefan sortit de la pièce mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

"_ Que devons-nous faire d'Esmé?

_ Eh bien, renvoyons-là à notre ami docteur en pièces détachées. Pourquoi pas via la poste?"

Décidément les idées de Vladimir étaient tout de suite approuver par Stefan.

"_ Et demande à Fenfrir de m'apporter notre chère Didyme. J'ai une lettre à lui remettre."

Le brun s'effaça tandis que le blond termina d'écrire sa missive. Eir était tellement naïve. Après tout... Les erreurs de jeunesse, c'était bien connu. Et c'est ce que l'humaine allait commettre. Cela le fit ricaner. L'étau se refermait lentement sur le cou de la jeune femme. Et malheureusement, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il aurait pu avoir pitié pour elle mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait appris à ne pas s'apitoyer sur le sort des personnes. Cela ne lui servait à rien, à part le ralentir dans sa quête de grandeur, de vengeance et de gloire.

 _"Très chère Eir,_

 _J'ai lu vos conditions avec beaucoup d'attention. Je ne pensais pas à avoir une réponse aussi rapide. Mais vais-je m'en plaindre? Non._

 _Je tiens à vous dire que vous avez la droiture et l'assurance de vos ancêtres. Et je ne parle pas du sang de Caius que vous portez mais bel et bien du sang de Creirwy. Les Maîtresses d'Avalon ont toujours su respecter leur parole._

 _Maintenant venons aux choses sérieuses:_

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, Didyme doit se tenir devant vous. Je trouvais qu'elle remplirait son rôle à merveille si elle vous donnait cette lettre en mains propres, qu'en pensez-vous? Quant à la libération d'Esmé Platt, anciennement Cullen, ses membres ont été expédiés et sans doute éparpillés à plusieurs endroits où Carlisle et son clan ont habité depuis leur existence._

 _Les Avaloniens que nous retenons ne sont que des traîtres. D'ailleurs ils appartiennent aux clans Tan et Glyn. J'ai traité avec leur chef de clan en personne. Peut-être les connaissiez-vous? Camall, une petite personne trapue, ressemblant plus à un nain qu'un humain et qui dégage une odeur constante de transpiration. Et Bhàtair. Un homme ayant le visage assez détaché et calculateur. A votre place, je me méfierais de lui. Ah... Il y avait deux autres hommes. L'un s'appelait Kay et l'autre, un peu plus âgé, Celiburn. Il me semble que ces deux personnes vous sont proches non? J'imagine bien la tristesse dans votre esprit. Et ce goût amer dû à la trahison vous restera à jamais dans votre bouche. Cette même trahison empoisonnera même votre coeur et touchera sans doute votre entourage le plus proche. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous le dire de la sorte. Peut-être mes mots sont-ils durs? Mais je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Je préfère être franc. Comme vous l'êtes sûrement, Eir._

 _Quant à votre souhait de rester en vie, je vous l'accorde. Je n'ai pas envie de froisser l'esprit de Ceridwen en m'attaquant directement à sa descendante. Je risquerais de perdre la vie._

 _Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à moi? Ou que j'envoie mes hommes vous chercher?_

 _J'espère une réponse de votre part. Que Ceridwen vous guide jusqu'à nous et vous protège des ombres qui vous entourent car elles vous sont nuisibles. Peut-être devriez-vous songer à faire le grand nettoyage de vos propres mains? Cela n'irait-il pas plus vite?_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Vladimir."_

 _ **oOoOo**_

Carlisle venait de passer Brest. Il passait par la vieille route de Guipavas. Il pensait qu'il pourrait pister l'odeur d'Esmé de l'établissement de Robin et d'Erwan jusqu'au camp des Roumains. Mais il savait qu'Aro allait lui envoyer Démétri. D'après ses souvenirs, lorsque le médecin avait trouvé Eir dans la forêt il y a vingt ans, c'était près de Gorré Menez. Il longeait l'Elorn. Il hésitait à sauter ou à traverser la rivière à la nage. Il faisait encore jour donc il était toujours visible pour l'œil des humains.

Son portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Cela devait être Eir. Elle lui demandait sûrement ce qu'il faisait. Tant pis. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il n'en éprouvait pas l'envie. Ni le besoin. Sa nouvelle épouse n'aurait jamais dû pousser Esmé à retourner auprès des Roumains.

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta. A quoi pensait-il? Eir n'avait pas poussé Esmé à aller vers les Roumains. Son ex-femme s'était livrée d'elle-même. Au bout de la énième sonnerie, Carlisle céda et décrocha. Il s'attendait à avoir la jeune femme au téléphone, la voix complètement affolée et inquiéte. Quelle ne fut la surprise lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Aro.

"_ Je me demandais si je devais t'envoyer Démétri à tes trousses mais puisque tu daignes enfin à me répondre, je vais te dire qu'Eir supporte très mal ton absence. Et je te conseillerais de revenir au manoir le plus rapidement possible avant que je ne m'occupe de toi _personnellement_. Autrement, je ferais ce que ta femme m'a demandé. Mais surtout, il ne faudra pas venir pleurer après ça."

Carlisle grogna. A quoi Aro faisait-il allusion? Qu'est-ce qu'Eir lui avait demandé?

"_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Eir?

_ Ah... Enfin je capte ton attention... Grand bien te fasse...

_ Aro...

_ Eir est enceinte de toi, Carlisle."

Le médecin fut en proie à une vague de plénitude. Eir était enceinte. Il fallait qu'il retourne au manoir pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. A quel point il était heureux pour eux. A quel point il était heureux qu'elle lui fasse ce cadeau tant désiré.

"_ Elle veut avorter."

Les pieds de Carlisle retombèrent rapidement sur terre. Le vampire végétarien n'était plus du tout sur son petit nuage. Au contraire, il était presque choqué d'entendre de telles paroles de la bouche d'Aro.

"_ Tu plaisantes, Aro, dit-il avec un petit sourire crispé.

_ Non. Je suis sérieux. Elle m'a demandé d'enlever l'embryon et de la vampiriser. Si tu ne reviens pas, je n'aurais aucuns scrupules à le faire."

Au loin et à travers son portable, Carlisle perçut des bruits de pas qui provenaient derrière le Volturi.

"_ Aro? Fit la voix de Sorah.

_ Oui, mon enfant?

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu Eir?"

Carlisle entendit un grognement féroce de la bouche du souverain alors que tous ses muscles s'étaient pétrifiés.

"_ Vous n'avez pas perçu son odeur dans la chambre? Ni dans les environs?

_ Non. Je pensais qu'elle... Était avec vous.

_ Comme vous le constatez, elle n'y est pas. Vous allez me la retrouver tout de suite autrement je vous démembrerais personnellement! Menaça le Volturi, furieux."

Ce n'était pas du genre à Aro de menacer aussi ouvertement une personne. Mais s'il le faisait, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Carlisle devait remettre son plan pour plus tard. En espérant qu'Eir était en train de farfouiller dans une bibliothèque ou qu'elle visitait le manoir toute seule.

* * *

 **Avis? Doutes? Suggestions? Craintes? (ça peut arriver :p).**

 **N'hésitez plus le petit carré en bas est fait pour vous! Je serais ravie de vous répondre personnellement. :D**


	33. Chapitre 32

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir!**

 **Bon et ben c'est un nouveau chapitre que je poste. J'espère que comme d'habitude, il vous plaira. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur celui-ci pour qu'il soit parfait (m'enfin... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment parfait mais j'espère que pour vous [et votre soif de lecture] il le sera :))**

 **Bonne lecture! Bon week-end et bonne soirée! (ou bonne journée! :p)**

 **Chapitre 32:**

Aro avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Son plan avait relativement fonctionné. Carlisle était tombé dans le panneau comme le Volturi s'y attendait. En ce moment, le vampire végétarien était en chemin. Au moins, il venait de régler un problème parmi tant d'autres. Et cela lui allégea le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. Bien entendu, Eir n'était au courant de rien. Il avait réussi à prendre le portable de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui a déclaré qu'elle souhaitait se promener dans le parc du manoir. Elle ignorait aussi que le vampire avait tout révélé de sa condition à son mari. Le souverain savait qu'il allait devoir rendre des comptes mais la colère d'Eir ne lui faisait pas peur. Il savait qu'il avait raison et qu'il y avait une autre façon de faire accepter cette grossesse à la principale concernée.

Le Volturi était en train de déambuler dans le manoir en compagnie de Renata, son fidèle bouclier. Elle le suivait toujours de très près. Un peu comme si elle était l'ombre du roi. Petite et discrète, il était difficile de discerner son potentiel. Ainsi que son caractère. Cette proximité ne le dérangeait pas. Il en avait l'habitude. Les autres vampires - en-dehors de ceux de son clan - étaient toujours aussi surpris de la voir si près de leur roi. Ils pensaient qu'Aro la prenait pour sa Maîtresse favorite. Mais l'immortel n'aimait pas donner raison à ces stupides rumeurs. Mais il laissait le bruit courir. Cela ne le dérangeait pas puisqu'il savait qui il était.

Aro retrouva Eir assise sur un banc en granit gris qui se trouvait au pied d'un grand chêne au fond du parc du manoir. Elle observait l'horizon. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Aro supposait que la jeune femme avait pleuré. Il savait qu'elle aurait fait autrement si les Roumains n'avaient pas élaborés ce plan machiavélique. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais s'ils arrivaient à prendre assez de précautions, la grossesse pourrait bien se passer. Et Eir n'aurait plus à penser à avorter.

Le Volturi s'en voulait de ne pas les avoir tuer dès que son clan avait éliminé celui de Stefan et de Vladimir. Didyme serait encore avec eux et elle n'aurait pas vécu de la sorte avec leurs adversaires.

Aro les détestait. Il voulait leur mort. Et il prendrait plaisir à les démembrer. A les déchiqueter. Et il était hors de question qu'il accepte qu'Eir se livre à eux.

L'humaine tourna son regard vers les deux immortels. Elle chassa rapidement une autre larme d'un revers de main. Le vampire savait qu'elle se sentait honteuse de se montrer aussi faible devant autant de personnes étrangères. Le roi des vampires fit un signe discret de la tête à l'adresse de son garde du corps pour qu'elle s'éloigne d'eux. Renata observa son Maître comme s'il venait de prendre une mauvaise décision. Dans ses iris, la surprise et la stupeur régnaient. Ce n'était pas normal que son Maître veuille parler à une mortelle. Il ne s'abaissait jamais à ce niveau-là. Aro insista à nouveau. Son regard se fit très lourd, comme pour dire à Renata qu'il ne risquait pas d'être attaqué par Eir ou par qui que ce soit d'autre.

Aro fit quelques pas en direction de l'épouse de Carlisle tandis que Renata s'éloignait des deux personnes sans pour autant les quitter des yeux. Eir se décala sur le côté pour laisser la place à l'immortel qui s'installa aussitôt auprès d'elle. Le vampire trouvait que la mortelle était trop loin de lui. Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Eir et la fit coller à lui. Elle émit une légère exclamation. Elle semblait être profondément étonnée. Elle leva ses émeraudes vers les rubis du souverain puis les baissa automatiquement vers le sol. Ses joues prirent une teinte plus rouge mais ce n'était plus à cause des larmes. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, plus fortement dans sa poitrine. Et Aro sentit les muscles de l'humaine se tendre mais elle ne se dégagea pas de son emprise. Aro en était profondément ému. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. En fait, il sentait qu'il était heureux qu'Eir ne l'ait pas repoussé. Et il ignorait la raison.

Heureux? Voilà une notion qu'il avait oublié avec le temps. En fait... Depuis la disparition de sa tendre soeur, Didyme.

"_ Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi, Eir, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce et affectueuse."

Cette voix-là l'étonna. Il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis... Des décennies. Des siècles! Eir releva son regard vers celui d'Aro. Et lentement, ses lèvres esquissèrent un petit sourire, reconnaissant. Ce simple fait égailla le coeur glacé du vampire. Au moins, il avait réussi à faire quelque chose de bien pour la jeune femme.

"_ Carlisle va revenir, fit Aro. Vous ne devez pas vous en inquiétez.

_ Vous pensez réellement qu'il va revenir? Même si je suis marquée, que je suis sa cantante et que je suis enceinte de lui, rien ne l'empêchera de revenir vers son âme-soeur. Et puis... Je peux comprendre les accusations d'Esmé sur le fait que... Je suis une humaine qui ne cherche qu'à atteindre l'immortalité."

Aro grogna. Mécontent des dires de la mortelle mais il n'émit aucune remarque. Il savait qu'Eir n'avait pas terminé de parler.

"_ A cause de mon sang... Carlisle a commencé à boire du sang humain. Je... J'ai brisé ses principes. Et je m'en veux beaucoup à cause de cela. Peut-être que cela ne se voit pas... Mais... Je culpabilise..."

Eir soupira. Ses yeux étaient encore brillants. Aro sentit qu'elle allait encore pleurer. Il la serra plus contre lui. Un bruit s'échappa de la gorge du vampire. Comme un ronronnement.

Un ronronnement? Normalement, l'immortel ronronnait que lorsqu'il s'abreuvait de sang. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris.

"_ Je n'aime pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ni que l'on s'inquiète pour moi."

Aro constata alors que lorsqu'il ronronnait ainsi comme un chat, le corps de l'humaine se détendait à une vitesse fulgurante. Cette observation lui fit sourire. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il aimait calmer les craintes d'Eir ainsi. Mais il était un roi. Roi vampire de surcroît! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se donner en spectacle. Si jamais un immortel l'entendait ronronner, son image de vampire sanguinaire en serait complètement réduit à néant, malgré son âge avancé... Et puis ses gardes étaient dans les parages, s'ils le voyaient ainsi, à s'attacher à une mortelle, Aro allait devenir la risée de son clan. Il avait une réputation à tenir.

Eir jouait avec son alliance en argile. Ses yeux étaient absents. Sûrement elle était en train de regretter de s'être mariée aussi rapidement.

"_ Je pensais que Carlisle resterait avec moi pendant quelques années mais... J'ai dû trop en demander. Et voilà comment je suis récompensée. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct au lieu de suivre les directives de Père."

Aro se figea et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Eir voulait dire par là? Caius était intervenu dans leur relation. Pourquoi? Pour quelle raison?

"_ Quelles directives? S'étonna le vampire."

Eir se pinça les lèvres comme si elle avait trop dit. Elle poussa un autre soupir, défaite. Désemparé. Aro redouta une rechute du comportement de la jeune femme. Il voulut la resserrer contre lui. Son monstre se réveillait. Il tournait en rond. Il voulait la mettre sur ses genoux. Il voulait la sentir sur lui. Près de lui. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait prise. Sur ce banc et sans état d'âme. Mais il voulait qu'Eir soit consentante. Le vampire - comme le monstre qui habitait au plus profond de lui - ne voulait pas la blesser de quel que façon que ce soit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'Eir reprit son récit:

"_ Lorsqu'Esmé est revenue pour parler avec Carlisle, Caius m'a expliqué les liens entre âme-sœurs et cantante. Il m'a dit que celui de Carlisle et d'Esmé avait été brisé. Et lorsque Carlisle m'a rencontré, son lien d'âme-soeur a fusionné avec le lien de cantante. Caius ma conseillé de forcer Carlisle à me marquer ainsi je le garderais plus longtemps avec moi.

_ Mais vous... A quoi avez-vous pensé?

_ De rompre mes fiançailles. Et... D'attendre que mon âme-soeur me remarque.

_ Marcus vous a dit...

_ Non, tout me vient de Père.

_ Savez-vous son identité?"

Eir eut un petit sourire. Ses yeux se firent rêveur. Aro soupçonnait qu'elle savait l'heureux élu.

"_ Je ne sais pas comment il est."

L'immortel crut entendre un double message. Comme si elle connaissait son âme-sœur sans trop le connaitre. Aro plissa son front. La réponse qu'Eir venait de lui donner ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment. Il voulait plus d'informations. Comme toujours.

"_ C'est un vampire, déclara Eir en rougissant de plus belle. Au moins, je suis destinée à devenir immortelle.

_ Oui, grogna Aro en pensant à son ancienne compagne."

L'humaine éclata de rire en observant la réaction du Volturi. Le vampire se rembrunit. Son corps s'était figé et ses sens en alerte. Il s'attendait au pire.

"_ Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'appartient pas au clan des Roumains. Autrement vous imaginez bien que Père ne m'aurait même pas gardé en vie."

Eir faisait toujours des plaisanteries pour dédramatiser la situation. Même si cette déclaration le soulageait, il savait que si c'était le cas, Caius l'aurait effectivement tué. Ou enfermé...

"_ Ah! J'en suis soulagé! S'exclama Aro en mettant une de ses mains sur sa poitrine gauche. Vous ne savez pas à quel point!"

Les deux personnes se regardèrent puis riaient ensemble comme de bons vieux amis. Le rire d'Eir était doux, chaleureux. Aro sentit que son cœur brisé par la trahison de Sulpicia s'était refermé grâce à sa rencontre avec la jeune mortelle. Il percevait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Inexorablement. Une part de lui voulait la dompter car étant un vampire, il était le dominant, et d'une autre part... Il voulait se laisser guider. Il savait ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Lui provoquer. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le combler. Que cela soit dans le plaisir charnel ou dans le plaisir intellectuel.

Aro et Eir s'observèrent longuement. Dans les iris de la jeune Avalonienne, Aro crut voir qu'elle lui lançait un message. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le traduire.

"_ Vous ne m'aidez pas, Eir. Est-ce que je le connais?"

La jeune femme le jaugea de la tête au pied, évaluant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non.

"_ _Sûrement_ , dit-elle en gardant ce petit sourire amusé.

_ Est-il... Grand?

_ Pour un homme ou pour une femme? Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Pour un homme normalement constitué, répondit-il en riant silencieusement.

_ Une taille d'homme. Peut-être pas aussi grand que Félix ou que Marcus.

_ Blond? Brun? Châtain?

_ Il a _pratiquement_ la même couleur de cheveux que vous.

_ Végétarien ou carnivore?

_ _Carnivore._ Je pense que si mon âme-soeur serait végétarien comme Carlisle, Père m'aurait... Kidnappé et enfermé à double tour dans un donjon. Vous ne pensez pas?"

Encore une fois, Aro ria. Eir était vraiment amusante. Il voyait très Caius l'enfermer dans une chambre accolée à celle du couple royal.

"_ Savez-vous dans quel clan il est?"

Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis elle fit un non de la tête.

"_ Si je vous le dis tout de suite, ce n'est pas marrant. Il n'y aura même plus de secret."

Eir fit une moue boudeuse. Aro leva les bras comme pour dire à l'humaine qu'il se rendait et qu'il ne lui poserait pas plus de questions. Ce simple geste la fit glousser.

"_ Très bien, admit Aro. J'abandonne.

_ Pour l'instant, compléta Eir en pouffant derrière sa main."

Le roi la contempla une nouvelle fois. Il aimait la voir sourire. L'entendre rire. Tout en elle semblait être fait pour qu'il l'aime.

A cette pensée, Aro s'écarta d'elle comme pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il revoyait sans cesse le baiser qu'il lui avait donné pendant son sommeil. Eir l'observa étrangement.

"_ Vous m'avez dit que vous avez vu des choses importantes dans l'esprit d'Esmé."

Le vampire se leva brusquement et marcha pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal dans ses futurs propos. Il avait cet étrange sentiment que si elle souffrait, il en subirait les conséquences. Inconsciemment, il se frotta la poitrine au niveau de son cœur mort.

"_ Esmé a entendu beaucoup de conversation entre Stefan, Vladimir et Sulpicia. Elle a participé à la recapture de Didyme..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il entendit que le rythme cardiaque de l'humaine s'était violemment accéléré.

"_ Cela veut dire... Qu'elle doit sûrement savoir si ma mère est en vie."

Aro avait un regard mélancolique. Comment lui dire que la mère d'Eir n'était plus de ce monde? Son silence était éloquent et cela provoqua de nouveaux sanglots à la jeune femme.

"_ La probabilité de survie de votre mère est très mince. Je ne peux, cependant, pas me prononcer."

Eir bondit à son tour sur ses jambes. Ses yeux brillaient comme de la braise. Elle semblait être très remontée contre lui mais Aro n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il ne craignait personne. Humain comme vampire. Et puis... Eir n'était même pas armée d'une arme avalonienne.

Ça aussi, il fallait qu'il y remédie. Eir ne pouvait se déplacer librement si elle n'avait pas une arme sur elle. Si quelque chose lui arrivait...

Aro secoua négativement de la tête, de façon à chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Vraiment... Il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle son corps et même son âme pleurerait la disparition de la mortelle. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine et demi. Ce n'était rien... A moins qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup en tant que simple amie. Et qu'Aro ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

C'était sûrement ça... Il ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié naissante.

"_ Ne me mentez pas, Aro, dit-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine."

Les yeux rouge de l'immortel suivit le léger soulèvement des seins d'Eir lorsqu'elle fit ce geste. Il eut encore cette monstrueuse envie de se lier à elle. Personne n'était dans le parc. Aucun vampire. Aucun humain. Son monstre était prêt à bondir sur l'humaine qui ne se doutait de rien. Heureusement qu'Aro avait encore une once d'humanité. De respect envers la jeune femme.

"_ Je pense, effectivement, que votre mère est morte, répondit Aro en gardant une voix parfaitement neutre."

Et Eir versa encore des larmes de tristesse. Aro savait que la mortelle avait toujours espéré que sa mère était vivante. Il aurait dû être un peu plus diplomate.

"_ Je l'ai toujours attendu..., murmura-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment. J'ai toujours espéré qu'elle revienne. Et lorsque les Roumains ont parlé de l'échange... Et que Didyme était vivante... Je pensais qu'avec l'échange..."

Aro ne pouvait s'empêcher de la couver du regard. Il savait ce qu'Eir voulait dire. Il avait ressenti la même chose quand l'humaine leur avait dit qu'elle avait croisé la route de Didyme. Soudain, un mouvement attira l'attention du Volturi. Le vampire vit la silhouette familière de Carlisle à l'ombre de l'arbre. Eir ne l'avait pas vu.

"_ Vous avez toutes les raisons pour espérer, Eir. J'espère me tromper car je connais quelqu'un qui serait triste de vous voir dans cet état-là."

Aro fit tourner Eir sur elle-même qui découvrit la présence de son mari. L'humaine se précipita vers Carlisle et l'enlaça amoureusement. Le vampire végétarien l'observa et lança un regard reconnaissant au roi. Le Volturi se sentit de trop et voulut partir afin de laisser les amoureux se retrouver.

"_ Non. Reste, autorisa Carlisle d'une voix douce."

Le souverain se figea automatiquement. Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour voir les yeux topazes de son ami. Enfin ancien, peut-être. Carlisle avait dû sentir son odeur sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée. A tous les coups, le médecin allait la marquer une nouvelle fois.

"_ Aro m'a dit que tu voulais avorter, reprit le blond.

_ J'ai dit cela parce que... Je trouve que le moment est mal choisi pour en avoir un. Les Roumains risquent de l'apprendre par le biais des traîtres. Ils pourraient s'en servir comme poche de sang. Et... Et je ne veux pas qu'il subisse ça."

Carlisle - comme Aro - comprenait les craintes de la jeune femme. Et eux aussi, ils avaient les mêmes angoisses pour elle. Pour le bébé. Carlisle la fit asseoir sur le banc tout en gardant un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Aro suivit le mouvement et s'installa à côté d'Eir. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de l'autre immortel. Il était bien conscient qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer. Et pas qu'à Carlisle.

"_ La grossesse ne durera pas neuf mois, Eir, intervient le Volturi.

_ Mais un mois et demi, compléta le médecin. Il faudra que tu boives du sang humain tout au long de ta grossesse. Tu limiteras tes déplacements. Il faudra que tu te ménages. Lors de ton accouchement, tu ne seras pas toute seule. Je serais là auprès de toi. Et dès que le bébé sortira, je te vampiriserais."

Eir fit une moue dubitative. Des plis soucieux étaient apparus sur le front du blond. La jeune femme fit un signe de la tête, comme si elle rendait les armes.

"_ Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux, Carlisle. Si tu me dis que l'enfant ne risquera rien, alors d'accord, nous le gardons."

Cela parut plaire au vampire végétarien qui se jeta sur les lèvres chaleureuses de sa bien-aimée. Aro se racla la gorge, quelque peu gêné par cette marque d'affection. Eir bredouilla un léger "Désolée" qui fit rire Carlisle.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Didyme courait comme elle le pouvait vers la ville qui l'avait accueilli. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas la personne voulut, elle savait que quelqu'un l'attendait là-bas. Elle le sentait. Elle avait fait attention à brouiller les pistes pour éviter que les lycanthropes ne la suivent. La vampire savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance aux Roumains. Ni à son ancienne sœur, Sulpicia.

 _Sulpicia..._

Didyme n'en revenait toujours pas de cette trahison. Elle avait profondément fallait qu'elle trouve Aro pour qu'ils discutent ensemble. Pour qu'il vide son sac autrement il allait perdre la tête. Elle le savait. Elle connaissait bien son frère. L'épouse de Marcus fut en proie à un étrange sentiment. Comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Comment avait-il fait pendant tous ses siècles? Avait-il trouvé un ami, un confident? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Elle espérait que son frère de sang allait bien. En plus de cela, elle venait d'apprendre qu'Eir était l'âme-sœur d'Aro. Était-ce vrai? Il fallait qu'elle le demande à Marcus. Lui, il savait grâce à son pouvoir. Il ne résisterait pas à répondre à ses interrogations.

Arrivée à Landerneau, elle chercha l'établissement de son ancienne amie humaine. La mère d'Eir. Car avant que le bar n'appartienne à Robin et à Erwan, il avait été géré et orchestré par Morigena. Didyme le trouva rapidement. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour rentrer dans la demeure. Elle voulait empêcher qu'Eir ne fasse une bêtise. La vampire ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Marcus discutait activement avec Jasper et Alice. Il avait rapporté la bonne nouvelle aux autres vampires. Mais il avait bien sentit un léger changement d'atmosphère chez les Cullen, en particulier chez Rosalie, Bella, Edward et leur jeune fille, Rénesmée. L'hybride était hostile envers Eir même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Le Volturi redoutait la confrontation. Il ne voulait pas de querelles inutiles. Surtout qu'ils étaient en guerre contre des ennemis de longues dates. Les Roumains comme les loups-garous les connaissaient. Mais eux, les Volturi, ils ne savaient rien de leur fonctionnement. De leur hiérarchie. Et cela ne permettait pas de prévoir les prochains coups de la part des Roumains.

Athénodora attendait impatiemment sa fille adoptive et son époux. Elle dégageait une odeur d'anxiété. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour ses proches. Elle avait peur pour l'enfant qu'attendait Eir.

"_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle remplace Grand-mère, répéta Nessie d'une voix plaintive."

Alice leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'entendre les jérémiades de sa nièce. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais il y avait des limites. La voyante connaissait parfaitement Eir et elle savait que c'était une brave personne.

"_ Ne jugez pas une personne avant de la connaître, fit Marcus en se rapprochant des Cullen."

Rénesmée allait lui rétorquer mais la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit en grand. Et un parfum envoûtant envahissait la pièce. Marcus écarquilla les yeux. Choqué de pouvoir sentir cette odeur qu'il avait tant aimé. Il s'était figé. Il ne regardait pas la personne qui était entrée dans le bar. Il avait tellement peur que cela soit un mirage. Mais lorsqu'il sentit des bras l'enlacer, il sut qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le Volturi recommença à respirer. Ses bras entourèrent le corps frêle de sa compagne. Ses yeux lui piquèrent. Le brulèrent. S'il avait été un humain, il était certain qu'il aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Enfin, il était entier. Ils étaient réunis. Il la serra contre lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle le quitte.

"_ Didyme, murmura-t-il doucement."

Son âme-sœur leva les yeux vers lui. Il découvrit ses yeux profondément sombres et son visage marqué de cicatrices, visible qu'à l'œil des vampires. Marcus toucha légèrement sa peau, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne la blesse encore plus. Comment avaient-ils pu oser lui faire du mal? Comment avaient-ils pu la faire souffrir ainsi alors que les épouses n'avaient jamais participés activement à une purge? Les épouses n'avaient pas le droit de parole, de décisions. Il n'y avait qu'Aro, Caius et lui qui détenaient le pouvoir exécutif, le pouvoir législatif et le pouvoir justicière dans leurs mains.

Stefan, Vladimir et Sulpicia allaient payer pour leurs actes. Marcus grogna férocement et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme mais Didyme le repoussa.

"_ Soif..., dit-elle d'une voix enrouée."

Marcus se dépêcha de prendre une bouteille qu'Erwan lui proposait. Didyme ne chercha pas à comprendre si c'était du sang humain ou animal. Elle voulait juste se rassasier pour lutter contre son monstre. Son mari était fier d'elle. Elle avait traversé Landerneau sans se faire remarquer et sans créer un bain de sang. Il la força à s'installer sur ses genoux. Une fois la bouteille vide, elle regarda Erwan qui lui servit une deuxième. Puis une troisième et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que la vampire n'eut plus soif.

Rassasiée, elle se blottit dans les bras de son époux. Elle aurait pu pleurer silencieusement mais elle ne pouvait le faire devant tant d'inconnus. Si! Elle reconnaissait Amun. Démétri, Félix et Chelsea.

"_ Je dois voir Eir. J'ai une lettre à lui remettre.

_ Montrez-moi cela, ma douce, ordonna Marcus.

_ Non. Il n'y a qu'à elle que je dois donner, Marcus.

_ Didyme. C'est important.

_ Si je cède, Bhàtair, Camall, Kay et Celiburn le sauront. Et ils livreront Eir aux Roumains."

Le Volturi se raidit brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu? Kay et Celiburn? Les amis d'Eir faisaient parti des traîtres? Non. C'était impossible. Pas Celiburn. Il refusait d'y croire.

"_ Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous avancez, _mia amor_?

_ Marcus, elle dit la vérité, intervient Maggie en s'avançant vers le couple nouvellement formé."

Le troisième roi se leva brusquement de sa chaise tandis qu'Athénodora enlaçait sa sœur. La blonde réconfortait tant bien que mal la brune alors que Marcus se dirigea vers le portable que Robin lui tendait. Elle avait senti ce que son Maître voulait faire. Prévenir Carlisle, Aro et Caius.

* * *

 **Avis? Doutes? Joies? Peines? A vous de prendre le clavier pour écrire ce que vous avez ressenti. Alors heureuses/ heureux?**

 **Merci de me suivre toujours avec autant de fidélité!**

 **Voix de l'Oncle Sam: L'auteure a besoin de vos reviews! Reviewez! :D**


	34. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,**

 **Comme promis, je vous laisse à votre lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre de _Se battre pour survivre._ Sortez vos mouchoirs! Enfin si vous en avez. Non, je vous promets que personne ne meurt... Enfin pour l'instant. :p**

 **Bonne lecture, bonne journée et bon week-end aussi.**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 33:**

Marcus était retourné au manoir tenus par les Avaloniens en compagnie de son épouse et d'Athénodora. Ainsi que le reste des Volturi qui avaient été conduit dans les nombreuses pièces que regorgeait demeure. Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers les appartements d'Eir. Il était remonté par la lettre de Vladimir. Il l'avait dans une de ses poches. Il ne pouvait plus tenir ce papier qui le répugnait autant.

Finalement, Didyme lui avait cédé cette maudite missive à contre-cœur. Elle avait peur pour la vie de la jeune humaine et voulait la protéger plus que tout. Ce que Marcus pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

"_ Marcus... Ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle, plaida son âme-soeur d'une petite voix timide.

_ Vous croyez qu'ils la laisseront en vie? Je n'y crois pas un seul de ses mots! Ce ne sont que des mensonges, Didyme. Ils ne savent que faire ça de toute manière."

Didyme ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Marcus était toujours d'un calme olympien. Et là... Il était dans une colère froide. La vampire ne l'observait avec une profonde inquiétude. Non pas pour son mari mais pour l'humaine. Cependant elle sentait bien qu'il tenait aussi à Eir et cela la touchait profondément. Marcus saisit la main de son épouse et l'attira vers ses lèvres. Il la baisa tendrement et voluptueusement. Cela fit trembler l'immortelle de plaisir. Le Volturi n'avait rien oublié de leurs caresses. Cela la rassurait.

"_ Je suis certain que Caius est en train de s'occuper de son cas. Vous savez Eir et lui sont parents. Certes lointain. Mais ils se considèrent déjà comme père et fille. Autant vous dire qu'il y a déjà eu des échanges explosifs entre eux. Caius n'acceptera pas cet échange. Il l'enfermera quelque part, loin des Avaloniens, des vampires et des lycanthropes. Et il la libérera une fois que toute cette histoire se terminera. Eir fait parti de notre famille à présent. Depuis l'instant où j'ai su qu'elle vous avait sauvé."

Didyme eut un petit sourire triste. Pour ces dires, elle en était très émue. C'était bien la plus haute distinction que Marcus pouvait faire envers une mortelle. Et la sœur d'Aro en était tellement heureuse. Tellement contente qu'elle irradiait de bonheur.

Mais ces paroles refirent remontées des souvenirs sombres...

Elle se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Eir. Comme si c'était hier...

 _L'humaine était près d'un ruisseau et jouait à jeter des cailloux dans l'eau tandis que la vampire se trouvait allongée par terre à moitié ensevelie sous une souche d'arbre. Didyme était tellement faible et sous-alimentée en sang qu'elle avait utilisé toutes ses forces pour s'enfuir du camp des Roumains. L'immortelle l'entendait encore son chant si voluptueux, si enchanteur. C'était comme un envoûtement. Sa mère l'avait appelé et lui avait proposé de faire un cache-cache. L'enfant s'était dépêchée de partir en courant vers un endroit qui pourrait lui servir d'abri. Et d'un coup, Didyme sentait son parfum. Elle avait entendu son petit cœur fragile battre aussi vite qu'un métronome battant la mesure. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Eir était au-dessus d'elle, les yeux pensifs. Didyme avait entrouvert les lèvres et elle fut surprise de ne plus sentir l'odeur de la fillette._

 _"_ Soif, avait-elle murmuré."_

 _Didyme avait montré le bras de l'enfant. Eir l'avait observé quelque peu perplexe puis avait tendit son bras._

 _"_ Pardon."_

 _Et ses crocs étaient rentrés dans la peau douce et tendre la jeune fille._

Les images se dissipèrent rapidement. Didyme leva les yeux vers ceux rougeoyant de son époux.

"_ Elle est vraiment la descendante de Caius? Demanda la sœur d'Aro un peu abasourdie par cette vérité.

_ Oui, elle l'est."

C'était une nouvelle pour la moins... Inattendue, et elle réjouissait complètement son coeur mort. En remarquant que Didyme retrouvait peu à peu le sourire, Marcus se sentit heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle légèreté. Certes, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de profiter de leurs retrouvailles mais le couple comptait bien prendre du bon temps lorsque cette guerre sera terminée. Pour le moment, le simple fait de sentir la présence de l'autre leur était amplement suffisant. Le reste pouvait bien attendre.

"_ Ne dites rien à propos du lien qui relie votre frère à Eir, ma douce. Aro n'est pas encore prêt pour cette annonce. Il risquerait de se retourner contre elle.

_ Mais... Pourquoi? S'étonna Didyme en s'arrêtant de marcher."

Marcus et Athénodora s'arrêtèrent par la suite. Le beau-frère d'Aro ne parvenait pas à dire la vérité à Didyme alors ce fut la femme de Caius qui prit la parole:

"_ Depuis que Sulpicia l'a trahi, votre frère méprise ouvertement les femmes. Enfin... Il ne le montre pas mais il ne montre plus son intérêt envers elles. Il... S'est tourné vers des contacts plus... Masculins."

Didyme n'en revenait pas. Son frère était devenu homosexuel? C'était... Complètement impossible. Inimaginable. Marcus soupira, prit la main de sa merveilleuse femme et la baisa amoureusement. Il sentit Didyme frissonner à ce simple contact ce qui lui fit sourire.

"_ Il a renvoyé toutes les courtisanes de Volterra. Bien entendu quelques-unes ont voulu braver son autorité mais il leur a envoyé Jane et Alec. Elles ont pris très rapidement leurs jambes à leurs cous. Vous les auriez vu décamper de Volterra comme des lapins de Garenne."

Dans la voix de sa moitié, Didyme nota un profond amusement pour cette anecdote. Quant à ces deux personnes - Jane et Alec - Didyme était curieuse de les rencontrer. Peut-être était-ce de nouveaux vampires que son frère avait réussi à recruter à cause de leur don? Sa mine se fit perplexe. Elle était consciente de la manie qu'avait son frère à collectionner toutes les personnes qui possédaient des pouvoirs. D'ailleurs ne l'avait-il pas vampiriser pour voir si elle en avait un? Elle avait lu une profonde déception dans le regard d'Aro. Et cela l'avait profondément blessé mais elle continuait à l'aimer car... Il était son frère. Son seul et unique frère. La vampire savait aussi qu'il se réfugiait dans cette manie pour lutter contre l'éternité. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Eir était son âme-sœur, peut-être que les choses allaient évoluer. Peut-être même que l'Avalonienne changera le regard des autres immortels sur les Volturi? Ce qui ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

"_ Eir est mariée à Carlisle Cullen, un vampire végétarien. Il est très gentil..."

Mais Marcus n'allait pas plus loin. Didyme ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner cependant il lui fit signe de garder le silence. Athénodora, voyant que Marcus souhaitait avoir un peu d'intimité avec son épouse, partit devant. Le vampire saisit les deux mains de sa moitié et les porta à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il les embrassa amoureusement.

"_ Je suis heureux de vous revoir, ma douce. J'ai bien... Cru... Que j'allais me perdre suite à votre disparition.

_ J'ai eu peur moi aussi... Lorsqu'ils... M'ont retrouvé avec la mère d'Eir."

Marcus glissa son bras autour de la taille de sa tendre dulcinée et sentit l'immortelle frissonner. Elle lui sourit comme pour le rassurer.

"_ Je suis avec vous à présent, Marcus. Occupons-nous de la sécurité d'Eir. C'est plus pour elle que je m'inquiète. De plus... Elle attend un enfant, n'est-ce pas?"

Le Volturi baisa doucement le front de son aimée qui émit un léger ronronnement.

"_ Je vous expliquerais tout ceci plus tard."

Elle acquiesça tout en esquissant un vague sourire de contentement.

Après avoir passé plusieurs couloirs, l'ouïe des immortels fut rapidement gênée par des grondement incessants. Des éclats de voix que Didyme reconnut assez rapidement. A la porte, deux "jeunes" vampires se tenaient, montant la garde. Ils s'inclinèrent lorsqu'ils virent Marcus, Athénodora et Didyme.

"_ Vous auriez dû venir nous en parler avant que vous prenez la décision d'écrire cette lettre! Apostropha la voix puissante de Caius.

_ Elle a cru bien faire, Caius, fit une voix masculine, plus conciliante, plus douce que celle du Volturi blond."

Didyme, ne reconnaissant pas cette voix, supposa que cette voix appartenait à ce fameux Carlisle Cullen. En tout cas, ce qui était certain, c'est que Caius n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle avait été séquestrée par les Roumains. Il s'emportait toujours autant. Toujours avec autant de panache.

"_ Bien faire? En voulant bien faire, comme vous le dites, Carlisle, elle est responsable du démembrement d'un des nôtres. De votre âme-sœur de surcroît!

_ Les Roumains voulaient qu'Esmé revienne avec ma réponse! Protesta la voix d'Eir, remplie de trémolos. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'ils allaient... Je ne leur ai pas ordonné de le faire!

_ Oui, c'est certain. Vous ne l'avez pas ordonné, certes... Mais vous en êtes responsable!

_ Il est inutile de s'énerver, mon frère. Ce qui est fait est fait."

Le coeur de Didyme aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine à l'entente de la voix de son frère biologique. Il était toujours aussi diplomate. Aussi serein.

"_ Aro, si cela se trouve les Roumains se sont moqués d'elle et ont déjà tué votre sœur, s'exclama Caius toujours aussi furieux."

Didyme et Athénodora voulurent intervenir avant que la situation s'envenime. Les immortels perçurent aussi de légers sanglots qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à Eir. L'épouse de Marcus lança un regard suppliant à sa moitié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Eir se fasse démonter par son aïeul. Caius était en train de la briser.

"_ Si vous souhaitez vous venger, vous n'avez qu'à me livrer aux Roumains, comme ça tout sera réglé, rétorqua Eir, acide."

Il y eut un grognement féroce. Deux autres se joignirent au premier, mais ils résonnaient comme un grognement d'avertissement. Protecteur. Le cœur d'Eir battait bien trop rapidement. Et sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Comme si le fait de respirer allait aggraver la situation. Didyme tira sur la manche de Marcus pour lui intimer de faire quelque chose pour que cela ne tourne pas en bagarre. Mais son mari ne semblait pas décidé à intervenir. Il fixait la porte, certes, prêt à bondir, cependant il semblait voir une chose importante.

Était-ce le lien entre Aro et Eir? Était-il en train de concrétiser? Aro allait-il s'en rendre compte par lui-même?

Tant de questions raisonnèrent dans l'esprit de la vampire. Mais elle n'aura sûrement pas les réponses aujourd'hui.

"_ Nous n'irons pas jusque là, Eir, prévint Aro. Caius pourquoi ne pas vous aérer l'esprit? Vous reviendrez que lorsque vous serez calmé."

Didyme sentit une tension dans la voix de son frère. Certes, il était calme mais il tentait tant bien que mal à garder son sang-froid. Des pas se décalèrent sur la gauche. C'était sûrement Caius. Et il était probablement en face d'Aro pour lui répliquer.

"_ Arrêtez de vouloir me mettre à part Aro! Eir est ma descendante! Elle a accepté d'être ma fille, et je me comporte comme un père pour elle! Et si j'ai envie de lui remonter les bretelles, je le ferais. Alors n'interférez pas!

_ Vous appelez cela _remonter les bretelles_? Reprit le frère de Didyme froidement. Vous n'arrêtez pas de lui faire des reproches. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle a essayé de faire quelque chose pour que notre clan soit au complet. Tout ce que vous essayez de faire, c'est de la détruire. Vous lui créez un stress à force de lui crier dessus. Et je ne vous parle même pas du stress que doit ressentir le bébé.

_ Et voilà! Ça recommence... Vous me faites encore passer pour le méchant alors que je veux qu'elle se concerte avec nous avant de prendre une décision!

_ Mais le problème avec vous, Caius, c'est qu'une fois que vous êtes en colère, vous ne savez plus vous contrôler. Vous êtes impulsif et même si Eir est votre descendante, vous pouvez la blesser à n'importe quel moment. Que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. D'ailleurs vous l'avez bien fait il y a quelques jours, n'est-ce pas?

_ Devrais-je retourner votre tirade?"

Didyme était paniquée. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Marcus. Elle voulait avoir des explications. Caius et Aro avaient failli de tuer Eir? Pourquoi? Pour quelle raison?

"_ Vous l'avez presque étranglé sous prétexte que vous ne supportez pas qu'elle soit avec Carlisle!

_ Nous nous sommes expliqués, intervient la voix chantante de Carlisle, très calme. Et je lui ai pardonné. L'important c'est qu'Eir n'a pas eu de traumatisme.

_ Ah vous! Ne vous ramenez pas autrement je m'occuperais personnellement de vous!

_ Eir a besoin de calme, reprit le mari de la jeune humaine. Et vous ne l'aidez pas.

_ Oui. Depuis le début de cette conversation, j'essaye de vous faire comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous retirez pour qu'on puisse parler de cette histoire plus sereinement, appuya Aro."

Caius émit un autre grognement. Moins sauvage mais il était toujours aussi mécontent.

"_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est votre âme-sœur que vous devez sans cesse être protecteur envers elle, reprocha le blond."

 _ **oOoOo**_

Aro s'était figé à l'entente de cette phrase. Son cerveau s'était stoppé. Sa respiration aussi. Comme si on l'avait débranché d'une prise d'électricité. Et lorsqu'il put enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole et de son corps, il ne fit que cligner des paupières. Abasourdi.

Pardon? Il est quoi? Eir? Âme-sœur?

Ses pensées étaient confus. Désordonnées. Il ne pensait pas que cela aurait eu un impact aussi important sur lui. Mais il comprenait certaines choses à présent qu'il savait la vérité. Il comprenait pourquoi il était si attiré vers elle. Pourquoi il avait envie d'être dans la même pièce. De vouloir la posséder. De vouloir l'embrasser. Lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus contenir d'orgasme.

Eir était son âme-sœur. Il n'en revenait pas. Maintenant il comprenait mieux les mots de Véleda, tout avait du sens maintenant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi aveugle? Son coeur comme son monstre avait reconnu Eir comme sa moitié. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas écouté?

Sûrement pour se protéger... Comme lui avait dit Eir, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour débuter une relation. Mais n'y avait-il pas un début à tout? Aro trouvait que leur relation amicale se passait relativement bien. Mieux que ce qu'elle avait commencé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne connaissait pas Eir comme Carlisle même si le médecin lui avait fait partager ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas pareil. Il voulait parler avec elle de tout et de rien. Il avait cette envie express de savoir son avis sur toutes les choses qui existaient. Certes, il savait que l'humaine saurait lui répondre... Elle avait toujours réponse à tous de toute manière.

Et cette voix qui revenait sans cesse le harceler...

 _Maintenant tu peux l'embrasser_ , lui souffla-t-elle.

Se protéger? Sulpicia l'avait abandonné. Il s'était senti profondément démuni. Comme si on venait de le déshabiller brusquement devant toute la communauté vampirique. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eir fasse de même. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'en remettre. Il ne savait rien sur la force qu'Eir avait. Ni sur sa fidélité.

Eir avait cherché à lui dire la vérité. Elle l'avait mis sur une piste. Il aurait aimé continuer à chercher. Juste pour s'amuser. A jouer aux devinettes. Il aimait beaucoup les devinettes. Et Eir l'avait perçu. Et puis... Il avait bien senti, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls sur le banc, que quelque chose naissait entre eux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son cœur? Même s'il était mort, il savait ce que cela faisait d'être attiré par quelqu'un. Non?

Sûrement à cause de son orgueil aussi...

 _Maudit orgueil..._

Il aurait pu pester contre lui. Il aurait pu le faire. Mais pas devant autant de personnes. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle. Enfin... Pas en se querellant avec lui-même. Quelle image allait-il envoyer à son entourage? A son clan? Et à sa communauté? D'un parfait fou, si ce n'est pas déjà fait...

Aro savait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour vivre avec quelqu'un. Avec une femme de surcroît. Il voulait prendre son temps. Et puis... Même s'il était profondément attiré par son âme-sœur, Carlisle faisait toujours travailler sa libido. Mais quelque chose changeait... Dès qu'il pensait à Carlisle, dans la seconde suivante, il ressentait une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Amère. Comme s'il était coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance d'Eir.

Était-il en train de tomber amoureux d'Eir? Oui. Cela prenait du temps. Etrangement cela le rassurait. L'apaisait. Oui. C'est bien cela. Il se sentait confiant par rapport à cette future relation. Et puisque son monstre savait qu'Eir était la femme qu'il recherchait... Autant l'accepter le plus tôt possible, non?

Son regard allait de Caius à Eir. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme, elle l'observait avec une pointe de peur. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter. Comme si son corps attendait une prochaine attaque.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi? Avait-elle peur de lui? Était-ce à cause de lui? Redoutait-elle sa colère? Est-ce que lui, ressentait de la colère envers l'humaine? Non. Pas du tout. Il était furieux contre lui, surtout. Eir avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était lui son âme-sœur. C'était sa faute à lui de n'avoir pas su décrypter ce qu'elle voulait lui transmettre. Et il s'en voulait beaucoup. Le fait qu'elle se sente agressée à cause de lui le mettait mal à l'aise. S'il avait su plutôt... Il aurait sans doute empêché Carlisle de la marquer. Il aurait pu la revendiquer comme convenu. Cependant, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le moment pour cela. Eir attendait un enfant de Carlisle et Aro ne pouvait pas les séparer. Il tenait tant à sauvegarder leur bonheur si fragile.

Alors le Volturi devait juste prendre son mal en patience afin de la récupérer. Il pourrait commencer la phase de séduction. Et inconsciemment, il était très impatient de la commencer.

"_ Vous aurais-je coupé la langue, mon frère? Fit Caius en souriant sournoisement."

Aro passa sa main dans les cheveux, le visage impassible. Il essaya de garder une voix calme et enjouée.

"_ Je suis seulement surpris que vous soyez au courant de ce... Détail, mon cher."

Le visage de Caius se décomposa. Aro aurait pu en rire mais se retient juste à temps. Bon... C'est vrai. Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas bien. Il venait de lui mentir bien qu'il considérait Caius comme son propre frère. Mais Aro aimait le rabaisser quand il le pouvait. Et quand l'occasion se présentait.

Oh oui. Il l'admettait, il était vilain. Mais il était ainsi. Aro ne supportait pas de perdre même face à un membre de sa famille. Que cela soit dans une joute verbale ou dans un duel au corps à corps. Le leader des Volturi lança un regard provoquant à son frère cadet qui affichait une mine assez surprise.

"_ Vous le saviez? S'étonna Caius."

Aro accentua son sourire comme pour confirmer sa réponse à la question du blond. L'époux d'Athénodora le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comme s'il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir par Aro.

Du coin de l'œil, le Maître des vampires vit Eir bouger de le sofa. L'air visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se déplaça jusqu'à elle, s'assit à côté d'elle et fit en touchant l'embryon d'une voix tendre. Même s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants, il voulait qu'Eir soit heureuse avant qu'elle ne devienne une vampire. Et puisqu'elle voulait avoir des enfants, il serait prêt à lui en donner et à les élever. Cette idée ne lui dérangeait plus autant qu'avant.

"_ Je ne chercherais pas à vous séparer. Nous prendrons notre temps pour apprendre à nous connaître. Et s'il vous plait, abandonnez cette idée d'avorter. J'aimerais prendre part à l'éducation de votre enfant, étant donné que je serais son beau-père."

Carlisle eut un sourire radieux tandis qu'Eir contempla Aro d'un regard nouveau. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Le vampire sentait qu'elle était en sécurité auprès de ces deux immortels. Auprès de son _cantante_ et de son âme-sœur. Le médecin mit sa main sur celle d'Aro qui fut rapidement recouvert par les deux mains de la jeune femme. Ses deux hommes percevaient très bien qu'elle était heureuse. Qu'elle irradiait de bonheur.

A ce contact, si simple et si attentionné, Aro vit les pensées de Carlisle. Et ce qu'il lui proposait était tentant. Très tentant... Il eut un doux sourire envers Eir et baisa son front comme s'il était déjà en couple avec elle.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent qu'une personne toquait à la porte.

"_ Ce doit être Marcus, indiqua Aro."

Et aussitôt dit, Marcus, Athénodora et une autre femme aux longs cheveux bruns entrèrent dans la pièce. Aro bondit sur ses jambes, se précipitant vers celle qu'il avait si longtemps perdu, et l'enlaça fraternellement. Il caressa ses cheveux, son visage et ses bras comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir sa sœur devant lui. Tout comme Marcus quelques heures plus tôt, Aro pensait que ce n'était qu'un mirage, une hallucination. Mais non. Ce n'était pas le cas. Didyme était vraiment là. Devant lui. Dans ses bras. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Didyme était en vie. Saine et sauve. Ses yeux lui piquèrent affreusement. Il était si heureux. Il sentit que sa petite sœur sanglotait contre son épaule tandis qu'il lui tapotait gentiment le dos.

"_ Je suis là, _mia principessa_ , soupira Aro en sentant les trémolos dans sa gorge. Je suis si heureux..."

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le Maître des Volturi guida Didyme par la main et la plaça juste en face d'Eir. La jeune humaine se leva et prit Didyme dans ses bras. Aro les serra toutes les deux et fit en déposant un baiser sur le front des deux femmes:

"_ Je suis vraiment l'homme le plus chanceux."

A présent qu'il avait Eir et Didyme en face de lui, il entrouvrit ses lèvres comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'important. Didyme gloussa suivit d'Eir. Et lentement un autre sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il venait de comprendre que l'idole d'Eir n'était qu'autre que Didyme. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle avait gardé ses cheveux aussi longs. Et il comprenait aussi une des raisons pour laquelle il se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

"_ Ne vous ai-je pas dit à quel point vous êtes étonnante, Eir? Murmura Aro au creux de l'oreille de la mortelle.

_ Je crains de ne pas m'en souvenir. Vous savez... Je n'ai pas une si grande mémoire que la vôtre, dit-elle en plaisantant.

_ Ça viendra. Je vous le promets, ma douce."

* * *

 _Avis? Doutes? Plaintes?_

 _Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre?_

 _N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite reviews, je ne mords pas! :p Et je serais ravie de vous répondre._


	35. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour! Bonsoir!**

 **Je vous mets la suite de ma fiction en espérant que l'histoire vous plait encore.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end, une bonne soirée et de bonnes fêtes de Pâques! J'espère que les cloches vous ont gâtés! :D**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 34:**

Didyme s'était installée sur le sofa, près d'Eir. Aro avait pris place dans un grand fauteuil en face du canapé. Sorah les avait rejoint et leur avait apporté des bouteilles de sang afin que les vampires puissent s'hydrater. Carlisle tenait toujours sa jeune épouse par la taille comme s'il avait ce besoin de la protéger. Caius se tenait près de la cheminée tandis qu'Athénodora se trouvait juste derrière lui, lui frottant le dos comme pour soulager une quelconque douleur. Et Marcus, lui, était dans un autre fauteuil, non loin de celui du leader des Volturi.

Cela faisait vingt ans qu'Eir et Didyme ne s'étaient pas vu, du coup, elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Enfin c'était surtout Eir qui faisait la conversation et Didyme la couvait du regard telle une mère regardant sa progéniture. La jeune humaine avait des gestes amples et rapides et sa voix montait dans les aigus tellement elle était excitée par ce qu'elle racontait. Lorsqu'elles n'eurent plus rien à se dire, Didyme s'adonna à coiffer la longue chevelure de la mortelle tout en souriant. L'Avalonienne jeta un coup d'œil à Aro et les retira rapidement tout en pouffant silencieusement. Le vieux vampire arqua élégamment son sourcil, d'un air parfaitement interrogateur. Et il remarqua avec une certaine jouissance quelques rougeurs sur le cou de l'humaine. Ses yeux glissèrent vers Carlisle qui l'observait aussi. Aro vit le médecin resserrer son étreinte sur Eir.

Carlisle était toujours aussi possessif bien qu'il venait de proposer à Aro de partager Eir. Le Volturi s'était mis à rêvasser sur les gestes qu'il pourrait faire une fois qu'il serait seul avec Eir et Carlisle. A cette vague pensée, il en frétilla d'impatience. Il se demandait si le vampire végétarien le gronderait s'il embrassait Eir devant eux... A cet instant...

Non. Il ne voulait pas mettre Eir dans l'embarras. Elle était en surmenage depuis qu'elle savait pour sa grossesse.

Le Maître des Volturi avait bien remarqué qu'Eir était plus sensible. Ses yeux étaient plus larmoyants. Et elle pleurait plus facilement. Ses émotions étaient à vifs. Après tout n'était-elle pas enceinte? Elle était sans cesse en proie à de nombreuses émotions telles que la tristesse, la joie ou l'impatience. Comme toute femme enceinte à vrai dire.

Les yeux rougeoyants du vieil immortel se reposèrent sur sa sœur et son âme-sœur. Didyme s'amusait beaucoup à son activité. Il trouvait qu'elle se contrôlait parfaitement en compagnie des humains malgré le fait qu'elle soit restée longtemps déshydrater. A chaque fois qu'il voyait une parcelle de sa peau avec une cicatrice... Il grognait... Et il imaginait avoir les responsables pour les faire souffrir de la même manière qu'ils avaient fait sur Didyme. Carlisle avait mis une de ses mains sur la petite bosse qu'avait Eir sur son ventre. Et il ne cessait de sourire. Heureux.

Carlisle, Aro et Eir avaient longuement discuter. Et l'humaine avait abandonné l'idée d'avorter. Elle était heureuse de le garder même après avoir pensé à le tuer. Aro tout comme Carlisle savait qu'Eir ne voulait pas vraiment le faire. Elle l'avait crié haut et fort qu'elle voulait fonder une famille. Et les deux vampires se doutaient bien qu'elle aurait pu s'en vouloir si jamais elle avait mené son projet à terme. Chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Fort heureusement. Tout son entourage sentait qu'elle regrettait d'avoir prononcé ces mots mais comme l'avait dit Aro, s'ils faisaient attention à elle, l'enfant ne risquerait rien. Eir décréta alors que personne, à part son entourage, ne devait savoir qu'elle était enceinte.

"_ Véleda, Birgit et Yseult le savent, ma douce, répondit Aro très suavement. Et peut-être l'ont-elles dit aux autres Conseillers."

La mine réjouit de la mortelle perdit rapidement son éclat. Aro pouvait la comprendre. Elle avait peur pour son enfant et elle voulait le protéger, comme toute mère qui se respecte.

"_ Il est inutile de se tracasser pour cela, _mia cara_ , reprit le souverain. Véleda a dû prévenir Yseult et Birgit de ne rien dire."

Soudainement, Marcus se racla la gorge comme s'il voulait prendre la parole. Il attira toute l'attention des vampires et de l'Avalonienne sur lui. Il prit la lettre qu'avait écrite Vladimir et la tendit à Aro. Les iris du frère de Didyme s'assombrirent, sombre de colère. De haine. Il avait du mal à garder son calme. D'ailleurs, il froissa le papier. Tout d'un coup, il perçut une odeur de peur. Il se retenait de grogner. Il ne supportait plus de la voir dans cet état. Il voulait l'emmener loin de toutes menaces afin qu'elle ne puisse plus avoir peur. A chaque fois qu'elle angoissait, il angoissait. Quand elle se sentait menacée, il se mettait en position de défense. Lorsqu'elle paniquait, il sentait qu'il perdait son calme. Il n'avait plus le contrôle sur ses émotions et cela le rendait fou. Et Carlisle faisait de même. Tous les deux étaient sur le qui-vive.

Vivement qu'Eir accouche pour ne plus supporter ses changements d'humeurs. Cela irritait Aro mais aussi Caius et la plupart des vampires de la garde.

"_ Nous devrions nous occuper de la création d'une garde personnelle pour vous et votre époux, déclara Aro en s'adressant à Eir. Et aussi ce petit être qui grandit dans votre corps.

_ Les seuls gardes que j'accepterais seront des Avaloniens. _Que des Avaloniens_ , souligna-t-elle. D'ailleurs j'en ai déjà quelques-uns que vous connaissez. Comme Sorah, Bran, Katell, Kay et Celiburn."

A l'entente de ses deux derniers prénoms, Marcus tressaillit. Et Aro poussa un long sifflement haineux. Ce qui surprit toute leur assemblée. Eir arqua un sourcil et son âme-sœur ne put retenir un gémissement. Pourquoi affichait-elle de telle réaction? Son monstre n'attendait qu'une chose: lui sauter dessus. Lui dévorer les lèvres. La caresser. Toucher ses courbes si généreuses. Rien que d'y penser, il avait le venin à la bouche.

 _Mon dieu! Qu'elle est belle!_ Fit sa petite voix intérieure.

Mais Aro ne perdit pas le nord cependant il eut le droit à des regards soupçonneux de la part de quelques-uns de ses gardes. Et il lui semblait que Jane était... Légèrement jalouse.

"_ Vous avez besoin d'une garde personnelle. Vous êtes mon âme-sœur. Ma moitié. Si je vous perds, je me perdrais aussi."

Ces mots avaient claqués comme d'un fouet sur le sol. Eir secoua négativement de la tête puis regarda ses pieds. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux vers Aro qu'elle répondit d'une voix sérieuse:

"_ Soit. Il ne faut pas que les Conseillers se doutent que j'ai une protection de votre part, Aro. Vous n'êtes pas encore admis comme alliés des Avaloniens... Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi..."

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspends mais il était facile pour les vampires de la compléter. Le Volturi eut un sourire bienveillant. Il se leva, se dirigea d'un pas léger vers Eir, et baisa son front comme si l'humaine avait fait une bonne action.

 _Embrasse-la..._ , Chantonna la voix.

"_ Maintenant nous devons parler de choses plus... Fâcheuses. N'est-ce pas Marcus? Fit Aro en retournant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil."

Il entendit une légère exclamation de la part d'Eir. Comme si elle était déçue par quelque chose. Peut-être avait-elle voulu en avoir plus? Il frissonna rien qu'à cette pensée. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû l'embrasser comme sa petite voix intérieure lui disait de faire. Mais comme à son habitude, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

"_ Oui."

Il y eut un silence. Tous se regardaient mais n'osaient commencer la conversation. Aro, qui était un beau parleur et un bon orateur, se pinça les lèvres et eut un léger trac avant de prendre la parole. Il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Eir. Il se tourna donc vers Sorah et lui demanda:

"_ Pouvez-vous amener vos amis? Cela les concerne. Une garde personnelle doit tout savoir des décisions de leur Maîtresse."

Cette fois-ci, son regard glissa vers Eir, qui fronça les sourcils. Son visage se fit soucieux. Ses lèvres, si pulpeuses, étaient légèrement pincées. Didyme arrêta son passe-temps et lâcha les cheveux de la mortelle en lui disant doucement "c'est fini". Eir la remercia d'un signe de tête.

"_ Puis-je savoir ce qu'il en retourne? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Vous êtes peut-être mon âme-sœur mais vous n'avez aucun ordre à donner à une Avalonienne.

_ Pourtant vous venez d'accepter la garde que je vous ai aimablement conseillé, fit doucereusement Aro."

Son sourire était narquois. Pourquoi devait-elle sans cesse critiquer ses ordres? Ce n'est pas que cela l'agaçait mais il trouvait qu'elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

"_ Sorah reste une Avalonienne, j'en conviens, ma douce, cependant, elle est aussi une immortelle. Elle est sous mes ordres."

Eir fit une moue boudeuse qu'Aro trouva mignonne. Il tapota sa cuisse avec sa main pour dire à Eir de le rejoindre. Elle cligna des paupières assez surprise par sa demande. Et elle la refusa d'un mouvement de tête. Mais le frère de Didyme nota qu'elle était bien tentée de le faire... S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde dans la pièce, elle aurait pu le faire. D'ailleurs, Aro vit que Carlisle la poussait délicatement vers le roi.

"_ Je suis trop âgée pour être sur vos genoux.

_ Et vous ne l'êtes pas assez par rapport à mon âge."

Aro et Eir se confrontèrent du regard comme pour voir lequel des deux allaient abandonner la partie en premier. La jeune femme leva son menton en l'air de telle façon à ce que le vampire se sente... Comme dire... Offensé par cet air faussement méprisant? Mais cela ne fit qu'attiser l'envie de la posséder. Elle ignorait complètement comment les sens du leader des Volturi étaient en ébullition.

"_ Allez-vous cesser de jouter? Demanda Caius, impatient."

Aro poussa un long soupir, réellement déçu de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait, leva la lettre en l'air et déclara d'un ton formel:

"_ Vladimir vous invite à faire le ménage par vous-même."

Il fit une pause.

"_ J'ai comme l'impression qu'il veut que vous vous corrompiez toute seule.

_ Cela ne se fera pas. Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point-là. A-t-il dit autre chose?

_ Oui. Les noms des clans qui vous ont trahi."

Eir pâlit à une vitesse fulgurante mais elle reprit rapidement contenance. Elle l'affronta du regard et attendit la suite de la conversation.

"_ Maintenant j'aimerais que vous nous expliquiez le plan que vous avez concocté en écrivant cette lettre, reprit Aro. Vous avez commencé à me l'expliquer mais vous n'aviez pas terminé votre récit."

La jeune femme s'humecta les lèvres en sentant tous les regards des immortels sur elle. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Caius comme si elle craignait qu'il ne la frappe encore. Le concerné se rembrunit face au malaise de la mortelle. Athenodora posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son époux. Automatiquement, les muscles de Caius se détendirent.

"_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, je comptais sur vous ou sur Marcus pour me livrer aux Roumains, ainsi ils vous auraient remis Didyme. Vu que Père n'avait pas retenu mon idée sur le fait de contaminer mon sang, j'ai pensé à me mettre une puce qui vous permettrait de me géolocaliser."

Aro avait ses coudes sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et ses mains formaient un triangle juste devant ses lèvres. Il réfléchissait. Eir avait eu une bonne idée. Une excellente idée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela plus tôt?

"_ Non."

Ce non catégorique venait de Carlisle. Il observait Aro comme si c'était l'homme à abattre. Le Volturi leva les mains en l'air afin de l'apaiser.

"_ Je pense que vous avez eu une bonne idée. En agissant rapidement, elle pourrait réussir à tromper la vigilance des Roumains. Et elle serait de retour chez toi, Carlisle, pour l'accouchement.

_ Vous plaisantez, j'espère? S'exclama Marcus en se redressant sur son siège.

_ Non. Pas du tout, dit Aro, très sérieusement.

_ Vous venez de convaincre Eir de ne plus avorter et vous servez la chose la plus précieuse au monde à vos ennemis? Continua l'époux de Didyme.

_ Si nous agissons vite, en moins de quinze jours cette affaire sera du passé. Eir sera débarrassée de cette menace, appuya le leader du clan royal. Et tout le monde sera en paix.

_ Si, comme vous le dites, on peut le régler en moins de deux semaines, je vous suis, Aro, intervient l'humaine d'une voix déterminée.

_ Eir, tu n'es pas sérieuse? Fit Carlisle.

_ Et toi, tu remplaceras Marcus ou Aro, pour libérer Esmé, ajouta-t-elle, fidèle à elle-même."

Carlisle bondit sur ses jambes et s'activa à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Sorah et les autres Avaloniens. Tout le monde était là. Aucuns n'étaient absents. Celiburn se tenait droit tout comme Bran. Katell adressa un sourire à Eir, rassurant, que l'épouse de Carlisle lui rendit. Et Kay n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur ses pieds, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se tenir en place. Marcus fronça les sourcils puis claqua rageusement de la langue, comme pour dire son mécontentement. Aro quitta son siège pour se diriger vers Celiburn. Il lui tendit la lettre de Vladimir et demanda:

"_ Votre Maîtresse a eu une correspondance secrète avec l'un de nos ennemis respectifs. Et voici sa réponse. Celiburn... Auriez-vous l'obligeance de lire le passage où Vladimir évoque les noms des traîtres, s'il vous plaît?"

Les yeux de Celiburn lut rapidement et silencieusement la missive. Les vampires virent sa mâchoire se crisper. Ses muscles se tétaniser. Il prit son temps pour retrouver une respiration calme et récita:

"_ _Les Avaloniens que nous retenons ne sont que des traîtres. D'ailleurs ils appartiennent aux clans Tan et Glyn. J'ai traité avec leur chef de clan en personne. Peut-être les connaissiez-vous? Camall, une petite personne trapue, ressemblant plus à un nain qu'un humain et qui dégage une odeur constante de transpiration. Et Bhàtair. Un homme ayant le visage assez détaché et_ _calculateur._

_ Autant Camall, je sentais qu'il n'était pas très... Net. Autant Bhàtair... Il m'avait semblé qu'il était plus sage..., fit Eir, soucieuse. Je soupçonnais vraiment Jillian et Dian d'en faire parti aussi...

_ Ce n'est pas fini, ma douce, interrompit Aro en se tournant très légèrement vers Eir. Celiburn continuez, je vous prie. A... _Il y avait deux hommes_."

Le forgeron prit une autre aspiration comme pour lui donner du courage. Il garda une voix calme et contrôlée. Sûr de lui.

"_ _Il y avait deux autres hommes. L'un s'appelait Kay et l'autre, un peu plus âgé, Celiburn."_

L'épouse de Carlisle se redressa brutalement. Elle bondit sur ses jambes, traversa la pièce afin de se planter devant Celiburn. Bran fit un mouvement de recul, surpris par cette révélation. Katell s'était tournée vers le concernée, les bras croisée, le pied droit frappant furieusement le sol, l'air de dire qu'elle attendait des explications. Et Kay... Kay avait l'air d'être concentré par quelque chose.

"_ Ce n'est pas vrai? Dit-elle d'une voix faible."

Elle lui arracha la lettre des mains et la lut, n'attendant pas la réponse de son "ami". Aro sentait qu'elle était sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Il vint près d'elle et lui frotta le dos, d'une manière bien trop intime. Ce qui provoqua des froncements de sourcils interrogateurs ou à moitié choqué de la part des Avaloniens. Elle revint en face de Celiburn et répéta d'une voix blanche:

"_ Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas?"

Puis elle virevolta vers Aro et elle continua sur sa lancée mais d'une voix plus aiguë. Plus stridente.

"_ Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que je devais me méfier des dires de Vladimir? Je ne le crois pas! Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge!

_ Ah ça, je suis bien d'accord, appuya Marcus. Cependant nous devons considérer ces propos. Si cela se trouve... Il y a une part de vérité."

Ce fut Marcus qui se déplaça vers eux en compagnie de Caius. Il tendit sa main à Aro qui la prit d'une manière solennelle. Ses yeux se voilèrent mais sa lèvres se pincèrent, dubitatif. Puis il s'adressa à Celiburn:

"_ Lors de notre réunion dans votre refuge... J'ai cru entendre que vos boucliers pouvaient être détruit par un trop plein d'émotions, n'est-ce pas?"

Le forgeron avait compris où le vampire voulait en venir. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et Aro saisit la main brusquement, n'entendant pas que l'humain la tende vers lui. Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux s'absentèrent. Longuement. Eir avait l'impression que le roi examinait, fouillait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sous sa main. Aro se redressa lentement, majestueusement et observa son âme-sœur. Ses yeux étaient accueillants. Rassurant. L'Avalonienne comprit alors que Celiburn était innocenté. Inconsciemment, sa main se posa sur sa poitrine soulagée. Elle esquissa un sourire qui se fana rapidement. Trop brusquement au goût d'Aro.

Tout d'un coup, le frère de Didyme vit Eir se jeter sur lui, s'utilisant comme un bouclier humain. Aro eut peur. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir. Mais là, il tremblait sans aucune raison. Tout se passa très vite. Le vampire aperçut un bras, puis une main armée d'un saïs traverser leurs deux corps. Automatiquement, il tâta le torse d'Eir, craignant pour sa vie que pour la sienne. Eir était bien plus importante que lui. Lui, il pouvait s'en remettre mais elle? Elle n'était qu'une humaine. Cependant il n'y avait pas de blessure. Pas d'écoulement de sang... Il en fut soulagé. Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était les tremblements de la jeune humaine. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur ce qui se passait, Kay était à terre maintenu par Bran. Il avait lâché son arme.

"_ Où sont-ils passé? Demanda Caius, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Ah... Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont toujours dans la pièce, ils sont seulement invisible, indiqua Sorah, précipitamment. Vu que ma Maîtresse ne contrôle pas complètement son pouvoir, ils réapparaîtront dans peu de temps."

Aro glissa une main sous le menton de la jeune femme et leva lentement son visage vers lui. Elle le regardait avec une certaine gêne. Le vampire trouvait qu'ils étaient trop proche l'un de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils allaient réapparaître aux yeux de tous mais il avait une monstrueuse envie de l'embrasser. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait mettre, il posa ses lèvres froides sur celles d'Eir. Il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre. Il commença à quitter cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque les lèvres de braise de l'humaine bougèrent contre les siennes. Il crut qu'il allait mourir. C'était une explosion de saveur. Le roi perçut qu'Eir avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou. Sa petite voix intérieure était folle de joie. Son monstre, lui par contre, en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Mais Aro était confiant. Bientôt il aura le droit de la caresser dans les moindres recoins de son être. De son corps. Il en frissonna. Et lentement la mortelle et l'immortel se détachèrent.

"_ Ah! Enfin vous voilà! S'exclama l'aïeul d'Eir, soulagé."

Aro jeta un coup d'œil sur son corps pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un de ses membres qui manquait à l'appel. Non. C'est bon. Il était entier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eir qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il vérifia une seconde fois si elle n'était pas blessée. Il n'y avait pas de trace de sang donc il put respirer à nouveau. Elle mit une mèche derrière ses cheveux et reprit sa place sur le sofa. Légèrement... Vidée... Elle était très pâle et Aro s'inquiéta de son état.

"_ J'imagine que toi, tu fait réellement parti des traîtres..., fit Eir, d'une voix tranchante tout en regardant Kay."

Kay ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il cracha aux pieds de la jeune femme. Bran lui donna un violent coup sur la tête. Le brun éclata de rire puis fit:

"_ Que tu es naïve, ma pauvre fille...

_ Tais-toi! S'exclama Katell.

_ Laisse-le parler, dit Eir. J'ai envie de l'entendre. Une dernière fois."

Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur Aro, qui comprit parfaitement le message. Il esquissa un sourire, ravi qu'Eir lui fasse aussi confiance que cela. Ces mots étaient plutôt encourageants bien qu'il savait ce qui se cachait derrière ça. Carlisle avait les yeux sombres. Son visage d'habitude si calme, si serein, était étrangement lisse.

"_ Vous avez tous été bien naïfs... Vous pensez réellement que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des barrières de protection à La Roche Maurice?"

Eir se raidit brusquement tandis que Carlisle mit un de ses bras autour de la taille de son épouse. La jeune femme grimaça de dégoût. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. D'un coup elle écrasa les doigts de Kay sans aucuns remords. Des craquements d'os se firent entendre. Sorah ne cilla pas. Ne bougea pas. Elle se tenait immobile comme une statue, sans expression.

"_ Tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'atteindre. J'ai failli réussir..."

Les yeux d'Eir auraient pu l'enflammer. Le brûler sur place. Une aura menaçante, sombre, enveloppait la jeune femme. La commissure de ses lèvres tiquait sans cesse. Elle voulait le tuer. Cela se voyait. Cela se sentait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour éviter de le tuer sur place. Elle ferma les yeux et trouva une sérénité après avoir longuement respirer. Elle ne pouvait plus se conduire ainsi. Elle devait seulement rendre un jugement. Kay l'avait trahi. Avait trahi son peuple en s'alliant avec les lycanthropes. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, ce fut une autre personne qui s'emporta contre l'Avalonien.

"_ Ordure! S'exclama Carlisle en prenant Kay par le col de son sweat."

Il le poussa jusqu'au mur. Eir s'était précipitée pour le retenir. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire contre un vampire? Carlisle avait toujours été un pacifique. Et là, le voir aussi furieux faisait peur à sa jeune épouse. Elle entoura la taille de son amant de ses bras.

"_ Lâche-le, murmura-t-elle. Je t'en prie. Lâche-le."

Le médecin émit un long grognement. Non pas contre Eir mais bien à l'attention de Kay. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment envie de le tuer de ses mains. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'éprouverait aucun regret. Il serra le cou fragile de cet humain. Non. Il n'aura aucun regret pour ce meurtre.

"_ Carlisle, lâche-le. Ne lui donne pas raison! S'exclama Eir en le serrant plus fortement contre elle."

Le vampire végétarien n'arrêtait pas de feuler, grogner contre sa proie. Oui. Kay était sa proie. Et il était bien capable de l'éradiquer si une certaine personne se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il hésitait clairement à lui obéir. Kay méritait de mourir. Il pouvait très bien s'en débarrasse discrètement, loin des yeux d'Eir. Personne ne le saurait à part les vampires.

"_ Non. Si tu fais cela, les Conseillers ne voudront plus vous écouter. Je t'en prie, Carlisle. Ressaisis-toi!"

Le vampire lâcha l'humain à contre-coeur. Kay fut rapidement immobilisé par Bran et Katell. Sorah ne cessait de l'observer, totalement impassible. Comme il était devenu un parfait étranger. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Sorah le fixait avec une telle intensité que le prisonnier crut qu'elle allait lui arracher sa tête. L'Avalonien essaya de soutenir son regard. En vain. Il le baissa aussitôt vers le sol.

Quant à Carlisle, il fut forcé par Eir de se réinstaller sur le sofa. Elle se mit même sur ses genoux afin d'éviter qu'il ne se jette une nouvelle fois sur Kay.

Par contre, Aro n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Il jubilait en son fort intérieur. Carlisle avait failli tuer un humain. Juste devant leurs yeux. Il devait bien admettre que depuis que Carlisle avait marqué sa dulcinée, il n'était plus aussi pacifique que cela. Il était un peu plus sanguin. Et là, le fait d'avoir vu le médecin - le défendeur des humains - s'emporter sur un mortel lui faisait sourire. Carlisle allait devoir admettre sa bête noire, son vampire sanguinaire et cruel, et commencer à abandonner son régime alimentaire basé sur le sang animal pour celui des bipèdes.

Et tout cela, c'était grâce à Eir.

Grâce à son sang.

Eir remarqua l'enthousiasme du vieux vampire et le foudroya du regard. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

* * *

 _Avis? Doutes? Plaintes? Suggestions?_

 _N'hésitez plus, l'auteure a besoin de votre avis! C'est toujours encourageant! :) Merci d'avance!_


	36. Chapitre 35

**Coucou!**

 **Bon je sais j'ai une semaine de retard, mais bon, je vais me rattraper en postant la suite! :p**

 **Jugement, révélation et complot sont en premier plan dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Nat087. Je suis ravie que ma fiction de te plaise! :) J'espère que je répondrai à tes attentes pour ce nouveau chapitre. :) Et merci aussi à ma petite SnowWhite. :)**

 **Bonne lecture! Bon week-end! Bonne soirée! (ou bonne journée suivant l'heure à laquelle vous le lisez) et bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui le sont. Bandes de veinards! :p**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 35:**

Un silence pesant s'était fait dans la salle de réunion. Les Conseillers Avaloniens se tenaient d'un côté de la table tandis que les trois rois des vampires s'étaient installés de l'autre côté. Au bout de la table, Eir s'affichait debout, les mains appuyées contre la paroi de la table. Les trois traîtres étaient entourés par Jane, Alec, Bran, Katell et Sorah. Véleda avait un air plutôt satisfait. Birgit et Yseult, quant à elles, gardaient un visage dénué d'expression. Neutre. Elles prenaient leur rôle avec sérieux. Maedoc et Kieran affichaient une moue perplexe, soucieuse. Ils étaient tous profondément surpris par ces révélations. L'absence de Jillian et Dian était voulu. Vu le dérangement qu'ils avaient mis lors de la dernière réunion, Eir n'aurait pas eu la patience de les maîtriser. Au pire, si jamais, ils venaient à l'improviste, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Aro, Marcus et Caius. Carlisle était debout, à côté d'elle, tandis que Celiburn était de l'autre côté. Ainsi elle déclarait officiellement ses deux Conseillers attitrés. Celiburn pour les Avaloniens, et Carlisle pour les vampires. Mais pour le moment, Carlisle n'avait pas l'autorisation. Il n'avait donc pas le droit à la parole.

Des traîtres parmi les Conseillers? Qui l'aurait cru?

Eir foudroyait Bhàtair, Camall et Kay du regard. Comme pour leur dire qu'elle n'approuvait guère leur acte. Leur traîtrise. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Aro qui lui fit un signe de tête afin de lui donner le feu vert pour son discours. Elle prit une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage.

"_ Je vous ai demandé de nous réunir aujourd'hui pour vous déclarer que je prendrais non pas un Conseiller mais deux. Qui cela? Carlisle et Celiburn. Carlisle parce qu'il est un Immortel et nous permettra à mieux connaître leur communauté. Et lui, devra rendre compte pour les Volturi afin que les vampires puissent nous connaître, eux aussi, sous un nouveau jour. Puis j'ai choisi Celiburn parce qu'il me semble assez juste pour ce rôle. Et enfin... Le vrai but de cette réunion... C'est pour juger Camall du clan Tan, Bhàtair du clan Glyn et Kay du clan Nominoe.

_ Pour quoi sont-ils jugés? Demanda Meadoc, sérieusement.

_ Pour quoi? Répéta Caius en perdant rapidement son calme."

Eir claqua sa langue rageusement en guise d'avertissement. Son aïeul lui adressa un bref regard, bougea un peu sur sa chaise comme s'il avait été piqué par une mouche, et reprit avec calme:

"_ Je suis au courant de la haine que Kay nous porte. Je lui ai enlevé ses parents. Je ne m'en excuserais pas. Et je ne souhaite pas son pardon. Je suis comme tout prédateur, j'ai besoin de chasser. Et il se trouve que je suis tombé _malencontreusement_ sur eux.

_ Malencontreusement? Espèce de connard! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi..., cracha Kay en tentant de s'échapper de l'emprise de Sorah."

Le traître Avalonien voulut se précipiter vers le Volturi mais fut rapidement maintenu par Sorah.

"_ Si j'avais été au courant que la descendance de Creiwy était aussi la mienne, je n'aurais jamais touché à un cheveu d'un membre de votre communauté, reprit Caius en fixant un à un les Conseillers. Il y a quelques heures, Marcus nous a amené une lettre de Vladimir qui indiquait les noms des traîtres. Et Kay a voulu attenté à la vie de mon frère, Aro, et par la même occasion, celle de votre future Maîtresse d'Avalon, Eir. Une chance que ma descendante ait pu sauver Aro autrement ce vaurien ne serait certainement pas en vie à l'heure qu'il est."

Eir acquiesça lentement de la tête comme pour remercier Caius pour ces explications. Elle tourna son regard vers les chefs de clan et demanda:

"_ Avez-vous des questions à leur poser? Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de quelques éclaircissements, vous ne pensez pas?

_ Oui, admit Kieran en opinant. La première question qui me vient à l'esprit est: Pourquoi? Pourquoi nous avoir fait cela? Qu'est-ce que nous vous avons fait pour que vous vous soyez éloignés de la Lumière de Ceridwen?"

Bhàtair garda le silence. Sa mâchoire était serrée. Crispée. Il n'en démordrait pas. Il fixait Eir d'un air hautain mais la jeune femme fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il essayait de la mettre en rogne. Elle sentit la main de Carlisle se presser contre son épaule et automatiquement, ses muscles se détendirent. Elle lui donna un sourire réconfortant. Au moins, elle avait son époux auprès d'elle pour la soutenir. Puis son regard alla à son âme-sœur qui l'observait avec beaucoup de tendresse. L'humaine savait qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour elle. Elle voulut poser sa main sur celle du roi mais elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'Aro était son âme-soeur, son compagnon d'éternité. Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres traîtres apprennent la vérité sur leur lien.

De toute manière, elle était bien consciente que si elle perdait Aro ou Carlisle, elle se perdrait aussi. Comme l'avait si bien dit le frère de Didyme quelques heures plus tôt.

Eir sentait que Bhàtair était celui qui en savait le plus. Camall, comme à son habitude, tremblait comme une feuille. La jeune Avalonienne était certaine qu'il était à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Elle se demandait encore la raison pour laquelle il avait été élu chef de son clan alors qu'il ne savait même pas émettre une opinion de lui-même. Et Kay tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'emprise de Sorah. Elle les observa tous les deux. Sa gorge se noua. Eir savait que Sorah était amoureuse de Kay. Et c'était réciproque pour l'humain. Cependant il avait décidé de la haïr lorsqu'il a su qu'elle était devenue une Immortelle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'elle restait toujours la même personne même si elle était devenue une vampire? Eir soupira. Même si elle avait eu des envies de meurtres envers Kay, il restait son ami. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela se dégénère autant? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit une descendante de Ceridwen? Ne pouvait-elle pas être une humaine normale?

Non. Elle n'était rien de tout cela. Elle était née pour régner sur Avalon. Même si ce rôle ne l'enchantait guère, elle l'acceptait de l'endosser. Eir fera tout son possible pour pouvoir mettre les Avaloniens en sécurité.

Camall était trop peureux pour avoir des informations sur leurs ennemis cependant la future Maîtresse d'Avalon savait qu'elle pouvait le faire parler. Elle pourrait demander à Caius de le torturer pendant quelques heures. Cela ne la gênerait pas. Elle faisait cela pour sauver les vies d'autres Avaloniens. C'était son devoir de les protéger et de punir les renégats, n'est-ce pas?

Certes, elle n'ira pas jusqu'à se salir les mains cependant... Cela la démangeait affreusement. Etait-elle vraiment comme Caius? A vouloir verser le sang pour que ses adversaires comprennent que c'était elle l'autorité? La suprématie? La royauté? Eir pouvait compter sur son aïeul pour la sale besogne comme pour Aro même si elle n'osait pas réellement leur demander de vive-voix. Mais ils le savaient. Ils le feraient sans même lui demander son avis. Elle savait qu'ils prendraient la meilleure décision pour eux, pour elle. C'était ce qui comptait.

"_ Je vous prierais de leur répondre avant que nous passons à des choses plus sérieuses, fit Eir d'une voix menaçante."

A l'entente de ceci, Caius se redressa sur sa chaise et souriait sadiquement à l'attention des prisonniers. Vraiment, Eir savait menacée. Il devra se souvenir qu'elle pourrait leur être utile lorsqu'ils rendront un jugement à Volterra. Cela pourrait mettre un peu de piment dans leur existence. Il était sûr qu'Aro ne verra aucun inconvénient à cette petite requête. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au leader des Volturi pour voir que celui-ci était complètement subjugué par les courtes interventions de l'humaine. Maintenant il savait que le lien entre Eir et Aro était entre de se consolider. Son regard glissa vers Marcus qui ne cessait d'observer les traîtres. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. Son visage exprimait clairement de la déception. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il y aurait des traîtres parmi les Avaloniens. Comme quoi, les traîtres c'était comme les insectes, ça s'infiltre partout.

"_ Vous seriez capable de les torturer? Demanda Yseult avec surprise."

La dirigeante du clan Llyr était surtout scandalisée par les paroles d'Eir.

"_ S'ils ne coopèrent pas, je serais contrainte de passer à autre chose. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont piégé plusieurs des nôtres afin de se rapprocher des Roumains. Mais si vous avez une autre solution, je suis toute ouïe cependant le temps nous ait compté."

Il y eut un long silence. Kieran reporta son attention sur ces deux anciens Conseillers. Il affichait une moue sceptique. Néanmoins, ses yeux étaient durs et sévères comme l'acier.

"_ J'approuve l'idée d'Eir, dit-il. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Nous avons besoin de réponse. Pas dans une semaine. Un mois ou une année. Il nous les faut maintenant."

Véleda opina de la tête comme pour appuyer les propos de Kieran. Puis Birgit, Yseult et Maedoc suivirent. Ensuite, les Conseillers regardèrent Celiburn et Carlisle. Attendant leur avis sur la décision à prendre.

"_ Je suis pour, déclara le forgeron, sereinement."

Carlisle s'humecta les lèvres. Eir savait qu'il était contre la violence. Elle respecterait son choix. Comme toujours. Elle leva les yeux vers son époux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et se scellèrent. Dans ses prunelles ambrées, l'humaine vit que le vampire était prêt à tout pour la protéger. Son cœur fit un bond dans la poitrine. Touchée.

"_ Tous les Immortels me connaissent en tant que vampire pacifique... Mais depuis que je suis avec Eir, et depuis que je sais qu'elle coure le risque de mourir par les lycanthropes, les Roumains et vous, dit-il en s'adressant à Camall, Bhàtair et Kay. Je ne peux être insensible face à cela. Alors... Oui. Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger mon épouse."

Un rire moqueur et rempli de mépris résonna dans la pièce. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kay qui se tordait de rire. Il était presque sur le sol tellement il se tenait les côtes.

"_ Ton épouse? Votre mariage n'était qu'une mascarade, tu veux dire!"

Aro, qui avait ses mains posées sur la table, les retira rapidement cependant Eir crut entendre un léger crissement d'ongle sur le bois. Apparemment, le roi n'avait pas apprécié la remarque que l'Avalonien sur le couple. Sur _son_ couple! Car même s'il ne s'affichait pas avec eux, Aro était là dans leur esprit. Dans leur cœur. Carlisle se retenait, quant à lui, de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Kay. Sa main était toujours sur l'épaule de sa dulcinée mais elle commençait peu à peu à s'incruster dans la chair de la mortelle.

"_ Peut-être l'êtes-vous officieusement mais vous ne l'êtes pas officiellement, reprit-il avec un sourire narquois.

_ Je vais vraiment me le faire, dit Caius, assez bas pour que les vampires puissent entendre. Il va vraiment me sentir passer...

_ Calmez-vous mon frère..., fit Aro alors qu'il s'occupait à compter les fissures qu'il y avait sur les poudres du plafond."

Cela l'aidait à garder son calme mais si Kay continuait à l'énerver, il n'était pas sûr que "l'ami" d'Eir allait survivre dans les prochaines minutes. Caius le regarda et vit l'activité de son frère. Il l'imita. Et cela l'apaisa... A moitié. Il sera vraiment apaisé lorsqu'il ne verra plus leurs têtes.

"_ Je te remercie pour cette déclaration, Kay, souligna Eir en souriant à pleine dent."

Un nouveau silence les accueillit. La future Maîtresse d'Avalon fit mine de réfléchir. Carlisle se pencha, afin de lui murmurer quelque chose de pertinent. Elle fronça les sourcils, soucieuses. Elle le regarda attentivement.

"_ Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir faire cela? Demanda l'humaine, pensivement."

Eir n'avait pas envie de mettre à dos sa famille. Elle savait qu'Alice et Jasper resteraient auprès d'elle au cas où mais pour ce qui était des deux autres couples... Elle avait quand même des doutes. Bella et Edward ne lui avaient pas semblé être contre elle. Ni Emmett d'ailleurs. Cependant pour Rosalie, même si elle ne dégageait pas d'animosité envers elle, Eir avait senti qu'elle n'était pas franche avec la mortelle.

"_ J'en suis certain. Je veux des réponses."

Les trois rois avaient esquissé un sourire en entendant la proposition de Carlisle. Les Volturi n'avaient jamais pensé à ce que le médecin - cet amoureux des humains - ait envie de faire cela. Son regard se focalisa sur les traîtres et Eir déclara:

"_ Puisque vous ne voulez pas nous répondre, nous allons vous forcer à le faire. Voyez-vous... Carlisle est médecin... Il peut vous faire mal sans pour autant... Vous tuer..."

Elle laissa planer sa phrase. Aro et Caius ne purent qu'accentuer leur sourire. Marcus restait stoïque bien qu'il était toujours aussi attentif.

"_ Cela ne m'enchante guère de prononcer ces mots... Et cela me chagrine vraiment de devoir passer par là. Mais je me dois de protéger ma communauté même lorsque leurs membres décident de se retourner contre elle. C'est mon rôle. Et je l'accepte... Donc... Je pense que nous devrions commencer par Camall. Qu'en pensez-vous?"

Camall s'effondra sur le sol. Choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Eir le choisisse. Elle aurait pu prendre Bhàtair puisqu'il savait plus de choses sur les Roumains. Mais elle l'avait choisi car elle savait qu'il était faible et qu'il parlerait en premier. Il jeta un regard à Bhàtair, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais le chef du clan Glyn ne lui adressa aucune parole, aucun soutien. Camall était seul.

Maedoc, Véleda, Birgit et Kieran acquiescèrent de la tête. Yseult observa Eir avec stupéfaction. Bran et Katell prirent chacun un bras de Camall afin de le relever.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Eir était seule dans la salle de réunion. Carlisle avait rejoint Bran et Katell pour commencer la séance de torture. Rien que d'y penser cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle ne comprenait pas le choix de son époux. Enfin si! Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour elle, pour leur enfant mais elle ne demandait pas tant.

Trois coups furent toqués à la porte.

"_ Entrez."

La future Maîtresse d'Avalon vit Kieran rentrer dans la salle. Il s'installa près de la jeune femme. Son visage exprimait une certaine anxiété. Il devait avoir dans la soixantaine. Peut-être plus.

"_ Je voulais vous parler, Eir. En tête à tête.

_ Je vous écoute."

Kieran hésita un moment avant de prendre la parole. Il posa ses mains sur la table comme si ce geste allait lui donner du courage.

"_ Seena, votre mère, avait un frère. Un grand frère. Les parents favorisaient Seena puisqu'elle était la future Maîtresse d'Avalon mais pas leur fils. Il enviait beaucoup sa sœur. A un tel point qu'il avait appris à la détester. A la haïr. Il passait son temps à la maudire. Votre mère ne comprenait pas cette animosité envers elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il la déteste autant. Alors elle a essayé de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle a réussi après quelques longues années. Et une relation plus forte entre eux s'était créée. Mais entre temps... Seena a rencontré mon fils, Yann. Il était devenu l'un des protecteurs de votre mère. Les protecteurs ont le devoir de servir et de protéger la descendance de Ceridwen. Et ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Lorsque son frère l'apprit, il entra dans une colère noire. Cet amour réanimait la haine qu'il avait eu pour sa propre sœur. Alors un soir où Yann était en mission, le frère de votre mère a pris son apparence et... Il a passé la nuit avec elle."

Eir s'était raidit. Ses mains lissèrent nerveusement le tissu de sa robe. Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose de très important? Était-elle le fruit d'une union interdite? Son coeur palpitait. Elle avait tellement besoin de Carlisle... Ou d'Aro. Peu lui importait, elle voulait les deux pour aller mieux.

"_ Vous l'avez compris... Seena a été abusée par un membre de sa famille. Et de cet acte est né un petit bébé. Une fille. Une petite fille aux cheveux blancs comme la neige. Elle l'abandonna."

La jeune femme eut la bouche ouverte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

"_ Pourquoi? L'enfant n'avait rien fait de mal.

_ Certes, mais Seena savait que la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec son "amoureux" n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait. C'était un choix logique pour elle. Elle a dit à Yann qu'elle avait perdu leur enfant afin de le protéger de la vérité."

Eir frissonna. La suite, elle la redoutait mais elle ne cessait pas de fixer les yeux de Kieran.

"_ Deux ans plus tard, Yann et Seena eurent un autre enfant. Une fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène."

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas le fruit d'une union incestueuse. Elle n'aurait supporté une nouvelle aussi affreuse. Comment aurait-elle pu réagir? Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait sûrement rejeté cette vérité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et elle en était rassurée.

"_ Vous ne dites pas tout, Kieran...

_ J'ai perdu mon fils peu de temps après votre naissance, Eir. C'est pour cela que vous ne vous souvenez plus de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse... Il avait construit une maison de ses mains à Menguen. Peut-être que vous ne vous en souvenez pas de cet endroit... Mais je pourrais vous y conduire une fois que tout ceci sera réglée."

Eir ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lentement, elle acquiesça de la tête. Sa gorge se noua à l'idée de revenir dans sa maison d'enfance.

"_ Qui était son frère?"

Cette fois-ci, Kieran se raidit. Il blêmit rapidement puis il trouva la force pour affronter le regard de la jeune femme.

"_ Il se trouve que vous l'avez déjà rencontré..."

Soudain Eir eut un autre pressentiment. Se pourrait-il que cela soit... Celui qu'elle pense? Ce fut à son tour de pâlir à vu d'œil.

"_ C'est Jillian. Votre demi-sœur est, comme vous devez vous en douter, Dian.

_ Vous plaisantez j'espère? Fit une voix masculine très ombrageuse."

Les deux humains sursautèrent. Leurs regards se tournèrent rapidement vers la provenance de la voix. C'était Aro. Marcus était derrière lui, sur ses talons ainsi que Didyme et Athénodora. Ils observaient attentivement Kieran.

"_ Non, Aro. C'est ce que j'ai vu dans leurs liens, fit l'époux de Didyme avec tristesse."

Aro s'avança vers Eir de sa démarche si majestueuse que la jeune femme en frissonnait. Elle sentait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine pour atterrir sur le sol aux pieds du roi. Elle sentait aussi que la température de son corps ne cessait d'augmenter... A son plus grand malheur... Ce n'était pas parce qu'Aro savait, à présent, qu'ils étaient âme-sœurs, qu'elle allait commencer à se jeter dans ses bras. Si?

Lorsqu'il y a eu l'incident, elle avait accepté le baiser d'Aro car elle avait eu peur pour lui. Certes, elle avait toujours cette partie d'elle qui aimait profondément Carlisle mais elle savait que l'autre partie était en train de se réveiller pour aimer le Volturi. Et elle ne pouvait pas le contrer et le refouler au plus profond de son être.

Quant à l'Immortel, qui se trouvait debout auprès de sa moitié, s'amusait des effets qu'il produisait sur l'humaine. Il aurait pu en sourire s'il n'y avait pas cette affaire de lycanthrope et de traîtres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, Eir fut la première à produire un son. Une phrase.

"_ A-t-il parlé?"

L'Avalonienne parlait de Camall. Bhàtair avait assisté à la torture de son allié mais il n'avait pas desserré la bouche.

"_ Nous avons fait rapidement le tour, conclut Aro, d'une voix sérieuse. Et le résultat n'est pas vraiment concluant."

Le roi lança un coup d'œil à Eir, essayant surement de lui faire passer un message. Que la mortelle ne comprit pas.

"_ Comment cela? Demanda Kieran en se redressant sur son siège.

_ Bhàtair, Camall et Kay devaient remettre Eir aux Roumains si jamais l'échange n'aboutissait pas. En plus de cela, ils exigeaient à ce qu'Eir les guide jusqu'à Avalon. Dès qu'elle leur aurait montré le passage, ils l'auraient remis aux Roumains.

_ Et?

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vos aïeules leur ont fait à ces deux clans... Mais ils vous détestent.

_ Je ne leur ai rien fait. C'est eux qui..."

Aro posa une main réconfortante sur celle d'Eir. Il voulait la calmer. Il savait que sa compagne d'éternité ne se créait pas d'ennemis en un claquement de doigt.

"_ Je sais. A ce qui parait, ils ont même autoriser votre condamnation à mort.

_ Quoi? S'exclama la future Maîtresse d'Avalon.

_ Sont-ils idiots? Fit Athénodora, tremblante de colère."

Kieran garda le silence. Il avait une supposition mais avant de la dire à voix haute, il fallait qu'il ait plus d'éléments sur ses accusations.

"_ Non. Cela cache autre chose de bien plus important..., murmura l'Avalonien, soucieux."

Il se leva, s'inclina devant Eir et commença à partir de la salle.

"_ Cela veut... Dire que... Vous êtes mon grand-père? Fit doucement la femme de Carlisle en posant ses yeux sur son Conseiller."

Il se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur avec un petit sourire. Confirmant les dires de sa petite-fille.

"_ Oui. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère. Mais votre taille, vous la devez à mon fils."

Eir joignit ses mains sous son menton. Elle rayonnait de joie. Heureuse. Puis Kieran disparut dans les méandres des couloirs du manoir.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Dans une pièce du manoir, Jillian s'était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil. Son coude reposait sur l'accoudoir du siège, sa main en l'air, tenait un verre de vin. Il regardait Dian en train de placer un pion blanc sur l'échiquier en face de lui.

"_ On dirait bien que Camall vient de parler, dit la demi-soeur d'Eir avec un sourire sournois.

_ Effectivement.

_ Crois-tu que Bhàtair tiendra sa langue?

_ Oui.

_ Et Kay?

_ Kay en sait trop peu pour être condamné à mort. Des trois, c'est lui qui s'en sortira indemne. Eir ne pourra pas le condamner par amitié."

A ce mot, Dian grimaça. Elle ne comprenait pas l'importance d'avoir des amis. Elle trouvait qu'ils l'empêchaient de s'épanouir dans sa vie, dans ses choix. Ils n'étaient que des chaînes qu'il fallait s'en défaire le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"_ Crois-tu que tu pourrais séduire un vampire?

_ Carlisle?"

Jillian esquissa un sourire mesquin. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses explications. Dian comprenait rapidement ses plans sans qu'il ait à l'énoncer à voix haute. C'est comme s'ils communiquaient par la télépathie.

Eir n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Ce n'était que le commencement de son cauchemar. De son enfer sur terre.

* * *

 _Avis? Doutes? Plaintes? Ou autres choses?_

 _N'hésitez pas à le dire! :) Ca me fera toujours plaisir -même si c'est des critiques négatives et constructives :) - je suis preneuse! :)_

 _Merci d'avance! :)_


	37. Chapitre 36

**Coucou!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci à SnowWhite pour sa fidélité et ses reviews et merci à vous qui continuez à lire ma fiction. :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis. ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui sont en vacances, bonne rentrée pour celles et ceux qui vont reprendre le boulot/ l'école demain et bonne journée!**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 36**

Aro observait consciencieusement Eir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de l'humaine. Il avait une furieuse envie de saisir ses petites mains chaudes entre les siennes. Pour les sentir, pour ressentir ce feu d'artifices à chaque fois que leur peau se rencontrait. Oh! Et puis il y avait aussi ses lèvres qui l'appelaient. Si tendres, si accueillantes... L'envie de l'embrasser, de la croquer à pleines dents, à prendre au second degré et non parce qu'il était un Immortel, le prenait dans tout son corps. Même sa bête noire se tortillait déjà d'avance à ce tête à tête avec l'humaine. Il dut prendre une grande aspiration pour se donner confiance. Et courage! Car rester dans une pièce avec l'odeur de son âme-sœur, c'était vraiment du suicide! Jamais auparavant, il n'aurait fait cela pour un simple humain. Mais étant donné qu'Eir n'était pas une mortelle banale... Aro pouvait faire exception.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Marcus et fit un signe de la tête. Son beau-frère comprit le message et entraîna Didyme et Athénodora en-dehors de la pièce. Les rubis du vampire se tournèrent vers l'objet de ses désirs. Eir. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Lui qui voulait discuter avec Eir, il ne savait plus par quoi commencer. Par où débuter...

Une conversation banale... Peut-on avoir une conversation banale alors qu'il y avait des lycanthropes qui traînaient dans les parages? Non. Ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux... Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Mais quoi? Inconsciemment, Aro leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'injuria de toutes les sortes dans toutes les langues possibles. Il ne pouvait pas la questionner sur ses goûts, sur ses peurs ou encore sur ses envies. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle voulait voyager, étudier l'histoire et aller en Egypte.

Non... Il ne la laisserait pas aller en Egypte. Il voulait la convaincre de venir en étudier en Italie. Pourquoi pas après tout? N'avait-il pas le droit de rêver? Eir pourrait très bien poursuivre ses études à Florence et revenir à Volterra pour les week-ends. Aro était sûr qu'Athénodora et Didyme seraient heureuses de l'accueillir. Et puis lui... Il pourrait lui faire visiter Volterra sous un nouveau jour. Carlisle la suivra. Comme toujours.

Pourquoi ressentait-il un profond poids au niveau de cœur mort? C'est comme s'il avait une pression dans sa poitrine. Était-il angoissé par sa demande? Non, tout de même pas? Ce n'était pas une petite humaine qui allait lui faire peur. Non ce n'était pas ça...

Et voilà qu'à présent, il se mordait les lèvres... Non mais vraiment... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête? Lui qui aimait parler de tout et de rien avec n'importe qui, il ne trouvait rien à dire à une mortelle. Pour combler le vide.

Et pourquoi devait-il sans cesse parler? Le silence n'était pas gênant. Il n'était pas non plus pesant. Il était surtout apaisant. Agréable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas apprécié un silence de la sorte... Enfin si... Entre les audiences, mais il était souvent accompagné de ses frères. Entre Marcus qui dormait les yeux ouverts et Caius qui n'arrêtait pas de grogner dès que la secrétaire faisait du bruit, minime soit-il, Aro n'avait pas le temps de savourer ce genre de pause... Alors qu'avec Eir...

Avec Eir, tout était différent...

Aro osa regarder Eir dans les yeux et il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, elle aussi. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, deux tâches roses apparurent sur les joues de l'humaine. Le vampire esquissa un sourire, moqueur. Il gloussa mais son rire était doux. Ce qui fit frissonner le corps de la jeune femme. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer ses rougeurs déjà bien présentes sur son visage. Rien qu'en voyant ça, le vampire n'avait qu'une envie: l'embrasser.

D'un coup, il se leva, prit le dossier de la chaise de l'humaine et la recula. Il s'assit sur la table. Il avait envie d'elle. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente! Leurs corps n'étaient plus aussi loin. Ses mains agrippèrent sur les accoudoirs et tira le siège jusqu'à lui. Les battements du cœur de la jeune femme s'étaient accélérés. Elle voulut empêcher ce rapprochement bien trop soudain mais elle abandonna rapidement. Le visage du Volturi se pencha en avant et se logea dans le cou de la mortelle. Il prit une grande aspiration et sentit son odeur si particulière... Si vive. Si fruité... Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus... Lentement, il ouvrit sa bouche et lapa la jugulaire d'Eir. Il sentit les muscles de la mortelle se tendre sous ce contact. Il voulait la mordre, la faire sienne maintenant. Sur la table. Dans cette salle. Il voulait lui enlever tous ces tissus qui cachaient son magnifique corps. Il lui grogna dessus pour qu'elle soit calme. Pour la rassurer et aussi pour l'intimer de ne pas se rebeller contre lui. Le vampire était à deux doigts de la mordre...

Soudain, il perçut les mains de l'épouse de Carlisle sur sa poitrine. L'intimant à prendre ses distances. Ses iris étaient larmoyants. Elle secoua négativement de la tête. Sa moue disait clairement qu'elle n'était pas prête pour passer à autre chose. C'est-à-dire à vivre avec deux hommes...

C'était fâcheux...

Aro fit une moue perplexe. Quelle déception! Lui qui voulait goûter à ses lèvres, il venait tout juste de se prendre un vent. Et un magnifique en plus! Peut-être que si Carlisle était dans la même pièce qu'eux, et qu'il participait activement à ce genre d'attention, Eir pourrait être moins... Frigide?

C'était l'idée... Et pour une fois, cela ne venait pas de lui mais de ce cher docteur. Lui aussi il avait l'esprit pervers... Enfin lorsque cela concernait sa cantante, bien évidemment.

Le Volturi ne voulait pas brusquer son âme-sœur. Il savait qu'elle était une vraie dominatrice avec Carlisle. Il fallait juste qu'elle apprenne à lui faire confiance. Sa main se leva lentement et effleura la joue de la jeune femme. Il sentit ses muscles se raidir sous sa caresse pourtant affectueuse. Eir était encore trop amoureuse de Carlisle pour tenter quoique ce soit.

Dommage... Mais Aro était patient. Il avait toute l'éternité pour sa future compagne. Bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse vieillir comme la plupart des humains. Il la vampiriserait après sa grossesse. C'était indéniable. Ensuite il l'emmènerait loin des complots des Avaloniens et elle devrait vivre auprès de lui à Volterra. Et là, ils pourraient commencer à se rapprocher.

"_ Puis-je vous demander... A quoi vous pensez? Demanda Eir d'une voix hésitante."

Comment lui dire qu'elle était encore trop désirable? Qu'il se sentait trop serré dans ses vêtements? Qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour qu'il aille mieux? Qu'il voulait être dans ses bras, contre son corps et ne plus la quitter? Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas lui annoncer ça, de but en blanc... Peut-être que s'il l'éblouissait avec quelques sourires, il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Après tout ce n'est pas ce que faisait Edward lorsque Bella était encore humaine?

"_ Vous ne le devinez pas, ma douce? Répondit-il, suavement."

Eir repiqua un fard qui mit les sens de l'Immortel en émoi. Et cette odeur exquise de son sang, qui n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler, le mettait fou. Il vit qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres. Il trouvait qu'elle le faisait assez érotiquement. Il eut envie de lui voler un baiser. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de la jeune femme qui poussa une petite exclamation. Il grogna d'une manière assez sensuelle et Eir baissa son regard sur ses genoux. Les joues encore rouges.

"_ Cela fait vingt ans que vous avez rompu avec Sulpicia. Vous devriez prendre votre temps pour me connaître. Pour nous connaître mutuellement avant de s'engager dans une relation... Je sais que, pour l'instant, je suis avec Carlisle. Mais laissez-moi le temps de l'aimer et de le chérir. Et lorsque nous n'aurons plus de sentiments l'un envers l'autre, nous nous séparerons."

En entendant ses mots, Aro refit un baiser sur les lèvres douces de son âme-sœur. Qu'importe ce qu'elle lui dira, il voulait juste sentir sa peau contre le sienne. Sa chaleur contre sa froideur. Il eut des tremblements. Il repassa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie d'elle. Comment lui dire que même si elle ne voulait pas le faire, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait? Carlisle lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'elle si jamais la torture prenait trop de temps.

"_ Aro... Je vous en prie..."

Le vampire l'avait déjà enlacé. Il avait posé son visage contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Son oreille était posé sur son sein. Il écoutait la douce mélodie du cœur de l'humaine. Le seul battement de cœur qu'il s'autorisait à écouter de la part d'un mortel. Lentement, un son monta dans sa poitrine. Un grognement de bien-être sortit de sa gorge. Et délicatement, il sentit les muscles de l'humaine se détendre. Eir venait d'entourer le torse du vampire de ses bras. Aro se sentit automatiquement soulagé.

Elle l'acceptait. Enfin...

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le visage de la mortelle, leurs regards se scellèrent et ne séparaient plus. En se redressant, Aro l'embrassa une nouvelle fois d'un baiser chaste. Il remarqua qu'il avait fait mouche. Eir porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Troublée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en plaindre.

"_ Osez me dire que vous n'avez jamais pensé à m'embrasser."

Les rougeurs s'intensifièrent sur le visage de la mortelle. Prouvant ainsi au vampire qu'elle avait déjà pensé à ceci même en étant avec Carlisle. Elle esquissa vaguement un sourire et murmura:

"_ Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible..."

Cela ne sonnait pas vraiment comme un reproche. Et Aro crut comprendre qu'il devait continuer à la provoquer ainsi pour qu'elle lui cède son corps et son âme. A cette pensée, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire. Eir secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

"_ Un vrai gamin..., soupira-t-elle, exaspérée."

Il y eut un long silence entre eux. Le visage de l'humaine se fit plus sérieux. Ses yeux étaient plus durs. Plus sévère. Le vampire sut tout de suite qu'elle voulait parler d'autres choses. De bien plus important. Il inclina doucement sa tête et s'installa à sa place, sur sa chaise, juste à la droite d'Eir.

"_ J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur Jillian, fit abruptement la jeune femme."

Aro renifla dédaigneusement. Il ne pouvait pas voir cet homme. De plus si Jillian détestait sa sœur, Seena, il pourrait se venger sur Eir qui était le portrait craché de sa génitrice.

"_ Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Ni en votre demi-sœur."

Eir acquiesça lentement de la tête. Toujours aussi soucieuse. Elle n'avait sans doute pas digéré le fait que Dian et Jillian soient de la même famille qu'elle. La femme de Carlisle porta son index sur ses lèvres. Aro appréciait la voir réfléchir. Sa moue était concentrée. Ses yeux assez lointain. Et il eut envie de lui voler un baiser mais ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait, il préféra s'abstenir. Et puis qui c'est? Peut-être que ce sera elle qui viendra à lui pour cette embrassade?

"_ Vous êtes encore en train de penser à nos baisers? Fit doucement la voix d'Eir.

_ Co... Comment? Dit-il, surpris.

_ Ne faites pas l'innocent, Aro. Je sais reconnaître un homme lorsqu'il a envie de moi. Malheureusement pour vous, il va falloir calmer vos ardeurs. Nous avons du travail, l'avez-vous oublié? Plus vite nous en terminerons avec nos ennemis, plus vite... Nous aurons plus de temps pour nous."

Aro grogna tout en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi prenait-elle cette voix-là? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil à l'humaine pour la mettre en garde. Elle bredouilla des excuses qui fit sourire le vampire.

"_ Pouvons-nous retourner à nos moutons? Demanda Eir en retrouvant contenance."

L'Immortel opina lentement.

"_ J'ai une idée..., fit lentement l'Avalonienne, d'une voix assez lointaine tout en se tapotant la lèvre de ses doigts.

_ Je suis tout ouïe, déclara Aro en se redressant sur sa chaise."

Le vampire vit l'hésitation sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il arqua un sourcil, interrogateur. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce plan qu'elle avait concocté n'allait pas lui plaire?

"_ Comme vous le savez, je peux donner une seconde chance aux personnes qui le méritent. Et il y en a d'autres... Où j'ai des envies de meurtres... Malheureusement Jillian et Dian font parti de ceux-là. Vous devez comprendre que j'ai ce besoin de rendre justice du crime qu'il a commis sur ma mère. Je veux la venger.

_ Et donc?

_ Vous souvenez-vous que je vous ai dit que j'aurais sans doute besoin de vos services?

_ Oui, fit lentement Aro tout en redoutant la suite.

_ J'ai besoin de vous."

Aro gonfla sa poitrine de fierté. Enfin, elle lui demandait de l'aide. Il n'entendait que cela! Qu'elle lui propose de tuer quelques personnes incognito.

"_ De mon clan?

_ Non. De vous. Uniquement de vous."

Le vampire cligna des paupières, quelque peu soucieux par la tournure des événements. Que lui? Que voulait-elle dire par là? Qu'avait-elle en tête? Eir eut un sourire malveillant. Mais il n'était pas à l'attention du roi des Immortels.

"_ Jillian apprendra tôt ou tard qui vous êtes pour moi. Il voudra sûrement me séparer de mes alliés. De Caius, de Carlisle et de vous. Peut-être même de Robin et d'Erwan. Il faut que nous agissions le plus rapidement possible. Je veux l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle.

_ Dîtes-moi clairement ce que vous pensez, mon enfant."

La jeune femme fixa Aro. Elle préférait lorsqu'il l'appelait par _"mia cara"_ ou _"ma douce"_ mais elle n'émit aucuns commentaires afin d'éviter de s'éparpiller. Et puis si elle faisait cette remarque insignifiante soit-elle, il allait lui bondir dessus pour l'embrasser. A cette pensée, son coeur s'accéléra. Elle ne dirait pas non à un autre baiser... Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Aro la déconcentrait intentionnellement. Le vilain...

"_ Cela ne va pas vous plaire. Et tant que nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble... Je pense que je pourrais _\- presque -_ m'y faire."

Le vampire s'impatientait. Il tapota ses doigts sur le bois de la table. Bon! Allait-elle lui cracher le morceau ou pas? Ou devait-il la menacer pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait?

"_ Saurez-vous vous approcher de Dian?"

Aro aurait pu avaler de travers s'il avait été humain. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se redressa subitement sur sa chaise comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe. Pourquoi lui? Apparemment, Eir semblait avoir lu dans les pensées du vampire.

"_ Je vous demande pardon?

_ Ne faites pas le sourd, je sais pertinemment que vous avez très bien entendu ce que je viens juste de vous dire."

Le Volturi déglutit assez difficilement son venin. Puis il reprit quelque peu sa contenance.

"_ Très bien. Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Questionna-t-il, d'une voix plus froide, plus distante."

Eir cligna des paupières, un peu surprise par le comportement du vampire. Elle plissa les yeux afin de déceler ce qui clochait avec le roi des vampires et supposa qu'il devait être blessé par sa future demande. Mais elle ne pouvait pas demander cela à Caius ou à Marcus. Le seul qui restait de libre... Eh ben... C'était Aro. Autrement dit, il était la solution de facilité.

"_ Vous savez très bien ce que je veux, Aro, répondit-elle, sérieusement. Vous savez ce que je veux. Et celui qui est capable d'atteindre mon but, c'est vous. Et seulement vous.

_ Et qu'ai-je à gagner?"

Eir s'installa plus profondément dans son siège. Ses mains reposaient sur les accoudoirs. La jeune femme venait de croiser très sensuellement ses jambes. Ce petit mouvement fut aussitôt contemplé par Aro. Il resta plusieurs minutes à regarder les jambes de la mortelle. Il s'imagina ce même corps s'enrouler sur le sien. Un autre grognement sortit de sa poitrine. Sauvage. Indomptable. Il perçut les frissonnements de l'humaine, lui indiquant que ce corps chaud était prêt à l'accueillir. Mais par respect pour cette personne, il dut se battre contre son monstre afin de ne pas perdre son contrôle. Au pire... Il pourrait toujours accoster Dian, l'utiliser pour ses besoins primaires et la jeter après. N'était-ce pas ce que voulait Eir?

Ses yeux carmins revinrent vers les deux émeraudes, qui l'observaient patiemment. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"_ Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, conclut Eir."

 _ **oOoOo**_

Dans les couloirs tortueux du manoir, Didyme était en train de chercher, en vain, les appartements d'Eir. Elle voulait lui préparer un peu de thé. S'il y avait un peu de sirop et de la limonade, elle lui aurait préparé un diabolo comme l'humaine les aimait. A cette pensée, la sœur d'Aro ne cessait de sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'un jour elle aurait retrouvé son frère et son époux. Sa famille. Elle aurait pu enlacer toute personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin... Cependant, elle s'arrêta subitement. Les sens en alerte.

Juste en face d'elle se trouvait cet homme... Il était accompagné par une jeune femme, quelques années plus vieille qu'Eir.

"_ Toi! S'exclama-t-elle en grognant sauvagement."

Jillian se tourna brusquement et vit la vampire. Il paraissait surpris de la trouver ici puis il esquissa un sourire malsain.

"_ Alors? Comment va le joujou des lycanthropes? Susurra-t-il."

Son sang aurait pu se retirer de ses joues si elle avait été humaine. Vu la raideur dont elle faisait preuve, Didyme était troublée. Elle avait envie de lui mettre sa main dans sa figure. Le dépecer. L'écarteler. Le démembrer. Le noyer. Le brûler... Enfin bref, le tuer. Point barre. Dian parut amusée par le silence de la vampire. Elle pensait sûrement que son compagnon avait réussi à lui clouer le bec. Didyme voulut répliquer mais Marcus et Athénodora surgirent rapidement derrière l'Immortelle qui s'était pétrifiée. Elle aurait préféré garder cette information pour elle-même. Elle n'était pas encore prête à en parler avec son âme-sœur. Elle était sûre que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard mais pas maintenant! C'était encore bien trop vif dans son esprit! Le beau-frère d'Aro mit son bras autour de la taille de son épouse et la colla contre lui. Cependant il ne détachait aucunement son regard de Jillian.

"_ Passez votre chemin, dit Marcus, très calmement.

_ Passez le vôtre, sangsues, rétorqua Dian, vénéneuse. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici."

Didyme voulut bondir sur elle. De toute manière, ces deux personnes devaient mourir non? Elle s'échappa des bras de son protecteur afin d'en finir au plus vite. Qu'est-ce que Jillian croyait? Qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'il avait fait à la mère d'Eir? Certes non! Et elle savait pertinemment que c'était à cause de lui que les lycanthropes les avaient retrouvés lorsqu'elles se préparaient pour aller à Volterra.

"_ Didyme! Appela Marcus."

Sa vision s'obscurcit. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Elle n'entendait plus aucuns bruits. Elle voulut prendre une aspiration. Même les odeurs avaient disparus! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Elle sentit seulement que tout son corps heurtait le sol. Mais elle avait plus l'impression de tomber dans le néant. Elle aurait tellement aimé se débarrasser d'eux une bonne fois pour toute!

Pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Seena alors qu'Eir était dans le placard avec Didyme. Elle savait! Elle s'en souvenait! Elle retenait l'enfant qui voulait venir en aide à sa mère. Mais Didyme avait tout fait pour qu'Eir ne puisse être vu, ni entendu par Jillian.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Dans les cellules du manoir, Caius et Carlisle observèrent un Camall allongé et attaché, pieds et mains liés, sur une table. Bhàtair était assis sur une chaise et regardait la torture, impassible. Rien ne semblait lui desserrer la bouche. Les mains de l'humain trapu ne possédaient plus d'ongles. Ils avaient été arrachés par une pince. Les ongles des pieds n'existaient plus non plus. Carlisle avait fait mine de commencer très doucement. Le traître n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Au plus grand damne des deux Immortels. Ils auraient voulu s'amuser un peu plus longtemps. Juste pour faire payer leur traîtrise envers Eir. Ce qui était normal, non? Alors Caius avait décidé de plonger la tête de Camall plusieurs fois dans une bassine d'eau froide. Camall n'avait plus parlé. Il essayait en vain de rester en vie. Il était bien trop occupé à chercher de l'air à chaque fois que sa tête était hors de l'eau. Mais le Volturi voulait le tuer.

Par pur sadisme... Il ne supportait pas de ne pas participer à cette torture. Alors les deux vampires s'étaient donnés un tour de garde.

Camall tomba dans l'inconscience après trois heures de torture. Carlisle se tourna alors vers Bhàtair. Le sourire aux lèvres.

"_ Au suivant, susurra-t-il."

Bhàtair l'observa avec une certaine froideur et se retient de frissonner de peur. C'est ce que ces deux vampires attendaient.

"_ Avant que l'on commence notre petite séance, fit Caius. Nous allons vous laisser une chance de vous expliquer. Si c'est une mauvaise réponse, nous passerons à autre chose de bien plus amusant."

Carlisle laissa échapper un ricanement. Ravi. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant. Un sourire inhumain était né sur son visage.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Eir et Aro étaient toujours en train de discuter lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement. D'après la voix, ce n'était plus Camall qui était sur la table. La jeune humaine ne reconnut pas la voix de Kay alors elle supposa que c'était celle de Bhàtair.

"_ Je n'ai jamais vu Carlisle prendre autant de plaisir à torturer quelqu'un, fit Aro, un grand sourire aux lèvres."

Le sang s'était rapidement retiré du visage de la jeune femme. Son regard était quelque peu paniqué.

"_ Son clan va m'en vouloir pour cela."

Aro soupira profondément.

"_ Carlisle est un adulte. Il n'a pas à être jugé de quelque façon que ce soit. Il fait cela pour vous. Pour votre sécurité. Il ne supporte pas que vous soyez en danger. Et je dois dire que moi non plus. J'ai de... Plus en plus de mal à garder mes distances vis-à-vis de vous. Mais cela, vous avez dû le remarquer, ma douce.

_ Je lui ai fait devenir ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Je suis un monstre! S'exclama Eir.

_ Il me semble que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait forcé à vous marquer. Et ce n'est pas vous, encore une fois, qui a proposé que Carlisle participe à la torture des traîtres. Donc, je refuse de croire, de penser que vous êtes un monstre, déclara Aro d'une voix dure.

_ Mais j'aurais sans doute des remarques sur... Ça.

_ Oui. J'en conviens cependant vous ne serez pas seule. Carlisle vous aime toujours autant. Et puis... Je suis là aussi, Eir. Je ne laisserais personne me dire que vous êtes un monstre."

Ses paroles parurent suffire à Eir. Cela calma ses tremblements.

"_ Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir leur regard de dégoût et de haine sur moi, fit-elle remarquer.

_ Il est difficile d'apprécier quelqu'un lorsqu'on ne le connait pas. Et il est facile de détester une personne par des dires non fondées. Mais cessez de penser à cela, Eir. Laissez-moi m'occuper de tout. Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à vous en faire."

L'humaine l'observa attentivement, lui offrit un autre de ses sourires, se leva et s'installa sur les genoux du Volturi. Aro fut surpris par cette délicate attention. Automatiquement ses bras vinrent entourer la taille de la mortelle afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se retirer. Son monstre jubilait de joie. Eir prit une mèche de cheveux du vampire et la porta à son nez. Elle respira cette odeur qu'elle ne s'était pas complètement familiarisée. Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle l'aimait.

"_ Est-ce vrai... Que Carlisle vous a donné la permission... De... Euh...

_ Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi timide, Eir."

La concernée fut piquée au vif. Ses joues rosirent à une vitesse fulgurante.

"_ Il m'a dit qu'étant donné que je suis votre âme-sœur, il était de notre devoir de vous protéger de vos ennemis... Mais aussi... Qu'on devait apprendre à vous partager. Vous n'avez certes pas encore de sentiments forts à mon égard. Cependant... Ils sont en train de naître, n'est-ce pas?"

Eir acquiesça lentement de la tête. Aro passa sa main dans les cheveux de la mortelle tout en ronronnant.

"_ Nous allons procéder par étape, si cela peut vous rassurer, _mia cara_. Je ne veux pas vous brusquer."

Sur ces mots, le vampire plongea sur les lèvres de son âme-soeur. Cette fois-ci, Eir ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. En faite, elle venait tout juste de se donner à lui. De lui donner sa confiance.

* * *

 _Avis? Doutes? Plaintes?_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre, tout simplement? :)_


	38. Chapitre 37

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir! :)**

 **Je tenais à remercier SnowWhite pour sa review assez expressive, LovesHarry (review/follow/favori) et alex19941994 (follow/favori).**

 **Je vous poste ce chapitre car je sais, je suis en retard. C'est juste que je me prépare pour mon long week-end de stage de danse, du coup je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps pour le prochain chapitre. Désolée d'avance.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. :) N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Ça m'intéresse! :)**

 **A bientôt! Bonne lecture! Et bon week-end! :D**

 **Chapitre 37**

Eir regardait la nuit tombée sur le parc du manoir. Elle s'était installée au bord de la fenêtre et s'ennuyait profondément dans la bibliothèque de son nouveau refuge. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Carlisle. Ni même Caius. Marcus était introuvable ainsi que Didyme et Athénodora. Et Aro devait être avec Dian. Enfin... S'il avait réussi à s'en rapprocher.

A cette pensée, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Lourdement. Elle aurait aimé que le Volturi soit là, à ses côtés. Tout comme son compagnon. Mais pour le moment, elle devait se contenter de patienter.

D'habitude, lorsqu'elle voyait des livres, elle accourait directement vers les étages afin d'en choisir un. Et là, même dans son lieu favori, elle ne pouvait ouvrir un de ces ouvrages. Elle n'avait pas la tête à cela. Beaucoup de choses ont changé en si peu de temps. La compagnie d'Erwan et Robin lui manquait. Le bar lui manquait. Lucifer lui manquait. D'ailleurs, il devait faire ses griffes un peu partout dans l'établissement de ses parents adoptifs. Le fait de l'imaginer en train de faire des bêtises redonna le sourire à l'épouse de Carlisle... Mais se fana rapidement.

Depuis que les Volturi étaient arrivés à Landerneau, toute sa vie avait basculé. Presque du jour au lendemain. En plus de cela, Carlisle lui a déclaré l'existence des vampires. Et puis tout s'est enchaîné avec les lycanthropes, l'existence d'Avalon, de ses origines... Et puis maintenant les traîtres et sa grossesse. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle accumulait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, qu'elle absorbait toutes les choses merveilleuses et douloureuses dans son corps, et qu'elle allait exploser. Effectivement, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir un poids lourd sur ses épaules. Elle porta sa main sur sur son visage.

Un instant de nostalgie... Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui dans cette pièce.

A cette heure-ci, Robin et Erwan devraient s'activer à servir les clients du bar. L'humaine imaginait aisément l'établissement bondé de gens. Riant, discutant les uns les autres, jouant aux fléchettes ou criant pour supporter leur équipe favorite à la télévision. Eir devait bien admettre que l'arrivée des vampires lui avait un parfait bazars dans sa vie. Le bar a été fermé pour accueillir un maximum d'Immortels. Eir, elle, avait dû abandonner son idée de refaire son buste de Néfertiti. A quoi bon le refaire? Elle n'était même pas sûr de vivre après la confrontation.

Eir frissonna à cette pensée. Instinctivement sa main glissa vers l'hybride qui grandissait rapidement dans son ventre. Bien qu'elle avait voulu avorter, elle s'habituait peu à peu à sa nouvelle condition. Et puis, elle commençait à aimer ce petit être. Elle avait toujours envie d'avoir des enfants... Elle avait toujours su qu'elle aurait des enfants...

 _Non... Qu'un seul et unique enfant..._

Une fille de préférence pour éviter qu'Avalon ne tombe dans les mains d'un homme.

Eir soupira. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être la descendante de Ceridwen. Elle aurait pu être heureuse. Elle aurait pu avoir une famille avec beaucoup d'enfants autour d'elle. Mais non... C'était un rêve qu'elle devait abandonner...

Et puis il y avait ses études. Elle avait toujours voulu être archéologue. Elle avait les compétences pour le faire. Elle voulait voyager! Découvrir d'autres croyances! Restituer des grandes batailles historiques! Et là aussi... C'était encore un autre rêve qu'elle devait abandonner.

Comme quoi... Connaître l'existence des vampires revenait presque à se dire qu'une malédiction était sur elle... En plus de cela, elle devait assumer son rôle de Maîtresse d'Avalon. A quoi cela devait consister? Elle ne savait rien de tout cela! Et personne ne semblait être prêt à lui répondre. Pour la vie de son enfant... Elle ferait tout pour la préserver. Eir voulait que sa progéniture puisse faire ses propres expériences. Réaliser ses rêves. Elle voulait que ce petit être puisse voler de ses propres ailes, puisse vivre tout simplement comme elle, elle aurait voulu vivre si tout avait été normal.

Normal... Est-ce vraiment un mot qui avait du sens? Maintenant qu'elle était de l'autre côté de la _normalité_?

"_ A quoi penses-tu? Fit la voix de son époux."

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son compagnon soit là, dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. D'un coup, elle sentit les bras de son médecin attitré autour de sa taille. Une nouvelle fois, elle soupira, soulagée de le sentir auprès d'elle. Ses muscles se détendaient automatiquement. Là, elle était enfin apaisée de toutes tensions. De toutes pressions dans son corps. Elle perçut les doigts de son vampire caresser tendrement l'embryon. Eir ne put retenir un sourire tellement cet instant lui était précieux.

Bien que le silence était reposant, l'humaine dut donner une réponse à son interlocuteur:

"_ A notre avenir, murmura-t-elle d'une faible voix."

Elle entendit un léger "hum", comme si Carlisle s'était enfermé sur lui-même. Elle préféra donc de changer de sujet, de peur qu'elle l'ait froissé dans ses paroles:

"_ Je me demandais aussi quand est-ce que tu allais daigner me revenir."

Eir avait utilisé une voix taquine, presque enjôleuse. Elle sentit le nez du médecin frôler son cou, comme à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de sa cantante. La jeune femme frissonna. Son corps commença à bouillonner tandis que le bassin du vampire se plaqua contre les fesses de la mortelle. Elle sentit son désir et laissa échapper un petit rire. Carlisle la retourna afin de contempler son visage et coinça ce corps chaud contre le mur en pierre. Il grogna alors que l'humaine tremblait de plaisir sous ses caresses. Le médecin picora les lèvres de sa dulcinée.

"_ Pas ici...

_ Aurais-tu oublié la fois où nous l'avons fait dans la bibliothèque de ton refuge?

_ C'est différent... Là-bas, tout le monde savait que nous étions dans la pièce."

Carlisle la fit taire par un autre de ses baisers. Ses caresses se firent plus intenses. Ses baisers mouillés ne faisaient qu'accentuer le feu ardent présent dans le corps de la mortelle.

"_ Je t'en prie... Pas ici..., refusa Eir en le repoussant gentiment."

Le vampire recula d'un pas, voir même de plusieurs, mettant une distance assez grande entre eux. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit et Eir comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin. D'un coup, elle se sentit complètement nue, seule, abandonnée. Comme la fois où elle avait fait ses cauchemars. Elle croisa ses bras de façon à faire une barrière contre les attaques extérieures. Elle bredouilla des vagues excuses qui surpris l'Immortel. Puis elle se dirigea vers un fauteuil où elle prit place. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains tellement elle était désemparée par la situation.

Carlisle s'installa en face d'elle, l'air soucieux. L'envie de la prendre était encore présente dans son corps mais le fait qu'Eir n'éprouvait pas le désir de le recevoir, il était contraint d'attendre son autorisation.

"_ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Eir?"

Soudain, Eir se leva et s'installa sur les genoux de son mari. Elle caressa ses lèvres froides de ses doigts.

"_ Je repense aux paroles de Kay."

Voyant où sa femme voulait en venir, le vampire soupira, et la força à se blottir contre son torse.

"_ Nous n'avons pas forcément besoin d'un papier pour se dire que nous nous voulons pour l'éternité, Eir.

_ Mais... Je ne suis que ta cantante! Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre la place de ton âme-sœur."

Un long grognement féroce fit trembler tout le corps de l'Immortel. Désapprouvant les paroles de sa dulcinée.

"_ Pour le moment, je ne veux que toi, Eir. Comment pourrais-je me lasser de ton visage, de tes yeux, de tes lèvres? Comment pourrais-je me séparer de toi, de ta personnalité, de ton caractère? Pour l'instant, je suis à toi. Alors, s'il te plaît, accepte-moi. Si jamais tu me quittes... Je ne pourrais le supporter.

_ Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, c'est réciproque."

Cela fit ricaner Carlisle.

"_ Encore heureux..., dit-il en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres."

Eir s'amusa à jouer avec ses cheveux. Ses yeux se firent plus absents, plus mélancolique. Il sentit aussi une odeur de culpabilité et de jalousie autour de sa femme. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Aro ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Il le savait. Il l'ausculta du regard. A part que le Volturi l'avait embrassé. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter pour l'instant, il ne remarqua pas d'autres anomalies sur son épouse.

"_ Je me suis vengée, Carlisle."

Le concerné arqua un sourcil, interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là? Qu'avait-elle fait? Et à qui l'avait-elle fait? Il ne lui posa pas les questions qui assaillirent son esprit. Il savait qu'elle se confirait d'elle-même. Elle se mordit élégamment sa lèvre inférieure. A cette vue si sensuelle, Carlisle dut réprimer un grognement rauque, tentant de refréner ses besoins les plus primaires.

"_ Je sais que... Tu étais réticent à l'idée que je donne une seconde chance à Aro."

Eir s'était tut. Attendant sûrement une réaction de la part de son mari. Les muscles du vampire se bandèrent brusquement. Qu'avait-elle fait, bon sang? Surtout envers Aro!

"_ Eir... Qu'as-tu fait?

_ J'ai eu l'idée d'envoyer Aro espionner Dian. Bien sûr... Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il pouvait coucher avec elle pour obtenir des informations. Je ne pense pas qu'Aro sache que... C'était une petite vengeance pour... Avoir tenter de nous séparer..."

Carlisle se pinça l'arrête de son nez. Il secoua négativement de la tête.

"_ Mon dieu... Eir... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu imagines dans quel pétrin tu nous mets? J'avais réussi à trouver une entente avec Aro. Il ne va pas te pardonner de la sorte. Surtout s'il l'apprend en regardant mes souvenirs."

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il comprenait sa vengeance. Et pourtant il était peiné de voir Eir dans un tel état.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Aro déambulait dans les couloirs du manoir. Il aurait pu traîner des pieds s'il avait été humain. Mais s'il le faisait devant autant de mortels et devant les membres de son clan, il allait se ridiculiser. Il errait. Il essayait en vain de trouver Dian. Il ferait ce que son âme-soeur lui avait ordonné. Car premièrement, il savait que Dian et Jillian étaient nuisibles à la vie d'Eir et de son enfant. Deuxièmement, il trouvait que ses deux personnes n'avaient aucuns respects envers leurs aînés. Et troisièmement, il ne pouvait les supporter. Dès qu'il les avait croisé, il avait eu un pressentiment comme quoi ils allaient donner du fil à retordre à sa compagne d'éternité.

Mais... Il y avait autre chose qu'il le titillait.

Lorsque Eir lui avait demandé ce service, il y avait une aura différente. Vengeresse. Et le vampire avait supposé que c'était sans doute sa façon à elle de le punir pour les méfaits qu'il avait accompli.

Lui en voulait-il?

Non. Il la comprenait mieux que quiconque même si son monstre se tordait de fureur contre cette tromperie. Eir lui avait donné sa confiance lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il l'avait trahi. Elle lui avait donné une seconde chance mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il recommence.

Et il avait retenu la leçon. Sa bête noire ne cessait de se réveiller. De tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il voulait extérioriser cette colère, cette humiliation qu'elle avait osé lui faire. Et voilà comment elle se venge.

Après tout, _celui qui sème le vent récolte la tempête..._

Il espérait qu'il obtiendrait des informations assez rapidement pour terminer sa mission le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait retourner auprès d'Eir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la jeune femme seule dans un lieu complètement étranger. Il voulait être là pour la protéger. Tout comme Carlisle...

D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être qu'il aille faire un tour dans les caves du manoir. Peut-être allait-il croiser celle qu'il recherchait?

Au pire, il pouvait toujours déchaîner sa colère contre Dian tout en restant assez subtil. Il espérait seulement qu'elle aimait les jeux dans lesquels il excellait. Il se pinça les lèvres, sceptique. Comment allait-il l'approcher? Peut-être devait-il se rapprocher d'elle lentement? Comment? En disant que Eir n'était pas une assez bonne gouvernante. Que c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer le camp de leurs ennemis... Cela pourrait être un début. Un bon début...

Ses pieds le guidèrent jusqu'aux caves. Les hurlements lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Cela l'irrita. Furieusement, il voulut abréger l'humain dans les nano-secondes qui suivirent. Mais il garda son contrôle. Son sang-froid. Est-ce que Eir serait contente de le voir aussi impassible? Il l'ignorait. Il pivota vers la droite et entra dans une grande pièce illuminée par des torches. Caius était penché sur un corps petit, trapu. Apparemment, il avait repris sa torture sur Camall. Bhàtair était assis sur une chaise, solidement attaché par des chaines. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Des veines avaient éclatés dans ses iris. Aro sentit l'odeur de l'acide sulfurique. Il supposait que Caius l'ait utilisé pour le rendre aveugle dans d'atroces souffrances.

Tant mieux. Il le méritait. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper facilement du manoir.

Caius ne se retourna pas pour accueillir son frère mais il savait qui se trouvait derrière lui.

"_ Des nouvelles? Demanda Aro d'une voix assez basse pour les humains.

_ Camall a parlé d'une attaque sur le manoir. Les lycanthropes veulent mettre la main sur Eir pour qu'ils puissent s'abreuver de son sang avant la _Lune Sanglante_."

C'est vrai qu'il y avait ce problème avec cette _Lune Sanglante_. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils passent à l'attaque. Plus vite ils agissaient, plus vite Eir sera en sécurité. Et son enfant aussi. Il serait aussi judicieux à ce que son âme-sœur ne réside pas au manoir. Il avait toujours cette inquiétude qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Et son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

"_ A-t-il dit quand elle allait avoir lieu?

_ Non mais je compte bien le faire parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il en sait plus.

_ D'accord, fit lentement Aro puis son regard se reposa sur Bhàtair. Et lui? A-t-il parlé?

_ Non. Il a juste hurlé lorsque j'ai mis l'acide mais à part ça, rien du tout. C'est pire qu'une tombe."

Aro posa sa main sur l'épaule de Caius.

"_ Allez rejoindre votre épouse."

Le blond tourna son regard vers son frère, étonné qu'il lui propose cela. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Camall, hésitant, puis il acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il se figea, pencha son visage vers celui d'Aro, et renifla l'air. Son visage se pétrifia.

"_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma descendante, Aro?

_ Rien de mal, je vous assure."

Caius le regarda de travers. Ses yeux exprimaient une profonde colère qui pourrait éclater à tout moment. Comme un volcan. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers le torse du leader des Volturi et fit:

"_ Si vous l'avez forcé, je le saurais, Aro, menaça-t-il.

_ N'ayez crainte, mon frère. Elle est venue vers moi de son plein grès."

L'époux d'Athénodora écarquilla des yeux, surpris. Il était bouche bée. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il bien entendu? Eir avait accepté d'être embrassée par Aro? Non. Il devait le faire marcher. Il n'y avait que ça.

"_ Vous plaisantez?"

Mais en voyant l'air sérieux de son frère, il comprit qu'Aro ne mentait pas, ne plaisantait pas avec ça.

"_ Et Carlisle? Comment a-t-il réagi? Demanda Caius en s'activant à nettoyer un pique en métal.

_ Carlisle m'a proposé de partager Eir. Non, Caius, dit Aro en voyant que le blond voulait l'interrompre. J'ai du respect envers Eir. Je ne vais pas la traiter comme un objet. Qu'on m'enferme éternellement dans les Enfers et qu'on me brûle pour vous avoir menti sur ça."

 ** _oOoOo_**

Eir était blottie contre Carlisle. Elle s'était endormie, le visage serein. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu autant détendu. Le vampire ne cessait de ronronner. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il caressait l'embryon tendrement. C'était la deuxième chose la plus précieuse pour lui. Après Eir. Il esquissa un sourire, visiblement heureux. Cependant son regard se fit plus sombre lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Pourquoi les dérangeait-on? Ne pouvaient-ils pas se retrouver avant la bataille qu'ils allaient bientôt mener?

A cette pensée, il grogna. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eir participe à ce plan. A cette guerre. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il voulait son bien? Sa sécurité avant tout?

La personne se mit devant lui. Quand il leva les yeux vers cette femme - car le fumet d'un homme est beaucoup plus fort que celui d'une femme - il découvrit Dian. Elle abhorrait un sourire provocant et à la fois charmeur. Ses vêtements étaient vraiment très courts. Très vulgaires. Carlisle ne l'apprécia pas du tout. Eir avait beaucoup plus de classe que cette... Humaine. Elle se pencha vers le médecin tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Eir pour vérifier si elle dormait à point fermé. D'un coup, Dian écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de l'Immortel. Carlisle grogna férocement et la repoussa tellement fort qu'elle recula de quelques pas avant de tomber sur ses fesses. Ses cheveux argentés étaient devant son visage. Elle fit un rictus mauvais. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, le vampire et la mortelle se fusillèrent du regard. Elle se releva et quitta aussitôt de la pièce. Au plus grand bonheur de Carlisle.

Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait dans la tête? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé? A quoi rimait cette mascarade?

Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de ressentir le moindre remords envers Eir ou lui. Il se promit de garder un œil sur elle. Il ne souhaitait pas que Dian fasse du mal à son épouse. Ni à son enfant.

Eir bougea un peu plus puis lentement elle ouvrit les paupières. Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle vit que Carlisle était toujours avec elle.

"_ Tu n'es pas parti?

_ Non. Pourquoi devrais-je m'en aller? Demanda-t-il amoureusement.

_ Je pensais que tu allais reprendre... Ta séance de torture..., fit-elle avec hésitation."

Il y eut un silence entre eux.

"_ Tu sais... Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, continua Eir en levant les yeux vers ceux de son mari.

_ Je veux en finir au plus vite, déclara Carlisle. Pour que notre famille puisse être en sécurité."

Eir baissa les yeux. Elle comprenait le choix de son époux cependant... Elle le trouvait changer. Différent. Elle se demandait si c'était bon pour elle, tout comme pour lui. Et pour leur relation. Leur avenir. Etait-ce à cause du fait qu'il l'ait marqué? Ou qu'il ait bu son sang? Peut-être les deux... De toutes manières, elle était fautive et elle comprendrait si sa famille lui faisait des reproches. Elle avait vraiment transformé Carlisle en monstre.

Peut-être qu'Esmé avait raison? Peut-être que c'était elle, la méchante dans l'histoire. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour réprimer ses larmes. Elle secoua négativement de la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

"_ As-tu eu des informations importantes?

_ Camall a vaguement parlé d'une attaque sur le manoir. Il ne nous manque plus que la date.

_ A-t-il parlé d'autre chose?

_ Non.

_ Alors nous devons nous préparer à les recevoir."

La jeune femme bondit sur ses jambes mais fut rapidement retenu par le vampire. Elle se retourna lentement et l'observa attentivement.

"_ Je ne veux pas que tu y participes. C'est clair? Dit-il sérieusement.

_ Je ne peux tout de même pas rester ici à ne rien faire, Carlisle, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous la poitrine. Je suis leur dirigeante. Je dois mener les opérations."

Carlisle se leva à son tour, le visage grave. Il avait l'air d'être en colère.

"_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, ni enlevée et encore moins tuée, Eir! Ceci n'est pas un jeu! Je veux bien comprendre que tu veux prendre part à la bataille étant donné que ta mère a été tuée par les lycanthropes."

Le visage de l'humaine pâlit brusquement. Ses yeux se firent ombrageux.

"_ Tu le savais depuis le début?"

L'Immortel resta immobile. Il n'avait pas peur de la colère de son épouse. Il voulait juste lui dire à quel point elle était inconsciente de se lancer dans ce combat. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Caius et à Aro pour qu'ils puissent lui donner assez de poids dans son argumentation? Eir les écouterait sûrement.

"_ Bhàtair l'a laissé sous-entendre, répondit-il."

Carlisle enlaça délicatement la jeune femme qui semblait être choquée par cette révélation. Elle accepta le réconfort que son conjoint lui offrait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser.

"_ Je t'aime, Carlisle, dit-elle doucement.

_ Je t'aime plus que toi, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

_ Non, c'est moi."

Le médecin plongea son regard ambré dans celui verdoyant de sa femme. Toujours avec ce sourire coquin, il se pencha et murmura au creux de l'oreille d'Eir:

"_ Veux-tu que je te prouve à quel point je t'aime?

_ Carlisle..., soupira la concernée en riant de bon cœur. J'aimerais bien mais... Nous ne sommes pas chez nous."

Tout d'un coup, le vampire se figea. Son ouïe disait qu'une personne approchait. Les pas étaient bien trop légers et silencieux pour appartenir à celui d'un humain. Un vampire donc... Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit en grand. Ils furent étonnés de voir Sorah sur le seuil de la pièce. Eir se sépara à contrecœur de son mari et demanda:

"_ Que se passe-t-il, Sorah?

_ Didyme a voulu s'en prendre à Dian et à Jillian lorsqu'ils se sont croisés dans un couloir. Par chance, Alec est intervenu et a réussi à maîtriser Didyme avec son pouvoir. Mais Jillian veut la faire juger pour tentative de meurtre sur un membre de la descendance directe de Ceridwen."

Eir émit un grognement. Le regard de Carlisle se fit plus sombre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme. Il aurait bien aimé s'occuper _personnellement_ de Dian.

"_ J'arrive."

La jeune femme se tourna vers Carlisle afin de savoir s'il l'accompagnait. Il comprit le questionnement muet de sa bien-aimée et la suivit après lui avoir doucement dit:

"_ Aurais-tu oublié que tu m'as désigné comme étant un de tes Conseillers personnels."

Les rougeurs apparurent sur le visage tendre d'Eir, provoquant des frissons de plaisir dans le corps du vampire. L'attention fut aussitôt redirigée vers Sorah.

"_ Que s'est-il réellement passé? S'enquit la future Maîtresse d'Avalon.

_ Didyme, Marcus et Athénodora voulaient retourner dans vos appartements. Didyme a vu Jillian et a voulu se jeter sur lui. Heureusement que Marcus l'a retenu cependant, Jillian l'a provoqué. Didyme a réussi à s'échapper de l'emprise de son époux et a voulu s'en prendre à Dian. Et Alec a utilisé son pouvoir pour priver Didyme de ses sens."

Eir n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il fallait que Didyme soit vraiment en colère pour qu'elle s'attaque ainsi sur un humain.

"_ Ont-ils eu quelque chose?

_ Non. Heureusement.

_ Etant donné que je connais pas grand chose sur les lois d'Avalon... Ni comment Jillian va réagir quand je rendrais le verdict... Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite la peine de mort..."

* * *

 _Avis? Doutes? Plaintes? Suggestions?_

 _Votre avis m'intéresse! :) Merci!_


	39. Chapitre 38

**Bonsoir!**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant. Je sais que je suis un peu (voire beaucoup) en retard. Mais j'ai dû préparer, organiser un gala de danse pour clôturer l'année du coup, j'ai laissé en suspends cette histoire ainsi que "La Rose a des épines".**

 **Je tenais à remercier celles qui m'ont ajoutés dans leur follow et favoris. Cela me fait plaisir. :) N'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review lorsque cela vous chante. Je vous répondrais avec plaisirs.**

 **Merci à toi, Snow White qui est toujours là depuis le début. :D J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé d'ailleurs. :)**

 **Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt!**

 **Chapitre 38:**

"_ Elle doit mourir! Claqua la voix de Jillian."

Il venait de frapper la table du poing. Quelques Avaloniens sursautèrent, surpris par cette violente réaction de la part du descendant de Ceridwen.

"_ Non."

Tous les regards, vampires comme humains, étaient tournés vers Eir. Elle était assise confortablement sur son siège. Elle fixait Jillian d'un air sérieux. La voix de la jeune femme était calme. Froide. Eir croisa lentement ses jambes tandis que Carlisle posa une main sur le haut du dossier du fauteuil. Il montrait ainsi qu'il ferait tout pour sa dulcinée. Didyme était à quelques mètres de lui, encerclée par Alec, Jane et Marcus. Les humains perçurent le grondement de plusieurs Immortels.

"_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'exiger sa mort. Ce droit me revient puisque je suis la fille directe de Seena et de Yann, conçue par un acte d'amour et non pas par le fruit d'un viol incestueux.

_ Quoi? S'exclama Dian. Qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'insinuer?"

Eir cligna des paupières. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dian intervienne. Plusieurs Avaloniens s'échangèrent des regards, redoutant la suite des événements. Eir soupçonnait que la plupart de sa communauté ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre Seena et Jillian. Elle voulait leur avouer la vérité. De cette sorte, Jillian sera jugé pour ses actes et sera sans doute puni. Alors son avis sur la tentative d'assassinat passerait outre à l'oreille des Conseillers. C'est ce qu'elle espérait... Cependant elle craignait que son oncle ait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il fallait qu'elle attende qu'il tende la perche.

L'épouse de Carlisle eut un petit sourire en observant sa demi-sœur.

"_ Oh... Vous ne lui aviez rien dit? Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse."

Jillian bougea légèrement de sa place, comme s'il était soudainement mal à l'aise par la présence d'Eir. Dian fixait sa demi-soeur avec une certaine colère mais Eir était sûre qu'elle ne resterait pas calme pendant longtemps. Pour le moment il fallait juger Didyme pour son acte. Et après elle pourrait correctement s'occuper de son oncle.

"_ Mais comme vous l'avez précédemment fait remarquer, nous devons juger Didyme. Pour cela il faut que je sache ce qui s'est réellement passé. Y avait-il des témoins?

_ Oui, fit la voix de Marcus. Athénodora et moi-même.

_ Bien. Alec et Jane sont venus après, n'est-ce pas? Continua Eir d'une voix parfaitement calme.

_ Oui, c'est cela, admit l'époux de Didyme tout en opinant.

_ Votre femme n'a pas pu s'attaquer à Dian, ni à Jillian sans avoir une bonne raison. Même si elle a été enfermée, torturée, et privée de nourriture pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, je pense qu'elle a assez de raison pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Donc voici ma question, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux?"

Les yeux d'Eir allèrent de Didyme à Jillian, soupçonneux. Le front de la jeune femme se plissa d'anxiété. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer à juger Didyme sans avoir Aro dans la pièce. A chaque regard qu'elle adressait à Marcus ou à Caius, elle avait le droit à un haussement d'épaules. Son coeur palpitait aussi vite que les ailes d'un papillon. Bien qu'ils s'étaient échangés quelques baisers, Eir savait bien qu'Aro n'avouerait jamais ses sentiments pour elle devant tout son clan. Sulpicia l'avait suffisamment blessé et Eir comptait bien le guérir de ces blessures.

"_ Je me souviens très bien de vous Jillian, fit sombrement Didyme. Je sais ce que vous avez fait à Seena lorsque vous avez appris qu'elle voulait rejoindre les Volturi pour me ramener. Et pour cela je vous déteste."

L'oncle d'Eir abhorrait un rictus malvaillant. A aucun moment, il n'avait adressé un seul regard à l'épouse de Marcus. Quant à Eir, elle se demandait si le soir où Didyme lui remis les armoiries des Volturi était le même jour que la disparition de sa mère.

"_ Vous nous avez vendu aux lycanthropes. Vous n'avez pas supporté que Seena s'échappe encore de votre emprise. Vous saviez que si elle s'éloignait de vous, elle prendrait son envol. Alors avant que vous alliez voir vos "amis", vous lui avez rendu visite, une dernière fois. Vous vous êtes disputés violemment. Vous n'avez pas supporté qu'elle vous tienne tête, vous l'avez battu. Et une fois que vous avez vu qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, et pour la briser encore plus, vous avez abusé d'elle."

Jillian soupira. Il écarta ses bras tout en ayant un air innocent.

"_ C'est vraiment dommage que la concernée en question ne soit plus de ce monde pour témoigner. Vous n'avez donc aucunes preuves de ce que vous avancez."

Eir fut piquée au vif. Il la provoquait ouvertement. Il osait souiller la mémoire de sa mère. Caius grogna et fit un pas vers Jillian mais fut retenu par Marcus. Carlisle, lui, resserra son emprise sur l'épaule de sa dulcinée. Mais il était tout aussi écœuré d'entendre ce genre de paroles. D'autres personnes étaient outrées par son comportement.

"_ Comment oses-tu? S'écria Maedoc.

_ Comment pouvez-vous avoir aussi peu de respect envers votre soeur, s'indigna Véleda.

_ Ma soeur est morte. Elle ne reviendra pas pour me remonter les bretelles."

Les poings d'Eir se resserraient sur ses jupes. Elle tentait de garder son calme mais sa patience avait des limites. Elle avait envie de venger sa mère pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Car si elle rassemblait les morceaux du puzzle, c'était bien à cause de lui qu'elle avait perdu sa mère. Carlisle lui pressa légèrement son épaule. Ses muscles se détendirent lentement mais pas complètement. Elle était assez remontée par le comportement de son oncle, même si elle ne le considérait pas comme tel.

"_ Donc vous ne niez pas le fait de nous avoir vendu aux loups-garous? Demanda froidement Eir tout en foudroyant Jillian du regard."

Jillian arqua un sourcil, très dédaigneux. La jeune femme voulait le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute sauf qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Peut-être était-il le chef des traîtres? Dans ce cas, il fallait qu'il soit enfermé et torturé comme il se doit. Et Dian? Était-elle avec eux ou non? Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle était tout de même sa demi-sœur.

Une nouvelle fois, elle entendit Caius grogner. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon. Elle avait peur qu'il se jette sur Jillian avant même qu'ils ne se décident du sort de Didyme.

"_ Comme je vous l'ai dit: la personne n'est plus de ce monde pour dire si oui ou non je vous ai vendu aux lycanthropes. Et puis... Qu'ai-je à gagner dans tout cela?"

Eir voulut faire ravaler ce sourire hypocrite de son oncle avec un bon coup de poing dans le visage. Mais ce n'était pas un bon exemple. Il fallait agir plus sournoisement.

"_ Si la dernière Maîtresse d'Avalon n'a pas d'enfants, c'est à un des plus proches parents qui peut reprendre le titre jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle ait une fille, récita Yseult. Vous voulez vous débarrasser de votre sœur et de votre nièce pour qu'Avalon vous revienne.

_ J'étais déjà au courant que vous étiez tordu, Jillian, maugréa Kynan. Mais pas à ce point-là."

Le concerné haussa les épaules, l'air vraiment désintéressé. Cela ne fit qu'agacer les personnes présentes autour de lui. Birgit l'examina attentivement et dit d'une voix méprisante:

"_ Il est compréhensible que Didyme ait eu envie de mettre fin à vos jours vu ce que vous avez fait dans le passé.

_ Vous allez me juger à sa place! S'exclama Jillian en se levant d'un bond. Croyez-vous _vraiment_ que vous pourrez me retenir ici?

_ Silence! Tonna la voix d'Eir, implacable."

Tous se turent et regardèrent avec étonnement leur dirigeante.

"_ Nous allons vous juger tous les deux pour les actes que vous avez commis. Nous devrions nous retirer pour discuter de ce que nous comptions faire."

Tous les conseillers opinèrent de la tête d'un seul et même mouvement, se levèrent en même temps qu'Eir et la suivirent dans une pièce adjacente.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Dans les méandres des souterrains du manoir, Aro sentait que quelque chose l'attirer inexorablement vers les ténèbres. Sa bête noire n'arrêtait pas de jaillir dans son esprit, testant sans cesse ses barrières. Ses limites. Ses sens étaient étrangement en alerte mais aucun son ne vint lui indiquer s'il était suivi.

Foutues capacités avaloniennes!

Qu'est-ce que ces humains pouvaient l'énerver dès qu'ils montaient sur leurs grands chevaux. Les seuls qui restaient potables étaient les compagnons d'Eir et son âme-sœur.

En pensant à elle, il eut un agréable frisson, qui lui parcourut tout le long de son échine. Son monstre se fit plus virulent en sachant l'objet de ses pensées. Lui aussi voulait la posséder. Il ne voulait qu'une chose: retourner auprès d'elle pour la protéger... Mais elle lui avait donné cette mission. Ce service qu'elle voulait qu'il lui rende. Pour elle, il ferait tout. C'était indéniable cependant il aurait aimé lui être fidèle.

Au tournant d'un couloir, l'Immortel tomba sur une grotte. Le plafond était assez proche du sol. Il dut se pencher en avant pour pénétrer dans la cavité. Il fit plusieurs pas avant de pouvoir se redresser sur toute sa hauteur. La première chose qu'il vit ce fut l'eau d'un bleu glacial qui remplissait un bassin naturel. Le liquide provenait d'une rivière souterraine. Inconsciemment, il eut envie de s'y baigner. Il ôta prestement ses vêtements et entra dans l'eau. Il ne ressentit ni le froid, ni la chaleur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était une simple caresse sur les membres qui étaient submergés par le liquide. Il leva les yeux afin d'examiner un peu plus la grotte. Si seulement Eir était là...

Tout d'un coup, il se sentit agrippé. Il se débattit violemment pour se défaire de cette emprise surnaturelle. Il tentait désespérément de revenir vers le bord mais il fut subitement entraîné dans les profondeurs de l'étang. Bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'air pour vivre sous l'eau, il avait toujours ce réflexe humain de vouloir prendre une aspiration. Sa vue s'habituait à l'obscurité. A l'eau. Toutefois, il sentait toujours cette entité étrange sur lui. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ses paupières se fermèrent. Et le vampire sombra dans les ténèbres.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à Volterra. Et pas n'importe où. Dans ses appartements privatifs. Il n'y avait personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'Eir était dans la pièce. Elle était confortablement assise dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée. Elle lisait un ouvrage. _Le Discours de la méthode_ de Descartes. La Princesse de Babylone de Voltaire. Ainsi que les quelques fragments de l'oeuvre de Sophocle, _les Limiers_. Il trouvait cela étrange qu'il soit ici. Il ne devait pas rêver. Les vampires n'étaient plus victimes du sommeil une fois la transformation accomplie... Alors qu'est-ce que c'était?

Aro ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, heureux de trouver son âme-sœur dans son antre personnel. Il se dirigea vers elle en espérant secrètement qu'elle le verrait. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il se racla la gorge mais l'humaine continuait sans cesse sa lecture. Il eut la confirmation qu'il était dans une sorte de vision. Etait-ce leur avenir?

Le vampire cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il dévisagea la jeune femme longuement. Très attentivement. Il entendit ses battements de coeur. Autre clignement de paupières. Comment cela se faisait-il? Eir était enceinte. Elle ne pouvait pas rester humaine. La vampirisation était la seule solution. A moins que...

A moins que dans leur lutte contre les lycanthropes, elle ait perdu l'enfant. Le roi se figea et garda ses yeux rivés sur Eir. Il ne la trouvait pas triste. Elle semblait être en pleine forme.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Aro détacha son regard de la jeune femme et se vit. Son sosie avait l'air d'être dans une profonde colère noire. Celui du passé ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi était-il en colère envers Eir? Qu'avait-elle fait pour récolter ses foudres? Son monstre commençait à s'affoler, à vouloir prendre le dessus pour protéger sa promise. Il savait que lorsqu'il avait cette expression, cela voulait dire qu'il préparait un procès envers la personne concernée. Et là, c'est sur Eir que c'était tombé. Lorsque le vampire se figea juste au milieu de la pièce, l'humaine bondit sur ses jambes, le visage illuminé comme le soleil. Eir était radieuse. Peut-être plus radieuse que sa sœur, Didyme. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon avec une telle énergie qu'il crut qu'il allait tomber.

Au moins, Aro était sûr qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le couver du regard. C'était complètement impossible qu'elle ait fait quelque chose contre leur clan. Des étoiles pétillaient dans ses iris verdoyantes. Elle semblait être sur un petit nuage. Aro voyait bien à quel point elle tenait à lui, elle l'aimait d'un amour sincère. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il allait encore tout gâcher?

Son autre semblait avoir oublié son coeur. Ses sentiments. Il saisit brusquement les poignets de la jeune femme qui émit une exclamation de surprise. Elle grimaça sous l'emprise de l'Immortel mais ne fit aucune remarque. Les traits de son visage exprimaient clairement une profonde incompréhension. Et Eir ne cessait de scruter chaque détail du visage d'Aro pour déceler un quelconque indice. Malheureusement elle n'en trouva aucun et commença à avoir peur. Aro, le spectateur, se baffait intérieurement. Il voulait intervenir car il sentait bien qu'il allait commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

"_ N'avez-vous rien à me dire, Eir? Demanda Aro d'une voix sombre."

Eir fit une mine qui montrait qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que son compagnon venait de dire. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de le lui donner une réponse satisfaisante.

"_ Non. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise?

_ Vous rappelez-vous des paroles que vous avez prononcés pour notre alliance?"

Ça, Eir ne pouvait pas l'oublier. C'était elle qui avait posé les conditions, les vampires n'avaient fait qu'accepter sa proposition.

"_ Oui. Que nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans les affaires de la communauté vampirique et que nous devons respecter nos territoires respectifs... Où voulez-vous en venir Aro? Je ne comprends pas."

Aro sortit une missive et la jeta furieusement sur la table. Eir l'interrogea du regard pour savoir si elle pouvait prendre connaissance du contenu de cette lettre. Le vampire l'y autorisa de mauvaise grâce. Elle prit le papier, et la lut tout en faisant les cents pas. Le sosie d'Aro ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se volatilise.

 _"Eir, Gardienne des croyances anciennes, Maîtresse et Grande Reine d'Avalon ordonne l'arrestation et l'exécution immédiate de Rénesmée Carlie Cullen pour tentative de meurtre sur sa personne."_

Eir déglutit difficilement sa salive et leva ses iris vers son âme-soeur. Elle était livide. Aro pensait qu'elle allait recracher son repas. Son autre fit un pas vers la jeune femme, menaçant.

"_ Je vous ai ouvert mon cœur et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez? En vous attaquant à ma communauté? Ne vous ai-je pas tout donner? Ne vous ai-je pas rendu assez de services? Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque j'ai dû séduire Dian?

_ Attendez... Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire ce qui est marqué sur ce bout de papier, Aro. Si vraiment je voulais tuer quelqu'un, je l'aurais dit à voix haute pour éviter ce genre de preuve. Et qu'ai-je à gagner en faisant cela à part mettre mon peuple en péril? Car je suis loin d'être idiote, Aro, vous êtes suffisamment fort pour tous nous exterminer comme vous l'avez fait avec les lycanthropes."

Le sosie d'Aro n'émit aucun commentaire comme s'il analysait les paroles de sa compagne. Mais Aro, le spectateur, savait qu'il ne croyait pas un mot du discours de son âme-sœur. Eir le comprit, se figea et pâlit à vue d'œil.

"_ Vous ne me croyez pas."

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une simple affirmation. Elle observa Aro avec dureté. Comme pour lui dire qu'il faisait une grossière erreur.

"_ Toutes les preuves convergent vers vous.

_ Oh... Je vois. Donc vous avez déjà bouclé l'affaire. Vous refusez de faire une enquête plus approfondie. J'imagine que vous avez déjà rendu votre jugement. Il m'est donc impossible de me défendre.

_ Je. N'ai. Pas. Dit. Cela, fit Aro en appuyant bien sur chacun des mots.

_ Pourtant c'est ce que vous sous-entendez. Quant à cette lettre, si vous savez comment est ma calligraphie, vous auriez dû remarquer qu'il y avait quelques variations. Bref... Je n'en dis pas plus. Faites ce qui vous semble juste."

Eir jeta la lettre sur la table puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

"_ Puisque vous ne me croyez pas, autant me traiter comme il se doit n'est-ce pas?

_ Vous restez ici. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, répliqua le roi sévèrement.

_ Veuillez m'excusez, messire, mais je ne veux pas rester auprès d'une personne qui ne sait pas reconnaître un innocent. Et je ne souhaite pas devenir votre jouet personnel."

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et aperçut Marcus et Caius sur le seuil des appartements de leur frère. Elle émit un grognement, recula de quelques pas puisque les deux autres vampires avançaient afin de rentrer dans la pièce.

"_ Vous non plus, vous ne me croyez pas."

Là non plus, ce n'était pas une question. Ils perçurent une profonde déception dans sa voix mais ne prirent pas la parole.

"_ Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur. Conduisez-moi à vos cellules."

Sa voix était sincère et déterminée. Aro, celui du passé, était fasciné par l'entêtement d'Eir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle. Si vraiment elle était coupable, n'aurait-elle pas tenté de fuir lorsque son double lui avait montré la missive. Bien entendu, si elle était innocente deux choix s'offraient à elle. L'une était de fuir afin de découvrir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Et l'autre était de rester à Volterra afin d'espérer que la vérité n'éclate au grand jour.

"_ Je veux que vous voyez toutes les preuves, dit le roi des rois d'une voix tranchante."

Un éclat de mélancolie passa dans les iris de l'humaine. Elle s'avança vers son ancien amant et l'observa attentivement. Toute lueur d'espoir avait disparu dans le regard de la jeune femme. Le vampire sortit un collier de sa poche. Aro, l'observateur, reconnut rapidement le bijou. C'était le pendentif qu'Eir avait trouvé sur la plage à l'île d'Ouessant. Eir secoua négativement de la tête, défaite.

"_ Où l'avez-vous trouvé? Je l'avais perdu lorsque j'ai été séquestrée."

Il y eut un long silence. Caius et Marcus affichaient clairement une expression de défiance.

"_ Mais ça aussi vous pensez sûrement que ce n'est qu'une excuse...

_ Calmez-vous, Eir, dit Marcus d'une voix diplomatique. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis."

Eir lui jeta un coup d'oeil lourd de reproche. Elle ne le croyait pas. Mais alors là, pas du tout! Et cela choqua Aro du passé."

"_ Vous me traitez comme tel! Alors je ne vois strictement pas pourquoi je me calmerais pour votre plaisir!

_ Peut-être qu'un tour dans la salle des supplices lui délira la langue, supposa Caius en regardant Aro."

L'autre Aro s'était figé. Il avait vu toutes les expressions d'Eir pendant cette conversation. Et il sentait au fond de lui-même qu'elle était innocente même si ces preuves l'incriminait. Il fut aspiré très brusquement en arrière et arriva dans la salle du Trône. Marcus, Caius et lui-même étaient installés sur leur siège. Tous les vampires étaient présents sauf les Cullen. Si Eir avait tué Rénesmée, Alice aurait eu une vision. Elle les aurait prévenu.

C'était complètement illogique! Quelqu'un en voulait clairement à Eir. Mais qui?

L'humaine se trouvait sur une chaise en bois. Ses mains étaient menottées sur les accoudoirs. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche courte. Elle observait ses amis qui se trouvaient juste devant elle. Ils étaient encadrés par plusieurs gardes dont Félix et Démétri. Aro se leva et s'avança lentement sur l'estrade. Comme toujours, il aimait se donner en spectacle. Il aimait soigner ses entrées.

"_ Nous sommes ici en ce jour pour juger la Maîtresse d'Avalon, Eir, et ses alliés dans les meurtres de Rénesmée, Isabella et Edward Cullen. Puisqu'elle a enlevé trois vies des nôtres, nous allons lui prendre trois des siens."

Eir tourna ses yeux vers son âme-sœur, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis son regard revint automatiquement sur ses amis. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de supplier un vampire. Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer leur plaisir pour la torture. Pour l'exécution de Bran, Katell et Celiburn.

"_ Aro, ne faites pas cela, fit Celiburn d'une voix calme. Vous allez regretter votre geste."

Mais le Conseiller d'Eir aurait dû se taire. D'un signe de tête, Démétri et Félix le firent avancer jusqu'à moins d'un mètre de la Maîtresse d'Avalon. Aro se tenait juste derrière la chaise de la mortelle. Il se pencha à quelques centimètres du visage de la mortelle. Il caressa lentement une de ses joues avant de saisir brusquement son cou.

"_ Regardez, Eir. N'ayez pas peur. Après tout, s'ils en sont là, c'est par votre faute, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

_ Puisque je vous ai dit que je n'ai jamais écrit ce putain de mot! Je n'aurais jamais mis la vie de mes amis en jeu de la sorte! S'exclama violemment Eir. Êtes-vous seulement sain d'esprit pour comprendre ce que je vous dit ou êtes-vous complètement idiot?"

Aro éclata de rire. Un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Un rire d'hystérique. Et cela fit peur à la jeune femme. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le leader des Volturi parut le remarquer. L'immortel fit un autre signe à Félix. Le garde jeta un coup d'oeil à l'humaine comme pour lui dire qu'il était désolé. Et d'un coup sec, il plongea sa main dans la poitrine de Celiburn. Eir hurla, se débattit pour se défaire de ses maudites chaines tandis que Katell éclata en sanglot. Bran était bouche bée comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui venait de se passer. La Maîtresse d'Avalon avait les yeux exorbités, injectés de sang. Son regard se tourna lentement vers son âme-sœur.

"_ Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire cela, Aro, gronda-t-elle d'une voix sombre. Je prendrais un malin plaisir pour enlever tout ce que vous avez construit, tout ce qui vous est cher. Je sais tout de vous. Et si c'est en tuant un à un mes amis que vous voulez que je change ma version des faits, je vous dit que vous pouvez vous faire royalement foutre."

* * *

 _A votre avis? Est-ce une vision qui va se réaliser ou non? (sourire sadique)_


	40. Chapitre 39

**Bonsoir! Bonjour!**

 **Après un petit temps d'absence, je me permet de mettre un chapitre. Il est plus court que les autres (désolée) mais je suis en train de préparer la Grande Bataille. Vu que la description des actions sera merdique, je préfère la travailler encore un peu (voire beaucoup) jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite.**

 **En attendant, je vous laisse lire et poster des reviews.**

 **Merci encore à celles qui me suivent et qui commentent. :)**

 **A bientôt! :) Bonne lecture! :)**

 **P.S: Pensée aux habitants de Saint-Etienne-du-Rouvray. :(**

 **Chapitre 39:**

La Salle d'Audience s'estompa. Le vampire voulut se dégager afin de remonter à la surface. Il trouvait qu'il avait été absent bien trop longtemps auprès des siens et auprès d'Eir. Et Aro sentit l'emprise surnaturelle se resserrer sur lui. Il aurait pu grimacer mais il n'éprouvait ni de la peur, ni de la souffrance. Il sentait que cette chose avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui montrer. Cependant, sans savoir pourquoi, ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte comme si un ennemi était présent dans la grotte. Il percevait que quelque chose clochait. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il voulait sortir de ce _fichu_ bassin afin de rejoindre son clan.

Et _Eir_.

Aro se retrouva devant une porte. Et étrangement il savait déjà où elle allait le conduire. Le vampire ne savait plus si c'était dans un avenir proche ou lointain mais quelque chose en lui le titillait. Il avait une impression que quelque chose d'important se passait au-dessus de lui. Et il n'était même pas là pour dire quoi que ce soit à ses frères ou même à son âme-soeur.

Cela commençait _légèrement_ à l'agacer.

Normalement, il était de nature calme, patient mais ses sens lui indiquaient clairement qu'un danger rôdait dans le manoir. Et qu'il était temps pour lui de partir de cette _maudite_ grotte pour aller porter secours à celle qui avait emprisonné son cœur glacé. Ses nerfs commençaient à s'échauffer. Bientôt son monstre resurgirait et il ne pourrait plus le maîtriser à bon escient. Il craignait qu'une fois que cette emprise surnaturelle le relâcherait, qu'il fasse un véritable massacre. Il ne pourrait différencier ses alliés de ses ennemis. Surtout si c'était des êtres humains. Et pire, des Avaloniens... Leurs propres alliés.

Or, il souhaitait vraiment l'éviter. Ce massacre...

Mais tant que cette entité magique le retenait contre son gré, il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle daigne le relâcher. Aro se pinça les lèvres. Soucieux? Il l'était. Perplexe? Aussi. A vrai dire, sa précédente vision n'avait pas été très joyeuse. Il redoutait donc la suite des événements.

Son regard fixait la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Eir. Elle était habillée comme aujourd'hui. Elle sortit de la pièce après avoir adressé quelques paroles aux personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Cela fit tiquer l'Immortel pour il ne sait quelle raison. Inconsciemment, il savait qu'il devait la suivre pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Une fois seule, elle déambula dans le couloir du manoir. Son visage exprimait clairement une mélancolie sans fin. Des plis d'anxiété étaient apparus au niveau de son front. Aro voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais se souvient qu'il n'était pas réellement avec elle. Il devait la suivre, comme une ombre.

Pourquoi avait-il encore ce mauvais pressentiment? Il ne le quittait plus à présent. Son angoisse n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Sa bête noire tournoyait au fond de son être, bien décidé à jaillir au moment où Aro baissera sa garde.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Eir croisa Jane et Alec qui gardaient farouchement l'entrée de la porte des appartements d'Eir. La jeune humaine les salua d'un signe de tête.

"_ Est-il revenu? Demanda la mortelle d'une voix inquiète.

_ Non, répondit doucement Alec avec une certaine compassion pour l'âme-soeur de son Maître.

_ Où est-il allé? Soupira-t-elle en parlant à elle-même. Le manoir ne peut pas être aussi grand... Un vampire ne peut se perdre. Serait-il possible que... L'un d'entre vous... Puisse me le chercher? Je dois lui parler... C'est... Assez... Important."

Aro perçut une vague de culpabilité dans les yeux d'Eir. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle s'en voulait. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il comprit aussitôt. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Alec s'eclipsa rapidement après qu'Eir l'ait remercié. L'humaine jeta un coup d'œil à Jane et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

"_ Vous avez fait le bon choix, déclara Jane, conciliante."

Aro ignorait totalement de ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait loupé quelque chose. Il arqua un de ses sourcils très élégamment tout en s'interrogeant sur cet événement qu'il avait manqué.

"_ Didyme est comme une sœur pour moi. Elle a su veiller sur moi et me protéger. Je ne me voyais pas la condamner pour si peu. Et puis... Vu ce qu'elle a vécu pendant toutes ses années... Je voulais la préserver que de lui faire rappeler des mauvais souvenirs."

Jane avait une expression assez froide cependant ses yeux exprimaient une certaine reconnaissance envers la mortelle. Aro était content. Pour une fois qu'un de ses joyaux appréciait une humaine, c'était plutôt bon augure. Mais sa morosité revint rapidement au galop.

"_ Soyez prudente, Eir. Je doute que votre oncle s'exilera, répondit Jane en toute sincérité."

Eir éclata de rire, nerveuse. Elle secoua une de ses mains comme pour dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

"_ C'est ce que je me suis dit. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Pour le moment je me préoccupe plus de votre Maître que de ma propre sécurité."

Et l'humaine reprit sa marche. Aro ne pouvait que la suivre. Comme pour la précédente vision, il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec les personnes qu'il croisait. Cela avait le don de l'énerver car il pressentait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui allait probablement tomber sur le coin de la figure d'Eir. Et c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Le vampire ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule. Il grogna son mécontentement sur sa garde favorite qui ne lui emboîta pas le pas puisqu'il était dans cette _fichue_ vision. Il aurait vraiment apprécié que Jane l'escorte. Mais sa prière fut rejetée. Comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il était devenu un monstre. Il contempla une nouvelle fois la silhouette élégante d'Eir. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser. Et il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas cru dans l'autre vision? Eir était son âme-sœur. Et entre âme-sœurs, ils ne pouvaient se faire du mal. A moins qu'il avait demandé à Caius de s'en occuper. A cette affreuse pensée, un frisson glaçant lui parcourut toute son échine.

Aro n'eut guère le temps d'approfondir sa pensée qu'il entendit un sourd grondement. Il n'appartenait pas à un vampire, ni à un chat et encore moins à un chien. L'immortel se raidit soudainement. Son monstre se tordait déjà sous la rage et le poussait déjà à sortir du bassin. Inconsciemment, Aro se mit en position d'attaque bien qu'il ne pouvait influencer les événements qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux.

Et tout ça le faisait fulminer.

Une épaisse silhouette sombre surgit du couloir et se jeta sur l'humaine. Aro ne put retenir un cri pour alerter Eir. En vain. Cet inconnu la propulsa contre le mur et a mortelle tomba inconsciente sur le sol. La bête noire du vampire hurla de toute sa rage alors qu'Aro essayait tant bien que mal de garder l'esprit lucide. Ses yeux, anciennement carmins, étaient devenus aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune. Des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers eux. Et ce n'était pas d'autres lycanthropes mais deux vampires qu'Aro ne connaissait pas. Ils s'abhorraient un sourire victorieux qui provoqua un haut le cœur à roi des Immortels. L'un d'entre eux s'agenouilla auprès d'Eir, il bougea la tête de l'humaine afin de vérifier si elle était toujours dans les vapes. Elle ouvrit vaguement les paupières et regarda avec beaucoup d'incompréhension l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

"_ _Quel magnifique nouveau jouet..._ , soupira-t-il."

C'en fut trop pour Aro. Il devait sortir de ce fichu bassin pour venir secourir Eir. Car il était loin d'être idiot, ses sens lui disaient clairement que c'était en train de se produire. Il ressentit l'eau contre sa peau. Contre son corps. Il se débattait de toute ses forces, la rage au ventre. Ses membres battaient le liquide. Il voulait remonter à la surface pourtant il sentait qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

 _Pour votre survie, il vous faut voir l'avenir..._

Cette phrase fut prononcée dans l'esprit du vampire. C'était une voix féminine. Douce. Presque maternelle. Aro ouvrit la bouche et s'exclama:

"_ Je veux la sauver."

Il ne voulait pas voir Eir aux mains des loups-garous, ni des Roumains. L'emprise surnaturelle n'était pas décidée à le relâcher. Tout ce que voulait le vampire, c'était de sauvegarder son avenir, son futur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Eir. Il ne se le permettrait pas! Sa bête noire avait pris le dessus sur le vampire "civilisé". A présent, plus rien ne comptait à part son âme-soeur. Il se dégagea de l'entité avec toute sa force et s'extirpa de la mare souterraine avec difficulté et non sans être quelque peu déboussolé. Il se demandait si Alice avait vu la première vision. Aro était certain qu'elle l'aiderait dans son enquête. Mais pour la seconde... Il savait que les lycanthropes agissaient comme un brouilleur d'ondes sur la voyante. Aro s'habilla car sa réputation allait prendre un coup s'il débarquait en tenue d'Adam en pleine bataille. Bonjour l'autorité suprême des Volturi. Une fois bien préparé, il se précipita au rez-de-chaussé. Même en étant à la vitesse vampirique, il trouvait que le trajet du retour se faisait d'une lenteur mortellement humaine.

Ce n'est qu'en remontant les marches qui menaient à la salle de torture que le Maître des Volturi se fit approcher par Alec. Aro émit un sourd grognement. Comme il le craignait, Eir était en danger. Ils auraient dû mettre des gardes vampires pour la protection d'Eir. Le roi regrettait sévèrement son choix. A présent, il était en train d'en payer le prix. Alec, voyant la mine sombre de son supérieur, n'émit aucune question. Aucune remarque. Il était rare qu'Aro soit de mauvaise humeur mais lorsqu'il l'était, il valait mieux pour ses proches comme pour ses employés humains de ne pas lui parler.

"_ Va me chercher tous les vampires. Les lycanthropes nous attaquent."

Le jumeau maléfique ne pouvait que comprendre l'état mental de son Maître. Aro se dirigeait vers le lieu où se trouvait Eir. S'il avait été humain, son cœur battrait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Et même en étant un être démoniaque, il l'entendait. Ce cœur glacé palpitait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Son ouïe perçut un grognement rauque. Aro accéléra, craignant déjà que ces Enfants de la Lune emportaient celle qu'il aimait et qu'il voulait chérir plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre. Un bruit sourd résonna. Comme si quelque chose était tombé par terre.

Un corps.

 _Eir._

Aro revit le lycanthrope se rapprocher du corps de l'humaine la reniflant. Les deux vampires qui se tenaient debout juste derrière le loup-garou. Un des Immortels osa se moquer de l'Avalonienne. Il retient un grondement dans sa poitrine. Sa vue se teinta d'un rouge vermeil. Visiblement, Aro était fou de rage.

Il aurait dû créer une escorte spécialement pour Eir. Il avait été idiot de penser que les Avaloniens étaient capable de la protéger. Ils ne faisaient strictement pas le poids contre les Enfants de la Lune et les vampires malgré qu'ils aient leurs armes.

 _"Quel magnifique nouveau jouet..."_

Cette phrase le révulsa. Cette fois-ci, au tournant d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec ses ennemis. Eir reposait sur une des épaules d'un vampire. Un blond vénitien. Il était assez jeune physiquement. Son regard carmin se tourna vers Aro. Lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire, un sourire victorieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

"_ Tiens... Qui voilà? Aro Volturi en personne."

Sa main se leva lentement et toucha le postérieur de l'humaine qui ne fit aucun mouvement. Son sourire s'étirait affreusement comme un rictus tandis que le roi des Immortels voyait plus que rouge.

"_ Je suis certain qu'elle saura nous régaler.

_ Vous n'irez pas bien loin, gronda l'Ancien.

_ Pensez-vous réellement que vous êtes de taille à nous combattre? Vous êtes seul. Vous n'avez aucun allié. Il nous sera aisé de se débarrasser d'un gêneur. Malheureusement, Vladimir a d'autres projets pour vous."

Aro esquissa un sourire malveillant. Ils le prenaient vraiment pour un idiot. Soit. Mais s'il avait l'étoffe d'un roi, c'est bien parce qu'il est un aussi bon guerrier que diplomate.

"_ Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez, rétorqua-t-il."

Le loup-garou se précipita sur le vampire. Aro sauta par-dessus le canin tandis que ses deux alliés prenaient la fuite. Le Volturi devait d'abord tuer cet Enfant de la Lune pour poursuivre les kidnappeurs. Le vampire esquiva facilement l'attaque du lycanthrope. Ses bras entourèrent fermement les côtes de son adversaire. Et d'un coup, il serra. Un craquement effrayant résonna dans le couloir. Le loup-garou gémissait. Maintenant, il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Aro saisit la gueule du loup des deux mains, écarta jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire inférieure émit un autre craquement. Par pure cruauté, Aro lui arracha complètement la partie basse de la gueule du lycanthrope mais aussi par sécurité. Le vampire savait que le loup-garou ne pourrait survivre suite à une telle blessure. Tant pis pour les questions. Tout ce qui importait pour le Volturi c'était de mettre Eir en sécurité.

Il s'élança à la poursuite des deux autres vampires. Il savait comment ils allaient procéder. Un des deux viendrait à sa rencontre pour le retarder, voir le tuer. Mais Aro comptait bien se débarrasser un à un de ses ennemis afin de reprendre ce qu'il lui était précieux. Sa vue sanguinolente s'intensifia. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il agissait avec ses instincts depuis que sa bête noire avait pris le dessus.

Peut-être trouvera-t-il la force de revenir sain d'esprit une fois qu'Eir sera avec lui? Ou pas... Et même si son monstre gardait le dessus sur le vampire civilisé, Aro savait qu'Eir ne sera pas en danger entre ses mains. Car elle était son âme-sœur.

En humant l'air, il sentait qu'il les rattrapait. Certes si ses deux adversaires avaient des renforts à l'extérieur du manoir, il allait devoir s'activer afin de les mettre hors d'état de nuire, le plus rapidement possible.

Dehors, dans le parc, Aro aperçut des lycanthropes s'attaquer aux Avaloniens. Clairement, ils étaient en infériorité mais ils se battaient bien. Le vampire devait bien l'admettre cependant il ne leur dira jamais. Ces humains devaient penser que leur Maîtresse était encore dans le manoir, bien gardé. L'alarme n'allait pas tarder à être sonnée. Peut-être que Véleda les avait déjà prévenu? Peut-être que c'est pour cela que le manoir n'était pas complètement envahi par les sbires des Roumains? Peut-être que les gardes étaient tout simplement au bon endroit au bon moment...

L'Immortel accéléra son allure et s'engouffra dans un bois après être sortie de l'enceinte du parc. Comme il s'y était attendu, le compagnon du kidnappeur d'Eir l'attendait. Aro ralentit doucement sa course et fit d'une voix sombre:

"_ Laisse-moi passer si tu veux rester en vie."

Mais son congénère fut de l'autre avis. De toute manière, même si son adversaire avait accepté sa proposition, Aro ne l'aurait pas laissé partir. L'ennemi se précipita vers le roi, s'élança dans les airs afin d'arriver sur lui mais le Volturi ne laissa pas faire. Il s'esquiva rapidement. D'un mouvement sec et précis, il agrippa sa main à la gorge de ce jeune vampire. Aro vit et sentit les émotions que son adversaire éprouvait. La peur. L'angoisse était présente. Mais le Volturi n'en démordait pas. Non. Il devait en finir. Rapidement.

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Personne. Rien ne pouvait entraver sa progression. Il comptait bien reprendre la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait. Et ce, au péril de sa vie. Pendant des siècles, il avait aimé son immortalité. Il avait préservé sa vie en usant de ruses, de charmes et de manipulations. Il ne le niait pas. Mais il refusait catégoriquement de perdre la seule chose qui le raccrochait à la vie. Il pouvait mourir si Eir vivait.

Le Volturi n'avait pas pu rattraper son deuxième ennemi. Il était bien trop rapide et cela jouait en la défaveur du roi. Il le savait bien. Aro était déjà arrivé dans le repaire de ses ennemis. Et il avait emprunté la voie des airs. Enfin des airs, façon de parler. Il les avait poursuivi d'arbres en arbres. De branches en branches. Au moins il avait plus de chance de ne pas se faire attraper par les mâchoires acérées des lycanthropes. A la vue de la maison abandonnée, Aro s'était accroupit sur une branche afin d'avoir une meilleure visibilité. Il avait vu ce vampire rentrer avec Eir, qui était toujours inconsciente. Les Roumains ne devaient pas savoir que l'humaine était enceinte. Il observait les alentours. Il avait déjà repéré un bon nombre d'Immortels et de loups-garous. Et le roi ne pouvait tous les combattre. A contre-cœur, il dût se retirer afin de réfléchir à une meilleure stratégie.

Foncer dans le tas n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout qu'il avait bien compris que Vladimir comptait l'exécuter devant Eir. Il déglutit assez difficilement sa salive. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas après avoir rencontré et trouvé son âme-soeur. Bien sûr, il aurait pu démembrer un à un chaque vampire mais cela aurait pris trop de temps.

Il traversa une clairière. Il y eut un crissement étrange. Il se figea. Lentement, il enleva son pied et recula. Il aurait pu pâlir à la vue de cette découverte. Seuls ses lèvres se pincèrent et se transforma en un rictus mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il s'agenouilla. Ses doigts chassèrent la mousse, la terre et les racines des herbes hautes pour laisser apparaître crâne.

Un craquement de brindille le fit relever la tête. Il se mit automatiquement en position d'attaque. Il grogna et montra ses canines.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper et quelques Modificateurs étaient venus jusqu'à lui. Ils pourraient faire diversion. Enfin... Aro savait que Carlisle voudrait libérer Eir. Il fallait qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Un seul regard vers son ami et il avait compris le fond de sa pensée.

"_ Ont-ils eu beaucoup de perte? Demanda Aro, de mauvaise humeur.

_ Plus du côté des Avaloniens que des Enfants de la Lune mais ils tiennent bons. Les clans arrivent en renfort au manoir. Le vôtre est en chemin.

_ Bien. N'attendons pas d'attaquer. Est-ce qu'une diversion nous apporterait un avantage? Questionna le roi en regardant Alice.

_ Tant que vous ne vous séparez pas, vous resterez en vie."


	41. Chapitre 40

**Chapitre 40:**

Sulpicia observait attentivement le "paquet" que Jormung venait de déposer aux pieds de Vladimir. Cette _chose_ ne bougeait pas cependant son organe vital battait encore lentement. Un long filament de sang traversait le visage de la jeune humaine. L'odeur était si appétissante qu'elle s'en léchait les babines intérieurement. Ce tout petit cœur qui résonnait dans cette pièce miteuse énervait l'ancienne compagne d'Aro. Elle grimaça en se rendant compte à quel point cette mortelle pouvait être dangereuse pour eux. Pour elle.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque l'humaine bougea lentement ses doigts. C'était sûrement un geste involontaire car la jeune femme ne semblait pas sur le point de se réveiller. Elle eut le droit à un regard interrogateur de la part de Stefan tandis que Vladimir avait un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Sulpicia se raidit face à son comportement digne d'un nouveau-né. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait pu rougir.

Le simple fait d'avoir cette femme devant les yeux la mettait dans un état d'insécurité. Une vague de jalousie la frappa de plein nez. La vampire l'étudia un peu plus du regard. Cette humaine était bien plus grande que ses congénères normales. Elle devait avoir quelques centimètres de plus qu'Aro. Ses longs cheveux bouclés reposaient en cascade sur son corps comme une légère couverture la protégeant d'une fine pluie. L'Immortelle trouvait que cette _misérable chose_ ressemblait vaguement à Didyme.

 _Vaguement._

Seulement cette mortelle était totalement différente de la sœur d'Aro. Et elle ne sait pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose qui les différenciait. Que Sulpicia n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

 _Elle_.

Cette humaine. Qui pense pouvoir guérir l'être le plus cruel, le plus vil et le plus manipulateur qu'elle ait connu, cette petit chose insignifiante allait se heurter à un mur. Car même si Aro se montre attentionné, il n'osera jamais s'engager dans une nouvelle relation après ce qu'elle avait fait. Sulpicia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Aro ne pourrait jamais guérir de cette blessure...

De toute manière, Aro allait mourir sous les yeux de sa chère et tendre âme-sœur mais avant cela, il devra regarder Eir se faire briser mentalement et physiquement. Cette torture permettra aux Roumains de contrôler l'Avalonienne. Et la souffrance qu'elle ressentira, l'empêchera de s'échapper. Car comme toute douleur physique, les humains s'écroulaient comme des mouches. Des êtres faibles. Et dépourvus de détermination. D'ambition.

Ils étaient _complètement_ inutiles. Ils sont juste bons pour les nourrir...

Pourtant... Comment expliquer le fait que l'Immortelle était mal à l'aise en présence d'Eir? Elle était toujours inconsciente. Sa blessure saignait encore. Pas abondamment certes, ce qui était dommage. Elle n'était pas un danger. Non. Elle n'était _pas_ un danger pour eux. Elle n'était ni armée et ne possédait pas assez de force pour contrôler un vampire. Ni même pour utiliser ses soi-disant pouvoirs...

Comment une simple humaine pouvait-elle la déranger? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était encore une mortelle et que la vampire enviait son statut? Qu'elle pouvait encore engendrer un enfant par un vampire alors que Sulpicia avait toujours rêvé de fonder sa propre famille? Chose qu'Aro n'avait pas pu lui donner à part l'immortalité. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle était une rivale pour le pouvoir? Pour le titre de reine?

Sulpicia imagina la place qu'Eir aurait auprès d'Aro. Certes, elle serait une reine bienveillante envers ses sujets. Elle s'impliquerait dans les affaires royales, ce qui pourrait peut-être agacé son cher âme-sœur. Aro n'avait jamais aimé qu'une femelle vampire fouille dans son travail. Non. Cela empiétait trop dans son territoire. Dans son domaine privilégié. Le pouvoir. Elle pourrait même changer l'image des Volturi à l'extérieur des remparts de Volterra. Et pourquoi pas changer leur mentalité?

Peut-être même qu'Eir ignorait comment le roi des Immortels se comportait une fois qu'il avait ce qu'il convoitait... Peut-être devrait-elle jouer sur cela pour qu'Eir se retourne contre les Volturi? Après tout, Jillian avait le don pour faire douter les personnes qui l'entourent, et leurs insuffler leurs plus grandes peurs. Comme il s'y est pris lorsqu'il a su où résidait la jeune femme.

Dommage que cela n'a pas marché... Tout ça à cause de ce Cullen.

Cependant Vladimir pouvait reprendre le travail que Jillian avait commencé...

Eir était dangereuse. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ignorait complètement le rôle qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle survivait à cette épreuve. Et si Aro vivait aussi... L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Sulpicia chassa ces pensées d'un signe de tête. De toute façon, Aro et Eir allaient mourir. Prochainement. La chute des Volturi sera sa plus belle réussite. Sa plus belle récompense. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir Aro sombrer dans la folie. Elle espérait seulement qu'aucune personne n'allait contrecarrer ses plans. Elle pensa automatiquement à Carlisle Cullen et à son clan. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était il y a vingt ans. Lors du procès de Rénesmée Carlie Cullen. L'hybride. La mi-humaine, mi-vampire. L'abomination... Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle le reverrait ici. En couple avec cette Avalonienne. Comme quoi... Le hasard faisait bien des choses.

Au pire, si ce maudit vampire végétarien devenait un peu gênant, il lui serait aisé de l'anéantir. Lui et sa _famille_ comme il aimait l'appeler.

En y repensant, les Cullen allaient devenir de plus en plus embêtants avec ces Modificateurs. Qu'ils soient des Enfants de la Lune ou non, elle s'en fichait. Ils restaient tout de même leurs ennemis héréditaires. Sulpicia devait en parler avec Vladimir et Stefan du sort de ces végétariens et de ces loups géants une fois qu'ils en auraient terminé avec les Avaloniens et les Volturi.

Ensuite une nouvelle ère commencerait. Les humains seront asservis et devront se soumettre à de nouvelles lois. Et vouer un culte envers leur roi et leur reine. Tous ceux qui avaient favorisé à la destruction de la Terre seront jugés et tués. Ils serviront d'exemple pour leurs congénères. Sulpicia ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ancien clan ne voulait pas interagir avec les humains afin de sauvegarder la planète. En rejoignant les Roumains, elle savait pertinemment pourquoi elle les avait choisi.

Et pas seulement parce qu'elle était l'âme-sœur de Vladimir...

Son attention se reporta une nouvelle fois sur l'humaine. Elle bougeait de plus en plus. Elle porta une de ses mains à sa tête et se redressa tout en grimaçant. Ses paupières battirent plusieurs fois. Et lentement, ils s'ouvrirent sur une pièce à l'hygiène plus que douteuse où les trois vampires s'y trouvaient. La mortelle balaya la salle du regard. Pour s'arrêter au niveau des Immortels. Elle se retenait de grimacer de douleur suite au coup qu'elle avait reçu. Elle ne souhaitait pas leur montrer ses faiblesses. Son visage s'était renfermé. Ses muscles raidirent. Elle savait déjà où elle était.

"_ Eh bien... Vous n'avez pas fait dans la délicatesse, répondit-elle en se massant la nuque.

_ Pour tout vous dire, j'avais hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, fit Vladimir en croisant ses jambes.

_ Ah? Vraiment? Dit lentement Eir en arquant un de ses sourcils. M'en voilà ravie."

Mais sa voix resta froide et distante. Eir se tourna vers eux afin de leur faire face pour leur discussion. Elle préféra rester assise pour donner une image d'une petite créature fragile et soumise face à ses ennemis. Cependant c'était un leurre. Elle observait attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait dans le but de s'échapper. Elle ne comptait pas laisser ces traîtres lui faire du mal. Ainsi qu'à son bébé. Elle esquissa un geste qui n'aboutit pas. Fort heureusement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait poser sa main sur son ventre.

Elle avait failli se trahir elle-même. Elle se retient de grimacer.

A cette pensée, elle blêmit puis reprit rapidement constance. Les vampires devaient mettre cette _fragilité_ sur le fait qu'elle avait peur d'eux. Soit. Qu'ils le prennent ainsi. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'apprennent! Elle refusait catégoriquement qu'ils utilisent son enfant comme poche de sang à volonté pour leurs sombres desseins. Elle espérait seulement que ses alliés viendront rapidement jusqu'à elle. Chose qu'elle doutait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Il fallait juste qu'elle patiente. Qu'elle trouve un moyen pour retarder l'heure où ils voudront qu'elle leur donne son sang.

"_ Maintenant que nous sommes enfin face à face, nous allons pouvoir discuter de certains petits détails, reprit Vladimir en offrant un sourire prédateur à l'humaine."

Cependant la Maîtresse d'Avalon n'émit aucun frisson au grand damne de Sulpicia. Les battements de son cœur étaient toujours aussi réguliers. Comment cette mortelle pouvait rester calme? N'était-elle pas entourée d'êtres sanguinaires? N'avait-elle pas peur d'eux? A moins qu'elle ne soit trop téméraire... C'est le cas, Sulpicia espérait que ça conduirait Eir vers la défaite.

"_ Effectivement. Nous devons discuter. Puisque je suis à votre merci, j'aimerais m'assurer que vous avez tenu votre part du marché. C'est-à-dire, libérer les prisonniers avaloniens comme il a été convenu."

Vladimir écarta ses bras, comme pour inciter Eir de se lever afin qu'ils puissent vérifier leur marché.

"_ Il en va de soit, répondit-il tout simplement."

Le vampire se leva de son fauteuil tout comme la mortelle. Elle prit le temps épousseter sa longue robe qu'on lui avait donné au manoir et suivit le Roumain à la chevelure blonde. Ils empruntèrent un couloir où la tapisserie transpirait l'humidité et la moisissure. Le parquet craquait sous leur pas. Vladimir fit un signe discret pour que Sulpicia et Stefan ne les suivent pas. L'ancienne compagne d'Aro s'arrêta brusquement, déçue du peu de confiance que son âme-sœur lui accordait.

"_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Il veut juste la mettre en confiance pour arriver à ses fins.

_ Que veut-il faire? S'enquit l'Immortelle."

Stefan esquissa un sourire malsain tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le dos de la jeune humaine.

"_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Pour le moment nous devons nous assurer que les Volturi et les Avaloniens ne sont pas à nos portes. Jormung nous a fait part qu'Aro était en route... S'il est seul, c'est peut-être notre chance pour l'emprisonner."

 ** _oOoOo_**

Les forêts bretonnes ne changeaient guère de la forêt de Forks. Seth s'était métamorphosé en loup et courait en compagnie de son Alpha, et de sa soeur en direction du camp des Roumains. Le vent soufflait, très légèrement. A contre-sens. C'était parfait pour prendre leurs ennemis par surprise. Les vampires comme les lycanthropes ne pourraient les démasquer avant qu'ils ne tombent visuellement sur eux. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, non?

Les ordres de Jasper avaient été très clairs.

 _" Ne cherchez pas la bagarre tant que vous n'avez pas rejoint Emmett, Benjamin et Edward. Tout ce qui compte c'est d'éloigner un maximum d'adversaire pour que Carlisle et Aro puissent rentrer sans trop être poursuivis."_

En clair, faire diversion afin de scinder le groupe de vampires et de loups-garous en deux. Ensuite, ils devaient s'en débarrasser jusqu'à ce que le reste des Volturi et de leurs alliés arrivent. Rénesmée n'avait pas tenu à les accompagner. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré Eir et elle avait déjà décidé de la haïr juste pour que Carlisle avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il trouvait qu'elle se comportait encore comme une enfant malgré l'âge qu'elle avait.

Ils contournèrent la vieille baraque. Deux vampires en sortaient. Seth reconnut l'homme. Celui qui avait la peau mate et les cheveux noirs. Bien qu'il l'avait croisé lors de la confrontation avec les Italiens, le Modificateur n'avait pas pu le cerner... Ni même Vladimir, le petit blondinet. La seconde personne qui l'accompagnait était une femme. Une femme à la beauté incroyable mais ô combien son magnifique visage était gâchée par son expression hautaine. Seth ne l'aimait pas. Son intuition lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance alors que pour tous les vampires qu'il avait rencontré, il arrivait à placer une certaine confiance envers eux. Mais pas avec elle.

Par contre... Il n'y avait aucune trace de Vladimir. Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression que le deuxième Roumain se trouvait avec Eir?

Jacob avait eu le même raisonnement et grogna. Cela attira l'oreille de plusieurs lycanthropes.

Tant mieux. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire pour que Jasper et Alice fasse le ménage pour que Carlisle et Aro aillent chercher Eir. Seth espérait seulement qu'ils allaient s'en sortir indemne avec toute la meute.

L'alerte fut donnée. Et les Modificateurs durent s'éloigner rapidement du QG des Roumains. Ils bifurquèrent vers le nord afin d'emmener leurs ennemis vers leurs compagnons "d'armes".

La traque venait à peine de commencer que Seth entendit des voix. Il poussa une exclamation comme s'il était devenu fou. Certes, il pouvait entendre les voix de ses frères et sœurs mais là c'était différent. Les voix étaient sourdes. Couvertes. Comme si elle sortaient de la terre. Le Modificateur jeta un regard en arrière en direction de leurs adversaires.

 _Un tunnel?_

Peut-être qu'une bouche d'aération avait permis au son de se déplacer et de remonter à la surface. Ne devrait-il pas prévenir les autres de leur découverte?

 _"Ils la trouveront facilement, crois-moi_ , fit la voix de Jacob. _Maintenant concentre-toi sur notre mission."_

Ils arrivèrent à une clairière. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les hautes herbes qui les camouflèrent rapidement. Cela servait de camouflage provisoire. Les Modificateurs entendirent les halètements des lycanthropes. Leurs pas faisaient craquer les feuilles mortes sur leur passage.

Seth ferma quelques secondes ses paupières afin de se concentrer sur son futur combat. Il avait déjà tué pas mal de vampires. La plupart était des vagabonds ignorants leurs territoires. Et fort heureusement qui n'appartenaient à aucun clan. Mais il n'avait encore jamais tué de loup-garou. Et c'est bien cela qu'il appréhendait. Il aurait vraiment aimé partir à la recherche d'Eir. Il avait tellement hâte de la rencontrer. Dans l'avion, il s'était préparé un questionnaire afin d'avoir des réponses sur Avalon et ses habitants. Il avait tant entendu d'histoire sur cette île. Il était normal qu'il en profite non?

A moins que le Docteur Cullen et Aro Volturi arrivèrent trop tard pour la secourir.

 _"Seth, concentre-toi sur le présent!_ Râla la voix de sa sœur, Leah."

Les Quileutes bougèrent à pas feutrés afin de surprendre leurs ennemis. Et là, ils virent les yeux brillants et assoiffés des lycanthropes.

Un. Deux. Trois paires d'yeux.

Pour un être humain lambda, ce n'était pas très rassurant tout ça. Mais le jeune Quileute avait connu des situations bien plus désastreuses que ceci. Ils pouvaient s'occuper d'un loup-garou chacun.

Tout semblait facile. Et pourtant...

Quatre. Cinq. Six...

Le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter. A un tel point où cela en était effrayant. Les poils du pelage du jeune Modificateur s'hérissèrent à cette constatation. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

" _Cool! On est en infériorité..._ fit Leah d'une voix ironique. _Ce n'est pas pour faire ma rabat-joie mais bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"_

 _"On bouge!_ Ordonna Jacob, autoritaire."

Il ne se refit pas répéter deux fois. Les Quileutes replongèrent dans l'obscurité de la forêt non sans sectionner, taillader quelques membres de leurs ennemis. Seth courrait. Il était juste derrière Jacob et Leah. Les lycanthropes avaient réussis à les encercler par les côtés. Quelques vampires s'étaient joints à eux. Ils avançaient d'arbres en arbres. Ils pouvaient très bien se jeter sur eux dès que l'occasion serait plus opportun. Jacob et Leah avaient sprinté et s'étaient détachés de Seth. Le jeune Modificateur accéléra la cadence pour rattraper son retard. La peur d'être séparer de sa meute se fit ressentir. Si jamais il perdait de vue sa soeur et son chef, il ne pourrait faire face à tant d'ennemis à la fois.

Mais ses adversaires en profitèrent pour l'attaquer en premier. Comme il s'y était attendu...

 ** _oOoOo_**

Aro et Carlisle s'étaient infiltrés dans la demeure des Roumains, non sans avoir décapité quelques vampires sur le chemin. Le roi des Immortels démembraient tous les ennemis qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. La peur et la colère s'étaient fusionnés en lui et résonnaient dans tout son corps. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette mauvaise tension. Carlisle l'aidait beaucoup. Le médecin assurait ses arrières. Aro devait bien admettre que le vampire végétarien savait se débrouiller. Et il avait rarement besoin d'aller le secourir comme il l'avait craint un peu plus tôt. Cela prouvait que le docteur était un bon guerrier quand l'occasion se présentait. Un soldat.

Mais Aro ne le considérait pas comme tel. Il était son ami. Anciennement son amant. Il trouvait cette situation assez étrange tellement ils avaient des principes totalement différents. Le Volturi était pour la régulation des humains alors que Carlisle voulait les protéger. Et pourtant il trouvait que ce Cullen avait raison de poursuivre cette noble cause.

Les deux vampires humèrent l'air. Ils sentirent l'odeur caractéristique d'Eir qu'ils aimaient tant. Et celle de Vladimir. Carlisle ne put retenir un grognement. Tout comme Aro, il était en colère. Et il tentait, tant bien que mal, de rester lucide. Parfaitement calme. Mais c'était difficile. Savoir qu'Eir était Vladimir leur donnèrent des frayeurs. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient retrouver la jeune femme.

D'après les fumets qu'ils avaient senti, aucuns lycanthropes étaient dans cette maison. Carlisle échangea un regard à Aro. Inquiet.

"_ C'est étrange, admit Aro à voix basse. Et je n'aime pas ça..."

Carlisle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Silencieux. Il ne voulait pas penser au pire. Il ferma les paupières une fraction de seconde et sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"_ Nous allons la retrouver, et l'emmener en lieu sûr. Je te promets que j'y veillerai personnellement, gronda le roi des Immortels en balayant le couloir des yeux.

_ Je ne doute pas de ta parole, Aro, murmura Carlisle."

Puis timidement, le blond glissa sa main dans celle du châtain. Il lui envoya une pensée. Une image. Un simple souhait. Un souhait qu'Aro voulait qu'il se réalise aussi. La main du roi se plaça derrière la nuque du médecin et lui baisa tendrement le front de manière à atténuer les craintes de son ami.

"_ Nous la ramènerons chez nous, Carlisle."

Les deux Immortels repartirent à la recherche de l'objet de leurs désirs. Il était relativement aisé de les pister. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent étrange, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'ennemis à combattre au sein même de leur base. Les odeurs qu'ils avaient perçu appartenaient toutes à des vampires.

Où étaient les lycanthropes? N'avaient-ils pas de chef à proprement parler? Tout cela n'était pas très net. Et Aro comptait tirer cela au clair très rapidement.

Leurs pas firent un étrange bruit sur le sol. Comme s'il y avait une trappe en-dessous d'eux. L'ouverture avait été refermée à la va-vite. D'ailleurs le tapis qui devait recouvrir la trappe n'avait pas été remis. Aro lança un regard à Carlisle, lourd de sens. Les deux vampires se mirent de chaque côté du passage. Ils avaient arrêté de respirer. Aro se pencha, jeta le reste du tissu à l'autre bout du couloir et saisit la poignée avec une lenteur presque surhumaine. Tout doucement, il leva la planche en bois afin d'éviter de faire trop de bruit.

Une désagréable pensée traversa leurs esprits. Si cela se trouve, les Roumains et leurs alliés les attendaient en bas pour mieux les accueillir.

Le Volturi passa devant. Il ne voulait pas que Carlisle soit le premier à être blessé en cas de bagarre. Les deux compères descendirent les marches assez rapidement. Ils trouvèrent qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps. Aro supportait de moins en moins d'être inactif. Il voulait croiser le fer avec ses adversaires. Enfin... Façon de parler, bien entendu. Le roi et le médecin s'engagèrent dans un long tunnel terreux, sombre et lugubre. Un abominable relent de moisissure vint chatouiller leur fin odorat. Ils grimacèrent de dégoût puis se pétrifièrent. Ils reconnurent une autre odeur. Plus nauséabonde que la précédente. Celle des lycanthropes...

Leurs muscles se bandèrent automatiquement. Leurs narines frétillaient à la recherche d'indices. Ils tendirent l'oreille afin de percevoir un quelconque bruit révélant leur position. Mais tout ce qu'ils purent obtenir, ce n'était qu'un faible fumet de leurs adversaires héréditaires. Comme si les loups-garous étaient passés par ce couloir depuis plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines. C'était vraiment étrange...

Les seules fragrances récentes se résumaient à quatre personnes. Trois vampires et une humaine...

Du coin de l'oeil, Aro aperçut que Carlisle tremblait de plus en plus. Pas de peur. De colère. De haine. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, le médecin n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Le souverain des Immortels hésitait à mettre de profit ce genre d'émotions. D'un, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se jettent dans la gueule du loup sans avoir au moins un plan de rechange. De deux, il ne voulait pas perdre un ami. Qui plus est, était le compagnon d'Eir. Et de trois, il ne voulait pas qu'Eir soit triste par sa disparition.

"_ ARGH!"

Aro et Carlisle sursautèrent en entendant cette voix. Ils se concertèrent du regard. S'ils avaient été humains, le sang se serait retiré de leurs visages. Ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils restèrent là, les bras ballants, pétrifiés par la stupeur.

"_ Arrêtez! ARRÊTEZ!"

Cette voix. Déterminée et féminine. Elle avait tremblé. Des grognements féroces accompagnaient les cris désespérés de cette voix humaine.

Carlisle poussa un sinistre grognement. Aro n'eut pas le temps de le retenir que le blond s'élança à corps perdu dans ce lieu inconnu. Plus ils avancèrent dans ce labyrinthe, plus ils sentirent l'odeur, plus présente, plus persistante, des loups-garous. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Ils tombèrent directement sur Stefan, Vladimir et Sulpicia. Juste devant eux se trouvait une sorte de cellule. Elle était fermée bien évidement. Aro plissa ses narines. Il avait reconnu l'acier avalonien. Il serra les lèvres. Ainsi Bhàtair et Camall avaient donné les moyens aux Roumains pour les aider dans leur révolte. Dans leur folie. Les deux vampires virent plusieurs lycanthropes autour d'un corps inerte. Eir ne criait plus et les traîtres regardaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Cela affola Aro.

 _S'il avait été humain, les battements de son cœur se serait accélérés._

Aro secoua la tête afin de chasser ses sombres pensées. Les Roumains et Sulpicia ne les avaient pas encore remarqué. Carlisle ne pouvait plus tenir. Il cherchait un moyen pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Il n'arrêtait pas d'avancer, de reculer afin d'apercevoir une ouverture. Toutefois, le Volturi et le Cullen étaient clairement en infériorité. Un peu d'aide leur serait bénéfique.

Il fallait attaquer. Aro jaugea ses adversaires. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. La surprise était leur seul avantage. Autant l'utiliser maintenant que de le perdre. Le roi des Immortels jeta un coup d'oeil à Carlisle. Lui donnant l'ordre, silencieux, de s'occuper de Sulpicia. Le médecin acquiesça lentement de la tête.

Sulpicia eut un gloussement satisfait. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Vladimir en même temps qu'elle glissait sa main dans celle de son compagnon.

"_ Voilà qui est fait! Néanmoins, je suis déçue qu'Aro n'ait pas vu ce magnifique spectacle. J'aurais aimé l'entendre hurler et se débattre pour la délivrer.

_ Dommage effectivement, admit Vladimir en faisant un signe affirmatif. Nous devons récupérer son sang pour le donner aux autres lycanthropes.

_ Je m'en charge, fit Stefan en entrant dans la cellule."

S'en était trop pour Aro comme pour Carlisle. Le médecin serra les poings afin de contenir son grondement qui naissait peu à peu dans sa poitrine et se jeta d'un coup sur l'ancienne Volturi. Elle ne vit que du feu. Le Cullen l'emporta en arrière, saisissant sa longue et soyeuse chevelure. Vladimir était stupéfait et n'avait même pas esquissé un seul geste pour la secourir. Carlisle le regardait dans le blanc des yeux et d'un coup sec, il arracha la tête de la femelle vampire. Le corps tomba lestement sur le sol tandis que le docteur lança la tête de la défunte vers le Roumain.

"_ Un donné pour un rendu, cracha-t-il vénéneux."

Vladimir regarda la tête de Sulpicia rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux vers le Cullen d'un air particulièrement sombre et menaçant. Il émit un sourd grondement qui transpirait la haine et la douleur. Il allait bondir sur Carlisle qu'Aro s'occupa de lui. Stefan, entendant les bruits du combat, se retourna. Quand il remarqua que son frère était aux prises du Volturi, il voulut rebrousser le chemin mais Carlisle verrouilla l'entrée, prit la clef et la mit dans sa poche. Il se tourna promptement vers son adversaire.

"_ Vu comment vous vous comportez, vous n'avez sans doute pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'est passé, rétorqua fièrement Stefan."

Aro donnait des coups à Vladimir mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de grogner furieusement. Il esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante les assauts de son adversaire, Carlisle se tourna vers la cellule. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur le corps d'Eir. Il remarqua que les Enfants de la Lune ne l'avaient pas dévoré. Des griffures se trouvaient sur tout son corps. Pour le moment, le médecin ne voyait pas de morsure. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Les loups-garous ne s'occupaient plus d'elle. Le médecin percevait les battements de coeur de la jeune humaine. Et cela le rassura. Au moins, elle était encore en vie. Les lycanthropes guettaient le moindre faits et geste de Stefan. Ils grognaient. Certains d'entre eux montrèrent les crocs au Roumain qui leur feula dessus afin de les faire taire. Stefan voulut se rapprocher du corps inerte d'Eir.

Alors une chose étrange se passa dans la cellule. Plusieurs lycanthropes tournaient autour d'Eir comme pour la protéger. Comme s'ils sentaient que le Roumain voulait nuire à la vie de la mortelle. Un enfant de la Lune

"_ Laissez-moi passer, sales cabots!"

Stefan leur assigna des coups de pieds afin de passer. Un loup-garou au pelage noir aboya et s'avança vers le vampire. Il le renifla un moment et lui lança un regard rempli de défi. Le Roumain fut rapidement entouré. Quelques-uns des Enfants de la Lune commencèrent à faire comme leur chef de meute. Puis ils mordirent les jambes de l'Immortel, les mains... Tous les membres qui se trouvaient sous leurs crocs.

"_ Arrêtez!"

Le lycanthrope au pelage noir sauta brusquement sur le vampire. Les deux tombèrent durement sur le sol. Tout d'un coup, les loups se jetèrent sur le Roumain. Le mordant, déchiquetant chaque parcelle de peau qui tombait sous leurs gueules. Les hurlements que poussait Stefan ne put que faire sourire Carlisle. Sa vengeance était _presque_ accompli.

Carlisle se tourna vers les deux combattants. Vladimir s'était retourné à l'entente des cris de son frère. Qui moururent assez rapidement. Le dernier Roumain se tenait encore debout. Devant eux. Le Cullen se rapprocha lentement vers eux, un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres. Le compagnon de Sulpicia n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage du vampire végétarien. Il virevolta, voulant trouvé une porte de sortie. Aro profita de cette occasion pour le saisit par la taille et l'envoyer dans le mur à l'opposé de là il se trouvait. Le Volturi n'attendit pas que son ennemi se relève pour le maîtriser rapidement. Son bras entoura la gorge de l'autre vampire et le mit à genoux. A sa merci. Aro et Carlisle échangèrent un regard. Fiers de leur prise.

Un bruit inquiétant résonna dans le souterrain. Et un bras vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Vladimir hurla de douleur. Intérieurement Aro jubilait. La fin de toute cette guerre était proche. Et Eir sera en sécurité.

Carlisle se positionna juste devant eux. Le regard toujours aussi ténébreux. Inhumain. Un mince sourire narquois était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Le médecin s'accroupit à la hauteur du Roumain.

Le Roumain devait penser qu'Aro pourrait lui accorder la clémence, comme il l'avait fait, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Carlisle crut comprendre ce que Vladimir pensait et ria aux éclats, glacial.

Quelle naïveté!

Le médecin allait lui faire payer de s'être attaquer à sa bien-aimée. Et pour cela, il n'allait certainement pas être tendre! Il saisit la main de ce dernier et d'un geste très lent, il retira un à un les ongles de son ennemi. Puis il s'attaqua aux doigts, les découpant de phalanges en phalanges, et enfin aux articulations. Il remonta ainsi jusqu'à l'épaule. Aro éclata de son rire cristallin si propre à lui. Il n'était pas joyeux mais tout aussi sombre que son état actuel. Le Cullen enleva les chaussures et les chaussettes du vampire prisonnier. Vladimir essayait de se débattre mais sans bras, il ne pouvait aller bien loin. Il gesticulait lamentablement ce qui ne fit que croître le sourire du roi des vampires et de son allié. Et Carlisle recommença son activité. Il retira lentement les ongles des orteils de son prisonnier, puis ses orteils jusqu'aux hanches. Et Aro saisit la mâchoire inférieure de Vladimir, appuya sur celle-ci qui se décrocha centimètre par centimètre. Elle valsa sur le sol tandis que le Maître des Volturi arracha ce qui lui restait de sa tête.

Leur besogne terminée, les deux Immortels s'observèrent silencieusement. Ils se tournèrent vers la cellule. Les lycanthropes en avaient fini avec Stefan et gardaient Eir sur surveillance. Cela intrigua fortement les vampires. Aro arqua un sourcil, interrogateur. Le loup-garou au pelage noir s'avança lentement vers eux. Il montra ses crocs tout en touchant les barreaux de sa patte avant comme pour leur dire de l'ouvrir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois qu'ils les libéreront? Que va-t-il se passer? Allaient-ils se jeter sur eux?

Carlisle prit la clef, mit celle-ci dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Aro qui acquiesça lentement de la tête. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Le médecin ouvrit la porte avec méfiance. Il recula de plusieurs pas pour laisser les Enfants de la Lune passer. Le loup noir resta aux côtés de Carlisle puis s'en alla dans un autre couloir en poussant des petits jappements. Le médecin se tourna vers son roi qui étudiait le comportement du lycanthrope.

"_ Ce ne sont pas les mêmes loups-garous que j'ai affronté à la Roche-Maurice, déclara le blond.

_ Ce ne sont pas adultes, Carlisle, fit Aro, sombrement. Stefan et Vladimir ont dû les enfermer et tenter de briser leur moral afin de les manipuler. Ils ont dû sentir que les Roumains allaient se faire attaquer et du coup, ils ne leur ont pas obéis. Cela explique le fait qu'ils se sont pris à Stefan et pas à nous... Du moins... C'est ce que je pense... Allons nous occuper de notre Eir."

Les deux compères se précipitèrent vers le corps de l'humaine. Les battements de son cœur étaient plus lent. Sur son visage, des gouttes de sueurs coulaient. Sa respiration était quelque peu saccadée. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et sourit lorsqu'elle les reconnut.

"_ Hey..., dit-elle d'une voix faible.

_ As-tu mal quelque part? S'enquit Carlisle, inquiet."

Eir crut se reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de dire, tremblante et fiévreuse:

"_ J'ai... L'impression... D'être brûler... A vif..."

Face à cette déclaration, Carlisle et Aro se raidirent instantanément. Le docteur ausculta rapidement chaque parcelle du corps de la mortelle. Il ne fit que des griffures plus ou moins profonde. Mais ce fut Aro qui parla à voix haute:

"_ Aucunes morsures visibles... Les Enfants de la Lune ont dû lécher le sang qui s'écoulait des plaies. La salive a pénétré les tissus... Et..."

La voix du roi se brisa soudainement. N'étant pas capable de continuer. Eir posa une main sur la joue de Carlisle et une autre sur celle d'Aro. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Elle était consciente de ce qui se passait.

"_ Je ne... Veux pas que vous... Restez seul... Vous... Devez continuer... A vivre... Pour moi."

Aro saisit très délicatement la main chaude d'Eir. Il la porta lentement vers ses lèvres et baisa tendrement le dos de sa main. Carlisle resta muet comme une carpe. Ne voulant pas croire ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

"_ Je vous trouve enfin... Et il faut que je vous laisse partir? Dit Aro d'une voix mélancolique. Comment puis-je faire pour revivre comme vous me le demandez, ma douce?"

Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune femme. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas les abandonner. Elle avait la gorge nouée par la tristesse... Mais elle devait leur dire... Il fallait qu'ils essayent...

"_ Mordez-moi."

 _ **oOoOo**_

Caius et Marcus se battaient côte à côte. Les membres se détachaient d'eux-mêmes. Beaucoup de leurs ennemis étaient des Nouveaux-Nés. Ils avaient été faiblement entrainés. Ils étaient là comme chairs à canon. Ce n'était pas le principe des Volturi. Ils ne vampirisaient pas des humains au hasard sans avoir une bonne éducation. C'était complètement contre nature. Et même c'était un bon moyen pour révéler leurs existence aux humains. Et après? Que va-t-il se passer? Caius savait que Marcus n'aimait pas retirer la vie de Nouveaux-Nés inutilement mais les deux souverains étaient conscients que c'était trop tard pour les rééduquer.

Félix et Emmett avaient trouvé un jeu fort amusant. Ils s'amusaient à compter le nombre de victimes qu'ils faisaient. Bien entendu, celui qui avait le plus haut score était le vainqueur. Pour le moment, le Volturi et le Cullen étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre...

Démétri prenait plaisir à s'attaquer, tout particulièrement aux loups-garous. Il n'hésitait pas à briser les côtes, à dépecer leur peau, à les étrangler. Jane les torturaient avec un plaisir non dissimuler. Alec usait de son pouvoir avec dextérité. Caius voyait bien que leurs adversaires n'étaient plus aussi nombreux qu'au départ. Les alliés des Volturi avaient réussi à leur faire marche arrière. Ainsi ils avaient pu arriver à temps pour secourir les Modificateurs.

Le blond avait trouvé que le plan d'Alice et de Jasper avait correctement fonctionné. Mais cela n'aurait pas pu marcher si les Quileutes avaient refusé de les aider. Caius avait entendu dire que l'hybride des Cullen avait fait des siennes. Le Volturi aurait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait blatérer sur Eir, il l'aurait sans doute fait un meurtre, tout à fait volontaire et justifié...

Dans la sombre nuit, des hurlements lupins résonnèrent dans la forêt. Caius et Marcus se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, guère ravis de savoir que leurs ennemis avaient des renforts. Entre les arbres, les vampires aperçurent des nouvelles silhouettes de loups-garous. Comparés à ceux qu'ils avaient combattu, ils avaient l'air plus petits, plus jeunes.

"_ Ce sont des enfants, murmura Marcus. Leurs parents nous combattent contre leur gré."

Cela les refroidit quelques minutes. Et alors une chose étrange se passa. Tous les Enfants de la Lune partirent pour retrouver les leurs. Ils lançaient des jappements heureux et gambadaient joyeusement, oubliant presque leurs adversaires.

"_ Laissez-les partir! Ordonna l'époux de Didyme d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Mais..., s'exclama Jane.

_ Ce ne sont plus nos ennemis, renchérit Edward en se dirigeant vers eux."

Les lycanthropes disparurent sans réattaquer les vampires. Les alliés des Roumains voulurent leur barrer le chemin, les Volturi ont profité de la situation pour les anéantir une bonne fois pour toute. Des grands foyers se firent aux quatre coins de la clairière. Ils nettoyèrent les lieux afin que les humains ne se doutent de rien de la bataille qui avait eu lieu.

Alice et Jasper s'avancèrent dans les hautes herbes. Ils vérifièrent l'état physique de leurs amis. Akito avait perdu une main. Siobhan l'aidait à le remembrer. Par chance, ils n'eurent que des blessés. Aucuns disparus. Aucuns morts. Mises à part du côté des Avaloniens. Mary soutenait Benjamin avec Kebi. Il avait une grande partie de la jambe broyée.

La voyante se pétrifia. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Son compagnon la prit par la taille pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Son clan l'entoura, soucieux. Edward avait le front plissé. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille de son âme-soeur. Il savait ce qu'Alice voyait. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais sa voix était trop basse pour que les deux rois entendent. Bella porta ses mains à ses lèvres. Ses yeux exprimaient une tristesse sans nom.

"_ Oh non..., chuchota la brune. Carlisle ne va pas s'en remettre."

Edward se tourna vers Marcus et Caius. Les Volturi voyaient bien que le télépathe avait des difficultés à trouver les bons mots. Il leva les yeux vers Caius qui frissonna. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il craignait d'entendre la vérité. Ses mains tremblèrent. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante.

"_ Elle ne se réveillera pas, déclara Edward.

_ Qu... Quoi? Fit Caius, incompréhensif."

Alice se tourna vers le souverain blond.

"_ Eir a eu de la salive de lycanthrope dans son sang. Elle a ordonné à Aro et à Carlisle de la vampiriser. Je ne la vois.. Ni morte... Ni en vie... Juste entre deux eaux..."

Tout d'un coup, Caius se jeta sur la Cullen tout en hurlant:

"_ Tu mens! Tu mens!"

Il la prit par le col de son vêtement et remarquant le peu de réaction du petit lutin, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Sa tête se ogea dans ses mains, sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Les larmes ne pouvaient plus sortir... Mais il en avait tellement besoin...

Marcus se mit à genoux, prêt de son frère, lui frottant le dos pour le soutenir et le réconforter. Lui aussi, son cœur pleurait. Et il ne pouvait imaginer la réaction de Didyme et d'Athénodora face à cette tragédie.

Un silence de mort régnait sur la clairière. Seul le bruissement des feuilles se permettait de chuchoter les tristes nouvelles au monde.

* * *

 **Voilà! Il ne manque plus que l'épilogue et ensuite une seconde partie sera postée dès que possible. :) J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivis!**

 **L'abus de review est bon pour l'auteure! :D**


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Eir reposait sur un grand lit blanc dans une des chambres que possédait Carlisle Cullen. Il avait aménagé la pièce pour que la jeune humaine ne soit pas admise dans un hôpital. Cela reviendrait à dire que les créatures nocturnes existaient, chose qu'il fallait clairement éviter. Carlisle l'avait branché sur un moniteur afin de pouvoir surveiller les battements de son coeur. Elle était aussi sous oxygène, et recevait plusieurs perfusions par jours pour se nourrir.

Le visage de la mortelle n'exprimait point de souffrance. Sa respiration était lente, et calme. Le seul point positif, c'était les plaies qui s'étaient refermées. Néanmoins il restait quelque chose qui turlupinait les esprits de Carlisle et d'Aro.

L'embryon. Le foetus.

Quelque temps après qu'ils avaient injecté leurs venins dans le corps de la jeune humaine, elle avait eu des saignements au niveau de l'entrejambe. Le docteur se doutait bien qu'elle était en train de perdre leur enfant. Il fit une échographie et dut se résoudre à retirer le bébé. Ce fut difficile pour lui. Il eut besoin de la présence d'Aro pour terminer l'opération. Carlisle avait mis longtemps avant de mettre l'embryon dans une petite boite en bois, enveloppé dans un tissu blanc et un ruban bleu ciel. La souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de ce fruit qu'il avait eu avec Eir.

Et puis... Un jour, il creusa lui-même la tombe sous le regard mélancolique de son clan, déposa le petit cercueil, reboucha le trou et planta un rosier. Pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il resta, là, à genoux, à se recueillir.

Il ne retourna auprès de sa compagne après qu'il ait trouvé la force pour se séparer de son enfant. Lorsqu'il rentra, Aro veillait sur elle, une main sur celle de l'humaine, les yeux fixés sur son visage. Le Volturi tourna ses iris sombres sur Carlisle et lui fit un minuscule mouvement de la tête. Comme quoi il n'y avait pas eu d'évolution. Le médecin s'installa en face du roi et reprit son observation. Il vérifiait de temps en temps le pouls d'Eir bien qu'il l'entendait, et lui donnait les perfusions pour la nourrir. Il le faisait plus pour tuer le temps.

Les jours passèrent inlassablement... Et personne n'osait dire à Aro ou à Carlisle d'aller chasser. Ils avaient, tous les deux, les yeux sombres. Le visage ténébreux comme une nuit sans lune, impassible. Il n'y avait même plus d'éclats de vie dans leurs iris. Comme si leur vie s'était mis en pause depuis qu'Eir était inconsciente. Ils étaient entrés dans un profond mutisme.

Entre temps, Marcus avait contacté le reste de lycanthropes afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases et de former une alliance. Grâce aux témoignages de Didyme et des Enfants de la Lune, les Volturi et leurs alliés purent comprendre dans quelles conditions les anciens prisonniers avaient vécus. Les Roumains avaient enfermés les enfants dans les cellules pour que leurs parents soient plus malléables, soient plus à leur écoute. Les Volturi leur avaient donné des terres et avaient interdit les vampires d'y pénétrer sans autorisation du futur leader des Enfants de la Lune. Les Avaloniens, malgré les pertes qu'ils avaient essuyé suite à l'attaque du manoir, promirent de trouver rapidement un remède.

Malheureusement une chose plus grave s'était passé juste après la bataille. Kay, Camall et Bhàtair avaient réussi à s'échapper du manoir. Véleda avait demandé de l'aide aux Volturi afin d'avoir plus d'indices grâce à leurs sens sur-développés. Vu qu'ils avaient été torturé, leurs boucliers mentaux avaient été mises à l'épreuve. Et peut-être l'avaient-ils abaisser? C'est ce que Véleda espérait.

Cette affaire fut confiée à Démétri et Félix. Ils furent accompagnés par Katell et Bran. Depuis qu'ils menaient l'enquête, ils n'étaient plus passés à Landerneau. Et cela avait le don d'énerver Caius qui s'impatientait fortement. Du coup, pour évacuer cette frustration, il s'amusait à déraciner des arbres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'Athenodora lui ordonne de trouver une autre occupation beaucoup moins bruyante pour éviter que les humains ne se posent trop de questions.

Bella et Edward avaient réussi à retrouver tous les membres d'Esmé et l'avaient remembrés. L'ancienne compagne de Carlisle craignait de recroiser Eir ou même le propriétaire des lieux. Elle évitait donc de monter au premier étage. Alors que Renesmée ne se gênait pas pour se balader dans toute la maison, touchant chaque vêtement qu'avait Eir dans son dressing ou à enlever toutes les photos du couple sous les yeux scandalisés de Didyme. Edward essaya d'intervenir sans grand succès. Ce fut une toute autre furie qui arriva face à l'hybride et l'entraîna brusquement en-dehors de la demeure.

"_ Crois-tu réellement que Carlisle a du temps pour ce genre de futilités? S'exclama Alice, furieuse. Il ignore complètement si Eir va se réveiller un jour alors je te conseillerai de mettre tes différends de côté."

La voyante tourna les talons afin de retourner dans la maison mais l'hybride rétorqua:

"_ Eir met en miette notre famille et tu es d'accord avec ça! Elle veut garder Grand-père pour elle toute seule."

La vampire virevolta et Rénesmée tomba lourdement sur ses fesses. Alice grognait.

"_ Ne t'avises pas de lui faire du mal, gronda la voix de Jacob.

_ Bella et Edward t'ont peut-être cédé à tous tes caprices mais je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu. Ce n'est pas parce que je te considère comme ma nièce que je vais fermer les yeux sur ce que tu fais."

Alice commença à gravir les marches du perron et fit toujours d'une voix tranchante:

"_ Pour ta gouverne, Eir a conseillé à Carlisle de lui parler afin qu'il revienne vers elle. C'est lui qui a refusé alors ne mets pas tout sur le dos d'Eir."

Lorsqu'Alice rentra dans le séjour, il y avait un grand silence. L'atmosphère était relativement glaciale. Tout le monde l'observait comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé en quelques secondes.

"_ Ça va, je ne l'ai pas décapité, rassura la voyante avec froideur. C'est juste qu'elle m'a énervé à dire ce genre de propos alors que Carlisle..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une silhouette se dessina dans les escaliers. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le nouveau venu. Carlisle avait le visage fermé. Presque agressif. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon. Ses iris se posèrent sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Puis il se tourna vers le buffet où les photos du couple avaient été retournés et remit tout en place en grognant sauvagement.

"_ Je veux que les proches d'Eir ici. Les autres, vous partez, déclara-t-il sévèrement."

Sa voix était quelque peu enrouée. Comme s'il souffrait d'une bronchite. Une partie des Cullen s'en alla. Esmé hésita mais prit le chemin de la sortie. Il était encore trop tôt pour que Carlisle lui donne une seconde chance. Caius et Athénodora profitèrent de ce moment pour revenir de leur petite escapade et s'installèrent sur le canapé. L'aïeul d'Eir croisa les jambes et d'un air complètement décontracté il dit:

"_ J'ai raté quelque chose?"

Personne ne lui répondit. De peur de le mettre encore de mauvaise humeur. Le vampire végétarien repartit dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée alors que Caius avait poussé un grognement. Son épouse tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer, sans grand succès. Didyme secouait négativement de la tête, désapprouvant le comportement de son frère et du médecin.

"_ Tes mots auront plus de portée que les miens, fit Alice à voix basse."

La soeur d'Aro l'observa un court instant et lui souria tendrement pour la remercier de l'encourager. Marcus acquiesça les dires de la voyante et glissa sa main dans le bas du dos de son épouse, comme pour lui donner courage.

Didyme entra dans la chambre. Les deux vampires mâles ne leur accordèrent même pas un regard ce qui offusqua grandement Didyme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps inerte de son amie humaine. Cette vision lui faisait mal mais le fait de voir sa respiration intacte la rassurait. Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses yeux lui piquèrent fortement. Elle était complètement impuissante.

"_ Eir vous gronderait surement si elle vous voyait dans cet état. Le meilleur moyen pour que vous veillez correctement sur elle, c'est de réapprendre à vivre, à s'alimenter. Croyez-vous qu'elle sera contente de vous voir sous-alimenter? Vous devez vous reprendre en main. Pour votre clan et pour elle. Maintenant je vous demanderais de sortir chasser avant que vous ne commettiez l'irréparable. Caïus, Athénodora, Marcus, Alice, Jasper et moi pouvons nous occuper d'Eir en votre absence. Elle nous manque à nous aussi. Et je ne parle pas d'Erwan et Robin, ce sont eux qui l'ont élevé. Comment réagiront-ils s'ils apprennent que vous avez tué Eir par privation de sang?"

Aro grogna, mécontent que sa soeur lui dise quoi faire, mais il se leva de son siège et contourna le lit. Il avait du mal à se détacher de la mortelle puis il adressa un regard à Didyme. L'inquiétude brillait dans ses iris sombres mais aussi de la culpabilité. Et de la honte. Comment avait-il pu se comporter ainsi?

Il ne fut pas le seul à avoir honte de son comportement. Carlisle avait un regard peiné et fit un signe de remerciement à Didyme comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait eu raison de les secouer.

Les deux vampires s'en allèrent sans mots et cela parut suffire à Didyme pour s'installer auprès d'Eir. Elle toucha la main de l'humaine. Elle fut étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas encore glacée par le venin.

Bien plus tard, Aro et Carlisle revinrent, rassasiés. Leurs iris étaient redevenus normaux bien que leur couleur était un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. Mais au moins ils s'étaient nourris. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour Didyme.

Malheureusement, les Volturi durent retourner à Volterra. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement à Landerneau pour surveiller l'état de santé d'Eir. Aro avait donc demandé à Carlisle de veiller sur elle et de le prévenir si jamais son état évoluait. Dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais.

Les jours, les mois, les années s'écoulaient lentement. Sans aucunes améliorations. Le doute fit surface dans l'esprit de Carlisle. Bien qu'il voulait qu'elle se réveille, il savait qu'une personne restait longtemps dans le coma, plus il était difficile pour elle d'en ressortir. Pouvait-il la laisser partir? Avait-il assez de force pour la débrancher?

* * *

 _Et voilà mes cocos, la première partie de Se battre pour survivre est enfin terminée. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour toutes critiques constructives. La suite sera bientôt postée. Merci d'avoir suivie cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. A bientôt! :)_


End file.
